Of Kings and Trash II: Kingdoms and Clans
by Jagabor
Summary: Sequel to Of Kings and Trash Mufasa and Taka. Mufasa and Taka continue their lives as princes of the Pride Lands, making many new friends and learning many valuable lessons. But the arrival of a strange lion leaves everyone wary. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Lions and Hyenas

_Hey. This is the sequel to Of Kings and Trash Mufasa and Taka. It is recommended that you read that story first. You may also want to read Pangs and Fangs, but it is not required. If I add any new characters, I shall state so at the begining of the chapter that they are introduced in as always. Otherwise, the other characters are copywright Disney. Kimondo, Issa, Jozi, and Kivuli are my characters, and are not to be used without my permission. This story take place shortly after the original Of Kings and Trash. Mufasa and Taka are still cubs. Read, forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lions and Hyenas

Uru awoke from her sleep and looked over at her sleeping mate, who lay several feet away. The queen smiled to herself. Ahadi's wounds had almost completely healed. Uru yawned and got to her feet, looking down to see Mufasa, Taka, and Zira, who were hudled together, whispering quietly.

"Come on," Taka whispered to his brother, "There's gotta be a way for you to get out of this!"

"I wish there was," Mufasa stated, shaking his head sadly, "But you heard Dad. He's strong enough to continue training me to become king, now. He said that we'd start today."

Taka lowered his head. During the time that his father had been injured, Mufasa was free to play with his brother and the other cubs. Taka didn't want Mufasa to continue training to become king. Taka wanted to have Mufasa around him. Zira smiled at Taka.

"Well," Zira whispered hopefully, "There's no reason that you and I can't go play, right Taka?"

Taka glared at the lioness cub. Zira stepped backward and drooped her ears. Taka sighed and walked to wards the exit of the den.

"Come on," Taka smiled at his brother, "Let's just get out of here while Dad's asleep."

"I don't know," Mufasa replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "Dad might get angry if he wakes up and I'm not here."

"Then let him get angry," Taka shrugged, "Now, are you comin' or not?"

"Well...okay," Mufasa smiled running to his brother's side.

Zira also ran to Taka, resting her head on his shoulder. Taka quickly pushed the lioness cub off of him and continued to walk. The three cubs stopped in their tracks as Uru leaped in front of them.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Uru smiled at the cubs.

The cubs glanced at each other, thinking of an answer. Taka stepped forward.

"Oh, why hello, Mother," Taka smiled innocently, "We where just going out to play."

"And you were bringing your brother with you?" Uru asked, glancing over at Mufasa, "Even though he's supposed to return to his kingly-lessons?"

Mufasa shrank and drooped his ears.

"Well...we're going to bring him back when Dad wakes up," Taka explained.

"I doubt that," Uru yawned.

"Okay, you caught us," Taka stated, looking at his mother sadly, "We have no intention of bringing Mufasa back anytime soon."

"Oh, you didn't?" Uru smiled, again glancing at Mufasa, "So, Mufasa was going to ditch his lessons today, was he?"

Mufasa hung his head and backed away.

"Sounds good to me!" Uru laughed.

The three cubs stared at the queen in surprise.

"You mean you're...okay with it?" Zira asked.

"Of course!" Uru smiled, "Cubs will be cubs. Far be it from me to get in the way of you having fun!"

Mufasa smiled at his mother, before glancing back at his sleeping father.

"But what about Dad?" Mufasa asked.

"You just leave him to me!" Uru smirked, "Now go on, before he wakes up."

The three cubs brushed against Uru before running out of the Royal Den.

"Wow!" Zira laughed, glancing at the two lion cubs, "Your mom is awesome!"

Mufasa and Taka smiled and nodded. Back in the Royal Den, Ahadi woke up with a yawn and looked around.

"Oh," Ahadi stated tiredly, "Good morning, Uru. Where's Mufasa?"

"Out playing with Zira and Taka," Uru replied plainly.

"What?" Ahadi gasped, "He's supposed to continue training to be king!"

"Yeah," Uru shrugged, "But that can wait until tomorrow."

"Uru," Ahadi growled, "You know how important it is that he receives proper training!"

"Oh, I'm aware," Uru nodded, "But there's plenty of time for that. Why don't you just let him enjoy being a cub while he can?"

"He needs to learn, Uru!" Ahadi yelled, "I'm going to go find him."

Uru merely turned to her mate and smiled sweetly as he walked by her.

"I'd imagine that you're in serious pain," Uru stated.

"No," Ahadi replied, "Not at all."

Uru held her paw in front of Ahadi's face and waved it up and down, extending her claws.

"That's good," Uru nodded, "And if you want to keep it that way, you'll leave the cubs alone!"

Ahadi stared at his mate in shock.

"Is that a threat?" Ahadi growled.

"No," Uru laughed, "It's more of a creative form of persuasion. So...what'll it be?"

Ahadi stared at his mate and gulped, before backing away and lying down.

"I suppose Mufasa's training can wait another day," Ahadi smiled nervously.

"You are indeed a wise king!" Uru smiled, brushing against her mate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jozi let out a loud yawn, having been listening to the complaints of the hyena clan since sunrise. Shenzi sat next to her uncle, her eyelids constantly drooping.

"Are you even listening to me?" the hyena in front of Jozi asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes," Jozi stated, "What were you saying, again?"

The hyena rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"A group of lionesses stole our kill!" the hyena graoned.

"Really?" Jozi gasped, "Well, this is serious! What happened, exactly?"

"Well, me and some of the other hyenas saw this group of zebra," the hyena explained, "But before we could even pounce, a group of lionesses appeared and chaced them away!"

"Wait," Jozi sighed, lowering his eyelids, "You mean that you weren't even in the process of catching any?"

"No," The hyena shook his head, "The lionesses chased them all away."

"They did nothing wrong," Jozi stated, "They have every right to go after prey. First come, first served."

The hyena hung his head sadly and walked away.

"I'll talk to Queen Uru," Jozi sighed, "See if we can get the lionesses' hunting schedule."

The hyena smiled and nodded, before running off. Jozi yawned again as another hyena stepped forward. The one-eared hyena glanced down at his niece.

"Why don't you go and play, Shenzi?" Jozi suggested, "There's no reason why you should have to suffer!"

Shenzi smiled at her uncle and nodded, running off to find her friends. Jozi smiled to himself as his neice disappeared in the distance, before frowning and turning his attention to the hyena that now stood in front of him.

"So?" Jozi asked tiredly, "What matter do you have that needs my attention?"

"Well," the hyena replied, "I have a canker in my mouth. How do I get rid of it?"

Jozi rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Banzai stood close to his father as they hid behind some tall grass, observing a herd of wildebeeste. Banzai licked his lips. Kimondo smiled at his son and crouched low to the ground.

"Okay," Kimondo whispered to his son, "Watch and learn!"

Banzai watched as his father charged at the wildbeeste. As Kimondo reached his prey, he tripped over his own leg and fell flat on his face. The wildebeest looked over at the downed hyena, before quickly running away. Kimondo groaned and lifted himself up. Banzai ran over to his father and smiled up at him.

"You'll get 'em next time!" Banzai smiled.

Kimondo looked down at Banzai and sighed, patting his son on the back.

"I'm sorry, son," Kimondo breathed, "I know how embarrassed you must be to have me as a father."

"Nah, you're okay," Banzai stated, "I like you a lot better since you stopped trying to kill me!"

Kimondo smiled at his son apologetically.

"Yeah," Kimondo said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I sorry 'bout that!"

"Hey, Banzai!" came a voice from behind Kimondo and his son.

Banzai and his father turned around to see Shenzi running to wards them

"Ooooh!" Kimondo smirked at his son, "Look, Banzai! You're girlfriend's coming!"

"Shut up!" Banzai laughed, playfully swatting at his father's leg.

Shenzi stopped in front of Banzai and smiled.

"Oh," Banzai stated casually, "Hey, Shenzi. What's up?"

"Just came to see if you wanted to go play," Shenzi smiled.

"Yes, of course!...I mean...sure," Banzai replied, before looking up at his father, "Can I go with Shenzi?"

Kimondo smiled and nodded. The two cubs laughed and ran off. Kimondo grinned and shook his head.

"Ahhh," Kimondo sighed, "They grow up so fast!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed sat next to his father as the black hyena started to dig a hole. Within moments, Kivuli backed away and looked at his work.

"Well, Ed?" Kivuli smiled at his son, "What do you think? Not bad, if I do say so myself!"

Ed laughed and nodded, his large tongue flapping around.

"Glad you like it!" Kivuli exclaimed, "Now, when it rains, all we have to do is crawl inside!"

Ed began to run around in circles, laughing happily. Kivuli raised an eyebrow, before looking over his shoulder to see two hyena cubs running in their direction. Kivuli smiled to himself.

"Oh, it's them," Kivuli nodded, "Ed's friends."

As the two cubs neared Kivuli and his son, Banzai leaped forward and tackled Ed. The two hyenas rolled around on the ground for a few minutes, before collapsing on their backs and panting heavily.

"Hey, Ed!" Banzai smiled at his friend, "Me and Shenzi are gonna go play. You wanna come!"

Ed nodded vigorously, rolling to his feet and looking up at his father hopefully. Kivuli let out a heavy sigh.

"Go on," Kivuli smiled at his son, "Have fun! I have to go take care of something, anyway."

Ed nodded and ran off with his friends. Kivuli smiled and waved as the three cubs disappeared, before looking both ways and trotting after them.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind the black hyena.

Kivuli turned to see a silver-eyed hyena sitting on a nearby rock.

"Oh, hi Issa," Kivuli nodded, "Something on your mind?"

"If I didn't know any better," Issa grinned, "I'd think that you were about to follow Ed to make sure that he stays safe."

"Yeah, what of it?" Kivuli snorted.

Issa sighed and jumped of of the rock, walking over to Kivuli and placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Kivuli," Issa smiled, "You can't keep doing this. You need to let him go off on his own. He'll be fine."

Kivuli sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Issa," Kivuli sighed, "I'm just going to...find some food."

Kivuli turned to walk away from Issa, but the seer hyena leaped in front of him and smirked.

"What are you doing?" Kivuli asked in confusion.

"Making sure that you don't go sneaking after Ed," Issa replied.

Kivuli glared at Issa, before going back to digging his hole.

"Fine," Kivuli stated, "Be that way. I'm just going to keep digging this burrow. Don't worry. I know that you only have Ed's best interest in mind. That's the only reason that I'm letting you live. Go on, I won't go chasing after Ed."

"I'll stay, thanks," Issa stated, going back to his rock.

"Okay," Kivuli shrugged, widening the burrow, "Suit yourself."

Issa rested his head in his paws, keeping a close watch on Kivuli. Kivuli smiled to himself.

_I can't risk resorting to violence, _Kivuli thought to himself,_ I need to lie low for a while. Why am I so worried, anyway? Ed will be fine on his own. He is, after all, my son!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Taka, Mufasa, and Zira ran to a large clearing in the Pride Lands, devoid of any other Pride Landers.

"Now what?" Zira asked the two lion cubs.

Mufasa and Taka shrugged.

"Maybe we should go find Sarabi and Sarafina," Taka suggested, "They always seem to have good ideas for what to do."

Mufasa nodded. Zira opened her mouth and pointed inside, making a gagging noise. The three cubs ran off to find their friends. Suddenly, they ran into a trio of hyena cubs. The six cubs fell over and groaned, before getting to their feet.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Banzai growled.

"Excuse me?" Mufasa asked, baring his teeth at Banzai, "You should show some respect! You're speaking to the future king!"

"Oh, I'm really shaking!" Banzai smiled sarcastically.

Shenzi looked over at Taka and nudged Banzai.

"Hey," Shenzi stated, "Isn't that the cub from before?"

"Hmm?" Banzai replied, glancing at Taka, "Yeah it is."

Taka's eyelids lowered with disinterest.

"Oh," Taka said dryly, "It's you three."

Zira and Mufasa looked at Taka in confusion.

"You know these guys?" Zira asked.

"We've crossed paths," Taka replied, before turning to the trio of hyena cubs, "Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, right?"

The three hyena cubs nodded.

"Yeah, and you're Taka," Shenzi stated, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Zira jumped in front of Taka and bared her teeth at Shenzi.

"None of your business!" Zira growled.

"Hey!" Banzai snarled, glaring at Zira, "You shouldn't talk to Shenzi like that! Now appologize!"

"And if I don't?" Zira smirked smugly.

"You'll be in for a world of hurt!" Banzai replied.

Mufasa swatted at Banzai with his claws. Banzai ducked and stepped backward.

"Back off!" Mufasa growled.

Ed leaped forward and bared his teeth at Mufasa, having seen the lion cub swat at his friend. Mufasa stared at Ed strangely.

"What's up with him?" Mufasa asked his brother, "Was he dropped on his head as a baby?"

Shenzi leaped on Mufasa and sank her teeth into his back. Mufasa snarled in pain and shook her off.

"Nobody insults Ed!" Shenzi growled, "Not while I'm around!"

Taka looked over at his brother's back, which was covered in teeth-marks. The dark-furred lion ran to his brother's side and glared at Shenzi.

"How dare you bite my brother?" Taka growled, "You'll pay for that!"

Shenzi smiled and crouched low to the ground, barring her teeth. Taka prepared to charge, but Mufasa held him back with his paw.

"No," Mufasa stated, shaking his head, "They're not worth it. We're leaving."

Taka and Zira nodded and followed Mufasa past the three hyenas.

"Yo, it's cool," Banzai shrugged, "We don't want to hang around a bunch of lions anyway. Man, I hate lions!"

"Yeah," Shenzi nodded, "They're so pushy!"

"And hairy!" Banzai stated with a smile.

"And stinky!" Shenzi added, holding her nose.

"And man are they..." Banzai smiled.

Banzai and Shenzi grinned at each other and pressed their backs together.

"UGG...GA-LY!" the two cubs cackled in unison.

Ed rolled around, holding his stomach and laughing wildly. Mufasa, Taka, and Zira stopped in their tracks, before turning to the trio of hyenas and growling. The three hyena's looked over at the other cubs and growled back.

"Oh, what?" Banzai smiled, "You want some?"

Zira, Mufasa, and Taka bared their teeth and crouched low to the ground, preparing to strike. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed did likewise. The six cubs slowly walked to wards each other, ready to pounce.

"Now, now," came a nearby voice, "There's no need to fight."

The six cubs looked over in the direction of the voice to see a white lion standing next to a white elephant. The cubs' jaws dropped as they stared at the two newcomers in shock.

"Now," the white lion said calmly, "What seems to be the problem, here?"

The cubs froze with fear as they caught a glimpse of the lion's pink eyes, before glancing at each other and running away in terror.

"AHHHHHH!" the siz cubs cried in unison, "IT'S A GHOST!"

The white lion glanced up at the white elephant in confusion.

"What was that about?" the lion asked.

The elephant merely shrugged.

"Hmmm," the lion said thoughtfully, "It must have been something I said. Maybe I should go after them and make sure that they're alright."

The elephant nodded and followed his friend as he ran to find the cubs. Little did they know that they wouldn't be as welcomed by everyone else as they had hoped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you like it! Please review. I really need feedback. Let me know what you want. Sorry about the crappy title. I just didn't have any ideas. I'll change it if I think of something better._


	2. Strange Saviors

_Hello again. Thank you for the reviews that I have gotten so far. Jengo, Kitimiri, Ramu, Kumi, Guedado, Kamari and Komo are my characters, and are not to be used without my permission. The Falme Kindakindaki is my area, and not to be used without my permission._ _Forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Strange Saviors

Jengo stood at the border of the Pride Lands. Beside him sat a large lion with a brownish-red mane. Jengo let out a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter?" the large lion smiled at Jengo, "You're not scared, are you?"

"Of course not!" Jengo growled defensively, "I just don't see why I need to be here! Couldn't you do it on your own, Ramu?"

"Yeah, I could," Ramu shrugged, "But for some reason, Lord Kitimiri wanted you to come along. Don't worry about it! All we need to do is grab the princes and get out. "

"Well, alright," Jengo sighed, "But I have a bad feeling about this."

Ramu smiled and ran into the Pride Lands, Jengo following close behind.

"Don't mess this up," Ramu warned his friend with a growl, "I don't even want to think about what the kings will do to us if we come back empty-handed!"

Jengo nodded and gulped, knowing that it would not be wise to disappoint his two kings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mufasa, Zira, Taka, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed stopped running and panted heavily, glancing over their shoulders.

"Do you think we lost 'em?" Zira asked.

"Yeah," Mufasa stated, "They're gone."

"That was close," Taka breathed, "Those ghosts almost got us!"

The trio of hyena cubs glanced at each other, before turning to the lion cubs and snarling.

"Well," Banzai growled, "I guess now we can finish what we started!"

Mufasa, Taka, and Zira crouched low to the ground and snarled back at the hyenas. Suddenly, two lioness cubs joined them and glared at the hyenas.

"You guys have some kind of problem with our friends?" Sarafina asked with a growl.

Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed straitened themselves out and stared at the two new cubs, before backing away.

"Yeah, just like lions, too!" Shenzi smirked, "Always ganging up on everyone else!"

The three hyena cubs backed up, before turning around and running.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Banzai called back, "We'll be back!"

Ed laughed wildly as he and his friends disappeared from the lion cubs' view. Sarabi and Sarafina smiled and turned to their friends.

"Hey, guys," Sarabi laughed, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, just some of those stupid hyenas causin' trouble," Mufasa replied.

"Well," Sarafina nodded, "It's a good thing that we came when we did!"

Taka sat up strait, pointing his tail upward proudly.

"We had the situation perfectly under control," Taka declared, "We didn't need your help!"

"Yeah…sure," Sarafina smiled, "Anyway, me and Sarabi were thinking of checking out the western border. You guys come?"

Taka, Mufasa, and Zira nodded and followed the two lioness cubs as they ran to wards the Pride Lands' western border, laughing all the way. Behind a nearby bush, Jengo and Ramu smiled at each other.

"This almost too easy!" Jengo laughed quietly.

"Told you," Ramu stated, sneaking out from behind the bush, "Now, then……To the western border!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Ahadi and Uru walked out of the Royal Den and sat at the edge of Pride Rock.

"Kumi should be stopping by, soon," Ahadi commented, "I'm expecting his report."

Ahadi paused a moment, before smiling at his mate.

"I must say," Ahadi continued, "He's been doing a wonderful job filling in for Zuzu while she's been…..unable to perform her duties."

"Yeah," Uru laughed, "I still can't believe that she's pregnant! After all her talk of what horrible curses children are! She'll learn. Any day, now!"

"Yes," Ahadi sighed, "I may end up hiring Kumi as a permanent majordomo."

A small horn-bill appeared in front of Ahadi and flapped its wings in panic.

"Sire!" Kumi cried, "There have outsiders spotted in the Pride Lands!"

"What?" Ahadi gasped, "How many?"

"Two," Kumi replied nervously, "Both lions. What should we do?"

Ahadi growled and ran down Pride Rock.

"I want all the lionesses on guard!" Ahadi called back, "Find these intruders!"

"Good thinking," Kumi nodded, flying off to find the lionesses, "Right away!"

Uru froze, before running down Pride Rock after her mate.

_The cubs!_ Uru thought to herself_, I have to find them!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kivuli emerged from his burrow and looked at it with satisfaction, before turning to Issa.

"Well, I'm all set here," Kivuli stated, "I'm going to find Jozi. I need him to request a council with Queen Uru for me. I'm expecting company, soon."

"What kind of company?" Issa asked, flickering his left ear.

"Oh," Kivuli laughed, "I'm not don't know, exactly. But I'm sure that I'll be pleasantly surprised!"

Issa stared at Kivuli strangely, getting to his feet.

"I might as well come along," Issa yawned, "See if Jozi needs any spiritual advice."

Kivuli rolled his eyes and nodded, before running off with Issa to find Jozi. The two hyenas eventually arrived at Jozi's location and ran up to the clan leader.

"No cuts in line," Jozi yawned, his eyes closed.

"Jozi," Issa smiled, "It's us. And besides. There is no line!"

Jozi opened his eyes to see that Issa was right. There where no more complaining hyenas in front of him. Jozi gave a sigh of relief.

"I have a favor to ask," Kivuli stated.

Jozi smacked himself on the head and groaned in annoyance.

"What is it?" Jozi sighed, "You need me to tell you whether or not your ears are too big. Or maybe you just want me to scratch your back? Is that what you want?"

"No," Kivuli replied, cocking his head in confusion, "I was just wondering if you could get me a council with Queen Uru. I'm expecting a visitor. I need to make sure that it would be alright for him to stay in the Pride Lands for a while."

Jozi stared at Kivuli in shock.

"Finally!" Jozi exclaimed, "A matter that actually carries some importance! You wouldn't believe the requests that I've been getting! One hyena actually came to me to tell me that he needed to go to the bathroom!"

Issa stifled a laugh. Jozi glared at the silver-eyed hyena, before turning his attention back to Kivuli.

"I'll see what I can do," Jozi smiled, "But this visitor better not be one of your assassin buddies!"

"No, it's nothing like that," Kivuli shrugged, "He's just coming to assist me with some things in my old age. I'm sure that he'll cause no trouble."

"Very well," Jozi nodded, "I'll talk to the queen."

Suddenly, Kimondo came bounding to wards the three hyenas, before falling forward. Kimondo groaned and got to his feet.

"Hey, guys," Kimondo stated, "Didja hear? There have been outsiders spotted in the kingdom!"

Kivuli's eyes widened.

"I better go find Ed!" Kivuli gasped, preparing to run off, before seeing three hyena cubs running in his direction.

The three cubs stopped in front of Jozi and breathed.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all safe!" Jozi exclaimed, "There have been outsiders spotted around here."

"We know," Shenzi nodded, "We heard that bird screaming about it."

Ed laughed and ran over to his father. The young hyena cub hugged Kivuli's leg, before sinking his teeth into Kivuli's ankle. Kivuli smiled down at his son, before shaking him off. Ed rolled backward and landed on his rear end.

"Hello, Ed!" Kivuli smiled, "Did you have fun with your friends?"

Ed began to nod, before shaking his head. Kivuli stared at Ed in confusion.

"We were having fun," Banzai explained, "Until those lion cubs started causing trouble!"

"Lion cubs?" Kimondo asked, "What lion cubs?"

"Taka and his gang," Banzai replied with a growl, before looking over at Shenzi's worried expression.

"What's up with you?" Banzai asked.

"Do you think those lion cubs know about the outsiders?" Shenzi asked her friend.

"Oh, who cares about them?" Banzai snorted, "With any luck, they'll those ghosts will get 'em?"

"Ghosts?" Jozi asked in confusion, "What ghosts?"

"These two ghosts we saw," Shenzi explained, "There was a lion-ghost, and an elephant-ghost."

"That's impossible! There are no such things as gho….." Kivuli started, before remembering Soga, "Um….Where did you see these ghosts, exactly?"

"Over by the Water Hole in a large clearing," Shenzi shrugged, "Why?"

Kivuli turned to Jozi and cocked his head.

"Maybe we should check it out," Kivuli suggested, "These so-called 'ghosts' could be a threat."

Jozi nodded, before turning to the cubs.

"You three go somewhere safe," Jozi told the cubs, "We're going to get to the bottom of this!"

With that, the four adult hyenas ran off, leaving the three cubs behind them.

"Now what should we do?" Shenzi asked her friends.

Ed laughed and pounced on Shenzi. The two cubs rolled around, wrestling on the ground. Banzai stared at them strangely, before shrugging.

"Fine by me!" Banzai laughed, jumping between his two friends and getting caught in the rolling ball of cubs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The five lion cubs arrived at the western border and looked around.

"Hmm," Zira commented, "Not much around here. There's not even a Pride Lander in sight."

The rest of the cubs nodded sadly. Suddenly, a booming laughter came from behind them. The cubs turned to see two large lions advancing to wards them.

"Well, Ramu!" the smaller lion laughed, "Look what we have hear! If it isn't the princes and their friends!"

The five cubs backed away from the two lions in fear.

"Who….who are you guys?" Mufasa stammered, "What do you want?"

The smaller lion glared at Mufasa and raised his paw, claws extended.

"I'll ask the questions around here!" the lion growled, preparing to strike.

The cubs covered their heads and cowered.

"Easy, Jengo," Ramu warned, "We're supposed to take the princes back to the Falme Kindakindaki alive, like Lord Guedado told us to."

Taka and Mufasa's eyes widened at the mention of their grand-uncle.

"Run!" Mufasa and Taka cried in unison.

The five cubs ran as fast as they could, but they were not fast enough to escape the two lions, who quickly grabbed Mufasa and Taka by the scruffs of their necks.

"Aurgh!" the two cubs growled in pain.

The three lioness cubs turned to the adult lions and bared their teeth.

"Let them go!" Sarabi snarled.

Jengo looked over at Ramu hopefully, Taka hunging in his mouth. Ramu nodded slowly, giving Jengo the signal to leap at the lioness cubs and knock them unconscious with his paw.

"No!" Taka cried as his friends fell to the ground.

"You monsters!" Mufasa growled, "Let us go!"

The two adult lions dropped the princes, before clubbing them in the back of their heads with their paws. The two cubs were knocked out-cold.

"That otta shut 'em up!" Jengo smiled, picking up Taka again.

The two lions ran off with the princes in their mouths, leaving the unconscious lioness cubs behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jozi and his group ran to the clearing that Shenzi had indicated and looked around.

"No sign of any ghosts here," Kimondo commented, "Maybe they just imagined it."

The other hyenas nodded and turned to walk away. Suddenly, a group of lionesses led by Ahadi ran up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Ahadi growled at the hyenas.

"We live here," Kivuli smiled, "We've been living here for a while! What, did you just notice us now?"

Ahadi glared at the black hyena, before suddenly thinking of something from his past.

"You look very familiar," Ahadi stated.

"I do?" Kivuli asked in confusion.

"Yes," Ahadi replied, "Like that black hyena who killed my mother!"

Kivuli cocked his head, deciding to play dumb.

"Really?" Kivuli asked, "Well, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Are you his son?" Ahadi growled.

"Pardon?" Kivuli asked in surprise.

"Are you his son?" Ahadi reiterated, "He was an adult when I was fairly young, so I'm assuming that he's dead now. But I've sworn to take revenge on his descendents for what he did to my mother!"

Kivuli paused a moment, digging his claws into the ground.

"Nope," Kivuli smiled, "I can honestly say that I am not a descendent of the hyena who killed your mother. My father was not black, nor was anyone else in my family."

Ahadi stared at the black hyena skeptically. Uru walked over to her mate and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ahadi?" Uru asked, "Aren't we supposed to be doing something right now? Y'know, like……looking for the intruders?"

Ahadi shook his head quickly and turned to his mate.

"What? Oh, yes. Quite," Ahadi coughed, "Alright, let's keep searching."

"Mind if we come along?" Kivuli asked with a smile.

"You?" Ahadi growled, still retaining his strong dislike for hyenas, "Why would you want to come?"

"These intruders are a threat to the Pride Lands," Kivuli explained, "And we'll do anything we can to protect our new home!"

"We will?" Kimondo asked with a gulp.

Issa elbowed Kimondo in the shoulder. Ahadi glared at the hyenas. Uru stepped forward, brushing against her mate.

"Of course you may help us," Uru nodded at the hyenas, "We'll need as much help as we can get!"

"What?" Ahadi gasped, glancing at his mate, "But Uru…"

"Come on!" Uru called to the lionesses, "Let's keep searching!"

The lionesses nodded and ran off, as did the hyenas. Ahadi shook his head and chased after them. Kivuli smiled to himself.

_Heh,_ Kivuli thought to himself, _Gaining these lions' trust will be easier than I thought!_

The group of lions and hyenas ran continued their search and ended up near the western border, where they found three lioness cubs lying unconscious on the ground. The lionesses gasped and ran to the cubs, shaking them back into consciousness.

"….Huh?" Zira groaned, "What happened?"

"Zira!" Uru exclaimed, "Where are Mufasa and Taka?"

Zira , Sarafina, and Sarabi looked at ground and began to cry.

"They were cubnapped," Zira sobbed, "By two big lions."

Uru's eyes widened with shock as tears slowly dripped down her cheeks. Within moments, her expression changed to one of anger.

"Where are these lions?" Uru asked the cubs.

The cubs glanced at each other sadly.

"We don't know," Sarafina stated, "They attacked us and ran away."

Uru closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger, before turning to the lionesses and hyenas.

"You all stay here with the cubs," Uru ordered, "I'm going to find my sons!"

"Not without me!" Ahadi stated, stepping forward.

Uru turned to her mate and nodded, before running off in search of Mufasa and Taka. The hyenas glanced at each other and sighed.

"Should we go after them?" Kimondo asked.

"No," Jozi shook his head, "We should just stay here like the queen told us to. They'll be alright."

The other hyenas nodded and sat down. Kivuli stared beyond the western border.

"Something seems strange about this," Kivuli grumbled to himself, "It wreaks of Kitimiri!"

-------------------------------------------------

Jengo and Ramu stopped running and placed the princes on the ground. The two lions glanced back at the Pride Lands, which were far-off from the dessert where they now stood.

"So, what kind of reward to you think we'll get?" Jengo asked his friend.

"Reward?" Ramu replied, thinking it over, "Is the knowledge that we have served our kings well not reward enough for you?"

"Come on!" Jengo laughed, "There must be something that you want."

"I only want to serve my kingdom," Ramu sighed.

Jengo rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the two lion cubs began to regain consciousness.

"Ugh….Where are we?" Mufasa groaned painfully.

The two cubs looked up at the large lions.

"You!" Taka growled.

"Oh, look, Ramu," Jengo said tiredly, "They're awake."

The two cubs began to back away, but Ramu lunged forward and caught both the princes by the scruffs of their necks, lifting them off of the ground.

"Hey, let us go!" Mufasa growled.

"Not a chance!" Jengo laughed, "Our kings have a great interest in you! They've offered us a large reward for your capture. We can't just let you run off! It's bad business!"

Mufasa and Taka glared at Jengo. Jengo merely laughed and glanced at Ramu.

"Come on," Jengo stated, "We should keep going if we want to get home soon."

The large lion nodded and followed Jengo. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them.

"Let them go!" the voice roared.

Jengo and Ramu turned around to see a white lion standing atop a sand dune. Mufasa and Taka's eyes widened. It was the same lion that they had encountered before. Jengo smiled smugly.

"You should mind your own business, if you know what's good for you!" Jengo growled.

"You'd best do as I say," the white lion stated, "Let...them...go!"

Ramu began to step forward, the princes hanging in his mouth. Jengo held him back with his paw.

"I'll take care of this pest," Jengo smiled, "You just hold onto the cubs."

Ramu nodded. Jengo snarled charged at the white lion. When Jengo was close enough to stike, the white lion swatted sand into the Jengo's eyes, temporally blinding him. Before Jengo could wipe the sand from his eyes, the white lion struck him with the back of his paw. Jengo fell to the ground. The white lion sat back down and glanced at Ramu. Ramu glared at the white lion and dropped the princes in the sand to charge at his opponent. The two princes got to their feet and stared in awe as the white lion clubbed Ramu on the chin, sending the large lion falling backward. The two princes now knew that they were wrong about the white lion. He couldn't be a ghost. No ghost could fight off a charging lion like that. The white lion stood over Ramu placed a paw on his neck. Jengo quickly got to his feet and pounced on the white lion's back, sinking his teeth into its neck. The white lion roared in pain and fell to the ground. Jengo pinned the lion on the dessert sand, placing a paw on his chin to expose the white lion's neck.

"You want the honor?" Jengo smiled at his friend.

Ramu nodded and got to his feet. The large lion stood over the white lion and prepared to snap his neck. Suddenly, a large trumpetting noise came from behind them. The two lions turned there heads, watching in horror as a white elephant emerged from a large sand dune. The white lion smirked. The elephant swung his truck above his head, before using it to knock the two lions off of his friend. Ramu and Jengo were sent skidding across the sand. Ramu got to his feet and charged at the white elephant. The elephant grabbed Ramu's ankle, swinging the lion around before tossing him into Jengo. The two lions scrambled over each other, before running away as fast as they could. The white elephant wrapped his trunk around the white lion and lifted him to his feet. The lion smiled up at the elephant, brushing sand from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Komo," the white lion smiled, "I thought that I was going to die, for a moment, there."

The white elephant nodded. Mufasa and Taka stared at the two white creatures in confusion. The white lion looked at them, before walking over to the two princes and sitting down.

"Are you two alright?" the lion asked.

The two cubs nodded.

"Good!" the white lion exclaimed, "I'm sorry that you had to see that. We usually don't resort to violence, but we will if we have to...Hey, you're those cubs from before! I'm sorry. I think I might have scared you earlier. I wanted to apologize before, but I couldn't find you anywhere! Well, it sure was a good thing that we ran into you again! What did those lions want with you, anyway?"

Mufasa and Taka shrugged, staring at the strange lion.

"You saved us," Mufasa gasped, "But why?"

"You looked like you needed our help," the white lion shrugged, "We couldn't just let you get taken by those lions."

"But we're not even in your pride," Taka stated.

"So?" the white lion smiled, "Why should that matter? A lion is a lion, no matter where they are from."

The two brothers glanced at each other.

"Are you guys ghosts?" Mufasa blurted out by accident.

"Ghosts?" the white lion laughed, "Certainly not! We are merely albinos!"

"Albinos?" both cubs asked in confusion.

"Yes," the lion nodded, "It means that we were both born completly white."

"That's weird," Taka commented.

"Yes, I suppose it is!" the lion chuckled, "Why? Is there a problem with the way we look?"

Both cubs shook their heads.

"I'm Mufasa," Mufasa stated, before pointing to his brother, "And this is my brother, Taka."

"Pleasure to meet you both!" the white lion smiled, "My name is Kamari. This elephant here is my friend, Komo."

The white elephant nodded. The two cubs stared at him strangely.

"Oh, don't mind Komo," Kamari stated, "He doesn't talk. He's been that way ever since I met him!"

The two cubs nodded and cocked their heads at the white lion.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Taka started, "What kingdom are you guys from?"

"We are not from a kingdom," Kamari replied, "We are nomads. We travel from place to place, seeing many different lands. I guess you could say that the world is our kingdom!"

The two cubs stared up at Kamari strangely.

"But don't you ever want a real home?" Taka asked.

"That is why we travel," Kamari stated, "We've gone from kingdom to kingdom, clan to clan, in search of a place to live. Unfortunately, due to our appearance, we were chased out of each one of them. That won't stop us. We'll find a home eventually."

"But why do you have to search?" Mufasa asked, "Have you always been nomads?"

"No," the white lion explained, shaking his head sadly, "I once had a home...but I was exiled. I've been a traveler since then. As for Komo...I don't really know where he is from. I found him lying in a desert, covered in cuts and bruises. My guess is that he was abused by the other elephants. Anyway, shortly after I found him, a group of hyenas tried to eat have him for lunch. He was too injured to move, so I quickly chaced them away. I, unfortunately, had to leave him there so that I could find a place with food. That night, those same hyenas came after me, wanting to take revenge on me for 'costing them a meal'. Sure enough, Komo came to my rescue and beat them off. We've been friends ever since, traveling together to find our place in the world."

Kamari smiled up at Komo. The white elephant returned the smile and nodded.

"That makes sense," Mufasa stated, stroking his chin, "But why were you exiled from your home?"

Kamari paused a moment and hung his head.

"I did something," Kamari sighed sadly, "Something...horrible."

"What did you do?" Taka asked, looking at the white lion in confusion.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," Kamari stated, a tear sliding down his cheek, "It's too painful. And anyway, we must be off. So, would you mind telling me where you are from?"

"Over there, in the Pride Lands," Mufasa replied, pointing to Pride Rock, "Why?"

"So we may escort you back," Kamari smiled, "We're not about to leave two youngs cubs like yourselves alone in a desert, especially not when someone is after them! Now, come on. We'll take you home."

The two cubs nodded and smiled, following the two albinos to wards Pride Rock. Mufasa thought for a moment, before looking up at Kamari.

"Mr. Kamari?" Mufasa asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Kamari nodded, "And you may call me just Kamari, if you like."

"Oh, okay, Kamari," Mufasa nodded, "I was just wondering. You're looking for a home, right? Why don't you come live with us, in the Pride Lands?"

Kamari stopped in his tracks and stared at Mufasa with his pink eyes.

"You mean it?" Kamari asked hopefully, "Do you really think that we can?"

"Sure," Mufasa shrugged, "I'll put in a good word for you with my dad. He's the king of the Pride Lands!"

"Yeah," Taka added, "We're both princes. You saved our lives, so our father is sure to be in your debt!"

Kamari looked up at Komo and laughed.

"How about that, Komo?" Kamari chuckled, "We've just rescued a pair of princes without even realizing it! And we may have found our new home! It looks like things are finally looking up for us!"

The white elephant smiled and nodded, swinging his trunk back and forth. Mufasa smiled and looked over at his brother, who was clearly deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" Mufasa asked his brother.

Taka looked over at Mufasa and beckoned him with his paw. Mufasa stared at Taka strangely, before walking next to his brother closely. Taka spoke to Mufasa quietly.

"Is it just me," Taka whispered, "Or does Kamari sort of look like dad?"

Mufasa looked over at Kamari. The cub's eyes widened, now noticing that Taka was right. Kamari did look a bit like Ahadi, except that Karmari was younger, and, of course, completely white.

"Yeah," Mufasa whispered back, "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

Kamari looked back at the cubs in concern.

"Is something wrong?" Kamari asked.

"What? Oh, no. It's nothing," Mufasa replied.

Kamari shrugged and continued walking forward. The two princes glanced at each other, before following the white lion and elephant.

Behind a nearby sand dune, Jengo and Ramu watched the two albinos walked off with the princes.

"Damn!" Ramu growled quietly, "We almost had them! If it wasn't for those two...We should go home and tell the kings. These white freaks could be a problem!"

"Owwooooo," Jengo groaned, his ears drooping, "They're not going to be happy when we return without the princes!"

"Yeah," Ramu sighed, patting his friend on the back, "But we have no choice. Not while those two are around...You might want to enjoy every last minute that you have with a tail on the way back. I have a feeling that we'll be losing them soon!"

Jengo quivered and followed his friend as they slowly walked in the direction of the Falme Kindakindaki, preparing to tell their kings of their failure to capture the cubs. Jengo constantly found himself trembling. Ramu was being an optimist. Jengo knew that he and his friend would most likely lose a lot more than just their tails. To say that Kitimiri and Guedado overreacted when bad new was brought to them would have been a huge understatement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, I really hope that you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think. Please review!_


	3. Unwelcome Vistors

_Hey. Read, forgive typos, review, and enjoy! Kalab, the Beast, and Haini are my characters, and are not to be used without my permission. The Bloody Shadows is my area, and is not to be used without my permission._

-------------------------------------------------

Unwelcome Visitors

Mufasa and Taka walked beside the two albinos, constantly glancing at them in. The two cubs had still not gotten used to Kamari and Komo's odd coloring. Kamari smiled down at the cubs, still excited about the idea of finally having a home.

"What are the Pride Lands like, anyway?" Kamari asked, "I only really caught a glimpse of it when we were passing by."

"Oh, you'll love it!" Mufasa smiled, "There's lots of food and water, cool shade, and plenty of other animals to hang out with!"

"Hmm," Kamari stated thoughtfully, "So, it's basically the exact opposite of a desert?"

"Yep," Taka nodded.

"It sounds perfect!" Kamari laughed, "I can't even begin to tell you how horrible these deserts are!"

"Yeah, I know," Mufasa stated, wiping his forehead with his paw, "I've only been in a desert for a few hours, and I already I hate them!"

"Try living in one your whole life!" Kamari smiled, "It's murder! Right, Komo?"

The white elephant nodded and flapped his ears. Suddenly, Mufasa and Taka heard their mother's voice from across the dessert.

"Mufasa! Taka!" Uru cried, "Where are you?"

The two cubs ears pricked up.

"Hey, that's Mother!" Taka exclaimed.

Kamari and Komo smiled at each other and nodded as the cubs ran ahead of them. The two princes soon caught sight of their parents and began to run faster.

"Dad!" Mufasa called.

"Mother!" Taka laughed.

Ahadi and Uru turned their heads to see their sons bounding to wards them. Uru's eyes filled with tears as she embraced the two cubs in her arms.

"Oh, I was so worried!" Uru breathed, "What happened?"

"These two lions captured us!" Mufasa explained, "They were planning on taking us to their home in the...well I don't remember how to say it...Um...Falme...Kinda...Kindoky, I think."

Uru stared at Mufasa in confusion.

"They said that they work for Guedado!" Taka piped up.

Uru and Ahadi froze for a moment.

"Guedado?" Ahadi asked, almost with a growl, "Are you sure?"

The two cubs nodded.

"I thought we'd heard the last of him!" Ahadi growled, striking away some sand with his paw, "Why would he send someone to kidnap my cubs? What is he planning?"

"I don't know," Uru replied, before nuzzling her cubs, "But the important thing is that you two are alright. How did you get away from the lions, anyway?"

"These two albinos saved us," Taka explained.

"Albinos?" Uru asked, staring at Taka strangely, "What are albinos?"

Kamari and Komo appeared from behind a sand dune and walked up to Ahadi and Uru, smiling widely. The king and queen stared at the newcomers strangely, taken aback by their appearance. Ahadi glared at the white lion, before leaping forward and smacking him in the face with the back of his paw. Kamari fell to the ground and held his cheek. Komo quickly helped his friend up with his trunk.

"Ouch!" Kamari groaned, rubbing his cheek, "That hurt! What was that for?"

"Why are you here?" Ahadi snarled.

"I came to make sure that the cubs got home safely," Kamari explained, "I assume that you are their father?"

"Liar!" Ahadi roared, smacking Kamari in the face with his paw again.

Kamari fell to the ground and was once again helped up by Komo's trunk.

"I wish you'd stop doing that!" Kamari stated.

Ahadi raised his paw to strike Kamari a third time. Mufasa and Taka quickly leaped in front of Kamari and held their arms out to created a wall.

"No, Father!" Taka exclaimed, "He saved us!"

"Taka's right!" Mufasa added, "He and Komo chased off those lions."

Ahadi paused for a moment, before lowering his paw and glaring at Kamari.

"Why did you save them?" Ahadi growled, "What do you want?"

"We saved them because it was the right thing to do," Kamari stated, "We were in the right place at the right time."

"They're nomads, Father," Taka explained, "They're looking for a home. Me and Mufasa were thinking that maybe they could come live in the Pride Lands!"

"Absolutely not!" Ahadi growled at Taka, "They are outsiders! You can't trust their kind!"

Taka shrank before his father. Mufasa stepped in front of his brother, looking up at Ahadi.

"Oh, come on Dad!" Mufasa pleaded, "They saved me and Taka! They're not a threat! All they want is somewhere to live!"

"I said no!" Ahadi growled, before glaring at the white lion, "They're only acting innocent so that they can strike when we least expect it! They must have some ulterior motive!"

"But..." the two cubs began, before being cut-off by Kamari.

"No," Kamari sighed, shaking his head, "Y'know what? It's fine. It was wrong of us to get our hopes up, especially after they've been dashed so many times. We'll be fine. We're used to it. Farewell, Mufasa and Taka. It truly was a pleasure to have met you both. Come along, Komo. We're leaving."

Kamari began to walk off. Komo looked over at the two cubs sadly, before following his friend. Uru stared down at her cubs' sad expressions, before calling after the two albinos.

"Wait!" Uru called.

Kamari and Komo turned to face the queen, cocking their heads.

"You two saved our cubs," Uru stated, "The least that we could do is give you a home in the Pride Lands."

The two albinos smiled at Uru hopefully.

"What?" Ahadi gasped in shock, turning to his mate, "What do you think you're doing, Uru? I already said no!"

"If it hadn't been for them, Taka and Mufasa would still be in those lions' clutches," Uru said plainly, "We are in their debt. All that they are asking for is a home. What's so wrong with that?"

"Uru," Ahadi growled, "They are outsiders. How do we know that they didn't just fake the whole thing to gain our trust? They could be dangerous!"

"Even so," Uru sighed, "We can't go against Royal Protocol. All debts must be paid in full, whether you like it or not."

"And I don't like it!" Ahadi growled, "I really, really don't like it! Who came up with that stupid law, anyway?"

"Your father," Uru smiled.

"Oh...yes, that's right," Ahadi stammered, before glaring at the albinos, "But I still don't trust them!"

Uru brushed against her mate and purred.

"Oh, Ahadi," Uru stated softly, "They only want a place to stay. And the cubs seem to like them very much. What harm could they really do? Just let them stay."

Ahadi looked at his mate doubtfully.

"Or," Uru began again, "I suppose you could break a royal law, and not let them stay! Wouldn't that be setting a fine example of how a king behaves! You might want to take notes, Mufy!"

Ahadi looked down at Mufasa. Mufasa stared at his father with impressionable eyes. Ahadi let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Fine," Ahadi grumbled, "They may stay. But I'll be keeping an eye on them! And he will have to do his own hunting. I won't have my lionesses over-hunting for an outsider."

"Thank you, sire," Kamari bowed, "I understand. I have no problem with hunting for myself."

"Yahoo!" Mufasa and Taka cheered happily, running around their mother.

Kamari looked up and noticed Ahadi glaring at Komo. The white lion stared at the king strangely, before glancing at the white elephant and realizing the problem.

"Oh, Komo," Kamari smiled, "He's a king. You must bow to him."

The elephant looked at his friend and cocked his head in confusion.

"As a sign of respect," Kamari stated.

Komo shrugged and bowed to Ahadi. Ahadi squinted at the two albinos.

"Who are you two, anyway?" Ahadi asked curtly, "And where are you from?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" Kamari exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I am Kamari, formerly of the Eastern Desert Pride. My friend here is Komo. I'm not quite sure where he is from."

"Well?" Ahadi growled at the white elephant, "Where are you from?"

Komo stared at Ahadi strangely, before looking to Kamari.

"Please excuse Komo," Kamari smiled, "He does not talk."

"Doesn't talk?" Ahadi asked, "Well, I find that very suspicious! And one more thing! You say that you were part of a pride, once. Why are you no longer with them?"

Kamari froze, thinking of a way to get out of the question.

"Enough, Ahadi!" Uru stated, glaring at her mate, "There's no need for an interrogation!"

Kamari gave a sigh of relief as Ahadi backed down.

"I'm sorry about my husband's rudeness," Uru smiled at the white lion, "It's nice to meet you both. I am Uru. This is my mate, Ahadi. We are the queen and king of the Pride Lands."

"It is an honor to be in your presence!" Kamari bowed.

Komo looked over at Kamari, before bowing to Uru. Ahadi rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Ahadi growled, "We should go home."

Ahadi stormed off for the Pride Lands. Uru shrugged and walked after her mate, her two sons following close behind. As Kamari and Komo followed the Pride Landers, Komo tapped Kamari on the shoulder and pointed to Ahadi with his trunk, trumpeting quietly.

"Yeah, I suppose we do look similar," Kamari nodded, "I wonder why that is."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Royal Family was immediately greeted by the lionesses and hyenas, who laughed and cheered. The three lioness cubs dashed at the princes and embraced them tightly.

"I can't believe you guys are okay!" Sarabi laughed, "We thought that you were gone forever!"

"Oh, I was so worried!" Sarfina exclaimed.

"Taka!" Zira cried, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

The two princes shook their heads and smiled at their friends. Suddenly, the lioness cubs froze, a look of horror on their faces. The hyenas and other lionesses did the same. Taka and Mufasa looked at them strangely, before glancing over their shoulders to see that Kamari and Komo had arrived.

"It's the ghosts!" Zira whispered.

"They're not ghosts!" Mufasa laughed, "They're albinos. They saved us from those lions."

The three lioness cubs stared at the albinos in shock. Some of the lionesses began to growl at the white creatures, but Uru called them off.

"It's alright!" Uru smiled calmly, "This is Kamari and Komo. They're going to be living in the Pride Lands from now on."

"Queen Uru!" one of the lionesses gasped, glancing at the newcomers, "Are you sure?"

Uru nodded at the lioness and turned to the two albinos.

"Don't be scared," Uru stated, beckoning the two over with her paw, "Come. They won't hurt you!"

Kamari and Komo slowly walked over to the group of lions and hyenas.

"Komo, Kamari," Uru smiled, "These are just some of the Pride Landers. I'm sure that you'll meet the rest later."

Kamari and Komo smiled and nodded, glancing at the group. Kamari's eyes widened upon seeing a black hyena among them. The white lion walked over to Kivuli and stared at him strangely.

"Kivuli?" Kamari asked, "Is that you?"

Kivuli paused for a moment, examining the white lion closely.

"Oh, it's you," Kivuli stated plainly, "I never expected to see you again."

"I didn't expect to see you, either!" Kamari exclaimed in shock, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the Bloody Shadows?"

Kivuli glanced over at the Royal Family, the cubs, the lionesses, and the other hyenas. Each of them was staring at him in confusion.

"We'll…..catch up later," Kivuli smiled nervously, "Why don't you explore your new home, for now? I'm sure that there is much that you'd like to see."

Kamari cocked his head at Kivuli, before glancing over at the king and queen.

"Would that be all right?" Kamari asked.

Uru smiled and nodded. Ahadi paused a moment, before also nodding.

"Great!" Kamari smiled, "Come along, Komo!"

The white elephant nodded and followed his friend past the lionesses. With each step, the two albinos heard more and more whispers among the lionesses.

"Look at them!" one lioness gasped quietly, "They're completely white!"

"And look at their eyes!" another lioness stated softly, "They're pink! How strange! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Do you think we can trust them?" a third lioness asked.

"I don't know," the first lioness replied, "But if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from them. Who knows what those freaks are capable of?"

The other lionesses nodded. Kamari let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Komo, who was waving his trunk as he walked. The two smiled at each other. They had finally found a home. They did not even care about what the Pride Landers thought of them, as long as the situation didn't become violent. In truth, the words the lionesses had whispered had been the kindest that the albinos had ever heard from members of a pride. The two could put up with harsh words, so long as they had a home. Anything was better than living in the desert. Kivuli stared at the two as they walked off.

"What was that all about?" Kimondo asked the black hyena, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah…sorta," Kivuli shrugged, turning away from the group of hyenas.

_So,_ Kivuli thought to himself, _He's alive, after all. It matters not, as long as he doesn't get in my way!_

Uru yawned, turning to the lionesses.

"It's getting late," Uru stated, "You should all go home. Don't worry about the cubs. Ahadi and I will take them home."

The lionesses nodded and ran off, leaving the Royal Family, cubs, and hyenas behind. Uru glanced over at her mate, who was wearing a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Uru asked in concern.

"You know very well what's wrong," Ahadi sighed, "It's those two outsiders. I don't trust them one bit! Especially not that lion! I know a thing or two about nomads! They don't just leave their groups like that! Why would he be an exception?"

"He was exiled," Mufasa blurted out.

"WHAT?" Ahadi roared, "WHY?"

Mufasa fell backward in surprise, before getting to his feet and replying.

"He didn't say," Mufasa stated nervously.

Ahadi roared again and turned to run off, before Uru leaped in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Uru asked.

"I'm going to find that outsider and throw him out of my kingdom!" Ahadi growled, "Now move!"

"We don't know that he did anything wrong," Uru stated, standing her ground, "Aren't all males exiled from their kingdom at some point?"

Mufasa and Taka's eyes widened with shock. Uru, having noticed this, looked over at her cubs and smiled.

"Not you two," Uru said, shaking her head, " Just the non-royal males."

Mufasa and Taka gave a sigh of relief.

"Nomads are different," Ahadi explained with a growl, "Males never leave the group. Now stand aside. I'm going to deal with this intruder!"

"No, Ahadi," Uru sighed, "Because I know how you do things. You'll just attack first, and ask questions later. You can't do anything to him without proof that he did something wrong."

Ahadi glanced over at the hyenas, who were now walking away.

"You want proof?" Ahadi asked his mate, "Fine! You! Black hyena! Come here!"

The other hyenas turned to Kivuli, who merely shrugged and walked over to Ahadi.

"Something you need from me, sire?" Kivuli asked formally.

"You seem to have met that white lion before," Ahadi stated, "Do you have any idea why he was exiled?"

"I…well….Indeed I do, sire," Kivuli nodded.

"And?" Ahadi growled.

"And what?" Kivuli asked.

"Why was he exiled?" Ahadi roared.

" Oh, right," Kivuli stated, thinking of an answer, "It was…..because he refused to follow a command. His leader told him to kill an innocent cub, but he wouldn't do it. Thus, he was exiled."

Ahadi's jaw dropped. Uru smirked.

"See?" Uru smiled, "He didn't do anything wrong, after all! He's actually a hero!"

Mufasa and Taka glanced at each other, thinking of a reason why Kamari would be so ashamed of being a hero, especially after he saved them. Ahadi glared at Kivuli. Kivuli smiled.

"You may go," Ahadi growled at the black hyena.

Kivuli nodded and began to follow his friends, before Kumi landed next to Ahadi and bowed.

"Sire," Kumi stated, "You need not worry. I was able to warn everyone about the rogues in time. Everyone is safe."

"You've done well, Kumi," Ahadi nodded, "The Pride Lands are safe, thanks to your constant surveillance!"

Kumi bowed and flew off. Kivuli watched as the bird disappeared from view.

_Constant surveillance, huh? _Kivuli thought to himself,_ That bird is even better than his other one! He's able to give Ahadi information on everything! Oh, well. It does not matter. Soon, I shall have a majordomo of my own, so that I may be given information, as well! I just hope that whoever it is, they'll be up to the challenge!_

Kivuli ran off after the other hyenas, his grin widening with every step that he took. Ahadi glared down at the cubs, who crouched low to the ground and lowered their ears.

"Mufasa," Ahadi said disapprovingly, "How dare you skip your training today? What you did was very irresponsible! You are a future king! You need to behave like one! I'm very disappointed in you!"

Mufasa lowered her head in shame. Taka glared up at Ahadi. As much as Taka hated it when his father scolded him, he hated it when his father scolded Mufasa even more. Luckily, like always, Ahadi was paying no attention to Taka.

"And furthermore!" Ahadi continued, before being interrupted.

"Ahem," Uru stated, clearing her throat.

Ahadi looked over the cubs to see his mate. Uru bared her teeth at Ahadi and raised her paw, claws fully extended. Ahadi gulped. The cubs stared up at Ahadi's fearful expression, before looking over their shoulders. Uru quickly retracted her claws and smiled at the cubs. When the cubs turned back to face Ahadi, Uru extended her claws again.

"Well….er…What's done is done," Ahadi stated nervously, before glaring at Mufasa, "But it's back to training tomorrow! No excuses!"

Mufasa looked up at his father and nodded sadly. Ahadi turned away from the cubs and looked up at the stars.

"Let's go home," Ahadi sighed, walking to wards Pride Rock.

The five cubs slowly followed Ahadi. As Uru walked past them, she nuzzled Mufasa affectionately. When his mother was ahead of them, Taka glanced over at his brother, who had tears stuck to the fur on his cheeks. Taka looked away from his brother and growled.

"He had no right to talk to you like that!" Taka snarled quietly.

"No," Mufasa stated, shaking his head, "He's right. What I did was selfish."

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Taka shot back, "No matter what he tells you, you did not do anything wrong! Mother said that it would be okay to skip training, remember? Mother has never been wrong about anything! She's the smartest lioness ever! Father has been wrong before. Have you forgotten? He trusted Guedado!"

Mufasa looked over at his brother and smiled. Taka was almost surprised to see this kind of reaction from Mufasa. Usually, Mufasa would defend their father in this kind of situation. That fact in itself made Taka even more furious at his father for scolding Mufasa. Originally, Taka just didn't like his father. Now he hated him. Mufasa stopped crying and looked over at the three lioness cubs, who all looked worried.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Mufasa asked.

"Those outsiders," Sarabi replied.

"What about them?" Taka asked in confusion.

"Are you sure that we can trust them?" Sarafina asked.

"Of course we can!" Mufasa stated confidently, "They saved me and Taka's lives!"

"…Still," Zira stated, "I don't feel safe around them."

"Look, Zira," Mufasa sighed, "Even if they do turn out to be dangerous, you have nothing to worry about. My dad will protect us!"

"I'm still not sure," Zira said doubtfully.

"Well," Mufasa stated, thinking about what to say, "Even if my dad can't protect us, I'm sure that our pride will!"

"I don't know," Zira breathed.

Mufasa stared at Zira strangely. Taka tapped his brother on the shoulder and winked at him.

"You know, Zira," Taka smiled at the lioness cub, "You have nothing to worry about! If those two come after you, I will protect you!"

"Really?" Zira asked excitedly, "Do you really mean that, Taka?"

Taka nodded. Zira leaped forward and embraced the lion cub tightly.

"Oh, thank you, Taka!" Zira exclaimed happily, "I feel much better, now!"

"Great," Taka stated, rolling his eyes, "Now let go of me."

Zira immediately released Taka and backed away. The other three cubs laughed. Uru looked back at the cubs and smiled. The five cubs began to walk a little faster as they neared Pride Rock. Sadly, they all knew that all five of them couldn't be together again for a while. For tomorrow, Mufasa would go back to training with his father. Taka felt bad for Mufasa, knowing how hard it must be to be future king. To Taka, it seemed like too much responsibility for one lion to handle. Secretly, Mufasa thought the same thing. However, both Mufasa and Taka were looking forward to the day that Mufasa would become king with great excitement. Of course, when they are cubs, future kings look forward to being kings so that they can boss others around all the time. As for the younger brothers of future kings, they looked forward to the perks. Almost all the power, and none of the responsibility.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kamari awoke in the middle of the night and stared up at the moon. The white lion had always admired the moon, as most nomads did. However, Kamari reasons for admiring the moon were different than that of most nomads. Kamari wanted to be like the moon. The albino lion wanted to find his place in the world. Somewhere where he would not be treated like a criminal simply because he was pale-white. Kamari placed his paw on his head, rubbing the bump that he had gotten when a monkey threw a rock at him earlier the evening. Kamari smiled to himself, knowing that tomorrow would be a better day. It would just take time to gain the others trust. Kamari decided to be patient, seeing as how this was the closest thing to home that he had. The white lion was not about to give that up. Komo lay next to Kamari, snoring peacefully. Kamari looked up at his friend and smiled, before walking off to get a drink.

Kamari arrived at the Water Hole and sighed happily. Of all the things that Kamari had seen in the Pride Lands, the Water Hole was his favorite. He had never seen anything like it in the desert. The white lion lowered his head and lapped up as much water as he could. When Kamari was satisfied, he raised his head from the Water Hole and looked at his reflection. Upon seeing his reflection, Kamari closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. When Kamari opened his eyes again, he noticed the reflection of someone else. A strange-looking hyena cub. Kamari looked over at the cub and cocked his head in confusion. The cub looked up at Kamari and laughed. Kamari smiled at the cub politely.

"Ed!" came a raspy voice from behind Kamari, "What're you doing up? It's past your bedtime!"

Ed lowered his head and walked over to Kivuli. The small cub looked up at his father apologetically, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Kivuli smiled in shook his head.

"Oh, Ed!" Kivuli sighed, "I can't stay mad at you!"

Ed smiled and leaped at his father. Kivuli caught Ed with both paws and raised him above his head. Ed laughed and waved his paws in the air. Kamari stared at Kivuli strangely.

"So," Kamari stated, "Is this your son?"

Kivuli placed Ed on the ground and nodded.

"I see," Kamari nodded, "You've decided to leave the Bloody Shadows and start a family."

"Not quite," Kivuli smiled, "I would never abandon the Bloody Shadows. However, I cannot abandon Ed, either. And seeing as how Ed has friends here, taking him back to my home would be cruel. I have no plans of separating Ed from his friends. What I'm actually planning to do is set up a colony of the Bloody Shadows right here in the Pride Lands!"

"Really?" Kamari asked, cocking his head, "Did you get the king's permission?"

Kivuli stared at Kamari strangely, shaking his head.

"No," Kivuli stated plainly, "And soon enough, I won't need the king's permission!"

"What do you mean?" Kamari asked in confusion.

"Great Spirits, you're dense!" Kivuli exclaimed, "Don't you get it? I'm going to kill Ahadi, and take over this land!"

Kamari's eyes widened with shock as he backed away from Kivuli.

"Why so surprised?" Kivuli smirked, "You've known of my work for some time, now!"

"Yes….but I never expected you to plan something like this!" Kamari gasped, "What you're doing here is horrible!"

"And what are you doing here?" Kivuli asked.

"What?" Kamari replied, confused by the question.

"C'mon, I was truthful about my intentions, here," Kivuli stated, "You could at least return the favor!"

"I only wish to live here in peace," Kamari responded.

"If you say so," Kivuli shrugged looking over at Ed, "Come, Ed. It's time for you to go to bed."

Ed yawed and looked up at his father hopefully, Kivuli smiled and shook his head, crouching low to the ground.

"Okay," Kivuli sighed, "Hop on."

Ed laughed and jumped onto his father's back, clinging to his neck tightly. Kivuli began to walk away with Ed on his back, before Kamari called after him.

"Kivuli!" Kamari called.

"Hmm?" Kivuli asked, looking over at the white lion.

"You must understand," Kamari breathed, "This is my home, now. I've finally found what I've been searching for. You cannot expect me to just sit back and let you take it away from me!"

"Oh," Kivuli smiled, "You need not worry about that. When I take over, you and your friend will still be welcome in the Pride Lands. As will anyone else who wishes to stay. After all, I want to share the magnificence of the Bloody Shadows with the world!"

"Kivuli," Kamari stated, a slight hint of anger in his voice, "I won't just let you destroy a kingdom like that! I'm going to tell the king of your plan."

"Go ahead," Kivuli shrugged, "It's not like he'll believe you, anyway. You are, after all, an outsider."

"I have to try," Kamari growled, walking to wards Pride Rock.

"Okay," Kivuli yawned, "Oh, by the way! Ahadi found out that you were exiled from your pride. He asked me why that was."

Kamari stopped in his tracks and breathed heavily, slowly turning to Kivuli.

"What….did you tell him?" Kamari asked nervously.

"Oh, just some garbage about you refusing an order to kill some cub," Kivuli smiled.

Kamari gave a sigh of relief. Kivuli walked over to the white lion and looked up at him with soul-piecing eyes.

"But I wonder what would happen if I were to tell him the truth?" Kivuli smirked.

Kamari's eyes widened with shock. The white lion began to cower.

"Kivuli…." Kamari pleaded, "Please….don't! I….I've searched for a home for so long….I don't want to lose it."

"Good," Kivuli nodded, "Then I'd advise you to stay out of my way! I'm warning you. One word to anyone about what I'm planning, and your little secret will become public knowledge! I'm sure that you wouldn't want that to happen. I mean, what you did was…..ugh….even I'd call you scum. And I will! Scum!"

Kamari flinced and backed away, covering his face. Kivuli stared at the white lion, the smile not fading from his black face.

"Look," Kivuli stated plainly, "I'm going to promise you something right now. I won't call on you to get involved. As a matter of fact, I'm asking you to do the opposite. Just stay out of my way. I don't want to fight you. Seriously! A white lion fighting a black hyena just seems so dreadfully cliché! As I said before, you'll still be able to live here. Hell, you may even get special treatment. You'll see. I'm really not such a bad guy….once you get to know me!"

Kivuli winked at Kamari, before walking away and cackling wildly. Ed looked back at Kamari from his father's back and waved, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Kamari sat still, frozen with horror. Kamari would remain frozen in the spot for the next several hours, before finally calming down enough to walk back to Komo. The white lion had a lot to think about. He could either warn Ahadi and risk exile from the Pride Lands, or he could do nothing while Kivuli took over his new home. This was indeed a difficult choice to make. It would take some time for Kamari to decide what to do. As the white lion neared the white elephant, Komo opened one eye and stared at his friend in concern. Kamari smiled at Komo reassuringly.

"It's nothing, Komo," Kamari sighed, "Just go back to sleep."

Komo closed his eye and fell back into a state of sleep. Kamari let out a heavy sigh. He know had another decision to make. Whether or not to tell Komo about what was going on.

----------------------------------------

Kitimiri held Jengo by the throat, dangling the lion over a large pit.

"NO, SIRE!" Jengo screamed in terror, "PLEASE! I'M SORRY THAT I FAILED YOU!"

The massive smiled and let go of Jengo's throat, causing the lion to fall into the pit below. A loud snarling was heard, followed by Jengo's screams of pain. After that, all that was heard was the sound of flesh being teared from bone.

"What did we ever do before Kalab found that thing?" Kitimiri laughed.

"I don't know," Guedado stated, cringing at the smacking sound the the Beast made when he ate, "Where'd he find it, anyway?"

Kitimiri shrugged and smiled at his brother, before noticing a burn-covered hyena enter the Pit Chamber.

"Ah!" Kitimiri smiled, "If it isn't the great god himself! To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

A pack of jackals appeared behind Kalab, each of them wearing a skull over their face.

"We're going to find that black demon," Kalab stated, "And this time, we will slay him!"

The pack of jackals erupted in cheers. Kitimiri smiled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't underestimate Kivuli," Kitimiri warned, "Not after what he did to your elephant!"

Kalab growled at Kitimiri, before turning to wards the exit of the Pit Chamber.

"Kitimiri!" Kalab exclaimed formally, "Know that Kalab, Lord and Master of Nature, shall return!"

With that, Kalab and the jackals took off. Kitimiri looked over at Guedado and laughed.

"What a nut!" Kitimiri chuckled, "Well, actually, I guess you could say that he's a roasted nut! Get it?"

Guedado faked a laugh and turned away from his brother.

"Pardon me for intruding, sires," came a voice from behind the two kings, "But I was wondering about my punishment."

The two kings looked over their shoulders to see Ramu sitting behind them.

"Oh, it's you, Ramu," Guedado nodded, "What do you mean, punishment?"

"I….accompanied Jengo, so therefore, I also failed," Ramu explained.

"Ramu," Kitimiri sighed, "Do you doubt your kings' judgment?"

"Of course not, sire," Ramu bowed, preparing to be struck by Kitimiri.

"Then you shall not be punished," Guedado smiled.

"I…humbly beg your pardon?" Ramu asked in confusion.

"Jengo, was not bing punished for failing to capture the cubs," Kitimiri explained, "He was being punished for doubting his kings. The fact is, we never expected you to succeed in the first place! We were merely testing the skill of Ahadi's pride! And it seems that our nephew is quite careless, seeing as how you were able to hang onto his cubs for so long!"

Guedado smiled and nodded. Ramu's eyes widened.

"So you never wanted the cubs in the first place?" Ramu asked.

"Of course we did!" Guedado growled, "And we will have them! But did you really expect us to charge in there without knowing what Ahadi is capable of?"

Ramu cowered and covered his head with his paws.

"I meant no disrespect, my lord!" Ramu cried, "I was merely curious. But it's not my place to ask questions."

"We know that you only have the pride's best interest at heart," Kitimiri nodded, "And we appreciate your loyalty. You may leave now."

Ramu nodded and began to walk away.

"And Ramu?" Kitimiri called after the lion.

"Yes, Lord Kitimiri?" Ramu bowed.

"I hear that you gave a scrap of meat to one of the lionesses," Kitimiri stated, "That kind of behavior is unacceptable! Lionesses are filthy, disgusting creatures that deserve neither our respect nor our sympathy! Do I make myself clear?"

Ramu nodded.

"Good," Guedado smiled, "Now leave our sight. And if we hear anything about you feeding a lioness again, we'll tear you apart!"

"I understand. It will not happen again," Ramu stated, running away as fast as he could."

Kitimiri and Guedado walked out of the den. Ktimiri looked up at the stars, concern in his eyes.

"Hmm," Kitimiri grumbled.

"Something the matter, Brother?" Guedado asked.

"I'm curious about the two white creatures that defeated two of our most experienced lions," Kitimiri replied, "I think that it's time we sent a spy into the Pride Lands."

"But we already have a spy in the Pride Lands," Guedado explained.

"Yes," Kitimiri nodded, "But I was thinking of a spy of some other sort. It's time that we move on to phase two of our plan."

"Phase two?" Guedado asked in confusion, "What's phase two?"

Kitimiri shot his brother a sadistic smile, before replying.

"This looks like a job for Haini, doesn't it, Brother?" Kitimiri laughed.

Guedado's eyes widened, before he joined in on the laughter.

"Oh, Brother!" Guedado laughed wildly, "You're a genius!"

The two brothers continued laughing, unaware that they were being watched by a baboon, who was sitting in a nearby tree.

"Dis does not look gewd," Rafiki mumbled to himself, "I must find deaz Pride Lands before it is too late!"

With that, Rafiki quickly climbed down the tree and ran in search of the Pride Lands, taking with him his father's walking stick and a handful of herbs. Ever since he had been summoned from the Grass Walls by Kitimiri, the baboon had been hoping for a reason to leave the Falme Kindakindaki. Now, he had one. Hopefully, he would make it to the Pride Lands before Haini. If not, it could mean inescapable doom for Ahadi's entire kingdom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well? What do you guys think? I'm really sorry if I messed up on the Rafiki-talk. I'm still new to it! Oh, and if you're wondering why Rafiki didn't just leave the Falme Kindakindaki in the first place….well, that will be explained later. Please review. _


	4. Plans Proceeding

_Hello again. Forgive typos, review, and enjoy! Shakarri, Soga and Rahidi are my characters, and are not to be used without my permission. The Nge Lands are my area, and are not to be used without my permission. I use animal-time in my stories, just letting you know. About a week has gone by since chapter 3._

-------------------------------------------

Plans Proceeding 

Guedado cursed to himself as he ventured into the scorpion-infested Nge Lands. The old lion was sick and tired of having to do all of the work for his brother, but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Kitimiri was too powerful for Guedado, and much too beloved by his subjects. Guedado let out a heavy sigh. He wanted to go back to the Falme Kindakindaki as soon as possible. The Nge Lands seemed so primitive to the old lion. They had neither a ruler nor a code of law. The only one who held any command in these lands was Lion, for everyone feared him. Guedado had not seen Lion for some time. He wondered if Lion would be willing to aid him and Kitimiri with their plan. The old lion let out another sigh and looked forward at the land that surrounded him. Guedado hated being in the Nge Lands, for he knew that he had no authority in them. The fact that scorpions were plentiful in the Nge Lands made it even worse. Every so often, Guedado would have to stop and shake one off of his paw.

"Disgusting creatures!" Guedado grumbled to himself.

Guedado traveled onward and came across a group of lionesses, each of them with a hopeless expression on their faces. Many of them looked dehydrated and starving. Many more looked tired and ill, obviously having been stung by the scorpions. Guedado smiled to himself. To him, if there was one creature that was more disgusting than a scorpion, it was a lioness. Guedado enjoyed seeing so many of them in pain. One of the lionesses looked up at Guedado and crawled to ward him. Guedado stared at the lioness with disgust, before striking her in the face with the back of his paw. The lioness roared in pain and collapsed on the ground. The other lionesses stared at Guedado in shock. Guedado smiled at them and continued walking. After a few minutes, Guedado arrived at a large lake. Guedado looked around the lake and noticed an old, brown lion with a reddish-brown mane lapping up water several feet away. The lion did look like Lion, but Guedado was still not sure. Guedado stared at his reflection in the lake and lowered his head closer to the water. It had been days since Guedado had last come across drinkable water. He could not wait any longer. As Guedado prepared to touch his tongue to the water, the brown lion who he had seen charged at him, slashing Guedado in the face with his claws. Guedado snarled in pain and backed away, rubbing his cheek with his paw. The brown lion glared at Guedado and bared his teeth.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the brown lion roared, "This is my water!"

_Yep_, Guedado thought to himself, rolling his eyes, _Definitely Lion!_

"It's been a while, Lion," Guedado nodded, "I see that you're still a greedy bastard!"

Lion stared at Guedado in confusion, before nodding and turning back to the lake.

"Oh, it's you, Guedado," Lion stated plainly, "What do you want?"

Guedado stopped rubbing his cheek and sat next to Lion, who returned to drinking the water of the lake.

"Kitimiri and I have finally created the perfect plan for taking over the Pride Lands!" Guedado explained with a smile, "And the only thing that we still need is a favor from you."

Lion lifted his head from the lake and stared at Guedado, water dripping from his muzzle.

"Why would I help you?" Lion growled, "What can you possibly offer me?"

"I dunno," Guedado shrugged, "You'll be helping us make all of those Pride Landers suffer! The injustices that you've faced shall finally be avenged! What more could you possibly want?"

"My grudge was with Mohatu," Lion stated, "It was his fault that I suffered those injustices. Now that he's dead, I've given up my hopes of revenge."

"That's too bad," Guedado sighed, walking away from Lion, "Gee...I wonder what me and Kitimiri will do with the Water Hole once we take over. It's the largest source of water in the Pride Lands, y'know. Rationing it between the all those animals just seems like so much work! We'd probably end up giving complete control of the Water Hole to one creature. Shame...it could've been you."

Lion's eyes widened as he immediately leaped in front of Guedado.

"Are you saying that I could have complete control of the Water Hole?" Lion asked.

"Yeah," Guedado nodded, "If you so choose to grant my request."

Lion laughed wildly and stared at the sky.

"DO YOU HEAR THAT, YOU BASTARD?" Lion cackled, "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I'M FINALLY GOING TO REGAIN WHAT YOU TOOK FROM ME!"

"So you'll help us, then?" Guedado asked, grooming his paw.

"Yes, of course!" Lion exclaimed, "What is it that you need me to do?"

"Well, it's not so much what I need you to do," Guedado explained, "I that you need to do is give us permission to use grandson in our plan."

Lion stared at Guedado in confusion.

"Haini?" Lion asked, "What the hell do you want with Haini?

"Simple," Guedado replied, "In order for us to even have a slight chance of taking over the Pride Lands, we're going to have to cubnap the two heirs to the throne. To do that, we're going to need a cub. Someone who can gain their trust. What better cub than Haini? All his time with you must have made him tough! That will be a valuable attribute, when the time comes for us to invade the Pride Lands!"

Lion nodded and turned his head.

"HAINI!" Lion roared, "COME!"

Within moments, a muscular, brown cub came bounding up to the two old lions. The cub looked up at his grandfather and drooped his ears.

"Y...yes, Grandfather?" Haini asked nervously.

"It's time that you earned your keep, around here," Lion stated, "This is Guedado. You are to do exactly as he says, understand?"

"I...yes, Grandfather," Haini nodded, turning to Guedado, "Do you need me to run an errand for you?"

"You could say that," Guedado nodded, "I assume you know where the Pride Lands are?"

Haini nodded.

"Splendid!" Guedado smiled, "Because I need you to go there and find out as much as you can about two cubs named Mufasa and Taka. After a month has gone by, you are to return here and tell us about everything that you learned. Mufasa and Taka are the two princes, so getting close to them won't be easy. But I'm sure that you'll manage!"

"I see," Haini nodded, "And who will be escorting me to the Pride Lands?"

"No one," Guedado stated plainly.

"What?" Haini gasped in shock, "But I'm just a cub!"

"Which is exactly why you'll be accepted into the Pride Lands with no trouble," Guedado explained, "They won't be too wary of cubs. But if they saw you with an adult, it would cause nothing but trouble. We can't risk that."

Haini looked over at his grandfather, who merely shrugged. Haini could not believe it. His own grandfather was about to force him to do something dangerous for an outsider. But even if Haini could not believe it, he was not surprised. His grandfather never seemed to care about him at all. That fact had always bothered Haini. Haini wanted nothing more than to gain his grandfather's approval. The only bright side of this was that he now had a chance to leave the Nge Lands. Haini thought for a minute, before smiling to himself. He had an idea.

"So, if they'll allow cubs in with no questions asked," Haini began, "Does that mean that I can bring Rai with me?"

Guedado cocked his head in confusion. Lion stepped forward.

"Yeah, I guess," Lion nodded.

Haini laughed and turned around.

"RAI!" Haini called, "C'MON! I HAVE JOB FOR YOU!"

A small lioness cub with light-brown fur and blue eyes ran forward, stopping in front of Haini. Guedado's eyes widened with disgust.

"A job, master?" the lioness cub smiled.

"Yep," Haini nodded, "I want you to accompany on my journey to the Pride Lands. I need to go there and gather information because...why do I need to gather information there, anyway?"

Haini looked up at Guedado in confusion. Lion stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Guedado and his brother are planning on taking control of the Pride Lands," Lion explained, "To do that, they'll need information on the princes. You'll be doing both them and me a large favor, for once they are in charge, the Water Hole will be mine!"

Haini froze for a moment, before nodding and stroking his chin.

"So if I help them with their plan, I'll be making you happy?" Haini asked hopefully.

Lion nodded. Haini smiled excitedly and ran around in circles, before dashing to wards the Pride Lands.

"Hold on!" Guedado called after the cub.

Haini turned back to the old lion and cocked his head.

"There's still two more things that I need to tell you," Guedado stated, "First, I have reason to believe that someone has learned of our plan, and is now on his way to warn the Pride Landers. Fortunately, there are only two things that he could possibly know. One, that me and Kitimiri are planning on taking over the Pride Lands. And two, that someone named Haini is on their way. For that reason, you must never reveal your true name."

"I understand," Haini nodded, "I shall remain under an alias while in the Pride Lands."

"Good, good," Guedado smiled, "And there is one more thing that you should keep in mind. If you're not back here in a month, we shall assume that you have died. However, if we receive any information that leads us to believe otherwise, we'll come find you...and we'll kill you!"

Haini gulped and nodded.

"Sure," Haini stated nervously, before turning to Rai, "Come, Rai."

"Yes, master," Rai bowed, following Haini as he ran toward the Pride Lands.

Guedado shook his head in disbelief, before glaring at Lion. Lion glanced over at Guedado and sighed.

"What is it now?" Lion asked in an annoyed tone.

"I can't believe you!" Guedado growled, "You, a great and powerful lion, actually allow your grandson to associate himself with a lioness? Have you no pride?"

Lion rolled his eyes and turned to Guedado.

"This isn't the Falme...whatever," Lion groaned, "My grandson can be friends with a lioness if he wants! I'm surprised that you don't like her. She's completely submissive! She knows her place. Or did you not notice that she kept calling Haini 'master?'"

Guedado turned around and began to walk away.

"It doesn't matter what kind of a personality that lioness has!" Guedado snarled, "She's still nothing but a good-for-nothing eyesore! Just like all lionesses!"

Guedado continued walking in the direction of the Falme Kindakindaki. Lion smirked and called after him.

"All eyesores, huh?" Lion chuckled, "Even Shakarri?"

Guedado stopped in his tracks, remaining completely still for a few moments. Guedado then quickly shook his head and ran off. Lion shrugged and went back to lapping up water from his lake.

_Well_, Lion thought to himself, _That answers my question!_

---------------------------------------------

Taka, Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina ran as fast as they could, avoiding the rocks that an old monkey was throwing at them.

"When I get my hands on you, I'll...aurgh!" the monkey cried as she watched the four cubs disappear into the distance.

As soon as they were far enough away from the angry monkey, the four cubs stopped running and panted heavily.

"That was close!" Sarafina breathed.

"Sure was," Sarabi nodded, "What was her problem, anyway? All we did was tie her tail to a tree! She had no right to get so moody!"

"Yeah!" Zira added, "Why would she yell at us like that, anyway? It's not like we hurt her!"

The three lioness cubs looked over at Taka, who was staring at the ground.

"It's not just her," Taka sighed, "It seems like everyone's been yelling at us lately."

The other cubs nodded.

"Taka's right!" Zira growled, "Why has everyone been in such a huff lately?"

Taka thought for a moment. Why indeed? Was it just a smell in the air that made the adults upset? Or maybe the weather? Taka knew that it could not have been either, for both the smell of the air and weather were perfect. What had happened recently to that could have caused such a change? Suddenly, Taka came to realization that the adults had not changed at all.

"Wait," Taka stated, "I think I know what's going on, here. The adults are acting normally. They just didn't yell at us before because we had Mufasa around!"

The three lioness cubs cocked their heads, staring at Taka in confusion. Taka looked up at them and smiled.

"Y'see," Taka continued, "When we did stuff like this before, nobody seemed to mind because Mufasa was with us. But now that Mufasa is off training with my dad, everyone's able to express how they really feel about our pranks."

"Huh?" Sarabi asked, "If they didn't like our pranks, why didn't they just say so earlier?"

"I already told you," Taka sighed, "Because we had Mufasa with us. Let me explain something about my brother. He's the future king. Therefore, he gets special treatment from everyone. It's sorta their way of sucking up to him in the hopes that Mufasa will put in a good word for them with my dad, and maybe even be treated differently than everyone else when Mufasa becomes king. They all want Mufasa to like him. So yelling at him is out of the question."

The lioness cubs nodded, for what Taka had said made perfect sense. Suddenly, a thought had occurred to Zira.

"Taka," Zira began, "If Mufasa gets special treatment, shouldn't you get special treatment, too? I mean, you're a future king, aren't you?"

The two other lioness glanced at Zira, before staring at Taka and waiting for an answer. Taka smiled and shook his head.

"Not quite," Taka stated, "I'm just second in line for the throne. I suppose I could become king someday, if something were to happen to my brother...but let's not even think about that."

The three lioness cubs glanced at each other, before turning their attention back to Taka.

"So you don't get any special treatment?" Sarabi asked.

"Nope," Taka replied with a smile.

"That's not fair!" Zira cried.

"Yeah!" Sarafina added, "It shouldn't matter whether or not you're a future king! You're still a prince! That means that you should get special treatment!"

"Guys, its alright!" Taka laughed, "Really! Why are you getting so upset about this?"

"Because we're your friends, Taka!" Sarabi explained, "We don't want you to be treated unfairly!"

"I'm not treated unfairly," Taka stated, "I'm treated just the same as everyone else."

Sarafina stepped forward and placed a paw on Taka's shoulder.

"Taka," Sarafina sighed, "You don't need to pretend with us. We know how hard it must be for you to be prince who is treated like a commoner."

Taka quickly swatted Sarafina's paw off of his shoulder and backed away before replying. While his tone carried no sign of anger, his smile had faded.

"Will you guys just drop it?" Taka asked quietly, "Mufasa's your friend, too, remember? How 'bout instead of feeling sad for me, you guys feel happy for him?"

The three lioness cubs glanced at each other.

"I am happy for Mufasa," Sarabi stated.

"Me, too," Sarafina stated.

"Yeah," Zira smirked, "Even if he is a spoiled brat."

The other three cubs looked at Zira in shock.

"What?" Taka gasped.

"Everything's basically handed to him," Zira stated, "He gets all this special treatment, and he doesn't even deserve it! That's definitely not good. I mean, I shows what a bad king he's going to be!"

Sarabi and Sarafina stared at Zira, their jaws dropped in shock. Taka leaped forward and pinned Zira on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY OF MY BROTHER?" Taka roared in Zira's face, "HE'S GOING TO BE A GREAT KING!"

Zira stared up at Taka, her face full of tears.

"I...I'm sorry, Taka," Zira stated sadly, "I just think that you'd make a much better king than Mufasa!"

Taka growled and extended his claws, digging them into Zira's shoulders. Zira winced in pain.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Zira said painfully, "Please...Taka...you're hurting me!"

Taka snapped back into reality and pulled himself off of Zira. Sarabi and Sarafina stared at Taka in shock, having never seen him behave so violently. Taka looked over a Zira, who slowly got to her feet. Both of her shoulders were bleeding.

"Zira!" Taka gasped in horror of his own actions, "I...I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry! I have no idea what came over me!"

Zira rubbed her shoulders with her paws and smiled at Taka.

"No," Zira shook her head, "I probably deserved that, after what I said."

In truth, Zira did not have any problem with Mufasa. She only questioned his skill because she thought that it would make Taka feel better. Obviously, it didn't. Taka looked up at the sky, which was beginning to turn dark.

"I...I think I'm just tired," Taka stated, "I'll probably feel better after a nap."

Taka hung his head and slowly walked away. The three lioness cubs glanced at each other, before watching Taka disappear in the distance.

"Poor Taka," Sarafina sighed.

-----------------------------------------------

Ahadi and Mufasa stood atop Pride Rock. Ahadi let out a loud yawn and looked down at his son. Mufasa panted heavily and fell on his side.

"What?" Ahadi asked with a smile, "You're tired already?"

Mufasa lifted his head weakly and nodded. The future king was indeed very tired after the long day of training he had been through, which consisted of many activities, such as hopping across the backs of hippos and pushing a large stone up Pride Rock. Mufasa had no idea what anything he had done that day had to do with being a king, but he didn't question his father's methods. Ahadi smiled at his son and helped him to his feet.

"You've done very well today," Ahadi stated, "Keep it up, and you'll be able to rule these lands in no time!"

Mufasa smiled, but his smile soon faded as he remembered what Guedado had told him before he tried to kill him.

"D..Dad?" Mufasa asked, almost timidly, "Would it even be right for me to become king?"

"Of course it would!" Ahadi laughed, "You're first in line for the throne! Why wouldn't it be right?"

"Well," Mufasa began, "Guedado told me that our family stole these lands, and that the Pride Lands rightfully belong to the descendants of Rahidi."

Ahadi bared his teeth, growling slightly.

"Mufasa," Ahadi stated, "You are never to bring that up again. Understand?"

Mufasa nodded slowly. Suddenly, Uru walked out of the Royal Den and approached her mate and son.

"Oh, there you two are!" Uru smiled, "You wouldn't believe what happened! Zuzu and Kumi came for a visit. Sheesh! Ever since Zuzu laid her eggs, they never shuts up about how perfect they're going to be once they hatch! I wasn't like that, was I?"

"Yeah, you were," Ahadi stated dryly.

"Oh...I see," Uru stated with embarrassment, "Anyway, how'd it go today?"

"Very well," Ahadi nodded, "Mufasa is making great progress."

"That's wonderful!" Uru exclaimed, looking down at her son proudly, "Did you learn anything new, today?"

"Sure did," Mufasa replied, pointing to a large stone that lay several feet away, "That rock is really heavy!"

Uru smiled and raised an eyebrow at her mate.

"You had him carrying rocks?" Uru asked.

Ahadi nodded.

"...Why?" Uru questioned in confusion.

"Simple," Ahadi explained, "So that he may grow up to be a strong lion, like his father!"

"I see," Uru nodded, before leaping forward pinning Ahadi on his back, "See, Mufasa? This is how far strength will get you if you don't your brain!"

Mufasa fell over in laughter. Ahadi quickly pushed Uru off of him and glared at Mufasa. Mufasa looked up at his father and immediately stopped laughing.

"C'mon," Uru smiled, "It's getting late. You two should go inside. I'll go find Taka and Zira."

Ahadi and Mufasa nodded and walked into the Royal Den. Uru began to walk off, before Zira appeared in front of her.

"Oh, hello, Zira," Uru smiled, "Where's Taka?"

"He's not here?" Zira asked, before going into a panic "He said that he was going to take a nap. I thought for sure that he'd be here by now...Oh no! Do you think that he's lost? What if he gets hurt? Oh, why isn't he here?"

"Calm down, Zira!" Uru laughed, "I'm sure that Taka is fine. Just go to the den, and I'll go find him. I promise."

Zira nodded reluctantly, before running into the Royal Den. Uru smiled and shook his head.

"And to think she used to want Taka dead!" Uru chuckled to herself.

--------------------------------------------

Taka gazed into the Water Hole, staring at his reflection. Taka hated what he was seeing. The small, brown cub before him lacked many of the good qualities that Mufasa had. Mufasa was muscular and strong. Taka, on the other hand, was scrawny and weak. The brown cub let out a heavy sigh, knowing that he would never catch up to his brother. Taka looked back at his reflection. His green eyes were glowing. Taka shook his head in disbelief, before looking at his reflection again to see that the glow was gone. Taka let out another sigh and lowered his head to take a drink.

_Why am I not like my brother?_ Taka thought to himself, _He's perfect in every way! He's funny, courageous, kind. Why am I none of those things? Is it possible that he's just better than me?_

Taka closed his eyes and lifted his head from the Water Hole.

"_Of course he's better than me! _Taka continued thinking to himself,_ He'd never have attacked Zira like I did! What's wrong with me? Why can't I be like Mufasa? Why?_

Taka's thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt himself being pushed forward. Taka fell into the Water Hole with a gasp and immediately started splashing around to reach land. The brown cub lifted himself out of the water and breathed heavily. Suddenly, Taka heard laughter coming from in front of him. He lifted his head to see three hyena cubs laughing at him.

"You!" Taka growled.

"Oh, hey, Taka!" Banzai laughed, "Enjoy your dip?"

Taka crouched down and snarled at the hyenas. The hyenas merely laughed and began circling him.

"Don't be stupid!" Banzai smirked, "Do you really think that you can take on all three of us? You haven't got a chance!"

Of course, Taka already knew that he couldn't fight off all three of the hyena cubs at once. He just wanted to show that they didn't intimidate him. Taka continued growling.

"What?" Shenzi cackled, "You wanna find out the hard way? Fine!"

Ed laughed wildly and licked his lips. The three hyena cubs stopped circling Taka and prepared to pounce. Taka closed his eyes, hoping that this would end soon. As luck would have it, it ended before it even began.

"There you three are!" came a voice from a few yards away, "We've been looking all over for you!"

The three hyena cubs looked over at the direction of the voice to see a one-eared hyena.

"Oh," Shenzi smiled, "Hi, Uncle Jozi. We were just on our way home, when we ran into Taka!"

Jozi looked over at the brown cub, who was soaking wet.

"Hello, Prince Taka," Jozi nodded with a smile, "Out swimming this late, are we?"

"Not exactly," Taka replied, glancing over at the three hyena cubs.

Jozi looked down at the hyena cubs, who shrugged and smiled innocently. Jozi raised and eyebrow and shook his head slowly.

"I see," Jozi stated, "We'll talk more about this in the morning. But for now, we should all be going home."

Jozi walked off, the three cubs following close behind. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed glanced back at Taka, sticking their tongues out. Taka sighed as they disappeared from view. That was too close.

"Well, that was rude of them!" came a voice from behind Taka.

Taka turned around to see Kamari and Komo standing a few yards away.

"Oh, it's you guys," Taka nodded, "How long have you been there?"

"Only a few seconds," Kamari replied, "Why are you so wet, anyway?"

"Because hyenas are stupid!" Taka stated, shaking the water from his fur.

Komo glanced down at Kamari and trumpeted quietly. Kamari nodded.

"So those three hyenas did this to you?" Kamari asked.

Taka nodded and shook his waved his paw, shaking off some of the water.

"I see," Kamari nodded, "They were picking a fight. Did you fight back?"

After a long pause, Taka stared at the ground. Tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"No," Taka growled quietly, his body shaking, "No. I didn't fight back. I couldn't. I was too scared. Scared because I'm weak! Mufasa wouldn't have frozen like that! Why did I? Why can't I be like my brother?"

Kamari cocked his head in confusion and walked over to the crying cub, placing a paw on his back.

"Why do you want to be like Mufasa?" Kamari asked, "There's nothing wrong with being yourself."

"There is when you're me!" Taka shot back, moving away from the white lion, "Look at me! I'm scrawny and weak! Is this anyway for a prince to look? No, it's not! I don't even behave like a prince! I'm just not a very good cub! No wonder everyone looks down on me!"

"What?" Kamari gasped, "Why would anyone looks down on you?"

Taka sighed, before explaining the whole story to Kamari. Taka explained the conversation that he had with his friends earlier, the way he attacked Zira….Taka even explained how his father paid no attention to him. Kamari hung on every word and looked at Taka with pity.

"Taka," Kamari sighed sadly, "You may not believe this, but I completely understand where you're coming from. You admire your brother. All you want is for everyone to see how great Mufasa is. That is why you attacked Zira on impulse. You don't want anything bad to be said about your brother. It's perfectly normal for cubs to love and admire their siblings."

Taka's eyes widened. For some reason, this was making him feel a bit better.

"But," Kamari continued, a bit more sternly, "You must never let that admiration turn into jealousy. You should not feel any anger to wards Mufasa because he is getting special treatment from everyone else. You are correct in believing that it's just because he's first in line, and everyone else is just trying to get on his good side. And while it may not seem fair, you must remember that Mufasa never asked to receive any special treatment. He most likely doesn't even realize it's happening! Believe me. Mufasa is always going to be treated differently than everyone else. It's just the way life is. But some of the other cubs may not understand. So, they will begin to hate him. And their hate will only grow with time. That will only make things much harder for Mufasa. The life of a future king is not as easy as one might think. It comes with a large amount of responsibility and sacrifice. The last thing that Mufasa needs is jealous hate from his brother. He'll already be getting it from so many others. Trust me, Taka. Mufasa's life is only going to get harder. He's going to need the help of his friends, and especially the help of his brother. You're the best friend that he'll ever have. Understand?"

Taka nodded, smiling slightly. Kamari patted Taka on the head. Suddenly, Uru appeared in front of them and looked down at Taka.

"Taka!" Uru gasped, "You're soaking wet!"

Taka looked up at his mother and frowned. Kamari gently nudged Taka over to Uru.

"I think he's had a rough day," Kamari smiled, "You should take him home."

Uru looked over at Kamari and nodded, before turning to Taka.

"Come along, Taka," Uru smiled, "Let's get you inside, before you catch a cold!"

Taka smiled and nodded, following his mother to wards Pride Rock. Uru looked down at Taka and sighed.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Uru asked her son, remembering what Kamari had told her.

"I am now!" Taka nodded with a smile, "Which reminds me."

Taka turned around and called back to the white lion.

"Thanks, Kamari!" Taka exclaimed.

Kamari smiled and nodded as he watched Taka and Uru disappear from sight. The white lion thought about everything that he had told Taka, before letting out a heavy sigh. If Kamari had known all of that when he was younger, he would never have been exiled in the first place.

--------------------------------------

Uru and Taka arrived at Pride Rock and began to climb up its ledges. Taka did not even realize how tired he was. About halfway up, Taka yawned and collapsed on the ground, fast asleep. Uru looked back at her son in confusion, before smiling. Uru jumped down to the ledge that Taka was sleeping on and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, carrying him up Pride Rock and into the Royal Den. Uru looked over at Zira, who had one eye open. Upon seeing Taka, Zira closed her eye and smiled, before drifting off to sleep. Uru looked around the den to see that Ahadi and Mufasa had also fallen asleep. The queen carried Taka over to her spot and lied down with him in her paws. Uru looked down at Taka and smiled, before licking him with her tongue. The act itself was more out of pity than mere grooming, for despite Taka's telling her that he was fine, Uru could tell that her son was not being completely truthful. Of course, Uru would never let Taka know that she knew something was on his mind. She knew that Taka would tell her what the problem was as soon as he was ready. And Uru would be more than happy to listen.

-----------------------------------------

"Bye, Shenzi! Bye, Ed!" Banzai called back to his friends as he walked away with his father.

Shenzi and Ed waved at Banzai as he disappeared from view. Jozi let out a loud yawn and began to walk away.

"Come, Shenzi," Jozi smiled tiredly, "We should be turning in, too."

Shenzi nodded and walked behind her uncle, before turning to Ed.

"See ya tomorrow!" Shenzi called to Ed.

Ed nodded, his tongue flapping around as he did so. Kivuli smiled down at his son. Suddenly, Jozi turned around and called back to Kivuli.

"Don't forget, Kivuli!" Jozi called, "Your meeting with Queen Uru is tomorrow!"

Kivuli sighed and nodded as he watched Jozi and Shenzi vanish from sight. Kivuli groaned. Ed looked up at his father and cocked his head in confusion.

"Oh, Ed," Kivuli sighed, "I have meeting with the queen tomorrow to ask for a guest's permission to stay, and my guest isn't even here! Honestly! Whoever Soga picked to be my majordomo sure is taking their sweet time getting here!"

Ed again cocked his head in confusion. Kivuli looked over at his son and shook his head slowly.

"Never mind!" Kivuli smiled, crouching low to the ground, "Come on. It's time for bed."

Ed laughed and jumped onto his father's back, clinging to Kivuli's neck tightly. Kivuli hung his head and walked to wards his burrow. Ed released his grip on his father's neck and turned over to rest on his back as Kivuli walked. Suddenly, Ed saw something flying over him. It was some sort of strange creature! As Ed made eye contact with the it, the creature gasped and immediately swooped into a nearby tree. Ed jumped off of Kivuli's back and ran over to the tree, growling and snapping his teeth. Kivuli stared at his son in confusion.

"What is it, Ed?" Kivuli asked.

Ed jumped up and down, pointing at the tree and snarling. Kivuli's eyes widened. The black hyena looked at the tree and smiled, picking up a rock with his paw.

"Is that so?" Kivuli smirked, "Well, how about we show this spy just what we think of him following us!"

Kivuli tossed the rock into the tree. A loud squeak was heard as the creature fell to the ground below. Ed quickly leaped on the creature, pinning both of its wings on the ground.

"Well done, Ed!" Kivuli stated proudly.

Ed looked back at his father and smiled, before turning his attention back to the strange creature.

"Hey!" the creature cried, "Get offa me, ya mangy beast!"

Ed snarled at the creature, allowing the saliva from his tongue to drip onto the creature's face.

"Augh!" the creature groaned, "Gross!"

Kivuli walked over to his son and looked down at the subdued creature, instantly recognizing what sort of creature it was.

"A fruit bat, huh?" Kivuli commented.

"Flying fox!" the creature snarled in an offended tone.

"Whatever," Kivuli stated, rolling his eyes, "Just tell me what the hell you're doing. Why are you following me?"

"And if I don't?" the flying fox smirked.

"Simple," Kivuli smiled, waving his claws above the flying fox's face, "I shall make your internal organs become external!"

The bat struggled wildly to free himself from Ed's clutches, but found it impossible.

"I SWEAR!" the bat screeched, "IF YOU LAY EVEN ONE PAW ON ME, MY MASTER WILL UNLEASH UPON YOU THE ENTIRE WRATH OF THE BLOODY SHADOWS!"

Kivuli stared at the flying fox strangely, taken aback by its words.

"Let him up, Ed," Kivuli told his son.

Ed looked at his father in confusion, before jumping off of the bat's wings. The flying fox got to his feet and dusted off his wings.

"There," the flying fox nodded, "That's more like….oof!"

The bat was interrupted as Kivuli brought his paw down on its chest, pinning it on the ground.

"The wrath of the Bloody Shadows?" Kivuli scoffed, "Let me explain something to you, so that you may explain it to your master. I _am_ the wrath of the Bloody Shadows!"

"Bastard!" the bat winced, "You are nothing compared to the great and powerful Kivuli!"

Kivuli cocked his head in confusion and looked over at Ed. Ed merely shrugged, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Kivuli decided to just see where this was going before revealing his identity to the bat.

"You're master is Kivuli?" Kivuli asked, "I know Kivuli! He lives around here! He's never mentioned any servants to me!"

"Well," the bat stated arrogantly, "You are not worthy of such information! You're not even worthy to live on the same planet as Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows! But, as long as you're here, you might as well point me in his direction!"

Kivuli brought his paw off of the bat, allowing it to fly to a nearby tree and hang upside-down.

"Yeah, sure," Kivuli yawned, rubbing the back of his neck, "But you'll have to wait 'till morning to see him. He's not in right now. When the sun rises, just go to that gigantic rock and enter the largest den. I'll tell him to meet you there."

The bat crossed his wings and nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance," the flying fox smiled, "But I'm still going to have to ask my master to tear you apart!"

"Fine by me," Kivuli shrugged, continuing to wards his burrow.

Ed followed his father and took one final look at the bat. Ed then looked up at Kivuli and made a noise of confusion. Kivuli looked down at Ed and smiled.

"Looks like we may have found our majordomo, Ed!" Kivuli stated, "Although, he seems a bit…..annoying. I'll just have to deal with him tomorrow! I'm too tired, right now! Can you imagine what he'll do once he realizes who he was talking to? Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

Ed laughed wildly and brushed against his father. Kivuli smiled and lied down, allowing Ed to once again jump onto his back. Kivuli got to his feet and continued walking forward.

"A bat," Kivuli sighed, "Out of all the creatures to choose from, Soga sends me a bat!"

-----------------------------------

Taka awoke from his sleep and looked around the Royal Den, noticing that his brother was missing. Taka slowly crawled out of his mother's arms and stretched, before exiting the Royal Den to find Mufasa. Taka did not have to search long, for Mufasa was sitting at the edge of Pride Rock and looking up at the stars. Taka smiled and ran over to his brother to sit beside him.

"Hey, Mufy!" Taka smiled, "What are you doing up?"

Mufasa glanced over at Taka and smiled, before looking back at the stars.

"Oh, hi, Taka," Mufasa replied, "I don't know. I just can't sleep!"

"Aren't you tired?" Taka asked.

Mufasa looked over at a large rock that sat nearby before replying.

"Exhausted!" Mufasa sighed, "And I'll probably be even more tired tomorrow night!"

Taka stared at his paws, before looking over at Mufasa.

"It's not easy, is it?" Taka asked his brother, "Being future king."

Mufasa stared at his brother in confusion, before smiling and shaking his head.

"No," Mufasa stated, "It's not. It's too much hard work! I always have to be training to become king, so I never have anytime to play, anymore! It stinks!"

Taka stared at his paws again.

"I…I'm sorry to hear that," Taka stated sadly, "I wish that there was something that I could do to help……Is there something that I could do to help?"

Mufasa stared at his brother in surprise, having not expected to hear Taka say something like that.

"No," Mufasa smiled, shaking his head, "There's no reason for you to suffer, too. Don't worry about me….You have a good life, Taka. I envy you."

It was Taka's turn to be surprised, for he had never expected to hear Mufasa say something like that, either.

"You….envy…..me?" Taka asked in confusion, "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mufasa laughed, "You get to go out and have fun all day, while I'm stuck pushing boulders up Pride Rock!"

Taka made a small laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, but its not as fun as it may seem," Taka stated, "I'm always getting yelled at by all these adults. Why, just today, this monkey yelled at me and our friends for just tying her tail to a tree! She even threw rocks at us!"

Mufasa froze for a moment, before slowly turning to his brother.

"Really?" Mufasa asked, "She did?"

Taka nodded. Mufasa smiled and patted his brother on the back.

"Don't worry, Taka," Mufasa stated, "I'll see what I can do about that!"

Taka smiled slightly and looked upward.

"What were you looking at, anyway?" Taka asked his brother.

Mufasa looked up at the stars and smiled.

"The stars in the sky," Mufasa replied, "I was just wondering what's up there."

"Hmmm," Taka said thoughtfully, "Maybe father knows."

"Yeah," Mufasa smiled, "We should ask him tomorrow ask him tomorrow."

Taka sighed.

"Maybe you should ask him," Taka stated sadly, "I don't want to make him mad by actually asking him a question!"

Mufasa stared at his brother in confusion, before realizing what Taka meant. Mufasa let out a heavy sigh. If there was one thing that he didn't like about his father, it was the way he treated Taka. Mufasa shifted his eyes, hoping to change the subject.

"Well," Mufasa yawned, "I gonna try to get some sleep. You coming?"

Taka nodded and followed Mufasa to the Royal Den.

"Man, I have to get up so early tomorrow!" Mufasa groaned, "I really wish that I had your life, Taka!"

Taka paused for a moment, before continuing after his brother.

"I wish I had your life, Mufasa," Taka mumbled quietly, "If only we could trade places."

------------------------------------------------------------

_Please let me know what you think. Review!_


	5. The Pieces in Place

Forgive typos, review, and enjoy! Katili is my character, and is not to be used without my permission.

-----------------------------------

The Pieces in Place

_Uru ran as fast as she could, running between trees and bushes in the hopes of escaping the brown lion who was pursuing her. Uru thought that by climbing one of the trees, she could escape the dark-furred lion's wrath. The lion, however, would not give up so easily. With a wave of his paw, a bolt of lightning flashed down from the sky and struck the tree that Uru was climbing. Uru fell to the ground below with a painful roar. The large tree collapsed on her spine, pinning her on the ground. The lion laughed coldly and approached Uru. Uru stared up at the lion in shock._

_"It's you!" Uru gasped, "Rahidi!"_

_The brown lion cackled and raised his paw, preparing to strike. Suddenly, Taka's voice rang out from the sky._

_"Mother?" Taka called, "Mother, wake up!"_

_The brown lion looked around in confusion, before turning back to Uru and bringing his paw downward. However, before the lightning could strike the queen lion, Uru vanished. The brown lion stared at the burning tree in shock, before letting out a frustrated roar. Once again, he'd failed to kill Uru._

_--------------------------------------------_

"Mother, wake up!" Taka cried, "Please, wake up!"

Uru quickly opened her eyes and breathed heavily, before getting to her feet and looking over at Taka.

"Taka?" Uru asked, "What's wrong?"

"You were turning in your sleep!" Taka stated, "Were you having a nightmare?"

Uru paused for a moment, looking around the Royal Den. There wasn't a brown lion in sight, save for Taka. Uru gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Taka," Uru nodded, "A nightmare...and a bad one, at that. But don't worry about me. Have you eaten yet?"

Taka shook his head.

"Well, I have a meeting with one of the hyeans this morning," Uru sighed, "But after that, we'll get some breakfast."

Taka smiled and nodded. Uru returned the smile and rested her head in her paws.

_It was only a dream,_ Uru thought to herself, _But...it seemed so real._

_-----------------------------------------------_

Kivuli awoke with a yawn and looked over at Ed, who was snoring loudly. Kivuli smiled at his son and got to his feet to exit the burrow. It was time for him to meet his majordomo. As Kivuli stepped over his son, Ed quickly woke up and grabbed his father's leg. Kivuli looked over at Ed in suprise. Ed looked up at his father and smiled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Kivuli smiled back and let out a sigh.

"Mornin' Ed," Kivuli nodded, "So, are you ready to meet our new friend?"

Ed nodded and released his father's leg. Kivuli lowered his head to allow Ed to climb onto his back. As soon as he was sure that his son had a tight enough grip of his neck, Kivuli ran out of the burrow and turned to wards Pride Rock. Before the black hyena could continue forward, a voice called to him from a nearby tree.

"And where do you think you're going?" the voice asked.

Kivuli looked to his left just in time to see a brown bat descend from the tree and land in front of him. Kivuli stared at the bat in confusion.

"I thought I told you to go wait by the massive rock," Kivuli stated.

"Your requests mean nothing to me," the bat stated defiantly, "I only obey my master, the Great Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows! And I certainly was not about to let you out of my sight! Not when you have information that require. Now, tell me. Where is Lord Kivuli?"

Kivuli rolled his eyes and smiled, before pinning the bat on the ground with one paw. Ed jumped off of his father's back and laughed wildly.

"Your master stands before you!" Kivuli smirked, "I am Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows!"

Kivuli looked down at the bat, expecting to see a look of horror and surprise. What Kivuli saw instead was a look of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU?" the flying fox screeched, "YOU ARE NOT KIVULI OF THE BLOODY SHADOWS!"

Kivuli cocked his head in confusion, bringing his paw off of the bat to let him up. Kivuli looked down at Ed and raised an eyebrow. Ed merely shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Kivuli asked, "Of course I am Kivuli!"

"No, you are not!" the bat growled, "You are an imposter!"

"How would you know if I was Kivuli or not?" Kivuli snarled in an offended tone, "Have you ever even seen Kivuli?"

"I never had the pleasure!" the bat admitted, "But there are many things that I know about him. The Great Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows has a coat as black as night, eyes that pierce strait through your soul, a clear and powerful voice..."

"A clear and powerful voice?" Kivuli asked in confusion.

"Yes," the bat replied, "Not at all raspy, unlike that dreadful cacophony that you call a voice!"

Kivuli paused for a moment, before placing his right paw on his neck and rubbing his throat.

"Did that 'clear and powerful voice' sound anything like this?" Kivuli asked, his voice suddenly clear as crystal.

The bat froze, a look of pure horror on his face. Kivuli smirked, rubbing his throat again.

"Tha…..tha….that voice!" the bat stammered in terror, "It is the same as Lord Kivuli's!"

"It is Lord Kivuli's!" Kivuli snarled impatiently, "But I gave up that voice a long time ago!"

The bat stared up at Kivuli, his entire form quaking.

"So that means that I've been talking to the Great Kivuli this whole time?" the bat gasped.

"Correct," Kivuli smiled in his normal, raspy tone, "And the fact that you're just realizing that now makes me doubt your skills!"

The flying fox picked up a small stone with his claws and began bashing it against his forehead.

"I'VE INSULTED THE GREAT KIVULI!" the bat wailed, "I DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Kivuli stared at the bat strangely, before glancing down at Ed. Ed shrugged again, hiding the fact that he was stifling a laugh. Kivuli approached the bat, whose head was now beginning to bleed.

"Stop that!" Kivuli ordered, smacking the stone from the bat's claws, "You're no good to me dead!"

The bat calmed down and nodded.

"Of course, Master Kivuli," the bat bowed, "I live only to serve you."

Kivuli circled the bat, observing its features. If this was going to be his majordomo, he'd need to learn as much about it as he could. The flying fox's appearance was actually quite impressive for a bat, for he was muscular with a shiny brown coat. His wingspan seemed to exceed the limits of a usually bat's. However, Kivuli was never one to judge another by their appearance. He would need to learn more about this bat before reaching the decision of how to use him.

"Name?" Kivuli finally asked.

"Pardon, my lord?" the bat asked.

"What's your name?" Kivuli asked again, a bit more impatiently.

"Oh, right," the bat nodded, "My name is Katili."

Kivuli stared at the bat strangely.

"Who in their right mind would give a name like that to a fruit bat?" Kivuli asked.

"The colony of fruit bats that I lived with long ago," Katili responded, "You see, master, I do not like to be called a fruit bat, for I am different than those foolish frugivores! I like my meals to have more inside them than just tart-juices! I prefer blood! It was all that I ever wanted, to be free to eat the flesh of another mammal. The others didn't approve, so they told me that I had a choice. I could either agree to never eat meat again, or I could leave forever. I chose the second option, but not before tearing the entire colony to shreds! They were delicious! I have no idea why cannibalism is so frowned upon! It feels so good to eat your own kind!"

"Yeah," Kivuli nodded, stroking his chin, "Tell me about it. Please. Continue."

"As you wish," Katili bowed, "Well, after that I just flew from jungle to jungle, looking for a place in which I could be accepted. After years of searching, a found my place in the world. It was in a large jungle, which surrounded an even larger mountain."

"The Bloody Shadows," Kivuli smirked.

Katili nodded and continued his story.

"That is where I heard of you, Lord Kivuli," the flying fox stated, "I was told many tales about you and how you've liberated so many kingdoms from tyranny. So, when I was visited in my sleep by a strange wild dog who told me that you needed my help to liberate yet another, I jumped at the chance! Well….flew, actually."

"I see," Kivuli stated, continuing to examine the bat, "But if you've heard so much about me, why were you not able to recognize me? And how do you know what my voice used to sound like?"

"Oh….that," Katili stated in embarrassment, "There are two things that you should know about me, Lord Kivuli. One, that I have no sense of sight."

"Yes, well….wait, what?" Kivuli asked in confusion, "You mean that you're blind?"

Katili nodded. Kivuli snarled and swatted the flying fox away with his paw. Katili quickly flapped his wings and regained balance.

"Are you serious?" Kivuli growled at the sky, "Damn you, Soga! I need a capable majordomo, and you send me a blind bat? How is he supposed to gather information for me? What kind of sick joke is this?"

Ed cocked his head in confusion. Katili flew over to Kivuli and bowed.

"This is no joke, my lord," Katili stated, "I assure that I am indeed capable to be your majordomo. May I explain myself?"

Kivuli glared at the flying fox, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine," Kivuli groaned, "But make it quick. We need to be meeting Queen Uru soon."

"Of course, my Lord," Katili nodded, "I may not be able to see with my eyes, but I am still much better at gathering information than anyone else! You see, I was trained to see with my ears! A group of strange bats taught me. They called it 'echo-vision.' All that I need to do is send a wav of sound through the air, and then listen to where the sound bounces off everything around me. It gives me a clear understanding of my surroundings."

"I see," Kivuli nodded, "But that's really not all that impressive. All that means is that you can tell where everything is just the same as anybody else."

"Ah, but I can do more than that!" Katili exclaimed, raising one of his wings, "My range of hearing is much wider than the viewpoint of another. I can hear what no one else can even see! For example, right now there are seven ants walking under you!"

Kivuli looked under his body, but saw nothing.

"I see no ants," Kivuli stated.

"That's because they're underground!" Katili smiled.

Kivuli glanced at Ed, before staring at Katili skeptically.

"Oh!" Katili smirked, "You don't believe me?"

Katili flew forward and began digging into the ground with his claws. After a few moments, the flying fox raised one of his claws to show Kivuli the seven ants that he had impaled. Kivuli gasped in shock.

"Holy shi…." Kivuli started, before glancing over at Ed, who was smiling up at him, "I mean…..that's impressive!"

"That's only a small portion of what I'm capable of!" Katili laughed, "Hell, if I focus hard enough, I can even hear the past!"

Kivuli stared at Katili in confusion.

"I'd love to know how that's even possible!" Kivuli stated.

"Oh, quite simple, really. All I need to do is…." Katili began, before his ear began to twitch, "I should probably explain later, my lord. I just heard someone mention your name by the large rock. It was probably Queen Uru."

Kivuli nodded, still amazed by Katili's special talent. Ed laughed and ran up to the flying fox, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Katili stared at Ed strangly.

"Oh, that's right!" Kivuli laughed, "You two haven't been properly introduced! Katili, this is my son, Ed."

Ed laughed and licked Katili's face, causing the bat to fall over. Katili slowly got back up and wiped the slobber from his cheek.

"Charmed," Katili stated dryly, "Ed, was it?"

Ed nodded. Kivuli stepped in front of his son and stared down at the bat.

"Actually," Kivuli smiled, "You may call him Master Ed!"

Katili's eyes widened with disbelief. Ed laughed wildly.

"Lord Kivuli!" Katili gasped, "You can't be serious!"

"I am," Kivuli stated, "As my servant, you must always show respect to wards my son. You do want to be my servant, don't you?"

"More than anything in the world," Katili nodded, turning to wards Ed, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Ed."

Ed chuckled, his tongue flapping around. Kivuli smiled at his son.

"I'm glad that you like it, Ed!" Kivuli snickered, "Soon enough, you'll be getting that kind of treatment from everybody!"

Ed looked up at his father and cocked his head. Kivuli nodded and grabbed Ed, tossing him into the air, and placing him atop his shoulders.

"Right, then," Kivuli stated, turning his attention to Katili, "Let's get going. We have an appointment with the queen."

Katili nodded and flapped his wings, flying over Kivuli as he ran to wards Pride Rock.

-----------------------------------

Zira ran around the Pride Lands in search of something to do. Taka had decided to stay in that morning, and told Zira to go on without him. Zira was hesitant at first, but obeyed after Taka promised her that he would find her later. Zira liked the idea of Taka coming after her, for once. Zira could not wait. Literally. Seconds seemed like hours without Taka. Zira was bored out of her mind.

"I wonder if Taka's ready yet," Zira mumbled to herself and prepared to go back to the Royal Den, before having second thoughts, "No. He told me to go without him. If I go back, he might get mad."

Zira let out a heavy sigh. There was nothing to do. Suddenly, two lioness cubs approached her and smiled.

"Hey, Zira," Sarfina smiled, "Where's Taka?"

Zira stared at the two lioness cubs before speaking.

"Taka's back in the Royal Den," Zira stated, "He wanted to stay in this morning."

"Oh, okay," Sarabi nodded, turning away.

Sarabi and Sarafina began to run off, before noticing that Zira was not following them.

"Aren't you coming?" Sarafina asked in confusion.

Zira's eyes widened in surprise.

"What, you mean without Taka?" Zira asked.

"Yeah," Sarafina stated, "I sure Taka will meet us later. There's no reason for us to just sit around and wait for him!"

"There isn't?" Zira asked.

Sarabi and Sarafina shook their heads. Zira stared back at Pride Rock, before turning her attention to the two cubs in front of her.

"Okay, I guess," Zira shrugged, slowly stepping forward.

"Great!" Sarabi smiled, "Now, what should we do?"

"I dunno," Sarafina stated, stroking her chin, "You have any ideas, Zira?"

"No," Zira sighed sadly, "If only Taka were here. He'd know what to do."

Sarabi cocked her head in confusion. Sarafina laughed.

"Wow, Zira!" Sarafina joked, "You're even more boy-crazy than Sarabi!"

Sarabi glared at Sarafina. Sarafina kept her eyes on Sarabi and backed away.

"What's that look for?" Sarafina smirked as soon as she was far enough away, "Are you mad because I called you boy-crazy, or do you just not like being out-done?"

Sarabi pounced on Sarafina. As the two cubs wrestled on the ground, they accidently rolled into Zira. Sarabi and Sarafina quickly untangled themselves as Zira fell over.

"Zira, are you okay?" Sarabi asked.

Zira slowly got to her feet and shot Sarabi and Sarafina a michievous smirk, before pouncing at both of them. Soon, the three cubs were rolling around on the ground, playfully swatting at each other with their paws. This continued for a few minutes, resulting in the three cubs falling on their backs, exhausted.

"Now...what...should...we...do?" Sarafina asked inbetween breathes.

"Hmm," Sarabi stated thoughtfully, "I'm not sure. You were right, Zira. Taka was usually the one who had good ideas for what to do. Why didn't he want to come out, anyway?"

"I wish I knew," Zira sighed, getting to her feet, "He's probably still upset about what happened last night."

"Last night?" Sarafina asked in confusion, "What happened last night?"

"Well," Zira explained, "When he came home last night, he was soaking wet. This morning, when I asked him what happened, he told me that those three hyenas pushed him into the Water Hole."

Sarabi and Sarafina glanced at each other and rolled to their feet.

"They did what?" Sarabi gasped, "How dare they? Stupid hyenas!"

Sarafina nodded slowly, before smiling to herself.

"That's it!" Sarafina exclaimed happily.

Zira and Sarabi stared at Sarafina strangely.

"What's it?" Zira asked.

"I know what we can do today!" Sarafina replied, "We can teach those ugly rats a lesson that they'll never forget!"

"How?" Sarabi asked.

Sarafina thought for a moment, but could not come up with anything.

"Aurgh!" Sarafina groaned, "How should I know? Usually Taka comes up with ideas like that!"

The other two cubs sighed and nodded. They would have to wait for Taka.

----------------------------------------------

Uru glanced down at her son, who was holding a small rodent by its tail and waving it around like a yo-yo.

"Taka?" Uru yawned.

"Yes, Mother?" Taka asked, looking away from his mouse.

"Don't play with your food!" Uru advised her son with a smile.

"Oh...okay," Taka said sadly, placing the mouse on the ground.

The mouse looked around, before scrurrying away.

"I didn't say let it get away!" Uru laughed.

Taka watched as the mouse crawled into a small hole.

"Sorry, Mother," Taka sighed.

"Sorry? For what?" Uru asked in confusion.

"I've dissapointed you," Taka stated, "I let my prey escape."

Uru rolled her eyes and smiled, nuzzling her son affectionately.

"Oh, Taka," Uru smiled, "I'm not dissapointed in you at all! Everyone loses prey once in a while. Don't worry. You'll get that rodent next time!"

Taka laughed and nodded, running over to the hole and crouching snarling into it.

"You gotta come out sometime!" Taka snickered.

Uru smiled and shook her head. Suddenly, a Kumi flew into the Royal Den and bowed.

"Good morning, my queen!" Kumi stated formally, "There's a black hyena outside who claims that he has an appointment with you. Shall I show him in?"

Uru nodded. Kumi bowed once more and flew out of the Royal Den. When he returned, he was followed by Kivuli, Ed, and Katili. Taka turned his attention away from the mouse-hole and ran over to Uru to sit beside her. Taka always loved to see his mother handle royal business.

"A pleasant morning to you, Queen Uru," Kivuli bowed, "The reason that I have requested this meeting is because I have a friend who needs a place to stay. I was thinking that he could stay in the Pride Lands. With your permission, of course."

"That's funny," Uru chuckled, "I don't remember you asking permission when you snuck into the Pride Lands and stole all those wildbeeste!"

Taka laughed. Kivuli smirked and sat down.

"Yeah," Kivuli stated, "But that was different. I'm a citizen of the Pride Lands, now. Therefore, I must follow the laws of this land. That includes asking the permission of the royals before accepting a guest into my home."

"Of course your friend may stay," Uru smiled, looking around, "Where is your friend, anyway?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" Kivuli laughed, pushing the flying fox forward, "This is my friend, Katili."

Katili stepped forward and bowed. Uru, Taka, and Kumi stared at the bat in shock.

"Wow!" Taka laughed, "That's the ugliest bird that I've ever seen!"

Ed rolled around on the floor in laughter. Katili crossed his wings and glared at Taka. Kivuli stifled a laugh.

"Taka!" Uru scolded unaprovingly, "That's not a very nice thing to say about someone! You should apologize to Katili this instant!"

"Yes, Mother," Taka nodded, his ears drooped in sadness, "Sorry, Mr. Katili."

Katili opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Kivuli.

"Oh, that's quite alright," Kivuli stated, "I should have known that you all would be a bit surprised by his appearence. Allow me to explain. Katili is not a bird. He's a bat. A bat's only simularities to birds is that they have wings and can fly. Other than that, they're mammals, like you and me."

"Oh, I see," Taka stated, examining the bat, "That's strange. How come I've never seen a bat around the Pride Lands before?"

Again, Katili opened his mouth to speak. And again, he was interrupted by Kivuli.

"Well, bat's usually prefer to live in jungle-areas," Kivuli explained, "For them to even consider coming to an area like the Pride Lands is rare. The only reason that Katili came here was to help me take care of Ed."

Ed pounced on Katili's back, knocking the bat off of his feet. Katili let out a loud squeak and struggled to frre himself from the hyena cub's weight. Ed jumped off of Katili and looked over at Taka, who glared back at him. Uru got to her feet and walked inbetween the two cubs, turning her attention to Kivuli.

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about your son," Uru stated, "It seems like he and his friends have been trying to start some sort of fight with Taka."

Kivuli looked down at Ed and raised an eyebrow. Ed smiled innocently up at his father.

"You must be mistaken," Kivuli sighed, "I don't believe that Ed would do anything like that."

"And I don't believe that Taka would lie to me!" Uru replied, a hint of anger in her voice.

Kivuli let out a heavy sigh and looked over at Ed, who was gnawing on his own leg. There was no need to start a fight over this. Not when there was so much at stake.

"Okay, then," Kivuli nodded, "Maybe it's possible that Ed and his friends have been trying to cause trouble. But you know how cubs are. Sometimes they just get a bit...carried away. I'll have a word with Ed later. See if I can find out what exactly's been going on."

Uru nodded and sat back down. Katili brushed the dust off of his wings and coughed. Ed leaped in front of his father and gave him a pleading look.

"Hmm?" Kivuli asked his son, before realizing what Ed wanted, "Oh, of course. Go ahead."

Ed laughed wildly and ran off in search of his friends. Kivuli smiled as he watched his son dash away, before turning his attention back to Uru.

"Well, we'd best be going now," Kivuli announced, "Thank you for allowing Katili to stay."

"My pleasure," Uru smiled, turning to Katili, "I hope you enjoy your stay in the Pride Lands. Let me know if there's anything that you need."

"Of course, your majesty," Katili bowed, before flapping his wings and hovering over Kivuli. Kivuli turned to the exit of the Royal Den and ran out, Katili following close behind.

"My," Uru remarked, "What an odd creature!"

"I'm not sure that 'odd' would be a fair enough description," Kumi mumbled to himself with a smile, "He's absolutely freakish! Honestly! He looked like a rat with wings!"

Suddenly, Katili flew back into the Royal Den and bared his teeth at Kumi, flapping his wings wildly.

"A rat with wings?" Katili growled at Kumi, "How dare you?"

Kumi stared at Katili in disbelief, backing away slowly. Uru cocked her head in confusion.

"Wha...what are you talking about?" Kumi asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb, you bannana-beaked bastard!" Katili snapped, "I have half a mind to..."

Kivuli quickly ran into the Royal Den and covered Katili's mouth with his paw, rendering everything that Katili was yelling inaudible. Taka and Uru stared at Kivuli strangely. Kumi gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," Kivuli smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "He's just a bit tired from his flight here. He's not usually like this. We'll...just be going, now."

Kivuli ran out of the royal den, making sure to keep Katili in his grasp. Uru and Taka cocked there heads in confusion.

"What was that al about?" Taka asked.

Uru shrugged and yawned loudly.

"Well, that's finally over," Uru stated, "Now, let's get some breakfast."

Taka smiled and brushed against his mother, following her out of the Royal Den. Kumi palced a wing on his chest, his cheat heaving.

"That was close!" Kumi gasped, "But how could he have possibly heard me say that?"

-------------------------------------------

Uru lied down on a flat stone and tore into the torso of an antelope carcass. Taka sat beneath her and chewed on the carcass' leg to the best of his ability. Uru looked down at her son, who was sinking his teeth into the leg and trying to pull off a chunk of flesh with all of his might.

"Need help with that?" Uru smiled.

Taka let go of the leg and shook his head, before trying to tear off some flesh from it again. This time, Taka managed to separate a small chunk of flesh from the bone. Taka smiled the chunk triumphantly and smiled up at his mother.

"Well done, Taka," Uru smiled back, "But I think that you should stick to eating from the torso. The legs can be a bit challenging, even for an adult. Come on up here. You can help me finish this."

Taka laughed and climbed next up the rock to sit close to his mother. Uru wrapped her arm around Taka and pulled him close to her body, giving him an affectionate lick. Taka smiled up at his mother, before tearing into the antelope's torso. Uru gave Taka another lick. And then another. Taka stopped eating and stared at his mother strangely.

"Wait a minute!" Taka stated, "You're just trying to distract me so that you can give me a bath, aren't you?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Uru smiled, giving Taka another lick.

Taka paused for a moment, before shrugging and continuing to eat the torso. Uru continued to groom Taka while he ate. After a few minutes, Uru stopped cleaning Taka and smiled.

"Well, you're done," Uru stated.

"Nope," Taka smirked, "There's still some meat on this."

"I mean that you're clean!" Uru laughed.

"Oh, okay," Taka nodded, before going back to eating the torso.

"TAKA!" came a voice from a few yards away.

Taka looked up to see Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina running to wards him. Taka jumped out of his mothers paws and watched as the three lioness cubs ran up to him. Zira leaped forward and embraced Taka tightly.

"Oh, Taka!" Zira sighed happily, "I've missed you so much!"

Taka quickly pushed Zira off of him and stretched.

"We just saw each other this morning," Taka yawned.

"Yeah," Zira nodded, "But that was hours ago!"

Taka stared at Zira strangely, before turning his attention to his other two friends.

"Hey, guys," Taka stated, "What's up?"

"We're bored!" Sarafina groaned, "There's nothing to do!"

"Yeah!" Sarabi added, "Without you, we can't come up with any good ideas!"

"Really?" Taka asked with a smile, "Well, I'm flattered! So, you can't come up with anything?"

Zira and Sarabi shook their heads. Sarafina stroked her chin before speaking.

"Well," Sarafina stated, "We were thinking of getting even with those hyenas for what they did to you."

"Oh," Taka sighed with embarassment, "You guys heard about that?"

"Zira told us," Sarabi explained.

Taka glared at Zira. Zira lowered her ears and crouched down, trying to make herself look smaller. Taka sighed and turned back to Sarabi and Sarafina.

"So, you were planning on doing something to those hyenas, were you?" Taka asked casually.

"Yeah," Sarafina nodded, "But would couldn't come up with anything fitting. We were sorta hoping that you'd have an idea."

Taka opened his mouth to reply, before looking up at his mother. Uru smiled at her son and raised an eyebrow. Taka closed his mouth and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Let's just go to the Water Hole," Taka suggested, "Those hyenas aren't worth our time!"

The three cubs stared at Taka strangely. Taka smirked and winked at his friends, and then back to them. Zira, Sarafina, and Sarabi's eyes widened.

"Okay, Taka," Sarafina smiled, "Let's go!"

Taka nodded. The three lioness cubs ran to wards the Water Hole and laughed.

"Bye, Mother!" Taka called back to Uru as he ran after his friends.

Uru shook her head and smiled. She knew that Taka was, at this very moment, thinking of a way to get back at the hyenas. But, like always, she didn't let him know that she knew.

"So, do you have a plan?" Sarafina asked Taka as they ran.

"Yeah," Taka nodded, "But we can't do anything to those hyenas, yet. We'll have to wait a week or so."

"A week?" Sarabi groaned, "Why do we have to wait a week?"

"Simple," Taka smiled, "Because they'll expecting us to get back at them right away. We have to get them when they least expect it!"

The four cubs laughed as they ran.

"Oh, Taka!" Zira exclaimed, "You're a genius!"

"Yeah," Taka smirked, "Tell me something I don't know!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Mufasa followed Ahadi closely, pretending to listen to his father's "words of wisdom."

"And that is why there are crocodiles guarding the border to the Outlands," Ahadi explained.

"I see, Father," Mufasa yawned, wishing that he was somewhere else.

"Good," Ahadi smiled, "And now, I shall tell you the story of how the ostriches discovered that they couldn't fly."

Mufasa rolled his eyes and yawned. All day he had been listening to his father's boring stories. Mufasa couldn't take it much longer. Luckily, the sky was begining to darken. That meant that he would soon be able to get some sleep. As Mufasa followed his father inattentively, he tripped over a stone. The lion cub groaned and slowly got to his feet, looking around for his father. To Mufasa's surprise, Ahadi continued forward, not even noticing that his son was no longer following him. Mufasa thought of running after his father, but decided against it.

"Finally!" Mufasa sighed, "I can get a break from his useless stories!"

Suddenly, Mufasa felt something hit his head. The lion cub looked around and saw a small rock sitting a few feet away. Mufasa looked upward to find the source of the rock. He noticed a large tree that towered over him. Something was moving around in its branches.

"Who are you?" Mufasa growled, "Did you throw that rock at me? Show yourself!"

A colorful baboon carrying a large stick descended from the tree and smiled. Mufasa glared at him.

"How dare you throw a rock at me?" Mufasa snarled, "Do you have any idea who I am? I'm the..."

"Fucha king!" the babbon exclaimed with a laugh.

Mufasa stared at the baboon strangelt, before shaking his head.

"You got that right!" Mufasa growled, "So you better show me some respect!"

"Ah, I see!" the baboon nodded, "You have a lot to learn, my young friend! I suggest that you go find your faddah, before he realizes that you aren't following him! Go on, now! Bye-bye!"

With that, the baboon laughed and quickly climbed back up the tree, hiding amongst its leaves. Mufasa cocked his head in confusion, before realizing that the baboon was right. His father wouldn't be very happy if he noticed that he had ditched again. Mufasa shrugged and ran off to find his father. Luckily, Ahadi was still to wrapped up in his stories to notice Mufasa's absence. Mufasa gave a sigh of relief and ran to his father's side, before looking back at large tree.

"Crazy monkey!" Mufasa grumbled.

"Hmm?" Ahadi asked his father, "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing, Father," Mufasa smiled nervously.

Ahadi shrugged and continued his story. Mufasa groaned quietly. He decided not to tell his father about the baboon. He didn't want to risk his father finding out that he had tried to skip training. Rafiki watched as Mufasa walked off with his father.

"There's no need to tell dem about the plot, just yet," Rafiki yawned, laying back on one of the tree's branches, "I'll tell dem tomorrow. I'm too tired right now!"

Rafiki stretched and fell asleep. Luckily, he'd eventually stop behaving so carelessly.

-------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen. Kivuli poked his head into his burrow to make sure that Ed was asleep. Ed snored loudly, his tongue shooting into the air. Kivuli smiled and turned to a nearby tree by which Katili was hanging.

"You stilll awake, Katili?" Kivuli asked.

"Of course, my lord," Katili nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Kivuli stated, "You've been up all day. You need your rest."

"An assassin's aid has no right to rest," Katili replied, "Not while there's work to be done."

Kivuli yawned and turned back to the burrow.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Kivuli yawned, "Maybe tomorrow you can show me how you can hear the past."

"As you wish, my lord," Katili smiled, "I look forward to proving my worth to you."

Kivuli smiled and jumped into his burrow and laid himself down next to Ed.

"Well done, Soga," Kivuli breathed, "I kinda like this one!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Haini and Rai stood at the border of the Pride Lands. Haini yawned and fell to the ground.

"Tomorrow, Rai," Haini sighed, closing his eyes, "Tomorrow we enter the Pride Lands."

"Yes, Master," Rai nodded, lying down next to Haini.

Haini opened one eye and looked over at Rai.

"Look, Rai," Haini stated, "It might cause some suspicion with the Pride Landers if you keep calling me 'Master.' Until further notice, you are to call me...Tojo."

Rai smiled at Haini and nodded, before yawning quietly.

"Yes, Tojo," Rai yawned, "Anything you want shall be yours. I shall see to that. That is my only reason for living."

Haini smiled and nodded, drifting off to sleep. Soon, he would gain his grandfather's love!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please review. Forgive me for not including Kamari and Komo in this chapter(Hah! Bet you didn't notice until now!) I just didn't think that they'd fit in here. Don't worry. They'll be back next chapter. Until then, review!_


	6. New Arrivals, New Plots

_Hello, my friends! Care to read another chapter? Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy! Kalab, Akida, Kivuli II/Nakama, Raia, Rahidi II, and Zhenga are my characters, and are not to be used without my permission. This chapter might get a bit confusing._

_-------------------------------------------------_

New Arrivals, New Plots

_Uru was again found herself running from the dark-furred lion. Only this time, the lion was not actually chasing her. He merely sat atop a large hill and watched Uru from a distance as she ran in circles. Every time that Uru stopped running, the lion would send a few bolts of lightning to strike the ground behind her, forcing her to leap forward and continue running. After a few hours of this, the dark-furred lion grew bored, and decided to try something different. As Uru stopped to catch her breath, two bolts of lightning struck the ground inbetween her front and back legs. Uru was knocked into the sky, screaming in agony as her entire body was enveloped by flames. The dark-furred lion smiled. The sound of Uru's painful screams was music to his ears. The lion's smile would fade as an orb of light hovered over Uru and covered the lioness in a blue mist. When the mist disappeared, the flames had died out and Uru's wounds were healed. The orb of light morphed into a tan-colored lioness with a light streak on her head. The dark-furred lion roared and morphed into an orb of light, before ascending into the air and disappearing. The tan lioness sighed and turned to Uru, helping the queen to her feet._

_"Are you okay?" the lioness asked._

_Uru breathed heavily and looked over at the tan lioness._

_"Zhenga!" Uru gasped._

_Zhenga smiled and nodded. Uru embraced her friend tightly._

_"I can't believe it!" Uru exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"_

_Zhenga glanced over her shoulder before replying._

_"The Great Spirits have asked me to investigate that lion," Zhenga stated, "He hasn't just been coming after you. He's been attacking many innocent creatures in their dreams."_

_Uru's eyes widened._

_"Why?" Uru asked, "What does Rahidi have to gain from all this?"_

_Zhenga cocked her head in confusion, before letting out a heavy sigh._

_"I was wrong," Zhenga admitted, "I used to think that he was Rahidi, but...when I look into his eyes...that's not Rahidi. That's a monster!"_

_It was Uru's turn to be confused._

_"Who is this 'Rahidi,' anyway?" Uru asked, "I've heard him mentioned once before, by your mother. She said that he used to be the king of the Pride Lands."_

_Zhenga opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted by a loud, humming noise._

_"I...have to go," Zhenga stated, looking around, "But I'll leave you with a piece of advise. You must not allow yourself to fall asleep again. I can't always be here to protect you. The Great Spirits won't allow it. And if you do happen to fall asleep, you must remember to use caution. If that lion kills you in your dreams, you will also die in reality. Goodbye, my friend."_

_"Zhenga, wait!" Uru cried._

_It was too late. Zhenga quickly changed into an orb of light and vanished. Uru stared at the ground and sighed._

_"Thank you, Zhenga," Uru said quietly, "You've saved me once again...I only wish that I had been there to save you."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Uru awoke and looked around the den. Ahadi raised his head and glanced at his mate tiredly.

"Are you still having those dreams?" Ahadi asked with a groan.

Uru nodded. Ahadi let out a loud yawn and crawled closer to Uru, wrapping his arm around her back.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ahadi sighed, "I wish that there was something that I could do. If only we knew someone who could help you."

Uru smiled at her mate and yawned.

"If only," Uru stated, smiling at her mate, "You just go back to sleep. Don't worry about me. I'll live."

Ahadi shrugged and closed his eyes. Within moments, the king had entered a state of slumber. Uru rested her head in her paws and sighed.

_Yeah. I'll manage to stay alive, _Uru thought to herself,_ That is, as long as I manage to stay awake!_

----------------------------------------------------

Kamari awoke with a yawn and looked up the night-sky. Ever since his interraction with Kivuli, the albino lion had found it hard to sleep peacefully. With a heavy sigh, Kamari looked up at the moon. The moon, however, offered no comfort for him. Kamari's heart sank. He had gotten himself into a real mess. If he told Ahadi about Kivuli's plan, Kivuli would reveal the dark secret of why Kamari had been exiled. Kamari could not risk that. He had finally found his place in the world. If the king found out what Kamari had done, there is no doubt that Kamari would be exiled once more. Plus, he had Komo to think about. If Kamari was exiled, Komo would most likely be exiled, also. Kamari looked over at Komo, who was sleeping on his side. The white elephant was guitly of nothing. Kamari let out a heavy sigh.

_Komo shouldn't have to suffer for what I've done, _Kamari thought to himself,_ And he won't. I wish that there was some way out of this._

Kamari could choose to comply with Kivuli's suggestion, and just do nothing while the Pride Lands were in peril. But if he did that, he would be responsible for the destruction of so many innocent lives. Sure, he'd be able to stay in his new home, but at what cost? How could dooming an entire kingdom possibly make up for what he'd done. A tear slipped down Kamari's cheek. He was trapped. There was nothing that he could do. The white lion looked up at the stars.

"Great Spirits," Kamari pleaded, "Please...I need your guidence."

Kamari lowered his head, before raising it again to see a shining star. It was the brightest star that Kamari had ever seen! The star seemed to be calling to Kamari as it twinkled. Kamari got to his feet and looked back at Komo, before running in the direction of the star. Although he knew that he would never reach the star, Kamari still felt the need to follow it. After a few minutes, the star disappeared. Kamari looked up at the sky in confusion, but saw no sign of the bright star. The albino lion looked around him. The star had lead him to a large clearing in the Pride Lands. Kamari glanced at a large baobab tree that sttod several feet away, before sighing and turning to walk away. Suddenly, a colorful baboon with a large stick leaped in front of Kamari and held his hand out. Kamari stopped in his tracks and stared at the baboon strangely.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the baboon laughed, "You were in such a rush to get here, and now you're leaving?"

Kamari looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"I was following a star," Kamari stated, "But it disappeared."

The baboon laughed and leaped over Kamari's back to stand at the white lion's side.

"What are you talking about?" the babbon laughed, "The star is over dare!"

Kamari looked in the direction that the baboon was pointing, but saw no sign of the bright star.

"And look!" the baboon added, pointing in a different direction, "Dare's anudah stah! And anudah, oveh dare! My, isn't dat strange? Da night-sky is full of stahs!"

The baboon then leaped several feet away and laughed wildly. Kamari rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Yeah," Kamari sighed, "Thanks for the information. It was really helpful."

The colorful baboon once again leaped in front of Kamari, baring the white lion's way.

"Ah, but I sense dat it wasn't quite the information you wah looking for!" The baboon laughed.

The white lion stared at the baboon strangely, before sitting down and looking at his paws. The baboon smiled and leaned on a nearby rock, placing his walking stick beside him.

"Someting is troubling you," the baboon stated.

Kamari looked over at the baboon and cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" Kamari asked, pretending to have no idea what the baboon was talking about.

"Oh, don't try and hide it!" the baboon laughed, "It's as obvious as de stars in de sky! Well, maybe that is not the best example, hmmm?"

The baboon laughed wildly, pounding his fist on the rock. Kamari glared at the baboon and rolled his eyes. The baboon stopped laughing and shrugged, before walking over to Kamari and placing his hand on the lion's shoulder.

"Come," the baboon smiled, "Tell Rafiki what's on your mind. You'll fell bettah!"

Kamari did not now why, but for some reason, he trusted the strange baboon. There was something...sage-like about him. Kamari sighed. It could not do any harm to tell the baboon what the problem was. Maybe it would help.

"Well..." Kamari began, "I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble."

Kamari paused for a moment, now feeling unsure of himself.

"And?" Rafiki smiled, "Go on."

"You see..." Kamari continued, "I...have this friend..."

"Everybody has a friend!" Rafiki chuckled, "When dey have a problem, it is always about dare friend! It is nice dat you show concern for your friend, my friend! But I know of your friend. He does not deserve to be pitied. He deserved to be kicked in his rear end and exiled!"

Kamari gulped, not liking were this was going.

"Your friend," Rafiki smiled, "I tink his name is denial!"

Kamari stared at the baboon in shock. Rafiki laughed wildly. Kamari let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Very well," Kamari sighed, "The truth is that I did something horrible. Something not even my best friend knows that I did. Because of that, I was exiled from my pride. After that, I was lost. I searched for years to find a place that I belong. And now, I've found it. The only problem is that in order to stay here, I have to just back a watch as the lives of the innocent are put in danger."

"And why is dat?" Rafiki asked, leaning closer to the lion.

Kamari sighed and stared at the ground, before telling Rafiki about his interaction with Kivuli. Rafiki nodded, hanging onto every word.

"I see," Rafiki nodded, stroking his chin, "So, Kivuli has not changed one bit since last I saw him."

Kamari's eyes widened.

"You know Kivuli?" Kamari asked in shock.

"Unfortunately," Rafiki nodded, "Hmmm...dis does not look gewd a'tall! And wit Haini on his way, too!"

Kamari stared at Rafiki strangely.

"Haini?" Kamari asked, "Who is Haini?"

"I'don't know, exactly," Rafiki admitted, "But what I do know is dat he's trouble! He's part of a plot to take over de Pride Lands. That is why I am here. I'm going to warn the king."

Kamari sighed and nodded. Rafiki leaped backward and grabbed his walking stick.

"De question is," Rafiki stated, raising an eyebrow at the white lion, "Why ah you here?"

Kamari froze. If anyone else had asked him that question, the answer would have been a simple "Because I live here." But for some reason, many more answers popped into his head when Rafiki asked the question.

_That's a good question,_ Kamari thought to himself, _Why am I here? Do I even deserve to be here? Of course not! I don't even deserve to live! But I can't die. I made a promise a long time ago! I must help all of those who are in need! But,If I let Kivuli's plan proceed, would I really be helping anyone?_

Kamari had never been more confused in his life. Kamari looked forward, noticing that the baboon had disappeared. Kamari looked around for Rafiki, but saw no sign of him. With a frustrated sigh, Kamari turned around and walked away. Rafiki watched the white lion from his tree.

"I cannot tell de king about Kivuli's plan," Rafiki mumbled to himself, "It would interfere with de fate of dat lion. But I am sure that he will make de right choice. And hopefully the news about Haini will force the king to keep his guard up...Yes. In fact, I'm sure of it."

------------------------------------

Katili flew around, the hot, African sun beating down on his wings. Today was his chance to prove his usefulness to his new master. And he had found the perfect place to dispay the skill that Kivuli had shown interest in.

"Master Kivuli!" Katili called, "Master Kivuli!"

"What?" came a voice from a few feet away.

Katili stopped fly and swirled around, recognicing the sound of Kivuli sitting in the middle of some tall grass. The flying fox swooped over to the black hyena and landed next to him.

"Pleasant morning, my lord!" Katili bowed, "I've been looking for you for hours!"

"Yeah," Kivuli nodded without looking at the flying fox, "I've been a bit busy."

Katili's ear twitched.

"Oh," Katili sighed, "Ed's nearby. He's stalking something."

Kivuli rolled his eyes and nudged the bat a few feet away.

"You're in the way," Kivuli stated.

Katili raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and flying back a few more feet. Kivuli smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Ed leaped out from behind the tall grass and pounced on his father. Kivuli fell backward. Ed sat at his father's side, snarling with his tongue hanging out.

"Oh, mercy!" Kivuli exclaimed, "Please, I beg of you! Let me go!"

Ed laughed wildly, before jumping forward to position himself on his father's chest.

"Uncle!" Kivuli cried, "I give up! You're too powerful for me!"

Ed smiled proudly, before rolling off of his father's chest to the ground below. Kivuli rolled to his feet and smiled at his son.

"Ballads shall be written in your honor, Ed!" Kivuli laughed, "Edward the Mighty! The one who finally took down Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows!"

Ed rolled his eyes and smiled at his father. Kivuli patted Ed on his head and nudged the hyena cub with his paw.

"Off you go now, you little scamp!" Kivuli smiled, "Me and Katili have to take care of some business."

Ed nodded and ran off. Kivuli sighed and turned to Katili. Katili stared at Kivuli strangely.

"Well?" Kivuli asked, "What is it?"

"Oh...right," Katili stated, shaking his head, "I thought that maybe I could demonstate the full extent of my hearing. I've found the perfect place to hear the past!"

Kivuli smiled. He had been looking forward to see what Katili was truly capable of.

"Very well," Kivuli nodded, "Lead the way."

Katili nodded and flapped his wings, flying off with Kivuli flying a few feet behind him. Katili thought of Ed, before looking down at Kivuli.

"You seem to care about him quite a bit," Katili stated.

"Who?" Kivuli asked in confusion.

"Ed," Katili replied.

"Oh," Kivuli nodded, "Well, of course! Why wouldn't I care about him? He's my son!"

Katili paused for a moment, before speaking again.

"But he not your only child," Katili stated, "I just find it strange, is all. From what I've heard, you have quite a number of offspring. And I don't remember hearing about you having a good relationship with any of them."

Kivuli stopped in his tracks for a moment and stared at the ground, before continuing to follow Katili.

"Yeah, I do I quite a few," Kivuli stated, "But Ed is different."

"I've noticed," Katili smirked.

"...I'll let that one go!" Kivuli growled, "But next time, I won't be so merciful!"

Katili gulped, hearing the seriousness in Kivuli's voice.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kivuli," Katili stated formally, "It won't happen again. I swear that on the holy name of the Bloody Shadows...Oh, that reminds me! I brought some plants from the Bloody Shadows. I've already planted them near you're burrow."

"Really?" Kivuli asked with interest, "What kind of plants?"

"All kinds!" Katili laughed, "Healing plants, poisonous plants, edible plants. All useful plants...except maybe the special plants."

"Special plants?" Kivuli asked, "What are special plants?"

"I wish I knew, Lord Kivuli," Katili sighed, "They don't seem to have any purpose. They aren't edible, they don't have any juices...I wonder why that wild dog insisted that I bring them."

Kivuli paused, thinking about what the bat had told him. It seemed strange that Soga would tell Katili to bring a juiceless plant of seemingly no useful purpose...unless...A smirk slowly crept upon Kivulu's face as he continued to follow Katili.

"Oh, I see!" Kivuli laughed, "'Special' plants!"

Katili stared down at his master.

"Oh, so you've heard of them," Katili stated, "Do you have any idea what they're used for?"

"You bet your ass I do!" Kivuli cackled, winking at the bat, "And maybe I'll show you, someday!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire Royal Den was awoken by a loud shriek from outside the den, whith the exception of Uru, who was already awake.

"SIRE!" the voice screeched, "SIRE, YOU ARE NEEDED!"

Ahadi looked up tiredly as Zuzu entered the Royal Den. Uru rolled her eyes. The three cubs groaned and covered their ears.

"What is it, Zuzu?" Ahadi asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"There is a stranger in the Pride Lands!" Zuzu cried, "He says that he has important news for you!"

"Stranger?" Uru asked, "What kind of stranger?"

"He's some sort of shaman," Zuzu stated formally, "I think he's a baboon."

Mufasa's eyes widened. Ahadi yawned and began to exit the Royal Den.

"Very well," Ahadi nodded, "I should go see what all this is about. Come, Mufasa."

Mufasa groaned and looked over at Taka and Zira, who both drooped their ears. As Mufasa ran to his father's side, Taka looked up at his mother hopefully. Uru looked down at Taka and sighed.

"Why don't me, Taka, and Zira come with you?" Uru asked, "I'm sure that we're all interseted to hear this stranger's news. Aren't we?"

Taka and Zira nodded. Ahadi yawned and shrugged.

"Fine with me," Ahadi stated, "Let's get going."

Taka and Zira laughed, leaping forward to join Mufasa. Uru got to her feet and stretched, before following the others as Zuzu led the way. The Royal Family came to an area where the Pride Landers were gathered together.

"Taka! Zira! Mufasa!" came a voice from a few feet away, "Over here!"

The three cubs looked in the direction of the voice to see Sarabi and Sarafina waving at them. The three laughed and ran to their friends. Ahadi thought about calling after Mufasa, before thinking about what Uru would do if he did so. With a heavy sigh, Ahadi pushed through the crowd of Pride Landers, Uru following close behind. Sarafina leaped on Taka, pinning the lion cub on the ground. Zira snarled quietly to herself. Taka laughed and pushed Sarafina off of him.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Taka asked.

Sarabi and Sarafina shook their heads. Mufasa glanced over at a break in the crowd, managing to catch a glimpse of the visitor. It was indeed the same baboon that he had encountered the day before.

"Hey!" Sarabi called to Mufasa, "Your dad's about to talk to the visitor!"

Mufasa paused for a moment, before running over to join his friends. The five cubs stood on their hind legs, but still could not manage to see anything past the crowd of Pride Landers.

"Aurgh!" Zira groaned, "I can't see anything!"

Suddenly, the five cubs felt something wrap around them. Within moments, they were lifted off the ground and placed on top of a white elephant's head. The five cubs looked around in surprise. Karmari walked beside Komo and looked up at them.

"Hello," Kamari smiled, "We couldn't help overhearing that you were having trouble seeing the visitor! Well, how's the view from up there?"

The five cubs laughed.

"Thanks, Komo!" Mufasa chuckled, "The view's great from up here!"

Komo smiled and trumpeted quietly. Ahadi reached the baboon and cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" Ahadi asked, "And what do you want? 

"My name is Rafiki," the baboon stated, "I am a traveler from the Grass Walls. And I'm sorry to say dat I come wit terrible news!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Katili led Kivuli to a large gorge. The flying fox flew to a nearby tree and hung from it, crossing his wings over his torso.

"Now, if you don't mind," Katili stated, "I require as much silence as possible to successfully hear the past."

Kivuli nodded and sat down. Katili unfurled his wings as his ears twitched wildly. The bat closed his eyes and rocked back and forth. Within moments, Katili had a clear view of the past in his mind's eye.

"There was a stampede, here," Katili stated, "And I large one, at that. Great numbers, almost a whole kingdom, running for their lives. Many of them were trampled to death...What's this? I hear a voice! This voice...so cold...so uncaring. It is saying...'Uru! Don't think that you've seen the last of me, because you most certainly have not!' I wonder...who could this be?"

Kivuli's eyes widened with shock.

"That's incredible!" Kivuli gasped, "That stampede happened years ago! I don't know anyone who could hear something like that years after it happened, let alone hear a voice through all of it!"

"Well," Katili smiled proudly, swooping down from the tree to Kivuli's side, "You do now!"

Kivuli stared at the bat in disbelief.

"How is it that you can hear these things?" Kivuli asked, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Simple," Katili shrugged, "I listen to the echoes."

"The echoes?" Kivuli asked in confusion.

"Correct," Katili nodded, "Allow me to explain. Sound never vanishes. It merely becomes an echo and grows quieter with each passing second. With enough concentration, I am able to seek out particular echoes from the area around me! That is how I learned the sound of your voice, my Lord. I entered the Royal Chambers in the Bloody Shadows and listened for a voice that I had never heard before. It was simple enough, seeing as how you're the only member of the Royal Family who ever leaves the Bloody Shadows."

Kivuli smiled and nodded.

"You're skills are simply phenomenal!" Kivuli smirked, "I'd expect nothing less from my majordomo!"

"Does that mean that you'll accept me as your aid?" Katili asked hopefully.

Kivuli cackled and nodded. Katili let out an excited squeak and flew off, his master following close behind. A large, dark-colored lion watched from the top of the gorge as the two disappeared in the distance.

"They matter not," Rahidi mumbled to himself, "All that matters is that I get what I came for...Zhenga, my beloved...I shall find the one who killed you...and I will show them the true meaning of suffering!"

With that, Rahidi jumped down a series of ledges and ran off. I was better for him to spend as little time in the Pride Lands as possible. He could not afford to be detected before he had gained his vengeance. Katili's ear twiched as he looked back. Kivuli looked up at his majordomo in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Kivuli asked.

"No," Katili replied quickly, "Nothing, my lord!"

Kivuli shrugged and continued running. Katili took one final look back, before following his master.

_Lord Kivuli doesn't need to concern himself with the vows of another,_ Katili thought to himself, _It's better if we focus on the task at hand, for now._

--------------------------------------------

Kivuli and Katili sat atop a large hill, noticing a large group of Pride Landers gathered in one area.

"What'd you suppose is going on down there?" Kivuli asked his majordomo.

Katili shifted his ears before replying.

"There's a visitor," Katili stated, "Some sort of baboon. He wields a walking stick."

Kivuli paused for a moment, before quickly shaking his head.

"A walking stick?" Kivuli gasped in disbelief, "He's come here?"

Katili looked up at Kivuli in confusion. Kivuli squinted to examine the visitor from afar.

"Oh, just great!" Kivuli groaned in annoyance, "It's Rafiki!"

"Do you know him?" Katili asked in confusion.

"Unfortunately," Kivuli sighed, "I can't believe it! It's like everyone form my past is coming back! First Soga, then Kamari, now Rafiki...who's next? Raia?"

"Good one, my lord!" Katili chuckled quietly, "But I don't see her coming back anytime soon!"

Kivuli smiled and nodded. Suddenly something caught the hyena's attention. Two lion cubs were walking into the Pride Lands. Even from far away, Kivuli could examine most of their features. The first cub was a male. He was dark-furred and had yellow eyes. Kivuli didn't pay much attention to this cub, for it was the other cub that really interested the black hyena. It was a female with light-brown fur and blue eyes. Kivuli's eyes widened as his entire form began to quiver.

"N...n..n.no!" Kivuli gasped in shock, "It can't be!"

Katili looked over at Kivuli, concern in his glossy eyes.

"Master, calm yourself!" Katili cried, "What's the matter?"

Kivuli took a few steps backward, before turning around.

"Katili," Kivuli stated urgently, "I must request something of you! There are two cubs on therr way. When they arrive, and this is very important, you must find out as much as you can about them...especially the girl! I'll be back at the burrow. I expect a full report tonight!"

With that, Kivuli ran off. Katili listened with confusion as his master ran off, before shrugging and swooping down to the group of Pride Landers to hang from a nearby tree.

_Odd,_ Katili thought to himself, _Why would Lord Kivuli want information on a couple of cubs? And why did he seem so worried? Well, it doesn't matter. If my lord wants information, then information he shall get!_

Ahadi stepped closer to Rafiki and examined him, before clearing his throat once more.

"Terrible news?" Ahadi asked, "What terrible news?"

Rafiki sighed, before telling Ahadi everything that he knew. He told Ahadi of the Falme Kindakindaki, Guedado and Kitimiri's plot, and of Haini. The Pride Landers' jaws dropped in shock, not believing what they were hearing.

"So," Ahadi growled, "Both of my uncles are planning on invading the Pride Lands...The question is...when? And who is this 'Haini?'"

Rafiki grasped his walking stick and stared at the ground.

"I am sorry, sire," Rafiki sighed, "But I do not have the answer to either of doze questions."

Ahadi looked up at the sky, before turning back to Rafiki.

"Very well," Ahadi groaned, "Thank you for bringing us this warning."

"My pleasure," Rafiki smiled, "Now, I must be off."

Rafiki picked up his walking stick and began to walk away, before Uru called after him.

"Nonsense!" Uru called, "You'll stay here, in the Pride Lands!"

Rafiki turned back to Uru and smiled.

"I really shouldn't," Rafiki stated, "I am a wandahah, and would not want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding," Uru smiled, "In fact, we'd love to have you stay in our lands. Isn't that right, Ahadi?"

"It would be best if you stayed in our lands, actually," Ahadi nodded to Rafiki, "For both us and you. We could use someone as knowledgeable as you. I'm sure that we'd all love to her of the various places that you've visited. Besides, you just gave us so very useful information. If anyone from the Falme Kindakindaki founds out what you've done, they'd tear you apart! You'll be safer, here."

Rafiki gulped and scratched his head, before smiling at the king and queen.

"I accept your generous offah," Rafiki bowed, "Thank you both!"

"Our pleasure," Uru smiled, "You may take your pick of any of the trees in the Pride Lands to use as shelter."

Rafiki leaped forward and pointed to the large baobab tree in the distance.

"Well, den!" Rafiki laughed, "If it is all de same to you, I'd like to stay in dat old tree ovah dare!"

"The old baobab?" Ahadi asked in confusion, "Why would you want to stay in an ancient tree like that? It's been here since the time of my grand-father!"

"And dat makes it de strongest!" Rafiki chuckled, "As well as de wisest, and de fastest!"

With that, Rafik ran off in the direction of his new home. Ahadi raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"What an odd baboon!" Ahadi commented.

"I find him a bit amusing!" Uru chuckled.

Ahadi smiled at his mate, before noticing two stray cubs in the distance. The Pride Landers stared in confusion as the two cubs approached the king and queen.

"Please," the male cub stated sadly, "We a hungry...and tired."

Ahadi and Uru stared at the cubs, before Uru finally spoke up.

"My word!" Uru gasped, "Look at you two! You look like you haven't eaten in weeks! What happened? Where is your pride?"

Both of the cub's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Our pride is gone!" Haini cried, "We don't even know what happened! We just woke up, and they were dead! Something tore them apart!"

Each of the Pride Lander's eyes widened with shock. Uru walked over to the cubs and patted them with her paw.

"Oh, you poor things," Uru cooed, gently pulling the cubs close to her, "That's horrible! What are your names?"

Haini and Rai smiled up at Uru.

"I'm Tojo," Haini stated.

"And I'm Rai," Rai added.

Haini blinked in annoyance at the fact that Rai had spoken without his permission. Uru looked over at Ahadi hopefully. Ahadi nodded.

"You two just wait here," Uru told the two cubs, "We'll go get you something to eat."

Haini and Rai nodded. Uru turned to the Pride Landers and addressed them.

"Alright," Uru stated, "Everyone back to whatever you were doing! There's nothing to see here!"

The Pride Landers shrugged and walked away. Komo lifted the five cubs off of his head with his trunk and placed them gently on the ground.

"Thanks again, Komo!" Mufasa smiled.

Komo nodded and walked away, Kamari following close behind. The five cubs turned and stared at the two outsider cubs. By now, most of the Pride Landers had left. Uru sighed and turned to the cubs.

"Come along, all of you," Uru ordered calmly, "Let's get you all home. I need to organize a hunting party to find food for those two."

The cubs nodded and followed Uru. Ahadi paused for a moment and looked up at the sky, before following his mate and the cubs. Zuz quickly flew off to reach Pride Rock before they did. Every so often, Sarabi would look back at the two cubs. Sarafina smiled at her friend and playfully nudged her.

"You're looking at Tojo, aren't you?" Sarafina giggled, "Let me guess. 'Not bad,' right?"

Sarabi glanced at Sarfina and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that," Sarabi stated, "I have a strange feeling about him. I think there might actually be something 'bad' about that one!"

"Yeah, try to hide it as much as you want!" Sarafina smirked, "But I know that you're just upset because he already has a female with him!"

Sarabi glared at Sarfina, who looked the other way. The other three cubs stifled a laugh. Ahadi looked over at his mate and sighed.

"There certainly has been a lot of visitors, lately," Ahadi stated.

"I know!" Uru smiled, "Isn't wonderful? The Pride Lands has become a host for so many different kingdoms and clans!"

Ahadi smiled at his mate and nodded. However, thanks to Rafiki's warning, he now knew to be more cautious of who he let into the Pride Lands.

Three hyena cubs peered at the two strange cubs from behind a hill.

"Man, that's just what we need!" Banzai groaned, "More lions!"

"Yeah," Shenzi nodded, "I can't believe this! As if there weren't enough lions already! Argh! Lions are so boring!"

Ed nodded. Banzai crossed his arms and looked around.

"This whole place is boring!" Banzai growled, "Nothing ever happens! Man, I wish Akida would come back!"

The other two hyena cubs stared at their friend in shock. Banzai glanced over at them, before shaking his head and explaining himself.

"Er...I just mean that if he came back, things would be more interesting!" Banzai stated nervously.

"Don't even joke about that!" Shenzi snapped, "He's gone forever! Even if he is still alive, he wouldn't be stupid enough to return to the Pride Lands...Wait...Yes, he would! Great! Now I'm going to have nightmares! Oh thanks a lot, Banzai!"

Shenzi snorted and stormed off. Banzai's jaw dropped. The young hyena quickly chased after his friend.

"H...hey, wait up!" Banzai called, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you'd...Come back!"

Ed rolled his eyes as he watched Banzai run after Shenzi. Ed laughed and ran to catch up with his friends. As Banzai jumped in front of Shenzi, he noticed something; Shenzi was smiling. Banzai rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You were just joking, weren't you?" Banzai asked.

"Duh!" Shenzi laughed, "Do you really think that I'm afraid of my father? Come on! It's like I said before. If he ever comes back, we'll kill him!...Huh...Maybe it would be more interesting if he came back!"

Ed laughed wildly. Banzai gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Banzai nodded, "And even if he doesn't come back, things will be getting a bit more interesting around here, soon enough! You heard the monkey! There's gonna be an invasion! Maybe even a war!"

"Yeah!" Shenzi laughed, "At least we have that to look forward to!"

The three hyena cubs cackled as they ran off. Little did they know that an invasion is not as fun as it may seem.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rai and Haini sat alone, waiting for the queen to return with food.

"Did you see those two male cubs?" Rai asked her friend, "I'll bet that those are the princes!"

"Yeah," Haini growled, advancing to wards Rai, "But I'm not very interested in them, right now!"

Rai stared at Haini and backed away nervously.

"H...Tojo?" Rai stammered, "Is something wrong?"

"You spoke without permission," Haini stated.

Rai's eyes widened. She knew what was coming next.

"P...Please forgive me, master," Rai cowered, "I only thought that it would be suspi..."

Rai was interrupted as Haini pounced on her, pinning her on the ground. Haini pressed his paw over Rai's throat, choking the lioness cub.

"You thought?" Haini snarled, "You can't think! Don't you get it? I own you! You only live to serve me, remember? You are never to do anything without my say-so! You've disobeyed me, Rai! I should kill you right now!"

Rai let out a strangled gasp. Haini smirked.

"Consider yourself lucky that we're friends!" Haini sneered, backing off of Rai's body.

Rai held her throat and breathed heavily, slowly getting to her feet.

"Thank you for sparing me," Rai breathed, "I promise. It won't happen again."

Haini smirked and curled into a ball with a yawn.

"That better be true, Rai," Haini stated, "You're the best friend that I've ever had. I would hate to have to kill you!"

Katili, who was still hanging from the tree, flew off to report all that he had learned to Kivuli. Rai continued to hold her throat. A tear slowly slipped down her cheek. But this tear was not caused by physical pain. She was crying because she had failed Haini as a friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kalab led his army of jackals through a large, grassy, area. The night-sky and tall grass kept them hidden from possible predators. Of course, Kalab could care less if he was hidden or not. He knew that he could handle whatever challenge the Spirits threw at him. The jackals paused and sat down. Kalab looked at them in confusion, before glancing forward. There, sitting in plain sight, was a black hyena. Kalab's eyes widened with delight.

_At last I've found him!_Kalab thought to himself,_ Kivuli, you're mine!_

Kalab waved his paw forward, calling the army of jackals forward. The jackals looked at Kalab for instructions. Kalab merely smiled and dragged his paw across his throat. The jackals nodded and charged forward. The black hyena turned around and stared as twenty hungry jakals leaped at him, snapping their fangs

----------------------------------------------------------------

Katili landed at the entrance of Kivuli's burrow to see his master holding Ed in his paws. Ed snored peacefully and turned over. Kivuli looked over at his majordomo and sighed.

"So?" Kivuli asked, "What did you learn?"

Katili cleared his throat before telling Kivuli of Rafiki's warning, and how Tojo and Rai entered the Pride Lands and asked for food. He then went on to tell Kivuli of how Tojo attacked Rai for speaking without his permission, and how Rai did nothing about it. Kivuli let out a heavy sigh.

"The girl has a submissive personality, does she?" Kivuli frowned, "It's just as I feared..."

Katili stared at his master strangely, before speaking up again.

"If I may ask, my lord," Katili bowed, "Why does that cub disturb you so?"

Kivuli lowered his head over Ed's body, keeping his eyes on Katili.

"I have a bad feeling about her," Kivuli stated, "I think that she may be a descendant of Raia."

Katili's eyes widened.

"What?" Katili gasped in shock, "But that's impossible! What makes you think that?"

"Well," Kivuli yawned, "As if her name wasn't enough of a clue, the cub looks exactly like her! She even has the same kind of personality!"

Katili nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So...What should we do about her?" Katili asked.

Kivuli thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Nothing," Kivuli stated, "It's not like she'd know who Raia was, anyway. Besides, me and Raia were not really enemies! We were actually good friends!"

Katili paused and groomed his wing, almost doubting Kivuli's sanity due to that statement.

"Very well, Lord Kivuli," Katili nodded, "You know best. But may I suggest that we keep an eye on the male cub?"

Kivuli raised an eyebrow at his majordomo.

"Why would we do that?" Kivuli asked in confusion.

Katili stretched his wings before speaking.

"I did as you said, my lord," Katili stated, "I observed everything about those two cubs. And there's something about the male that you might be interseted to hear. As they were being questioned, Tojo did all of the speaking. I could hear it. With each passing second between question and answer, Tojo's heart began to beat faster and faster!"

Kivuli's eyes widened.

"So everything that he told the queen..." Kivuli began thoughtfully.

"Was a lie!" Katili nodded with a smile.

Kivuli's eyes began to glow as he smiled at his majordomo.

"You've done well, Katili!" Kivuli laughed quitely, "I'll have to look into this, tomorrow!"

Katil nodded nad turned to fly out of the burrow, before turning back to his master.

"Oh," Katili stated, "And there is the matter of that baboon."

Kivuli lifter his head up and smiled confidently.

"Don't worry about Rafiki," Kivuli smirked, "I doubt that he'll cause any trouble! Besides, he owes a debt to the Bloody Shadows!"

Katili nodded and flew off to hang from a nearby tree. Kivuli rested his head on Ed and smiled to himself.

_I'll have to thank Rafiki for warning the entire kingdom of an invasion! Sure, this means that Ahaid will be on guard from now on, but that doesn't even matter! I have a new plan, now! As soon as war breaks out, I kill Ahadi! Nobody will suspect me! They'll just blame it on one of the Falme's! It's perfect! I'll have my revenge, none of the hyenas will be exiled, and the invasion will have casualties on both sides! Taking this land for the Bloody Shadows will be easier than a female in the summer-time!_

Kivuli thought of cackling wildly, but decided against, seeing as how it was both cliche and would probably wake up Ed. Kivuli decided to just snicker quietly, before quickly falling asleep. His dreams were full of pain and agony. Needless to say, it was a pleasant night for Kivuli.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kalab stared in shock as his hord of skull-wearing jackals were torn to shreds before his eyes. The burn-covered hyena turned his attention to their assailant; a large, black hyena. The black hyena stepped forward and glared at Kalab.

"What the hell is your problem?" the black hyena growled, "Do I know you?"

Kalab's eyes widened.

"You...aren't Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows, are you?" Kalab asked in confusion, examining the black hyena.

The black hyena slapped Kalab with the back of his paw, knocking the burn-covered hyena several feet away.

"Kivuli, yes," the black hyena stated, "But I have no affiliation with the Bloody Shadows...at least, not anymore. You must be thinking of my father."

Kalab slowly got to his feet and looked up at the black hyena. It was no surprise that he had confused this hyena for Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows. The black hyena looked exactly like his father.

"You're the son of Kivuli?" Kalab asked.

Kivuli nodded. Kalab bared his teeth at the black hyena and growled.

"Don't think that you can stop me!" Kalab snarled, "I'm going to find that demon that you call a father! And when I do, he...will...suffer!"

Kivuli rolled his eyes and yawned.

"I have no intention of stopping you, whoever you are," Kivuli stated tiredly, "As far as I'm concerned, my father can die a slow, painful death. Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Kalab stopped growling and stared at Kivuli strangely.

"What did you say?" Kalab asked, completely perplexed.

"I said 'go ahead'" Kivuli stated, stepping aside, "Kill my father, if you want. I was actually hoping to have the pleasure of ending that bastard's life myself, but I suppose it doesn't matter who kills him. So long as he dies."

Kalab cocked his head in confusion, before stepping over his fallen minions and standing in front of Kivuli.

"You killed my jackals," Kalab stated, "All twenty of them. You just tore them apart, like they were meerkats."

"Yeah. And?" Kivuli replied, his muscles beginning to tensen in anticipation of a fight.

Kalab sat down and thought for a moment, stroking his singed chin. Suddenly, Kalab had an idea. Kalab then looked up at the black hyena and smiled, stepping a bit closer.

"You seem like quite a sturdy, strong hyena!" Kalab laughed, "I could use someone like you around!"

Kivuli took a few steps backward, raising an eyebrow at Kalab.

"Are you...coming on to me?" Kivuli asked, "'Cause I don't swing that way!"

Kalab's jaw dropped. 

_Hmm, _Kalab thought to himself,_ It seems that he's inherited some of his father's cheek!_

The burn-covered hyena shook his head before replying.

"Perhaps you and I could come to some kind of agreement," Kalab suggested, "I happen to know the location of your father. All I need is a little help with my plan. So, what do you say? Together, we can finally rid the world of Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows!"

Kivuli smiled and shook his head.

"You lack vision," Kivuli stated, "Why merely kill him? Death would be too good for the likes of him! I know of a way to really make my father suffer!"

"Really?" Kalab asked, intrigued by the black hyena's statement, "And what would that be?"

The black hyena examined Kalab, a wicked smirk creeping upon his face.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" Kivuli snickered, extending his paw forward.

Kalab cackled and extended his paw, shaking the paw of the black hyena. Kivuli nodded and began to walk away, before Kalab called after him.

"Kivuli!" Kalab called.

Kivuli turned back to Kalab and cocked his head.

Kalab stepped over one of his former minions and pulled the skull off of his face, before walking over to Kivuli and placing it over the face of the black hyena.

"Ah!" Kalab laughed, "A perfect fit!"

Kivuli placed both of his paws on his skull-covered face.

"What's this for?" Kivuli asked.

"I just thought that this would make our alliance a bit more official!" Kalab replied.

Kivuli walked over to a neraby puddle and stared at his reflection. He liked his new look. The skull hid the face that he had inherited from his father. Kivuli smiled to himself and turned to Kalab.

"I'll agree to wear this skull," Kivuli stated, "But in return, I want you to do something for me. I never wanted to be like my father. That is why I left the Bloody Shadows in the first place. Unfortuantely, I am cursed with my father's looks and name. This skull hides the face of my father, simple enough. But I still share his name. So I must ask you a favor. Could you give me a new name?"

"Sure," Kalab shrugged, "I suppose it is my duty to answer prayers, as the all-powerful Lord and Master of Nature!"

Kivuli stared at Kalab in confusion. Kalab stroked his chin and stared at Kivuli.

"Let's see, now," Kalab said thoughtfully, "How about...Nakama?"

Kivuli's eyes widened as a smiled crept across his face.

"Nakama!" the black hyena laughed, "I like it! Thank you...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Kalab," Kalab stated formally, "The one and only Lord and Master of Nature!"

Nakama stared at Kalab strangely, before smiling and nodding.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kalab, Lord and Master of Nature!" Nakama cackled, "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Kalab nodded and joined Nakami's cackle. The two hyenas ran off into the darkness of the night, taking with them their combined hatred of Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing, Brother?" Guedado asked Kitimiri, who was standing over the large hole in the Pit Chamber.

Kitimiri turned tro face his brother and smiled.

"Oh, Guedado!" Kitimiri smiled, "You're back! How'd it go?"

"Not so good," Guedado admitted, "Lion was hesitant to aid us in our plan, so I had to promise him the Water Hole in order to convince him."

"But he did agree to let us use Haini, right?" Kitimiri asked, growling slightly.

"Er...yes, Brother," Guedado gulped, "Haini should be in the Pride Lands by now."

Kitmiri turned back to the large pit and dangled an antelope over it. A loud snarl echoed from the bottom of the pit. Kitmiri smiled and dropped the antelope into the pit. The sound of the Beast ripping the flesh from the carcass rang throughout the Pit Chamber. Guedado cringed.

"So," Kitmiri smiled, turning to his brother, "I assume you gave Haini instructions on what do while he's in the Pride Lands?"

Guedado nodded.

"He knows that he is to gather information on the princes?" Kitimiri questioned.

Guedado nodded.

"He knows to never reveal his true name?" Kitmiri asked.

Guedado nodded.

"And he know of our other spy?" Kitimiri added.

Guedado froze. He had forgotten to include that detail when he spoke with Haini.

"Well?" Kitimiri growled, "Did you tell him about the other spy, or not?"

Guedado's eyes shifted sideways, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"...Forgive me, Brother," Guedado bowed, "It...must've slipped my mind."

Kitimiri groaned and turned back to the large pit.

"Very well," Kitimiri sighed, "It's not like Haini really needed to know about our other spy, anyway. All that matters is that we'll soon have the information that we need. Then we can take the first step towards claiming the Pride Lands as our own! Oh, what fun, Brother! What a battle it shall be! By the way, I made a slight change in our battle plans. The front-line shall now be made up of each and every lioness the bore either of us a daughter!"

Guedado's eyes widened with delight. He liked Kitimiri's idea imensely.

"Wonderful!" Guedado laughed, "This actually makes me hope that the Pride Landers put up a fight!"

Kitimiri smiled at his brother, before staring over the edge of the pit.

"I know how hard this must be for you, Beast!" Kitimiri exclaimed, "I'll bet you just can't wait to rip those Pride Landers apart!"

The Beast answered by roaring and scratching on the sides of the pit. Kitimiri was right. The Beast would like nothing better than to disembowl each and every Pride Lander that stood before him. He could see it now! The memories that haunted him would soon be washed off with the blood of the innocent!

-------------------------------------------------------

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review!_


	7. Not Much Time

Hello again

_Hello again. Please read, forgive typos, review, and enjoy!. Oh, and if you could go to my profile and vote for a short story, that would be great. Let me know if there is more than one that you wish to vote for, and I'll keep track. Faraji is my character, and is not to be used without my permission._

0000000000000000

**Not Much Time**

The night sky covered the land, but could not cover Kamari and Komo as they approached Rafiki's tree and sat down. Komo trumpeted quietly and tapped on of the branches with his trunk. Rafiki's head appeared from behind some leaves. The baboo yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, it is you two," Rafiki nodded, "What are you doing up at dis hour?"

Kamari hesitated for a moment, before speaking.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Kamari stated, "I'm still not completely sure of what I'm going to do about the Kivuli situation, but I do know one thing. I'm not just going to sit around while my home is invaded by this 'Falme Kindakindaki.' You seem to know the most about their motives, so I'd like to help you in any way that I can. In exchange, I'd like your help in dealing with Kivuli."

Rafiki smiled and climbed down his tree to stand before Kamari and Komo.

"Alright, den," Rafiki smiled with a nod, "Dat seems reasonable enough. But are you sure dat you're willing to risk so much?"

Kamari paused, before smiling at Rafiki.

"I'm willing to put my life on the line, if I have to," Kamari nodded.

Rafiki smiled and climbed back into his tree.

"Hopefully," Rafiki laughed, "It will not come teh dat!"

000000000000000

Guedado slowly stepped into Kitimiri's chambers, his heart beating a mile a minute as he did so. Kitimiri, who had been staring at the ground, looked up at his brother and glared at him.

"You…er…Wanted to see me, Brother?" Guedado asked nervously.

Kitimiri stepped closer to his brother, before sitting down.

"It's been three weeks, now!" Kitimiri growled, "And your hunting searching party still hasn't found my son!"

Guedado gulped and stepped backward a few paces.

"That…is hardly my fault, Brother," Guedado explained, "Am I to be held responsible for the failures of my servants?"

Kitimiri glared at Guedado, before turning around and grumbling to himself. Kitimiri then looked upward and sighed.

"Where could he have gone?" Kitimiri breathed, "Why would he leave without telling me? Will he ever come back?"

"I think that the question you should be asking yourself is, 'Why should I care?'" Guedado smirked, "Really. It's not like he was your real son, anyway."

Kitimiri immediately turned on his brother, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air.

"Easy for you to say such things, isn't it Brother?" Kitimiri growled codly, "You, who have been blessed with so many sons. Do you know what I was blessed with? Nothing! I was cursed, as a matter of fact! All my offspring ended up female! Do you know how much that hurts me? But when I found Rahidi, near dead by the river…..He's the perfect son, Guedado! And I won't let him be taken away from me!"

Guedado let out a strangled gasp. Kitimiri slowly loosened his grip on of his brother's throat, allowing Guedado to fall to the ground. Guedado held his neck and breathed heavily. Kitimiri smirked.

"But back to business," Kitimiri stated, "I hear that the Beast would like a word with us."

Guedado stared at his brother in disbelief.

"That thing can talk?" Guedado asked.

Kitimiri nodded and exited his den. Guedado paused for a moment, before following his brother. The two kings entered the Pit Chamber and stood at the side of the large pit.

"Come on," Kitimiri stated, slowly slidding into the pit.

"You mean that we're going down there?" Guedado asked in surprise.

Kitimiri nodded. Guedado let out a heavy sigh and followed his brother into the pit. Guedado knew that no matter how horrible this beast was, it was nothing compared to Kitimiri in a bad mood. So, of course, Guedado didn't dare question his brother's motives. The two brothers reached the floor of the pit and looked around for the Beast.

"Where is he?" Guedado asked, looking from side to side.

"Right here!" a voice cackled.

Guedado leaped several feet in the air and turned around. There was indeed a creature behind him, but it was shrouded by the shadows of the pit-wall, making it invisible. Kitimiri stepped in front of his brother and addressed the Beast.

"Come on out," Kitimiri smiled calmly, "No one is going to judge you."

The Beast hesitated, before slowly emerging from the darkness to reveal himself. Guedado's eyes widened with shock, this being his first time seeing the Beast up close, The Beast's name clearly did him no justice. He was an abomination. His face was covered in a milky-white pus, sealing his eyes shut. Almost everything about the Beast was distorted. He had a hunchback and a crooked neck, as well as a twisted neck and a curved spine. His two front legs bent inward, almost touching at the paws. The Beast had no mane, as well as no tail. His ears drooped down to the sides of his head. Although most of his body was dark-gray, he the Beast had a tinge of crimson-red fur going down his back. Perhaps the Beast's most disgusting feature was his purple tongue, which waved in his mouth as he drooled.

"What…What are you?" Gudado asked, a horrified expression on his face.

"Guedado!" Kitimiri snapped, "That's very rude! He is clearly a lion!"

Guedado took another look at the Beast. The only thing about the Beast that could be compared to a lion was his large size. The Beast stepped forward and sniffed the air.

"Well," The Beast smiled, "If it isn't the ones who provide my sustenance!"

"Why have you requested a meeting with us?" Kitimiri asked bluntly, "What do you want?"

The Beast once again sniffed the air, before cocking his head.

"The meals you've been giving me," the Beast stated, "They haven't been up to my standards. I believe that I requested live prey only. What I've been receiving is a bunch of carcasses!"

"I see," Kitimiri nodded, "Well, we can't have that, now can we? Don't worry. You'll be getting nothing but live prey from now on."

"Thank you, Sire!" the Beast bowed, backing into the shadows, "And don't be afraid to send me some female cubs! The younger, the better!"

Kitimiri smiled and climbed up the side of the Pit. Guedado stared at the point where the Beast had vanished, before following his brother out of the pit. As the two kings reached the top of the pit, they smiled to themselves. Feeding the Beast solved two problems. It got rid of all the unwanted females, and it made the Beast bloodthirsty, which would help when they invaded the Pride Lands. The two brothers laughed wildly as they exited the Pit Chamber.

00000000000000000

Uru smiled to herself, having mastered the art of resting without falling asleep a long time ago. That way, she could regain her energy with having to worry about having another visit from the lion in her dreams. And it was a good thing, too. Uru was so tired that she could rest for years. Unfortunately, someone was not about to let the queen have that luxury.

"Come on, Mother!" Taka groaned, "Wake up!"

Uru sighed and smiled to herself.

"I am awake," Uru explained, "I'm just resting my eyes."

"You've been 'resting your eyes' all morning!" Taka complained, "Don't you think that its about time you and your eyes got up?"

Uru opened one eye to look at her son, who looked back at her hopefully.

"Five more minutes," Uru yawned, closing her eye.

Taka glared at Uru and backed away, preparing to pounce on his mother.

"Don't even think about it," Uru smirked.

Taka froze, before drooping his ears and sitting down.

"Oh, come on!" Taka groaned.

Uru turned over on her other side, away from her persistent son. Taka quickly ran around his mother to sit in front of her face.

"Please?" Taka pleaded, smiling at his mother.

Uru opened her eye again to see Taka smiling at her with all of his teeth in typical cub fashion. The queen smiled to herself, knowing that it was useless to try and resist her son's smiling face.

"Alright," Uru sighed, slowly getting to her feet, "I'm up. Now what?"

Taka opened his mouth to speak, before closing it and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I…don't know, exactly," Taka shrugged, "I've been trying to wake you up for hours. I never thought of what to do once you were up."

Uru rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her son with her paw. Taka rolled backward a few feet, before rolling upright and looking up at his mother. Uru smiled and raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Just for the record," Uru stated, "You have not been trying to get me up for hours! Fifteen minutes, at the most."

"Yeah," Taka smirked, averting his gaze to the side of the Royal Den, "But that's like hours to a cub. So….let's see…..Oh, I know! I've been practicing my stalking. Ya wanna see"

Uru smiled and stretched.

"Of course I do," Uru yawned, "So what have you been stalking? Crickets?"

Taka glared at his mother.

"Rodents!" Taka corrected in an offended tone.

"Oh, right, right," Uru nodded with a smile, "Well, let's see what you can do!"

"Alright!" Taka exclaimed happily, "Follow me!"

Taka pranced out of the Royal Den, Uru following close behind. Haini and Rai watched the two walk to the bottom of Pride rock from a far-off hil. Haini's eyes widened with shock.

"What is with that one?" Haini asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked her friend.

"Taka!" Haini explained, "Why is he hanging around the queen? He should be with the king!"

"Why?" Rai asked in confusion.

"Because he's a lion, stupid!" Haini growled, "He should be hanging around his own kind! Not some stupid lioness!"

Rai dragged her paw across the ground, before replying.

"But the king is out training Mufasa," Rai stated, "Taka probably just needs some company."

Haini turned to Rai with a look of shock.

"What do you mean 'the king is out training Mufasa?'" Haini asked, "When did this happen?"

"This morning," Rai shrugged.

Haini paused for a moment, before pouncing on Rai and pinning her on the ground, both paws on her neck.

"And why are you just telling me this now?" Haini snarled.

"I…ack…sorry," Rai managed to cough.

Haini groaned and pulled himself off of Rai.

"It doesn't make sense!" Haini stated, "Why would the king only take one of his sons with him? Shouldn't he train both of them?"

Rai got to her feet and smiled.

"Maybe Mufasa is older than Taka," Rai suggested, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it the oldest son who is named the future king?"

"You are wrong," Haini shot back, "You were born wrong, lioness."

Rai hung her head sadly.

"I'm sorry," Rai sighed, "I'm just trying to help."

Haini let out a heavy sigh.

"If you really want to help, go find Mufasa and gather information about him," Haini stated, "I'm gonna keep watching Taka. See if I can figure out what's wrong with him. Great Spirits! He even moves like a lioness!"

Rai smiled and nodded, running off to find Mufasa. She promised herself that she wouldn't fail Haini, for she knew what would happen if she did. Haini turned his attention back to Taka and Uru, who were now a ways off from Pride Rock. Uru laid herself down and watched as her son crotched low to the ground and prepared to pounce at an invisible prey.

"The mighty hunter prepares to strike!" Taka whispered, "Just a few more steps….arawr!"

Taka pounced forward and placed both of his paws in front of his face, landing a foot away and pretending to pin his prey on the ground.

"Did you see me, Mother?" Taka laughed, "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Oh, yes!" Uru nodded, "Maybe, with a bit of practice, you'll be able to catch a twig!"

Taka glared at his mother as she laughed. Uru stopped laughing and looked over at her son, who smirked at his mother and pawed at the ground.

"I'll show you!" Taka stated, "Ah, here we are!"

Suddenly, a small rodent ran across the ground in front of Taka's paws. The rodent looked up at Taka, before leaping up and running off. Taka chased after the mouse, swatting at it with his paws. The mouse managed to avoid Taka's swipes, quickly running from side to side. Taka stopped swatting at the mouse and crouched low to the ground, allowing the mouse to run off. As soon as there was a large enough distance between him and the mouse, Taka leapt forward. Before Taka could reach the mouse, he was tackled to the ground by an unseen force. Taka tumbled a few feet and looked up to see Zira sitting on top of him on top of him.

"Hi, Taka!" Zira giggled, "Whatcha doing?"

Taka pushed Zira off of him and glared at her.

"I thought that I told you to go on without me!" Taka growled, brushing the dust from his shoulders.

Zira looked at Taka in confusion, drooping her ears.

"Is something the matter?" Zira asked.

"Oh, no!" Taka replied sarcastically, "You just completely ruined my hunting practice! I had that mouse right were I wanted him!"

Zira looked to wards the ground and sighed. Uru rolled her eyes.

"You mean this mouse?" came a voice from a few feet away.

Taka and Zira looked over in the direction of the voice to see Sarafina and Sarabi sitting behind them. Sarfina smiled triumphantly as she dangled the mouse in front of Taka's face. Taka glared at the Sarafina and pounced on her. The mouse went flying into the air, before falling in Uru's direction. Uru caught the mouse and set it beside her, allowing it to scurry away. Taka and Sarfina continued to wrestle on the ground, neither one of them ending up on top. Taka grabbed Sarfina's shoulders and tossed her to the ground, before pouncing on her and pinning her. Taka smiled triumphantly, until Sarafina dug her claws into his chest. Taka winced in pain and backed away. Sarafina laughed and rolled to her feet.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming!" Taka stated, rubbing his chest.

Sarfina smiled and walked over to Taka. Zira's eyes widened in shock as Sarafina gave Taka a lick on his chest.

"Better?" Sarfina smiled.

Taka stared at Sarafina in surprise, before nodding. Zira growled quietly. Sarabi placed her paw near her mouth and cleared her throat. Sarafina looked over at Sarabi, before nodding.

"Oh, right!" Sarafina stated, "Me and Sarabi have big news! The Season of Visitors is coming up!"

Taka stared at the two lioness cubs in confusion.

"Season of Visitors?" Taka asked, "What's that?"

"What!" Sarabi gasped, "You mean you don't know about the Season of Visitors?"

"No," Taka stated, "Why? Should I know about it?" Sarafina and Sarabi nodded. Zira continued to growl to herself.

"Okay then," Taka nodded, "What is the Season of Visitors?"

"It's when lions from all over come to the Pride Lands," Sarabi explained, "It happens during the month of the crystal moon, which falls every so often. We talked to that baboon. He said that the stars are showing signs that the month of the crystal moon is coming! Isn't it great?"

Taka cocked his head in confusion, before turning to his mother.

"Did you know about this?" Taka asked.

"Of course," Uru replied, grooming her paw.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Taka questioned.

"It never came up," Uru shrugged, "Having a month of the crystal moon is rare. There can be decades between each one! Hmm….It's worth looking into, if Rafiki says it's coming."

Taka turned back to his friends and smiled.

"Cool!" Taka stated happily, "So, the Pride Lands are gonna be full of lions soon?"

Sarabi and Sarafina nodded. Not surprisingly, Zira was still growling to herself. Taka paused for a moment, both his ears twitching.

"Why?" Taka asked.

Sarafina opened her mouth to reply, but she herself did not know the answer. The cubs scratched their heads, with the exception of Zira, who continued to growl to herself. Uru got to her feet and approached the cubs.

"So that families may be created or expanded," Uru explained, "The lions come here to create new cubs with the lionesses. It is because of the Season of Visitors that most cubs are born."

Taka, Sarabi, and Sarafina looked up at Uru in wonder. Zira, to growl to herself.

"But where do all the lions come from?" Taka asked, "And how many of them come?"

"The Season of Visitors sees lions from many different kingdoms come to one place, signifying that we are one," Uru stated, "As for how many of them come, it's more and more each time. The same lions come here every Season of Visitors, along with lions who are visiting for the first time. It is truly a wonderful season, as mates are reunited after a long period of being apart."

"I see," Sarafina nodded, before jumping forward in surprise, "Wait a minute. 'Mates are reunited?' Does that mean that our fathers will be coming?"

"I don't see why not!" Uru smiled.

Sarabi and Sarafina laughed and danced around with excitement. Zira stopped growling to herself and froze with shock.

"Even my father?" Zira asked.

Uru looked down at Zira sadly, before nuzzling her affectionately.

"I hope so, Zira," Uru said softly, "I really do."

Zira nodded and stared at the ground. She had never met her father. In fact, nobody in the Pride Lands had ever met Zira's father. Except for Zhenga, of course. Zira hoped that her father would be coming. The fact that there was a slim chance of her meeting her father excited Zira.

"Wow!" Sarabi sighed dreamily, "Lions from all over coming to meet their mates! It sounds so romantic!"

"Blehk!" Taka stated, pointing inside his mouth.

Uru smiled to herself, before realizing something. The queen leaped several feet away and turned back to the cubs.

"I have to go find Ahadi!" Uru called as she ran off, "You four go somewhere safe!"

The four cubs glanced at each other in confusion as Uru disappeared from view.

"What was that all about?" Sarabi asked.

"I dunno," Zira shrugged, "Hmm...Now what do we do?"

The four cubs thought for a moment. Taka stepped forward and smiled at Sarafina and Sarabi.

"How would you two like to see the Royal Den?" Taka asked.

The three cubs stared at Taka in surprise. The difference was that for Sarabi and Sarafina it was a good surprise, while it was a bad surprise for Zira.

"You me it?" Sarafina asked with excitement, "We can?"

Taka nodded. Zira walked behind Taka and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Taka," Zira stated, "No one's supposed to even step foot in the Royal Den without the king's permission."

"What's your point, Zira?" Taka asked, pushing Zira's paw off of his shoulder, "Are you saying that we can't go to our own den?"

"Well, no," Zira replied, looking to wards the ground, "I mean, you and me can enter the Royal Den...but Sarabi and Sarafina...they're commoners!"

Sarafina and Sarabi glared at Zira, baring their teeth and growling. Zira backed away nervously and hid behind Taka. Taka smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come now, Zira," Taka smiled reassuringly,

"Nothing's going to happen. Besides, I don't see anything wrong with them just having a look around. Do you?"

Zira paused, before shaking her head. Suddenly, a thought occured to her.

"What if Zuzu or Kumi see us bringing common..." Zira began, before glancing at Sarabi and Sarfina's glaring faces, "I mean Sarabi and Sarafina into the Royal Den?"

"They won't," Taka explained, "They're too busy looking after their eggs. Besides, it's not like we'd be doing anything wrong. Isn't it pretty normal for cubs to invite their friends over to their den?"

"I...I guess," Zira shrugged.

"Great!" Taka smiled, turning to wards Pride Rock, "Then let's go!"

With that, Taka, Sarabi, and Sarafina ran off. Zira paused for a moment, before following her friends. Haini watched the group run to wards Pride Rock from a safe distance, shaking his head in disbelief as he did so.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Haini grummbled to himself, "I mean, hanging around lionesses is one thing, but inviting them into your den? Oh, Taka! You've got it all wrong!"

Haini turned around and ran off to find Rai. Suddenly, a large, black hyena jumped in front of Haini, baring his way. Haini froze and stared at the strange hyena.

"Why, hello!" Kivuli smiled, "Tojo, right?"

Haini paused for a moment, before nodding. Kivuli smirked and lowered his head to stare into Haini's eyes.

"Are you quite sure of that?" Kivuli cackled, his eyes widening to their fullest.

Haini gulped. The young cub thought of running, but found it impossible. Haini could not bring himself to advert his eyes from Kivuli's gaze. The eyes of the black hyena seemed to stare deep into Haini's soul. Haini's heart was pounding as his entire body shook. After a few minutes, Kivuli blinked and pulled his head upward, away from Haini's eyes. Haini breathed heavily as his heart returned to its normal rate.

"So," Kivuli stated, "You're the one that Rafiki came to warn us about. Isn't that right, Haini?"

Haini's eyes widened. The lion cub began to back away, his eyes filled with terror.

"Oh, don't bother running," Kivuli smirked, "You won't get very far."

Haini stared up at Kivuli, becoming more and more terrified with each passing second.

"Who...Who are you?" Haini stammered.

"Me?" Kivuli laughed, pointing to his chest, "I am many things! The Shadow of Death, The Reaper of Souls, The Hyena from Hell, the list goes on! But if you're asking me my name, the answer is Kivuli. The greatest assassin to ever emerge from the Bloody Shadows!"

Haini froze. Even if he had never heard of Kivuli, he had heard of the Bloody Shadows. And you'd have to be very brave to not freeze with terror at the mention of the name of the unholy land.

"What...What are you going to do?" Haini asked, "Are you going to rat me out?"

Kivuli raised and eyebrow at Haini, staring at the cub strangely.

"Are you serious?" Kivuli asked, rolling his eyes, "I tell you that I'm an assassin from the Bloody Shadows, not just any assassin, mind you, but the greatest assassin ever! And the thing that worries you the most is me 'ratting you out?' That should be the least of your worries!"

Haini began to back away, before remembering how Kivuli told him that running was useless. Kivuli smiled casually and stepped forward.

"But to answer your question," Kivuli stated, "I suppose that I could tell the king that the largest threat to the Pride Lands right now is a cub, but that wouldn't be any fun at all. You know what is fun? Blackmail!"

Haini stared at Kivuli in shock.

"What do you want from me?" Haini asked.

"Nothing you'd miss," Kivuli shrugged, "Just your little friend!"

Haini's eyes widened.

"Rai?" Haini gasped, "What do you want with Rai?"

"That's none of your concern," Kivuli stated plainly,

"Now, do we have a deal, or not?"

Haini stared at the ground. He couldn't risk being found out before he had finished his job. He needed to gain his grand-father's approval. But...If it meant that Rai would be in danger...Haini looked up at Kivuli and let out a heavy sigh.

"You can have her once I go back to the Nge Lands," Haini nodded, "Just please...Promise me that you won't hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Kivuli cackled.

Haini stared at Kivuli skeptically, before running off. Kivuli smiled to himself as he watched the lion cub run off. Things were turning out better than Kivuli could have ever hoped. Everything was ready. And soon, Kivuli would have a descendant of Raia in his clutches. It was going to be just like old times. Only better!

0000000000000000000

Mufasa fell on his side and panted heavily. Ahadi stood over his son and sighed.

"Try it again," Ahadi ordered.

Mufasa tried to get to his feet, but was too exhausted to even move. Trying to knock over a tree by continuously charging into it had a habit of doing that to a cub. Ahadi circled his son, before pushing him to his feet. Mufasa managed to stay standing for a few seconds, but could not manage any more than that. Ahadi rolled his eyes as Mufasa once again fell on his side. Ahadi opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Uru leaped in front of him.

"Ahadi," Uru panted, "I have news. I have an idea of when the Falme Kindakindaki will launch their attack."

Ahadi's eyes widened. Uru opened her mouth to continue, before noticing Mufasa lying on the ground.

"Ahadi," Uru sighed, "I don't want you pushing him this hard."

"What are you talking about?" Ahadi asked in confusion, "I'm not having him do anything too challenging!"

"You're right," Uru nodded, "You're not. At least, not anymore."

Uru walked over to Mufasa and helped him to his feet, nuzzling her son affectionately.

"You're excused from the rest of your training today, my little prince," Uru purred.

Upon hearing that his training was being cut short, Mufasa was suddenly full of energy. Mufasa laughed and began to run off, before turning back around and running to his mother.

"Thank you!" Mufasa whispered, brushing against his mother's legs.

Uru smiled and nodded with a wink. Mufasa quickly dashed off, yelling something about 'freedom.' Rai, who had been watching from afar, ran off to find Haini. Katili, who was hanging from a nearby tree with a dead bird in his claws. The flying fiox smiled to himself, before biting the head off of the bird and dropping the body on the ground. Katili dropped from the tree and flew off to follow Rai, as his master had commanded him to do. Ahadi's jaw dropped as Mufasa disappeared in the distance. The king then glared at his mate.

"Uru," Ahadi growled, "You had no right to..."

"Anyway," Uru interrupted, rolling her eyes, "About the invasion. According to Rafiki, the Season of Visitors is coming up."

Ahadi raised an eyebrow, before examining the sky.

"So it is," Ahadi nodded, "But I fail to see what that has to do with the invasion."

"I think that's when they're going to strike," Uru stated, "I mean, it would be the perfect opportunity for them, with all those lions from different kingdoms coming here. Sneaking in would be a snap! I mean, it worked so well for them the last time, or have you forgotten Jengo?"

Ahadi's eyes widened. What Uru had told him made perfect sense.

"So what should we do?" Ahadi asked his mate, "Should we cancel the Season of Visitors?"

Uru paused for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No," Uru stated, "We can't disappoint everyone like that on a mere hunch. And even if we did cancel the Season of Visitors, the invasion would still happen. No...hmmm..."

A smile slowly spread across Uru's muzzle. Ahadi stared at his mate in confusion.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Ahadi asked with a growl, "I find nothing amusing about our situation!"

Uru rolled her eyes and stepped closer to her mate.

"I have a plan," Uru explained, "Even if the Falme Kindakindaki is planning to invade during the Season of Visitors, they wouldn't be foolish enough to strike the first day! No, they'd try to make us feel like we're safe, and strike when we least expect it. Don't you see? That means that we may have a chance to ask the lions from the other kingdoms to aid us in our struggle! I'm sure that they'd be more than willing to help us! After all, the invasion is a threat to all their families! By the time the Falme's armies arrive, we'll have already assembled an army of our own!"

Ahadi's eyes widened. The king smiled and brushed against his mate.

"Uru, my love!" Ahadi exclaimed, "You are a genius!"

"Yeah?" Uru laughed, "Tell me something I don't know!"

0000000000000000000000

Mufasa entered the Royal Den to see Taka, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira whispering to each other.

"Hi, guys!" Mufasa called.

The four cubs immediately leaped into the air with surprise, before turning to see Mufasa walk into the Royal Den.

"Oh, Mufy," Taka breathed with relief, "It's just you."

"You shouldn't sneak up on us like that!" Sarafina snapped.

Mufasa stared at the other cubs strangely and stepped closer to them.

"What are you guys up to, anyway?" Mufasa asked.

"Taka is showing us around the Royal Den," Sarabi explained, "Wow! It's so big! It's a thousand times bigger than my den!"

"Yeah, mine too!" Sarafina nodded.

Mufasa let out a heavy sigh and looked around the Royal Den.

"I know what you mean," Mufasa stated, "I've seen the dens that the other families have to stay. Not much leg-room, compared to this one. It's definitely more room than we need. Maybe we can bring the whole pride in here, one day."

"The whole pride in one den?" Zira asked in surprise, "Do you think that would even be possible?"

"Sure," Mufasa shrugged, "As a matter of fact, it will be one of my firsts decrees when I become king!"

"That would be awesome!" Sarabi exclaimed.

Taka nodded in agreement. Taka knew that his brother would be a great king. He was glad to see that his father hadn't completely brainwashed him. Still, the fact that his brother might became like his father scared Taka. But he didn't worry about it much. Mufasa was smart, brave, kind...Everything that his father was not.

"So what were you guys whispering about, anyway?" Mufasa asked his brother and friends.

"Oh, we were just planning on how to get back at those hyenas for what they did to Taka!" Sarafina stated.

"Augh," Mufasa groaned with a smile, "I'm gonna hate missing out on that!"

Taka and Zira glanced at each other, knowing how much Mufasa wanted to be free from his training.

"Mufy," Taka sighed sadly, "I wish that you could come with us."

"Yeah," Mufasa nodded, "I wish so, too."

Rafiki, who had been leaning on one of the outside walls of the Royal Den, smiled to himself and leaped down to bottom of Pride Rock to meet Kamari and Komo.

"Come," Rafiki smiled, "We ah going to see de king."

"We're not going to tell him about Kivuli's plot, are we?" Kamari asked nervously.

"No," Rafiki stated, "Dat will be your job, if you so choose to accept it."

Kamari hung his head and stared at the ground. Komo looked at his friend sympathetically. After a few seconds Kamari looked up at Komo and smiled.

"It's all right, Komo," Kamari assured his friend, "I'll figure a way out of this sometime. For now, we just have to do everything we can to protect our home."

Komo nodded and flapped his ears. Rafiki raised his stick over his head an waved it in a circle.

"As will I," Rafiki nodded, "And trust Rafiki, dis land will not fall to the Falme, or anyone else! Now you follow Rafiki, we must find de king!"

Komo and Kamari glanced at each other, before nodding and following Rafiki as he leaped off in search of Ahadi. The three eventually found the king in a nearby clearing, spaking with Uru. The three approached the king and queen and bowed.

"Siah," Rafiki stated, "We have come te offah our assistance in stopping the invasion."

Ahadi stared at Rafiki strangely, but perhaps not as strangely as he stared at Kamari and Komo. After a few moments, Ahadi let out a heavy sigh.

"We'll accept any help we can get, at this point," Ahadi nodded.

"Thank you for letting us know where you stand in all this," Uru smiled.

Rafiki took a few steps backward and leaned on his walking stick.

"Ah!" Rafiki exclaimed, "It is our pleashah! But one has to wonder...Where does the rest of the kingdom stand on dis?"

Uru amd Ahadi gave Rafiki a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Ahadi asked.

"I think what our friend here is asking is if you'll be assembling an army," Kamari stated, "And if so, how would be willing to join the fight?"

"Of course we'll be assembling an army!" Ahadi growled, "You'd have to be a idiot not to! Why I..."

Uru interrupted her mat by placing her paw over his muzzle.

"It's funny that you mention an army," Uru stated, "We were just talking about that, ourselves. We're planning on asking some of the lions that come during the Season of Visitors for help. And I'm sure that they'd be more than happy to assist us. We have many allies in other kingdoms."

Rafiki gripped his walking stick and sighed sadly.

"But what of the Falme, I wondah?" Rafiki asked, shaking his head, "Is it not possible dat dey have allies, as well?"

Ahadi and Uru glanced at each other, their eyes widened. This thought had never occurred to them.

"What are you saying?" Ahadi asked, "Is it possible that we could be outnumbered by the Falme's forces?"

"Outnumbered, no," Rafiki replied, "At least, not when the lions of de odah kingdoms come. But I believe dat de Pride Lands might be outmatched. You must undahstand. The Falme Kindakindaki is full of bloodthirsty killers who would not hesitate to take an innocent life. They'll stop at nothing to get what dey want. Believe Rafiki. He knows."

Ahadi and Uru once again glanced at each other. This time, their faces were full of fear.

"So you're saying that it's hopeless," Uru said sadly, hanging her head, "Even with the help of the lions, we don't stand a chance."

"Not necessarily," Kamari stated, stroking his chin, "All that we're saying is that we need to be ready for the Falme's attack. That means that we'll need to train an army. And to do that, you need to know who is willing to fight for their kingdom."

Ahadi stared at the ground, before looking up at the albino lion.

"I see your point," Ahadi nodded, "We haven't much time. I'll need to find out who among us are truly Pride Landers. Hmm...This could take weeks."

"Dat is a shame," Rafiki stated, almost smiling, "I suppose dat means dat you won't have much time teh train your son, hmm?"

Ahadi stared up at the sky, before nodding.

"We all must make sacrifices," Ahadi breathed, "I just hope that Mufasa won't be too upset when I tell him that I'm going to be too busy to train him."

Uru smiled to herself, doubting that Mufasa would be upset at all. The queen looked up at the sky and sighed.

"It's getting late," Uru told hr mate, "We should probably go home."

Ahadi paused and lookd up at the sky, before nodding. Uru turned to Rafiki, Kamari, and Komo.

"Thank you all," Uru smiled with a nod, "We appreciate all your help."

"We appreciate you accepting our help," Kamari shrugged, "Isn't that right, Komo?"

Komo nodded and trumpetted quietly. Ahadi cocked his head in confusion and stared at Komo strangely, before being led away by his mate. Rafiki, Komo, and Kamari watched as the king and queen disappeared from sight.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again," Rafiki stated, "This land will not fall to the Falme!"

Komo nodded and trumpoetted loudly in  agreement. Kamari sighed and looked up at his friend.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Komo?" Kamari asked, "You shouldn't have to risk so much because of me."

Komo smiled and placed his trunk on Kamari's shoulder, before grabbing the albino lion's tail and shaking it. Kamari smiled at his friend and nodded.

"You're right," Kamari stated, "We made an agreement to always look out for each other. My battle is your battle, and your battle is my battle!"

Komo nodded. Kamari patted his friend's trunk. Rafiki smiled to himself and looked up at the sky.

"Great Spirits," Rafiki said quietly, "Please...Watch ovah this land." 

00000000000000000000000000

Night once again covered the land. Haini rolled up in a ball and glanced over at Rai, who was sleeping several feet away. Haini thought of Kivuli, especially of what his intentionswere for Rai.

The young cub rolled over on his other side and sighed to himself.

"I don't care about her," Haini told himself, "All I care about is making my grand-father proud. And If that means that Rai will have to suffer, then so be it."

Haini slept peacefully that night.

00000000000000000000

Taka and Zira were awakened by Mufasa, who shook them both with his paws.

"Hey, guys!" Mufasa whispered, "Wake up!"

Taka and Zira slowly got to their feet and wiped their eyes with their paws.

"Mufy?" Taka asked tiredly, "What's up?"

"See for yourself," Mufasa stated quietly, beckoning Zira and Taka with his paw. Zira and Taka glanced at each other, before following Mufasa out of the Royal Den. Mufasa led the two cubs behind a rock, which sat near the tip of Pride Rock. Mufasa pointed to the tip of Pride Rock. Taka and Zira peered from behind the rock to see Ahadi and Uru looking up at the stars.

"We'll have to start recruiting soon," Ahadi stated, "Rafiki was right. Just the outside lions alone won't be enough. We have no idea who the Falme Kindakindaki has aligned themselves with."

"We already know that we have Kamari and Komo on our side," Uru smiled.

Ahadi grumbled and stroked his chin.

"I find it suspicious that they were so eager to offer their services!" Ahadi growled quietly, "What do you think they're planning?"

Uru rolled her eyes and rested her head on her mate's shoulder.

"I think that they're planning to do the right thing, and protecting their home," Uru purred.

Ahadi looked at his mate skeptically, before hearing a noise from behind him. Uru lifted her head from Ahadi's shoulder, having also heard the noise. The two mates smiled at each other and glanced at the rock that stood behind him.

"You three can come out of there," Uru smiled.

Taka, Zira, and Mufasa slowly stepped out from behind the rock and approached the king and queen, their ears drooped as they did so.

"What are you all doing up this late, anyway?" Uru asked.

The three cubs glanced at each other, before turning back to Uru.

"We were just wondering what you were doing," Zira explained with a yawn.

Uru smiled at the three cubs and looked up at the stars.

"We are seeking council from the Great Kings of the Past," Uru stated, "Here. Come closer."

Uru pulled the three cubs closer to her and Ahadi. Mufasa, Zira, and Taka looked up at Uru in confusion.

"Great Kings of the Past?" Mufasa asked, "Where are they?"

Ahadi smiled at his son, before pointing to wards the sky.

"They live up there, watching over all of us," Ahadi explained.

"Wow!" Taka exclaimed, "So that's what's up there!"

"That's right," Uru nodded, "And whenever you're in trouble, no matter how big or small, you can turn to them for guidance."

"But what if it's not night?" Mufasa asked, "Then we can't see them!"

"I suppose not!" Ahadi chuckled, "But they don't just live in the sky. They also live in each and every one of us!"

"Really?" Mufasa asked excitedly.

Ahadi smiled and nodded. Taka, Mufasa, and Zira glanced at each other and smile. Taka's smile faded as he rembered something that Guedado had told him.

_You know, Taka. You're the spitting image of my father! And that's not where the similarities end, you murderer!_

Taka's heart sank. He didn't want to believe what Guedado had said, but if what his father said was true, then it would mean that Guedado could have been right.

_Could it be true? _Taka thought to himself,_ Could Faraji really live in me?_

"Is something wrong?" Uru asked Taka, having noticed his troubled expression.

Taka looked up at his mother and faked a smile.

"No," Taka smiled, "I'm fine…Really."

Uru stared at her so in confusion, before looking to wards the stars. Taka also looked up at the stars and shook his head.

_No. _Taka thought to himself,_ I'm nothing like Faraji. And I'll prove it. One way or another…I'll prove it._

Ahadi let out a heavy sigh and looked down at Mufasa.

"Mufasa," Ahadi breathed, "I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

Mufasa gave his father a worried look. Ahadi hung his head and let out another sigh.

"The kingdom's going to need me to b available at all times, with this invasion coming," Ahadi explained, "And unfortunately, that means that I'll have to put your training on hold for a while. I hope that you're not too disappointed."

Mufasa looked at his father sadly. He wasn't disappointed at all. He was thrilled. But, of course, he wasn't about to show that fact to his father.

"It's...okay, Dad," Mufasa stated, dragging his paw across the ground, "I understand. The kingdom comes first."

Ahadi smiled at Mufasa and patted him on the head with his large paw. Mufasa smiled to himself and looked up at the stars.

_Great Kings of the Past, huh?_ Mufasa thought to himself, _Maybe I'll make it up there, someday! _ 

Mufasa smiled over at his brother. Taka glanced at Mufasa and smiled back.

_I know what you are thinking, Brother, _Taka thought to himself,_ The Great Kings of the Past. You want to be like them, don't you? Don't worry. I'll help you to get up there in any way that I can! I promise!_

That was a promise that Taka would keep, right up to the day that Mufasa died.

0000000000000000000000

_What did you think. I know, I know. "More Kivuli and Kamari!" Just be patient. Please review. Sorry to edit at the last second, but I didn't notice that some of the text got lost. And I decided to add the convrsation between Ahadi, Uru, Rafiki, and Kamari._


	8. Hope, Heartbreak, and Hatchlings

_Hey there. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy(Because if you don't, Kivuli will eat you!)Lol. Jinamizi and Mansa are my characters, and are not to be used without my permission. About a week has gone by since the last chapter. Enjoy!_ _Endless Night lyrics are copywrite to Disney. If anyone from Disney is reading this, I'm sorry for using them without permission. Actually, if anyone from Disney is reading this, get off your lazy ass and make another instant classic! Jagabor commands you! ;) P.S. Don't even think of taking me seriously! I mean no disrespect to Disney, and if it seems I do, I am sorry. Kindly disregard everything after 'Endless Night lyrics are copywrite to Disney." Where was I? Oh, the story. Right. Enjoy!_

000000000000000000000000000000

Hope, Heartbreak, and Hatchlings

Rafiki peacefully slept in his baobab tree, his body draped over a branch. It had taken hours for him to fall asleep, but the wiat was well worth it. The baboon was having many pleasant dreams that night, and was truly happy in his sleeping state. He was achieving Hakuna Matata. Unfortunately, while it had taken him hours to fall asleep, it would only take seconds to wake him up.

"Rafiki!" a voice called softly, "Rafiki! We need to talk!"

Rafiki opened his eyes and looked up at the night-sky, before peering out of his tree. Kamari and Komo sat down below, looking up at the baboon as he appeared. The colorful baboon picked up his walking stick and scratched his back with a yawn. Rafiki then climbed down his tree and let out a heavy sigh.

"It is very late," Rafiki yawned, "Ken dis not wait until morning?"

Kamari looked up at the position of the moon, before turning his attention back to Rafiki.

"Technically, it is morning," Kamari explained.

"Ay-ah!" Rafiki groaned, "I meant when de sun comes up!"

"Sorry," Kamari sighed, "I just think that we should take care of the Kivuli situation soon."

Rafiki stared at Kamari and Komo, before letting out a loud yawn.

"Ah, yes," Rafiki nodded, "We will deal wit dat. But fa now, Rafiki needs his sleep!"

"Right," Kamari stated, almost shamefully, "Sorry to wake you. I've just been a bit worried, lately."

Rafiki smiled at Kamari and placed his hand on the white lion's shoulder.

"A _bit _worried?" Rafiki chuckled, "I tink dat de phrase you ah looking fa is "'scared outta your mind!"'

Kamari rubbed the back of his neck, before nodding.

"Do not worry, my friend," Rafiki smiled calmly, "Everyting is gonna be fine! You just let Rafiki handle Kivuli! I've got a plan!"

Kamari smiled and nodded.

"Alright, then," Kamari stated, now more confident, "We'll meet later to disguss it. I'm sure that you'll need your rest, whatever the plan is."

"Indeed I shall," Rafiki nodded, "And I suggest dat you get some rest, as well!"

Kamari yawned and smiled to himself.

"That's the best advice you've given me!" Kamari chuckled, "I think that I'll take it! You coming, Komo?"

Komo nodded and followed his friend away from the baobab tree. Rafiki sighed and climbed back up the tree.

_Now all I need is a plan on how to handle Kivuli!_ Rafiki thought to himself, _Aftah all, I would not want to be made into a liah!_

Katili's ear twitched, as it usually did when he was listening to something from afar. A smile slowly crept upon the muzzle of the flying fox.

"Hmmm," Katili snickered, "How very interesting!"

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Uru's heart was pounding. The work of a queen and mother had left he exhausted, so it was not surprising that she had fallen asleep. However, Uru was still shocked that she allowed that to happen. The queen looked all around her, preparing for an appearence from the homicidal lion that haunted her dreams. She could see no sign of him, nor could she see anything else. She was surrounded by darkness. The queen felt unusually warm in this darkness, as if the pitch-black scenary served as a blanket of protection. Little did she know, it did. Uru could suddenly feel that she was not alone. A glimmmering body of light landed in front of Uru and took the form of a lioness. The lioness stepped closer to Uru and smiled._

_"Zhenga!" Uru exclaimed with surprise, "I...I'm sorry...It's just...with the invasion and all...I tried to stay awake! I was just so tired!"_

_"It's alright, Uru!" Zhenga laughed, shaking her head, "You didn't fall asleep on your own. I called you here!"_

_Uru stared at Zhenga in confusion, before looking around at her surroundings._

_"You..called me here?" Uru asked, "What is this place, anyway?"_

_"This is my realm," Zhenga replied, "Well, it's not exactly my realm. It's the realm of Rahidi the Wise, a former king of the Pride Lands. He lets me use it, though. He's my grand-father. We're working on the solving the case of just who the lion who's been killing the innocent in their sleep is together. Which reminds me, you need not worry about running into that murderer here. No one can get in without the password."_

_"Password?" Uru asked, cocking her head._

_"Yeah," Zhenga nodded, "We needed a way to make sure that we could keep the 'Rahidi imposter' from getting to us. You don't even want to know what happens if you're killed twice!"_

_Uru now felt completely confused, which her face clearly expressed. Zhenga smiled and let out a heavy sigh._

_"I'll try to explain," Zhenga stated, "The Great Spirits put me and my grand-father on this case of this murderer because we are the closest to the situation, what with him looking exactly like my mate and my..."_

_"Wait!" Uru interrupted, "Your mate? Do you mean the one who rescued you when you were held prisoner by the Falme?"_

_"The very same," Zhenga nodded, "I guess I should explain that, first. When I was in the Falme Kindakindaki, I met Rahidi. No, not my grand-father. Another lion whose just happened to share his name. Anyway, Rahidi took a special interest in me. He told me that I was the only lioness that he didn't hate, which is the greatest compliment that a lion of the Falme can offer. It was love at first sight! But, unfortunately, it was not to be. I had already been promised to some lion named 'Jengo' by my slaveholders. Upon hearing of this, Rahidi was furious. He immediately killed my slaveholders and told me to follow him. We ran together, eventually coming to a beautiful jungle. It was there that we...made Zira."_

_Zhenga rubbed the back of her neck with embarassment. Uru smiled and nodded._

_"That's where it ended," Zhenga continued, "He told me that there was no way that he could leave his land, and that he certainly couldn't bring me back with him. It was too dangerous! So, he told me to go back to the Pride Lands. I didn't see him after that. That is, until a few days ago. That's actually why I called you hear in the first place."_

_Uru sat down and cocked her head in curiosity. Zhenga opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted as a body of light appeared in front of her and Uru. The two lionesses stared at the glowing body in confusion as it took the form of a lioness. Zhenga and Uru's eyes widened. They both recognized this lioness. It was a lioness that both them hoped that they'd never see again._

_"Shakarri!" Uru gasped._

_"Why, if it isn't my two favorite lionesses!" Shakarri smirked, "How are you two doing, anyway?"_

_"What are you doing here?" Zhenga growled at her mother, "Get out!"_

_Shakarri stepped closer to her daughter and smiled._

_"I have just as much right to this place as you do," Shakarri replied casually, "Rahidi the Wise is my father, after all!"_

_Uru examined Shakarri carefully, before turning to Zhenga._

_"I thought that no one could get in here without the password," Uru stated._

_"Password?" Shakarri laughed, "You mean 'The innocent must suffer?' Hah! It was easy enough to figure out! I just had to think of the last thing that my father would say!"_

_Uru glared at Shakarri. Shakarri simpered and advanced to wards Uru, her teeth barred and claws extended. Zhenga quickly leaped forward and slapped her mother with the back of her paw, causing Shakarri to fall over sideways. Shakarri slowly got to her feet and stared at Zhenga in confusion._

_"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LAYING A PAW ON URU, YOU BITCH!" Zhenga roared, "LEAVE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"_

_Shakarri rubbed her cheek and scowled at her daughter._

_"Now, Zhenga," Shakarri growled, "That's no way to talk to your mother! I brought you into the world, and I sure as hell took you out! Care for another demonstration?"_

_Zhenga crouched down and prepared for Shakarri's attack. Shakarri pounced at her daughter, wildly slashing the air with her claws. As Shakarri neared Zhenga, an orb of light appeared and knocked Shakarri backward. Shakarri rolled back to her feet and stared at the orb as it took the form of a grey lion with a black mane and blue eyes. Shakarri's eyes widened._

_"Father!" Shakarri gasped, "What are you doing here? I thought that you'd be gone all day!"_

_Rahidi the Wise smiled calmy and waved his paw in the air. The ground beneath Shakarri began to crack, before turning into a stairwell that lead down a large chasm._

_"Shakarri," Rahidi, "It's been hard enough for me pleading your case without you breaking the laws of the Great Spirits. You know that your not supposed to be up here! Now please. Go back to your chambers."_

_Shakarri hesitated and looked around her, before letting out a loud groan._

_"As you wish, Father," Shakarri nodded, beginning to walk down the steps, "And Uru?"_

_Uru's ears lowered, for the queen was expecting Shakarri to say something to upset her. And Uru was right, as usual._

_"The Pride Lands will fall to the Falme!" Shakarri laughed, "Not that you'll be around to see it, once that lion gets a hold of you!"_

_With that, Shakarri disappeared down the staircase. The ground repaired itself, covering the large chasm. Rahidi sighed and shook his head sadly, mumbling something that could barely be heard as, "What happened to her? She was such a good cub." Zhenga walked over to Uru and placed a paw on her shoulder._

_"She's wrong," Zhenga assured her friend, "She's dead wrong."_

_Uru smiled slightly, enjoying the fact that even in death, Zhenga was still in the mood for puns. Rahidi raosed his head and walked over to Uru._

_"Allow me to introduce myself," Rahidi smiled, "I am Rahidi the Wise. Son of Mansa, father of Shakarri, grandfather of Zhenga, and great-grandfather of Zira. There is no need for you to introduce yourself. I know you quite well. You are Uru, the Queen of the Pride Lands."_

_Uru smiled and nodded, the confused expression remaining on her face. Rahidi smiled and placed a paw on the top of Uru's head. Uru felt a sudden burst of knowledge flow into her head. Uru's eyes widened, for she finally understood what Zhenga had tried to explain to her. As Rahidi lifted his paw off of Uru's head, Uru smiled and nodded._

_"Okay," Uru stated, "So you are Zhenga's grand-father, Rahidi the Wise. And there is another Rahidi, who was Zhenga's mate. Rahidi looks exactly like the lion who's been attacking me, but it can't be the real Rahidi because he is still alive. The lion who enters the dreams of others and attacks them is an imposter using an empty shell as his host. And in order for you to stop him, you will need to figure out his true name."_

_"That is correct," Rahidi nodded._

_"We're under the suspicion that Faraji may be behind this," Zhenga added._

_Uru's eyes widened._

_"Faraji the Tyrant?" Uru asked in shock._

_Zhenga nodded. Rahidi, however, stepped forward and shook his head._

_"No," Rahidi breathed, "I just got back from speaking with Faraji. He has nothing to do with this murderous lion."_

_Uru and Zhenga cocked their heads in confusion._

_"How can you be sure?" Zhenga questioned her grandfather, "Faraji isn't exactly the most trustworthy lion in the Realm of Torment."_

_"I am sure," Rahidi nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek, "Faraji...He wouldn't lie about something like that. I know him better than anyone else. Trust me. He wasn't lying."_

_Zhenga gave her grandfather a confused look, before nodding. Uru glanced at her friend and sighed._

_"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Uru asked._

_"With the 'Imposter Rahidi?'" Zhenga asked her friend, "No. But you can help the real Rahidi. And believe me. He needs all the help that he can get."_

_Uru stared at Zhenga in confusion. Rahidi raised his paw to place it on Uru's head once more, but was stopped as his granddaughter pushed his paw sideways with her own._

_"No," Zhenga smiled at Rahidi the Wise, "I think it would be best if I just explained this one myself."_

_Rahidi gave his granddaughter a confused look, before smiling and nodding._

_"Very well," Rahidi shrugged, "I have to continue my search for the lion, anyway. It was a pleasure meeting you, Uru."_

_Uru nodded with a smile. Rahidi morphed into a orb of light and disappeared into the sky. Uru turned her attention to Zhenga and cocked her head._

_"Now," Uru sighed, "What do you mean I can help the real Rahidi? I don't even know where he is!"_

_Zhenga paused for a moment and gathered her thoughts before speaking._

_"You won't need to look for him," Zhenga stated, "He'll come to you. It's a long stroy, but I think that I can shorten it a bit. Basically, I visited Rahidi, my mate, I mean, in his dreams a few days ago. Ever since he heard of my death, he's been looking for my killer so that he could avenge me. When I told him that the one who killed me was already dead, he was heartbroken. He felt like he'd failed me as a mate. Rahidi asked me what he could do. He said that he'd do anything to make things right. All I needed to do was tell him that our cub is alive in the Pride Lands. Once he heard that, he made a pledge to me. He's left the Falme, and would like to offer his help in any way that he can. He has valuable information about the invasion. And he wants to share it. The only problem is, he's afraid that he'll be looked at as an outsider, and that he won't be trusted. So I told him to go to the Pride Lands on the first day of the Season of Visitors, since he'd be among many outsiders, making it less obvious. I also told him that I'd talk to you, which I'm doing right now. He wants to keep the fact that he is from the Falme a secret, and you're the only one who knows what he looks like. So, all talk of the invasion with him must be done in secret. Understand?"_

_Uru's eyes widened with shock._

_"Zhenga!" Uru gasped, "This is wonderful news!"_

_"Does that mean that you accept his terms?" Zhenga asked._

_"Of course I do!" Uru nodded._

_Zhenga smiled at her friend. Suddenly, a loud hum rang out from behind her. Zhenga looked over her shoulder and sighed._

_"I'm sorry, Uru," Zhenga groaned, "But I have to go now. The Great Spirits are calling me."_

_Uru lowered her eyes and nodded. Zhenga walked over to her friend and placed a paw on her shoulder._

_"Thank you, Uru," Zhenga smiled, "You've been like a mother to Zira. I can't thank you enough for that!"_

_"It's been my pleasure!" Uru laughed, "She really is a good cub. She reminds me of you when we were cubs. I just hope that she doesn't do the stupid things that we did!"_

_Zhenga laughed and backed away, before taking the form of a glimmering orb and disappearing. Uru smiled to herself. Once again, Zhenga had done her a huge favor. Uru counted herself lucky to have such a caring friend._

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

Uru awoke and looked around the Royal Den to see Ahadi sitting several feet away. Ahadi looked back at his mate and smiled.

"Oh, Uru," Ahadi nodded, necking with his mate, "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"Good morning," Uru yawned, still looking around the den, "Where are the cubs?"

"They've gone out already," Ahadi replied, "They were in quite a hurry, too."

Uru got to her feet and stroked her chin.

"Hmmm," Uru said thoughtfully, "I wonder what they're up to?"

Ahadi shrugged and turned to the outside of the den.

"We should continue recruiting," Ahadi stated, "We don't have a whole lot of time. And we still have no way of knowing exactly how the Falme is going to operate."

_That's true,_ Uru thought to herself, _We don't have any idea of what kind of tactics the Falme Kindakindaki will use. But we soon will!_

"Alright," Uru stated tiredly, yawning and stretching, "Who shall we ask for help today?"

Ahadi paused and touched his paw to his chin, before nodding.

"I think that we should talk with the wildbeest," Ahadi stated, "Their speed and power may be quite useful."

Uru nodded in agreement and followed her mate out of the Royal Den. The king and queen climbed down Pride Rock and walked to wards the gorge to meet with the wildbeest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed paced back and forth, bored out of their minds.

"Argh!" Banzai groaned, "It's just like every other day since we were let back in here! Nothing to do!"

"Yeah," Shenzi nodded, "This place is so boring! No skeletons to climb on, no flaming pits…man! I almost miss the Elephant Graveyard!"

Ed nodded, his tongue flapping around. The three hyena cubs collapsed on the ground, laying on their backs to watch the clouds go by.

"I know what ya mean!" Banzai sighed, "But its not like we can go back there! It's off limits, now!"

Ed pointed to the inside of his mouth and made a series of gagging noises.

"You've got a point, Ed," Shenzi nodded, "We lived there almost our whole lives! It's not like anything could happen to us. They have no right to tell us that we can't go back!"

Banzai rolled over on his side to face Shenzi.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Banzai smirked.

Shenzi rolled over to face Banzai and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Shenzi asked in confusion.

Banzai leaped to his feet and looked to wards the northern border.

"I say we go back there for a little while!" Banzai stated.

Shenzi rolled to her feet and stood beside Banzai on his right side. Ed did the same, running to Banzai's left.

"Sounds good to me," Shenzi shrugged, "But when?"

"Right now," Banzai stated plainly.

Banzai's friends stared at him in disbelief, their jaws dropped. Ed's tongue fell to its full length.

"What, you mean without permission?" Shenzi asked.

Banzai nodded. Shenzi shook her head.

"I don't think so," Shenzi sighed.

"What?" Banzai gasped in disbelief, "But I thought that you loved doing stuff like this! We all love it, doing something that you might get in trouble for!"

"Yeah, I like doing stuff that I_ might_ get in trouble fah!" Shenzi explained, "Not stuff that is definitely gonna get us grounded fah weeks! If we're gonna do this, we're gonna need a plan, first. Otherwise, we'll get caught fah sure!"

"Aw, who needs plans?" Banzai scoffed, "I say that we just charge right in there, and get back before anyone notices!"

Shenzi rubbed the back of her neck and lowerd her head.

"I don't know," Shenzi sighed reluctantly.

Banzai raised and eyebrow at Shenzi, before shrugging and taking a few steps forward.

"Alright, stay here," Banzai smirked, "I don't blame ya for being scared. I guess ya can't help it, bein' a girl and all."

Shenzi growled at Banzai. Banzai gulped quietly, knowing that she would have beaten the crap out of him if weren't for their friendship. And sometimes, she took exception and did attack Banzai. Banzai was lucky to be getting off with just a glare, this time.

"Er…Ya comin', Ed?" Banzai asked Ed.

Ed shook his head quickly and took a few steps backward, muttering something. Shenzi giggled at Ed's comment. Banzai's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" Banzai growled at Ed.

Ed reiterated his words in a jumbled speech, this time more loudly. Banzai froze, shocked that Ed would say such an insulting thing. Shenzi and Ed rolled around in laughter. Banzai glared at them, before turning around and walking off. Shenzi and Ed stopped laughing and called to their friend.

"Oh, we were just joking!" Shenzi called, rolling her eyes, "Come back here!"

"No way!" Banzai shouted, "I'm going to the Elephant Graveyard! I don't need you two to have fun!"

Ed whimpered something to Banzai. Banzai glared at Ed, before continuing to walk away.

"Don't be stupid!" Shenzi groaned as she called to Banzai, "If your dad find out that you're going there on your own, he'll kill you!"

That comment made Banzai stop in his tracks, for it brought back some bad memories. Shenzi stared at Banzai in confusion, before smacking herself on the head in the realization that she had said something stupid.

"Uh…I mean he'll be really mad!" Shenzi corrected herself.

Banzai stared at the ground, before continuing to walk away. Shenzi and Ed thought for a moment. Suddenly, an alluring scent entered their noses. The two cubs smiled and drooled, nodding to each other.

"Hey, Banzai!" Shenzi called, "I smell fresh meat! It's not far from here!"

Banzai immediately whirled around and ran back to his friends, sniffing the air.

"Hey, you're right!" Banzai exclaimed, drool dripping from his small jaws, "Let's go check it out!"

Banzai ran off in the direction of the scent. Shenzi annd Ed glanced at each other with confused expressions, before running after their friend. The three hyena cubs arrived at the source of the smell, seeing more than they expected. There were three zebra limbs, each sitting in the shade of a tree several feet apart.

"Would ya look at that?" Banzai smiled, "Three chunks of meat just layin' there unattended, just beggin' for us to eat 'em!"

Shenzi and Ed licked there lips and nodded. The three cubs each went to a different limb, ripping into them with their fangs. Suddenly, Banzai felt something strike his head. Banzai growled quietly and examined the ground, noticing a small stone sitting a foot away from his back paws. He quickly turned around to address his friends.

"Alright, who threw that stone at me?" Banzai growled.

Shenzi and Ed looked up from their chunks of meat and stared at Banzai in confusion.

"Wha ah ya talkin aboot?" Shenzi asked, her mouth still full of food.

"Who threw that rock?" Banzai demanded, "Come on, fess up!"

Shenzi and Ed glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I didn't throw it," Shenzi stated, "Did you, Ed?"

Ed shook his head. Banzai stared at his friends skeptically, before grumbling to himself and going back to eating his limb. Shenzi and Ed turned back to their limbs and continued eating, as well. A few seconds later, Shenzi felt something bounce off the back of her head. Shenzi rubbed her head painfully and looked downward, spotting a stone at her paws. Shenzi immediately turned ot Banzai and growled.

"Hey!" Shenzi stated angrily, "What's your problem, Banzai?"

"Hmm?" Banzai asked, looking up from his limb to see his angry friend.

"Why'd you throw that rock at me?" Shenzi growled, "I already told you! I didn't throw the rock at you!"

"What are you talking about?" Banzai asked in confusion.

"You threw a rock at me!" Shenzi yelled.

"No I didn't," Banzai shook his head.

"Don't lie, buzzard-brain!" Shenzi snarled, "I know that it was you!"

Banzai stared at Shenzi for a moment, before crouching down and baring his teeth.

"Who you callin' buzzard-brain, hippo-hips!" Banzai snapped.

Shenzi gasped in shock of Banzai's insult, before leaping on him. The two cubs rolled around on the ground, biting and clawing at each other. Ed fell on the ground and rolled around in laughter, entertained by his friends' dispute. Unfortunately, since Ed was not paying attention, he did not notice how close his friends were to him, and was caught in the ball of fur that was Shenzi and Banzai. Ed fought to escape, but found it impossible. So, Ed joined the fight. The three cubs rolled around, snapping and scratching at each other. Suddenly, the trio of hyena cubs heard laughter. It came from several feet away. The three stopped their fight and looked over in the direction of the laughter, to see Taka, Sarafina, Sarabi, and Zira. The four lion cubs were laughing wildly. The three hyena cubs stared at them in confusion.

"And just what is so funny?" Shenzi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Taka replied by stepping sideways, reveal a pile of rocks that stood behind him. The trio of hyena cub's eyes widened, before all three of them crouched low to the ground and growled.

"You!" Shenzi snarled, "You guys were throwing the rocks!"

"You betcha!" Zira smirked, "I guess that will teach you guys to mess with us!"

The three hyena cubs glanced at each other and nodded, advancing to wards the lion cubs.

"So ya don't like it when we mess with you, huh?" Banzai smirked, "Alright, then. We won't mess with you. We'll just mess you up!"

The four lion cubs looked above the hyena cubs and smirked.

"You'll be messing _us_ up?," Sarabi asked with a smile, "Hah! I think you're about to be 'messed up.'"

The trio of hyena cubs stopped in there tracks and cocked there heads in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shenzi questioned with a growl.

"Look up," Sarafina smirked, pointing upward.

The hyena trio glanced at each other in confusion, before looking upward at the tree-branches that hung above them. Their eyes widened as a barrage of rotten fruit plummeted stait down to wards them. The three tried to run, but it was too late. Within a matter of seconds, they were covered in the juices of the rotten fruit. Mufasa slowly jumped down the branches to reach solid ground. Taka, Sarabi, Zira, and Sarafina rolled around in laughter. Mufasa smiled and walked over to his friends, glancing back at the hyena trio.

"I'd say it's an improvement!" Mufasa chuckled, "On both their appearance and smell!"

Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed slowly got to their feet and snarled at the lion cubs, before slipping on the juices and falling on their snouts. The lion cubs laughed louder. The hyena cubs glared at the lion cubs. The lion cubs glanced to wards the hyenas and froze, before leaping to hide behind some bushes. The trio of hyena cubs looked at each other in confusion. Shenzi got to her feet and stepped forward to speak, before a voice came from behind her.

"Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena!" the voice gasped, "What happened to you?"

The trio of hyena cubs turned around to see a one-eared hyena wlaking to wards them, a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh," Shenzi stated nervously, "Hi, Uncle Jozi."

Jozi examined the three hyena cubs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Look at you three!" Jozi stated, almost in a scolding tone as he held his nose, "You're all covered in rotten fruit! Come with me. You're all getting a bath, right now!"

"But..." Shenzi protested.

"No buts!" Jozi cut his niece off, "Now come!"

The three hyena cubs glanced at each other, before groaning and follwoing Jozi as he walked to wards the Water Hole. The trio took one final look over their shoulders to see that the five lion cubs had emerged from behind the bush. They waved at the trio, sticking their tongues out. The three hyena cubs grumbled and continued to follow Jozi.

"Don't tell ya father about this, Ed," Banzai whispered to Ed, "He'd probably kill them all. And we wouldn't want that! At least not until we get back at them!"

Ed snickered quietly and nodded. Shenzi wiped some of the rotten fruit from the sides of her snout and looked up at her uncle.

"Uncle Jozi?" Shenzi asked reluctantly.

"Hmm?" Jozi replied, his mind seemingly on something else.

"I heard that Ahadi's been recruiting a buncha creatures for his army," Shenzi stated, "I was just wondering...What will you do if he asks for our clan's help?"

Jozi stopped in his tracks and let out a heavy sigh. The trio of cubs looked back at the clan leader and cocked their heads.

"I...I've been thinking of that, myself," Jozi nodded, continuing forward, "And I'm not quite sure, yet. I'll have to decide soon."

The trio of hyena cubs glanced at each other in confusion, before following Jozi to wards the watering hole. Taka, Mufasa, Sarabi, Zira, and Sarafina watched as the hyean cubs disappeared in the distance, before turning to the three zebra limbs.

"Man!" Sarabi laughed, stepping over to one of the zebra legs, "That was well worth risking our breakfast for!"

"You got that right!" Sarafina smirked, walking over to the second zebra limb.

Mufasa, Taka, and Zira nodded and ran to their zebra limb. Because they all shared the same care-taker, they had to share the same leg. The three of them didn't mind, seeing as how it was almost three times the size of Sarafina's or Sarabi's zebra limb.

"So," Taka smiled, "How shall we split this up?"

Mufasa placed his paw to his chin and thought for a minute, before smiling at his brother.

"Simple," Mufasa stated, "You can take the knee, Zira can take the ankle, and I'll take the thigh!"

Mufasa advanced to wards the thigh of the zebra, before Taka grabbed a hold of his tail.

"No way!" Taka objected, "Why should you get the thigh?"

Mufasa yanked his tail from Taka's grasp and smirked.

"Cause I was the one who dropped the fruit on the hyenas!" Mufasa explained.

"It was my idea!" Taka protested.

"Yeah," Mufasa replied with a cocky smile, "But I pulled it off!"

"Which you wouldn't have even been able to do if it wasn't for me!" Taka argued, before smirking, "Your brain just doesn't work that way!"

"Ooooooh!" the three lioness cubs giggled in unison.

Mufasa stared at his brother in shock, before returning the smirk.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Mufasa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course not!" Taka stated, rolling his eyes, "You'd have to actually have a brain to be stupid!"

"Ooooooh!" the three lioness cubs giggled again.

Mufasa shot his brother a mischievous smirk, before pouncing on his brother, pinning both of Taka's shoulder's on the ground.

"Hah!" Mufasa laughed.

Taka smiled at his brother and lifed on of his paws, digging his claws into Mufasa's chest. Mufasa winced in pain and quickly jumped off of Taka. Taka snickered and pounced on his brother. The two cubs wrestled on the ground, laughing and trying to push the other off of them. Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina glanced at each other. A smirk slowly crept across each of there faces.

"Lion pile!" the three lioness cubs exclaimed, jumping on Mufasa and Taka.

The five cubs laughed and continued to wrestle on the ground. Haini and Rai watched the scene from afar. Haini grummbled to himself and shook his head, turning to walk away. Rai cocked her head and turned to her friend.

"Where are you going?" Rai asked in confusion.

Haini paused and clawed at the ground.

"Those two," Haini stated scornfully, "They...They disgust me, Rai. The way they hang around with those lionesses like they're equal! Ugh! I can't stand it anymore! From now on, you can watch them!"

Rai stared at Haini, before shrugging and turning back to watch the other cubs. Haini once again began to walk away, before remembering something.

"Oh, and Rai," Haini stated casually, "I almost forgot to tell you. You won't be accompanying me when I go back to the Nge Lands. You'll be staying here, with a black hyena. Understand?"

Rai immediately whirled around and faced Haini, a shocked expression on her face.

"Why?" Rai gasped, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah," Haini shook his head, "This is purely business. You understand, right?"

Rai paused for a moment, before nodding sadly, her ears drooped.

"What's wrong with you?" Haini asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rai pawed at the ground, before replying.

"It's just..." Rai began, "I thought that we'd always be together. I thought that we were friends."

"We are friends," Haini shrugged, "We hang around together, don't we?"

"That's not what I mean," Rai stated, lowering her head and rubbing the back of her neck, "I mena that I thought we were more than just friends."

Haini's eyes narrowed. The lion cub turned around and began to laugh as he walked away.

"'More than just friends?"' Haini scoffed, "Oh, that's rich! What an idea!"

Rai stared at Haini in shock as he disappeared in the distance. Rai lowered her head and watched as small drops of water splashed on the ground. At first she thought that it was raining, but she soon realized that the drops of water were coming from her eyes. She was crying. And the fact that she knew she was doing so didn't help at all. She just continued to cry, her tears falling from her eyes more rapidly with each second.

"Why are you crying?" came a voice from behind Rai.

Rai turned around to see a black hyena sitting with his head cocked. Rai quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stopped crying. She stepped closer to the black hyena, examining him closely.

"Well?" Kivuli asked, "Are you going to answer me?"

"You!" Rai gasped, "You're the black hyena that Hai...Tojo was talking about!"

"Most likely," Kivuli shrugged, "Although I have no idea what you're talking about, I know that I'm the only black hyena in the Pride Lands. Oh, and I know that his name isn't actually Tojo. It's okay to call him Haini in my presence."

Rai sniffed, before glaring at the black hyena, tears once again forming in her eyes. She leaped forward and began ot swipe at Kivuli. Kivuli held back her attack by placing his paw on her head.

"Why?" Rai cried, "Why are you going to take me away from Haini?"

Kivuli pulled his paw off of Rai and stared at her in confusion. Rai fell forward, almost hitting the ground. Kivuli wrapped a paw around her chest to help her keep her balance. Rai looked up at Kivuli as he pulled his paw away from her. Kivuli sighed and shook his head.

"'Taking you away from Haini?'" Kivuli asked in confusion, "My dear Rai! I'm saving you from Haini!"

Rai wiped her eyes once more and stared at Kivuli.

"Wha...What?" Rai asked.

Kivuli walked over to sit at Rai's side and pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back.

"I've seen the way that he treats you," Kivuli sighed, "And I find it just plain disgusting! No one deserves to be treated like that, especially not a sweet and caring cub like you!"

Rai stared at the ground, fighting back more tears.

"But...He's my friend," Rai stated, looking up at Kivuli.

"Friend?" Kivuli asked in confusion, "He's your friend? Well, he has a damn funny of showing it! He doesn't derserve to have you as a friend, Rai. He's just a selfish little punk who takes advantage of you! He doesn't care about you! All he cares about is himself!"

Rai now had to fight harder to keep tears from streaming down her face.

"Stop it!" Rai pleaded, "Please! Just stop!"

Kivuli sighed and stepped in front of Rai, crouching down to make eye contact.

"Rai," Kivuli stated calmly, "Could you please do me a favor and open your eyes for me?"

Rai hesitated at first, before slowling opening her eyes. Her eyes met Kivuli's. Rai couldn't beleive what she saw in Kivuli's eyes. There was a certain kind of sympathy. One that she had never seen before. Kivuli smiled warmly and nodded.

"I know how you feel," Kivuli stated, "You're confused. You're lost. Even when the sun is shining, you can see nothing but darkness. You feel that the night is endless."

Rai froze, for Kivuli had expressed her exact feelings.

"We all have feelings like that sometimes," Kivuli continued, "But those feelings pass, just as the night does."

Rai began to lower her head sadly, before Kivuli caught her by the chin and raised it back up.

"Chin up, Rai," Kivuli smiled, "Trust me. I know that the night must end, and that the sun will rise."

Rai's eyes widened. She had heard that saying somewhere before, but she could not remember where. It seemed so familiar to her. As familair as a long-lost friend. Rai had no idea why, but Kivuli's words had stopped her tears. She looked upward to thank the black hyena, only to find that Kivuli had left. She had been too deep in her own thoughts to notice.

"The night must end?" Rai mumbled to herself, looking up at the clouds in the sky, which blocked the sun, "The night must end...yes...and the clouds must clear."

Rai turned around to walk away, not noticing the clouds drift away from the sun, allowing it to shine down on the land. She may not have notice it, but she could definitely feel it.

"The sun must shine," Rai nodded, "As must I."

0000000000000000000000

Mufasa, Taka, and Zira watched as Ahadi paced back and forth in the Royal Den. Uru rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Please stopping pacing around like that!" Uru groaned, "You're making me dizzy!"

"I just can't believe the nerve of those wildebeest!" Ahadi growled, "How dare can they just sit around while their home is under attack?"

Uru walked over to her mate and brushed against him. Partly to comfort him, and partly to end his pacing.

"So they don't want to help," Uru shrugged, "You can't expect everybody to want to risk their lives. Let's just be tahnkfully that so many have stepped forward already. Like the hippos, and the rhinos."

Ahadi let out a heavy sigh and nodded. Mufasa glared at the ground and swatted away a nearby pebble.

"Stupid wildebeest!" Mufasa growled.

"Yeah!" Taka nodded, "How can they be so selfish?"

"Ugly cowards!" Zira added.

Uru wrapped her paws around the three cubs and nuzzled them affectionately.

"Now, now," Uru sighed, "That's enough of that! I'm sure that the wildebeeste have their reasons. And we must respect their choice. Understand?"

The three cubs glanced at each other, before nodding slowly. Uru smiled and continued the nuzzle the cubs, until Kumi came flying into the Royal Den in a panic.

"SIRE!" Kumi squawked, "IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Ahadi instantly leaped forward and looked down at Kumi.

"What is it, Kumi?" Ahadi asked, concern in his eyes, "Intruders from the Falme?"

"WORSE!" Kumi replied, flapping his wings wildly, "THE EGGS ARE HATCHING!"

Ahadi's jaw dropped. The king and queen glanced at each other, before nodding. Uru wrapped her paw around Kumi's bill, silencing his cries.

"Calm down, Kumi!" Uru chuckled, "It's going to be alright! Now, take us to your nest."

The queen released her grip on Kumi's bill. Kumi nodded and flew off.

"It's worth seeing, I suppose," Uru told Ahadi.

Ahadi nodded. The king and queen began to exit the Royal Den, before Zira called after them.

"Can we come, too?" Zira asked hopefully.

"Yeah, can we?" Taka and Mufasa asked in unison.

Uru and Ahadi glanced at each other, before looking back at the cubs.

"You do know that it's past your bed-time," Uru stated.

The three cubs lowered their ears and nodded sadly. Uru smiled.

"Okay," Uru nodded, "As long as you know! Now, come along."

The three cubs glanced at each other and laughed, following Ahadi and Uru out of the Royal Den. Kumi led the group into another den, where a Zuzu was sitting in her nest, which rested between two rocks. Zuzu had her wings wrapped around her eggs and was smiling proudly. as she noticed Kumi and the Royal Family enter the den, Zuzu opened her wings and bowed, revealing that the nest held three eggs.

"Thank you for coming," Zuzu bowed, "We are both a bit nervous."

Kumi nodded and flew to the side of his mate, before tripping on a stray twig and falling out of the nest.

"Clearly!" Uru smiled with a nod.

Zuzu turned back to her eggs as they began to shake.

"It's happening!" Zuzu exclaimed, "They're going to hatch!"

Kumi quickly flapped back into the nest to stand beside Zuzu and watch the eggs as they shook. Taka, Zira, and Mufasa stood on their hind legs to get a better look. Uru smiled and shook her head.

"Zuzu?" Uru asked, "Do mind if the cubs get a closer look?"

"Well..er...Of course, my queen!" Zuzu bowed, before turning her attention to the cubs, "Just be very careful."

The three cubs nodded and slowly walked over to the nest, placing their paws on the rocks to see the eggs. Suddenly, one of the eggs cracked. Slowly but surely, a baby horn-bill emerged from it's egg and looked around, chirping quietly.

"My word!" Zuzu exclaimed, nuzzling the newborn horn-bill, "She's beautiful!"

"Yeah," Taka whispered to Mufasa and Zira, "If you find beeing covered in slime beautiful!"

Uru shot the three cubs a warning look. Mufasa, Zira, and Taka looked up at Uru and lowered their ears, before turning their attention back to the nest.

"Look, Look!" Kumi shouted, jumping up and down with excitement, "Another one's hatching!"

Everyone turned their attention to the second egg, which shook wildly. A beak popped out of the egg, followed by the rest of the horn-bill. The new baby began to chirp loudly. Kumi calmed it down by wrapping his wings around it.

"Ah!" Kumi nodded proudly, "That's a good boy! Don't cry."

The horn-bill chick stopped chirping and looked around, before smiling and falling asleep. The proud parents smiled at each other and turned their attention to the final egg, as did everyone else in the den. The egg shook wildly, before falling sideways and rolling to the opposite side of the nest. Two bird feet shot out of the eggshell, followed by a body and wings. The new-born horbill pushed at the rest of the eggshell to free it's head. As soon as it was completely out of the shell, the horn-bill chick began to chirp wildly. Kumi flappped over to it and wrapped his wing around it.

"Hush, now," Kumi smiled calmly, "Everything's alright, son."

Kumi's words didn't make any difference. The third baby horn-bill continued to chirp more loudly with every second. Kumi gave Zuzu a confused look. Zuzu smiled and shrugged.

"My!" Zuzu smiled, "He sure is a talkative one, isn't he?"

Kumi smiled and nodded as the horn-bill continued to chirp.

"I can already tell," Uru whispered, nudging her mate, "That one's gonna take after his mother!"

Ahadi smiled slightly and nodded. Although Ahadi found Uru's comment amusing enough to laugh at, he knew that it would be impolite. Taka, Zira, and Mufasa covered their ears with their paws to block out the sound of the chirping horn-bill chick. Taka glanced at the chirping baby, noticing something in its mouth. Something that surprised him. Taka nudged his friends and indicated for them to crouch down as he did. Zira at Mufasa galanced at each other, before crouching low to meet Taka.

"Don't tell anyone," Taka whispered quietly, "But there's something really weird about that last one."

"What?" Zira asked.

"He has teeth!" Taka said softly.

Mufasa and Zira's eyes widened as they looked back at the youngest of the three newborns to see that Taka was right. The horn-bill chick did indeed have teeth. The two cubs glanced at each other in shock, before returning to Taka.

"Wow!" Mufasa gasped quietly, "You're right! He does have teeth! You think they'll notice? Zuzu and Kumi, I mean?"

"Eventually," Taka nodded, "But let's just let them be surprised!"

Mufasa and Zira nodded in agreement.

"What shall we name them?" Kumi asked his mate.

Zuzu examined the chicks carefully before replying.

"Well, we shall call this one Wingi," Zuzu stated, pointing to the female, before turning to the first-born male, "And this one will be named Chenga."

"Sounds perfect!" Kumi nodded, before pointing to the chattering chick, "But what shall name this one?"

Zuzu placed her wing on the bottom of her beak and thought for a moment. The unnamed chick began to flap its wings, as if trying to fly. Kumi and Zuzu smiled at each other.

"What about Zazu?" Uru suggested, "I once herd a lion from another kingdom use that word. He said that it means 'movement' where he's from."

Kumi and Zuzu glanced at each other and nodded.

"Brilliant!" Kumi commented, "The perfect name for a future majordomo!"

Ahadi smiled and yawned.

"Well, we'd best be getting to bed," Ahadi stated, "Why don't you two take the day of tomorrow? Consider it a congratulatory gift!"

"Thank you, Sire!" Zuzu bowed, "That sounds wonderful!"

Ahadi nodded and exited the den. Uru began to follow her mate, before noticing the three cubs sleeping in front of her. Uru smiled and shook her head, carefully picking up all three cubs by the scruffs of their necks and walking out of the den. Zuzu and Kumi smiled at their children proudly. It had finally happened. The two of them had created a family!

0000000000000000000000000000

Kivuli took one last look into his burrow to make sure that Ed was asleep, before turning to his majordomo.

"So," Kivuli smiled, "Kamari and Rafiki are planning on 'taking care of the Kivuli problem,' eh?"

"Yes, Lord Kivuli," Katili bowed, "Although, I'm not sure what they meant by that. After all, no one knows about your plan besides you and me, right?"

Kivuli looked up at the sky, before shaking his head.

"Kamari knows," Kivuli stated, "And from what you've told me, I can only assume that he's told Rafiki. Heh. He certainly has balls, doesn't he?"

"Are you going to kill him?" Katili asked hopefully.

Kivuli laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe!" Kivuli chuckled, "But let's just see what he has to say, first. It better be good, after he broke our little agreement!"

"Agreement, my lord?" Katili asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Kivuli yawned, "Anyway, I hear that the king's majordomos' eggs have hatched."

Katili nodded and scratched his head.

"Is that a problem?" Katili asked his master.

Kivuli rolled his eyes and lowered his head to Katili to look into the bat's eyes. Katili shuddered. Even if he was blind, the flying fox could still feel Kivuli's eyes looking into his soul.

"You tell me," Kivuli smiled, "In a matter of years, those little pests will grow up and become majordomos, themselves. That's three more majordomos that we'll have to worry about. Given the fact that there was already two of them, that means that we'll soon have to deal with five. So, is this a problem?"

Katili took a few steps backward and twitched his ears. The flying fox allowed a smirk to slowly spread across his face. Katili flew into the air and twirled, before landing in front of Kivuli and bowing.

"Not for long!" Katili snickered, drool dripping through his teeth.

Kivuli smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure that you won't disappoint me," Kivuli stated, looking up at the sky.

Katili stopped drooling and cocked his head in confusion.

"If it is within reason to ask, my lord," Katili bowed, "Why would the future majordomos be a problem, anyway? The king will be dead long before they can do anything about it."

Kivuli cocked his head and smiled.

"It's not Ahadi that I'm worried they'll report to," Kivuli stated, "It's his mate and sons. Even when I'm the ruler of this land, there will be many who will see Ahadi's family as royalty. Therefore, those who remain loyal to them will try to overthrow me in anyway that they can. Of course, it's only natural that the Royal Family would be leading this possible rebellion, just as it is only natural that their subjects would remain loyal to them. It's not like they'd be doing anything wrong, I suppose. After all, it is their right to rule. And I sort of have qualms about killing the innocent. They thing that most worries me is that they'll be able to gather information on me. As you know, a Vivuli must remain one step ahead of his opposition at all times. I suppose that any old bird can spy for someone else. But it takes a special kind of training to do it properly. If we take care of the majordomos before they're old enough to learn those skills. As a matter of fact, we'll need to wipe out all those who pose a threat to us. The majordomos are the most likely of anyone to poke their beaks where thy don't belong. Thus, they shall be the first to go!"

Katili looked at his master in awe, before hearing three cratures approaching them from a distance. One was a baboon, one was a lion, and one was an elephant. Katili flapped his wings and flew over to a nearby tree, hanging in its branches.

"They're coming," Katili whispered.

Kivuli nodded at his majordomo and smiled to himself. Katili had done the right thing by remaining hidded behind the leaves of the tree, for it meant that he could gather information on the three without them even knowing it. However, it also meant that Katili could not give his master information until the three left, for doing so would risk the bat being discovered. Kivuli pawed at the ground impatiently as he waited for Rafiki and his group to show up. The black hyena neither knew nor cared about what they were going to try with him. He knew that it would not work. A member of the Vivuli is naturally intelligent, naturally gifted, and naturally better than everyone else. This fact is well known, and Kivuli was living proof of it. Suddenly, three forms appeared in front of Kivuli. The black hyena smiled and looked them over, before approaching the baboon.

"Why, if it isn't my old pal, Rafiki!" Kivuli exclaimed, "I was wondering when you'd come to me!"

"Kivuli," Rafiki nodded, almost glaring at the black hyena.

Kivuli smiled widely and turned his attention to Kamari and Komo.

"Oh, I see you've brought some friends with you!" Kivuli stated, "Hello Komo! Hello, Scum!"

Kamari glared at Kivuli and snarled, stepping closer to the black hyena. Komo quickly held Kamari back by placing his trunk on the white lion's shoulder. Kamari paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and sitting down.

"We need to talk," Kamari stated.

Kivuli smiled and turned around to walk away.

"Sorry," Kivuli shrugged, "But talk if cheap. I, on the other hand, am quite expensive."

"We've come to offah you a job!" Rafiki quickly announced.

Kivuli stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face Rafiki.

"Pardon me?" Kivuli smirked, "Do you think that you're even remotely close to within your rights to request something of me? You, who still owe a debt to the Bloody Shadows? You're even crazier than you look! And that's saying something!"

Rafiki glared at Kivuli and shifted his walking stick to his other side.

"I doubt that means that you won't hear me out," Rafiki stated, sitting down with his back leaning on his staff.

Kivuli looked up at the sky and sighed, before turning his attention back to Rafiki.

"I'd love to hear you out," Kivuli nodded, "I really would. However, according to the Laws of the Bloody Shadows, all of a clients debts must be paid in full before said client can request another service from an assassin. Sorry. But we all have a code of morals that we must follow."

"Morals?" Kamari scoffed, "What would you know about morals, you cannibalistic rapist?"

Kivuli smiled at Kamari and shrugged.

"Bite me!" Kivuli grinned casually.

"Is that an invitation?" Kamari growled, crouching low to the ground.

Rafiki quickly leaped between Kivuli and Kamari to stop a possible fight between the two. Kivuli stared at Kamari strangely, a bit surprised that the albino would allow himself to get violent. It was a nice surprise for Kivuli.

"If I may," Rafiki stated, "Dis is hahdly de time to bickah!"

Kamari glared at Kivuli, before nodding and sitting down. Kivuli did the same. Komo sighed and wiped his forehead in relief. Rafiki turned to Kivuli and held his walking stick out.

"Wat is it you want, exactly?" Rafiki asked, "I am willing to pay my debt if it means dat we can move on, here!"

Kivuli thought for a moment, but came up with nothing.

"Just tell me what you want from me," Kivuli sighed, "I can't think of anything fitting for the debt that you owe to me. After all, I had to go through an awful lot of trouble to get that stick that you're holding!"

Rafiki held his walking stick close to his side. It was the very same stick that his father had carried. It was the very same stick that had been stolen by a clan of leopards. And it was the very same stick that meant so much to Rafiki, that he'd actually do something as stupid as hiring Kivuli to retrieve it for him. Rafiki sighed and shook his head.

"As I'm sure dat you ah aware," Rafiki breathed, "Dare is an invasion coming. One dat threatens dis whole land."

"No!" Kivuli smiled sarcastically, "I wasn't aware! I've been living under a rock for the past few days!"

Rafiki glared at Kivuli, as did Kamari and Komo.

"You could at least pretend to act serious!" Kamari growled.

"Yeah?" Kivuli smirked, "Just like you've been _pretending_ that the whole 'Phantom of the Eastern Sands' incident never happened?"

Kamari's eyes widened with rage as he charged forward.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kamari roared, "HOW DARE YOU?"

Komo quickly grabbed his friend by the torso and lifted him off the ground with his trunk. Kamari thrashed wildly, trying to free himself.

"LET ME GO!" Kamari snarled, "I'LL TEAR HIM APART!"

Komo lifted Kamari over his head and tossed him on the ground. The albino elephant then glared at Kamari and slapped him in the face with his trunk. The white lion fell sideways and rubbed his cheek, before slowly getting to his feet.

"Komo….I…." Kamari gasped in shock, "I'm sorry, I….I don't know what came over me! I…I have to go!"

Kamari quickly ran off, fighting hard to not leave a trail of tears behind him. Komo ran after his friend, knowing better than to leave Kamari alone when he acted like this. Rafiki sighed and shook his head as the two albinos disappeared from sight. Kivuli was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, that's the Kamari that I remember!" Kivuli cackled, "I knew he was in there! And it clearly doesn't take much to bring him out!"

Rafiki glared at Kivuli, baring his teeth at the black hyena.

"You ah the most despicable creature to evah live!" Rafiki yelled, "Why de Great Spirits have allowed you to live for so long is beyond me!"

Kivuli stopped laughing and got to his feet.

"The Great Spirits have nothing to do with it," Kivuli stated, wiping the tears from his eyes, "The simple fact is that Bloody Shadows live long lives. It comes naturally to them. But enough talk of such trivial matters. What were you saying about the invasion?"

Rafiki stared at Kivuli for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head.

"I'll get to de point," Rafiki nodded, "De Pride Lands are in diah peril. I feah dat no mattah how many Pride Landahs join the fight, dey will lose many lives to de Falme Kindakindaki. None of de Pride Landahs have de kind of… passion for violence dat the Falme possesses. Dat is why we need to recruit some professionals. Creatures whose bloodlust surpasses dat of de Falme's. And as much as I hate to even suggest dis, I tink dat we'll need the support of the most vile, disgusting land in all of Afrikah."

Kivuli raised and eyebrow at the baboon and cocked his head.

"You hope for aid from the Bloody Shadows?" Kivuli asked.

Rafiki nodded. Kivuli smirked.

"I see," Kivuli stated, stroking his chin, "Then why not go there and ask for their help, instead of coming to me?"

"Sometimes de only way to stop a threat is wit a biggah threat," Rafiki explained, "The Falme isn't so foolish dat dey'd challenge de Bloody Shadows. I'm hoping for a way to end dis war with no bloodshed. To do dat, we'll need the help of de Bloody Shadows. But I feah dat dey may not listen to me. However, I am sure that they would do anything dat you tell dem to. I undahstand that you ah very respected, ovah dare. Even more respected den the Jasisi Sheikh of the Bloody Shadows, himself!"

Kivuli smirked and shrugged proudly. He always enjoyed hearing that he was better than the Jasisi Sheikh known as Jinamizi. Many believed that Kivuli deserved to be the Jasisi Sheikh more than anyone else. Unfortunately, Kivuli was a hyena. And as the first law of the Bloody Shadows states, only wild dogs may become Jasisi Sheikhs. Kivuli shook his head and smiled at Rafiki.

"You forget two very important details," Kivuli stated, "First, there is no such thing as a war with no bloodshed once the Bloody Shadows get involved. My home is a place of murderers and thieves. Can't trust any of them. Especially not me! The second thing that you seem to be forgetting is that I live for war! The soothing sound of death! Oh, how it fills me with delight! Why would I want to do anything that could ruin such a glorious battle?"

Kivuli began to turn around and walk away, but was blocked as Rafiki leaped in front of him.

"Ah you really dat selfish?" Rafiki asked, glaring at the black hyena, "You could save an entire kingdom! Whaht do you have to lose by protecting the innocent?"

"I think I've done enough 'protecting the innocent' to last me an eternity!" Kivuli gagged, "Now leave me, and take your incessant chattering with you!"

Rafiki stared at Kivuli with a look of shock and horror, before leaping away to find Kamari and Komo. Kivuli smiled and let out a heavy sigh. Katili swooped down to sit beside his master.

"Who the hell does that monkey think he is?" Katili growled, "Crazy fool!"

"Crazy?" Kivuli chuckled, "What are you talking about? He's a genius!"

Katili froze and slowly turned to Kivuli, staring at his master in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?" Katili asked, cocking his head.

"It's brilliant!" Kivuli exclaimed, "I can't believe that I didn't think of it before!"

"Think of what?" Katili queried.

"Bringing the Bloody Shadows into this invasion!" Kivuli replied, smiling widely, "Now _that_ would make it a party!"

Katili more confused than he had ever been in his life.

"But you told Rafiki that you wouldn't bring the Shadows into this," Katili stated.

"I never said that," Kivuli explained, "I merely said that I would not want to ruin the war between the Pride Lands and the Falme. As a matter of fact, I'm going to make it more interesting!"

Katili scratched his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But how?" Katili asked, "Even if you went to the Bloody Shadows and requested their help in the war, it's not like they'd be able to just drop everything and leave. Jinamizi would never allow it!"

"Jinamizi won't find out," Kivuli stated with a yawn, "As a matter of fact, that royal pain in the ass doesn't even know that I'm here! Nor will he ever know! I've worked too hard to find a place to colonize for him to come swooping down and taking it away from me! No, we're going to recruit a few creatures that live outside the Bloody Shadows, but are Bloody Shadows just the same! The greatest assassin force to ever live!"

Katili's blind eyes widened.

"You don't mean!" Katili gasped.

"That's right!" Kivuli nodded with a cackle, "The other six members of the Vivuli!"

Katili's eyes lit up with excitement. Kivuli smiled and cocked his head.

"Naturally," Kivuli shrugged, "You shall be the one to gather them. I have things to take care of, here."

"Of course, my lord," Katili bowed, "When shall I leave?"

"When Rai is mine!" Kivuli replied with a smirk, "We'll need them to escort her to the Bloody Shadows when they are done. My promise to Raia must b fulfilled!"

Katili bowed once more. Kivuli nodded and gave his majordomo a salute. Katili returned the gesture, before flying to a nearby tree. Kivuli yawned and climbed into his burrow to curl up beside Ed. Ed grabbed his father's tail in his sleep and bit down on it. Kivuli smiled to himself, before drifting of to sleep, himself. It seemed that everything was going his way.

00000000000000000000000000

Rafiki sat beside Kamari and patted him on the back. Komo drapped his trunk over his friend's shoulders. Kamari was sobbing in his sleep. The fact that he had let Kivuli get him to act so violently disturbed Kamari. That night, Kamari had a terrible nightmare. He was forced to revisit his past. The white lion could only watch as the Phantom of the Eastern Sands ripped out the throat of his mother. The Phantom then turned to Kamari, a blood-covered smirk on his face as he slowly advanced to wards the white lion. Kamari froze and backed away. But it was no use. Kamari would never be able to escape the Phantom of the Eastern Sands.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please review. I really need your feedback. It means a lot to me. This is Jagabor. Goodnight, and God's speed!_


	9. Pangs of the Past

_Hello. I hope that you find this chapter acceptable. I really do. Here you go. Not long has gone by since the last chapter. BTW, the f-word is used in this chapter. I know, I don't usually like using it in my writing, but I made an acception. Jin is my character, and is not to be used without my permission. Please read, review, and enjoy. I mean it. Enjoy._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Pangs of the Past

The sun beat down on the Pride Lands, forcing Komo to squint as he trudged to wards the old baobab tree. He was worried about Kamari, who had been acting strangely ever since their meeting with Kivuli. As always, Komo wished that he could say speak comfort to his friend. And as always, the white elephant knew that he could not. That is why he was heading to wards the baobab tree. the white elephant needed help. Komo reached his destination and paused for a moment, before shaking one of the branches of Rafiki's tree. Rafiki's poked his head from behind a group of leaves and peered down at the albino elephant.

"Komo?" Rafiki asked in confusion, "Wat ah you doing here by yourself? Where's Kamari?"

Komo looked to wards the ground, before looking up at Rafiki and letting out a series of quiet trumpets. Rafiki scratched his head and placed a hand to his chin, trying to comprehend Komo's speech.

"I have no ideah wat you ah trying to tell me," Rafiki stated, "Is it someting about Kamari?"

Komo nodded and flapped his ears. Rafiki grasped his walking stick and swung forward to another in order to be closer to Komo.

"Well?" Rafiki asked, "Wat is it? Is dare a problem?"

Komo nodded and let out another series of trumpets to explain the situation to Rafiki. Rafiki cocked his head and frowned, not able to understand Komo's words. Komo paused and thought to himself, trying to form an idea of how to get Rafiki to understand him. Thw white elephant let out a heavy sigh, before grabbing Rafiki with his trunk and tossing the baboon on his back.

"Whoa!" Rafiki called to Komo, "Wat ah you doing?"

Komo glanced over his shoulder and swung his trunk back and forth, before running off with Rafiki on his back. Rafiki clung tightly to Komo's left ear as the elephant charged forward. He knew not where Komo was taking him, but he did not question the elephant's motives. Komo slowed down gradually, eventually coming to a complete stop. Rafiki climbed down the albino elephant's trunk and stared up at him. Komo looked down at Rafiki and pointed forward with his trunk. Rafiki looked over to where Komo was pointing to see Kamari pacing in circles. Rafiki stroked his chin thoughtfully and nodded.

"Ah, I see," Rafiki stated, "He must still be tinkin' about wat Kivuli said."

Komo nodded and took a few steps closer to Kamari and trumpetted. Kamari stopped pacing and turned to Komo and Rafiki, whose expressions were filled withy concern.

"Oh, good morning," Kamari nodded, staring at Rafiki and Komo strangely, "You two look worried. Is something wrong?"

Rafiki smiled and walked over to Kamari, placing a hand on the white lion's shoulder.

"I tink we should be askin' you dat question!" Rafiki chuckled, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Kamari's eyes widened. The white lion took a few steps backward and stared at his paws.

"Ghost, huh?" Kamari mumbled to himself, smiling slightly, "Not quite. More like a phantom!"

Rafiki and Komo glanced at each other, their heads cocked in confusion.

"Wat did you say?" Rafiki asked the white lion.

Kamari quickly shook his head and put on a fake smile.

"Oh, nothing," Kamari stated, scratching his neck with his left paw, "Nothing at all!"

Komo's pink eyes narrowed as he cocked his head. Rafiki smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Look at dat, Komo!" Rafiki chuckled, "It seems dat Kamari is getting anuddah visit from his friend denial!"

Komo smiled and nodded. Kamari glared at his two friends, before smiling, himself.

"Alright, you caught me," Kamari sighed with a smile, "Now what?"

Rafiki smiled and leaped forward pushing a finger against Kamari's nose.

"Now you tell us wat is bothering you!" Rafiki grinned, "Trust Rafiki. It troubles me that something is troubling you. And I'm sure that it troubles Komo, as well. Dat is about three too many troubles!"

Kamari pulled his head backward and paused for a moment, digging at the ground with his left paw. Komo stepped closer to Kamari and lifted the white lion's head up with his trunk. Kamari lookked up at his friends smiling face. Komo nodded and released Kamari's head. Kamari let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the sky.

"Very well," Kamari nodded, "If you're that interested in what's bothering me, than I'll tell you."

"We ah very intahrested," Rafiki stated, leaning on his walking stick, "For you ah a very kind and caring creature. The fact dat bother would even show its face around you is fascinating in itself. We want tah help you, Kamari. You do not deserve to be in such distress."

Kamari smiled at Rafiki, before frowning and shaking his head.

"I'm not sure how true that is," Kamari sighed gravely, tears forming in his eyes, "I have done terrible things. There is a lot of things things that I don't deserve, and distress is not one of them. To live? That's on the list. Friendship? That's another. Forgiveness? Well...that tops the list."

Rafiki crossed his arms and stared up at Komo. Komo let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. Rafiki turned his attention back to Kamari and placed a hand on the white lion's head, before wiping the tears from Kamari's eyes.

"Y'know," Rafiki smiled calmly, "Evah since I met you, I could tell dat you were a troubled soul. You ah imprisoned within your own mind. I could nevah quite understand why. But I tink I do now. Dez tings that you did long ago. You say dat you were a horrible monstah. But if dat was really true, than why ah you now helping so many creatures? Whatevah you did, it was not bad enough to make you lose your soul."

Kamari froze, before lowering his head sadly.

"That's just the thing," Kamari breathed, "I _did _lose my soul. And I was fortunate enough to find a new one. But...what Kivuli said...he's right, Rafiki. I've just been pretending to be something that I'm not. My path has already been set in stone. I'm no good Samaritan. I'm a bloodthirsty killer. I...I can't deny it any longer. It's who I am."

Rafiki's eyes widened with shock, as did Komo's.

"Is dis de path dat you have chosen?" Rafiki asked in disbelief.

Kamari turned away from Rafiki and let out a heavy sigh.

"It's a path that I once walked," Kamari explained, "It is a path that I never want to travel again. But it seems like every other path that I've found for myself leads into it...I'm sorry. I can no longer help you to stop the invasion. I know how bloody the war is going to be...I can't be involved. I can't risk releasing the demon within me. I'm going to save everybody from the horror...I'm going to save myself from the horror...The horror that is the Phantom of the Eastern Sands."

Kamari began to walk off, before Rafiki leaped in front of him. Rafiki shook his head sadly and placed his hand on Kamari's shoulder. Komo came up from behind Kamari and draped the tip of his trunk over Kamari's other shoulder.

"Kamari," Rafiki sighed sadly, "I am sorry dat you feel dis way. But please...Don't give up. Whatevah demons you have inside you...You can beat them, Kamari. You must stop focusing on the horrible tings dat you did in de past, and start focusing on the benign tings dat you ken do in de fucha."

Kamari's eyes widened. Rafiki nodded and cleared his throat before continuing.

"I am sure dat I am not telling you anything dat you do not already know," Rafiki continued, "I am telling you something dat you have forgotten. You've beaten dis demon once before, haven't you? I know dat you have, since you've since devoted your life to protecting others. I have faith in you. You can do it again. You must do it again. Only dis time, you must vanquish did demon, once and for all! I know why you feah fighting. You ah worried that your thirst for blood will once again take you ovah. But it won't, Kamari. You are a different lion than you were in your past. Dis time, you won't be fighting to destroy lives. No. Dis time, you will be fighting to save lives."

Kamari raised his head slightly, glancing up at Komo. Komo smiled and nodded, patting Kamari on the back.

"I...I need some time to think," Kamari breathed.

Kamari took a few stepps forward, before running off. Komo began to follow him, but was blocked by Rafiki.

"Let him be," Rafiki sighed sadly as he leaped in front of Komo, "We cannot expect him to help us succeed in our battle until he has succeeded in his own. An unfortunately, it is not a battle dat we ken assist him in. For his enemy is himself. And he must face dat foe on his own."

Komo stared at Kamari as he disappeared in the distance, before looking down at Rafiki and nodding sadly. Komo knew what Rafiki said to be true. Kamari had beaten his inner demons without any help before. He could do it again. Rafiki smiled and patted Komo on his trunk.

"He'll be fine," Rafiki smiled reassuringly, "Trust me."

Komo nodded once more and turned around, walking off to find something that would take his mind off of his troubled friend. Rafiki watched as Komo walked away and sighed to himself. The baboon grasped his walking stick tightly and stroked his chin.

_Great Spirits willing, _Rafiki thought to himself,_ Kamari will prevail in his struggle. And I pray dat de Pride Lands will prevail in their struggle, as well...But as long as Kivuli is here...Dare is nothing I can do to stop him...He's too powerful. He seeks to make this land his, by any means neccessary. If I am to have any chance of ridding the Pride Lands of this threat, I will need help. And not just any help. I will need de help of the Spirits, themselves!_

Rafiki nodded and ran off. Time was running out. The baboon needed to act fast, or risk the complete demise of the Pride Lands.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are we going, again?" Kalab asked his skull-clad acquaintance.

Nakama paused and turned around to face Kalab.

"Where are we going?" Nakama smiled, "Isn't it obvious? We are going to the one place where we can find an ally who shares our hatred of my father."

Kalab cocked his head in confusion. Nakama sniffed the air, before pointing forward with his paw.

"There," Nakama stated, "That's where we are going. Home, sweet home!"

Kalab's eyes widened as he looked in the direction that Nakama had indicated. Even from a fog-covered distance, the great mountain surrounded by jungle could be seen clearly. Kalab suddenly realized where Nakama was leading him. The Bloody Shadows.

"Nakama, are you crazy?" Kalab gasped, "We can't go there!"

"We can, and we will," Nakama replied, cracking his wrists, "It's the only place where we can find someone who can truly make my father suffer."

Kalab leaped in front of Nakama and glared at him, his teeth bared.

"Are you saying that I am not capable of handling Kivuli myself?" Kalab questioned with a growl.

Nakama shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I am confident that you could unleash a great wrath upon my father," Nakama shrugged, "But why should I god like you have to soil your paws with such impure flesh? My father isn't even worthy enough to die by your claws!"

Kalab sat down and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I see your point," Kalab nodded, "However, I fail to see how going to the Bloody Shadows will help us in anyway. The heathens of the Bloody Shadows are misguided. They hold your father in very high regard. Why would they possibly help us to bring about the death of their hero?"

Nakama looked over his shoulder and stretched.

"While it is true that the majority of the Shadows respect my father more than anyone else in the world, that does not mean that he is without enemies around there," Nakama yawned, "There are actually quite a few creatures in the Bloody Shadows who hate my father, and would like nothing more than to see his demise. And I know just who to start with!"

Kalab once again cocked his head in confusion.

"And who would that be?" Kalab asked.

Nakama opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as sixteen wild dogs surrounded them and snarled. Nakama and Kalab stood back-to-back and stared at their new threat.

"Kalab!" one of the wild dogs snarled, "You have some nerve showing your face around here after all this time! I thought that Kivuli would have killed you by now."

Kalab glared at the surrounding wild dogs and crouched low, preparing to strike. Nakama sighed and turned his attention to the wild dog that had spoken.

"Look," Nakama groaned, "We don't want any trouble. My friend and I are just here to see Jinamizi. So could you do us a favor, and just fuck off?"

The wild dogs crouched low and snarled, their large ears pulled backward in rage. After a few moments, one of the wild dogs stepped forward and cocked his head.

"I thought you looked familiar!" the wild dog growled, "You're the son of Kivuli. The one who betrayed our lands, and tried to assassinate your own father."

Nakama sat down and shrugged.

"Yeah, that's me," Nakama smirked, "What of it?"

The wild dogs nodded at each other, before advancing to ward Kalab and Nakama.

"Looks like it's our lucky day!" one of the wild dogs cackled, "The two greatest enemies of the Bloody Shadows in one place!"

Kalab cocked his head and sneered.

"Oh, I think we're are the lucky ones," Kalab stated, turning to the son of Kivuli, "Whada ya say, Nakama? Shall I show these sinners the hammer of the gods?"

Nakama smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Sounds like fun," Nakama stated, cracking his neck, "I'm looking forward to seeing just how powerful you are, God of Nature!"

Kalab cackled and leaped forward, teeth snapping and claws extended. The wild dog rolled out of the way and prepared to attack. One by one, they jumped on Kalab and sank there teeth into his skin. Kalab quickly shook each of them off and grabbed one of the wild dogs by her leg, tossing her into two of her friends. The tumbled backward and fell on top of each other. As the wild dogs continued their battle with Kalab, Nakama smiled to himself. The black hyena watched in awe as Kalab threw them around like ragdolls. He was indeed impressed with the burn-covered hyena's skill. Nevertheless, Nakama refused to let himself be outdone, and joined the fight. As one of the wild dogs leaped at Nakama, the black hyena caught her by the neck and slammed her on the ground, before dealing her a finishing blow to her neck with the back of his paw. The wild dog's painful cries were silenced as her neck was snapped backward. A few more wild dogs charged to ward Nakama, and they all met the same fate. Kalab was busy dealing with his own opponents, who all leaped at him at the same time. Kalab rolled out of the way and reeled backward, before leaping on the wild dogs and running across their backs, snapping each of their necks as he went along. Kalab and Nakama looked over the pile of dead wild dogs and cackled triumphantly. They had vanquished each of their sixteen opponents.

"That was easy!" Kalab laughed, "Boy, they don't make 'em like they used to!"

"You got that right," Nakama nodded, "I sometimes forget how pitiful these creatures are in comparison to me. It's a bit sad, really…..But I suppose they should have known better than to challenge us. They deserved their fate."

Kalab nodded at his friend and turned his attention to the Bloody Shadows.

"There's a lot more where they came from," Kalab sighed, "I mean, there were sixteen assassins out here, and we're not even in the Bloody Shadows, yet! Getting in there without another fight won't be easy. Not even for a god, like myself. Not that I fear them, of course. It's just that it will be kind of annoying if we have to slaughter a group from the Bloody Shadows every five minutes!"

Nakama placed a paw on his black chin and nodded thoughtfully.

"I your point," Nakama stated, "We'll need an escort. Someone who is a resident of the Bloody Shadows. Someone who is willing to take us to Jinamizi with no problems. Hmmm, we're in luck. As it so happens. There's someone like that right behind us!"

Kalab stared at Nakama strangely, before looking over his shoulder. The burn covered hyena's eyes widened at what he saw. There, behind Kalab and Nakama, stood a large wild dog with a missing back leg. Kalab immediately whirled around and crouched low, baring his teeth at the wild dog. The wild dog took a step backward and sat down, rolling his eyes. Kalab began to advance to wards the three-legged wild dog, before Nakama held him back with his paw.

"He's no threat, God of Nature," Nakama explained, "He's Jinamizi's father. He'll take us to Jinamizi with no trouble. Won't you, Jin?"

The wild dog hobbled forward and smiled, placing a paw on Nakama's shoulder.

"My apologies for sneaking up on you like that, Kivuli!" Jin chuckled, "I didn't recognize you with that skull on your face!"

Nakama pushed the wild dog's paw off of his shoulder and stepped backward.

"I go by Nakama, these days," Nakama stated, before pointing to Kalab, "This is my friend, Kalab. The one and only God of Nature!"

Jin looked over at Kalab, who nodded formally. A smile slowly made its way across the wild dog's face.

"Like I don't know who he is," Jin smiled, rolling his eyes, "The greatest assassin ever to emerge from the Bloody Shadows. Heh. Barely recognizable, these days. But I suppose that we have my cousin to thank for that."

Kalab placed a paw over his face, rubbing the large burn-covered area.

"Soga!" Kalab snarled to himself, before smiling and addressing Jin, "Well, I cleansed the earth of that scum long ago."

Jin nodded and bowed.

"I never got to thank you for that!" Jin cackled, "But enough talk of the past. What brings you two here? Planning an invasion on my lands?"

Nakama shook his head and stepped closer to Jin, his yellow eyes lighting up.

"We've come to speak with the Jasisi Sheikh," Nakama explained, "Jinamizi. Your son. I trust you'll take us to him?"

Jin paused for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Jin sighed, "My son has changed ever since your father disappeared from the Bloody Shadows. It's not because he's worried, or anything. See, there's no doubt in Jinamizi's mind that Kivuli is still alive. He feels that Kivuli has betrayed him. My son is under the suspicion that your father has accepted another job, maybe a whole series of jobs without his permission. Needless to say, Jinamizi isn't happy."

Nakama stood still for a few seconds, before shifting his body's position to lean on his right legs.

"Is that so?" Nakama smirked, "Well, your son is absolutely right! My father is indeed still alive. And I have some information about what he's been up to that Jinamizi might be quite interested in hearing!"

Jin's eyes widened. The wild dog let out a heavy and scratched his left paw.

"Very well," Jin nodded slowly, "I'll take you to my son. Follow me."

Jin turned to wards the Bloody Shadows and hobbled forward. Kalab and Nakama glanced at each other and exchanged smirks, before following the three-legged wild dog.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uru and Ahadi walked side by side through the Pride Lands. The king and queen were making great progress in building an army to counter the Falme's attack. Already, they had convinced the hippos, rhinos, elephants, cheetahs, leopards, and water buffalos to aid them in their war. However, Ahadi was focusing on something other than the Pride Landers who had _agreed_ to fight in the war. Uru looked over at her mate's annoyed expression and smiled.

"Why the long face?" Uru asked with a smile, "You should be happy. Our plans if building an army are going swimmingly! We've already convinced so many to join the fight."

Ahadi glanced at Uru, before looking to wards the ground and letting out a heavy sigh.

"We should not have had to convince anybody," Ahadi groaned, "They should jump at the chance to defend their lands! And still, so many have refused to help us."

Uru took a step closer to her mate and sighed.

"You cannot expect everybody to participate in the war," Uru shrugged, "I mean honestly. Do you really think that the Falme's army is going to include zebras and giraffes?"

"...No," Ahadi admitted, "But ours could have been, if those cowards were not so selfish! The gall of them, refusing to fight for their land!"

Uru let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes.

"So, now who shall we talk to?" Uru asked her mate, "I mean, who haven't we talked to, already?"

Ahadi sat down and placed a paw to his chin, thinking of an answer to Uru's question. The king could come up with nothing, for it seemed that they had questioned every group of creatures in the Pride Lands about joining the war. However, they had not.

"Queen Uru. King Ahadi." came a voice from behind the king and queen.

Ahadi and Uru turned around to see two hyenas standing before them. The first hyena was missing an ear. The second hyena had silver eyes. Ahadi groaned and shook his head. Uru walked over to the hyenas and smiled.

"Hello Jozi. Issa," Uru nodded, "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Indeed there is," Jozi replied, "You can add me and my clan to your army."

Uru's widened, surprised that Jozi would voluteer to join the war without even being asked. Ahadi stepped in front of his mate and glared at the two hyenas.

"What makes you think that we need your help?" Ahadi growled.

Jozi tooked a step backward and cocked his head.

"We actually don't think that you need our help," Jozi explained, "But we offer it, regardless. This is our home. We are willing to fight for it, and make up for all the times when we had fought against it."

Ahadi examined the two hyenas and shook his head.

"I don't trust you," Ahadi stated, "Why are you so willing to fight for the Pride Lands? You're planning something."

Issa stepped forward and shook his head.

"With all due respect, Sire," Issa sighed, "Your logic is off. The only thing that we are planning on doing is protecting our lands."

Ahadi glared at Issa and bared his teeth. Issa quickly ran behind Jozi and covered his head with his paws. Jozi looked back at his seer strangely, before turning his attention back to Ahadi.

"Look," Jozi sighed, "Whether you accept our help does not matter to us. We will fight for the safety of the Pride Lands either way. We simply came to you to because we would not want to get in the way of your army. We need to know what your strategy is."

Ahadi's eyes widened with anger.

"How dare you?" Ahadi growled, "Our plans are of no concern to you! Now, leave!"

Jozi glared at Ahadi, before sighing and turning around and walking away. Issa followed close behind.

"Wait!" Uru called after the two hyenas.

Issa and Jozi turned back to Uru and cocked their heads, as did Ahadi.

"We accept your offer," Uru stated, "We need all the help that we can get."

Ahadi's jaw dropped with shock. Jozi smiled and bowed to the queen.

"Thank you, Queen Uru," Jozi nodded, "We won't let you down. We promise."

With that, Jozi and Issa ran off. Ahadi glared at his mate and opened his mouth to speak, before being cut-off.

"Don't bother, Ahadi," Uru smiled, rolling her eyes, "I've won every argument that we've had, and this will be no exception!"

Ahadi closed his eyes and looked away from his mate, grumbling to himself. Suddenly, five lion cubs ran past the king and queen. Uru smiled and leaped in front of them, baring their way,

"Whoa, where are you of to in such a hurry?" Uru asked the cubs.

"Oh, hi Mother," Taka smiled, "We were just going to go for a swim."

"Yeah," Mufasa nodded, "Y'know, so that we won't have to take a bath, later."

Uru smiled and shook her head.

"Alright then," Uru sighed, "Go ahead. Just be careful, alright?"

"We will," Zira smiled, before running off.

"Bye, Queen Uru!" Sarabi and Sarafina called in unison as they ran after Zira.

Mufasa and Taka brushed against their mother, before following their friends. Uru smiled and watched the cubs disappear in the distance, before turning back to Ahadi and sighing.

"Well," Uru stated, "Our army is almost complete. All we need now is the help of the visiting lions."

Ahadi looked up at the sky.

"They should be arriving any day, now," Ahadi nodded, "Hopefully they'll assist us in our war."

Uru nodded. All of a sudden, a small, blue horn-bill flew behind Uru and landed in front of Ahadi.

"Sire," Kumi bowed, "I've just come to tell you that I talked with Zuzu, and we agreed that she will will be performing the duty of majordomo tomorrow. I've been working very hard, lately. I need some time to just relax, and be with my chicks."

Ahadi stared at Kumi in confusion.

"Does Zuzu know what you're planning on doing?" Ahadi asked.

Kumi stared at the king strangely. Uru smacked her head with her paw.

"He was talking about the hatchlings!" Uru smiled, rolling her eyes.

Ahadi's eyes widened with embarrassment.

"Oh, right, of course," Ahadi quickly corrected himself, turning to Kumi, "So all the hatchlings are alright then?"

"Very healthy," Kumi nodded, "However, there has been a bit of a problem with Zazu lately. He's been teething."

"That's perfectly normal," Ahadi shrugged.

Kumi sighed and shook his head.

"If you say so, Sire," Kumi breathed, "Anyway, just thought I'd let you know. Do you require a service from me, Sire?"

Ahadi shook his head.

"Very well," Kumi smiled with a bow, "Then I shall take my leave!"

Kumi flew off to wards Pride Rock. Ahadi and Uru glanced at each other, before shrugging and walking off to find more recruits for their army.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The lion cubs played around in a large pool of water, swimming and splashing each other. Except for Zira, who sat at the edge of the pool and watched them. Mufasa dived underwater and examined the fish below, before coming up for air. The future king noticed Sarabi, who was floating on her back. Mufasa smiled mischievously and swam over to her. He then submerged in the water and pushed off the pool's floor to leap on top of Sarabi and pull her underwater.

"Hey, quit it! Gulup!" Sarabi cried of Mufasa pushed her head under the water.

Mufasa released Sarabi and laughed, backstroking around the pool. Sarafina breathed heavily and turned to face Mufasa, a smirk slowly spreading across her face.

"I get you for that!" Sarabi growled playfully.

Mufasa stopped backstroking and winked at Sarabi, before swimming away. Sarabi laughed and swam after him. Sarafina and Taka splashed water at each other, laughing as they did so. Zira let out a sigh, secretly wanting to join the fun. Unfortunately, Zira knew that she couldn't Taka and Sarafina stopped splashing each other and looked over at Zira. The two cubs cocked their heads, before nodding at each other and swimming over to Zira.

"Come on in, Zira!" Taka smiled, "The water is great!"

Zira took a step backward and shook her head.

"Why not?" Sarafina asked in confusion, "Can't you swim?"

Zira shook her head and looked to wards the ground shamefully. Sarafina's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh," Sarafina stated regretfully, lowering her ears "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine," Zira stated, putting on a fake smile, "I'm fine just watching."

Taka stared at Zira skeptically, placing a paw to his chin.

"We could teach you," Taka suggested.

Zira looked down at the water, before taking another step backward.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Zira shook her head, "...Really."

Taka cocked his head, before smiling and nodding. He then whispered something to Sarafina. Sarafina smirked and gave a quick nod, before climbing out of the pool and walking over to Zira.

"I don't want you to feel left out, Zira," Sarafina stated, "So I'll stay with you, up here."

Zira stared at Sarafina strangely, before turning back to the pool.

"Do whatever you want," Zira shrugged.

Sarafina nodded and sat beside Zira, whistling to herself as quickly pushed Zira into the pool. Zira fell into the pool face-first and splashed around wildly.

"Help! Gulup..gulup...Help me!" Zira cried as she splashed the water around her.

Taka smiled and dove underwater and swam beneath Zira, emerging from below the water with Zira on his back. Zira breathed heavily and clung to Taka tightly.

"Taka!" Zira exclaimed, "You saved me!"

Taka smiled and swam backward a bit.

"Yeah," Taka smirked, "Sorry we had to do that to you, but we couldn't let you miss out on all the fun! You okay?"

Zira thought for a minute, before getting an idea.

"Actually, I swallowed a lot of water," Zira stated, "Could you give me mouth-to-mouth?"

Taka replied by diving underwater, taking Zira down with him. The lion cub lingered for a minute, before smiling as he swam back to the surface. Zira breathed heavily, her heart pounding. Taka snickered, before looking to the shore to see Sarafina backing up. The lion cub's eyes widened, knowing what was coming next.

"Cannonball!" Sarafina exclaimed, rushing forward and leaping into the pool.

Taka managed to avoid him and Zira being splashed by swimming backwards. Sarafina looked over at the two and laughed. Zira growled at Sarafina quietly. Taka laughed. The five cubs continued to play in the pool for what seemed like hours, before realizing how late it was and climbing out.

"That was great!" Mufasa laughed, shaking the water from his fur.

"Yeah!" Taka nodded, "We should do that more often."

The lioness cubs smiled and nodded, until a voice came from behind them.

"I expected better from you two," the voice stated, "You call yourself princes?"

The five cubs turned to see Haini sitting behind them, Rai by his side.

"Oh, hi," Sarabi nodded, "You're..a...Tojo, right?"

Haini glared at Sarabi and bared his teeth.

"Don't speak to me, lioness!" Haini growled.

Sarabi took at step backward and gasped. Mufasa stepped in front of Sarabi and growled back at Haini.

"Hey!" Mufasa growled, "Don't talk to my friend like that!"

Haina's ears twitched as he smiled and stepped forward, circling the five cubs.

"Rai," Haini addressed his 'friend,' "Leave. I'll come for you later."

Rai paused for a moment, before running off. Haini watched her leave and turned his attention back to the five cubs. Haini stooped in front of Mufasa and pointed to the direction in which Rai had exited.

"You see that?" Haini smirked, "She knows her place as a lioness. All they're good for is obeying our every command."

The three lioness cubs froze, not believing what they were hearing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Taka snarled at Haini.

Haini glanced at Taka and shook his head, before turning back to Mufasa.

"I wouldn't expect your brother to understand," Haini shrugged, "He's just like a lioness, himself. A pathetic waste of flesh."

Taka's eyes widened with shock. Mufasa immediately roared in Haini's face.

"Don't you ever call my brother that!" Mufasa roared, "Or my friends, for that matter! Now beat it, before I'm forced to teach you a painful lesson!"

Haini sat still and smirked, sticking his tongue out at Mufasa. Mufasa snarled and swatted at Haini with his paw. Haini avoided Mufasa's attack by backing away. Haini then sat down and shook his head.

"It's not to late, Mufasa," Haini smiled, extending his paw, "There's still hope for you. Forget your brother and these lionesses. They aren't worth your time. Come with me. You should be among creatures who actually have some potential!"

Mufasa crouched low and snarled at Haini, as did the four other cubs. Haini shrugged and began to walk away.

"Fine," Haini smiled at Mufasa as he backed away, "Be that way. Just remember that I gave you a chance to be among you own kind."

The five cubs glared at Haini as he disappeared in the distance.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sarafina growled, "I otta teach him just what a lioness can really do!"

Taka loked over at Sarfina and smiled, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah," Taka nodded, "You sure showed me!"

Sarafina looked over at Taka and extended her claws.

"That's right!" Sarafina smirked, "And if you ever need a refresher course, you know where to find me!"

Taka laughed, before turning to where Haini had disappeared. Taka thought of what Haini had siad and frowned Mufasa looked over at his brother and shook his head.

"Just forget about him," Mufasa snorted, "_He's_ not worth our time!"

"Right," Zira nodded, "He's worse than those hyenas!"

Taka chuckled and nodded.

"We should go home," Taka stated, "It's getting late."

The other four cubs nodded and followed Taka as he walked to wards Pride Rock. As she walked, Sarafina looked over at Sarabi, noticing her friend's distressed expression.

"Come on," Sarafina smiled at her friend, "Don't let what Tojo said get to you."

Sarabi looked over at Sarafina and shook her head.

"It's not that," Sarabi stated, "It's just...the other cub, the one who's always with Tojo. She's a lioness...um...Rai, that's it."

"What about her?" Sarafina asked in confusion.

Sarabi paused for a moment, before continuing.

"I just find it a bit strange that she's always hanging around him, considering his view of lionesses," Sarabi breathed, "Why do you think that is?"

Sarafina shrugged and continued forward, not able to come up with an answer to Sarabi's question. The truth was, Rai wouldn't even have been able ot answer Sarabi's question.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rai sat below a tree branch and waited for Haini to come for her. As she waited, Rai thought of how great Haini was. Haini was strong, smart, confident...everything that Rai wished that she was. Rai let out a heavy sigh. She wanted to shine so badly. She hoped that Haini would help her to do this, but part of her knew that Haini would never want her to shine. Haini wanted her to stay in the darkness. And even in knowing that fact, Rai respected Haini more than anyone else in the world.

"Hey there," came a voice from in front of Rai.

Rai looked forward to see a black hyena standing before her. A large brown bat swooped down fromt the sky and landed beside him. Rai coocked her head.

"Hello," Rai nodded, still staring at the hyena strangley.

Kivuli smiled and walked over to Rai, sitting down in front of her. Katili followed his master, flying forward and hanging from the branch above Rai.

"I just came to see how you were doing," Kivuli stated casually.

"Oh, I'm fine," Rai smiled, "Much better than last time. I never did get to thank you."

Kivuli cocked his head and stared at Rai strangely.

"Thank me?" Kivuli asked in confusion, "For what?"

Rai stepped forward and looked up at Kivuli.

"Thank you for helping me feel better," Rai shrugged, "It's because of you that I decided something. I'm goign to shine."

Kivuli lied down to be at Rai's eyes level.

"Are you, now?" Kivuli smiled warmly, "And just how do you plan on doing that? Are you going to stop letting Haini treat you like dirt?"

Rai stared at Kivuli strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked, "Haini doesn't treat me like dirt. He's my friend."

Kivuli rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"And besides," Rai stated, "I have a lot of respect for Haini. He's the most wonderful lion that I know. I'm lucky that he even lets me tag along with him."

Kivuli gave Rai a perplexed look. Suddenly, a voice called for Rai.

"Rai!" Haini's voice called, "Where are you, you stupid lioness?"

Rai looked over he shoulder, before smiling at Kivuli and nodding.

"I gotta go," Rai told Kivuli, "Haini needs me. Thanks again for cheering me up. I'll shine, one day!"

Kivuli watched as Rai ran off in search of Haini. Katili swooped down from the branch to his master's side and shook his head.

"Unbelievable," Katili breathed, "Simply unbelievable. Even after you talked with her, she hasn't learned anything. Do you think that she'll ever learn?"

Kivuli turned to his majordomo and nodded with a slight smile.

"The best thing you learn for yourself," Kivuli shrugged, "And if she doesn't learn by the time Haini leaves, she'll learn by the time we have him roasting on a spit!"

Kivuli cackled wildly. Katili joined his in master's laugh. All of a sudden, a third voiice joined the laugh. Kivuli turned around to see Ed standing behind him, his entire body covered in dirt. The black hyena let out a heavy sigh and walked over to his son.

"Oh, Ed!" Kivuli groaned, "Look at you! You're filthy! What have you been up to?"

Ed lowered his ears and gave his father a guilty look. Kivuli smiled and nuzzled Ed affectionately.

"Aw, it's alright, Ed," Kivuli chuckled, "I suppose cubs will be cubs. Now come on. I'm giving you a bath, this instant."

Ed's eyes widened. Upon hearing the word "bath" Ed turned around and ran. Kivuli smiled to himself and shook his head, before running after his son.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Ed!" Kivuli laughed, "No one has ever escaped the Great Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows!"

Ed looked back at his father and stuck his tongue out defiantly, before continuing to run away. Katili smiled and shook his head as Kivuli chased after his son. The idea of Kivuli having a good relationship with one of his cubs was still strange to him. Katili shrugged and flew back to the tree branch, hanging upside-down from it and folding his wings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Although it had taken hours, Jin had lead Kalab and Nakama through the Bloody Shadows without much trouble. While most of the residents of the land stared in shock, none of them were brave enough to speak up against the father of their Jasisi Sheikh. Jin, Kalab, and Nakama now stood before the entrance to the Hall of the Mountain King, which was located on the southern side of the Bloody Shadows' great mountain. Two gorillas stepped forward and bared their teeth. Jin took a deep breath and addressed the two guards as they neared him.

"I've brought these two to see my son," Jin explained, "They have some important information for him. Let us pass."

The gorillas paused for a moment and glanced at each other, before stepping aside and returning to either side of the great cave. Jin looked back at the two hyenas and turned his head, signaling for them to follow him. Kalab and Nakama obliged, following Jin as he walked into the Hall of the Mountain King. The entire cave smelled of a mixture of blood and ashes. The explanation for this was clear, as there were several blood-paintings decorating the sides of the caves. The depicted the greatest triumphs of the Bloody Shadows. As for the smell of ashes, that came from the many fire-filled geysers that bubbled on the ground. Jin and his companions avoided these carefully, for fear of being burned. Kalab seemed especially fearful. Jin came to a sudden stop and sat down. The two hyenas stared at him strangely, before realizing why the wild dog had stopped. They had reached back part of the cave. The sound of breathing filled the cave. Kalab and Nakama looked around for the source, but saw nothing. Jin tapped them both on their shoulders and pointed to the back of the cave. The two hyenas squinted and looked over in the direction that Jin had indicated, still seeing nothing. Suddenly, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared from the back of the cave and examined the two hyenas.

"Who dares to enter my chambers?" a voice snarled.

Jin stepped forward and cleared his thoat.

"Lord Jinamizi," Jin bowed, "I have brought with me Kalab and Nakama, formerly Kivuli the second. They have information on the whereabouts of Kivuli and..."

"SILENCE!" Jinamizi boomed, "YOU ARE NEVER TO MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!"

Jin cowered and backed away.

"I...my apologies, Lord Jinamizi," Jin stammered fearfully, "I meant no disrespect. I merely..."

"SHUT YOUR DIGUSTING MOUTH, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Jinamizi howled.

Jin cowered, covering his head with his paws. Jinamizi closed his eyes and let out as heavy sigh.

"Leave me, Jin," Jinamizi ordered, "I want to speak to our visitors in privacy."

Jin's jaw dropped as he looked up at the pair of glowing eyes.

"But I..." Jin tried to say.

"LEAVE!" Jinamizi roared.

Jin turned around and hobbled away as fast as his three legs could carry him. Kalab and Nakama watched him disappear down the dark tunnel, before turning their attention to the pair of scarlet eyes. They could tell by the shape of his eyes that the Jasisi Sheikh was smiling.

"Well, well, well," Jinamizi smirked, "If it isn't my old friend Kivuli the Second. And you've brought the Great Kalab with you. This is a surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kalab stared at the glowing eyes strangely, surprised by the Jasisi Sheikh's sudden mood-swing. Nakama stepped forward and smiled.

"If you don't mind, my lord," Nakama stated formally, "I am no longer Kivuli the second. I have freed myself of any connection with my father. I've even got a new look, as I'm sure you've noticed by now! My name is now Nakama."

The scarlet eyes blinked twice before Jinamizi spoke.

"Of course, old friend," Jinamizi nodded, "Whatever you desire. Which brings us back to the question of what you are doing here."

Nakama smiled and shook his head.

"Please forgive me, old friend," Nakama sighed with a smile, "I should have explained myself the moment I entered your chambers. As your father had told you, my friend and I have some information on a certain black hyena. We know where he is, as well as what he's been up to."

Jinamizi's red eyes widened with surprise, before returning to normal form.

"Is that so?" Jinamizi asked calmly, "Well then, you were right to come to me. Continue."

This time Kalab stepped forward to speak.

"The black demon has been staying in around the Pride Lands for some time now," Kalab explained, "He's planning something. Something big."

Jinamizi blinked once more.

"I see," Jinamizi nodded, "So that's where that bastard has been. He shall be punished when he returns. Severely punished."

Nakama and Kalab glanced at each other, before looking to wards the ground and rubbing the backs of their necks.

"Actually," Kalab breathed, "We do not believe that he shall return here. It is our understanding that he's going to stay in the Pride Lands. Which could only mean one thing. He's going to set up a colony."

"WHAT?" Jinamizi howled, his scarlet eyes widened with rage, "ARE YOU SURE?"

Kalab and Nakama shook their heads.

"Well...no," Nakama admitted, "We have no proof against him. But what other reason could he have for staying there so long? My father has always been disloyal to wards and the Bloody Shadows, Lord Jinamizi. He's never respected the laws of this land. At least when me and Kalab broke the law, action was taken. But he always gets off scratch-free! Think about it. We all suspect him of being a member of the Vivuli, and yet no one in your lands has done a damn thing about it! And why? Because he is respected? That's should not excuse him from obeying the law! He must suffer for his crimes!"

The scarlet eyes shook, before becoming still as stone.

"And so he shall," Jinamizi nodded calmly, "He shall suffer horrors beyond his wildest nightmares, once I get a hold of him!"

Kalab and Nakama smiled and nodded, liking what they were hearing. Kalab stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Kalab cackled, "Now, me and Nakama have a proposition for you!"

Jinamizi's eyes widned with delight as Kalab explained his plan. The Jasisi Sheikh smiled, as did the two hyenas. A powerful alliance had now become more powerful than anyone could have imagined. Their moment would come. Soon, they would have Kivuli right where they wanted him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kamari stood over a pool of water and began to lap it up, all the while thinking of what Rafiki had told him.

_Could he have known? I mean, he told me the same thing that the strange lion from my dreams told me many years ago. 'I must stop focusing on the horrible tings that I did in the past, and start focusing on the benign things that I can do in the future.' Those were his exact words! Is it just a popular saying? No. There's more to it than that. Much more._

Kamari lifted his head from the pool and licked his lips, now thinking of the lion from his dream.

_That lion... the one who visited me after I was exiled, He seemed so powerful...and yet...so kind. How is it possible? Could it be true? Could I really learn to keep this demon within me in check? I..I must speak with him once more. I must know. _

Kamari examined the land around him. It was full of beauty. The white lion smiled to himself and hung his head.

_These lands need my help, And I need to offer my help. Once again I've lied to myself. There is no way that I could ever just watch as a kingdom is torn apart. But I can't allow myself to fight. Not the kind of fighting that this war requires of me, anyway. The only kind of battle that I offer is striking someone with my paw-pads. There's no way that I could use my claws. I cannot kill another. I will never resort to murder again. That's not the kind of lion that I want to be._

"But it's the kind of lion that you are!" came a voice of seemingly no origin.

Kamari's eyes widened. He had heard this voice before. In truth, he never expected to hear it again.

"It can't be!" Kamari gasped in shock, looking around wildly to find the source of the voice.

"Down here, genius," the voice snickered.

Kamari froze, before slowly looking down at his reflection in the pool of water. His reflection slowly shifted shape in the water. Within moments, the full-grown white lion disappeared from the pool and was replaced by a younger albino lion. This lion's mane had barely begun to come in, and his muzzle was crimson red. Kamari's eyes widened, for he found himself staring into the eyes of the Phantom of the Eastern Sands. The Phantom smiled in a sadistic manor, as usual. Kamari closed his eyes and quickly shook his head, hoping for the image to fade. However, when Kamari opened his eyes, he found that the Phantom still served as his reflection.

"Don't bother," the Phantom stated calmly, "You can't expect to get rid of me that easily."

Kamari's eyes widened with horror.

"Wha...Who are you?" Kamari stammered.

The reflection's eyes narrowed as he yawned.

"You mean you don't remember?" The Phantom laughed quietly, "I am Kamari. Or, as I prefer to be called, The Phantom of the Eastern Sands!"

Kamari glared at his reflection, his ears pulled backward in anger.

"I am Kamari!" Kamari growled.

The Phantom smiled and twirled his right paw casually.

"As am I," the reflection stated with a smile, "We are both Kamari. We are both the Phantom of the Eastern Sands. We are one!"

Kamari lowered his head to the water and snorted.

"No," Kamari breathed, "You are just a reflection. Nothing more than an illusion."

"Is that so?" the Phantom asked.

Kamari glared at the Phantom and nodded swiftly. The Phantom cocked his head and smiled.

"What makes you so sure?" the reflection quieried.

"Because I am not the Phantom of the Eastern Sands!" Kamari snarled, "I'll give you this much. I was once the Phantom, but I gve that all up. I no longer desire the blood of the innocent. Not anymore! So as far as me being the Phantom of the Eastern Sands goes, I was, I'm not, and I never will be again!"

A smile slowly spread across the blood-stained muzzle of the Phantom.

"Well," the Phantom smirked, "You seem quite confident of that. But that is obviously not the case!"

Kamari stared at his reflection strangely, before turning away.

"What would you know, anyway?" Kamari snorted, "Your nothing but a face in the waters."

"I know more than you think I do," the Phantom shrugged, "For example, I know that you're afraid of killing another in the name of violence. You're afraid that you might like the sensation of ripping your opponents flesh to bits. You're afraid that once you start, you won't be able to stop. Basically, you're afraid of me!"

Kamari tooked a few steps, his eyes widened with shock. The Phantom smirked and held up his right paw.

"But you should not fear me," The Phantom stated, "You should embrace me! Let us truly become one again, Kamari. It will be like old times!"

Kamari paced back and forth, keeping his gaze on his reflection. The Phantom merely stared at him with his paw held up.

"Well?" the Phantom snickered, "How 'bout it? Let me into your heart once more!"

Kamari stared at his reflection, his eyelids lowering.

"Never," Kamari growled, "Now, leave!"

The Phantom rolled his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh.

"You're no fun!" The Phantom groaned, "Not anymore, anyway. Not since you went all soft. Come on, Kamari! I'm begging you! I need the feeling of blood on my paws once more! You need the feeling, I mean. Don't deny it. Part of you misses being the Phantom of the Easten Sands!"

Kamari's eyes widened. Somewhere deep, in the darkest crevices of his soul, Kamari longed for his days as the Phantom. The thrill of killing those who he saw unfit to live had brought him so much job. Kamari's head was suddenly filled with theses memories. He almost smiled. Almost. Kamari shook his head quickly and bared his teeth at his reflection. The Phantom blew upward and rolled his eyes.

"Teeth, huh?" the Phantom yawned, "Man, you've changed. I remember the days when you used something far more deadly to strike fear into the hearts of your victims! Remember these?"

The Phantom showed his right paw to Kamari and extended his claws. Each one of them was longer and sharper than the claws of most lions, and seemed to large to be retracted. Kamari stared at the Phantom's claws in shock, before covering his right paw with his left paw. The Phantom smirked.

"Oh, I see you do!" the reflection cackled, "Hmm. I'd imagine that they must have grown quite large by now. It must be murder for you, keeping them in all the time. Why not let them out, for old time's sake?"

Kamari massaged his right paw and shook his head. The Phantom cocked his head in confusion.

"What's this?" The Phantom smiled, "You'd rather suffer? Very well. But you won't suffer for much longer. Sooner or later, you'll have to accept your destiny, and reclaim the title of the Phantom of the Easten Sands! You'll see! You cannot escape me! You cannot defeat me! You cannot win!"

With that, Kamari's reflection returned to normal. The white lion stared down at his right paw and examined it fondly. It had been years since he'd extended the claws in his right paw. He almost missed seeing their power. Almost. Kamari quickly shook the thoughts from his head and looked up at the sky, thinking over everything that had happened that day. Kamari let out a heavy breath and collapsed on the ground. The white lion decided on one thing. He would make his own destiny, just as he had planned to before. He would continue to help those in need. But it wouldn't be easy. Not only would he need to rid himself of his guilt, but he would need to rid himself of his bloodlust. Tears began to form in the white lions eyes. Within moments, he was sobbing uncontrollably. It was too much for Kamari to bare. The white lion rolled onto his stomach and thought of how to rid himself of the demon within him/ He came up with one answer. Kamari looked up at the sky and prayed.

"Great Spirits," Kamari pleaded, "Hear me...Please, I can't do this on my own...I know that I'm the last creature who deserves your mercy, but...I can't do this on my own. I'm losing my mind! I want to be pure...I want to be a good creature...I want to find my place in the world. But I can't do that with these memories haunting me! Please...please...I need help!"

Kamari then burried his head in his paws, crying himself to sleep. His prayer did not fall upon deaf ears. The brightest star in the sky shone even brighter. Kamari would soon receive council from one of the greatest kings to ever live. However, this king would not appear to Kamari right away, for he needed to be sure that the albino lion was sincere about walking the path of righteousness, and gaining control of his emotions. To do that, the king would need to observe how much Kamari would be able to figure out on his own.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rafiki climbed down his tree with a bundle of sticks in his arms. Rafiki placed a pile of sticks on the ground and sat down, crossing his legs. The baboon sighed and picked up two of the sticks, rubbing them together over the others. Rafiki let out a heavy sigh. He had hoped to find a solution without the Spirits' help. He wanted to be a great shaman one day, and hated to admit when he needed help with handling matters. But Rafiki knew that Kivuli had to be stopped. The baboon's cause was worth swallowing his pride for. A small spark shot out from the sticks, falling onto the pile and igniting it. Rafiki let out a heavy sigh as the flame raised in front of his, before picking up some dirt and sprinkling it on the fire. The flame flickered a bit, eventually regaining it's form. Rafiki grasped his walking stick, holding it close to his chest.

"Great Spirits," Rafiki breathed, "I no not what to do. Kivuli...Dare is no stopping him. He's like de rest of de Bloody Shadows; he won't stop until he recieves what he wants. He thrives on pain and suffering. It is all dat he lives for. It is hopeless. Dare is nothing I ken do. Dare is nothing dat anyone ken do. He will not listen to reason. He nothing but is a selfish monster!"

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew, causing three gords from Rafiki's tree to fall on his head. Rafiki fell over and rubbed his head, before leaping to his feet and glaring at the stars.

"Hey!" Rafiki yelled at the stars, "What was dat for?"

Many of the stars in the sky seemed to dull. However, three stars remained shining and began to twinkle wildly. Rafiki's eyes widened.

"I'm wrong?" Rafiki asked in confusion, "What do you mean I'm wrong?"

The three stars twinkled wildly again. Rafiki turned away and crossed his arms.

"Dat is impossible!" Rafiki stated, "What makes you three tink dat you'll be able to talk some sense into him?"

The three star's faded, before continuing to twinkle. Rafiki stared at them in confusion.

"No way!" Rafiki snorted, "You ah crazy! I already told you dat he wouldn't listen! Who ah you three, anyway?"

A fiece wind struck Rafiki, causing the baboon to stumble backward and drop his walking stick. The stick rolled several feet away, landing in a pile of leaves. Rafiki glared at the stars, before walking over to his walking stick and picking it up. Three leaves shot up from the pile and twirled in front of Rafiki's face. The first of the leaves was black with a purple tinge. The second was grey with a pink tinge. The third leaf was grey with a black tinge. Rafiki stared at the leaves, before nodding.

"So dis is who you three ah?" Rafiki asked, turning to the stars.

The stars twinkled once. Rafiki turned back to the floating leaves and examined them carefully. The first of the leaves twirled in the air, as if dancing gracefully. It then landed among a bunch of bright leaves. Although the leaves it landed in where more brightly colored than it, the black and purple leaf was clearly more beautiful than the others.

"I see," Rafiki nodded, "A dark beauty."

It was the second leaf's turn to move. This leaf moved differently than the other, slowly drifting back and forth, before brushing against Rafiki's cheek. The leaf then brushed against the grass, before landing on the ground, its movement ceasing. Rafiki rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"A flirt!" Rafiki smiled.

The third leaf lowered, before drifting strait into the fire that Rafiki had made. The leaf burst into flames, it's ashes raising to wards the sky. Rafiki grimaced, before nodding.

"And a sacrifice?" Rafiki said in a surprised tone, "But what does dis all mean?"

The rest of the stars in the sky reappeared, allowing the three stars to hide amongst them. A sudden wind extinguished Rafiki's fire. Rafiki let out a heavy sigh and shook his head sadly as he grasped his walking stick and climbed back into his tree. He had successfully contacted three Spirits who were willing to offer their help. However, he doubted that they could do anything to stop Kivuli. The black hyena did not care about anyone else's opinion. As Rafiki climbed into his tree, he took one final look at the stars and shook his head.

"Whoevah you three ah, I hope dat you three know what you ah doing," Rafiki breathed, "I _really _do!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Thank you for reading(Wow. This is gonna be a long story.) Please review. Thing that may or may not happen in the next chapter: Kamari learns a dark secret, Kivuli has a change-of-heart, and Haini gets what he deserves. Maybe. Haven't quite decided, yet._


	10. The Season of Visitors

_Good evening. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy._ _Lotta dream sequences in this chapter. And a lot of OCs(But if you read Pangs and Fangs, you should be fine.) Not gonna list the OCs of this chapter. Don't wanna ruin the surprise. ;)_

_000000000000000000000000000_

The Season of Visitors

Rafiki opened one eye and awoke slowly. Soemthing was coming. The young baboon could feel it. Rafiki quickly climbed to the top of his tree and placed his hand over his forhead to better observe the Pride Lands. Something caught Rafiki's attention; lions. And a great number of them, at that. Rafiki was worried at first, but calmed down as he noticed the pink moon in the sky.

"Of course!" Rafiki chuckled, shaking his head, "De Season of Visitors. It is finally here! All doze lions!...I wondah if Haini is among them...We'll have tah wait and see."

Rafiki yawned and climbed to one of the lower branches of his tree to drift back into his slumber.

_00000000000000000000000000_

Kivuli kicked in his sleep, almost hitting Ed in the face. The hyena pup let out a loud yawn and snored peacefully. But Kivuli's slumber was not so peaceful. The black hyena was tossing and turning, for he was having a powerful dream. And if there was one thing that Kivuli recognized, it was power.

00000000000000000000000000

_Kivuli found himself in a large, dark tunnel. This area seemed somewhat familiar to him. Upon further inspection, the black hyena noticed several blood-paintings on the sides of the chamber walls. Kivuli smiled to himself, having realized that he was standing in the Hall of the Mountain King. Suddenly, Kivuli felt himself being pulled deeper into the tunnel. The black hyena shrugged and decided to satisfy his curiosity, venturing into the steamy tunnel. The smell of ashes and blood entered Kivuli's nose. Kivuli smiled widely. He had missed this scent. It filled him with joy. As the black hyena reached the end of the tunnel, he looked around to see what was calling him. In a matter of moments, two spires of flames shot up from the ground, lighting the entire chamber. Kivuli covered his eyes, before looking forward to see a massive elephant skeleton at the back of the cave. The sight of this skeleton to Kivuli by surprise, even if he had stared at it a million times before. For this was the elephant that Kivuli had slayed all on his own. And it was almost the size of three elephants combined._

_"Ain't it great?" a voice asked, "It's a shame that the Sheikh took credit for your greatest accomplishment."_

_Kivuli looked around for the source of the voice. A large red flame shot up from the ground, before being replaced by a muscular wild dog. The wild dog stepped forward and shook sparks from his fur. Kivuli cocked his head._

_"Soga?" Kivuli asked, growling slightly, "What are you doing here? I already told you. I'll find Kalab as soon as I've dealed with Ahadi. Stop bothering me!"_

_Soga rolled his eyes, before turning to Kivuli._

_"You know what?" Soga growled, "I don't reallly need your attitude, right now. One minute, I'm minding my own business, expanding the fires of Hell. The next minute, the Great Spirits give me this order to supervise this meeting! Aurgh! And I was having so much fun, too."_

_Soga sighed and began to whimper. Kivuli cocked his head in confusion._

_"What meeting?" Kivuli asked._

_Soga quickly shook his head and addressed Kivuli._

_"Aparently, you've been angering the Spirits," Soga stated in an annoyed tone, "Three of them are on there way to have a word with you. I'm supposed to stay here and supervise...I'll bet this is just the Great Spirit's way of making me suffer! Those bastards never let me have any fun!"_

_Kivuli once again cocked his head in confusion._

_"Angering the Spirits?" Kivuli queried, "What do you mean, 'Angering the Spirits?'"_

_"Not my place to tell you," Soga stated, "You'll see. Once those three spirits arrive, that is."_

_Kivuli paused and placed his paw on his chin. A smile slowly crept across his face._

_"So I am to be visited by three spirits?" Kivuli smiled, raising an eyebrow. _

_Soga nodded. Kivuli snickered quietly, not believing how ridiculous the situation was. He also doubted the originality of it. He had heard a very similar story one winter, when he was a cub in the Bloody Shadows._

_"Just great," Kivuli groaned, "Can we just get this over with? I'm getting too old for this kind of shit."_

_Soga looked over his shoulder, before turning back to Kivuli and smiling. Thw wild dog waved his paw in the air, causing a blue twig and a leaf to appear._

_"They'll be here shortly," Soga stated, wrapping the leaf around the twig, "Mind if I smoke?"_

_Kivuli shook his head. Soga lit the twig with a flame from his paw and placed the twig in his mouth. The wild dog inhaled through one side of his mouth, and blew puffs of smoke out the other. Kivuli stepped a bit closer to Soga, before sitting down once more._

_"So..." Kivuli began, "Theses three spirits. Do I know them?"_

_Soga smiled and nodded, blowing another puff of smoke from his mouth._

_"Yeah," Soga nodded, "You might say that...Oh, look. Here they come."_

_Four orbs of light entered the chamber and floated in mid air. Kivuli stared at them in wonder as they took the form of four hyenas. The first hyena was a male, who was missing bits from his ears. The second hyena was a female who held the third hyena, a black male cub, close to her side. The fourth hyena was another female, but was a lighter shade than the first. Kivuli's eyes widened with shock, for he instantly recognized three of the four hyenas. The fourth hyena leaped forward and pinned Kivuli on the ground, giving him several licks on his cheek._

_"Oh, Kivi!" the female hyena exclaimed, "I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much!"_

_Kivuli looked up at the female and smiled, tears forming in his eyes._

_"B..Bemba," Kivuli breathed happily, pulling Bemba's face close to his to give her a lick on the cheek, "It's been far too long, my love. You're even more beautiful than I remember!"_

_Bemba smiled at Kivuli and backed away from him, allowing him to roll to his feet. Kivuli looked over at the other three hyenas. The adult male stepped forward and cocked his head._

_"What?" the hyena chuckled, "No love for me? Don't tell me that you've forgotten your older brother!"_

_Kivuli shook his head and ran over to his brother, embracing him tightly._

_"Edaha," Kivuli sighed, weeping into his brother's shoulder, "I...I'm sorry. It's my fault. If it wasn't for me...you wouldn't have suffered."_

_Edaha shook his head and patted Kivuli on the back._

_"No," Edaha smiled, "No. It was my pleasure to suffer for you. You're my brother. I'm the one who's sorry. I couldn't protect you from father...By the way, he's burning in Hell, nowadays!"_

_Kivuli pulled away from his brother and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes._

_"Really?" Kivuli asked hopefully, "Do you really mean it?"_

_Edaha smiled and nodded. Kivuli began to run around in circles and cackle wildly._

_"He's getting what he deserves!" Kivuli cried in a sing-song voice, "Life is fair, after all!"_

_"Ahem," came a voice a few yards away from Kivuli, "Forgetting someone, are we?"_

_Kivuli stopped running and looked over at the dark female hyena. Kivuli froze, before quickly shaking his head._

_"Sauda...I...sorry. I got a bit carried away," Kivuli stated apologetically, "Um...So...how are things?"_

_Sauda shook her head and walked over to her older brother, wrapping her arms around him._

_"Same old Kivuli," Sauda laughed, "Can't help but rejoice at the sound of justice...or suffering, for that matter!"_

_Kivuli rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, before noticing the small black cub that was crouching low to the ground nervously several feet away. Sauda stared at Kivuli in confusion, before looking over at the cub and smiling warmly._

_"It's okay, Sweetie," Sauda stated calmly, beckoning the cub over with her paw, "Come. Meet your uncle."_

_The black cub slowly stepped forward and stared up at Kivuli in wonder. Kivuli stared back at the cub and shook his head with disbelief._

_"Sauda," Kivuli gasped, "Why didn't you tell me you had a cub?"_

_Sauda's ears drooped as she shook her head. Kivuli raised an eyebrow at his sister, before turning his attention back to the black cub. Kivuli lowered his head to the cubs level and smiled._

_"Hello there," Kivuli nodded, "I'm your mother's older brother, Kivuli. May I ask your name?"_

_The black cub looked back at his mother for reassurance. Sauda smiled and nodded. The cub turned its attention back to Kivuli and stood up strait._

_"I...I'm Uvuli," the cub stated sheepishly, "I...I'm a really big fan of you, Mr. Kivuli. It's because of you that hyenas like me aren't looked down upon. You made a name for us. Black hyenas, that is."_

_Kivuli sat down and shook his head with a smile._

_"I'm not sure that I deserve that honor, but thanks," Kivuli shrugged, before holding out his paw, "Come on. Let me get a better look at you."_

_Uvuli laughed and ran forward, embracing his uncle's leg tightly. Kivuli patted his nephew's back while he examined him. Uvuli was actually quite muscular for his age. Kivuli felt proud of that, for a reason unknown to even him. Uvuli let out a yawn and fell asleep in Kivuli's paws._

_"Awww!" Bemba smiled, "That's adorable! You're so good with cubs, Kivi."_

_Kivuli smiled over at his mate and shrugged._

_"Yeah," Kivuli chuckled, "I've had a bit of experience!"_

_Bemba cocked her head in confusion. Kivuli clasped his paws over his snout, realizing the stupid thing that he had just said._

_"I mean..." Kivuli stated nervously, "Well, y'know. With Ed."_

_Bemba smiled and walked up to her mate, brushing against him affectionately._

_"And you've been doing a wonderful job, Kivi!" Bemba purred, "And Ed...He's just amazing! I suppose he takes after his father! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"_

_Kivuli smiled and patted his mate's back while looking over at his brother and sister. It would have been the perfect moment, had it not been interrupted by two pillars of flame shooting into the air._

_"Okay, that's enough of this 'warm and fuzzy' garbage!" Soga growled, "You all wanted to give Kivuli a message, didn't you? So do it, already! I got places to be."_

_Sauda, Bemba, and Edaha all let out a heavy sigh, before nodding and turning to Kivuli._

_"Kivuli," Sauda sighed, "We need to talk."_

_Kivuli cocked his head in confusion._

_"Talk?" Kivuli asked, "Talk about what?"_

_"What you've been planning on doing," Edaha replied._

_"It's wrong," Bemba added._

_Kivuli's eyes widened._

_"What do you mean its wrong?" Kivuli inquired, "I'm going to create a new colony of the Blooody Shadows. What's so wrong about that?"_

_"Nothing," Edaha shrugged, "That is, nothing except the way you plan on doing it."_

_Kivuli stared at the three hyenas and cocked his head._

_"You cannot kill Ahadi," Sauda explained, "He doesn't deserve to die."_

_"What?" Kivuli gasped, completely perplexed, "But...Ahadi is the one who killed you!"_

_"So?" Sauda asked, "Killing him won't solve anything. All it will bring is pain."_

_Kivuli's jaw dropped, for he could not believe what he was hearing._

_"But Sauda..." Kivuli breathed, "I...It's all for you, Sauda. I'm doing it for you."_

_Sauda rolled her eyes and stepped forward._

_"I can't tell me how many times I've heard you say that," Sauda sighed sadly, "Every time you did something, it was for me. But have you ever asked yourself how something like this could possibly benefit me? Well, you don't have to, because I'll tell you. What your planning on doing won't help me. It will only hurt me."_

_"Huh?" Kivuli asked, "What'd ya mean?"_

_"I'm not like you, Kivuli," Sauda stated, "I don't enjoy suffering. Especially not when it is the innocent who suffer. Yes, Ahadi did kill me. But it was only because he thought that I was a threat. He was in his right, whether you like it or not. I've forgiven him. Why can't you?"_

_Kivuli paused for a moment, his eyes slowly shifting to a distant corner of the chamber. Edaha cocked his head in confusion, before jumping in front of Kivuli and staring into his eyes. Edaha's eyes widened._

_"Kivuli," Edaha breathed, "While I have no doubt that you do hold a grudge against Ahadi, I have a feeling that your desire to kill him isn't completely personal. Am I correct?"_

_Kivuli looked away from his brother and mumbled something that could barely be heard as "maybe."_

_Bemba cocked her head. Sauda took a few steps closer to Kivuli and frowned._

_"What's the matter?" Sauda asked, "Are you disappointed that I'm asking you not to kill Ahadi?"_

_Kivuli nodded._

_"Why?" Sauda inquired._

_Kivuli let out a heavy sigh and looked over at his younger sister._

_"Because I'm bored," Kivuli explained sadly, "Because I can't kill Ahadi without a reason, and you've taken my only means of justifying my actions away. Don't get me wrong. I love being Ed's father more than anything in the world. But life in the Pride Lands just isn't my kind of life. There's no thrill, no worthy opponents for me to tear apart. It's not like I can bring Ed to the Bloody Shadows. It's too dangerous. And Ed has friends in the Pride Lands. I'm not going to take away his happiness, even for the sake of my own. It's just that...It was so perfect, my plan. I was going to kill Ahadi, and then set up my own order. I would have my fun, and Ed would be happy. It was a job worthy of my skill. I don't have much more time on this planet. I just wanted one last run before I die. Heh...Guess it was too good to be true, huh?"_

_Edaha and Sauda glanced at each other, before looking to wards the ground. Bemba walked over to her mate and rested her head on her shoulder._

_"Poor Kivi," Bemba sighed sadly._

_Kivuli smiled slightly and looked from Bemba, to Edaha, and finally Sauda. The black hyena let out a heavy sigh and shook his head._

_"So that's it then?" Kivuli breathed, "You all agree on this?"_

_Bemba, Sauda, and Edaha all nodded._

_"Trust me," Sauda stated, "It's better if you just give this up."_

_"Very well," Kivuli nodded sadly, "If you all feel that way, I won't kill Ahadi."_

_Edaha lowered his head, before smiling at his brother._

_"It's for the best, Kivuli," Edaha smirked, "After all, there are more important things to focus on than Ahadi. Y'know, with this greater threat coming, and all."_

_Kivuli jerked his head upward and looked over at his brother._

_"What?" Kivuli asked, "The Falme?"_

_"Nope," Edaha grinned, "Much, much worse!"_

_Kivuli's eyes widened with interest. Sauda stepped between the two brothers and faced Edaha._

_"Edaha!" Sauda reprimanded, "What do you think you're doing? We're not supposed to tell him!"_

_"Fine," Edaha groaned, rolling his eyes, "I suppose he'll find out soon enough."_

_"Find out what?" Kivuli asked._

_Edaha smirked and shook his head, before stepping backwards and disappearing in an orb of light. Kivuli turned to Bemba._

_"Bemba, my sweet," Kivuli smiled, putting on his full charm and brushing against Bemba, "Surely you know what's going on here."_

_Bemba shivered. This was too much for her to resist. She began to open her mouth, before noticing Suada glaring at her._

_"...Er..." Bemba said nervously, before giving Kivuli an affectionate lick on his cheek, "Sorry, Kivi. Gotta go!"_

_With that, Bemba disappeared in an orb of light. Kivuli groaned and look over at Sauda._

_"Damn it, Sauda!" Kivuli growled, "I demand to know what this greater threat is!"_

_Sauda sighed and walked over to Uvuli, gently nudging him with her paw._

_"Patience," Sauda sighed, "You'll find out soon enough. And knowing you, you'll like it."_

_Kivuli rolled his eyes and scratched at the ground. Uvuli opened both his eyes and yawned, before looking up at his mother._

_"Time to go," Sauda smiled._

_"Aw, already?" Uvuli groaned._

_Sauda nodded and picked Uvuli up by the scruff of his neck. Uvuli yawned one final time, before turning his head to look at Kivuli._

_"Bye, Mr. Kivuli," Uvuli smiled tiredly, "I hope to see you again, real soon!"_

_Kivuli smiled at Uvuli and stretched._

_"See ya, kid," Kivuli yawned, "You be good for your mother. She's a smart one, that's for sure."_

_Uvuli nodded. Even with her son in her mouth, Sauda's smile could clearly be seen. Sauda gave one final nod, before both she and Uvuli disappeared in an orb of light. Kivuli sighed. Soga shook his head and dropped the burning twig on the ground to extinguish its flame with his paw. The wild dog then began to walk away. _

_"I suppose your pretty disappointed," Kivuli called after Soga, "Me giving up on killing Ahadi, and all."_

_Soga paused, before turning back to Kivuli and shaking his head._

_"Frankly, I don't give a damn what you decide to do about Ahadi," Soga stated, "All I care about is what you decide to do about Kalab."_

_Kivuli's eyes widened. He had forgotten about his deal with Soga. Soga began to turn away once more. Once again, Kivuli called after him._

_"Soga," Kivuli breathed, "I don't suppose you know anything about this 'greater threat,' do you?"_

_Soga took a deep breath and turned to Kivuli._

_"I do," Soga nodded, "But I can't tell you. What I can tell you is that my family is involved."_

_Kivuli froze, his eyes slowly widening. Soga winked at the black hyena, before vanishing in a spire of flames. Kivuli looked upwartd, feeling himself being snapped back into consciousness._

00000000000000000000000000

Kivuli awoke to see Katili standing over him, a worried look in his glossy eyes. Kivuli rolled to his feet and addressed his majordomo.

"Yes?" Kivuli asked, "May I help you?"

"You were turning in your sleep, my lord," Katili reported, "I thought that you were maybe having some sort of nightmare."

Kivuli smiled at the bat's choice of words.

"Maybe," Kivuli nodded, "Just maybe. But that is not your concern. You just worry about your job. Why don't you go see what Rai's up to?"

Katili paused, before nodding and giving a salute. With that, the flying fox flew out of Kivuli's burrow in search of Rai. Kivuli suddenly heard a yawn from behind him. The black hyena looked over his shoulder to see Ed wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Ed," Kivuli smiled with a nod.

Ed smiled at his father and yawned once more. The small cub placed his front paws on his stomach as it began to growl. Kivuli smiled and sighed.

"Sounds like someone's ready for breakfast," Kivuli smield at his son, stepping out of his burrow, "Come on. We'll get you whatever you want to eat. Antelope, zebra, hippo, you name it!"

Ed's large eyes widened as drool dripped from his mouth. The hyena cub then yipped excitedly and followed his father as he tiredly walked forward. Kivuli looked up at the sky, still thinking of what Soga had told him.

_So,_ Kivuli thought to himself, _Whatever this great threat is, it has something to do with the Bloody Shadows Family. Heh. Sounds like this is gonna be fun!_

Ed tugged on his father's leg, bringing Kivuli back to reality. The black hyena looked down at his son and cocked his head.

"What is it Ed?" Kivuli asked, "You know what you want to eat?"

Ed nodded and pointed forward. Kivuli looked in the direction that Ed was indicating to see a large rhino, who was sharpening his horn on a tree. The black hyena's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious!" Kivuli stated, looking down at his son.

Ed smiled hopefully and nodded. Kivuli turned back to the rhino and shrugged.

"Alright," Kivuli nodded, crouching low to the ground, "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get!"

00000000000000000000000000

The Royal Family sat at the top of Pride Rock and watched as groups of lions entered the Pride Lands. Today was the day. Today was the beginning of the Season of Visitors. Mufasa and Taka stared at the outsiders in awe, for they had never seen so many male lions in one place. Zira eye's darted around wildly. She could feel it. Her father was among the visiting lions. Unfortunately, she could not tell which of the lions was her father, having never met him before. Nonetheless, she knew he was there...somewhere. Uru and Ahadi surveyed the land below them. Many lionesses and their cubs had gathered at the base of Pride Rock, waiting with great anticipation for the males to arrive. The king and queen smiled at each other, before turning their attention back to visiting lions.

"Quite a few of them this season," Ahadi commented, "Strong ones, by the looks of it."

"Indeed," Uru nodded, "I see a lot of them are newcomers, too. We'd best be on guard."

Ahadi nodded. The three cubs looked up at Uru and cocked their heads.

"How do you know that they're newcomers, Mother?" Taka asked his mother.

Uru smiled and lowered her head to the three cubs.

"It's my job to know," Uru stated, "As queen of the Pride Lands, I must keep track of all the lions who attend the Season of Vistors each time one is held. That way, it is easy to spot the ones who are a possible threat."

"Cool!" Mufasa exclaimed, "So, you know most of these lions?"

Uru nodded. The three cubs smiled at each other in awe.

"Are Sarafina and Sarabi's dads here yet?" Taka asked.

Uru raised her head and examining at the crowd of oncoming lions, instantly recognizing two of the lions as the fathers of Sarafina and Sarabi.

"As a matter of fact, they are!" Uru nodded.

Zira stared at the ground and pawed at a nearby rock, before looking up at Uru.

"Wha...What about my dad?" Zira asked hesitantly, "Is he with them?"

The queen smiled at Zira and looked down at the crowd of lions, who had now reached the lionesses. The veterans from the previous Season of Visitors quickly found their mates and cubs. The newcomers, however, gathered together in an area afew yards away from the lionesses, making mental notes of which lionesses had mates to avoid any "unfortunate misunderstandings" Uru looked among the newcomers in the hopes of spotting Rahidi. Unfotunately, she saw no lion that looked like the one from her nightmares. Uru's ears drooped as lowered her head to Zira.

"I'm...sorry, Zira," Uru stated sadly, "I...I'm afraid not."

Zira drooped her ears and looked at the ground in disappointment. A tear slowly sid down the small cub's cheek. Taka placed his paw on Zira's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Aw, cheer up, Zira," Taka smiled, "I'm sure that your dad's just late. You'll see. He'll be here any minute!"

Zira smiled at Taka and wiped the tears from her eyes with her paw.

"Yeah," Zira nodded, "Thanks, Taka."

Uru continued to survey the crowd of lions for Rahidi. The dark lion was nowhere to be seen. The queen rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

_Where is he? _Uru thought to herself,_ Zhenga said he was coming. He should be here!_

Uru's thoughts were interrupted by a low growl from her mate. Ahadi was looking down below into the crowd of lions. Uru cocked her head in confusion as she looked at her mate's irascible expression.

"Ahadi?" Uru asked, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Ahadi quickly glanced at his mate, before turning his gaze back to the crowd of lions and continuing to growl.

"One of the lions," Ahadi stated with his teeth bared, "A newcomer. He's staring strait at you! The nerve of...I swear, he better not be thinking what I think he's thinking!"

Uru's eyes widened. The queen looked down at the crowd in search of the lion that Ahadi was talking about.

"Where?" Uru asked her mate.

Ahadi grwoled and pointed downward with his. Uru looked at the ground below to see the lion that Ahadi was indicating. The queen could not believe that she didn't notice this lion before. It stood out from the crowd, with its dark-brown fur and black mane. This lion looked exactly like the lion from her nightmares. This was Rahidi. Rahidi sat completely still, keeping his eyes on the Royal Family. Uru gave a relieved sigh and looked over at her mate.

"It's okay," Uru stated, "That's just Rahidi."

Ahadi stopped growling stared at his mate in confusion.

"Rahidi?" Ahadi asked, "You know that lion?"

Uru nodded. The three cubs looked up at Uru, worried expressions on their faces.

"Why is he staring at us like that, Mother?" Taka asked nervously.

Uru nuzzled her son affectionately and looked down at Rahidi. Even from far away, Uru could tell exactly what Rahidi was staring at.

"He's not staring at all of us, Taka," Uru smiled, "He's just staring at Zira."

Zira's ears perked up at Uru's comment. The small cub immediately ran to the edge of Pride Rock and stared down at the dark-lion. Rahidi blinked and cocked his head.

"He _is_ staring at me!" Zira gasped, "But why?"

Uru stepped forward to sit next to Zira and stroked her back.

"It's only natural that he would," Uru chuckled, "After all, he is your father!"

Zira's eyes widened. Her gaze staid on Rahidi.

"Wha..What?" Zira breathed in disbelief.

"Your father," Uru reitterated, "Rahidi."

Zira's eyes widened even more. Rahidi smiled for the first time since he'd heard of Zhenga's death. He had found her. He had found his cub. The cub that he and Zhenga created together.

_There she is, _Rahidi though to himself,_ My cub. She's so...perfect...Like her mother._

_My father! _Zira's mind raced,_ I can't believe it! He's here! He's actually here!_

Suddenly, Zuzu landed in front of Ahadi and bowed.

"They're all here, Sire," Zuzu stated, "We can begin whenever your ready."

Ahadi scratched behind his ear and nodded.

"Very well," Ahadi stated, "Might as well get this over with."

Ahadi walked over to the tip of Pride Rock to sit beside his mate. Zira slopwly backed away and went back to Mufasa and Taka. The king and queen both let out a loud roar. The visiting males looked up at Royal Couple and returned the roar. Ahadi and Uru smiled at each other, before addressing the visitors.

"Friends!" Ahadi proclaimed jubilantly, "Brothers from the distant kingdoms. Welcome to our land. It is truly an honor to be hosting the Season of Visitors! Each and every one of you have traveled a great many leagues to join us in this joyous time. May the Great Spirits reward you for your kindness!"

The lions cheered, as did their mates and cubs. Mufasa stared at his father and nodded, observing how to properly deliver a royal proclamation. Taka was busy grooming his paw.

"However," Ahadi continued, a bit more formally, "You have come during a dark time for the Pride Lands. We are expecting invaders from a rival kingdom any day, now. These invaders are from the Falme Kindakindaki, Kingdom of Noble Blood. They intend to take this kingdom for their own. They intend to drive all of its residents out. They intend to destroy us!"

A series of outraged roars rang out from below Pride Rock.

"What?" one of the lions snarled, "How could this be happening?"

"Those bastards!" another lion bellowed, "They can't do that!"

Ahadi was somewhat relieved by the lions' cries of anger, for it made it safe to assume that they would not refuse to aid the Pride Lands in their struggle. Ahadi opened his mouth to speak, before being cut off by a voice below.

"Sire," the voice called, "If I may speak?"

Ahadi looked down to wards the source of the voice. Rahidi stepped out of the crowd and nodded to wards Ahadi. Ahadi glared at Rahidi and growled slightly, before Uru held a paw in front of his face to silence him.

"Go ahead," Uru smiled, nodding to wards Rahidi.

"Thank you, your majesty," Rahidi bowed, "I would just like to say that this "Falme Kind...whatever" shall not prevail. Not as long as I live! I offer to you my services. I want to do whatever I can to help. And whatever order you give me, I shall heed. It is the least I can to do to repay your hospitality."

Ahadi's eyes widened, surprised by Rahidi's statement. Zira sat up proudly upon hearing her father's words.

"Thank you," Uru nodded, before addressing the other lions "Now, what we've..."

"I also offer my services," came another voice from below.

Uru cocked her head and looked downward to see another lion step forward. And then another. One by one, each of the lions stepped forward and called up to the king and queen.

"It would be an honor to protect the land of my family!"

"No harm shall come to this kingdom!"

"We'll send those Falme bastards crying back to their mothers with their tails between their legs!"

Ahadi and Uru glanced at each other in shock, before turning back to the crowd of shouting lions.

"Thank you all!" Uru exclaimed, "You have no idea how much this means to us! Your valor shall not go unnoticed! Thanks to you, this land will not fall!"

The lions errupted into a combination of cheers and roars. Uru looked down at Rahidi nodded, mouthing a "Thank you." Rahidi nodded back and smiled, backing into the crowd of hollering lions. The noise died down within a few brief minutes, allowing Ahadi to address the crowd again.

"Thank you once again for your willingness to aid our kingdom," Ahadi stated formally, "However, seeing as how it is a season for us to focus on more festive matters, we should began the celebration. But before we can do that, we will need every newcomer to the Pride Lands to report to us, so that we may get to know you better. All veterans are free to go about there business. We shall begin the celebration tomorrow."

The lions all bowed and broke into two groups; one group of veterans and one group of newcomers. The group of newcomers began to form a line and ascend to the top of Pride Rock. Zuzu circled above and landed in front of them to bar their way.

"One at a time, one at a time" Zuzu shouted formally, before pointing to the lion at the front of the line, "You first."

The lion smiled and nodded, walking past Zuzu. Uru lowered her head to the cubs and nodded.

"There's no reason for you to suffer, y'know," Uru told the cubs with a smile, "You can all go out and play, if you want."

The three cubs shook their heads. There was no way that they were going to miss the opportunity get a better look at these lions.

"Okay," Uru shrugged, "Suit yourself. But the offer isn't going anywhere."

Mufasa, Taka, and Zira nodded and watched as the first of the lions approached Ahadi with a bow. The lion stated his name, where he was born, and where he was from, before turning around and walking down Pride Rock. One by one, more lions did the same. Uru yawned, before glancing at the three cubs with a smile. For her, this was nothing new. It got a bit boring after the first couple of lions. But for the cubs, it was a great experience. The only time the took their eyes off one lion, was so that they could stare at another.

000000000000000000000000

Haini and Rai walked around Pride Rock, staring in awe at the visiting lions.

"Now this is more like it!" Haini exclaimed, "Lions! Creatures that actually have some potential! Not useless, like all those lionesses!"

Rai sighed and nodded. Ever since she had talked with Kivuli, she was getting tired of comments like that. But she would never show it. As far as she was concerned, Haini was still the greatest creature to ever live. Suddnely, Haini lowered his head and sighed sadly.

"Too bad I won't be around here much longer," Haini groaned, "I gotta leave tomorrow, if I want to make Guedado's deadline."

Rai's ears drooped.

"Do you really have to?" Rai asked.

Haini nodded. Rai slowly stepped closer to Haini and gave him a lick on his cheek. Haini responded by hammering Rai in the face with the back of his paw. Rai fell several feet away after the third hit, tumbling to the ground. The lioness cub slowly got to her feet and looked over at Haini in confusion. Haini glared at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Haini snarled.

"..I...er...I'm so sorry!" Rai cowered, placing her paws over her head, "I forgot my place! Please! Forgive me!"

Haini rubbed his cheek and looked at Rai with disgust.

"You have ten seconds to get outta my sight," Haini stated coldly, extending his claws, "Ten...nine...eight..."

Rai's eyes widened with fear as she ran off. Haini watched her leave and snorted, before turning his attention back to the lions and smiling.

"Now _those _are some real lions!" Haini nodded, "Not like those princesses, Mufasa and Taka."

Haini thought of the two princes and examined his claws, a smirk slowly creeping across his face.

_I'm gonna have to leave tomorrow, that's for sure, _Haini thought to himself,_ I guess I'll just have to give those two pathetic weaklings something to remember me by!_

Kivuli watched from a distance as Rai ran off. Katili flapped beside his master and cocked his head.

"Are you not going to go after her, Lord Kivuli?" Katili asked in confusion.

Kivuli sighed with a smile and shook his head.

"No," Kivuli stated, "I already told you, she'll figure it out on her own. If she's anything like Raia, which she is, there's a limit to how much she'll let herself be pushed around. Nah, she'll figure it out. Besides, Haini's leaving tomorrow. That means that she'll be mine. I'll give her the life that she deserves. And if Haini ever shows his face after that, I'll give him something, too. A set of claws across his throat, that is! That way, he'll have nice, long, agonizing death! After all, he should get what's owed to him!"

Kivuli cackled wildly and walked off. Katili raised and eyebrow, before following his master.

_Lord Kivuli has been acting rather strange, lately, I still cannot beleive that he's lost his desire to slay Ahadi!...It matters not. Lord Kivuli knows I'm sure that he has his reasons._

_00000000000000000000000000000_

Uru let out a heavy sigh of relief as what appeared to be the last lion walked down Pride Rock.

"That's all of them, right?" Uru asked Ahadi.

Ahadi thought for a moment, having the feeling that they were forgetting someone.

"Not quite," came a voice from a few feet away, "I still haven't registered."

The king and queen looked in the direction of the voice to see Rahidi sitting down with a smile. Zira slowly got to her feet and approached Rahidi.

"D..Dad?" Zira breathed.

Rahidi nodded. Zira leaped forward and burried her head in her father's shoulder.

"Dad!" Zira exclaimed, "You're here!"

Mufasa and Taka smiled at each other, glad to see that their friend was happy. Rahidi nuzzled his daughter affectionately.

"I am," Rahidi nodded, "And I couldn't be happier! Oh, Zira! Look at you! You're as beautiful as your mother was!"

"Ahem," Ahadi cleared his throat.

Rahidi looked up from his daughter to turned his attention to Ahadi.

"Oh..right," Rahidi stated with embarrassment, "I almost forgot. My name is Rahidi. I was born in the Ray Lands. I am currently a resident of the Emlaf Lands...Is that all you need to know?"

Ahadi grumbled to himself, before nodding. Rahidi smiled and went back to nuzzling Zira. Zira purred happily. Uru stepped forward and smiled.

"Thank you," Uru nodded at Rahidi, "You're willingness to help us in our war is truly appreciated. Yuo inspired the other visitors to offer there help, as well. We really were not expecting anyone to just offer their help without us asking. Words cannot express our gratitude!"

Rahidi nodded and looked over at Ahadi, who would not even return grant him a second glance. The dark-lion slowly got to his feet and stretched.

"Well then," Rahidi stated with a yawn, "I suppose I should get a better look at the Pride Lands. My, I can't get over how beautiful it is!"

Uru smiled and nodded. Zira leaped to her feet and ran around her father's legs, before dashing down Pride Rock.

"C'mon, Dad!" Zira laughed, "I'll show you around!"

"Okay, okay," Rahidi chuckled, "I'm coming!"

Rahidi bowed to the king and queen, before running after his daughter. Mufasa let out a heavy sigh. Taka looked over at his brother in confusion.

"What's up?" Taka asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nah," Mufasa shook his head, "It's just that Zira's probably gonna spend the whole Season of Visitors with her dad. Sarabi and Sarafina, too. Looks like it's gonna be just you and me for a few days."

"R..Really?" Taka asked, finding the situation to good to be true.

Mufasa nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his face. The two brothers nodded at each other and laughed. It was going to be just like old times. The good times. The times when Mufasa was "Taka's brother," and not just "the Future King." Those were the times that Taka longed for. He knew that there weren't going to be many of them left.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Zira showed Rahidi around the Pride Lands, pointing out everything from the "Water Hole" to the "Puddle I stepped in last week." Along the way, Rahidi told Zira about her mother. How beautiful and smart she was, as well as how couragous she was. Zira in turn told Rahidi about her life since her mother had died, since Rahidi showed a great interest in that subject. It got to the point where Rahidi had to ask Zira to stop, for he could not stand the thought of Shakarri turning Zira into a murderer. Zira merely shrugged and skipped ahead to the story of the stampede. Rahidi smiled to himself, proud of Zira for choosing her own path as opposed to the one Shakarri had picked out for her. Zira continued to tell her father about her life, but interrupted the flow as a question came to her mind.

"Dad?" Zira asked.

"Hmm?" Rahidi replied.

Zira paused a moment, before continuing.

"Why did you volunteer to help?" Zira inquired, "I mean, by what you said, it seems like you have a stake in this."

Rahidi stopped in his tracks and sat down, taking a deep breathe.

"I do have a stake in this," Rahidi told his daughter as he nuzzled her affectionately, "You. I'm not going to just sit back while there's even the slightest chance that you could get hurt. I'm going to protect you."

Zira smiled at her father and purred. Rahidi loweed his head and swallowed.

"But," Rahidi continued, "To say that you are my only reason for wanting to bring down the Falme would not be completely truthful. And you deserve nothing but the truth. I am the prince of the Falme Kindakindaki."

Zira's eyes widened with shock as she slowly backed away. Rahidi shook his head and pulled her close to him with his arm.

"I'm sorry," Rahidi smiled as he shook his head, "I think I may have used the wrong term. Former-prince is more like it. I left the Falme. I couldn't take it anymore. Their ways just sickened me."

Zira nodded slowly, taking in her father's words.

"But even so.." Zira stated, "I don't get why you want to wage war with them."

Rahidi cracked his neck, before smiling at his daughter.

"Let me tell you about the Falme," Rahidi stated tiredly, "There are many places that live under the belief that lionesses are inferior to lions. But the Falme Kindakindaki takes it to a new extreme. There, lionesses are starve, beaten, and even killed, simply because they were born female. Sadly, I once lived under thsi belief, as well...Until I met your mother, that is. She was the most wonderful creature that I had ever met. She was my best friend. I loved her with all my heart. She showed me that lionesses were equal to lions, and deserved equal respect. I went to my father and uncle and begged them for a change...They wouldn't listen...They laughed in my face. That is why I will bring down the Falme. I will lead the lionesses to freedom, and see to it that they are treated justly. Now do you understand?"

Zira stared at her father in awe, before attempting to wrap her small arms around his large neck. Rahidi chuckled calmly and lifed Zira onto his back. The two of them sighed happily.

"Z..Zira?" Rahidi suddnely spoke up.

"Yeah?" Zira cocked her head with a smile.

"When this is all over..." Rahidi began, before swallowing, "Will you come with me to my home in the Emlaf?"

"What? To visit?" Zira asked in confusion.

"No," Rahidi smiled, shaking his head, "To stay. To live with me. We' could be a family, you and I."

Zira's eyes widened at her father's offer. It was definitely tempting. Life in the Pride Lands was great, but Zira had always wondered what it would be like to have a parent. Not like Uru, but a parent who was a blood-relative to her. But Zira had made so many friends and had so many wonderful experiences in the Pride Lands. It was indeed a difficult decision.

"It's okay," Rahidi smiled with a yawn, "You don't have to give me an answer, just yet. Just think about it. No matter what you decide, I'll still love you."

Zira lowered her head and nuzzled her father's mane. She would think about his offer. There was no doubt about that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed sat atop a large, flat rock and stared at the visiting lions. The three cubs groaned and rolled there eyes.

"This sucks," Banzai grumbled, "Just when you think there can't be any more lions, this happens! Aurgh!"

"Yeah," Shenzi nodded, "I'm getting tired of this. Lions have to be the most boring creatures on the planet!"

Banzai and Ed cocked their heads.

"Really?" Banzai smiled, "I dunno, Shenzi. Ostriches are pretty boring."

"Not as boring as lions," Shenzi snorted.

"What about hippos?" Banzai asked, "They're always yawnin'. Can't get anymore boring than that!"

"Trust me," Shenzi stated, "You'll never come up with anything more boring than a lion."

Banzai placed his paw to his chin, thinking of what else was boring. Suddenly, Ed spoke up.

"Eru hif eredo?" Ed suggested.

Shenzi thought for a moment, before nodding.

"You're right, Ed," Shenzi shrugged, "Those things are pretty boring...Okay, so that's one thing that's more boring than lions."

Banzai spat on the ground and shook his head.

"Y'know what?" Banzai complained, "All this talk about what's boring has got me bored!"

"Banzai's right," Shenzi nodded, "Let's talk about something else."

Ed yawned and cocked his head.

"Ereerree hefed erud?" Ed asked.

Banzai and Shenzi's eyes widened.

"You got a point, Ed," Banzai stated, "Those lions humiliated us! And tomorrow, its their turn! Cause hyena's always get the last laugh!"

Ed rolled around on the ground and laughed wildly.

"Exactly!" Shenzi smirked with a nod, "Now, whatta we gonna do?"

The three hyenas huddled up to discuss their plans of revenge, snickering as they did so. Their plans seemed to be getting better and better...to them, at least.

000000000000000000000000000

Rahidi looked down at Zira, who was asleep in his paws. The dark-lion smiled to himself and gave his sleeping daughter an affectionate lick. Suddenly, Rahidi heard someone walking up to him from behind. Rahidi looked over his shoulder ot see Queen Uru approaching him. The dark-lion smiled and turned back to Zira.

"I suppose you're here to take Zira back," Rahidi sighed.

Uru leaped in front of Rahidi and shook her head, before sitting down.

"I'm here to talk with you about the invasion," Uru stated, "Zhenga tells me that you have some information that could help us."

Rahidi looked down at Zira and smiled, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Rahidi replied, "I might I know a thing or two that you could use. For example, the invasion force should be arriving in four days, the Falme has made alliances with the Nge Lands and the Jakals of Jent, the types of creatures that will take part in the invasion are lions, elephants, leopards, basically everything you have here. I doubt the Falme will stand a chance, though. As a matter of fact, I'm sure that they won't...I mean no disrespect, Queen Uru, but I am very tired. Could we continue this conversation tomorrow?"

Uru's eyes widened, for she was amazed at how much information Rahidi had given her already. The queen nodded and backed away, before turning to wards Pride Rock.

"Very well," Uru yawned, "I suppose it is getting late."

Rahidi nodded and rested his head on his daughter. Uru took a few steps to wards Pride Rock, before pausing and sitting down.

"I appreciate everything you are doing to help," Uru stated, "If there's any way that I can repay you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Rahidi paused, before turning his head ot Uru and nodding with a smile. Uru smiled back and ran off. Rahidi smiled at his sleeping daughter, before looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Zhenga," Rahidi whispered, "It never ceases to amaze me that you and I created something so perfect. We were so good together...maybe we still can be."

Zira rolled over on her other side. Rahidi smiled and gave his daughter and affectionate lick, before drifting off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kamari and Komo sat under the night-sky, warmed by the light of the moon. The two counted themselves lucky, for this was a blessing that would kill most albinos. Kamari and Komo had always wondered why the light of the sun and moon never forced upon them any negative effect, as it had done for so many of their kind. However, on this night, Kamari had more on his mind than his physical condition. Komo and Kamari were both thinking of the same thing; the white lion's mental condition. While Kamari knew what was bothering him, Komo had no idea. And Kamari liked it that way. Not that he liked keeping a dark secret from his friend. Kamari simply never told Komo about the reason for his exile because he valued Komo as a friend. The last thing Kamari wanted was to lose Komo's friendship. The white lion had actually tried to tell Komo about his past many times before, but could not bring himself to do it. Kamari would not try again. He knew that it was a waste of time. Komo looked down at his friend and draped his trunk over Kamari's right shoulder. Kamari placed his left paw over Komo's trunk and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting pretty late," Kamari nodded, "We should get some sleep."

Komo nodded and slowly turned around to find a proper place to sleep. Kamari began to follow him, before noticing something over his shoulder. A bright star was gleaming in the night. It was the very same star that Kamari had seen the night he had met Rafiki. Kamari stared at the star, his entire body shaking. Something was happening. Kamari felt dizzy, and the feeling only increased as the star shined brighter. Within moments, Kamari passed out and fell to the ground. Komo, having heard Kamari fall, immediately turned around and stared at his fallen friend in shock. The white elephant ran to Kamari's prone body and shook it wildly with his trunk, before letting out a worried trumpet and lifting the white lion onto his tusks to carry Kamari to Rafiki's tree. Kamari's eyes were clenched tight, for his soul was now exiting his body. And when it would return, it would never be the same again.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Kamari looked around his new surroundings in confusion. It was only a moment ago that he was in the Pride Lands with Komo, and now he was in a large, flat clearing. The white lion took a few steps forward, before hearing footsteps coming from behind him. Kamari quickly turned around and looked forward, but saw nothing._

"_He…hello?" Kamari called nervously, "Is anybody there?"_

_There was no answer, but the footsteps continued. Kamari could tell by the sound of the footsteps that it was some kind of predator. The clacking of claws on the stone ground was a dead giveaway. The white lion crouched low and took a few steps backward, baring his fangs._

"_If somebody's there, then you'd best reveal yourself now," Kamari growled lowly._

_The sound of footsteps stopped. Suddenly, a golden-furred lion with a black mane and green eyes appeared in front of Kamari and smiled apologetically._

"_I'm sorry about that," the lion stated, "I thought that you could see me the whole time. Hmm….Must've forgotten that they living can only see us if we reveal ourselves. Anyway, I'm sorry."_

_Kamari's eyes widened with shock._

"_It's you!" Kamari gasped, "You're that lion who appeared to me so many years ago!"_

_The lion smiled and nodded._

"_It good to see you again, Kamari," the lion smiled, placing his paw on Kamari's shoulder._

_Kamari stared at the ground, before looking into the lion's green eyes._

"_Why are you here?" Kamari finally asked._

_The lion shook his head and took a few steps back._

"_Because you need my help," the lion said calmly, "And I need to help you."_

_Kamari cocked his head in confusion._

"_But why?" Kamari questioned, "Why do you in particular want to help me? This is the second time you've appeared to me. It can't just be coincidence."_

_The lion took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder, before turning back to Kamari and crouching low._

"_Okay," the lion nodded, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you're old enough to know the truth. You deserve to know where you came from before you were given to the Eastern Desert Pride. You derserve to know about your true family."_

_Kamari's eyes widened with surprise._

"_You mean that you know?" Kamari asked in excitement, "How do you…."_

"_Later," the lion stated formally, holding up his paw, "I think that it would be best to address the problems you've been having, first. And I'm sorry to say that I cannot give you any information on where you came from directly. You'll have to figure it out on your own."_

_Kamari's excitement died down, replaced by disappointment. However, Kamari knew that the golden lion was right. The white lion's problem need to be taken care of immediately. Kamari sat down and let out a heavy sigh._

"_Would you at least tell me your name?" Kamari asked hopefully._

_The lion touched his paw to his chin, before smiling and nodding._

"_I don't see the harm in that," the lion shrugged, "My name is Mohatu."_

"_Mohatu," Kamari repeated with a nod._

_Mohatu nodded and walked over to Kamari to sit beside him._

"_Now," Mohatu smiled warmly, "Tell me what's on your mind."_

_Kamari let out a heavt sigh and turned his head to face Mohatu, explaining everything to the golden lion. His deal with Kivuli, the threat of an invasion, and his haunting fear that the combination of the two could bring out the demon inside him. Mohatu hung onto every word._

"_So, that's why I prayed to the Great Spirit's for help," Kamari finished, "I'm lost. I have no idea what to do. If I do nothing, then the blood of many Pride Landers who needed my help will be on my paw by omission. But if I help in the fight against the Falme….I will most certainly get blood on my paws. I can't risk that. I can't risk going back to my old ways. I've tried for so long to repent for what I have done. I want to help others more than anything in the world. But I won't be helping anyone by becoming the Phantom of the Eastern Sands, again. This demon inside me...I…I'm not so sure that I could resist the temptation."_

_Mohatu nodded and circled Kamari, examining him carefully. Kamari sat completely still with his head pointing to wards the ground. Mohatu smiled and raised Kamari's head upward to look him in the eye._

_"I see," Mohatu nodded, "You fear that if you resort to violence, you will become the Phantom once again. Well, I can understand that. What I cannot understand is why you are beginning to feel this way now. You've been channeling your violent behavior splendidly, since our last meeting. Like when you saved those two cubs, and in your hunting. What makes this so different?"_

_Kamari scratched at the ground with his left paw and thought of how to reply._

_"I...was defending Mufasa and Taka," Kamari responded slowly, "I wasn't forced to kill those two lions. I only had to show them that I wasn't going to back down. As for my hunting, the only reason I have no problem killing prey is because it is essential for my survival. And I was able to take down prey without the use of my...right claws."_

_Kamari lifted his paw and examined it with a look of hopelessness. Mohatu pushed Kamari's paw down with his own and shook his head._

_"You're problem is a simple one, caused by three things," Mohatu stated, "Therefore, it requires three simple solutions. Solutions that you must perform yourself. Once you come to terms with these problems, I can release you from your pain. Are you ready to learn the leading factors in your emotional struggle?"_

_Kamari paused for a moment, before nodding. He had never been more ready for anything in his life. Mohatu stepped closer to Kamari._

_"First off," Mohatu said, smiling slightly, "Stop all this 'demon within me' nonsense. You have a bloodlust, plain and simple. Giving it a name is definitely not going to help the situation."_

_Kamari nodded slowly, seeing the truth in Mohatu's words._

_"Secondly," Mohatu continued, "You must realize that there is a difference between murdering out of malice and killing in self-defence. Though it is true that all forms of killing will usually be looked down upon, that does not mean that you should just allow yourself to be torn apart when attacked. The sad truth is that murdering your opponents is the only way to ensure your own safety. It's not as selfish as it sounds, believe me. Killing to defend another's safety is also different from malicious murder. It's complicated...you'll just have to trust me on this one."_

_Kamari was a bit more hesitant about agreeing with this explanation, but nodded nonetheless. Mohatu placed his paw to his chin and thought for a moment._

_"Lastly," Mohatu sighed, "Understand what you have here, exactly. I hate to bring this up after so long, but a whole civilization was destroyed because of you. And ever since then, you've been looking for a chance to redeem yourself. Well, here it is. A kingdom in need of your help. The choice is yours, Kamari. Will you take this opportunity to help theses Pride Lander in their time of need, or will you turn your back on those who need you?"_

_Kamari's eyes widened, having not made this connection before. The white lion stepped closer to Mohatu until his nose toiuched that of the golden lion's._

_"I'll protect them," Kamari breathed, "Even if it costs me my life, I shall see to it that the Pride Lands shall prevail. The Falme will not lay waste to my home. They will not harm my family."_

_Mohatu pulled his head back, taken aback a bit by Kamari's statement. The golden lion then nodded with a smile._

_"You've made a wise choice, Kamari," Mohatu stated proudly, raising his paw in the air, "Now, may your bloodlust be banished from your body for eternity."_

_A red light began to form in front of the center of Kamari's chest, before shifting into a glass orb and floating over to Mohatu. Mohatu slashed it with his claws, shattering the orb instantly. Kamari watched in awe as the shards hit the ground._

_"It is done," Mohatu smiled, "Your so called 'inner demon' has left you."_

_Kamari placed his paw to his chest and breathed heavily._

_"I...don't feel any different," Kamari stated in confusion._

_"Good," Mohatu nodded, "That's lets me know that it worked. Now, about my earlier promise. As I told you before, I cannot give you too much information, but I can tell you one thing; the answer to your initial question."_

_Kamari sat down and cocked his head. Mohatu took a deep breath, before speaking again._

_"The reason that I want to help you so badly," Mohatu breathed, "The reason that I care about you so much. The reason that I have been the one to help you through your times of doubt. They are all the same. You are my son, Kamari. And I, your father."_

_Kamari's eyes widened with shock._

_"Wha...What?" Kamari gasped, "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean what I told you," Mohatu stated calmly, "I am your father."_

_Kamari looked around, still in shock of what he was hearing._

_"But how?" Kamari asked, "I always thought that my father was an albino! At least...that's what Kivuli told me..."_

_Mohatu shook his head and placed his paw on Kamari's shoulder._

_"Kivuli had no reason to tell you the truth," Mohatu explained, "But trust me. He will eventually. He'll tell you much more than I am able to. He's a good creature."_

_Kamari gave the golden lion a skeptical look. Mohatu smiled and shook his head._

_"Give it time," Mohatu smiled, "You'll see. You'll soon learn more than you could have hoped."_

_Kamari looked over his shoulder, before nodding at Mohatu. Mohatu smiled and patted his son on the back._

_"I must now leave your presence," Mohatu sighed sadly, "But I shall never leave you."_

_"What do you..." Kamari began._

_It was too late. Mohatu had vanished into thin air. Kamari let out a heavy sigh, before hearing a voice from above his head._

_"Kamahri," the voice called, "Kamahri, wake up."_

_Kamari smiled, for he could now feel himself being lifted back into consciousness._

_000000000000000000000000000_

Kamari opened his eyes to see Komo and Rafiki standing over him. The two both smiled with relief upon seeing Kamari's pink eyes open. Rafiki placed a damp leaf over the white lion's forehead and stroked Kamari's cheek with his hand.

"We've been very worried about you, my friend," Rafiki smiled, "Ah you alright?"

Kamari looked between Kamari and Komo, briefly catching a glimpse of a bright star. The white lion smiled and rolled onto his stomach.

"I'm better than alright!" Kamari nodded, "In fact, I'm better than ever!"

Rafiki and Komo glanced at each other in confusion. Komo looked down at Kamari and let out a low trumpet. The white lion smiled at his friend and placed his paw on Komo's trunk.

"It's all going to be okay now, Komo," Kamari stated, "I'm going to do my part in protecting this land. We will win this war. You hear me? The Pride Lands shall prevail!"

With that, Kamari leaped to his feet and ran off, laughing as he did so. Rafiki looked up at Komo and cocked his head.

"Wat do you tink happened?" Rafiki asked, "Wat would make him change his mind like dat?"

Komo shrugged. Rafiki looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Oh, well," Rafiki shrugged, "It is gewd news, whatevah caused it."

Komo nodded and turned in a circle, before laying himself on the ground. Rafiki climbed up his tree and stretched onto a low branch.. Not too far away, Kamari was staring up on the moon. This was different from when he usually gazed at the moon. This time, the white lion did not envy the moon. He felt pure. He felt as though he was finally rid of his 'inner demons.' Kamari felt at one for the moon. The white lion had more in common with the moon than he had originally thought, for even the moon had trouble escaping from it's dark side. Kamari looked up at the brightest star in the sky and let out a relieved sigh.

"I'll make you proud, Father," Kamari smiled confidently, "I'm going to make a difference. And this time, it will be for the better."

A calm breeze surrounded Kamari, warming his entire body. Kamari was going to make a larger difference than he could have ever imagined.

000000000000000000000000000000

_Hi. I'm sorry that Haini didn't get what he deserved in this chapter, but it wouldn't fit in. Two out of three ain't bad! I don't wanna hear your complaints. ;) Just be patient.(And if you're really good, I'll let you have five minutes alone with him! Your choice of weapon. But only if you're good. If you're not good...just trust me. It's just better to be good.) Can I ask you something? When my chapters are this long, would you rather that I upload it all together, or split it in half and then upload it? Please review._


	11. Severing Old Ties

_Hi. Try to enjoy this one, okay? Vixen is my character, blah, blah, blah. Read, forgive typos, and review._

_000000000000000000000000_

Severing Old Ties

Mufasa awoke in the Royal Den to see his brother sleeping soundly several feet away. The golden cub got to his feet and stretched, before walking over to Taka and nudging him with his paw.

"Taka?" Mufasa asked quietly, "Taka, wake up."

Taka merely groaned and rolled over to his other side. Mufasa rolled his eyes and nudged Taka again.

"Taka, get up," Mufasa said a bit louder, "I'm _not_ about to miss breakfast because of you!"

Taka opened one eye and looked up at his brother, before closing it and grumbling to himself. Mufasa closed his eyes and took a deep breath, lowering his head to Taka's.

"Wake up, Lazy-tail!" Mufasa yelled in his brother's ear.

Taka immediately leaped to his feet and took several heavy breaths, slowly turning his head to Mufasa and glaring at him. Mufasa smirked and stepped closer to Taka.

"Oh, great!" Mufasa smiled, "You're up."

Taka sighed and brushed his tuft back as he looked around the Royal Den to see that he and his brother were alone.

"Where is everybody?" Taka asked his brother.

"I think Mom and Dad are out planning for the invasion," Mufasa shrugged, "No, wait...Mom's leading the hunt this morning, I think. Maybe Dad's planning by himself. Yeah, that sounds about right."

Taka scratched behind his ear and yawned.

"What about Zira?" Taka asked, "She still with her dad?"

"Yeah," Mufasa nodded, "Just as I thought. It's just gonna be you and me for a few days."

Taka smiled and nodded.

"I look forward to it," Taka stated, grooming his paw.

Mufasa and Taka's ears perked up as they heard a series of roars coming from below Pride Rock. The two brothers glanced at each other and nodded, recognizing the signal for breakfast.

"Race ya!" Mufasa laughed, running off.

Taka crotched low and smirked, before leaping on his brother's back and pushing him backward.

"You're on!" Taka called back as he ran ahead of Mufasa.

Mufasa got to his feet and ran after his brother.

"No fair!" Mufasa called, "That's cheating!"

00000000000000000000000

Mufasa and Taka reached the bottom of Pride Rock and stared at the blarge crowd in front of them. The lions had all lined up, waiting for it to be their turn to choose from the pile of carcasses. Once one of the lions had found something that he liked, he would pick it up and walk off, allowing the next lion to do the same. With each passing moment, the pile became smaller and smaller. Mufasa and Taka's hearts sank.

"Aw, man!" Taka groaned, "By the time its our turn, there's not gonna be anything good left!"

Mufasa sighed and swatted a nearby stone away.

"Well that sucks," Mufasa nodded, "Why should we have to wait our turn, anyway? We're princes, after all! We should just cut to the front of the line and grab a carcass."

Mufasa began to walk forward, before being held back by his brother.

"I don't know," Taka stated skeptically, "Those lions look pretty tough. It wouldn't be very smart to get them mad."

Mufasa raised an eyebrow at his brother and shook his head.

"They can't do anything to us," Mufasa smirked, "Now, come on. Don't be such a scaredy-cat!"

Taka glared at Mufasa as his brother walked to wards the front of the line. Taka sighed and shook his head, before following his brother to the pile of carcasses. As the two brother's reached the pile, a large lion stepped forward for his turn to choose. The lion glared at Mufasa and Taka, before letting out a low, warning growl. Taka immediately stepped backward, but Mufasa was too busy examining the carcass-pile to get the message. The lion paused for a moment, before roaring loudly and raising his paw into the air. Mufasa finally noticed the lion, but was too frozen with fear to react. Taka's eyes widened as the lion let out another loud roar, as did several of the waiting lions.

"Mufasa, get out of there!" Taka called to his brother.

It was no use. Mufasa was too scared to even hear his brother. Several of the growling lions advanced to wards Mufasa, their teeth bared. The lion in front stood over Mufasa and extended his claws. Mufasa covered his head with his paws and shook uncontrollably. Taka closed his eyes and looked away as the lion raised his paw to swipe at Mufasa. He expected the next thing he that he would hear to be the sound of his brother's cries of pain. What Taka heard instead was the sound of the aggressive lion's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" the lion growled.

Taka opened his eyes to see a white lion standing between the lion and Mufasa. Mufasa slowly backed away and ran to his brother. The lion turned to pursue him, but was blocked by Kamari.

"Now now, friend," Kamari smiled casually, "I wouldn't let your temper get the best of you. That cub you were growling at happens to be the son of King Ahadi."

The lion looked Kamari over, before baring his teeth at the white lion.

"Z'at so?" the lion growled, "Well then, he should have known better than to have cut in the line!"

"Maybe so," Kamari shrugged, "But that doesn't give you the right to raise your claws to a cub, especially not to a prince."

"He cut in front of the food-line!" the lion snapped, "No one has the right to do that! Especially not some spoiled brat!"

Mufasa gulped and shrank down, drooping his ears. Kamari glanced over at Mufasa and Taka and smiled, before turning his attention back to the lion.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," Kamari stated plainly, his smile not fading, "I'd choose your words more carefully, if I were you. Now, I suggest that you apologize to the young prince...Or I'll be forced to educate you in something other than manners."

The lion sat down and smirked.

"Oh yeah?" the lion scoffed, "You and what army?"

Kamari smiled and cleared his throat as he looked upward. The lion cocked his head in confusion, before feeling something tapping on his shoulder. The lion turned around and stared with a dropped jaw at the white elephant that stood before him. Komo glared at the lion and trumpeted loudly. Kamari walked over to Komo's side and looked up at his friend with a nod, before turning back to the lion. The lion stared into Komo's pink eyes as the elephant dragged his foot across the ground and waved his trunk back and forth. The lion then turned to Mufasa and nodded.

"Er...Forgive me, Young Prince," the lion stated nervoulsy, "I...acted carelessly."

"There!" Kamari chuckled, "That wasn't so hard, now was it? What do you think, Mufasa? Can you find it in your heart to forgive this lion?"

Mufasa paused, before nodding slowly. Kamari smiled and turned to the lions who had threatened Mufasa.

"Now, why don't you all continue choosing your carcasses?" Kamari suggested, "Unless you still have a problem, that is."

The lions stared at Kamari, before looking up at Komo. Komo flapped his ears and stomped on the ground twice, trumpeting loudly. The lions glanced at each other, before forming another line and waiting for their turn to take a carcass. Kamari nodded and walked over the the two princes, Komo following close behind.

"You two okay?" Kamari asked.

Mufasa and Taka nodded slowly. Kamari smiled and patted them both on their heads.

"Try to be more careful, okay?" Kamari smiled calmly, "Not all of these visitors are friendly. For all we know, Haini could be among them."

Mufasa and Taka's eyes widened. The two cubs glanced at each other, before nodding. Kamari stretched and let out a loud yawn.

"Besides," Kamari continued tiredly, "There's no need for you to cut in line for food. Your mother has already caught a zebra for the two of you. She's been looking all over for you, actually. I believe she's over by the Water Hole, right now."

The two cubs eyes widened as drool dripped from their jaws.

"Really?" Mufasa asked hopefully.

Kamari smiled and nodded, before resting his head in his paws.

Mufasa and Taka glanced at each other with excitement, before running off to find their mother. Kamari smiled and shook his head as the two cubs vanished in the distance. Komo looked down at his friend and cocked his head, trumpetting quizingly.

"I'm not sure, exactly," Kamari shrugged, "I just have this strange sort of fondness for those two...It's hard to explain."

Komo cocked his head, before nodding and lying down next to his friend. Haini and Rai watched the two albinos from a short distance away, before running off to observe Mufasa and Taka.

"That damn freak ruined everything!" Haini growled, "Man, I really wanted those lions to teach those two a lesson! Aurgh!"

Rai let out a heavy sigh and nodded at her friend. Haini glanced at Rai from the corner of his eyes, before perking up his ears.

"No matter," Haini smirked, "They'll learn, even if I have to teach them myself!"

Rai looked to wards the ground as she ran.

_You're the one who needs to be taught a lesson, Haini, _Rai thought to herself,_ I just wish that there were someone who could teach you that lesson. _

Katili yawned and flapped his wings, flying off to report to Kivuli. The flying fox was glad that Haini would be leaving soon, for it meant that he would not have to be observing the two cubs much longer. Not that Katili was not honored to be serving his master, of course. Katili merely felt that his skills were not being challenged enough. But he knew that his master would request a dangerous mission of him soon enough. Gathering the Vivuli…Katili found it almost too good to be true. Little did he know, there was going to be a change in plans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kitimiri leaned over the large pit in the Pit Chamber to watch as several baboons struggled to carry the Beast to the top. The large lion smiled to himself, for the Beast was making their task quiet difficult by struggling in their grip. Every so often, one or two baboons would lose their balance and fall to their deaths. Within a matter of minutes, the Beast had shaken off every one of the baboons. The Beast snarled and looked up at Kitimiri with his sealed eyelids, continuing to climb upward. Kitimiri smiled and shook his head.

"You have a funny way of showing gratitude, Beast," Kitimiri chuckled, "They were helping you out of the pit."

The Beast smiled back, his purple tongue flickering through missing fangs.

"I do not require assistance, Lord Kitimiri," the Beast stated as he reached the top of the pit, "The fact that they laid their dirty paws on me is an insult!"

Kitimiri shrugged and began to turn away, before the Beast continued to speak.

"And I wouldn't have even needed to climb out of that pit if you hadn't thrown me in there in the first place!" the Beast snarled, "You're lucky that I don't tear you apart for imprisoning me!"

Kitimiri turned back to the Beast and cocked his head, not used to hearing the Beast speak this way.

"Rest assured, Beast," Kitimiri sighed, "You shall be given your freedom and more, once the Pride Lands are under the rule of me and my brother."

The Beast paced back and forth, before nodding to Kitimiri.

"See to it that I do," the Beast stated, "For I am only joining your war for the perks. I want much more than freedom. I want control over one of the neighboring lands to your soon-to-be second residence, as well as my own clan that I may reign over. In return for the knowledge that these things shall be mine, I will destroy anyone who stands in your way. Hell, I'll even prepare a bath for you in the blood of your enemies, if you like!"

Kitimiri placed a paw to his chin and blinked with interest.

"You ask for quite a bit, but nothing that matters to me," Kitimiri nodded, "Once me and my brother have taken our birthright, you may choose as from every slaves that we take to form your army. I ask for nothing in return, other than an alliance with the land you choose to reign over."

The Beast nodded and sniffed the air, smiling widely.

"Your brother is coming," the Beast stated, "And by the smell of it, he has some bad news."

Kitimiri looked at the Beast strangely, before turning to the exit of the Pit Chamber. Sure enough, Guedado entered the Pit Chamber a few seconds later, a worried expression on his face.

"Good morning, Brother," Kitimiri nodded with a smile, "Finally awake, I see."

"Oh…yes, Brother," Guedado replied, almost nervously, "Good morning. I'm sorry….I should have come sooner. I just had a few things to take care of."

Guedado lowered his head and dragged his paw across the ground. Kitimiri cocked his head in confusion.

"Aren't you ready, yet? Kitimiri asked his brother, "We should be moving our army to the Nge Lands. Haini will be making his way back there, himself."

Guedado looked up at his brother and sighed.

"Kitimiri," Guedado stated nervously, "I'm..afraid I have some bad news. Our spy has just made a report. It doesn't look good for us. They know, Kitimiri. The Pride Landers know everything. They know when our invasion will take place, know who we've allied ourselves with, they even know the makeup of our army. They're preparing an army of their own. They've even gone so far as to recruit lions. Who are visiting them."

The Beast smiled and began to groom his paw with his purple tongue. Kitimiri stepped closer to his brother, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"That is impossible," Kitimiri stated with a low growl, "There is absolutely no way that they could have gotten that much information about our invasion."

Guedado backed away slightly, before speaking again.

"We've been betrayed, Kitimiri," Guedado explained, keeping his eyes on his brother, "One of our own has leaked information to the Pride Lands."

Kitimiri's eyes widened with rage as he leaped in front of his brother.

"WHAT?" Ktimiri roared, "HOW CAN BE? WHO DARES TO BETRAY US? TELL ME!"

Guedado gulped and cleared his throat.

"Well…that's the thing," Guedado said reluctantly, "The one who has abandoned us is…I don't know quite how to say this…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Kitimiri boomed.

Guedado fell backward, his heart pounding. The lion then got to his feet and nodded.

"It's your son, Kitimiri," Guedado breathed, "Rahidi has betrayed us."

Kitimiri froze with shock. The Beast stopped grooming his paw and cocked his head.

"Well, that is interesting," the Beast commented, "But I fail to see why that would be too much of a problem. So the Pride Landers have an army. We have an army, too. Let them put up their pitiful defense. We'll tear it down, right before their eyes. And Rahidi will suffer for betraying the Falme! Right, Lord Kitimiri?"

The Beast and Guedado looked over at Kitimiri, who stared down at his paws. The middle cub of Faraji was deep in thought. Kitimiri remembered the day that he found a small cub, starved and bleeding by the banks of a large river. He brought the cub back to the Falme Kindakindaki and cared for it as his own. Kitimiri loved the cub more than anything else in the world, and the cub returned his love. Now, decades later, that same cub had betrayed his love. It was too much for Kitimiri to bear.

"Kitmiri?" Guedado asked, "Are you alright?"

Kitmiri quickly shook his head, before nodding.

"I'm fine," Kitimiri stated, "Why wouldn't I be? This is great news! We'll show those Pride Landers just how powerful we are. Gather our army. We leave as soon as the sun sets."

Guedado cocked his head, before nodding and exiting the Pit Chamber. The Beast yawned and lied down. Kitimiri sighed and sat down.

"I thought I told you to go and ready our army," Kitimiri stated.

"Yeah, I don't take orders well," the Beast explained, "And even if I did, none of them would listen to me. I'm in no position of power, remember?"

Kitimiri rolled his eyes and turned away from the Beast.

"Very well," Kitimiri groaned, "You want power, right? How does the title of 'General Beast' sound to you?"

The Beast smiled and got to his feet.

"Now that's more like it!" the Beast laughed as he exited the Pit Chamber.

Kitimiri watched the Beast leave, before staring at the wall of the chamber and letting out a heavy sigh.

_Rahidi,_ Kitimiri thought to himself_, Why have you betrayed me? Was it me who betrayed you first? That cannot be. What wrongs have I committed against you? I gave you everything. Food, shelter, nobility…What more could you have possibly wanted? I makes no sense! Rahidi…My son…I don't understand_.

Kitimiri's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of paw steps as a group of creatures entered the Pit Chamber. The large lion looked over his shoulder to see seven skull-clad jackals, before turning around and baring his teeth and growling.

"How dare you enter this chamber?" Kitimiri snarled, "It is off limits to commoners! Get out!"

The jackals cocked their heads in confusion, before clearing the way for a burn-covered hyena to walk to the front.

"Sorry about just barging in," Kalab smiled, "But I must talk with you. For I, in my infinite power, have granted a great favor for you and your kingdom."

Kitimiri sat down and cocked his head.

"Oh, it's just you, Kalab," Kitimiri nodded, "I was wondering when you would return. I'm assuming that this means you've killed Kivuli?"

Kalab shook his head and nodded to his jackals, signaling for them to leave. The jackals complied and quickly exited the Pit Chamber. Kalab then stepped closer to Kitimiri and stretched his legs.

"Kivuli still lives," Kalab stated tiredly, "At least for a bit longer. But he is no longer any cause for worry. I've procured a powerful ally that will assist us in our invasion. The Jasisi Sheikh, to be precise. He has acknowledged the magnificence of the Falme, and will be lending giving us a few professional assassins, free of charge!"

Kitimiri's eyes widened with shock.

"You mean to tell me that you've actually managed to reach a deal with the Bloody Shadows?" Kitimiri gasped with delight, "This is good news! Well done, Kalab! You shall be rewarded for your loyalty!"

Kalab shook his head and exited the Pit Chamber.

"I require nothin more than what I already have," Kalab smirked, "All that I could have ever wanted will soon be mine. My honor has been restored. And as soon as I have slain that black demon, I shall finally be treated like the god that I am!"

Kalab then ran off and cackled wildly. Kitimiri smiled slightly, before remembering Rahidi. Kitimiri may not have understood why his son had abandoned him, one thing was clear; The betrayal of Rahidi would not go unpunished. By the power of Rahidi the Wise and Faraji the Just, justice would be served. The son of Kitimiri had sealed his fate the moment that he decided to aid the Pride Landers. Rahidi would suffer for his choice. It was for that reason that Kitimiri promised himself one thing; that he would find Rahidi, and insure that his son's end would be quick and painless. It was Kitimiri's decision. And it was a deicision made out of love for his son.

000000000000000000000000

Mufasa and Taka ran to the Water Hole and looked around for their mother, eventually spotting sitting in the shade of a nearby tree beside a zebra carcass. Uru noticed the two cubs and smiled at them, beckoning them over with her paw. The twin princes laughed and ran to their mother, brushing against her legs.

"I've been looking for you two all morning," Uru smiled, nuzzling her sons, "How are my little princes?"

"Hungry," Mufasa replied quickly, eyeing the zebra carcass and licking his lips.

Taka nodded in agreement. Uru smiled and shook her head, pushing the carcass forward.

"Here," Uru nodded, "I got this one just for the two of you."

The two princes' eyes widened, for they had never had a whole zebra all to themselves before.

"Thanks, Mom!" the two cubs exclaimed in unison, before wildly ripping into the carcass.

Uru's jaw dropped in disbelief at the way that her sons were eating.

"Whoa, hold on!" Uru laughed, pulling her cubs away from the carcass, "You're going to make yourselves sick! It might help if you actually _chewed _your food."

Mufasa and Taka hung their heads and wiped the blood from their mouths.

"Sorry, Mother," Taka stated appologetically, before smiling up at his mother, "Can we go back to eating, now?"

Uru nodded with a chuckle. The cubs immediately went back to tearing the flesh from the carcass. Only this time, they did so carefiully and slowly. Uru sighed happily and watched her cubs eat there breakfast. There were not a lot of things that Uru liked about being queen. She never cared much for power, and the constant "royal meetings" became insufferable after a while. However, there was one thing that Uru loved about being queen; her cubs would never be forced out of the pride. Because of that, Uru considered herself one of the luckiest creatures on the planet. Suddenly, Mufasa and Taka stopped eating and lied down in front of the carcass. Uru raised an eyebrow at her sons and smiled.

"What's the matter?" Uru asked, "Is it too much for you to finish?"

Mufasa and Taka nodded weakly. Uru let out a soft sigh.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Uru smiled, walking over ot the carcass, "I haven't eaten in hours!"

The two cubs laughed as their mother sank her teeth in what remained of the carcass. Suddenly, they heard a voice calling to them.

"Mufasa! Taka!" the voice called.

Mufasa and Taka turned their head to see Sarafina bounding to wards them. The lioness cub reached them and sat down.

"Hi, Sarafina," Mufasa nodded, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Sarafina nodded, "Boy, am I glad to see you two!"

Taka and Mufasa glanced at each other, before staring at Sarafina in confusion.

"You are?" Taka asked, "Why?"

Sarafina looked over her shoulder, before crouching low to the ground.

"I need your help," Sarafina stated, "My dad won't leave me alone. I mean, it was nice at first, having him around. But then my mom had to go and ruin it by telling him about all the crazy stuff I've done! Really, if I knew that it was going to make my dad go nuts I would have never done any of those stupid things!...No, wait,...I would have, but that's not the point. He's been treating me like a baby!"

Uru looked up from her carcass and cocked her head with a smile.

"That's perfectly normal for most fathers," Uru stated, "Your father's just worried about you. He wants you to be safe."

Sarafina looked up at the queen and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as a large lion appeared behind her.

"There you are!" the lion breathed with relief, looking down at Sarafina, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

Sarafina's eyes widened as she slowly turned to face the lion.

"Oh...Hi, Dad," Sarafina smiled innocently, "I was just..."

"You shouldn't be out in the sun," the lion stated, looking upward, "Are you trying to get heat stroke? Come on, I'm taking you back to the den, right now!"

"But Dad, I..." Sarfina began.

Before she knew it, Sarafina was being carried off to wards her den by her father. The lioness cub gave her two friends a pleading look. Mufasa and Taka both shrugged and mouthed "Sorry. Really."

"Well," Uru commented, "That was a bit excessive. It's not even that sunny today. Heat stroke? Honestly! I should..."

Taka and Mufasa smiled up at there mother. Uru smiled back at them and sighed.

"But I suppose it's not my place to tell others how to take care of there cubs," Uru shrugged, "I have my own cubs to worry about. Speaking of which, why are you two still here? You two run off and play, now. I can't have the feel the pleasure of worrying about you if you're right where I can see you!"

The two brothers laughed and brushed against their mother, before running off.. Uru yawned and observed the land around her. Many lions were walking about with their cubs, relishing in the opportunity to get to know them better. Uru smiled and rested her head in her paws. It was a picturesque time for the Pride Lands. Uru wished that it could stay that way. Uru let out a heavy sigh, before noticing Rahidi walking to wards her, Zira following close behind.

"Hello, Rahidi," Uru nodded at the dark lion, before looking down at lioness cub, "Hello, Zira. How have you two been?"

"Great!" Zira exclaimed, before drooping her ears, "Sorry I didn't come home last night, though."

Uru smiled and shook her head.

"That's perfectly alright," Uru stated, "You want to spend as much time with your father as you can. I understand. I was the same way, when I was a cub."

Zira smiled and nodded. Rahidi stepped forward and looked around, before speaking.

"Is Ahadi around?" Rahidi asked Uru.

"No," Uru shook her head, "He's gone to talk to the corcodiles near the Outlands...I could go get him, if you like."

Rahidi shook his head and looked upward.

"No, thank you," Rahidi smiled, "It's better if he's not around. I came to tell you more about the invasion. As I'm sure Zhenga told you, I'd like to keep all information I have between you and me."

Zira looked up at her father and cocked her head.

"What about me?" Zira asked, "Can I be in on this?"

Rahidi smiled at his and nodded to his daughter, before he playfully pushed her backward. Zira rolled several feet away, before getting to her feet and running back to her father.

"Cool!" Zira exclaimed, "Can I tell let a few others know this information. Not too many others, just Taka, Mufasa, Taka, Sarabi, Taka, Sarafina, Taka and...um...Taka?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Rahidi replied, smiling slightly, "And you mentioned 'Taka' about five times."

"I..I did?" Zira asked, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"You sure did," Rahidi nodded, raising an eyebrow at his daughter, "Hmmm...I wonder why that is. Is there something I should know about?"

Zira froze, her eyes shifting from side to side. Uru stifled the urge to laugh, for she knew that it would only make Zira more embarrassed. Still, the situation was hilarious.

"Um...Don't you have some information for Queen Uru?" Zira asked her father, making it quite clear that she wanted a change of subject.

Rahidi placed his paw on Zira's head and smiled at her, before turning to Uru. Zira let out a relieved sigh.

"I suppose business comes first," Rahidi nodded, "So, what questions do you have about the invasion?"

Uru thought for a moment, before deciding on what information she would require.

"Well, I am curious about the Falme's strategy, as well what their true motives are," Uru stated, "I find it a bit hard to believe that they are only after the kingdom. There must be some other reason. Why would they choose to attack the Pride Lands now, of all times?"

Rahidi placed a paw to his chin and nodded.

"As far the actual invasion, there is no strategy," Rahidi explained, "Believe it or not, they do not plan on taking the kingdom by force. My father intends to use the assault as a distraction, while he has some of the lionesses sneak in and kidnap as many cubs as they can. Especially your cubs, Queen Uru. They have a great interest in the princes. After they have the cubs in their clutches, they plan on offering the safe return of the cubs in exchange for the kingdom. It's actually quite clever, really. If Ahadi chooses to relinquish the throne to the Falme, than my father and uncle shall take this land as there own. And if Ahadi refuses to give up the kingdom in exchange for the cubs, than Father will have the cubs killed. The parents of the cubs will blame Ahadi for the death of their children, and most likely join the Falme for a future invasion. That is why my Father and Uncle have chosen the Season of Visitors to launch an attack. They are counting on Ahadi's stubbornness to prevail. If that happens, the visiting males will no doubt join the Falme to avenge the deaths of their cubs. For even if my father kills the cubs, their blood shall be on Ahadi's paws."

Uru's eyes widened, as did Zira's. The queen dragged her paw across the ground.

"But..." Uru breathed, "Ahadi would never...It's true that he's stubborn, but...I just can't see him allowing those cubs to die..."

Rahidi took a deep breath and looked over at his daughter, whose face was filled with horror. The dark lion pulled Zira closer to him with his paw, nuzzling her comfortingly.

"I...I'm sorry," Rahidi sighed sadly, "I wish that this wasn't what they are truly planning. But it is. My father and uncle will stop at nothing to get they want. I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this. I'd give anything to trade this role in my life with another. I did not mean to unleash this fear on you. I'm sorry."

Uru quickly shook her head and smiled, placing a paw on Rahidi's shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous," Uru smiled reassuringly, "You've done the Pride Lands a great favor by giving us this information. I shall request that the cubs be hidden in a safe location as soon as Ahadi returns."

Rahidi smiled slightly, before looking over his shoulder and sighing.

"Is there anything else you would like to know, my queen?" Rahidi asked.

Uru stared at the ground and thought for a moment, before looking turning her attention back to Rahidi.

"Actually, there is one more thing," Uru breathed, "Do you someone named Haini? According to a former-resident of the Falme Kindakindaki, Guedado and Kitimiri were planning on using him to aid them in their invasion. For all we know, Haini is already in the Pride Lands! And the manner in which he spoke of him...Whoever this Haini is, he must be an important part of the Falme's forces."

Rahidi closed his eyes to search his memory. Zira looked up at her father and cocked her head. Uru leaned in hopefully as Rahidi finally opened his eyes.

"The name is not familiar," Rahidi sighed, "I'm sorry."

Uru hang her head sadly, before raising it as Rahidi continued to speak.

"However," Rahidi continued, "My father has mentioned having a spy in the Pride Lands on numerous occasions. He's never spoken of the spy by name, however...Perhaps Haini is the true identity of this spy."

Uru and Zira's ears perked up.

"Have you ever met this spy?" Uru asked hopefully.

"Yes," Rahidi nodded, "Unfortunately, I've never seen his face. He preferred to remain in the shadows, for some reason. I don't even have any idea what sort of creature he is. The only way that I would possibly be able to recognize him would be by his voice...Perhaps that will be all that I need to find him."

Uru cocked her head in confusion, as did Zira.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Zira asked her father.

Rahidi smiled down at his daughter and nuzzled her affectionately.

"I'm going to find this spy," Rahidi stated confidently, "All I need to do is listen for his voice. If he is truly in the Pride Lands, then I shall find him. And when I do, he will be brought to justice."

Zira looked up at her father in awe, before brushing her head against his chest. Uru sat down and shifted the position of her tail.

"Thank you, Rahidi," Uru nodded in gratitude, "As I said before, if there is anything that I can do repay you..."

"You've already done me a great favor in taking such good care of Zira," Rahidi smiled, giving his daughter an affectionate lick, "And besides, you are a friend of Zhenga. What kind of lion would I be if I didn't do everything in my power to protect your kingdom? You owe me no debt, Queen Uru. It is my pleasure to help you in any way that I can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to start my search for this spy right away."

"Of course," Uru nodded, "And thank you again for the information."

Rahidi bowed ot Uru, before turning to his daughter.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Zira," Rahidi smiled, "You can run off and play, if you like."

Zira crouched low to the ground and smirked, hopping from side to side.

"What, and miss seeing my dad in action?" Zira laughed, "No way!"

Rahidi cocked his head, before nodding and walking off.

"Very well," Rahidi chuckled, "You want to see your dad in action, do you? Heh. Just try to keep up!"

Rahidi then smirked and ran off. Zira watched in amazement as her father bolted away, before turning her head to Uru.

"Gotta go," Zira smiled, "Bye, Queen Uru!"

Uru nodded and watched as Rahidi and his daughter disappeared in the distance. The queen smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Thank you, Zhenga," Uru nodded to wards the sky, "Without you, none of this could be possible. I swear, as soon as this invasion is over, I'll do anything I can to help you catch that Rahidi imposter. He won't be hurting anyone any longer!"

A cool wind surrounded Uru, vanishing just as quickly as it had come. Uru smiled and rested her head in her paws. She would keep her promise, whether she lived through the invasion or not. It was the least she could do, after all that her friend had done for her. After all, Royal Protocol demands that all debts be paid in full. But this was about more than royal laws. This was about repaying her best friend, who had stood by her through the good times and the bad times. Uru smiled to herself. It seemed that some things never changed.

0000000000000000000000000000

Mufasa and Taka decided to spend their day in a large, grassy clearing, devoid of any other creatures. It was the perfect place for the two brothers to be alone, which was what they wanted. They enjoyed the company of their friends, but were still happy that it was going to be just the two of them for a while. The two brothers sat next to each other, taking the opportunity to decide how they would spend their day.

"So...Anything you want to do?" Mufasa asked his brother, "I mean, we could probably...I dunno. I got nothing. There's nothing that we really can do by ourselves."

Taka thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah," Taka replied with a yawn, "I see what you mean. Hmmm...How 'bout we just talk?"

Mufasa stared at his brother in confusion.

"Talk?" Mufasa asked, "Talk about what?"

Taka shrugged and let out a heavy sigh.

"Come on," Taka groaned, staring at his paws, "It shouldn't be this hard to think of something to do! The sun is shining, the sky is clear, we're two princes with limitless opportunities...Aurgh!"

Mufasa smiled and placed his paw on Taka's shoulder.

"Let's just take it easy for today," Mufasa suggested, "We have the whole Seacson of Visitors to do some cool things. It's better if we don't force it."

Taka smiled and nodded in agreement. Mufasa was right. They had plenty of time to have fun together. The two brother's smiled at each other and yawned in unison.

"We should be gettin' back," Mufasa stated, "The sun's beginning to set."

Taka nodded and followed his brother as he turned to wards Pride Rock. Suddenly, a voice called to them from behind.

"Well, look what we have here!" the voice exclaimed, "If it isn't the two princesses!"

Mufasa and Taka turned around to see Haini and Rai walking to wards them. The two brothers crouched low to the ground defensively, baring there teeth at Haini.

"What do you want?" Mufasa growled in annoyance.

Haini sat down and cocked his head with a smile.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Haini asked in a mock-offended tone, "I'm disappointed. I thought that we were good friends."

"Sorry to burst your bubble of idiotic illusions," Taka stated with a low growl.

Haini smiled at Taka and shook his head, before looking behind the two princes.

"What's this?" Haini smiled, "You're lioness friends aren't with you. That's wonderful. I hope that means you've finally decided to sever you ties with them. You're better of y'know. They're useless, each and every one of..."

"Our friends are out with their dads!" Mufasa snapped, extending his claws, "And you better stop talking about them like that, if you know what's good for you!"

Haini stepped forward, his eyes widening.

"Is that a challenge?" Haini growled, "Trust me. You don't want that. Now apologize, or I'll be forced to get ugly!"

"That's funny," Taka smirked, "I didn't know that you had to be forced to get ugly. I thought it just came naturally to you!"

Haini's jaw dropped. The two princes laughed. Haini growled and stepped closer to Taka until their noses were pressed against each other.

"What was that?" Haini snarled, "You say something?"

Taka gulped and backed away. Rai looked to wards the ground, before walking over to her friend.

"Tojo...don't.." Rai began, extending her paw to pull her friend back.

"Shut it, Rai!" Haini growled at his friend, before turning his attention back to Taka, "You think you're real funny, don't you?"

Rai recoiled quickly. Taka tooked another few steps backward and shook his head nervously. Haini smirked and stepped closer to Taka, baring his fangs. Mufasa leaped in front of Taka and glared at Haini.

"Leave him alone," Mufasa advised, baring his teeth.

Haini sat down and cocked his head, looking over Mufasa's shoulder to address Taka.

"I see how it is," Haini nodded, "You need your brother to fight your battles for you, right? Hah! You're even more pathetic than I thought!"

Taka's ears drooped. Mufasa crouched low, preparing to pounce.

"Take that back!" Mufasa snarled, "My brother is not pathetic!"

Taka placed his paw on his brother's shoulder.

"No, Mufy, it's fine," Taka sighed, "Let's just get out of here."

Mufasa stood upright and nodded to his brother. The two princes began to walk away, Haini calling after them as they did so.

"Yeah, that's right!" Haini yelled, "Just keep walking, you cowards!"

The two princes continued to walk away, shaking their heads and sighing. Haini paused and thought for a moment, before getting an idea.

"There's a word for lions like you!" Haini called, "You're nothing but a pair of short-whiskers!"

Rai gasped in shock, for Haini had just yelled out the biggest insult that one could call a lion. Taka and Mufasa stopped in their tracks and sat down.

"Excuse me?" Mufasa called back without even glancing at Haini.

"You heard me," Haini smirked, "So whacha gonna do about it, Short-whiskers? You gonna go crying to your mommy?"

Mufasa dug his claws into the ground, his muscles tensioning. Taka looked over at his brother and shook his head.

"No," Taka whispered to his brother, "He's not worth it."

Mufasa let out a heavy sigh and nodded, before continuing to walk to wards Pride Rock. Taka followed close behind. Haini called after them once more, obviously addressing Mufasa in particular.

"Some future king you are," Haini scoffed, "I can see it now! King Short-whiskers! Hahahahhahaha!"

Mufasa froze, his entire body quaking with anger. With each passing second, Haini's laugh grew louder and louder. Mufasa resisted the urge to whirl around and yell something insulting to Haini, for he knew that it would not be very prince-like. Still, Haini's comments were beginning to get to Mufasa. It infuriated him, and Haini's mocking laugh was not helping the situation. Suddenly, Haini's laugh came to a halt, replaced by cries of pain.

"Aaahh!" Haini screamed, "Get off! Ouch! Ahh! Please, let me go!"

Mufasa whirled around to see Haini with his back pinned to the ground by Taka. Taka furiously slashed at Haini's face, bringing his claws down faster and faster with each blow. Mufasa watched in shock as his brother continuosly struck Haini, ever now and then pausing to switch his position. Mufasa had never known his brother to behave like this. Usually, Taka hated to resort to violence. What Mufasa found even more surprising was that Rai was doing nothing to help her friend. The brown cub merely sat there, watching in awe as Haini squealed in pain. It almost looked like she was smiling. Almost. Mufasa shook his head and ran over to his brother, wrapping his paws around Taka's torso to pull him off of Haini.

"Taka, that's enough!" Mufasa told his brother as he dragged him several feet away from Haini.

Taka breathed heavily, staring at his claws. The dark-furred cub then looked over at Haini, who squirmed on the ground and wrapped his face in his paws, snarling in pain. Taka blinked twice and looked over at his brother. Mufasa stared back at him, his face the image of pure shock.

"Taka..." Mufasa gasped, "I can't believe you did that."

Taka lowered his head and drooped his ears in shame. Mufasa placed his paw on his brother's shoulder and smiled proudly.

"I had no idea that you could fight like that!" Mufasa exclaimed, "That was amazing!"

Taka stared at Mufasa, surprised that his brother was actually proud of him for attacking Haini.

"Yeah," Taka shrugged with a smirk, "Nobody calls my brother 'Short-whiskers' and gets away with it!"

Mufasa smiled at his brother and patted him on the head. Taka smiled back.

"Er...Excuse me," came a quiet voice from several feet away.

Mufasa looked over in the direction of the voice to see Rai sitting over Haini. The two princes drooped their ears, for they had forgotten about Haini's friend. Rai glanced down at Haini, before turning her attention to Mufasa and Taka.

"You two should be getting to your den," Rai stated, "It's getting late."

Taka and Mufasa stared at Rai in confusion, before glancing at each other and nodding.

"Um...okay," Mufasa nodded, "Come on, Taka."

Taka took one final look at Haini and Rai, before following his brother. Rai watched the two brother's leave and let out a heavy sigh. The brown cub looked down at Haini, who was still rubbing his face and snarling. Upon further inspection, Rai noticed that her friend was doing something other than snarling. Something that she never expected to see Haini do in her life; Haini was crying. It was at that moment when Rai lost all respect for Haini. Now all she felt for her friend was pity. Rai pulled Haini close to her and gently stroked his back, before Haini pushed her away and fell backward. Rai cocked her head and began to step closer to her friend, but paused as a strange noise reached her ears. It sounded like some sort of laughter. Rai turned around and began to walk in the direction of the noise.

"Wait here, Haini," Rai breathed, "I'll be right back."

Haini grunted painfully. Rai smiled at her friend, before continuing to follow the noise. She eventually came upon three hyena cubs, each of them rolling on the ground in laughter. Rai stared at them in confusion, before clearing her throat to get their attention. The trio of cubs stopped laughing and looked over at Rai.

"Well, what do we have here, Banzai?" one of the cubs smiled.

"Hmmm, I dunno, Shenzi," the second cub replied, "Whadda you think, Ed?"

The third cub merely laughed and cocked his head.

"Oh, that's right!" Banzai nodded, "It's Tojo's little slave!"

Rai glared at Banzai, taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah," Shenzi added with a smirk, "How'd ya land a gig like that, anyway? You have go to slave school?"

The trio of hyena cubs fell over in laughter. Rai bared her teeth at the three hyena cubs, crouching low to the ground.

"I am not a slave," Rai growled.

The three hyena cubs stopped laughing and got to there feet slowly circling Rai and baring their fangs as they smiled.

"Is that so?" Banzai grinned.

Rai glared at the three hyenas and nodded. The trio shook their heads in disbelief, before closing in on Rai.

"It's the truth," a raspy voice stated plainly, "Rai is no slave."

The trio of hyena cubs stopped in their tracks and turned to the direction of the voice. Ed's ears drooped as he looked up at his father. Kivuli's eye lids lowered.

"Now, you three wouldn't be picking a fight with my good friend Rai, would you?" Kivuli asked.

The three hyena cubs quickly shook their heads. Kivuli smiled warmly.

"That's good," Kivuli nodded, patting his son on the head, "You should all try to make friends with Rai. Especially you, Ed. After all, she's going to be staying with the two of us for a while."

Ed's jaw dropped with shock at what he was hearing. Banzai and Shenzi snickered quietly, before bursting into laughter. Ed snarled at his two friends and barked at them to shut up. The two hyena cubs continued their fit of laughter, ignoring their angry friend. Ed shook his head and backed away, before pouncing on both of his friends. Within moments, the three cubs began rolling around on the ground and snapping at each other. Rai stared at them strangely. Kivuli let out a heavy sigh and turned his attention to Rai.

"Hello, Rai," Kivuli smiled, "How have you been?"

"Um..I've been well," Rai replied with a shrug, "I just wish that I could say the same for Haini."

"Oh, yes," Kivuli chuckled, "I managed to catch the end of your little encounter with the princes. Very entertaining!"

Rai smiled slightly. Kivuli lied down and cocked his head.

"So...Haini is leaving tonight, right?" Kivuli asked.

Rai paused, before nodding sadly. Kivuli smiled.

"Good," Kivuli nodded, "You'll be able to start your new life, soon. Is alll going to be alright, Rai. You'll see. I'm going to help you shine."

Rai looked downward dragged her paw across the ground, before looking up at Kivuli.

"M...Mister Hyena?" Rai asked reluctantly, "Can I ask you something?"

Kivuli cocked his head, before nodding.

"Of course, Rai," Kivuli yawned, "And it's Kivuli."

Rai shifted her gaze to the ground, before looking back to Kivuli.

"Why are you interested in me?" Rai asked, "You've made it clear that you wanted me for something since the day we met. But what are you planning on using me for?"

Kivuli got to his feet and cracked his neck.

"Nothing, really," Kivuli shrugged, "In all honesty, I'll probably just use you as a paw-servant. Y'know, using you to assisst me in my daily routine. Small price to pay for protection, really. And when you're a bit older, I'll take you to see my home in the Bloody Shadows. After that, you'll be free to go back to your family, if you like."

Rai lowered her head sadly. Kivuli stared at her strangely.

"Is something the matter?" Kivuli asked Rai.

Rai quickly shook her head and put on a fake smile.

"No, it's nothing," Rai stated, "I...Just don't have a family."

Kivuli's eyes widened with surprise. Suddenly, a voice called out to Rai.

"RAI!" Haini yelled, "GET OVER HERE!"

Rai immediately turned to the direction of Haini's voice and ran off. Kivuli shook his head sadly and looked over at the three hyena cubs, who were still fighting on the ground. The black hyena let out a heavy sigh and lied down.

"Shenzi!" came a far-off voice.

"Banzai!" came another voice.

The three hyena cubs sat up strait and looked over in the direction of the voices.

"That sounds like Uncle Jozi," Shenzi stated, "I should get going."

"Yeah, me too," Bazai nodded, "I think my dad's callin' me."

Ed's ears drooped.

"Erk eroo," Ed stated sadly.

"Yeah," Banzai smiled, "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Ed," Shenzi nodded.

With that, the two hyena cubs ran off in the direction of the voices. Ed sighed sadly and walked over to Kivuli, laying himself down in his father's paws. Kivuli smiled at his son and nuzzled him affectionately.

"You tired, Ed?" Kivuli asked his son.

Ed nodded with a yawn. Kivuli sighed and looked upward.

"Well, I have still have something to take care of," Kivuli stated, "Maybe Katili can take you back to the burrow. If we can find him, that is."

"You called, Lord Kivuli?" came a voice from above the black hyena.

Kivuli and Ed looked upward to see Katili hovering above them. Kivuli smiled up at the bat and pushed Ed forward.

"Yes, Katili," Kivuli nodded, "I was wondering if you could take Ed back to the burrow for me. I still need to wait for Rai."

Katili landed in front of his master and bowed.

"Of course, my lord," Katili bowed, "It would be an honor to escort Master Edward to bed, just as it will be an honor to gather the Vivuli when Rai is yours."

Kivuli paused, shifting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh.

"I've been thinking, Katili," Kivuli stated, "Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to involve them. At least, not all of them. The invasion is only a few days away. There's no way that anyone could gather them all in such a short amount of time. I would take months to locate them all. By the time they'd get here, the invasion would be over. And I know how pissed off they'd get if they had to make the long trip for nothing."

Katili's eyes drooped with disappointment, for he had been looking forward to gathering the Vivuli.

"However," Kivuli contiunued with a smile, "I do know of one Vivuli member who lives in the Spire Woods, not far from here. She'd be easy enough for you to find, and it would only take a few hours to get her here. That is, if you're willing to bring her here."

Katili's ears perked up with excitement. The flying fox to a few steps forward and nodded.

"Of course, my lord," Katili bowed, "What exactly do you need me to do?"

"Simple," Kivuli explained, "Just go to the Spire Woods and ask to speak with someone by the name of 'Vixen.' Once you've gotten an appointment with her, tell her that Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows requests her assistance. If I know Vixen, and I'm about the only one who does, she'll come to my aid in a heartbeat."

Katili bowed and nodded.

"And when may I go and fetch this 'Vixen?'" Katili asked.

Kivuli yawned and looked up at the sky.

"Tonight, after you've escorted Ed to the burrow," Kivuli stated tiredly, "She is an old friend of mine, after all. I'd hate to have to drop this on her on such short notice."

"Very well, Lord Kivuli," Katili bowed, before turning to Ed, "Come along, Master Ed."

Ed laughed and brushed against his father, before following the bat as he flew to wards the burrow. Kivuli smiled to himself and stretched, before walking off to find Rai. And just in time, too.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Rai ran over to Haini, who was pacing back and forth and grumbling to himself. As soon as Haini noticed Rai, he struck her with the back of his paw, sending her tumbling backward. Rai slowly got to her feet and looked over at Haini.

"What the hell took you so long?" Haini growled, "I called you two minutes ago!"

"I..Sorry, Haini," Rai stated weakly, "I came as quick as I could."

Haini snorted and looked to wards Pride Rock.

"Yeah," Haini grumbled, "You should be sorry. It's a shame I have to leave. But I'll be back. They'll all be sorry, soon enough. Especially that Taka! The nerve of him, hitting me with a cheap shot like that! He's pathetic!"

Rai shook her head and mumbled something to herself. Haini glared at her and extended his claws.

"What did you just say?" Haini growled.

Rai glanced at the ground nervously, before mustering up all her confidence and looking Haini strait in the eye.

"I said that you're the one who's pathetic," Rai stated.

Haini's eyes widened with shock.

"Come again?" Haini gasped, not believing what he had heard.

Rai sat up strait and took a deep breath, before continuing to speak.

"Just look at you," Rai said calmly, "All you've ever done is glorify yourself and treat others like dirt. Even now, after you've been shown that your actions can have consequences, you haven't learned anything. And you'll never learn, will you? No. You'll just continue to treat others unjustly. You're pathetic, Haini. You don't care about anything but yourself."

"How dare you?" Haini snarled defensively, "If it wasn't for me and my grandfather, you'd have died a long time ago!"

Rai slowly extended her claws as she suddenly became enraged.

"If it wasn't for you and your grandfather, my family would still be alive!" Rai roared.

Haini smirked and sat down, grooming his paw.

"Oh, that's right," Haini nodded, "I almost forgot about that. Well, it's not like it matters anyway. They were weak. They deserved to die. And I'm proud that I could help my grandfather end their lives!"

Rai crouched low to the ground and prepared to pounce, tears forming in her eyes.

"You and your grandfather deserve each other," Rai snarled, "You're both heartless monsters!"

Haini stopped grooming his paw and crouched low, as well, baring his teeth at Rai.

"Mind your tongue, lioness!" Haini warned, "I'd hate to have to do to you what I did to your sister!"

Rai immediately leaped at Haini, instantly pinning him on the ground. The lioness cub then placed her paw on Haini's neck, slowly extending her claws. Haini winced in pain and stuggled to free himself. Unfortuantely for Haini, Rai was not as weak as he thought she was. With each passing second, Rai pushed harder and harder on Haini's throat. Haini let out several strangled gasps as his eyes filled with tears. Rai lowered her head to Haini's ear and snarled quietly.

"Listen closely," Rai snarled, "I'm giving you one chance, and one chance only. I want you leave. Leave, and never return. I don't care where you go. Just so long as you get out of my life. I never want to see you again. Understand?"

Haini nodded weakly. Rai glared at her former-friend, before pulling herself off of him and beginning to walk away. Haini breathed heavily as he got to his feet. The lion cub held his throat and glared at Rai, before snarling and charging tro wards her.

"Big mistake, lioness!" Haini roared.

Rai turned around just in time to see Haini pounce at her. The lioness cub covered her head and cowered, preparing to be torn apart. A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. Rai slowly opened her eyes to see Haini lying several feet away and clutching his now bleeding foreleg. The lioness cub's eyes widened as a black hyena appeared in front of her and addressed Haini.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's a bully," Kivuli stated plainly, "Now, I suggest that you leave. Unless, of course, you want me to tear your legs from their sockets and beat you with them.. Trust me. It wouldn't be very pleasant."

Haini's eyes filled with fear as he backed away. The dark-brown cub whirled around and ran off, leaving a trail of urine behind him. Kivuli smirked, before turning to Rai.

"Are you hurt?" Kivuli asked.

Rai shook her head. Kivuli smiled and pulled the lioness cub close to his side.

"I'm very proud of you, Rai," Kivuli smiled, "I took a lot of courage for you to do that."

Rai smiled and shook her head.

"I wouldn't have even been able to do that it if wasn't for you," Rai breathed, "Thank you for helping me to see Haini for what he truly is. I am in your debt. Just tell me what to do, and I shall do it."

Kivuli cokced his head and yawned, before looking up at the sky. The stars were beginning to shine. And from the looks of it, so was Rai.

"Sleep, for now," Kivuli stated, "You'll begin your job as a paw-servant in the morning. Now come."

Rai nodded and followed Kivuli as he walked off. Kivuli showed her to a small burrow, a few feet away from his own.

"I made this one just for you," Kivuli explained, pointing inside, "But don't think that means that you have to sleep in there. You're more than welcome to sleep in my burrow with me and Ed, if you like."

Rai crawled into her burrow and smiled at Kivuli, shaking her head.

"No thank you," Rai sighed happily, "This is just perfect."

Kivuli nodded with a smile, plaing his paw to his chin.

"By the way," Kivuli began, "Did Haini ever tell you what to tell everyone when they notice his absence?"

Rai froze, for it had never come up. Kivuli smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry," Kivuli told Rai with a wink, "I'll think of something."

Rai nodded sat down. Kivuli smiled, before letting out a loud yawn.

"Good night, Rai," Kivuli nodded, "Let me know if you need anything."

Rai lied down and thought for a moment, before calling after Kivuli.

"Mr. Kivuli?" Rai called.

Kivuli stopped in his tracks and turned his head to Rai's burrow.

"Hmm?" Kivuli called back tiredly.

"I...was just wondering," Rai continued after a pause, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kivuli frowned and looked to wards the ground reluctantly, before smiling and turning back to Rai's burrow.

"Because you're a good cub, Rai," Kivuli replied, "And goodness should always be rewarded."

"Oh...okay," Rai nodded, "Well, good night."

"Pleasant dreams, Rai," Kivuli breathed, "You sure as hell deserve some."

With that, Kivuli climbed into his burrow and snuggled up beside Ed, who was sleeping peacefully. Kivuli took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I still believe that," Kivuli smiled to himself, "After all I've been through in my life, all the horrors I've seen and pain I've felt, I never lost that belief. Goodness should always be rewarded...Even if it usually isn't."

Kivuli shook his head and drifted into a state of deep slumber. One day he would become the Jasisi Sheikh of the Bloody Shadows. And on that they, there would be changes. Kivuli swore his life on this. One way or another, it would happen. And when it did, Kivuli would see to it that justice would not go unnoticed. Kivuli would create the perfect land, just like he promised Sauda he would. And Kivuli never was one to break his promises. At least, not the promises he'd made to those he cared about. The black hyena may not have had a heart, but that didn't mean that he was without a soul. It was a shame that so many creatures were blind to Kivuli's good side. But the black hyena didn't care that much. As far as he was concerned, creatures could hate him with all their hearts. For if they did, it usually meant that they did not truly know Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows. Of course, there were exceptions to this. Soon enough, Kivuli would run into three of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry. I know it sucked. I've been in a bit of a slump lately, but I'll feel better, soon enough. Please review. And don't worry. I'm going somewhere with Kitimiri, as well as Nakama. Patience._


	12. The Invasion Draws Near

_Hello. Thanks for not being to hard on me about my last chapter. Sorry that I let Haini get off so easy. I'm sure that if he was your character, you would have done much worse to him. BTW, if you haven't gone to my poll yet, please do. I think I might just end up alternating between those two stories. BTW, the f word is used a lot in this chapter at the end, as well as some material that may be considered offensive. Edward is mine. You borrow him without asking, I kill you. Here we go. Forgive typos, review, and enjoy!(Damn, this is gonna be a long story. I'm still chapters away from the invasion!)_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The Invasion Draws Near

Rafiki examined the Pride Lands from the top of his tree, searching for any familiar lions that he may have seen during his time in the Falme Kindakindaki. The baboon let out a heavy sigh, finding no members of the Falme hiding in the Pride Lands. Rafiki then shrugged and climbed down his tree, clinging tightly to his walking stick. He knew that it was not his fault that he was not able to recognize any of the lions to be of the Falme, for Rafiki had only spent a few days in the Falme Kindakindaki. However, those few days seemed like an eternity to Rafiki. He saw things that he would never forget. Brutal things. There was not a day that went by the Rafiki did not feel the urge to flee the Falme. Unfortunately, that was against his code. Rafiki made a promise that he would never turn down someone who was in need, no matter how corrupted they were. So, when Kitimiri called for counseling during the loss of his son, Rafiki was obligated to perform the task. It was the biggest mistake that the baboon had ever made, but he was duty bound to stay in the Falme until the task was complete. It was only when Rafiki leaned that there was an entire kingdom in need that the baboon could bring himself to abandon his loyalty to the Falme Kindakindaki. It seemed like the right choice to Rafiki. Even if Guedado and Kitimiri got a hold of him, Rafiki would still go on believing that he had made the right choice. The colorful baboon scratched his neck, before walking off to see if there was anyone in need of his assistance.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Uru and Ahadi sat beside one another at the tip of Pride Rock, overlooking their kingdom. The residents of the Pride Lands seemed surprisingly content, considering the fact that the Falme's forces were only a few days away from arriving. It was hard to find despair in such a joyous time. The Season of Visitors had an effect on everyone. It symbolized so many different kingdoms were able to come together as one and enjoy each other's company. Ahadi and Uru smiled at each other, remembering the first Season of Visitors that they had hosted together. It was during that time that they took their relationship to the next level, finally going past necking. The king and queen quickly averted their gazes to separate corners of the Pride Lands in embarrassment. They could both tell what the other was thinking. Ahadi rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, eager to change the subject.

"So, er...It's nice to see that the threat of an invasion has not stopped everyone from having a good time, right, Uru?" Ahadi asked his mate.

"Um...Yes, Ahadi," Uru nodded, "It's truly beautiful, so many kingdoms being represented in one land. I just wish that it could last forever."

Ahadi nodded sadly and turned his attention back to the land below. Suddenly, a sqauwking voice called to the king and queen.

"Kng Ahadi! Queen Uru!" the voice called, "Thank goodness I've found you!"

Ahadi and Uru groaned in unison, recognizing the annoying voice instantly. Zuzu landed in front of the king and queen with a bow.

"Good morning, Zuzu," Ahadi nodded, "Is there a problem?"

"Indeed there is, Sire," Zuzu stated formally, "There is great conflict in your kingdom!"

"What's the matter, Zuzu?" Uru asked the majordomo with a yawn, "Can't be that bad, seeing as how everyone is in such good spirits."

Zuzu turned to the queen and ruffled her feathers.

"It _is _bad, Queen Uru," Zuzu explained in an offended tone, "One of the antelopes has picked a fight with one of the zebras. According to the antelope, the zebra insulted him by saying that he had 'buck teeth.' Who ever thought that a pun could cause such a commotion? Anyway, the situation requires your attention."

Uru and Ahadi both let out heavy sighs and rolled their eyes in annoyance. Uru stretched and turned around to walk down Pride Rock, before being held back by Ahadi.

"I'll get this one," Ahadi sighed, "You just stay here, in case somebody comes. This won't take me long."

Uru stared at Ahadi strangely, before nodding.

"Thank you, Ahadi," Uru stated thankfully, brushing against her mate, "Your sacrifice is appreciated. I'll get the next one. I promise."

Ahadi smiled and necked his mate, before turning to Zuzu.

"Lead the way," Ahadi stated tiredly, "Let's get this over with."

Zuzu bowed and down Pride Rock, Ahadi following close behind. Uru watched her mate leave and sighed sadly. She had been enjoying her time with Ahadi, and hated to see it end because of a silly dispute between a separate party. She wished that she and Ahadi could have at least gone to handle the problem together, but she knew that it was best for her to stay near Pride Rock, where she belonged. It was times like these that Uru hated being queen. She never seemed to have a day where she could just be with her mate. Either Ahadi went to handle royal matters while Uru stayed behind, or Uru went to handle royal matters while Ahadi stayed behind. They rarely had the opportunity to work together to solve the problems of their kingdom. Days like these made Uru feel very lonely. Ahadi had gone to take care of a trivial matter, Mufasa and Taka went out to play, and Uru was stuck sitting on Pride Rock. The queen sighed sadly, reminding herself that it was for the best. Uru's ear twitched, for she could here something sneaking up on here. It was small, whatever it was. Uru could tell that by the fact that its breathing was at the chin-level off most cubs. Uru smiled to herself, turning around to see Zira crouching low to the ground. Zira froze, slowly returning to an upwright position with her ears drooped.

"Hello, Zira," Uru smiled, raising an eyebrow at the small cub, "And just what are you planning on doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

Zira shitfed her paws and sat down, cocking her head in false-ignorance.

"Oh, hello, Queen Uru," Zira smiled innocently, "I was just..."

"Practicing her stalking," came a voice from a few feet away.

Uru and Zira turned their attention to the direction of the voice to see Rahidi stretching his legs.

"Hi, Daddy," Zira smiled, brushing against her father's legs, "How was that? Did I do good?"

"Up until you were spotted," Rahidi chuckled, placing a paw on his daughter's head, "But that's fine. When you'll actually need to know how to stalk, you'll be large enough to handle yourself. Even if you can't stay hidden!"

Zira nodded and continued to brush against her father's leg. Rahidi smiled at his daughter and nodded to Uru.

"Sorry about her," Rahidi stated, "I've been teaching her how to properly stalk pray all morning, you see. I guess she got a bit excited."

Uru smiled and shook her head as she began to groom her paw.

"That's perfectly alright," Uru nodded with a smile, "She did a pretty good job. I barely noticed her."

Zira sat up proudly, before looking over at the area around Uru.

"Where are Taka and Mufasa?" Zira asked the queen.

Uru looked over her shoulder, before turning back to Zira.

"They've gone out to play," Uru explained, "They said that they were just going to go by the Swimming Hole, and I choose to believe them. I don't expect them back for some time."

Zira lowered her head and drooped her ears in disappointment. Rahidi smiled and patted his daughter on the back, before cocking his head and look over at Uru.

"And where is Ahadi?" Rahidi asked, "Is he close by?"

"No," Uru shook her head, "Why?"

Rahidi shifteed his eyes from side to side, before stepping closer to Uru.

"I've was wondering if you've spoken to him about finding a place to hide the princes," Rahidi stated.

Uru smiled and lied down, pushing a few stones away with her paw.

"Indeed I have," Uru nodded confidently, "I've found the perfect place to keep them hidden from the Falme. I wish I could tell you where it was, but that spy could be listening in on us right now. But I can tell you that it's the perfect hidding spot. It's so well concealed, not even Ahadi knows about it!"

"That's a relief," Rahidi breathed, wiping his brow, "And what about the other cubs? Is there any chance of keeping them hidden from my father?"

Uru raised her head to stretch her neck, before nodding.

"I've taken the liberty of speaking with the representatives of each clan living in the Pride Lands," Uru stated reassuringly, "They've all agreed to find a suitable hiding spot for the cubs of their clans. I figured that it would be better to hide groups of cubs in different locations, just in case...Well, hopefully that won't happen. The clan-leaders are working on a system of how many cubs to hide in each location. I myself have already decided that it would be best if the groups of lion cubs were sorted by threes. The groups have already been decided."

Rahidi dragged his paw across the ground nervously, reluctant to ask where Zira would be put. Uru smiled and got to her feet.

"Zira shall be with Mufasa and Taka," Uru nodded, "Don't worry. No one will be able to lay a paw on her."

Rahidi paused for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Queen Uru," Rahidi breathed, nuzzling Zira affectionately, "This really means a lot to me...But I have one more question. Has anyone left the Pride Lands, recently?"

Uru cocked her head in surprise.

"Why do you ask?" Uru asked Rahidi.

Rahidi sat still and pulled his daughter close to his side, before speaking.

"I've been all over the Pride Lands," Rahidi expalined, "And so far, I've been unable to recognize the spy's voice. Not one of the visitning lions sound even remotely close to the spy. So, I formed two theories; either the spy has the abilty to change his voice, or the spy has already left to inform the Falme. I decided that the latter is much more likely, so I think I'll start there."

Uru nodded slowly and placed a paw to her chin thoughtfully. Rahidi and Zira both leaned in expectantly. Suddenly, Uru's eyes widened, realizing that someone did leave the Pride Lands the night before.

"Y..Yes," Uru nodded, "I think so. You see, there are two cubs who came here just recently; Tojo and Rai. They were one the brink of starvation. So we natural accepted them into the Pride Lands. Ever since then, thew two of them never seemed to be apart. But just this morning, I noticed Rai sitting all by herself. When I asked her where Tojo was, she didn't seem to have an answer. But then a hyena, a black one named Kivuli, told me that one of the visitors had turned out to be Tojo's father, and took him back to his home. Before I could even ask why he didn't also take Rai, Kivuli explained that the lion had asked him to watch Rai until they found the rest of their pride, just in case he and Tojo were to die. He said that he wanted the legacy of his pride to live on. I was skeptical at first, so I checked on his story. Sure enough, one of the visiting lions has disappeared. The story Kivuli told me checks out, I suppose...Sorry for going on like that, it's just that this whole situation seems a bit...suspicious."

Rahidi scratched his neck and nodded, taking in what Uru had just told him.

"It's possible that Tojo's father was, in fact, the spy," Rahidi suggested, "But I doubt that Tojo had anything to do with it. And I think that Kivuli may be ignorant to the situation, also. Then again, why would he agree to take care of another's cub, especially one of a different species?...Hmmm...Then again, this could just be a coincidence. I guess we'll never know, since that lion's already left...I'll keep my ears open. Hopefully, I just missed something by accident."

"Hopefully," Uru nodded slowly.

There was a long pause, during which all three lions stared at their paws. Rahidi quickly shook his head and stood up to stretch.

"Well, then," Rahidi sighed, "I'd best be off to continue my search. Good afternoon, Queen Uru."

"Adieu," Uru smiled, "And thank you for all that you are doing."

Rahidi nodded and turned around to walk down Pride Rock. Zira ran after her father to keep up.

"Bye, Queen Uru!" Zira called back to the queen as she ran off.

Uru smiled to herself, before turning back to the edge of Pride Rock. The queen overlooked her kingdom proudly. She knew it would not fall to the Falme, like Shakarri had said. After all, everything that Shakarri had ever said was wrong. Uru laughed quietly to herself. Her land would not fall. She would not allow it. And in the past few days, the queen had come to realize that so many others shared her feelings. The Season of Visitors had brought hope to all. Uru lied down and rested her head in her paws. Her land would not fall. Her family's land would not fall. Her kingdom's land would not fall. The Falme would be the ones who would fall. The Pride Lands would rise.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kivuli leaned back on a tree stump and held out his paw, allowing Rai to wrap her paws around it and examine it carefully.

"So I look for any signs of injury, right?" Rai asked.

"Mmm-hhm," Kivuli nodded, "Spirits know I can't tell when I've hurt my paw. It's annoying, having to look it over every day. But when you're my age, your bones could snap at any minute. So, how's it look, Rai?"

Rai took one final look at Kivuli's paw, before nodding and letting go of it.

"I can't really tell," Rai admitted, "But it doesn't look like anything's wrong with it."

"Good," Kivuli smiled, standing up strait and beginning to walk away.

Rai cocked her head in confusion, before running overe to Kivuli and walking alongside the black hyena.

"Where are you going?" Rai asked, "Don't you want me to look at your other paws?"

"Nah," Kivuli smiled, "That was just a test to see if you could be honest. You passed, since you told me that you couldn't completely tell. Trust me, I'd be fine even if every bone in my body broke! It's more of a saftey precaution, really. Once you're able to tell if a bone if fractured, it will be easier for you to mend them. Don't worry. I'll teach you how to identify this kind of stuff. It's just kind of a pain in the a..neck, is all, being your own doctor. That's one of the reasons that I wanted you. You have a good heart, Rai. I can already tell that you have the spark of a nurse. Plus, it's nice to have some company while Ed's out with his friends. I appreciate you being so acquiescent about this. I promise that I'll make it worth your while, someday."

Rai nodded and continued to walk beside the black hyena. For some reason, she felt comfortable around Kivuli. Even if she had only known him for a short while, she felt as though she and Kivuli were long lost friends. Kivuli felt the same way. Rai could tell. The lioness cub looked up at the sky as she walked. The sun was shining, the skies were clear. Everything seemed to be looking up for Rai. Still...There was a small part of her, deep down in her soul, that actually missed Haini. Even if Haini had killed her sister and treated Rai like a slave, Rai was almost sad that he was gone. Almost. She knew that she would make new friends. _Real _friends. Not friends who treated her worse than dirt. Friends who treated her like a friend. She had already made one; Kivuli. The black hyena had shown Rai more kindness in one day than Haini had shown her in her entire life. Rai was thankful to Kivuli. There was no doubt in her mind that Kivuli would help her shine.

"Kivuli," came a voice from a few feet away, "I need to have a word with you."

Kivuli and Rai looked forward to see a one-eared hyena sitting before them. Kivuli cocked his head and let out a heavy sigh, pushing Rai behind his back.

"Whatever it is," Kivuli sighed, "Ed didn't do it. Just because he can't speak up for himself doesn't mean that you can use him as a scapegoat."

Jozi smiled and shook his head, before stepping closer to Kivuli.

"This has nothing to do with Ed," Jozi expalined, before correcting himself, "No, wait. I meant to say that this has nothing to do with anything that Ed has done. I just came to tell you that I shall be taking every hyena cub to a hiding spot before the invasion. Their safety should be our first priority."

Kivuli paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Of course," Kivuli breathed, "I get it. You're going to be taking Ed to this hiding spot, right? Well, I suppose that it is for the best. But if any harm should come to Ed..."

"Nothing will happen to Ed," Jozi stated quickly, "I've found the perfect place to hide all of the cubs. It's the last place that anyone would think of looking. Thet'll be safe, there."

Kivuli cocked his head, before stepping closer to Jozi and staring into his eyes. Jozi blinked and took a few steps backward. Kivuli shot Jozi a toothy smile and nodded.

"I see," Kivuli snickered, "Very clever, Jozi. You plan on hiding them in the Elephant Graveyard!"

Jozi's eyes widened with shock.

"How did you...?" Jozi gasped.

"That is not your concern," Kivuli interrupted with a smile, "What you should be concerned about is the safety of my son. I'll trust your judgement. Don't let me down."

Jozi sat still, a shiver going down his spine. Something in the tone of Kivuli's voice told Jozi that the black hyena would tear him apart if anything went wrong. Fortunately, Jozi was confident that everything would turn out fine.

"Rest assured, Kivuli," Jozi nodded, "Your son shall be in good hands. I've already insured that some more-than-qualified guards will be set up, should the cubs be discovered. Which they won't."

With that, Jozi turned around and ran off. Rai walked out from behind Kivuli and looked up at him in confusion.

"Are you sure about this?" Rai asked, "I mean, what if Ed is discovered? Those guards may not be able to protect him."

Kivuli smiled calmly and continued to walk forward.

"Ed will be alright," Kivuli stated confidently, "I'd stake my life on that. Maybe I'll have to!"

Kivuli cackled wildly and walked onward. Rai paused for a moment, before shrugging and following Kivuli. She was not about to question her new friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Mufasa and Taka looked up at the sky, before climbing out of the swimming hole and shaking the water from their fur.

"It's gettin' late," Mufasa noted, "We should be heading home."

Taka nodded and followed his brother as he walked to wards Pride Rock. As they walked beside each other, Mufasa and Taka started a conversation about their good fortune.

"Now this is more like it!" Taka laughed, "We've got the whole season planned out, even after the invasion. It's gonna be just you, me, and endless opportunities to shake things up a bit!"

"Yeah," Mufasa nodded with a smirk, "And no one to bother us, now that Tojo's gone. Good riddens, am I right?"

Taka laughed and nodded. The two brothers continued forward, before Mufasa suddenly sat down and sniffed the air. Taka looked back at his brother and cocked his head.

"What's up, Mufy?" Taka asked his brother, "Something wrong?"

Mufasa continued to sniff the air, not even looking at his brother.

"You smell that?" Mufasa asked as he sniffed, "There's fresh meat, nearby."

Taka stared at his brother strangely, before sniffing the air. The scent of a fresh carcass hit the small cub's nose.

"Hey, you're right," Taka stated, "Where do you think it's coming from?"

Mufasa took sniffed the air one final time, before turning to the direction of the source of the smell.

"Over there," Mufasa nodded, pointing forward, "Let's go check it out."

Taka paused for a moment, before nodding and walking alongside his brother as the followed the scent. The two princess eventually came upon a large chunck of an antelope carcass sitting several yards away. Mufasa and Taka stared at it, their stomachs growling and drool dripping from their jaws.

"Whoa...Look at the size of it!" Mufasa marveled, "And it's just sitting their, begging to be eaten!"

"Yeah," Taka nodded, "It may not be zebra, but I think it'll do just fine!"

The two brothers smiled widely and nodded to each other, before slowly walking over to the carcass. Suddenly, a thought occured to Taka. The dark-furred cub held his paw in front of Mufasa to hold him back.

"Wait," Taka told his brother, "Don't you think it's a bit weird that a carcass would just be laying around here? This has got to be some kind of trick."

Mufasa placed a paw to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Maybe someone just didn't finish their dinner and left it here," Mufasa suggested.

Taka looked over at the meat, before turning back to his brother.

"I don't know, Mufy," Taka stated skeptically, "That just seems to good to be true."

Mufasa rolled his eyes and pushed his brother's paw out of the way.

"You worry too much!" Mufasa chuckled, "Just come on. We've got this whole thing all to ourselves. Let's not let it go to waste!"

Mufasa turned to the carcass and stepped closer to it. Taka held out his paw and called after his brother.

"I'm telling you, Mufy," Taka called, "There's something going on, here. Why don't you use your brain, instead of using your stomach?"

Mufasa glared at his brother, before continuing forward. Taka let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. Mufasa was only feet away from the carcass when ground below him collapsed.

"Ahhh!" Mufasa yelled as he hit the bottom of a large pit. Taka quickly ran over to the pit and looked over the edge to see his brother rubbing his rear end painfully.

"Ouch!" Mufasa groaned, "That hurt!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Taka smirked.

Mufasa shot his brother a warning look, before nodding with a sigh.

"Okay, okay," Mufasa groaned, "You were right. Now help me up, will ya?"

Mufasa held out his paw as high up as he could. Taka leaned over the edge of the pit and extended his paw to meet his brother's. Suddenly, Taka felt himself being pushed forward. Within moments, Taka fell into the pit and landed on top of his brother. The two cubs grummbled in pain and slowly got to their feet, hearing three voices from up above.

"Man, that was easy!" one voice laughed.

"What did you expect?" added another voice, "They're only lions, after all!"

"Eeer...eeer...hiji," a third voice snickered.

Mufasa and Taka looked upward to see three hyena cubs sitting at the edge of the pit. The two lion cubs crouched low and bared their teeth in anger.

"You!" Mufasa growled, "You're behind this, aren't you?"

"Duh, moron," Shenzi nodded, rolling her eyes, "What, did you think that we'd just let you off easy after what you did to us? Not a chance, buzzard-brain!"

The three hyena cubs rolled on the ground in laughter. Mufasa and Taka glanced at each other and sighed.

"Fine," Taka nodded, glaring at the trio of hyena cubs, "You got us. Now help us out."

The three hyena cubs glanced at each other and shrugged, before leaning over the pit and extending their paws to Mufasa and Taka. As the two princes reached for the trio's paws, the hyena cubs quickly pulled them away and laughed.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening!" Banzai cackled, "We'll see ya later. If you ever get out, that is!"

Mufasa and Taka's jaws dropped as the trio of hyena cubs turned around and ran off in laughter.

"Hey!" Mufasa roared, "Get back here! You can't just leave us down here!"

It was no use. The hyena cubs had disappeared, even if their cackling voices had not. Mufasa and Taka froze with shock for a few moments, before turning to each other and sighing.

"Damn it!" Mufasa grumbled, "I can't beleive those three. I swear, when I get out of here..."

Taka took a deep breath and nodded.

"Outwitted by hyenas," Taka sighed in annoyance, shaking his head, "Just kill me now."

"Hello?" came a voice from above the two princes, "Did somebody say something?"

Mufasa and Taka glanced at each other with widened eyes, before running to the side of the pit and calling upward.

"Down here!" Mufasa cried, "We're down here!"

"Assistance, please!" Taka called.

Within moments two figures appeared at the edge of the pit and looked inside. One of the figures was a white lion, while the other was a white elephant.

"Mufasa? Taka?" Kamari called down the pit, "What are you two doing down there? It's kinda late to be stuck in a hole, don't you think?"

Mufasa and Taka jumped up and down, clawing on the side of the pit.

"Kamari!" Mufasa and Taka cried in unison, "Can you help us up?"

Before Kamari could reply, Komo reached into the hole with his trunk and pulled the two princes out. Taka and Mufasa smiled up at the elephant and nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, Komo," Mufasa nodded.

"Yeah," Taka smiled, "I thought we'd be stuck down there all night! Good thing you two came. Thank you!"

Komo and Kamari smiled and nodded.

"Glad we could help," Kamari stated with a smile, "What were you two doing down there, anyway?"

Taka and Mufasa glanced at each other, rubbing the backs of their necks in embarrassment. Neither prince wanted to admit that they had been tricked by the hyena cub. Luckily, they would not have to.

"The stars are coming out," Kamari stated, examining the sky, "You two should be heading home, where it's safe."

The two cubs both gave a sigh of relief, before nodding and running off.

"Thanks again!" Mufasa and Taka called back in unison.

Kamari smiled as he watched the two princes run off to wards Pride Rock. The white lion then turned to his friend and sighed.

"We should be finding a spot to sleep, ourselves," Kamari stated, "Um...I have an idea. Follow me."

Komo nodded and began to follow Kamari. The two found a spot by a large tree and lied down.

"Good night, Komo," Kamari yawned.

Komo trumpeted quietly in reply. Kamari smiled to himself and looked up at the moon. It never looked more beautiful to Kamari. It shone like a crystal, magnifying its purity. Kamari closed his eyes and rested his head in his paws. The moon had always been his shining example. Soon enough, Kamari would have a chance to magnify his own purity...or so he thought. But the sad truth is that every moon has its dark side. And no matter how much its hidden, the dark side will always be there.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Night had fallen. Uru held her two sleeping cubs in her paws, nuzzling them both affectionately. Moments like these made Uru forget all about her troubles. As she wrapped her forearms around the cubs, all of her worries vanished. Now all she had was the feeling of unconditional love for her cubs. Needless to say, Uru liked this feeling much better than the feeling of knowing that the Falme was close. The invasion would arrive in a matter of days. Uru sighed and looked over at Ahadi, would was sleeping soudly several feet away. The queen smiled to herself and rested her head on her cubs.

"It's okay," Uru told herself, "Everything is going to be okay. This land will not fall. My land will not fall. _Our_ land will not fall."

With that, Uru closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She no longer even worried about the Rahidi-imposter, for Uru now had a place to stay in her dreams where he could not get to her. And Uru promised that once the invasion was over, she would help Zhenga to bring down the dark lion who had been killing so many innocent creatures in their sleep. Uru smiled slightly.

"I'm not afraid of you," Uru muttered in her sleep, "You can no longer hurt me. You have no way of getting to me. So I do not fear you. But soon enough, you shall fear me!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kivuli awoke in the middle of the night and sniffed the air. Something was not right. The black hyena could tell. Kivuli slowly got to his feet and took a few steps forward, stopping as he heard a painful squeak. Kivuli looked downward to see his paw on top of Ed's spine, the small cub wriggling to free himself. The black hyena immediately lifted his paw, allowing Ed to scurry forward. Ed glared up at his father and rubbed his injured back. Kivuli smiled at his son apologetically and patted Ed on the head.

"Sorry, Ed," Kivuli sighed, "I didn't see you, there. I was just on my way out to get some air. Would you like to join me?"

Ed nodded vigorously, forgetting all about his back. It was rare that his father would allow Ed out after dark, much less_ invite _Ed out after dark. Ed was not about to pass this opportunity. Kivuli nodded to his son and climbed out of his burrow, Ed following close behind. The black hyena took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. Ed stared at his father in confusion, before looking up at the stars, himself. Kivuli glanced at Ed out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself, nodding to the stars.

"Your mother's up there, y'know," Kivuli stated, pointing to one of the stars with his paw, "I don't know if I've ever told you this, Ed, but your mother was the most beautiful hyena in the world. I take that back...She was the most beautiful hyena in the universe. I wish that I could describe her beauty, but...It's hard to explain...You see that star, up there?"

Ed looked up to see the star that his father was pointing to. It was a bright star that twinkled brilliantly. Although there were brighter stars in the sky, this star stood out the most because of its magnificence. Ed laughed quietly and nodded to his father. Kivuli smiled and shook his head.

"It's not even close to as beautiful as your mother was," Kivuli explained, "Compared to her, that star is nothing more than a disgusting eye sore...Just thought I'd let you know, is all."

Ed smiled and nodded, staring up at the stars in wonder. Kivuli pulled his son close to him, placing a paw on his son's back. The black hyena then sniffed the air and looked over at a nearby tree, before turning his attention back to Ed and pushing his son behind him.

"Stay behind me, Ed," Kivuli whispered to his son, "We've got company."

Ed's eyes widened. The small cub nodded slowly and shrank behind his father. Kivuli turned back to the tree and cleared his throat.

"Not bad," Kivuli smiled, nodding to wards the top of the tree, "You managed to keep your breathing under control, and you do a decent job of camouflaging yourself in those branches. However, you might want to find some way to cover your scent. It's a dead giveaway, really. Now, I suggest that you get down from that tree, before I come up there and drag you down."

A few seconds passed, before a black hyena with a skull masking his face leaped down from the tree. The hyena bared his teeth at Kivuli and snarled, crouching low to the ground. Ed leaned over from behind his father to catch a glimpse of this hyena. The small cub's jaw slowly dropped. Other than his father, Ed had never seen a black hyena before. Kivuli quickly pushed his son back behind his back, before smiling at the skull-clad hyena.

"Well, judging by the skull over your face I assume you work for Kalab," Kivuli stated casually, "It's strange, though. I never expected Old Singed-snout to recruit a black hyena, such as yourself. Well, I suppose that doesn't matter. State your name and purpose. I like to get to know my meals before eating them. It helps with digestion."

The skulled hyena blinked, before taking a few steps forward and sitting down with a smile.

"The name's Nakama," the hyena smiled proudly, "But I suppose that you can call me your demise. I've traveled the world in search of you, you bastard. For it was you who..."

"Stop," Kivuli interrupted, raising his paw, "I know where this is going. I've heard this same thing a million times, already. You're going to talk about how I've somehow wronged you in the past, and how you plan on gaining your revenge on me, how you've spent your entire life tracking me down just so that you can be the one who finally sends me to hell, which will lead me to believe that you've wasted your life and are still a virgin. Am I right?"

Nakama opened his mouth to speak, before slowly closing it averting his eyes. Kivuli sighed and shook his head, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Ed was still behind him. Ed looked up at his father and smiled with a nod, his tongue hanging out. Kivuli smiled back, before turning his attention back to Nakama.

"Pathetic," Kivuli shook his head sadly, "I would have expected better from one of the cubs that I sired."

Nakama's eyes widened with shock, as did Ed's. The skulled hyena took a few steps forward, baring his teeth at Kivuli.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nakama barked defensively, "You? My father? The very idea of it! Me, the son of a sick fuck like you? You're out of your fucking mind!"

Kivuli quickly smacked Nakama's skulled face, knocking the black hyena backward. The skull flew off of Nakama's face and landed several feet away. Nakama quickly rolled to his feet and glared at Kivuli. Kivuli shrugged and examined his paw, glancing at Nakama to examine his facial features. Kivuli smiled slightly, instantly recognizing Nakama now that his skull had been knocked off. Nakama rubbed the side of his face and snarled, continuing to glare at Kivuli.

"Now, now," Kivuli reprimanded, "I won't allow you to use such foul language while a cub is present."

Nakama stopped rubbing his cheek and cocked his head. Kivuli smiled, before looking over his shoulder and addressing Ed.

"Come, Ed," Kivuli smiled calmly, pulling his son to his front, "Meet your older brother, Kivuli the Second."

Ed stared at Nakama curiously, smiling widely. Nakama glared at the small cub, baring his teeth and growling. Ed's stopped smiling and drooped his ears, whimpering quietly. Kivuli stoked Ed's back with his paw and nuzzled his son affectionately, before turning his attention back to Nakama.

"That wasn't very nice, Kivuli," Kivuli stated, resisting the urge to leap forward and tear Nakama apart.

Nakama pounced forward, pushing his face close to Kivuli's. Ed ducked and cowered, placing his paws over his head.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time," Nakama growled, "My name is Nakama!"

Kivuli sighed and stepped backward, pushing Ed back behind him.

"Kivuli, Nakama, whatever!" Kivuli shrugged, "Your name might as well be 'Entree,' the way this meeting is going. Oh that reminds me."

Kivuli turned sideways to place his paws over Ed's ears.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kivuli asked Nakama, pulling his paws off of Ed's ears and returning to normal sitting position, "Shouldn't you be off plotting a way of sneaking back into the Bloody Shadows, like usual?"

Nakama sat down and smirked, looking forward to this conversation.

"Actually, I've given up on sneaking into the Bloody Shadows," Nakama stated matter-of-factly, "You see, I've been welcomed back into the Bloody Shadows with open arms!"

Kivuli's eyes widened with shock, for he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Come...Come again?" Kivuli asked, rubbing his ear with his paw.

"Oh, yes," Nakama nodded with a smirk, "I assure you that's it's quite true. Lord Jinamizi seems to be in the mood to restore others' honor, these days. And not just mine, either. He's given Kalab back his old position in the Bloody Shadows, as well."

Kivuli's jaw dropped. Nakama's smirked even wider, enjoying his father's reaction.

"The three of us have been getting along quite famously," Nakama continued, "It seems that we share a common interest; your slow and painful end. So that is why I am here, Kivuli, Formerly of the Bloody Shadows. I've come to inform you of three things. First, you are hereby exiled from the Bloody Shadows on the grounds that you are suspected of treason. Second, there is no longer a Bloody Shadows. There is only the Empire of Jinamizi. And third, you have three days left on this planet. After those three days have passed, I will be coming for your wretched soul. Just thought I'd let you know. Give you some time to think about it. After all, 'Death Comes in Threes,' right?"

Nakama then cackled wildly. Kivuli closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. It was only just recently that everything seemed to be looking up for him. But now, everything was taking a turn for the worst. He was no longer a part the place that he loved the most, three of his greatest foes had formed an alliance, and perhaps most devastating of all, Jinamizi had vandalized the good name of the Bloody Shadows. Kivuli sigh continued for a few minutes, before a smile slowly spread across his black muzzle. Nakama cocked his head in confusion. Ed stood on his hind legs and tapped on his father's leg. Kivuli smiled at his son, before picking up Ed and placing him on his back. The black hyena then walked over to Nakama and circled him.

"You've told me three things," Kivuli stated, "Now allow me to return the favor. First off, you're an absolute idiot for trusting your two new butt-mates. From what I can tell, you're expendable to them. Think about it. Why else would they send you here all by yourself? Perhaps you do share a common interest, but what about their other interests? How do you know that they haven't been planning this the whole time? Maybe this whole thing is just a win-win situation for them, hmm? Second, I'm not the one who betrayed the rulers of the Bloody Shadows. It is they who betrayed me, along with the rest of their subjects. They've offered nothing but empty promises, while the rest of us have carried the weight of the entire Bloody Shadows on our backs. The tyrannical rule of the Bloody Shadows Family has gone on long enough. You can be sure that once the Vivuli hears of what Jinamizi has been doing, the mountain shall be soaked in the blood of all who stand I their way. And third, I might as well come clean. I am indeed a member of the Vivuli. And proud of it! One day, the Vivuli shall rule over the Bloody Shadows, and justice will finally be delivered. We'll turn it into a land of freedom. It will be the end of slavery, the end of tyranny, the birth of a perfect nation, united under righteous blood lust! No longer will anyone be forced to follow the Jasisi Sheikh's unjust laws! I've started disobeying them, already! I even went so far as to name my favorite cub after the greatest ruler that the Bloody Shadows have ever served under, as well as the most controversial. Edward, the Hyena King!"

Nakama's eyes widened with shock. The black son of Kivuli stepped closer to his father, baring his fangs.

"You've got some nerve," Nakama snarled in Kivuli's face, "I'll see to it that you suffer a slow, agonizing death."

Suddenly, Ed leaned over his father's shoulder and gathered all the saliva in his mouth, before spitting in Nakama's face. Nakama jumped backwards in shock, rubbing his face wildly. Kivuli raised an eyebrow, before pulling Ed off of his back and placing him by his side. The black hyena smiled and patted his son on the head.

"Just when I think that I couldn't be any prouder!" Kivuli laughed proudly, "Couldn't have said it better myself, really. Well done, my perfect son!"

Ed smiled up at his father and snickered. Nakama finished wiping his face and charged to wards Ed, extending his claws and snapping his jaws. Ed sat stared at Nakama, sitting completely still with a cocky smirk on his face. As Nakama was only inches away from having Ed in his jaws, he felt a set of jaws clamp across his neck. He then felt himself being whirled around several times, before being tossed into the tree. Nakama slowly got to his feet, keeping a paw on his back and looking over at Kivuli and Ed. Ed deliberately stuck his tongue out at his half-brother. Kivuli rubbed his paws together and smiled at Nakama.

"Now," Kivuli stated casually, "You'll think twice before trying that again, now won't you?"

Nakama snarled at Kivuli, before shrugging and allowing himself a slight smirk.

"Not matter," Nakama stated, walking over to his father, "It's only a matter of time before you're torn apart by your own kind. Ahh! The mere thought of it is orgasmic!"

Kivuli stared at Nakama in disgust, pulling Ed closer to his leg. Nakama smiled wildly and looked down at the small cub, his eyes widened with delight.

"And once your daddy is dead," Nakama told his half-brother, "You and I will have _lots _of fun together!"

Ed crouched low to the ground and snarled at Nakama. Nakama smiled and shook his head, opening his mouth to speak. Suddenly, a quiet voice spoke up from a few feet away.

"Mr. Kivuli?" the voice asked tiredly, "What's going on out here?"

All three hyenas turned to see Rai sitting several feet away, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Nakama's eyes widened with shock.

"Ra...Raia?" Nakama gasped quietly, his voice full of fear, "That can't be! What the fuck is going on, here?"

Rai looked over at Nakama and cocked her head. Nakama began to back away, before quickly picking up the skull from the ground and fitting it over his head. The skulled hyena gave one final snarl and ran off.

"This isn't over!" Nakama called back to Kivuli, "I'll be back! And with friends!"

Kivuli smirked and rolled his eyes. Rai walked over to the black hyena and looked up at him.

"Who was that, Mr. Kivuli?" Rai asked in confusion.

Kivuli shook his head and looked down at the lioness cub with a smile.

"No one important, Rai," Kivuli stated, patting her on the head, "Just go back to bed."

Rai nodded and let out a quiet yawn, before turning back to her burrow and climbing inside.

Kivuli smiled and picked up Ed by the scruff of his neck, carrying him into his burrow and placing him inside. The black hyena then crawled inside the burrow, himself, curling into a ball and lying down beside Ed. Ed laughed quietly and rested his head on his father's leg. Kivuli looked upward and sighed happily, before turning to his son.

"Well, Ed," Kivuli nodded, "I think that it's safe to assume that this is the greater threat that Edaha was talking about. I can't think of anything more deadly than three of the most merciless assassins joining forces. Except for me, of course! Still, it could be quite a challenge. Definitely worthy of my skill. Your Auntie Sauda was right. I _do_ like this. Oooooh! Just wait 'till Vixen finds out! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Ed closed his eyes and snickered quietly, finding Kivuli's behavior amusing. His father sounded like a cub! Ed wrapped his paws around Kivuli's leg and embraced it tightly. He loved to see his father this happy, no matter what the reason for it was. Ed loved his father in general. And Kivuli returned Ed's love. But sometimes, an important part of love is being able to say goodbye. Kivuli had learned lesson this numerous times. Soon, it would be Ed's turn.

00000000000000000000000000

_Hope you liked it. And even if you didn't, review. Sorry if you didn't like it. I'm on vacation right now, so I'm uber-chilled. ;) I need some feedback to keep this going. Seriously, you've done a great job of reviewing so far. Keep up the good work! ;)_


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

_Hello. Jagabor, here. Forgive typos, review, and enjoy! Hey, I edited the chapter to add an extra section before the invasion. Sorry to do this so late...umm...Would you mind sending me a pm to let me know what you think? Your choice. It would be nice, is all. And it would let me know that you read it. Again, your choice._

_000000000000000000000000000000_

The Calm Before the Storm

The sun had not yet risen over the land, yet the sky was filled with color. Kitimiri and Guedado stood at the front of their army, leading their forces to wards the Pride Lands. The Beast and Lion walked close behind the them, listening to the two kings' conversation.

"I just don't get it, is all," Guedado told his brother, "Why would he refuse to join our army? Not very noble, if you ask me. Cowardly, is more like it."

"Kalab has his reasons," Kitimiri shot back with a low growl, "And whatever they are, we are going to respect them. He's done enough for us as it is. It would be rude if we asked him for anything else."

Guedado paused for a moment, before continuing forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Guedado asked, "He hasn't done anything for us! He knew that the invasion was to take place today, and yet we still haven't gotten a single assassin in our ranks!"

Kitimiri rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze away from his brother.

"Patience, Brother," Kitimiri sighed, "It matters not when Kalab's promise is to be delivered. All that matters as that it will be delivered. And even if it isn't, the Pride Lands will still be ours."

Guedado lowered his head and took a deep breath, before looking forward and coming to a complete stop.

"Speaking of the Pride Lands," Guedado smiled, pointing forward.

Kitimiri looked back at his brother, before looking forward to see Pride Rock in the distance. The large lion sat down and sighed happily, before turning around to face his army.

"There it is, men," Kitimiri stated confidently "Our future home!"

The Falme's army cheered, save for the lionesses, who remained completely silent. Kitimiri cleared his throat, before speaking again.

"Right, then," The large lion nodded, "We assemble our formations here. Lion, you and lead your army to attack from the left. Beast, you and your army shall storm the right. Guedado and I shall lead our forces straight through the center and grab as many cubs as we can."

The Beast and Lion stared at Kitimiri strangely.

"My army?" Lion asked in confusion.

"Yes," Guedado nodded, "Your army. You shall lead the all the lions that you brought from the Nge Lands, as well as the rhinos and elephants. Beast, you shall lead the Falme Kindakindaki's lions and leopards, as well as the Jackals of Jent. Kitimiri and I shall lead the lionesses directly to wards the Pride Landers, since we can afford to lose them. We shall make of presence known, first. When we give the signal, you and your armies shall come in from the left and right. This is a useful guerrilla tactic. Perfect for what we have planned."

Lion dragged his paw across the ground and smiled widely.

"Very well," Lion nodded, "I'll follow orders for a little longer. Just be sure that I get what's coming to me!"

Kitmiri and Guedado glanced at each other, smiling slightly.

"Oh, you'll get what's coming to you, all right," Kitimiri smiled, "It's a promise!"

Lion nodded and turned to wards the army, before looking back at Kitimiri.

"It's a shame that I had to leave Haini in the Nge Lands," Lion sighed, "He wanted to see the invasion so badly. He deserves a reward, too, after the information he gathered. I'm...proud of him. But I suppose he must stay where he is safe. Still...It's a shame."

Kitimiri nodded slowly. Lion shrugged and walked over to his army, pacing back and forth to examine them. He was satisfied with what he saw. Each one of them was the image of power, and Lion respected power above all things. He was looking forward to leading them. Guedado and Kitimiri started to walk over to the lionesses, before noticing the Beast staring upward and sniffing the air. The two kings approached the strange creature and cocked their heads.

"What's the matter?" Kitimiri asked, "You smell something?"

The Beast continued to sniff the air, before nodding.

"The Pride Lands," the Beast breathed, "Beyond it's northern border. I smell it. There's an elephant graveyard there, isn't there?"

Kitimiro and Guedado glanced at each other, before turning back to the Beast.

"Yeah, there is," Guedado nodded, "Why?"

The Beast stood on his hind legs and inhaled a large amount of air through his nose, before sitting down.

"That's the land I want," The Beast stated, "You said I could have an area near the Pride Lands, right? That's the one I want. The Elephant Graveyard."

Kitimiri and Guedado stared at the Beast in confusion, before nodding slowly.

"Sure," Kitimiri shrugged, "If that's the land you want, than that's the land you'll get. As soon as the Pride Lands under Falme rule, that is."

The Beast nodded and turned around, walking to wards his army.

"Naturally," the Beast called back casually, "Once I have helped you to gain your kingdom, you shall give me mine."

The Beast did not even bother to examine his army. His mind was only on one thing; the Elephant Graveyard.

_An elephant graveyard, _the Beast thought to himself,_ Just like the one he used to rule over...Akida...My friend...I'll find whoever killed you...And they shall pay for their crimes!_

The two kings of the Falme Kindakindaki watched the Beast sat in front of his army and whispered to each other.

"Strange," Guedado said quietly, "Why would he want to rule over a bunch of skeletons?"

"I know not," Kitimiri sighed, "I care about it just as much as I know about it. Why should it matter, anyway? It's not like we'll really need to give up anything that we would have wanted. I say we just give him the graveyard. We weren't going to use it, anyway. Like you said, there isn't anything there but a bunch of skeletons. Now, come on. We need to prepare these lionesses for slaughter."

Guedado smiled with a nod and followed his brother as he walked to wards the mass of lionesses. The lionesses stared at their kings with fear-filled eyes. Kitimiri and Guedado smirked, before roaring loudly. The lionesses took a few steps backward and lowered their heads. Guedado stepped forward and addressed his subjects.

"Listen up, you useless pieces of filth!" Guedado growled, "Should war break out, you are to stand your ground and fight. Any and all deserters shall lose more than just there lives. Any disobedience shall be met with execution. You are to protect your betters at all cost. Your job is to defend and die. You shall defend because it is Rahidi's will...And you shall die because it is Faraji's will! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The lionesses averted their eyes to the ground and bowed.

"Yes, my wise and just king," the lionesses stated in unison, "Our only reason for living is to serve you and your wise and just brother. We must carry out your every whim in order to repay your kindness to wards us. You are truly wise and just."

Guedado nodded with satsfaction and turned to his brother.

"I'd say they get the basic idea," Guedado stated, "Would you like to add anything, Brother?"

Kitimiri paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Actually," Kitimiri smiled, "There is something I'd like to add!"

The lionesses leaned in expectantly. Guedado smiled, knowing what his brother was about to say. Kitimiri dug his claws into the ground and threw his head back, laughing manically.

"THE PRIDE LANDS SHALL FALL TO TO FALME!" Kitimiri proclaimed proudly, "IN THE NAME OF RAHIDI! IN THE NAME OF FARAJI!"

"PRAISE THE GREAT KINGS!" the lionesses replied quickly, covering their heads fearfully.

The two kings of the Falme roared loudly and turned to their large invasion force to see that the formations had been assembled. Kitimiri and Guedado nodded to each other and turned to wards Pride Rock.

"Our time has finally come," Kitimiri called back to the three armies, "Come. Our new home awaits!"

With that, the two brothers lead their forces to wards the Pride Lands. They would arrive by sunset, for they needed the element of surprise in order to strike. Unfortunately for the Falme, their chances of surprising the Falme were about to be shattered, as Zuzu quickly turned in mid-air to fly back to wards the Pride Lands and warn her king.

0000000000000000000000000000

Rafiki leaned himself over a branch of his tree and stared up at the sky. The Falme was coming. He could feel it. The baboon quickly grabbed his walking stick and ran off. Before he could join in the war, there was something that he had to get. Something that he would only use if forced to. And Rafiki knew that he would be forced to.

"Ah ask for your forgiveness in advice, oh Great Spirits," Rafiki whispered, "But Ah must do watevah ah ken to protect dis land. Please. Cover your all-seeing eyes. You will not like this."

00000000000000000000000000000

The Royal Family sat at the edge of Pride Rock and overlooked their kingdom. The lions had all gathered below them and were sitting beside their mates and children. Uru let out a heavy sigh. It was time. The queen of the Pride Lands roared to gain her subjects attention, before looking down at them from Pride Rock and addressing them.

"The Falme could arrive at any hour," Uru stated, "I'm sorry, but time is running out. We must make top priority the safety of our children. I am sure that you all know where your cubs are scheduled to be hidden. If anyone isn't, see me immediately. The rest of you are to take your cubs to a safe location. Be careful, and be sure that your cubs are well hidden. I'm sorry to have to ask you all to do this. But the Falme has left us no choice. Now, go!"

The lions and lionesses nodded, before lifting their cubs off of the ground and quickly scattering in all directions. Uru sighed sadly and turned to her own cubs. Mufasa and Taka drooped their ears and looked up at their mother.

"M...Mother," Taka stammered, "Wh...What happens if someone finds us? What...What will they do to us?"

"Yeah," Mufasa added, "And what about our friends? They won't be hurt, will they?"

Uru lowered her head, shuddering at the thought, before turning to her cubs and nuzzling them both affectionately.

"Hush, now," Uru cooed, "Don't say such silly things. There is nothing to worry about. You and all your friends will be safe. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Mufasa and Taka smiled slightly and embraced their mother's muzzle. Uru purred happily, a tear slipping down her cheek. She wished that her cubs would nort have to go through all this. They had been through enough, already. The two cubs released their mother's muzzle and looked up at their father, who was standing in front of them. Ahadi slowly lowered himslef to wrap his forearm around Mufasa and pull him in tightly. Mufasa wrapped his paws around his father's arm and smiled, before looking down at his younger brother, who lowered his head sadly to bury it in his paws. Seeing his father display his affection to wards his brother only reminded Taka of how little affection Ahaid had for him. Mufasa closed his eyes and thought for a moment as his father realeased him. When Mufasa opened his eyes, he was surprised at what he saw. Ahadi was extending his paw over Taka. Within seconds, the king's large paw covered Taka's head and slowly rubbed it. Uru was also surprised by this gesture, but perhaps no one was as surprised as Taka. The dark-furred cub smiled slightly. He felt himself being filled with warmth, even if the sun had not risen yet. Unfortunately, the moment did not last too long, as Ahadi pulled his paw away from Taka and turned away. Mufasa walked over his brother and nudged him, smiling with a wink. Taka smiled back and nodded. Uru looked over at her cubs, before walking over to her mate and brushing against him affectionately. Ahadi twitched and cocked his head, surprised by Uru's actions. Uru looked up at her mate and smiled, mouthing, "Thank you." Ahadi sighed and nodded slowly. Suddenly, a voice from behind called to the Royal Family.

"King Ahadi. Queen Uru," The voice stated, "Good morning."

The Royal Family turned around to see Rahidi address them with a bow, Zira sitting to his left. Rahidi returned to an upright position and looked over at the king and queen, his eyes still. Ahadi and Uru nodded to the lion and stepped closer to him.

"Oh, it's you, Rahidi," Uru smiled, "I assume that your hear to drop off Zira?"

Rahidi paused for a moment and looked down at his daughter. Zira arched her head back as far as she could to look back up at him. Rahidi smiled and nodded to Uru, pushing Zira forward with his paw.

"Yes, Queen Uru," Rahidi nodded confidently, "I entrust my daughter to you."

Zira smiled at her father, before running over to Mufasa and Taka to sit by them. Uru sighed and looked down at the three cubs, before turning back to Rahidi.

"Thank you, Rahidi," Uru stated, "You are doing the right thing. I'll see to it that she and the other cubs are safe."

Rahidi smiled and nodded, before turning around to walk down Pride Rock.

"Well, I'd better get down their with the army," Rahidi sighed, "The Falme approaches. Goodbye, Zira...Stay safe."

Rahidi began to walk down Pride Rock, before stopping as his daughter called after him.

"Dad, wait!" Zira called, "I have to give you something!"

Rahidi turned to his daughter and cocked his head in confusion. Zira smiled and quickly ran over to her father. As Zira neared him, Rahidi lowered his head to her level. Zira leaped forward and wrapped her paws around her father's face to give him a lick on the cheek. Rahidi pulled his head backward in surprise and stared down at his daughter. Zira merely smiled at her father, before brushing against his leg and running back to Mufasa and Taka. Rahidi looked over at Uru, who smiled at him and nodded. The dark lion slowly turned around and walked down Pride Rock, all the while thinking of what Zira had just done.

_She's the second lioness to ever do that to me!_ Rahidi thought to himself, _Zira...She's so much like her mother...Zhenga...I wasn't there to protect you...I should have been, but I wasn't...I won't make the same mistake twice! I'm not going to lose anyone else! In the name of Rahidi the Wise, I'm going to protect those I love!_

Uru took a deep breath, before addressing the three cubs.

"Come along, you three," Uru sighed, "I need to get you to safety."

Uru looked up at the sky as she walked down Pride Rock. The three cubs glanced at each other, before slowly nodding and following the queen. Ahadi looked over his shoulder to watch his mate and the cubs leave, letting out a heavy sigh as he did so. Suddenly, the king heard a screeching voice coming to wards him.

"KING AHADI! KING AHADI" the voice cried, "I have urgent news!"

Ahadi looked upward to see Zuzu flying to wards him. The small hornbill landed in front of the king and began to hop around, flapping her wings wildly. Ahadi raised an eyebrow at his majordomo, before clearing his throat to speak.

"What is it, Zuzu?" Ahadi asked the hornbill.

Zuzu stopped hopping and took a deep breath, before shrieking loudly.

"I'VE SPOTTED THE FALME'S ARMY!" Zuzu squawked, "THEY'RE ALMOST HERE!"

Ahadi's eyes widened. The king walked over to the edge of Pride Rock, squinting to notice a large mass of creatures in the distance. Ahadi snarled quietly, before turning back to his majordomo.

"Gather our army!" Ahadi ordered, "Bring them to Pride Rock, immediately! We need to act fast!"

Zuzu gave a salute, before flapping her wings wildly and flying off.

"The army...Right!" Zuzu stated nervously as she flew off, "I...I must find Kumi!"

Ahadi watched as his majordomo flew off, before turning his attention to the bottom of Pride Rock. A small portion of the army was waiting there, already. The king let out a heavy sigh, smiling confidently as he stared at the distant army.

"Come, Falme," Ahadi snickered quietly, "Bring all your forces...We'll be ready for you!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kimondo was awoken by Banzai, who pounced on his father's head and began to tug on the adult hyena's ear.

"Curmon, Dad!" Banzai managed to mumble through his father's ear, "Yogoota git up!"

Kimondo slowly opened one eye and looked at his son's annoyed expression, before getting to his feet and yawning.

"Good morning, Son," Kimondo yawned, "Is something wrong?"

Banzai rolled his eyes and placed both paws on his father's snout, pushing Kimondo's head upward to see a small hornbill circling above their general area.

"THE FALME IS COMING!" the hornbill cried, "BATTLE STATIONS, EVERYONE!"

With that, the hornbill flew off to warn the other animals. Kimondo's eyes widened with shock.

"What?" Kimondo gasped, whiling around wildly, "They're coming? Now? That's impossible! I..."

Kimondo was icut off by Banzai, who wrapped his paws around his father's snout to silence him.

"Dad!" Banzai groaned, glaring at his father, "Stop that! Everyone's staring!"

Kimondo looked over at the other hyenas to see that his son was right; the other hyenas were staring at him with lowered eyelids. Kimondo lowered his head sadly and sighed as Banzai released his snout. The hyenas continued to stare at him, until a one-eared hyena cleared his throat to speak.

"Alright," Jozi stated formally, "It seems that our enemies shall arrive sooner than we expected. We'll have to act now. Everyone present your cubs. I'll get them to the Elephant Graveyard. Thimba, Eruvu, Ajia, you come with me. The rest of you are to report to Pride Rock and prepare for war. If I'm not back before the Falme arrives, don't panic. I shall return shortly. Understand? Good! Now, present your cubs."

The hyenas nodded slowly and pushed their cubs forward, saying their goodbyes to them and telling them to go to Jozi. As he walked to wards the group of cubs, Banzai looked back at his father and took a deep breath.

"D..Dad?" Banzai sighed, "Promise me that you'll just stay out of the way. I don't want you to get killed."

Kimondo's eyes widened, for his son's words hurt him more than a fall into a cactus field. The hyena looked to wards the ground, now realizing that his son had no faith in him. He felt too shocked to the reply. Nonetheless, Kimondo nodded sadly. Banzai smiled at his father, before a voice called for him.

"Banzai, hurry up!" Shenzi yelled, "We don't got all day!"

Banzai immediately turned around and ran to wards his friend, lowering his eyes apologetically.

"Sorry, Shenzi," Banzai sighed, "I was just saying goodbye to my dad."

Shenzi glared at Banzai, before lowering her ears with regret. She felt sorry for interrupting Banzai's moment with his father. She had never had one with her father, so she could not really understand how important those moments are. Still, she had the feeling that she had done something wrong. The female cub placed her paw on Banzai's shoulder to make him feel better. Luckily, that was all it took, as Banzai's face immediately lit up. The two friends smiled at each other. Jozi looked over at his clan to make sure that all the cubs had been brought to him, before turning towards the Elephant Graveyard and walking off with Thimba, Eruvu, and Ajia close behind.

"Come," Jozi called back to the cubs, "We don't have much time."

The cubs all glanced at each other, before taking deep breaths and following their clan-leader, glancing back at their parents as they did so. Banzai and Shenzi quickly ran to Jozi's side, as something had just occurred to them.

"Uncle Jozi?" Shenzi asked, "We're gonna stop to pick up Ed, right?"

Jozi smiled down at his niece and nodded.

"Of course," Jozi smiled, "Kivuli's burrow is on the way. Ed will join us there."

Shenzi and Banzai both gave a sigh of relief. They would have been devastated if their best friend was not coming with them. The two cubs continued to walk beside Jozi, Thimba, Ajia, Eruvu and the other cubs following close behind. They all took one final glance behind them to see the other hyenas walking to wards Pride Rock, before continuing to wards the Elephant Graveyard. A tingle went down the spines of those who were old enough to remember the desolate wasteland. They were not looking forward to returning to their old prison. Except for Banzai and Shenzi, of course. They couldn't wait to return to their old playground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uru led the three to an area not too far behind Pride Rock. This area was filled with boulders and cactuses, which would have been the perfect place to hide behind. However, that was not what Uru had in mind. The queen walked over to one of the boulders and pushed it out of the way with her paws. It took a while for the queen to push the boulder aside, as it was very heavy. Once Uru had managed to move the large stone a few feet away, she panted heavily and turned to the cubs.

"Alright," Uru breathed, "Here we are."

Mufasa, Taka, and Zira cocked their heads in confusion, before slowly walking over to Uru and looking over to where the boulder once was. Their eyes widened at the sight of a deep hole, just wide enough for the three of them to fit inside.

"Whoa!" Mufasa gasped, jumping to the hole, "I can't believe it! This is perfect!"

"Yeah," Taka nodded, climbing into the hole, " I had no idea that this hole was even here!"

Zira climbed into the hole also, before cocking her head in confusion.

"How long has this been here, anyway?" Zira asked Uru.

Uru stopped panting and smiled at the three cubs.

"Me and Zhenga dug this hole when we were cubs," Uru explained, "It was like a 'secret headquarters' for us. We used to just place bunch of leaves over it to keep it hidden, but I've decided that it would be more secure with a boulder over it. Don't worry. The boulder is much too large to fall into the hole, and the hole is deep enough for the three of you to have leg-room. You'll be completely hidden once I put the boulder over the hole. As long as you keep quiet, that is."

Uru walked over to the boulder and placed both paws on the side of it. The three cubs glanced at each other skeptically as Uru pushed the boulder closer to the hole.

"But what about air?" Taka spoke up.

"And food?" Mufasa added.

Uru stopped pushing the boulder and smiled at the cubs, poking her head into the hole to nuzzle them affectionately.

"Don't worry," Uru told the cubs, "I'll leave just enough of the boulder off of the hole for the three of you to get air. And as for food..."

Uru walked over to another boulder and pulled a zebra leg out from behind it, before walking over to the hole and dropping it in. The three cubs smiled up at Uru, who smiled back down at them.

"Ration it out, now," Uru advised, "We have no idea how long it will take for us to chase the invaders out. But don't worry. You'll be safe."

Uru then gave each of the cubs an affectionate lick, before turning back to the boulder and giving it a final shove to push it over the hole. Taka, Mufasa, and Zira glanced at each other and sighed.

"I hope she's right," Mufasa breathed, "I don't want to run into Guedado, again."

Taka shoved his brother and smirked confidently.

"Of course she's right!" Taka exclaimed, "She's our mother! She's always right!"

Mufasa looked to wards the ground, before smiling at his brother and nodding.

"Yeah," Mufasa nodded, "You're right, Taka. Guess it runs in the family!"

The three cubs laughed and rolled around in their small space. Outside of the hole, Uru sighed and began to walk back to wards Pride Rock. Suddenly, Kumi landed beside her and bowed.

"Queen Uru," Kumi stated, "Zuzu and I have successfully warned the leaders of each clan. They are all their the way to Pride Rock."

Uru gave a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Thank you, Kumi," Uru said to the majordomo, "You've done well."

Kumi smiled and looked over at the boulder that Uru had hidden the cubs under, before bowing and flying off.

"I must be off," Kumi called back, "Have to check on the hatchlings, you know!"

Uru watched the hornbill fly off, before taking a deep breath and running to wards Pride Rock. The time was drawing near, She would be needed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Kivuli sat with his head lowered, allowing Rai to place her paws into a red fruit and spread its juices in patterns over his face. The last picture that Rai made on Kivuli's head with the fruit went on his forehead, and was in the shape of a mountain. Kivuli smiled as Rai finished and turned to a pile of plants that he had picked that morning.

"Thank you, Rai," Kivuli nodded to the lioness cub, "I never feel right going into war without the proper war-paint. Of course, I usually draw it in blood, but this works, too."

Rai giggled and nodded to the black hyena. Kivuli pawed at the pile of plants until he had dug out a few plants with purple flowers and green stems. These particular plants were highly poisonous. They were so poisonous, in fact, that a single serving of it's juices could instantly kill a rhino. Fortunately, Kivuli had built up an immunity to such poisons in his youth, so he had no fears about ringing out its juices into his mouth and spreading it over his teeth with his tongue. When he had finished, Kivuli spat out the excess juices and wiped his mouth with his paw.

"Bleck!" Kivuli grumbled, "This stuff may be useful in battle, but it still tastes like the wrong end of a warthog!"

Rai smiled slightly and cocked her head. Suddenly, a wild laugh came form behind her and Kivuli. The two turned around to see Ed rolling in laughter at his father's statement. Kivuli smiled at his son, before noticing a thorn sticking out of Ed's paw. The black hyena quickly ran to his son and lifted Ed's injured paw upward.

"Ed!" Kivuli gasped, "How did that happen?"

Ed merely shrugged and laughed as if nothing were wrong. Kivuli examined the thorn in Ed's paw carefully, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's gonna need some treatment," Kivuli stated with a sigh, "Hold still, Ed."

"Wait!" Rai callled to Kivuli, leaping forward to sit beside him.

Kivuli looked down at the lioness cub and cocked his head in confusion. Ed laughed and imitated his father. Rai looked up at Kivuli and dragged her paw across the ground in front of her.

"Could I try treating it?" Rai asked hopefully, "Please?"

Kivuli released Ed's paw and thought over Rai's request. The black hyena rubbed the back of his neck reluctantly.

"I dunno, Rai," Kivuli sighed, "Ed's kinda important to me."

Ed laughed and brushed against his father's leg. Rai lowered her ears, before raising them and smiling at the black hyena, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Aw, I promise I'll be careful!" Rai stated, sitting up straight and smiling with all her teeth showing, "Please? Please? Please?"

Kivuli's eyes widened with surprise, still not over how much Rai reminded him of Raia. Ed cocked his head and looked up at his father, before running over to Rai and sitting next to her. The hyena cub then turned to his father and mimicked Rai's hopeful smile. Kivuli paused for a moment, covering his snout with his paw and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Very well, Rai," Kivuli groaned, "Just be very careful. I'm sure neither of us want Ed to be in any more pain."

Ed laughed and began to chew on his hind leg. Rai shook her head and examined Ed's paw carefully, before pinning it down and quickly pulling the thorn out. Ed let out a cry of pain, before smiling and staring at his paw in confusion. Rai smiled and walked over to the pile of plants, picking up a green leaf and bringing it over to Ed. The lioness cub then squeezed the leaf over Ed's paw, causing the juices to drip over the spot where the thorn once was. Ed winced and pulled back his paw, before slowly placing it on the ground and laughing quietly. There was not even a mark on the hyena cub's paw. Kivuli stared at Rai in shock, before walking over to her and patting her head.

"Very nicely done, Rai!" Kivuli exclaimed, "It's just as I thought. You have knack for this kind of thing!"

Rai smiled to herself. She had never been praised like this before. She felt strangely happy with what she had done. She had helped someone. Rai now knew what it was like to shine. Ed ran over to his father an tugged on his leg. Kivuli looked down at his son with a smile and shook his head, before placing a paw on Ed's head and chuckling to himself.

"Yes, yes. You were very brave, Ed," Kivuli stated proudly, "Which'll be a good trait, later. Chicks dig that kinda stuff!"

Ed stuck his tongue out and pointed to the inside of his mouth, making a gagging noise as he did so. Kivuli grinned at his son's reaction, before hearing voices from a few feet away.

"Hey, Ed!" one of the voices called, "Over here!"

"We bin lookin' for ya!" the other voice added.

Kivuli, Ed, and Rai turned to the direction of the voices to see a large group of hyenas walking to wards them. Most of the hyenas were cubs, like the two of them who were running to wards Ed. The two cub leaped forward to stand in front of Ed.

"Yo, Ed," Banzai nodded, "Que pasa?"

Ed cocked his head in confusion. Banzai rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" Banzai tried again, "You ready to go the Elephant Graveyard?"

Ed smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Great!" Shenzi exclaimed, "Uncle Jozi is gonna take us there."

Kivuli looked up from the three cubs to see a one-eared hyena approach him.

"Good morning, Kivuli," Jozi stted formally, "As I promised, I am here to escort Ed to a safe location."

Kivuli scratched his ear with his hind leg and nodded. Jozi lowered his head to Ed and smiled.

"Alright, then," Jozi told Ed, "You and the other cubs are going to a secret place in the Elephant Graveyard, where it's safe."

Ed nodded with a laugh. Kivuli rolled his eyes, not believing that Jozi had mentioned "the Elephant Graveyard" and "safe" in the same sentence. The black hyena shook his head, before turning to his son and opening his mouth to speak. Ed raised a paw and darted his eyes from his father to his friends, before giving his father a pleading look. It was Ed's way of asking his father not to say anything that would embarrass him. Kivuli got the message and closed his mouth, thinking of what he could say to convey his affection for Ed, but not embarrass his son. Finally the black hyena got an idea.

"Ed," Kivuli smiled at his son, placing a paw on Ed's shoulder, "Hig eree yip hif eruyay."

Ed smiled back at his father and nodded.

"Hig eree, zif!" Ed laughed.

Kivuli patted his osn's head and pushed him over to his friends. Jozi smiled at the three cubs, before noticing Rai sitting several feet away.

"Shouldn't she be in one of the hiding groups?" Jozi asked Kivuli, pointing to Rai.

Kivuli's eyes widened. He had forgotten to present Rai to Uru.

"She certainly should!" came a voice from above the hyenas.

The hyenas looked upward to see Zuzu flying to wards them. The small hornbill landed in front of Kivuli and glared at him with her wings crossed.

"Why didn't you present her this morning?" Zuzu snapped, before pausing, "And what is all that mess on your face?"

Kivuli lowered his head and sighed, resisting the urge to rip Zuzu apart. The black hyena then smiled at Zuzu and shrugged.

"Sorry," Kivuli nodded, "I was a bit...busy. Would you...happen to know where she is to be hidden?"

"Of course I do!" Zuzu yelled in an offended tone, "I'm the king's majordomo!"

Kivuli rolled his eyes and grabbed Rai by the scruff of her neck, placing her in front of Zuzu.

"Wonderful," Kivuli stated with a fake smile, "Would you mind taking her there? I myself must be getting to the war-front."

Zuzu glared at Kivulli and ruffled her feather's, before nodding and turning to Rai.

"I suppose so," Zuzu groaned, "Come along, Dearie."

With that Zuzu flew off. Rai looked back at Kivuli in confusion. Kivuli smiled and waved his paw forward, signaling her to follow Zuzu. Rai nodded to the black hyena and ran after the hornbill. Kivuli watched Rai run off, before turning back to Jozi.

"You just take care of Ed," Kivuli told Jozi, glancing down at his son.

Jozi nodded reassuringly, before turning to his guards and the cubs.

"Alright," Jozi stated, "Follow me. We need to get you all to the Elephant Graveyard."

With that, Jozi and his group continued to walk to wards the Elephant Graveyard. Ed brushed against his father's leg as he passed by, before running off to join his friends. Kivuli smiled to himself and watched the group disappear into the distance, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, all alone, now," Kivuli said to himself, "Might as well go wait for Na...Whatever the hell he calls himself, nowadays."

Kivuli started to walk off, before being hearing a voice call after him.

"Kivuli!" the voice called, "I'd like a word with you!"

Kivuli turned around to see a white lion and a white elephant standing by a large tree. They didn't look happy. Kivuli rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What do you two want?" Kivuli asked in an annoyed tone, "I can't marry you, if that's what you're after."

Komo glared at the black hyena and took a few steps forward, before being stopped by Kamari.

"Peace, Komo." Kamari smiled at his friend, before turning to Kivuli, "We've come to inform you that we'll remain close to Ahadi at all times. If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through us! We'll tear you apart, if we have too!"

Kivuli stared at the two albinos as they glared at him. The black hyena lowered his eyelids with disinterest.

"You've got me all wrong," Kivuli stated dryly, "But I guess I had you all wrong, too, Kamari. Over our little fear of blood, our we?"

Kamari shifted his stance and nodded, having been reminded of something.

"Indeed I am," Kamari stated, "I had a little help from Mohatu!"

Kivuli's eyes widened with shock. Kamari smirked and sat down.

"I see you recognize the name," Kamari nodded, "That's interesting. You see, he didn't just help me over my bloodlust. He also told me the truth!"

Kivuli took a few steps backward and eyed Kamari carefully.

"What truth?" Kivuli asked.

"That he was my father," Kamari growled, extending the claws in his left paw, "And that you lied to me!"

Kivuli paused and stared at Kamari strangely, before speaking.

"That's it?" Kivuli asked, "He didn't tell you about your mother? Or where you came from? Or even how I came upon you?"

Kamari's eyes widened. Kivuli smirked and shook his head, turning to walk away.

"Don't worry," Kivuli smiled back at Kamari, "I won't be going anywhere near Ahadi. You have my Assassin's Oath on that. As I matter of fact, I'm going to be as far away from the war as possible. I got some business to take care of, and I'd like to take care of it in private. Do me a favor, will ya? If you see a black hyena wearing a skull over his face, tell him that I'll be waiting for him in the gorge. You'd be being really helpful, if you so choose to be."

Kamari stared at Kivuli in confusion, before nodding slowly.

"I...guess I can do that," Kamari shrugged.

Kivuli grinned casually at Kamari, before turning around and walking to wards the gorge.

"I've always liked you, Kamari," Kivuli chuckled as he walked off, "Tell ya what. If you survive this war, I'll tell you everything I know about you and your birthplace. See you later, Phantom of the Eastern Sands!"

Kamari's eyes widened with shock at Kivuli comment. The white lion looked to wards the ground to consider why Kivuli would say offer to do like that, beofre remembering what Mohatu had told him.

_"Kivuli had no reason to tell you the truth. But trust me. He will eventually. He'll tell you much more than I am able to. He's a good creature."_

When he raised his head to call after the black hyena, Kivuli had disappeared. Kamari shook his head in disbelief. Suddenly, Komo tapped on Kamari's shoulder with his trunk and pointed to Kamari's left paw, which still had extended claws. Kamari looked up at Komo and quickly retracted his claws, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"Oh, I guess I got a bit carried away," Kamari stated, "Sorry...We should be going to Pride Rock to join the rest of the army. Come on."

Komo followed his friend as he walked to wards Pride Rock. All the while, Komo wondered why he had never seen Kamari extend the claws in his right paw. That always bothered Komo, even if the elephant had no idea why it bothered him. Komo had always assumed that it was just a coincidence, but lately the elephant was getting the feeling that there was some deeper reason why Kamari never used his right claws. Komo was right. There was a deeper reason behind Kamari reluctance to extend the claws in his right paw. And soon enough, everyone would find out what it was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jozi and his group arrived at the Elephant Graveyard and stopped at a circle of skulls. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed looked up at the clan leader in confusion.

"Why'd we stop?" Shenzi asked, "Are we here already?"

Jozi looked down at his niece and nodded with a sigh, before turning to the mass of cubs.

"All of you are to hide in that skull," Jozi told the cubs, pointing to large, grey skull, "Near the back is a tunnel that leads underground. If anything is to go wrong, quickly go through it. But only in an emergency. Where the tunnel leads is not a safe place. Do I make myself clear?"

The hyena cubs nodded slowly and walked into the large skull to hide near the back of it. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed stayed behind to listen to what Jozi was about to say to his "more than capable bodyguards."

"Now, I want each of you to go hide in a different skull," Jozi stated to the three hyena brothers, "I anyone gets to close to that skull, you are to storm them and make sure that the cubs have enough time to escape."

Thimba, Ajia, and Eruvu each gave a salute to Jozi and ran into separate skulls. Jozi let out a heavy sigh and looked down at his niece and her friends. The clan-leader lowered his head to them and whispered.

"I've got a job for you three," Jozi stated, "If anything should go wrong, make sure that the other cubs get to safety. I'm going to trust that you can all do that. After all, it was the three of you who saved the entire clan once before!"

The three cubs smiled and nodded. Shenzi hugged her uncle's head, before leading Banzai and Ed into the skull that the cubs were hiding in.

"Man, that's awesome!" Banzai exclaimed, "He pretty much said that we're better than everyone else! You're uncle's pretty cool, Shenzi!"

Shenzi rolled her eyes and blew a strand of fur from her face, before looking back at the group of cubs. Ed and Banzai also looked back. The trio smiled to themselves. The other cubs looked like they were going to wet themselves.

"Eru hig jiji!" Ed commented with a laugh.

Shenzi and Banzai snickered quietly and nodded at Ed.

"You got that right!" Shenzi laughed, "To think that they're hyenas!"

The group of cubs turned to the trio and bared their teeth, growling quietly. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed each raised a warning eyebrow at the cubs as they approached them. The cub immediately backed down and adverted their eyes to the ground, looking even more scared than before.

"Yeah, that's what we thought!" Banzai laughed.

Jozi's ear twitched as he walked to wards Pride Rock. The one-eared hyena sighed and slowly shook his head, before running off to join the other hyenas.

0000000000000000000000000

Rai traveled forward, keeping her eyes on the hornbill flying in front of her to follow it. Suddenly, Zuzu landed in front of a den and turned to Rai. Rai stopped in her tracks and cocked her head in confusion.

"Right through here, Dearie," Zuzu smiled, pointing to the inside of the den, "Just go to the back and push aside the leaves. There's a little tunnel behind them. Just go through there and you'll be safe."

Rai took a step forward, before pausing reluctantly and lowering her head. Zuzu flapped over to the lioness cub and placed a wing on Rai's back and gently nudging her forward.

"It's okay," Zuzu stated reassuringly, "You won't be alone. There are two other cubs like you waiting in there. Go on, now. You may even make some new friends. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Rai's ears perked up. The thought of making new friends was very appealing to her, who had known so little true friends in her life. Rai glanced at Zuzu, before venturing into the den. Zuzu smiled with a nod and turned around to fly off.

"That's a good girl," Zuzu smiled, "Don't worry. You won't have to stay there long."

With that, Zuzu flew off to ward Pride Rock. Rai looked over her shoulder to watch the bird disappear, before turning back to the inside of the den and continuing forward. When she got to the back, Rai looked around for the leaves the Zuzu was talking about. The lioness cub eventually noticed two leaf-covered branches hanging downward. Rai slowly approached the branches and pushed them aside to see the tunnel that Zuzu had mentioned. The light-brown cub paused for a moment, before continuing forward. She had only taken a few steps, when she heard voices.

"What was that?" the first voice asked.

"Shh!" the second voice shushed, "Someone's coming!...Hello? Who's there?"

Rai cocked her head curiously and continued to walk forward. Within moments, Rai arrived at the back of the tunnel to see the sources of the two voices; two lioness cubs. The two lioness cubs eyed Rai strangely, before stepping closer to her and cocking their heads. Rai pulled her head into her shoulders defensively, now feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh, it's just you," said the lioness with tan-brown fur, "The one who always hung around Tojo, right?"

Rai gulped, before nodding slowly. The two other cubs smiled.

"I'm Sarafina," smiled the cub with the yellowish fur, before pointing to the cub next to her, "This is my friend, Sarabi."

"Hello," Sarabi nodded with a smile.

Rai raised her head a bit and smiled slightly, taking a few steps forward.

"Nice to meet you," Rai stated, "My full name is Raia the Seventeenth, but you can call me Rai if you want."

"Rai, huh?" Sarabi asked, "That's a nice name...Can I ask you something?"

Rai cocked her head, before nodding. Sarabi took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Why were you always hanging around Tojo?" Sarabi asked.

Rai's eyes widened. She had not expected that to come up. She hoped that it wouldn't. Rai rubbed the back of her neck nervously, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"He's my friend..." Rai explained slowly, before shaking her head, "No, I mean he used to be my friend. We're not friends, anymore...And we never will be again."

Sarabi and Sarafina glanced at each other, before looking back to Rai.

"What happened?" Sarafina asked, "Did you guys have a fight, or something?"

Rai raised an eyebrow at Sarafina, smiling slightly.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Rai nodded, "And, in case you hadn't noticed, he sort of treated me worse than dirt!"

Sarafina winced and shook her head regretfully.

"Oh...Right, sorry," Sarafina shook her head, "Sorry about that. Well, it's good that you got rid of him, then...Do you have any other friends, by any chance?"

Rai thought for a moment. She considered mentioning Kivuli, but decided against it. Her relationship with the black hyena would have been too difficult to explain. Rai took a deep breath, before shaking her head. Sarafina and Sarabi smiled at Rai and wlaked over to her, both placing a paw on one her shoulders.

"Well, you do now!" Sarabi smiled with a wink.

"Yeah," Sarafina added, "It's time you found out what it's like to have some real friends! Not completely slime-balls, like that Tojo!"

Rai's eyes widened. The light-brown cub could not believe what she was hearing. She was actually making friends! It was the greatest feeling in the world for Rai. Her life was brightening up. Rai was shining.

"Tha...Thank you," Rai smiled contently, "That sounds nice."

The three cubs smiled at each other. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Rai. She remembered the night that Haini left. She remembered the one who had caused her so much pain lying on the ground with tears in his eyes. She remembered him on his back writhing in agony. Most of all, she remembered who had caused it. Rai looked over at Sarafina and Sarabi and dragged her paw across the ground, nervous about asking them the question that was on her mind.

"You guys are friends with Taka, right?" Rai reluctantly asked.

Sarabi and Sarafina looked over at each other strangely, before turning back to Rai and cocking their heads.

"Yeah," Sarabi nodded, staring at Rai in confusion, "We are. Why do you ask?"

Rai averted her eyes to a distant corner and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"It's just that..." Rai finally managed to say, "I mean, I was wondering...Could you introduce me to him?"

Sarabi and Sarafina both raised an eyebrow, before smirking and glancing at each other. Rai gulped.

"Oh, I see!" Sarafina giggled, "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Rai's eyes widened. Of course, Sarafina was right, but Rai was not sure how to admit it.

"No...I...er..." Rai stated sheepishly.

Sarafina and Sarabi shook their heads and chuckled, playfully nudging Rai.

"Hey, it's cool!" Sarabi smiled, "So, you like Taka. Join the club!"

Rai's ears perked up at Sarabi's statement.

"Club?" Rai asked, "You mean you guys have a crush on Taka, too?"

Sarabi and Sarafina nodded. Suddenly, Sarafina stopped nodding and placed a paw to her chin.

"Well, I don't really think that Sarabi counts, seeing as how she has a crush on every male that she's met!" Sarafina stated with a giggle.

Sarabi laughed and playfully swatted Sarafina.

"Would you stop that!" Sarabi laughed.

Sarafina smiled at her friend and shrugged, before noticing Rai, who had lowered her head and drooped her ears.

"Hey, don't get upset," Sarfina smiled, placing a paw on Rai's shoulder, "It's okay to have a crush on someone. Why, Sarabi here has..."

"Watch it!" Sarabi warned her friend.

Sarafina rolled her eyes winked at Sarabi, before turning back to Rai. Rai slowly raised her head and cocked it sideways.

"Can we still be friends?" Rai asked nervously, "I mean, if we all like the same male...Can we still be friends?"

Sarafina stared at Rai strangely. Sarabi stepped closer to Rai and did likewise.

"Of course we can still be friends!" Sarabi assured Rai, patting her on the back, "It's just a crush, anyway. It's not like it really means anything...yet. And if it does start to mean something...Well, then may the best lioness win!"

Rai smiled up at her new friends and nodded.

"Oh, don't worry," Rai smirked, "I plan to!"

Sarafina and Sarabi glanced at each other in surprise, before shooting Rai playful looks and pouncing on her. Within moments, the three cubs were rolling around on the ground in laughter. Rai's laughter was the loudest. She had finally found her voice.

0000000000000000000000000

Hours had passed. The cubs of the Pride Lands were now all in a safe place, and the army was assembled. Ahadi and Uru stood atop Pride Rock, Kumi and Zuzu beside them. Their eyes widened. Finally, it happened; the first sign of Falme forces. Kitimiri and Guedado ran to the front of their army and smiled up at Ahadi as they neared Pride Rock. The Pride Lands' army stood prepared, their muscles tense with anticipation. Suddenly, the two kings of the Falme stopped and sat down. Guedado raised a paw to signal for the lionesses to stop, also. The lioness obeyed, as was their role in life. Guedado and Kitimiri looked up at the king and queen and smirked.

"I see you've been expecting us," Kitimiri stated casually, "And yet I see no h'orderves? No matter. We'll give you one chance to surrender the throne. You would be wise to take it!"

The Pride Lands army stomped the ground and went into an uproar, showing that they would not back down. Uru and Ahadi glanced at each other with a smile.

"Does that answer your question?" Ahadi asked his uncles.

Kitimiri snarled and took a step forward, before being held back by his brother. Kitimiri turned to Guedado, who smiled at him with a wink.

"Nice to see you again, Ahadi," Guedado smiled at the king, "Barely recognized you without all those boulders on your sorry carcass!"

Ahadi glared down at his uncle and growled, before regaining his composer and shrugging.

"It's nice to see you, too, you lying bastard!" Ahadi called down, "The last time you came here, you said that you wanted to die in the Pride Lands. Today, I'll see to it that your wish is granted!"

Guedado bared his teeth, smiling slightly as he did so.

"Last warning," Guedado stated, "Abdicate the position of king to its rightful owners, or suffer the consequences."

Ahadi opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Uru.

"And here is a warning for you!" Uru roared down to the two kings of the Falme Kindakindaki, "Leave the Pride Lands in peace, or you'll be leaving the Pride Lands in pieces!"

Kitimiri and Guedado glared up at the queen, before smirking and shaking their heads.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, you fools!" Kitimiri snickered.

The two Falme lions threw there heads back and roared loudly. Suddenly, two separate armies stormed in from the left and right. Ahadi and Uru watched as the two armies neared their own, before letting out loud roars of their own.

"ATTACK!" The king and queen roared in unison, "FOR THE PRIDE LANDS!"

With that, the Pride Lands army charged forward at at three Falme armies as they joined to form one army. Within moments, the army of the Pride Lands and the army of the Falma Kindakindaki made impact. Guedado and Kitimiri ran to the back of their army to watch the carnage, and also to stare up at Uru and Ahadi. The Wild Dogs of War had been let loose. Four rulers released them. Two kingdoms joined them. The two armies shared the same dream. However, only one would prevail. For the other, that dream would become a nightmare.

00000000000000000000000000

What did you guys think? Would you be pissed if I ended the story right now? Lol. Sorry about the late update. I had a lot of projects for school this weekend...Until next update! Please review.


	14. The Invasion Begins

_Hi. Sorry about the long wait. To be honest, it may not be worth it…You decide.__ Forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

_0000000000000000000_

The Invasion Begins

Ahadi, Uru, and their two majordomos watched the war from atop Pride Rock. The battle raged on, both sides refusing to relent. Already, there had been victims of war. But it was too early to tell which side was dominant. Ahadi kept his eyes on his two uncles, who sat a short distance away from their forces to watch the battle and shout out the occasional order. The king of the Pride Lands growled to himself, digging his claws into the edge of Pride Rock.

"Look at those cowards!" Ahadi stated with a low growl, nodding in the direction of his uncles, "They're just sitting on their asses while the rest of their kingdom is fighting! 'Noble Blood,' indeed! It doesn't take two lions to lead a war!"

Kumi and Zuzu nodded in agreement. Uru, however, stroked her chin thoughtfully, before turning around.

"You have a point, Ahadi," Uru nodded, beginning to walk down Pride Rock, "There is no excuse for me not to fight alongside my kingdom. It only takes one creature to lead…I must do my part."

Ahadi froze, before running over to Uru and blocking her way.

"Uru….no," Ahadi pleaded, "I didn't mean….Don't go……Let me go, instead. I don't want to risk losing you."

Uru sighed and placed her paw on Ahadi's shoulder.

"Ahadi….Your role is to lead," Uru breathed, "Remember when you first became king? You told me that you wanted one chance to prove that you could be a great leader, just like your father….Well, this is it. The kingdom needs your guidance. But I….I do not lead by guidance. I lead by example. I am a lioness. Are not all the other lionesses of this kingdom down there fighting? Why should I be the exception? The title of a queen does not change who I am. The Falme has threatened my home, my kingdom, and those I love. It's time that they realized just who they're dealing with! You must lead from above. I must lead from below, on the battlefield. It's the way things have to be."

The king took in each of his mate's words, knowing that she was right. The Pride Lands would have a better chance if she led the army from within. Ahadi stared at his mate, before embracing her tightly and nuzzling her.

"Uru…Please be careful," Ahadi whispered, "Please…I love you."

"I love you, too," Uru purred, "And that is why I must do this. Don't fear for my life. Fear for the lives of those who stand in my way!"

Ahadi smiled slightly, before releasing his mate. Uru brushed against Ahadi and smiled back, turning to wards the bottom of Pride Rock and racing down to join her army. Ahadi took a deep breath and turned to Zuzu and Kumi, who were sitting a few feet away. The two majordomos stared up at the king and nodded reassuringly. Ahadi sighed and smiled slightly, before turning back to the edge of Pride Rock to continuing watching his uncles. Ahadi's smile would soon fade. Both Guedado and Kitimiri had vanished from where they were sitting. Ahadi's yes widened with shock as he looked downward in the hopes of spotting the two kings of the Falme.

"Where are they?" Ahadi gasped, his eyes darting from side to side, "They were there a minute ago, I….We can't let them surprise us. Zuzu, Kumi. Go find them, and when you have, report back to me. Whatever they are planning, they must be stopped!"

Zuzu and Kumi nodded with a bow, before flying off to scan for the uncles of Ahadi. Ahadi continued to search for his uncles among the large mass of battling creatures. The king lowered his head and breathed, growing quietly.

"I got distracted," Ahadi growled, "And because I did, they've snuck off right under my nose!...Momentary setback. No matter where they hide, they are delaying the inevitable. I'll find them. One way, or another!"

Ahadi stared over the edge of Pride Rock, remembering what the Falme had come for.

"The cubs…." Ahadi said thoughtfully, "They must be looking for the cubs….They are foolish. There is no way that they will even reach Pride Rock, much less sneak past it…Still, I'd better keep my eyes peeled."

Ahadi continued to survey his land. He would find the kings of the Falme. And he would see to it that they would not succeed. Even if he himself had to end their lives to do it.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kamari and Komo stood back to back as they fought off all oncoming challengers. They tried to be a peaceful as possible, so they only attacked those that were in striking distance of their position. And after the first few casualties, the only ones stupid enough to do that were the Jackals of Jent. The albino lion yawned as he smacked a pouncing jackal with his left paw, sending it flying backward an on top of two other jackals. The three jackals began to rise to their feet, before they were hit by another jackal, which Komo had thrown over his head. Kamari smiled to himself. As tiring as fighting off the jackals was, it still seemed too easy. Kamari panted and examined the two lions that lied dead at his feet, and the dead jackals that each laid several feet away. The white lion smiled and made sure that no creature was charging to wards him, before looking over his shoulder to address Komo.

"I'm up seven," Kamari stated with a smirk, "What's your score look like?"

Komo struck several jackals that were charging at him with the back of his trunk, before turning to face Kamari and shooting his friend a concerned look, trumpeting quietly as he did so. Kamari's smile faded at Komo's comment. The white lion slowly placed a paw to his chin, a chill going down his spine.

_He's right, _Kamari thought to himself,_ Maybe part of me is enjoying this...But how can that be? I'm cured...Aren't I?_

One of the jackals took advantage of Kamari's distracted state and leaped at the albino lion. Kamari quickly snapped back into reality and extended the claws in his left paw, preparing to strike. However, before the jackal was in striking distance of Kamari, a baboon leaped in front of him and struck the jackal on the head with his walking stick. The jackal fell to the ground and yelped in pain. Kamari retracted his claws and sighed in disappointment, for he wanted that jackal for himself. The baboon turned to face Kamari and Komo and smiled with a nod.

"Sorry dat I em late," Rafiki stated, "I had to go find a nest. It took me forevah, and I risked death by even touching it, but it is sher to be a powahful weapon. Of course, I wish I did not have teh use resort to using it...But I must protect dis land. I hope de Spirits will understand."

Kamari cocked his head, as did Komo. Rafiki gripped his walking stick tightly and swung it downward, making an impact on the jackal's spine as it tried to get up. The jackal yelped in pain and fell to the ground once more.

"You see?" Rafiki chuckled, "Dis is not just a 'walking stick.' It is also a 'whacking stick!' Ah-Ha!"

Kamari lowered his eyelids and struck another jackal with the back of his paw as it pounced to wards him. Komo caught the jackal in midair and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor in such a perilous situation," Kamari said to Rafiki, "Now, what's this about a nest?"

Rafiki looked around to see that there were still dozens of jackals left, and all of them were charging straight to wars him and the albinos. Not to mention that a war was going on all around them. The baboon looked back over to Kamari and pointed to Komo with his walking stick.

"Dare is no time tah explain," Rafiki stated urgently, "I'm glad dat I found you two. I've planted the nest on de odah side of Pride Rock. I'm going to use myself as bait to lure as many members of the Falme dare as I ken. I already have some of dem on my tail. De only problem is, I need to make sher that I lead them all de way dare. I cannot allow dem to catch me before dat..."

Rafiki turned away from the two albinos for a moment to strike an oncoming jackal with his walking stick. The jackal landed on its back, before rolling to its feet and running away.

"As you ken see, getting to de odah side of Pride Rock by myself may be a problem," Rafiki continued, "If you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if the two of you could escort me dare."

Kamari and Komo glanced at each other, before turning back to Rafiki.

"Well, I've promised myself that I would not stray far from Pride Rock," Kamari stated, nodding in the direction of Ahadi, who was distances above them, "I need to stay here in case Kivuli tries anything. But I'm sure that Komo would be more than happy to ensure your safety. Right, Komo?"

The white elephant paused for a moment, reluctant to leave his best friend alone. Kamari smiled and mouthed the words, "Go. I'll be okay." Komo lowered his head reluctantly, before nodding. Rafiki smiled and leaped over to Komo, placing his hand on the elephant's leg.

"Thank you, my friend," Rafiki smiled, "Now, how ah we going to get past doz jackals?"

Komo responded by grabbing Rafiki with his trunk and tossing him onto his back. Rafiki landed with a grunt and leaped forward to cling onto Komo's ear.

"Ah you crazy!" Rafiki yelled, waving his walking stick in the air, "Do you want Rafiki's bones the break?"

Komo trumpeted apologetically with a smile, before charging forward. Rafiki clung for his life and yelled out loud as the elephant bounded straight to wards the jackals. The jackals quickly rolled out of the way, allowing Komo through. Suddenly, a group of lions who were covered in smashed fruit appeared and looked around, before spotting Rafiki on Komo's ear. Rafiki glanced back at them and smiled, sticking his tongue out at them mockingly.

"He's getting away on that elephant!" one of the lions roared, "After 'im!"

The other lions nodded and ran after the white elephant. The jackals glanced at each other in confusion. One of the jackals, a female, stepped forward and spoke.

"That freak-elephant could fetch us a hefty price with Lord Kalab," the jackal snickered, "Come. We can't let it get away!"

Each one of the jackals turned around and chased after Komo, forgetting all about Kamari. Kamari smiled, knowing that both the lions and the jackals had no idea what they were getting themselves into. The albino lion sighed and looked around, seeing war engulfing the Pride Lands. Kamari then looked upward at Ahadi. Something about the king of the Pride Lands seemed strange to Kamari. For some reason, the albino lion felt as though he had a connection with Ahadi. There was something similar about the albino and the king. Something besides their resemblance to one another. Kamari needed to know what it was. The white lion looked around at the battling creatures around him, before carefully stepping closer to Pride Rock. It was then that Kamari realized something; it wasn't just him that Ahadi shared a resemblance to. Ahadi also shared a few physical features with Mohatu.

_Me, my father, and….Ahadi? _Kamari thought to himself, _But how…Why…What? I don't understand…I…._

Suddenly, a strong wind hit Kamari in the face, forcing him to close his eyes and turn his head. When Kamari opened his eyes, he noticed something in the distance; a Falme lion, walking far from the warfront. Even from afar, Kamari could easily recognize this lion as one of the two lions that were leading the Falme. The smaller of the two, Kamari noted. It too, shared a resemblance to Mohatu and Ahadi. The white lion looked upward to catch a glimpse of Ahadi. The king was looking for something in the large mass of warring creatures. Kamari pressed a paw to his chin, before coming to the conclusion that Ahadi was looking for the kings of the Falme Kindakindaki. The white lion turned to wards Pride Rock to warn Ahadi, before realizing that the king had more important things to deal with than one lion. Even if that lion was a leader of the Falme. The white lion shook his head and turned back to the direction of the lion. Kamari took a deep breath, before charging in the direction of the lion. He knew that he was more than capable of taking on one lion by himself. After all, he had taken on an entire pride by himself, once before. Even if Kamari was not particularly proud of what he had done in his past, it did give him confidence in taking on a challenge. The white lion continued to charge forward, before he was in striking distance of the lion. Kamari then ran behind the lion and leaped forward. Unfortunately, before he could reach the Falme king, Kamari was knocked to the ground by a powerful blow to his back. The white lion let out a painful roar and writhed in pain. The Falme king quickly whirled around as Kamari's cries reached his ears. He looked down at the injured lion in surprise, before noticing a group of creatures standing over the albino lion. Twelve creatures, to be exact. Four of them were gorillas, five of them wild dogs, and the final three hyenas.

"What the hell?" Guedado growled, "What is the meaning of this? Some kind of an ambush? Typical."

Guedado extended his claws and bared his teeth at the twelve creatures, who cocked their heads in confusion. A thirteenth creature, a black hyena with a skull over his face, pushed his way to the front of the creatures and cleared his throat, before bowing to Guedado.

"Greetings to you, Lord Guedado," the black hyena stated formally, "I am Nakama, a humble mercenary to the Great Lord Jinamizi. I have come to deliver to you these four gorillas, that you may use as you see fit. I myself have other business to attend to, as do my companions. But the gorillas should be more than able to plow through all those who stand in your way! Consider it a gift, from the glorious nation of Jinamizi!"

Guedado retracted his claws and smiled.

"Ah, you are the assassins that Kalab promised to us," Guedado nodded, "Very well. I shall use these gorillas to protect me as I find a break in Ahadi's defenses. Come. Thanks to this white freak's pathetic attempt at catching me off guard, I may have been spotted. We need to act fast."

Kamari raised his head slightly and snarled at Guedado. Guedado responded by smirking and stepping over the albino lion, before turning in a direction just west of Pride Rock and running off. Nakama nodded to the four gorillas, signaling for them to follow the king. The gorillas bowed to the skulled hyena and ran after Guedado, flanking the king on both sides. Kamari could only watch as the distance between him and the Falme king grew larger with each second.

"Damn…it," Kamari growled weakly as he got to his feet, "No…I'm not going to let him off…That easy….No one escapes me that easy."

Kamari took a few steps forward and snarled at the assassins who stood before him. Nakama and his group turned to Kamari and stepped closer to him, licking their lips as they did so. Kamari did not back down. The white lion continued forward, his pink eyes filled with rage. Suddenly, Nakama came to a complete stop and stared at Kamari.

"Hold on," Nakama breathed, holding his forearm in front of his assassins and examining Kamari carefully, "I've been told of this one, before. If I'm not mistaken, he is none other than the Phantom of the Eastern Sands….Or one of them, anyway."

"There is only one," Kamari blurted out, "One beginning, one end. I am but the one who brings the latter."

Kamari quickly closed his eyes and shook his head, realizing that he had said something that he hoped never to hear come out of his mouth again. Nakama raised an eyebrow at the white lion, before taking a few steps backward and beginning to turn around.

"Pity," Nakama shrugged, waving his paw to signal for his assassins to follow him, "No matter who the ruler is, the laws of old cannot be changed. The Phantom of the Eastern Sands is not to be touched. He is under the protection of the Nation of Jinamizi. No matter. Come. We might as well search for Kivuli. If I know that coward, he's hiding under a rock, like the insect he is….We'll find him. And I'll be the one to slay him!"

Kamari's eyes widened, as he suddenly realized that this was the hyena that Kivuli had told him about. The albino shook the dirt from his fur and called after the group of assassins.

"If you are searching for Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows," Kamari called, "Then he is waiting for you in the gorge."

Nakama stopped in his tracks, as did his followers. None of them expected to hear that Kivuli was waiting for them. Nakama did not want to believe it. The black hyena slowly turned to Kamari and walked over to him to look him in the eye. Kamari stared down at the hyena and bared his fangs.

"You don't believe me?" Kamari asked with a growl, "Well, go check on it, yourself. You have nothing to lose, do you?"

Nakama took a step backward and gave a quick nod to his assassins. The assassins nodded back at their leader and ran to wards the gorge. Nakama turned to run after them, glaring at Kamari from over his shoulder.

"You better not be lying to me," Nakama snarled, "For if I find that you are, not even the gods shall be able to protect you!"

Kamari examined the back of his right paw and shrugged.

"Fine by me," Kamari stated, "I tell no lies. And I don't need protection of the gods. I already have the protection of the 'Nation of Jinamizi,' right? I assume you speak of the Bloody Shadows, right? I know their code. You wouldn't dare lay a paw on me, if you value your life! Which you probably don't, seeing as how you plan on challenging Kivuli head-on. I only know of one creature who tried that and lived. He stands before you!"

Nakama smirked and shook his head, before running off to in the direction of the gorge. Kamari placed his right paw back on the ground and took a deep breath. The white lion turned to wards Pride Rock and stared up at Ahadi. The king was still unaware that the one he was looking for was right under his nose.

"That lion...The king of the Falme..." Kamari growled to himself, "I must find him before he reaches Ahadi!"

Kamari bolted to wards Pride Rock. Ahadi had already done more for him than any other king had ever done. The white lion felt obligated to return the favor. He would protect the Pride Lands at any cost...even his own soul.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarabi, Rai, and Sarafina all rolled into balls and lied down at the back of the tunnel. The three of them were tired from playing around their hiding spot. Rai yawned quietly and turned to her two friends.

"Do you think the invasion will be over soon?" Rai asked, "I mean, it can't be much longer….Can it?"

Sarafina and Sarabi raised their heads and looked over at Rai.

"I hope so," Sarafina breathed, "It seems like it's taking forever…I hope everyone's alright."

"Yeah, me too," Sarabi nodded, "I'll be happy when all this is over, and we can go back to our families."

Rai drooped her ears and let out a heavy sigh. She, unlike her friends, had no family to go back to. Sarafina noticed Rai's sad expression and cocked her head.

"Is…Something wrong, Rai?" Sarafina asked Rai, "You look upset."

Rai faked a smile and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing," Rai stated, "I was just thinking that….Wait."

Rai's ear twitched. She heard something; a creature taking heavy breaths that grew louder and louder. Something was coming into the den. The two other cubs walked over to their friend and cocked their heads.

"Rai?" Sarabi asked, "What are you…"

"Shhh," Rai shushed quietly, walking closer to the front of the tunnel and extending her ear forward.

The sound of panting grew louder, until finally stopping as a loud thud echoed through the den. Rai looked back at her friends and mouthed, "Wait here." Sarafina shook her head and started after Rai, before Sarabi held a paw in front of the yellowish cub to block her.

"Rai, come back!' Sarabi called after her friend quietly.

Rai chose to ignore her friend, for curiosity had gotten the best of her. She needed to know whether she had actual heard breathing, or if she had just imagined it. The light-brown cub pushed a few of the leaves aside to peer around the den. Her eyes widened with shock at what she saw. There was indeed a creature inside the den. It was a lion, who was bleeding from a series of claw-marks all over his body. The lion lied down and faced outside the den, breathing heavily. Rai began to shiver with horror. Even from behind, Rai was able to recognize this lion. It was the very lion who took everything she ever loved away from her; Lion. Rai quickly released the leaves and ran back to her friends, pressing a paw over both of their mouths and cocking her head to wards exit of the tunnel urgently. Sarafina and Sarabi clearly got the message, as their eyes widened and their bodies began to shake. The two cubs nodded slowly and took a few steps backward until their backs were against the wall. Rai turned to wards the front of the tunnel and perked her ears up, for she now hear a voice.

"What's this?" the voice snickered, "Hiding in here while everyone else is risking their tails? Heheheh. How very...unimpressive."

Lion lifted his head upward to see the Beast walking into the den. The deformed creature was covered in blood. However, none of it was his own. Lion curled his lip back in digust and shook his head.

"What the hell do you want?" Lion growled.

The Beast smiled and sniffed the air, before stepping closer to Lion.

"Oh, I was just passing by when I caught your scent," the Beast explained, "Actually, I'm glad that I found you. I need you to do me a little favor."

Lion raised an eyebrow at the Beast, taking a few steps backward.

"What kind of favor?" Lion queried, shifting his body.

The Beast lifted his head up and sniffed the air, before smiling widely.

"I've been on the trail of someone who murdered a friend of mine," the Beast stated, "And I think that I may have finally caught her scent...No, I'm sure of it. This is Shenzi...It has to be."

The Beast paused and continued to sniff the air. Lion cracked his neck and yawned as he looked over at the Beast.

"And?" Lion asked tiredly, "I assume there's more, since you came asking for a favor."

The Beast quickly turned back to Lion, his eyelids bulging.

"Indeed there is," the Beast chuckled darkly, "It just so happens that the one I'm looking for is nearby. In fact, she is hiding in what is to be my kingdom! And not alone, either. Nay, there are dozens of others with her. Mostly cubs, by the smell of it. Now, I'm not asking for back-up, so don't get the wrong idea. All I need you to do is tell the kings that I am dead...That will one day work to my advantage. Y'see, I've realized that I do not need the Falme Kindakindaki to get what I want. Once I take those cubs hostage, the Elephant Graveyard, as well as the Pride Lands, shall be mine for the taking! And I shall take them! Once it is mine, I'll raise my own army and make those royal bastards pay for throwing me in that pit!"

Lion began to groom his paw casually, before looking up from his paw and smiling at the Beast.

"And why would I want to do you a favor like that?" Lion asked, "After all, I was promised certain...privileges if this land falls to the Falme. Why would I just throw that away?"

The Beast cocked his head and stepped a bit closer to Lion.

"It will be years before I take the Pride Lands for myself," the Beast explained, "And when I do, you shall be spared, and your privileges will remain the same. Maybe more, if you play your cards right! But that's the future. Let's talk about what I can do for you today, such as...Well, I can tell you the location of a few cubs, if you like. I'm sure that the kings of the Falme would be more than pleased if you were to acquire a few hostages. It would ensure their victory, after all."

Lion's eyes widened, as did the eyes of the cubs inside the secret tunnel. Rai, Sarabi, and Sarafina all froze with fear.

"You...know where some of them are?" Lion asked in disbelief.

"The nose knows," the Beast smiled, tapping his nose, "And it tells me that there are three lion cubs...females, I'm sure, that are hiding right under your nose! My nose, however, is not so blind. However, it does not reveal its secrets without my consent. And I do not give consent when I have nothing to gain. So...Do we have a deal?"

The three lioness cubs slowly ducked down and closed their eyes in terror, not knowing whether or not the voice was speaking the truth. Lion placed a paw to his chin. This was an interesting offer. All it would take to ensure a victory for the Falme was a few cubs. Lion now had the chance of knowing the location of three cubs. There was no way that he was about to give up and offer like that.

"Fine," Lion nodded, "As far as Kitimiri and Guedado shall know, you are dead. Now, where might I find these cubs?"

The Beast paused for a moment, before turning to wards the outside of the den.

"They are about three yards behind you," the Beast stated, sniffing the air, "Whether or not they are underground, I cannot tell. I know where they hide...Just not how they hide."

"I see," Lion nodded, "Well, that's more than enough information. I'll find them. You can be sure of that!"

The Beast smiled and began to walk out of the den.

"Oh, and I apologize for my earlier comment," the Beast called back, "The fact that you were able to sneak into an enemy den undetected is quite a favorable attribute...I leave you to your search. I must begin my own."

With that, the Beast bolted out of the den and to wards the Elephant Graveyard. A few screams of agony could be heard clearly as he left. None of them the Beast's, of course. Lion smiled to himself and turned to the back of the den to look for anything suspicious. It was then that he noticed them; two leaf-covered branches that hung downwards. The dark-furred lion smirked and walked to the back to the den, placing his paw inbetween the two branches. Rai, Sarafina, and Sarabi cowered in horror as Lion swiped the branches away and lied down to peer inside the tunnel. Lion stared at the cubs' terror-filled expressions and smiled maleciously.

'"Well, what have we here?" Lion snickered, "It's awfully dangerous for three cubs to be alone in such a dark, scary tunnel. Why don't you come out here, where it's safe?"

The three cubs glanced at each other, before turning to Lion and shaking their heads. Lion bared his teeth at the three cubs and growled lowly.

"Very well," Lion snarled, "We'll do this the hard way!"

Lion shot his paw into the tunnel and extended his claws. Luckily for the cubs, they were too deep in the tunnel to be reached by Lion. Nonetheless, the were scared. Lion continued to take his paw out of the tunnel and shoot it back in repeatedly. Rai, Sarabi, and Sarafina looked upward to see cracks forming at the top of the small tunnel. Each time that Lion pushed his arm into the tunnel, the cracks became bigger. If this went on too much longer, the front of the tunnel would surely collapse. They would be trapped inside for who knows how long. There was no way that they could stay inside the tunnel. However, they could not exit the tunnel, either. Not with a vicious lion wating for them at the front. The three cubs watched in horror as Lion's paw continued to shoot in and out and the cracks at the top of the tunnel grew larger. They were trapped, no matter what they did. It was hopeless. The three cubs huddled together and cowered, each of them knowing the sad truth; they were goinng to die.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kivuli paced back and forth as he waited in the gorge. The black hyena let out a loud yawn and grumbled. There were a lot of things that Kivuli hated, and waiting was one of them.

"Damn him," Kivuli grumbled, "He seemed eager enough to fight me. So why is he not here? What, is he trying some sort of mind-game on me? Idiot. I invented mind-games."

The black hyena kicked away a small rock and looked upward.

"And still no sign of Katili," Kivuli breathed, "He and Vixen should have been here days ago! Is punctuality dead? Who killed it? I swear, this better not just be Vixen's way of getting a laugh!"

Kivuli yawned loudly and lied down. He was bored out of his mind.

"There's a perfectly good invasion going on, and I'm stuck waiting here," Kivuli groaned, "How dare he make me wait...I'll kill him for this, I swear. I'll rip him open and strangle him with his large intestine! Then I'll dislocate eveybone in his body 'till they reach the four corners of the earth! And after I've done that, I'll take that stupid skull of his face and shove it straight up his useless, good for nothing, treacherous..."

"So, the Phantom spoke the truth," a voice stated, "You are hiding here."

Kivuli turned around to see Nakama coming to wards him with a group of assassins. Kivuli made note of how many Nakama had brought with him, before smiling.

"Just eight?" Kivuli asked, "I find that offensive to my skills. Really, you give me so little respect!"

"You don't deserve any respect, you bastard!" Nakama growled, before smiling and looking around, "So, where is that disgusting little retard that you call a son?"

"Lookin' right at him!" Kivuli smirked, crouching low to the ground and nodding to Nakama.

Nakama's eyes widened with rage. The assassins behind him were forced to stifle their laughs and hide their amused expressions/ The skulled-hyena stepped closer to Kivuli and bared his fangs at him.

"Oh, come on!" Kivuli laughed, rolling his eyes, "Don't be a little bitch about it. You set me up for that one!"

Nakama shook his head and backed away with a snarl.

"You're not making it any easier on yourself," Nakama growled, "Every word that comes out of your mouth just makes we want to kill you even more!"

Kivuli stretched his legs and yawned.

"Look," Kivuli stated in an annoyed tone, "I have no idea what the hell your problem is, and don't even get me started on the extent to which I don't care. You're here. I'm here. I'm the greatest assassin to ever live. You...You're a jackass. Why the hell are we still talking?"

Nakama glared at Kivuli, before smiling and sitting down. The skulled-hyena turned to one of his hyenas and beckoned him forward with his paw.

"Come," Nakama ordered, "Let us show this bastard a demonstration of my power!"

The hyena gulped and walked over ot Nakama nervously. Nakama smirked and reeled backward, before clamping his jaws around the hyena's neck. The hyena let out a cry of pain and fell forward, alive, yet unable to move. Kivuli cocked his head and looked over to Nakama, Nakama grinned widely and shoved the limp hyena forward.

"That's right!" Nakama cackled, "The very attack that you yourself invented shall now be used against you!"

Kivuli lowered his eyelids and sighed.

"No, no, you did it all wrong!" Kivuli growled, "You didn't arch your back enough and your stance is pitiful! It's cute that you try to be like me, but if your going to use my manuevers, at least do it right!"

Nakama stepped backward, surprised at his father's statement. Kivuli stepped over the paralyzed hyena and rubbed its neck. The hyena slowly got to its feet nad looked up at Kivuli in surprise. Kivuli then reeled backward and shot forward to clamp his jaws around the hyena's neck. The hyena fell forward with a more painful cry then before. Again, the hyena was completely paralyzed. Only this time, blood dripped from out the sides of it's mouth. Nakama and his assassins stared at the injured hyena in shock. Nakama then looked up at Kivuli and snarled. Kivuli smiled with a shrug.

"And now that we know that you'll never be anything more than a second-rate Kivuli rip-off," Kivuli smirked, crouching low to the ground, "How about we just get your demise out of the way. I'm sure that there are plenty of _worthy_ opponents waiting for me back at Pride Rock. You and your friends'll make for a good warm-up!"

Nakama snarled at Kivuli and lowered his body, before charging forward with his assassins.

"NATION OF JINAMIZI!" the assassins cried.

Kivuli smirked and picked up a stone that sat next to him, before throwing it at one of the walls of the gorge. A large boulder came rolling down the gorge and rolled over the assassins, just narrowly missing Nakama. Each of the assassins was badly wounded. Some of them had bones sticking out, while others bled profusely from their mouths. The lucky ones were dead. The skulled hyena stared at his mangled comrads in shock, before turning to his father.

"Bloody Shadows," Kivuli smirked confidently.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things were going smoother then planned for the cubs in the Elephant Graveyard...For Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, that is. For the rest of the cubs, it was a nightmare. They had lived in constant fear of this place, and had hoped to never return. It brought back horrible memories of how the tyrant Akida committed unspeakable acts against his own clan in order to glorify himself. However, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed did not remember it that way. All they remembered about the Elephant Graveyard was their first adventure as a trio. Their fears of Akida had left them long ago. After all, it was they who caused his downfall. Banzai looked back at the group of cowering cubs and shook his head with disbelief.

"They're still at it," Banzai told his friends, "Still just in the back, shaking like a bunch of...um..."

"Tiferee?" Ed suggested.

"Exactly!" Banzai nodded, "Shaking like a bunch of hippos in heat...Wait...What?"

Both Shenzi and Banzai stared at Ed in confusion. Ed smiled with his head cocked and shrugged.

"O...Kay," Shenzi stated, rubbing the back of her neck, "Forget the similes. But yeah. They are pretty pathetic. I mean, how can you be upset in a place like this? It has everything! The smell of rotting flesh..."

"The sensation of the earth cracking beneath your feet," Banzai added dreamily.

"The scorching heat of the fiery geysers around you," Shenzi nodded.

"Ahhh," Shenzi and Banzai sighed happily in unison.

Ed stared at his friends with a "You're both completely insane" kind of look, for he enjoyed other things about the Elephant Graveyard, such as the endless supply of bones to chew on. Ed spied a bone sitting several feet away and pulled it closer to himself. He then began to chew on it as if it was covered in meat. Shenzi and Banzai stared at Ed with a "You're completely insane" kind of look. Suddenly, the three cubs heard some sort of commotion from outside of the skull. The trio glanced at each other, before running to the skull's entrance and peering outside to see Thimba, Ajia, and Eruvu standing in front of a large deformed creature. The trio's eyes widened at the sight of the strange creature, for it was like nothing they had ever seen before.

"What the hell do you want, Ugly?" Thimba growled at the creature, "Because if it's an ass-whipping, you came to the right place."

The creature sat down and frowned, lowering his head sadly.

"Ugly?" the Beast asked in mock-sadness, "Well, that was just hurtful! I may be a beast, but I still have feelings!"

The three hyenas stepped closer to the Beast and crouched low, preparing to strike.

"Leave!" Ajia snarled, "There's nothing for you, here!"

The Beast shrugged and began to turn around, before whirling back and striking Ajia with the back of his paw. Ajia was sent flying back ward into a nearby Elephant Skull, which knocked him out cold. Thimba and Eruvu immediately jumped on the Beast and dug their fangs and claws into his shoulder. The Beast quickly shook them off, before striking them both on the top of their heads with his paw, knocking the two hyenas unconcious. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed stared at the Beast in amazement.

"Who is that creature?" Banzai asked.

"_What is that creature, _is more like it," Shenzi replied, "I mean, just look at him! It's unbelievable! He's too ugly to be a leopard, and not ugly enough to be a lion!"

Ed snickered quietly. Suddenly, the Beast paused and sniffed the air. It then turned it's head in the direction of the three hyena cubs, staring at them with his sealed eyes. The trio froze and stared back at the Beast. A smile slowly came across the Beast's bent muzzle as he licked his lips with his purple tongue. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed watched in horror as the Beast slowly turned to wards them and began to walk forward.

"We..we better get outta here!" Banzai stated nervously, "He looks hungry."

Ed gulped and nodded. Shenzi watched as the Beast came closer and closer, placing a paw to her chin as she did so. She remembered what her uncle had asked her and her friends to do.

_"If anything should go wrong, make sure that the other cubs get to safety. I'm going to trust that you can all do that."_

Shenzi quickly turned to the group of cubs and addressed them.

"Everyone, go through the tunnel!" Shenzi told the other cubs, "We got trouble!"

The other cubs merely cocked their heads in confusion. Even Banzai and Ed were a bit surprised by Shenzi taking charge. The cubs made no movement, for they were afraid to go into the dangerous tunnel. Upon seeing that no one was complying, Shenzi lowered her head and growled to herself, before trying again.

"LISTEN, YOU IDIOTS!" Shenzi yelled, "GET IN THE TUNNEL! DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO PUT A POUNDIN' ON YOU ALL?"

The cubs immediedately scrambled to get into the tunnel, pushing each other out of the way in the process.

"SINGLE FILE!" Shenzi shouted.

The cubs obeyed, forming a line and quickly running into the tunnel. Banzai and Ed sat next to Shenzi and stared at her. They were not surprised that they could shout that loud. They were actually in awe that she could shout that loud. Shenzi watched as the last cub in the line entered they tunnel, before nodding to her friends.

"Okay," Shenzi breathed, "Now us."

Banzai and Ed nodded and ran into the tunnel. Shenzi began to follow them, before hearing a voice from behind her.

"Hello...Shenzi," the voice snickered.

Shenzi stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to see the Beast smiling down at her. Ed and Banzai poked their heads out of the tunnel and cocked them in confusion.

"How do you...Know my name?" Shenzi asked nervously.

The Beast sat dwon and lowered his head down to Shenzi's level with a sadistic smile.

"How could I forget the name of the one who murdered Akida?" the Beast grinned casually, "I was his best friend, you know!"

Banzai and Ed immediately rna forward and tugged on Shenzi's shoulders to pull her backwards.

"Shenzi, you gotta get in the tunnel," Banzai whispered to his friend, "It's not safe, here."

Ed nodded fearfully. Shenzi wriggled from his friends' grip and stepped closer to the Beast.

"Wha...What are you talking about?" Shenzi asked in confusion, "Akida was my father. If you were his best, why haven't I ever seen you before. I'm sure that I would have remembered someone like...you."

"Shenzi," Banzai said quietly, "Maybe now's not the best time to..."

"Ah!" the Beast smiled, "I see that your partners in crime are with you! Wonderful! I can make you pay for what you did to Akida, as well as for what you did to me! It shall make my revenge that much more...magnificent."

Shenzi's eyes widened. The Beast smiled and stretched his twisted fron legs.

"What are you talking about?" Banzai growled, "We never did anything to you!"

"On the contrary!" the Beast cackled, "You did everything to me! By killing Akida, you created the Beast!"

The trio backed away and cocked their heads. The Beast frowned and placed a paw over his puss-covered face.

"Still don't get it?" the Beast asked, shaking his head, "Here's one more clue!"

The Beast extended his claws and dragged them down his face, snarling in pain as he tore the puss off of his face. The trio watched in both horror and disgust. The Beast cleared his entire face of the puss with a blood-covered smile, before turning to the three hyena cubs. The Beast's eyes were no longer sealed. The cubs stared in shock as he raised his eyelids to reveal yet another on of his deformaties; his right eye was missing. It was then that the three cubs realized who the Beast really was.

"N...no...No, you're dead," Shenzi stammered, "You...You can't be alive...You're dead!"

"You're only half right," the Beast smiled, "Akida is dead. You three caused his death. And now, I am all that remains of him. You did this to me, Shenzi...You were my daughter, and you did this to me...And now...YOU MUST DIE!"

The Beast leaped forward at the three cubs, who quickly rolled out of the way. The Beast turned to them and prepared to pounce again. Shenzi eyed the entrance ot the tunnel, but knew that she could not possibly make it there. So, she did the only logical thing; she ran out of the skull.

"Shenzi, no!" Banzai called after his friend.

It was no use. Shenzi was too terrified to control her actions. The Beast smiled and licked his lips with his purple tongue.

"Just like old times!" the Beast cackled as he ran after Shenzi.

Banzai and Ed watched as Shenzi and the Beast disappeared in the distance. Banzai lowered his head and growled to himself.

"Man!" Banzai growled, "That chick is crazy!"

Ed nodded, before turning to Banzai and giving him a pleading look. Banzai cocked his head as Ed jumped up and down and pointed in the direction that Shenzi and the Beast disappeared in. Banzai slowly nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah," Banzai stated in an annoyed tone, "I know. Jeez, why does this kind of stuff only happen to me?"

Ed shrugged, before running out of the skull. Banzai took a deep breath and ran after his friend. They needed to reach Shenzi before the Beast did. Atop a nearby skull, a large vulture perched itself and watched the two cubs run off. It flapped it's wings to follow them, before looking over it's shoulder at Pride Rock. The vulture paused for a moment and let out a heavy sigh, knowing what needed to be done. With that, the large vulture flapped its wings and flew off to wards Pride Rock. She needed to find Jozi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahadi sat atop Pride Rock and continued to search for his uncles. There was no sign of them whatsoever. The king of the Pride Lands gritted his teeth with frustration.

"Damn it," Ahadi growled, "How are they able to evade me? They have to be somewhere! But where?"

Suddenly, Zuzu landed next to her king and bowed. Ahadi glanced down at the hornbill and cocked his nodded.

"Report," Ahadi ordered.

"Yes, Sire," Zuzu nodded, clearing her throat, "We have already lost many creatures...Then again, so has the Falme. In fact, I believe that the Falme Kindakindaki's army is beginning to tire...Then again, so is our own...Oh, forgive me, Sire! I have neither good new nor bad news! This war is so dreadfully indecisive! And I cannot find Kumi anywhere! Oh, I do hope he is alright! Ahhh! What if he's hurt? Oh my...I must..."

"Calm yourself, Zuzu," Ahadi sighed, "I'm sure that he's alright. Now, what of the Falme kings? Have you found them, yet?"

Zuzu rubbed the back of her neck reluctantly and gulped.

"Eh...No, Sire," Zuzu stated nervously, "I haven't. Please, forgive me. I swear that I have been searching to the best of my ability."

Ahadi let out a heavy sigh and turned to Zuzu.

"Zuzu," Ahadi breathed, "Just so you know, that is _ba_d news. Got it?"

"Yes, Sire," Zuzu nodded, averting her eyes to the ground, "Shall I...Continue my search?"

Ahadi paused for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Not just yet," Ahadi replied, "There's something else that I need to know...Have you seen Uru? Is she alright?"

Zuzu turned to her king and smiled.

"Indeed she is," Zuzu stated, "Actually, she's more than alright! She's taken down every opponent that stood before her, and hasn't even gotten a scratch on her in the process! I'm actually starting to feel sorry for the Falme, seeing as how they have her as an opponent."

"Well," Ahadi smiled widely, "That is good news! Thank you, Zuzu. You are permitted to continue searching for my uncles."

Zuzu spread her wings and bowed, before flying off to continue her search. Ahadi watched the majordomo leave, before turning his attention to the battle below him. The king surveyed his land, still unable to catch even the slightest glimpse of his missing uncles. Suddenly, a strange sound caught the kings attention; it was the sound of laughter. Ahadi whirled around to search for the source of the laughter, but found nothing. Ahadi began to turn back around, before hearing the laughter again. This time, it was clear where the laughter was coming from; the Royal Den. The king immediately, but cautiously, walked over to the Royal Den and looked inside. Someone was in there. It was an elderly lion with hazel eyes and a black mane. It was Guedado. The Falme king smiled at his nephew casually.

"Why, hello, Ahadi!" Guedado smiled, "And just how is my favorite nephew?"

Ahadi froze with surprise, before baring his teeth and claws and charging to wards Guedado. Guedado stepped out of the way and clicked his tongue.

"My, aren't we foolish!" Guedado smirked, pointing to the exit of the Royal Den.

Ahadi looked in the direction that Guedado had indicated to see four gorillas blocking the exit. Each of the gorillas bared their large teeth at the king and growled. Ahadi snarled to himself, before turning to his uncle.

"You bast..." Ahadi began, before being cut as his uncle's paw made impact with his face.

Ahadi fell sideways with a loud thud. The king tried to get to his feet, but was stopped as Guedado pressed his paw over the top of his neck. Ahadi glared up at his uncle with rage. Guedado merely smiled, before casually speaking.

"Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uru swatted at a large lion that stood in front of her. The lion ducked to avoid the blow and tried to counter with his own paw. The queen rolled out of the way and leaped at the lion. Uru managed to knock the lion onto its back for a few seconds, which was all that she needed to snap it's neck. She was able to repeat this process numerous times, as she had been trained to fight by one of the most vicious lionesses who ever lived; Shakarri. A group of lionesses stood behind her to defend their queen in case she was bested by one of the Falme. However, it was clear that they wouldn't be needed for that purpose. The queen turned to the lionesses and dismissed them, splitting into two groups.

"Half of you go this way, and half of you go that way," Uru ordered, pointing in opposite directions, "We can't let them break through! GO!"

The lionesses nodded nad ran in the directions that they were ordered. Uru turned ahead to see a lion charging straight to wards her. The queen ducked as the lion pounced forward, before rolling onto her back and shooting her paws upward to kick the lion in the stomach. The lion felled to the ground and rolled around painfully, before getting to it's feet and charging at Uru once more. Uru prepared to strike the lion away once more. However, the lion was set upon by a dark-furred lion before it could reach Uru. Uru cocked her head and watched as the first lion struggled to free itself from the dark-lion's assault. It was useless, as the dark-lion soon got his jaws around his opponents neck and snapped it aggressively. The dark-lion then got up and ran over to Uru.

"Are you alright, Queen Uru?" the lion asked.

Uru smiled and nodded, recognizing the lion.

"I'm perfectly fine, Rahidi," Uru smiled, "And perfectly capable of taking care of myself!...What are you doing over here, anyway? I thought that your were put in the assault ranks."

Rahidi nodded, before glancing over his shoulder.

"I was," Rahidi nodded, "But I came to warn you. We've lost track of my father and uncle. One minute they were there, and the next minute, they disappeared!"

Uru's eyes widened with shock.

"Are you sure?" Uru asked.

"Positive," Rahidi replied, "They're gone...But Spirits know where...We must warn Ahadi, at once!"

Uru nodded and turned to run to wards Pride Rock, but stopped in her tracks as she saw that Ahadi was not there.

"Ahadi..." Uru breathed, looking around, "Where could he..."

Rahidi walked over to Uru and took a deep breath.

"We may be too late," Rahidi sighed sadly, "They could have..."

Rahidi stopped speaking and stared at Uru's concern-filled face. The queen's eyes began to fill with tears.

"No...No, we can't..." Uru gasped, "We must find him! We just have to! I...I'll look around Pride Rock. You check the area beyond that. Those are the only places that could be. If he's been captued, the Falme would not be foolish enough to bring him across the warfront! We must hurry!"

Rahidi nodded quickly and ran off. Uru looked up at the sky, before running to wards Pride Rock.

"Great Spirits," Uru pleaded, "Guide me Ahadi! Please let him be safe!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taka, Mufasa, and Zira each took a scrap from their zebra leg and chewed slowly, only swallowing when the flavor of blood left the meat. Zira stepped over to the spot where light was allowed to break through and peered upward.

"I wonder when this is gonna be over," Zira stated, "It's getting kinda stuffy in here."

"Mufasa and Taka looked over at their friend and cocked their heads, moving closer to her.

"Aw, shouldn't be much longer," Mufasa shrugged, "You'll see. Dad'll chase those Falme losers outta here in no time!"

"Yeah," Taka nodded with a smile, "And when they're gone, Mother will come for us. Don't worry. We'll be outta here soon."

Zira looked to wards the ground, before nodding slowly. She thought of her father. He had risked everything by sharing his information with the queen. And that worried Zira.

_He's already risked so much, _Zira thought to herself,_ What does he have left? His life? Would he risk that? I hope not...I want him to be safe...I want him around. I hope he's alright...I really do._

Zira shook the thoughts from here head and turned to her friends.

"But how long do you think it will take, exactly?" Zira asked her friends, "Hours, days,...years?"

Mufasa and Taka both placed a paw to their chin thoughtfully. They opened their mouths to speak, but closed them as they heard a strange noise. Zira also heard the noise. The three cubs looked around for any possible source of the sound, before realizing something; the boulder that hid them was being moved. Mufasa, Taka, and Zira glanced at each other with large smiles.

"Well," Zira laughed, "That answers my question!"

The three cubs ran climbed out of the hole as the boulder was completely moved and smiled up at what they thought would be Queen Uru. Their smiles immediately faded, being replaced by looks of horror. This was not Queen Uru. It was a massive lion with brown fur and a black mane. It's eyes were hazel, identical to the eyes of another lion who the three cubs once had the displeasure of meeting. The large lion smirked and lowered his head to the cubs.

"Oh my!" the lion laughed, "It seems that I am in the presence of the princes! Well, I'd best explain myself, hadn't I? I am Kitimiri. The wise and just lord of the Falme Kindakindaki!"

The three cubs bent lower and began to back away.

"If you even try running," Kitimiri smiled, raising his right paw and extending his claws, "I shall tear you to shreds!"

Mufasa, Taka, and Zira stopped in their tracks, freezing where they stood. The three cubs glanced at each other, before looking back over to Kitimiri.

"B...But how did you know where we...where we were?" Mufasa asked fearfully, "There's no way you could have known about the boulder!"

Kitimiri smirked and shrugged, shifting his stance.

"I can't say that I deserve all the credit," Kitimiri stated, "Even as a king, I am able to give credit where credit is due. Well done...Kumi."

The cubs eyes widened as the small hornbill hopped out from behind Kitimiri and turned to him with a bow.

"It is my divine pleasure to serve you," Kumi bowed, "Lord Kitimiri."

The cubs looked at each other with shocked expressions, not believing what was happening. They each turned their eyes to Kumi and mouthed the same word.

"Traitor."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Was it okay? Let me know. Please review!_


	15. Turning Point

_Hey there. Forgive typos(there will be a lot. My spell-check is broken), review, and enjoy!_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

Turning Point

Taka, Mufasa, and Zira stared in shock as Kumi hopped into the air and perched himself on Kitimiri's shoulder. The large lion nodded to the hornbill, before turning to the three cubs and smiling widely. The cubs kept their gaze on Kumi, for no matter how threatening Kitimiri appeared, Kumi's betrayal was simply to surprising to ignore.

"K...Kumi?" Mufasa asked, shaking his head, "Wha...What are you doing? Why are you with him? He's the enemy!"

Kumi lowered his eyelids and smirked as he jumped off of Kitimiri's shoulder and hopped in front of the three cubs.

"No," Kumi stated dryly, "You are the enemy. You and all those who stand in the way of the Falme Kindakindaki. Disgusting creatures who can't get it through their thick skulls that they are inferior to the kingdom of my master. Why do you look so surprised? Don't tell me that you actually thought I was on your side! Poor, poor cubs...So easy to fool...Just like Ahadi...And Zuzu, for that matter!"

The three cub's eyes widened with surprise.

"You...You've been lying to your mate?" Taka asked with surprise, "I...don't understand. Why would you keep this from the one you love?

Kumi turned his head to the dark-furred cub and stretched his wings.

"Oh, that's adorable," Kumi said, rolling his eyes, "'The one I love?' Hah! My kingdom is my only love. And in order to to serve my kingdom, I had to remain trustworthy to your fool of a father. Honestly, who's more trustworthy than the reliable majordomo? It was quite simple, really. All I needed to do was find a way to gain Ahadi's confidence and be appointed my title of majordomo. And what better way to do that than to gain favor with the king's original majordomo? That was easy enough. I just needed that ugly pile of feathers to fall in love with me! Hmmph. It was easier than I thought! Must admit, I wasn't hoping for hatchlings. No matter, of course. The fact that it went that far only proves that I've done well. She willingly gave her heart to a servant of her enemy. But can you blame her? I am quite a catch! So as far as 'lying to my mate' goes, that it impossible. I merely lied to a naive wirdbag who I am ashamed to have as part of my species. She means nothing to me. Her little bastards mean nothing to me. They can all suffer a long, painful death, for all I care."

The three cubs stared at Kumi with widened eyes. Zira glared at the hornbill and growled lowly.

"You're despicable," Zira snarled.

"Likewise," Kumi nodded, before turning to Kitimiri and bowing, "With your permission, Sire, I believe that I should be checking in with Ahadi, to avoid suspicion."

Kitimiri cracked his neck and yawned, twirling his paw as he did so.

"That shall not be necessary," Kitimiri stated casually, "My brother shall be taking the liberty of 'checking in with Ahadi.' But you have done the task that I required of you; you brought me to the princes. I believe that a reward is in order. You may have the rest of the day...no, week off. I suggest you use it to relax. There shall be much for you to tend to upon your return. What, with our new kingdom, and all!"

Kumi looked up at his king and spread his wings.

"Thank you, my wise and just ruler," Kumi stated gratefully, "I gladly accept your offer. I shall take my leave, now."

Kitimiri nodded and waved his paw, the well-known sign of dismissal. Kumi flapped his wings and flew off quickly. The Falme king rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, before turning his head to see that Mufasa, Taka, and Zira were slowly backing away. Kitimiri smiled slightly and let out a quiet sigh.

"Now, we'll have none of that, understand?" Kitimiri grinned calmly, "After all, if you run off, I'll have to chase after you. And I'm sure that nobody wants that to happen, hmm?"

The cubs frozed and glanced at each other, before staring up at Kitimiri, who smiled down at them.

"Now, that's better," Kitimiri nodded approvingly, "Don't worry. Lord Kitimiri's here to protect you! Just stay where I can see you, and don't make any sudden movements. I'd hate for any unfortunate...accidents to happen."

The cub's shifted their fear-filled eyes to wards each other, before turning them back to the large lion in front of them.

"Y...You won't get away with this," Mufasa stated nervously, "My dad'll stop you. You'll be sorry for ever coming here!"

Kitimiri smiled and shook his head, stepping closer to the three cubs.

"Mind your elders, young prince," Kitimiri stated in a warning tone, "Defiance is not a respectable trait for one who shall inherit my kingdom."

Mufasa stared at Kitimiri in confusion. Kitimiri turned to Taka and lowered his head to the dark-furred cub.

"And once the Pride Lands is part of the Falme, you shall be second-in-line to no one," Kitimiri told Taka with a smile, "You and your brother shall rule together, just as Faraji and Rahidi did for so long! I'm sure you would like that."

Taka glared up at Kitimiri, disgusted with the large lion's mere presence. However, he could not deny that Kitimiri's offer was indeed tempting.

_Rule together? Is that even possible? It seems too good to be tr...No. It will never happen. This lion is my enemy. He offers nothing but empty promises...But what if he is being truthful? Then, if the Falme succeeds...Wait. What am I thinking? The Falme won't succeed! The Pride Lands will! It is the way I want it. The way of the world. Justice shall prevail...Even if I never will be king. Justice will prevail._

Kitimiri turned away from Taka and lowered his head to Zira to stare into her eyes. Zira stared back at him in confusion, flinching as a wide smile came upon his face.

"Zira, I assume?" Kitimiri chuckled, "Daughter of my son...Perfect!"

Zira's eyes widened as Kitimiri reached his paw to wards her. Suddenly, the king paused as a voiced called rto him from behind.

"Master!" the voice sqawked, "Lord Kitimiri, please protect me!"

Kitimiri slowly turned around to see Kumi flying to wards him in a panic. The Falme king raised an eyebrow at his servant and opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted as a lion leaped over a boulder and pinned Kumi on the ground with one paw. The hornbill let out a painful cry as the lion pressed his paw on his back. Kitimiri's eyes widened as the lion raised his head to look over at him. The cubs' eyes also widened, as they immediately recognized the lion.

"Dad!" Zira cried, "You're here!"

Rahidi smiled at his daughter and nodded, before turning his head to address his father.

"Hello, Dad," Rahidi nodded, "I was hoping that I'd find you. We need to talk."

Kitimiri paused for a moment, before slowly stepping closer to Rahidi. "Well, well, well," Kitimiri smiled, extending his claws, "I never expected you to come to me. It's a nice surprise. You've saved me the trouble of seeking you out. Now I can end your life right here and now!"

Rahidi sat down and picked up a struggling Kumi by the tail, before tossing him into a large boulder behind the three cubs. The hornbill let out a painful squawk as his unconscious body fell at the cubs' paws. Mufasa, Taka, and Zira stepped over the hornbill and stared at him in confusion.

"Keep an eye on him for me," Rahidi told the cubs, "It wouldn't be such a good idea to let him fly off during the invasion. No telling what kind of trouble he could cause."

The three cubs nodded. Mufasa placed a paw on the unconscious hornbill's back and pressed it down none-to-gently. Taka and Zira joined in, each stomping a paw on Kumi's two wings and pinning them down. Their only regret was that the hornbill could not cry out in pain, on account that he was knocked out. Rahidi smiled with a nod, before turning to his father and baring his teeth.

"I must admit, it was pretty clever using a hornbill as your spy," Rahidi stated with a growl, "I Didn't expect that you'd do something so…Obvious, now that I think about it. How did I miss that? Never mind. Anyway, I've come to ask you to stop all this while you still can. Nothing good can come of this war. Just end this and go home. Please."

Kitimiri shrugged his head and smiled at his son, pacing back and forth. "And just why would I do that?" Kitimiri asked, "Soon enough, many things shall belong to me. The Pride Lands, the cubs….Your life."

Rahidi walked closer to his father and circled around him to stand between the Falme king and the three cubs.

"You can never have everything at once," Rahidi reminded his father, "Multiple problems require multiple solutions. You yourself taught me that, long ago."

Kitimiri cocked his head and smiled slightly.

"Nice to see that you haven't given up on everything that I taught you," Kitimiri nodded, "However, that shall not save you. The moment you aligned yourself with my enemy, agreed to share their demise!"

Rahidi shook his head and smiled back at his father.

"Don't make me do this, Father," Rahidi breathed through his teeth, "As much as I'd like to take my right for the Falme and free the lionesses early, I wouldn't want to go through my own father to do it. And I'm sure that you wouldn't want to go through your own son to get what you want."

"You are no longer my son, Traitor," Kitimiri snarled, crouching low to the ground, "You are nothing more than a boulder in my path!"

With that, Kitimiri pressed his paw to a nearby boulder and shoved it to wards the cubs. The cubs flinched as the boulder came rolling strait at them. Rahidi jumped sideways, reared backward, and held his ground, stopping the boulder with both paws. The ex-prince looked over his shoulder to make sure that the cubs were unharmed, before climbing on top of the large boulder and snarling down at his father.

"Forget about the kingdom and the cubs!" Rahidi growled, baring his teeth and claws at his massive opponent, "They are not the ones who oppose you anymore! You've gone too far, bringing them into this! I stand before you, now. If my life is what you want…..Come and take it from me!"

Kitimiri smiled and charged forward. Rahidi crouched low on top of the boulder and prepared to strike. Mufasa, Taka, and Zira could only watch as the two lions roared loudly and launched themselves at each other, the intent to kill flashing in their eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Komo continued to rampage forward and knock away everything that stood in his path, Rafiki clinging to his ear tightly. The baboon looked over his shoulder to ensure that they were still being followed, and upon seeing that they were, smiled to himself.

"We ah almost dare," Rafiki told Komo, "Just take a left turn, here."

Komo nodded and changed direction. The groups of lions and jackals followed suit. Komo kept running until he reached a lard pile of stones and boulders. The albino elephant turned around to see the lions and jackals running strait to wards him. He was trapped. There was nowhere to run. Komo raised his trunk up and prepared for a fight. Rafiki released Komo's ear and climbed up the pile of boulders. When he returned to Komo's back, he had what looked like a decayed gord in his hand. The lions and jackals stopped running and crouched low to the ground, ready to strike. Rafiki merely smiled and climbed down Komo's back, holding the strange object and his walking stick in his hands.

"Do naht take one more step," Rafiki warned the lions and jackals, rasing the round object to wards the sky, "I hold in my hand a nest!"

The lions and jackals paused, before bursting into laughter and continuing forward. Komo tapped on Rafiki's shoulder with his trunk and stared at him in confusion. Rafiki smiled up at the elephant with a wink, before turning back to the lions and jackals.

"Ah, well," Rafiki shrugged, tossing the round nest forward, "Da naht say I didn't wahn you!"

The nest landed at the feet of one of the lions and smashed open. A swarm of bees immediately sprang forward and surrounded the lions and jackals, who swatted at them wildly. Many of the bees were killed upon impact with the waving paws. Many more found their mark, burrying their stingers into the skins of the lions and jackals. The lions and jackals grimaced in pain as the bees continued to sting them. Rafiki sighed and climbed atop Komo's head, waving his walking stick around and addressing the bees.

"Dat is enough, good creatures," Rafiki called, "More of you ah lost with every sting. You've done what was needed of you, Now, bee-gone! Ahahah!"

The swarm of bees came together and flew to wards Rafiki. Of of the bees flew in front of them and hovered in front of Rafiki's face, pointing to the broken beehive with two of its legs. Rafiki smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, please forgive me," Rafiki smiled apologetically, "I deed not mean to destroy your home. But I promise, I shall make you a new nest. A better one. That one was old and rotten anyway, ah? Certainly not a suitable one. I ken make you a much prettier one. And more durable, too!"

The bee looked back at the nest, before turning back to Rafiki and nodding. With that, the bees flew off. Rafiki watched them disappear, before turning to the jackals and lions. One of the lions stepped forward and smirked.

"You fool," the lion snickered, "Did you really think that a couple of bees stings could stop us?"

Rafiki slid down Komo's trunk and smiled confidently.

"No, I no think, I know," Rafiki explained, "Yeh see, doz were no ordinary bees. Dey were very deadly, and ken kill with one sting. I suppose that is why dey ah called 'killah bees.'"

The lion and jackals widened their eyes with shock. Even Komo was a bit surprised by what Rafiki had done. Suddenly, one of the lions fell over and held his chest, breathing loudly and painfully. The other lions and jackals stared at him in surprise, before falling on the ground, themselves. Within moments, each of them was on their back, writhing in pain. Rafiki sighed and climbed back on Komo's head.

"We should go, Komo," Rafiki said quietly, "I don't tink dat either of us wants teh see dis."

Komo paused for a moment, before slowly nodding and stepping over the squirming lions and jackals to leave the area. Rafiki looked back at the jackals and lions, smiling proudly to himself. That is, until, he noticed Komo hanging his head sadly.

"Komo?" Rafiki asked in a concerned tone, "Iz someting wrong?"

Komo glanced over his shoulder and glared at Rafiki, pointing back at the creature who had been attacked by bees. Rafiki grasped Komo's trunk and swung from it to dangle in front of Komo's face, laughing as he did so.

"Oh, Komo!" Rafiki laughed, "It seems dat I fooled even you, wit dat one! You see, dos bees wah just dat. Ordinary bees! Those lions and jackals ah in no real peril...But dey tink they ah! De mind is a powahful ting, eh?"

Komo stopped in his track, before smiling and continuing forward. Rafiki patted the elephant's head and chuckled to himself.

"Now, let's go find Kamari," Rafiki suggested, "Hopefully, he has naut gotten himself intah too much trouble!"

Komo nodded and charged forward to search for his friend. Unfortunately, Kamari would soon encounter the greatest foe that he would ever face; himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Jozi sat atop a large rock to instruct his clan as the battled a large army of jackals. Luckily, the hyena-clan was stronger than they looked, and were easily able to defend themselves without losing many of their own. Jozi smiled to himself. He loved to see unity among his clan. It was a nice change from their days under Akida.

"Keep it up!" the one-eared hyena cried, "Their forces are slowing! We've almost one."

The clan of hyenas continued to fight. Kimondo had managed to last this long with only a few scratches, which he had inflicted on himself by accident each time he tripped on his own paws. He let out a heavy sigh, still hurt by his sons words.

"If only their was some way," Kimondo mumbled to himself, "Some way to prove that I can be useful."

Kimondo took a deep breath and shook his head, before looking over his shoulder at Jozi. His eyes widened with shock, as he spied a large jackal sneaking up behind the one-eatred hyena.

"Jozi, behind you!" Kimondo called to the clan-leader.

Jozi cocked his head, before looking over his shoulder and noticing the jackal. However, it was too late. The jackal launched himself at Jozi and pinned the hyena on the ground, snapping at Jozi's neck. Jozi manged to avoid the attack by waving his head wildly from side to side, but was unable to free himself from the jackals clutches. Suddenly, Jozi felt the jackal being lifted off him and pulled backward. The one-eared hyena quickly rolled to his feet to see Kimondo toss the jackal several feet away by its neck. The jackal got to its feet and snarled at Kimondo, before charging straight for him. Kimondo countered by leaping over the jackal's back and wrapping his forarms around its chin, bending the jackals neck backward until it snapped. The jackal let out a painful yelp and fell to the ground, never to get up again. Kimondo took several breaths and turned to Jozi. Jozi stared at Kimondo in surprise.

"Kimondo..." Jozi gasped, "You saved my life!"

Kimondo cocked his head and glanced back at the dead jackal. The hynea slowly let a smile come across his muzzle as he turned back to Jozi with a nod.

"Yeah," Kimondo nodded, "I guess I did!"

With that, Kimondo charged back intohis clans formation with new-found confidence. Jozi smiled gratefully and opened his mouth to speak to call after Kimondo, before hearing a voice calling his name.

"JOZI!" the voice screeched, "JOZI, YOU ARE NEEDED!"

Jozi turned in the direction of the voice to see a large vulture land several feet in front of him.

"Nyoni?" Jozi asked in surprise, "What are you...?"

"No time!" Nyoni explained, "It's Shenzi. She's in danger. It's Akida, Jozi...He's back."

Jozi's eyes widened with shock as he stared to wards the Elephant Graveyard.

"No..." Jozi breathed, before turning to Nyoni, "We must find them, at once! Lead the way!"

Nyoni nodded and flew to wards the Elephant Graveyard. Jozi follwed close behind, snarling to himself.

"Akida...If you lay even a paw on her..." Jozi snarled quietly, "I'll make your death slow and painful!...And if you don't...Well, whatever you do, I'm taking your throat! You got lucky, last time! This time, I won't underestimate you!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Rai, Sarabi, and Sarafina continued to cling to eachother fearfully as the large lion continued to shoot his arm in and out of their tunnel. The cracks of the tunnel's ceiling began to widen. Tears escaped the three cubs' eyes. There was nothing that they could do. If they ran out of the tunnel, they would be captured. If they stayed put, they would be killed. Either way, they were helpless. Raia opened her eyes and stared at Lion's paw as he reached for her and her friends. She then looked up at the ever-growing cracks in the ceiling, before closering her eyes once more.

_No, _Rai thought to herself,_ Everything's been perfect. I'm free from Haini, I've found someone who will help me shine, I finally made some friends...It can't end, now. Not like this._

Suddenly, the a voice entered Rai's head. A female voice, strange in its familiarity.

_"It doesn't have to end," _the voice said softly, _"For you, or those whom you care for. But one thing must end; Lion, and his malicious ways. I can bring that end. But I'll need your help. Do you understand?"_

Rai looked around for the source of the voice, but found no one besides Sarabi and Sarafina, who continued to shiver in a corner. The light-brown cub then nodded slowly.

_I understand, _Rai thought to herself,_ What I don't understand is how I can help._

_"You are more powerful than you know," _the voice chuckled, _"Believe me, you can help. All I need you to do is to send him to the Outlands. I shall be waiting there. I can tell you no more, Farewell, Seventeenth."_

Rai opened her eyes and thought of what the voice had told her.

_The Outlands? _Rai thought to herself,_ But how can I get him to go there?_

Suddenly, Rai got an idea. The light-brown cub turned to her friends and sighed.

"I have to go," Rai told her friends, "If I don't we'll all die. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Rai turned around and walked to wards the tunnel exit, before being held back by her friends.

"What, are you nuts?" Sarafina gasped, "There's a huge lion out there! He'll tear you apart."

"Let me go," Rai breathed, "Your my friends. I need to save you."

"Rai, no!" Sarabi stated firmly, "You can't do that! You can't risk your lives for us!"

Rai let out a heavy sigh, before slapping both her friends with the back of her paws, knocking them against the tunnel wall. The two lioness cubs let out painful groans and fell to the ground, out cold. Rai then continued to wards the tunnel exit, taking one look back at her friends' unconscious bodies.

"I'm sorry, my friends," Rai breathed, "But I had to do it. I have to do this."

Rai reached the front of the tunnel, just out of reach of Lion's large paw. Rai then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before singing.

"What is freedom?" Rai sang,

"Is freedom free?

And if all has a price,

what price is on me?

If I wear my high price,

I accept my dark fate.

But if I shed my high price,

Let me find freedom's gate."

Rai opened her eyes to see the large paw retract out of the tunnel. The small cub slowly stepped out of the tunnel and looked up at Lion, who seemed entranced. Lion shook his head and looked down at Rai, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Rai?" Lion asked in disbelief, examing the light-brown cub, "But how did you...When did you learn to sing like that?"

Rai paused for a moment and looked down at her paws. She was not sure when she learned ot sing. She was not even sure how she knew the lyrics to the song she had sung. She just knew.

"I...er...I've always been able to sing like that," Rai stated, hiding her nervousness, "Why? Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Lion smiled, "It's the most beatuiful thing that I've ever heard!"

Rai smiled slightly. Her plan was working.

"Oh, Lion," Rai purred dreamily, brushing against one of Lion's legs, "Why do you associate yourself with the Falme? I always thought that you were above such lowly beings."

Lion pulled his paw backward and looked down at Rai, surprised by her behavior.

"I...Well, they promised me the Water Hole if they succeed," Lion explained.

Rai looked up at Lion and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a shame," Rai said softly, brushing against Lion's other leg, "Because I could give you something much more valuable than the Water Hole. I can give you me."

Lion pulled his leg backwards and stumbled in surprise.

"What?" Lion gasped in shock, "What did you say?"

"I can be your queen," Rai stated, dragging her paw forward, "That is, if your willing to make some sacrifices. By giving up everything, you can have me. 'Cause you and me...We're too good for all this. Let's begin anew. One day, we will make beautiful cubs, together. Until that day comes, I'll devote my life to you. Wouldn't that be nice? Then I could sing for you every night. What do you say?"

Lion froze, completely shocked by Rai's offer. The lion placed a paw to his chin and thought it over, before nodding.

"Alright," Lion smiled widely, "Come with me. We'll leave all this behind us, at once. Together, we will create our own kingdom."

Rai took a few steps backward and shook her head.

"There is one thing, though," Rai stated, dragging a paw backward, "There is a lion to whom I am betroved. I do not have the same feelings for him as I do for you. We treats me very poorly, and has killed all those who even looked at me with desire. So I was just wondering if you could..."

"Where does he live?" Lion interrupted, growling slightly.

"The Outlands," Rai smiled, satisfied with Lion's reaction.

Lion looked over his shoulder, before turning back to Rai and stepping closer to her.

"Come," Lion stated, lowering his head ot Rai, "We'll find this lion who has abused you, and he will suffer for it!"

Rai smiled and nodded. Lion picked the small cub up by the scruff of her neck and ran out of the den. Rai smirked and looked up at the sky. Her plan had worked perfectly.

_I don't know why, but I trust you, _Rai addressed the voice in her head,_ I've done my part. Now, it's your turn._

A cool wind brushed across Rai's face as Lion raced to wards the Outlands with her in his mouth. Rai nodded looked forward. It wouldn't be much longer, now. The lion who had abused her would suffer. Or, at least, one of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Nakama stared back and forth betwwen his father and the boulder that had injured his comrads. Kivuli smiled and stepped a bit closer to Nakama, looking up at the sky and whistling casually.

"My, my, my," Kivuli shook his head with a smile, "Couldn't have been very good assassins, if they weren't able to dodge that boulder! Are you sure that Kalab and Jinamizi aren't cheating you?"

Nakama snarled and leaped forward at his father. Kivuli quickly rolled out of the way and glanced at the creatures that the boulder had hit.

"Oh, settle down!" Kivuli told his son, "It's not that bad! Some of them have managed to stay alive. Not to mention the one I left paralyzed. You needn't worry. We'll have a few witnesses who will be able to report your death to Jinamizi. Then, everyone can hear of what a great failure you are!"

Nakama glared at his father and charged again. This time, Kivuli stood his ground. As soon as Nakam was within striking distance, Kivuli raised his paw upward, before swiftly bringing it down upon Nakama's skulled head. The skull cracked as Nakama fell to the ground and groaned painfully. Kivuli leaped over his son's body and kicked son dirt in his face with his hind paws.

"It seems that I was wrong about you," Kivuli cackled, "Perhaps your skull is not so thick, after all!"

Nakama snarled and rolled to his feet, snapping at Kivuli's legs. Kivuli jumped out of the way of Nakama's attack and countered by locking his jaws on Nakama's tail. The skulled hyena yelped in pain as Kivuli whirled him over his head, before tossing him into a wall of the gorge. Nakama tried ot get to his feet, only to fall down from injury. Kivuli cackled wildly and began to walk over to Nakama. The skulled hyena clenched his eyes and teeth with frustration.

_Damn it! _Nakama thought to himself,_ Why can't I get it right! That old bastard...I can't let him beat me!_

Suddenly, Nakama felt himself being helped to his feet. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kivuli standing beside him, smiling warmly.

"Listen," Kivuli advised, "It's obvious that you're letting your personal feelings get in the way of getting the job done. Last time I checked, that's against the law of the Bloody Shadows. Just forget all your hatred of me and focus. You need to get your head in the game. Otherwise, this won't be very enjoyable. Come on. You can do better than this. I know you can."

Nakama's eyes widened. That was the closest thing to a compliment that his father had ever given him. When Nakama turned his head to his father in order to reply, he was met with Kivuli's hind leg, which knocked Nakama's head into the rocky wall. Nakama once again fell to the ground. Kivuli took a deep breath and shook his head, walking away from Nakama.

"Then again," Kivuli smirked, "Maybe not!"

Nakama opened one eye and glared at his father, slowly struggling to his paws.

"You...You pompous piece of shit!" Nakama snarled, "You think you're so great. You're arrogance shall be your downfall!"

Kivuli sat down and placed a paw to his chin.

"Now, I've heard that somewhere before...Hmmm...But where did I...Oh, that's right!" Kivuli nodded, glancing over at Nakama with a smirk, "That's just what your mother told me...Right before I ended her wretched life!"

Nakama's eyes widened with rage as he shook the dirt from his fur and charged at Kivuli.

"YOU DESPICABE OLD FOOL!" Nakama howled, "I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK RIGHT OFF!"

Thsi time, Nakama's attack connected with Kivuli. The skulled hyena latched onto his father's back and wrapped his fangs around Kivuli's neck, snapping it instantly. Kivuli let out a painful yelp and fell to the ground. Nakama slowly pulled himself of of his father. The skulled hyena then struck his father with the back of his paw. No reaction. Nakama's eyes widened with shock as he examined his father's limp form. Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows, the one who had slain numerous opponents with a single blow, now lay motionless on the ground.

"I...I can't believe it!" Nakama gasped, "I...I did it. I finally did it. I killed him! He's dead! HE'S FINALLY DEAD! GONE FOREVER!"

Nakama cackled wildly. That is, until he heard quiet snickering coming form several feet away. Nakama looked around for the source of the snickering, seeing nothing other than his father's corpse. It was then that Nakama realized something. The snickering was coming form his father's dead body. The skulled hyena watched in horror as Kivuli rose to his feet and cackled wildly, his neck bent at an angle.

"N...No," Nakama breathed, shaking his head in disbelief, "No...I snapped your neck."

"Yeah," Kivuli nodded casually, placing both paws on opposite sides of his head and snapping his neck back into its regular possition, "And your point is?"

Nakama's jaw dropped. Kivuli snickered and winked at his son.

"I thought I'd give you a free-shot, just to see the extent of your power," Kivuli stated, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sheesh, that smarts! You didn't even do it right, y'know!...Allow me to show you hows its done!"

Before Nakama knew what hit him, Kivuli leaped on top of his back and pinned him on his stomach. Nakama struggled to break free, but found it impossible. Kivuli slowly wrapped his fangs around Nakama's neck. Nakama cringed fearfully, before Kivuli opened his jaws and backed off of him. Nakama stared up at his father in confusion. Kivuli smiled back and sighed, patting his son on his skulled-head.

"Do me a favor, kid," Kivuli told Nakama, "Come back when you can provide me with more of a challenge."

Kivuli turned away from Nakama and walked away. Nakama paused for a moment, before leaping to his feet and charging after his father.

"No!" Nakama snarled, "I'm not done with you, yet!"

As Nakama pounced at his father, Kivuli realed backward and shot forward, clamping his jaws around Nakama's neck. Nakama fell to the ground with a painful yelp, paralyzed from the neck down. Kivuli let out a heavy sigh and sat nect to his son's paralyzed body and placing a paw on Nakama's shoulder.

"Don't be a fool, Nakama," Kivuli warned, rolling his eyes, "I've bested you without even breaking a sweat. If you were wise, you would take my offer, and leave while you can. You have to learn to live ot fight another day. I'm going to stay by your side until you regain feeling in your body. I will then offer you the same opportunity to leave. And if you refuse it a second time, you're going to wish that I had snapped your neck! Understand?"

Nakama snarled painfully, raising his head slightly.

"Take...Your paw off me...You bastard," Nakama coughed.

"Hmm?" Kivuli replied, before drawing his paw back to his side, "Oh, right. Sorry. I just enjoy those little 'father-son moments'"

The was a long pause, ended by Nakama's sudden smirk.

"You really think that you've won, don't you?" Nakama breathed painfully.

Kivuli raised an eyebrow at his oldest son, before stretching his limbs.

"I have won," Kivuli nodded, "Not only have I rendered you incapacitated, but I've killed all your minions."

Nakama smiled and shook his head.

"Not all of them," Nakama explained weakly, "I had a feeling that you'd be prepared for an ambush. So I split my assassins into two groups. The first was just a decoy. I wanted you to use up whatever plan you had. And I succeeded in doing that. You haven't won, yet. the rest of my assassins are near, waiting to strike at my command."

Kivuli's eyes widened with surprise. However, so did his smirk.

"Thataboy!" Kivuli laughed proudly, "Now, are you going to call them, or not?"

Nakama glared up at his father, before letting out a series of whistles. Kivuli crouchyed low, expecting the assassins to come charging for him. However, nothing happened. Nakama paused for a moment, his eyes widening. He then tried it again, whistling even more loudly. Again, no response. Kivuli lowered his eyelida and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it," Kivuli stated, "Where are your assassins?"

"You need not worry about them, Lord Kivuli!" came a familiar voice.

Kivuli looked in the direction of the voice to see a flying fox land in front of him and bow. Kivuli blinked with surprise, before smiling with a nod.

"Nice to see you back, Katili," Kivuli smiled, "I'm not sure if your aware of this, being blind and all, but you're late!"

Katili bowed even lower, putting his wings over his head and cowering.

"Please forgive me, Lord Kivuli!" Katili pleaded, "I tried to get here as fast as I could, but...er...It was all Vixen's fault!"

Kivuli smiled and shook his head, before blinking at the realization of Katili's words.

"So, you found Vixen?" Kivuli asked hopefully, "Wonderful! Where is she?"

Katili paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and looking up at Kivuli.

"I'm...Not quite sure," Katili admitted, "She said she had something to take care of and ran off. She also told me to apologize for her tardiness. I also apologize for my own tardiness, Lord Kivuli. But, we did find a way to make it up to you!"

Katili twitched his ear, before pointing to the left wall of the gorge. Kivuli and Nakama turned their attention to where Katili had indictated. It didn't take log for them to notice what Katili and Vixen had done. One part of the wall was decorated with twenty dead creatures, each one of them hanging by a vine around their neck. Nakama's eyes widened with shock.

"My assassins!" Nakama gasped.

Kivuli glanced back at his son with a smirk, before turning back to Katili and patting him on the head.

"All is forgiven!" Kivuli snickered, turning to Nakama and stepping over his body.

Kivuli smirked down at his son, who glared up at him. Kivuli then placed a paw over his mouth and collected saliva in his mouth. Nakama's eyes widened.

"Don't...you...dare!" Nakama warned.

It was too late. Kivuli spat down in Nakama's face. The spit landed in the skull's eye-hole, hitting Nakama straight in the eye. Nakama winced and growled in fury, unable to even wipe the spit from his eye. Kivuli smirked, and turned his attention back to the twenty creatures who were hanging by their necks. Katili flapped over his master's head and hovered there.

"Hmmm," Kivuli nodded sadly, "Shame. I was kinda looking forward to killing them...Oh, well. There's still an entire invasion to enjoy, I suppose."

Katili nodded with a smile. Suddenly, the bat's blind eyes widened.

"Lord Kivuli, look out!" Katili cried, flying in front of his master.

Kivuli wathced in shock as a small twig pierced Katili's chest. The flying fox fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Kivuli quickly ran over to his majordomo and pulled the twig out of his chest, examining it carefully. It was laced with poison. Kivuli looked in the direction that the twig had come form to see a burn covered hyena, smirking to himself. Kivuli's eyes widened.

"Kalab!" Kivuli snarled.

The burn covered hyena cackled wildly and ran off. Kivuli began to follow him, before hearing Katili's cries of pain.

"Aurgh!" Katili squeaked painfully, "I...I can't breath!"

Kivuli stopped in his tracks and stared in the direction where Kalab had disappeared, before turning back to Katili and cradling him in his paws.

"You're going to be alright," Kivuli told his majordomo, "Just take it easy...It will be alright."

Nakama cackled wildly, before going into a coughing-fit. Kivuli stared down at his majordomo, who closed his eyes weakly. Kivuli then placed the flying fox on the ground and grabbed a leaf from a nearby bush, wringing its juices on top of Katili's wound. Katili winced in pain and coughed. Kivuli stroked his majordomo's back reassuringly. He then examined Katili's punctured chest, before staring at the spot where Kalab stood, just moments before.

_Kalab can wait, _Kivuli thought to himself,_ I'll get him, soon enough. For now...my friend needs me._

00000000000000000000000000000000

Shenzi continued to run, hoping to find safety from her father soon. She found herself continuously looking over her shoulder, only to look forward again upon seeing that the Beast was close behind her. The final time that she turned her head, she saw something more horrifying than she could have ever dreamed; A dead end. The small hyena cub slowly turned around to face the Beast, who decreased his pace to enjoy the moment for a bit longer.

"So," The Beast snickered, "It seems that I have you right where I want you! Pity...I was hoping that my little game would last a bit longer!"

"You're in luck," a voice called from behind the Beast, "It just went into over-time!"

The Beast turned around to see Banzai, crouching low to the ground and snarling. Shenzi's eyes widened.

"Banzai, no!" Shenzi cried, "Get out of here! Run!"

Banzai looked over at his friend and shook his head. The Beast smiled to himself and walked over to Banzai slowly. Banzai stood his ground as the Beast lowered his head to his level.

"Stay out of this, Lover-boy!" the Beast warned, "You wouldn't want to end up like your worthless mother, now would you?"

Banzai glared up at the Beast and snarled, unable to fight back the tears from the comment of his mother's murderer.

"You...You...Disgusting..." Banzai growled, "I'll tear you apart!"

The Beast paused for a moment, before falling over in laughter at the small cub's threat. Shenzi stared at Banzai strangely, not believing that her friend was challenging a monster that was over ten times his size. Banzai looked over at Shenzi and winked. Shenzi blinked with confusion. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled away by the scruff of her neck. Shenzi looked upward to see that it was Ed who was pulling her, smiling widely with a wink as he did so. Shenzi smiled back, but was unable to keep her eyes off of Banzai. Suddenly, all images of the Banzai and the Beast left Shenzi, as Ed pulled her into a dark burrow. Shenzi looked around the burrow, before turning to Ed.

"Ed?" Shenzi breathed, "What about Banzai?"

Ed placed a paw to his chin, before letting his tongue hang out and shrugging.

"Eree oof yeru," Ed explained.

Shenzi's eyes widened.

"He's gonna _what?" _Shenzi gasped in disbelief, "But why would he want to...No, we can't let him! We have to stop him!"

Ed looked to wards the ground, before nodding to his friend and running out of the burrow. Shenzi followed close behind, exiting the burrow in time to see Banzai launch himslef at the Beast's face. The Beast snarled painfully, before bucking upward and sending Banzai flying behind him. Banzai landed a few feet away from Shenzi and Ed, before slowly getting to his feet and looking over at his friends.

"Ed," Banzai growled quietly, "I thought I told you to get her to safety."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Shenzi stated, rasiing her nose to the air.

Ed snickered and rubbed the back of his neck, before looking upward to see the Beast walking to wards him and his friends. The Beast smiled widely and blinked his one eye.

"So," the Beast nodded to the cubs, "The three creatures who I hate the most are now at my mercy! My, this must be my lucky day!"

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed backed away slowly and fearfully. The Beast cackled and followed them, licking his curled lips with his purple tongue. The three cubs glanced at each other and nodded, before charging strait forward at the Beast and jumping on his head. They then ran across his back and jumped down to the ground, running away as fast as they could. The Beast shook his head in disbelief, before charging after him. The trio continued to run away, until they came to a large chasm separating on part of the Graveyard from the other. The trio took on look at each other and smacked themselves on the head.

"Oh, man!" Banzai groaned, "How could we forget that this was here?"

A dark cackle came from behind the cubs. The trio turned around to see the Beast slowly approaching them.

"Nowhere to run," the Beast snickered, "And definitely nowhere to hide! Prepare to die!"

The three cubs looked away with terror as the Beast charged to wards them and pounced forward. Suddenly, they felt themselves being lifted upward. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they had been raised by Nyoni, Banzai and Ed in each of her talons and Shenzi in her mouth. The Beast ,unable to stop himself in time, dove into the chasm and fell straight down. Nyoni flew a few feet backward and placed the cubs on the ground gently, taking several deep breaths.

"Er...Ah...You've all gotten bigger, since last I had to carry you," Nyoni panted tiredly, "I think I pulled a muscle."

"Nyoni!" Shenzi exclaimed, embracing the large vulture's neck, "You're back!"

Nyoni smiled and patted Shenzi on the back with her wing.

"It's good to see you, Shenzi," the vulture smiled, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you earlier. I had to go get..."

_"_Shenzi!" a voice cried, "Oh, thank the Spirits you're alright!"

Shenzi looked over in the direction of the voice to see her uncle running to wards her. Jozi embraced Shenzi tightly as soon as he reached her, giving her several licks on her head.

"Uncle Jozi?" Shenzi asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Jozi placed Shenzi on the ground and crouched low, examining his surroundings.

"Nyoni told me about Akida returning," Jozi stated, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Nyoni tried to fly over to Jozi, but her wing was too sore. Instead, she gopped to his side and smiled.

"All taken care of," Nyoni nodded, pointing to the chasm with her wing, "Seem's I could handle it on my own, after all!"

"Good thing," Jozi nodded with a smile, before shaking his head in disbelief, "Wait. He fell in there, again? Really?"

Nyoni and the cubs nodded. Banzai tapped Ed on the shoulder and winked at him.

"I guess it really was just like old times!" Banzai snickered.

Ed's eyes widened at his friends comment. The hyena cub then cocked his head and pointed to wards the chasm, jumping up and down as he did so. Now, Banzai's eyes widened.

"You...You don't think..." Banzai stammered, walking over to the edge of the chasm.

Ed followed his friend. Shenzi soon joined her ftwo friends as they peered into the chasm. Their eyes widened with shock at what they saw; The Beast was climbing up the chams wall, just as he had done years before.

"G...Guys?" Banzai called back to Jozi and Nyoni, "We got trouble!"

Jozi and Nyoni cocked their heads, beofre runnign over to the cubs and staring over the edge of the chasm to see the Beast, alive and kicking.

"Damn it!" Nyoni squawked, "Why won't he just die, already?"

Jozi thought for a moment, watching as the Beast climbed higher and higher with every second.

"Nyoni?" Jozi asked, "Can you fly down there and knock him off?"

Nyoni tried to flap her wings, but only managed to get a few feet off the ground, before falling on her back.

"I can't!" Nyoni declared, "My wing's too hurt!"

Jozi growled to himself. He felt helpless. It seemed that no matter what happened, Akida would always live through it. The one eared hyena searched the deepest corners of his mind, finding only one solution. He wasn't exactly satisfied with it, but it had ot be done. Jozi turned to Shenzi and took a deep breath.

"Shenzi," Jozi breathed, nuzzling his neice affectionately, "I love you. Please...Find it in your heart to forgive me, one day."

Shenzi stared at her uncle in confusion, as did Nyoni and the other cubs.

"Huh?" Shenzi asked, "What are you talking..."

Shenzi was interupted as her uncle turned ot the edge of the chasm and dove into it.

"NO!" Shenzi screamed, running to the edge of the chasm to se her uncle collide with the Beast.

The Beast was forced from his position and fell downward, the one-eared hyena falling after him. Within moments, they had disappeared into the darkness. Nyoni and the cubs' eyes widened with shock. tears quickly sdhot from Shenzi's eyes as she leaned over the edge of the chasm and looked around for her uncle frantically.

"Uncle Jozi? Uncle Jozi?" Shenzi cried, "NO! UNCLE JOZI!"

_00000000000000000000000000000000000_

Ahadi let out a strangled gasp as Guedado's paw pressed heavily on his neck. Guedado smirked a pulled his paw away, taking a few steps backward to allow Ahadi to his feet. The king of the Pride Lands got to his paws and breathed franticly, glaring at his uncle.

"You...ackah...You bastard," Ahadi growled, extending his claws, "I'll tear you apart!"

Ahadi charged at his uncle with teeth bared. Guedado stood his ground until Ahadi pounced at him. The Falme king rolled onto his back and kicked his nephew in the stomach with his hind legs, sending Ahadi crashing into the den's wall. Ahadi let out a painful roar and fell to the ground. Guedado smirked and shook his head, walking over to his nephew's prone body to press his paw across the back of Ahadi's neck.

"Typical," Guedado yawned, "You fight the same as rule; very poorly. You don't deserve to be king. There's nothing regal about you. You're no Mohatu."

Ahadi snarled up at his uncle, before snarling in pain as Guedado extended his claws into his neck.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Guedado smirked, "You are not your father. He was a wise and just king, very well worthy of the blessings of Rahidi and Faraji. He understood what it took to be a great leader, even up to the time of your grandfather's corruption. He had the painful job of ending the reign of his father. But he, unlike you, knew when to admit that he needed help. Father was too powerful for any lion to challenge on his own. So, he founded the Falme Kindakindaki to battle Father's forces. And even though it was he who began the Falme, he insisted that Kitimiri and I join him in equal rule. We shared everything. Power, influence, our dreams. The three of us were very close, even for brothers. We each knew what it took to be a wise and just ruler. And when the time came, we took down Father together. The Pride Lands were ours. And we ruled them just as we ruled the Falme; together."

Guedado paused in his story to press his claws deeper into Ahadi's neck.

"But then you were born," Guedado snarled, "Kitimiri and I were forced to accept the fact that we'd lost our birthright as you gained yours. Mohatu saw how this had troubled us, and made it up to us the only way he could; He gave up claim to his share of the Falme. He gave us complete control of the empire that he had made so great. He even gave us a few lionesses to start a whole new pride. Back then, Kitimiri and I considered that thoughtful, for whatever reason. Anyway, we took Father with us and cared for him until he died. After all, no matter how cruel he became, he was once one of the greatest kings to ever live. All went well, until news reached our ears that you and your mate had created two cubs together. Now, it wasn't the fact that you had cubs that disturbed us. It was the fact that you only gave your Ruler's Blessing to one of them. That, in itself, made us realize that you had not learned anything from Mohatu. Kitimiri and I made a pact; we'd stop your reign, and restore the Pride Lands to the glory that they once were. Of course, this did raise the problem of dealing with your cubs. We wanted to follow the royal laws, after all. That meant that all of those who were ahead of us to rule had to die in order for us to claim our birthright. At first, we planned on killing both you and your cubs. But we later came up with a better idea. One that could ensure that we claim our birthright, and see to it that your cubs one day rule as the Sprits intended; as one. We'll mold them to be the perfect rulers! And all you have to do is..."

Guedado lowered his head to Ahadi's ear and snickered darkly.

"Surrender your birthright to the Falme," Guedado whispered, his smile and eyes widening, "So that our order may be restored."

Ahadi's eyes widened as he immediately pushed his uncle off of him and got to his feet.

"Never!" Ahadi roared, "I won't let you corrupt my land!"

Guedado took a few steps backward to regain his balance, before smiling at Ahadi.

"Theses lands belong to the Falme!" Guedado declared, "Now, this is the last time that I'm going to warn you. Surrender...OR DIE!"

Guedado leaped forward and slashed Ahadi in the face with his claws. Ahadi fell backward with a painful howl. The Falme king stepped over his nephew and bared his teeth.

"Well?" Guedado asked with a growl, "What will it be?"

Ahadi looked up at his uncle and coughed, before smiling slightly.

"Kill me..." Ahadi smirked, "And you'll have to kill my cubs, too. You'll have to give up all hopes of molding 'the perfect rulers!'"

Guedado's eyes widened. Ahadi was right. The only way that Guedado could get what he wanted was if Ahadi willingly gave up his birthright. The Falme king snarled in frustration, smacking Ahafdi in the face with the back of his paw.

"DAMN YOU!" Guedado howled, "IF YOU DON'T GIVE UP NOW, I'LL..."

Guedado stopped as a voice called out from nearby. Ahadi and Guedado immediately recognized the voice to belong to the queen.

"Ahadi? Ahadi?" Uru's voice called, "Ahadi, where...Augh! Who are you? What are you doing, here?"

A smirk slowly crept upon Guedado's face.

"Well, Guedado snickered, "Perhaps there is another way to get what I want!"

Ahadi's eyes widened.

"No!" Ahadi roared leaping to his feet and charging straight to wards Guedado.

Guedado charged to wards the exit of the Royal Den and leaped over the gorillas. As Ahadi attempted to follow suit, two of the gorilla's clubbed him in the back with their arms. Ahadi groaned in pain as the two gorillas then lifted the front half of his body and held him in his palce, facing Uru. Uru's eyes widened with shock.

"Ahadi!" Uru cried with concern, before turning her head to see Guedado and snarling, "You! How dare you...!"

Before Uru could say another word, the other two gorilla's used the distraction as an opportunity to charge forward and begin clubbing Uru continuously with their powerful forearms. Uru let out several roars of pain, before falling to the ground. The attack had left her bruised and beaten, but still alive. The gorillas backed away at a wave of Guedado's paw, revealing Uru to be bleeding and too injured to move.

"URU!" Ahadi cried, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to free himself from the gorillas' grip.

Uru raised her head weakly, but could only do so for a few seconds. Guedado laughed wildly. Ahadi hung his head and growled, before turning to his uncle.

"You bastard...How dare you bring her into this...I'LL TEAR YOU A..." Ahadi snarled, before being interrupted by his uncle's paw as it collided with his face.

"Oh, you're in no position to make threats," Guedado smirked, "You and your precious mate are at my mercy. You have two choices. Either you can surrender the Pride Lands to the Falme, or you can watch as each bone in your mate's body is broken beyond repair!"

Ahadi looked over at his injured mate, who shook her head and weakly mouthed, "No. Don't do it." The king of the Pride Lands bit his lip to the point where blood trickled down his chin, before hanging his head and taking a deep breath.

"Fine," Ahadi growled, "You win. I, King Ahadi, hereby surrender all rights to the Pride Lands to..."

NO!" a voice interrupted.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see a white lion leap forward and push the gorillas away from Uru, before standing over the queen protectively and snarling at the two gorillas in front of him.

"Kamari?" Ahadi asked in confusion.

Kamari smiled with a nod, before turning to Guedado and snarling. Guedado merely smirked with a shrug.

"Oh, it's you, again. You're just in time to see Ahadi surrender the kingdom to me!" Guedado stated casually, before turning to Ahadi and rasing his head up with a paw, "Now. Continue. Give me the kingdom."

"I'm afraid that he can't do that," Kamari stated, "You see, the kingdom no longer belongs to him. It belongs to me."

Everyone around the white lion widened their eyes in shock. Guedado slowly turned to Kamari and bared his teeth.

"Wha...What was that?" Guedado growled.

Kamari sat down and began to groom his paw.

"Oh, yes," Kamari smirked, "The Pride Lands are mine, now. Didn't you hear the king? He said, and I quote, 'I, King Ahadi, hereby surrender all rights to the Pride Lands to...Kamari. Kamari stands before you."

Ahadi and Uru stared at Kamari in disbelief, not sure what the albino was going to do next. Guedado took a few steps closer to Kamari and bared his teeth and fangs.

"You cocky son of a bitch!" Guedado snarled, "I'll tear you to shreds!"

"You could do that," Kamari nodded, "But then the right to be king would go to who ever I choose as an heir. I hereby declare that my heirs shall be multiple. I choose Mufasa and Taka. And I'm sure that you wouldn't want to murder them, seeing as how this whole invasion is a ploy to capture them alive."

Guedado froze with shock and dug his claws into the ground. Ahadi and Uru smiled slightly, both a bit surprised by Kamari's wide understanding of royal law.

"Why, you clever bastard!" Guedado chuckled, "You seem to have it all figured out! But you forgot about one thing..."

Guedado quickly slashed Kamari in the face. Kamari snarled painfully and fell to the ground beside Uru.

"The only ones who heard Ahadi give his right as king to you are those who are up here," Guedado smirked, "As far as everyone else knows, Ahadi is still the reigning king. Therefor, I can do to you what I please!"

Kamari slowly stuggled to his feet and took several heavy breaths, cursing to himself. Guedado was right. Kamari had not taken that into consideration.

"Kamari!" Ahadi cried, "You have to fight him! You're the only one here who can end this now!"

"Shut him up!" Guedado ordered to the gorillas.

The gorillas nodded and each struck Ahadi on the top of his head, knocking him out cold. Kamari and Uru's eyes widened with concern, but they offered no comment. Guedado turned back to Kamari and smiled casually.

"Pay no attention to him," Guedado stated, "He has no idea what he's talking about. Anyone who challenges me would face certain death. Just look how he ended up!"

Guedado cocked his head to wards Ahadi's unconscious body. Kamari lowered his eyes and extended the claws in his right paw. Guedado smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think you quite understand your situation," Guedado clicked his tongue, "By facing me, you are facing a lion who has brought down more opponents in one day than you have in your whole life-time!"

"I highly doubt that," Kamari replied, baring his teeth.

Guedado rolled his eyes and took a few more steps closer to Kamari.

"Look," Guedado said flatly, "It would be better if you ran away, now. You have no chance against me. You don't share the same noble blood that I share with my brothers. Come, now. This land must become a part of the Falme. It is the will of Mohatu."

Kamari's eyes widened at the mention of Mohatu's name.

"How do you...Know of Mohatu?" Kamari asked in confusion.

Guedado sat down, surprised at the question. The Falme king placed a paw to his chin and thought for a moment.

"How can you not know of Mohatu?" Guedado replied with a shrug, "He was a great king. One of the greatest to ever live. Even if he did create a few...disappointments."

Guedado indicated to Ahadi with his paw. Kamari stared ay the Falme king in confusion, piecing together everything he had said.

"Ahadi is a...son of Mohatu?" Kamari asked.

"Unfortunately," Guedado nodded, rolling his eyes, "And after seeing what I've done to him, you would be wise to surrender, now."

Kamari stared at Ahadi's unconscious body, unable to tear his eyes away.

_Ahadi,_ Kamari thought to himself, _He is like me. A son of Mohatu...My brother...My only family...And this lion has hurt him...He hurt my brother...I'll tear him apart!_

Kamari quickly leaped forward and pinned Guedado on the ground, roaring in his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kamari roared, "HOW DARE YOU LAY A PAW ON MY BROTHER?"

Guedado stared up at Kamari in confusion. Suddenly, all four of the gorilla's charged forward at Kamari and threw him off of Guedado. The Falme king quickly got to his feet, as did Kamari. Guedado took a few steps backward and waved his paw forward.

"Kill him!" Guedado ordered, "I want his carcass at my feet!"

The gorilla's nodded and charged forward at Kamari. As they came within sticking distance, Kamari did something that he hadn't done in years; he extended the claws in his right paw and swung at the throat of the gorilla in the front. Blood gushed from the gorilla's neck as he fell to the ground, now a mere corpse. The other gorillas froze and stared at Kamari in shock, as did Guedado. Kamari examined his right claws. He had forgotten how long and sharp they were. They seemed twice the length of the claws of and average lion, and three times as sharp. The albino gave a painful sigh, as it had been painful keeping them retracted for so long. Kamari then smiled and looked forward. However, this was not a usual smile. This was a sadistic smile, that accented the malice in his eyes.

"So," Kamari chcukled in a much darker voice than before, "The bastard has finally set me free. Must have been desperate. Or, maybe he just missed me!"

The gorillas and Guedado stared at the albino strangely as he laughed wildly. Suddenly, Kamari halted his laughter and leaped forward, his eyes shining pure white. With three swift strikes of his right claws, he brought down the last of the gorillas. The albino shook some of the blood from his paw, before using what was left to cover his face. Kamari then turned to Guedado, who was staring at the dead bodies of the gorillas in shock. The Falme king turned his attention to Kamari and slowly backed away.

"No...No, no creature could have done that so quickly!" Guedado stammered fearfully, backing into the Royal Den, "You...You're not mortal...What the hell are you?"

Kamari cackled wildly and shook his head, slowly walking after Guedado.

"What am I?" Kamari snickered darkly, "I am the one who vanquishes those that corrupt this world! I am the great savior to those who walk the path of purity! I am the god who passes judgement on those who threaten the safety of my perfect world! I am the Phantom of the Easten Sands! This is what I am! And according to my judgement...I find you guilty of pissing me off!"

Guedado continued to back away, until he found himself backed up against the Royal Den's wall. Guedado looked over at Kamari and shook his head, his eyes full of terror.

"I...I don't fear you!" Guedado roared.

Kamari sat down and licked the blood from his paw, before smiling over to Guedado.

"You'll learn," Kamari smirked, raising his right paw, "And Destruction's Right Paw shall be your teacher!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Okay. Review to let me know what you think. As for me...I gotta get out of here. I have a feeling the Kovukono is gonna be pretty pissed upon seeing how this chapter ended. Please review! Bye, for now!_


	16. The Battle Decided

_Hello, everyone. This is late because of technical problems. Hah! But ya couldn't push me off the front page! The next chapter may also be late, I ain't sure yet. If you thought the Rai part was crazy in the last chapter, well then get ready to read something completely insane! I may edit it later, if you see something that bothers you. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

_00000000000000000000000000_

The Battle Decided

Rai closed her eyes tightly as Lion continued to bound forward with her in his mouth, in the hopes of contacting the voice in her head once again.

_Hello?_ Rai thought to herself, _You are there, aren't you? I mean, you have to be. I couldn't have just imagined you….right? I've put all my faith in you….I don't understand. Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you? And why do I need to lead Lion to the Outlands? Why do you want me to do this? Please….I need to know that you're still there….I need to know that everything will be alright._

There was no response. Rai gulped. She was starting to have second thoughts about luring Lion to the Outlands. After all, Rai had no way of knowing whether the voice in her head was real or imaginary. She hoped that she actually did have a voice in her head.

_I'd rather be crazy than Lion's mate!_ Rai thought with a smile.

Suddenly, Rai felt herself being lowered to the ground. She opened her eyes slowly to view the area around her. She found herself near the border of the Outlands, the only thing in her way being a large river. Rai looked up at Lion, who let out a heavy sigh and fell forward tiredly. The small cub immediately ran to the side of the old lion and pressed her paws on his side, attempting to shake him back and forth.

"Lion?" Rai asked, a hint of concern in her voice, "Lion? Are you okay? Lion, get up!"

Lion smiled at Rai and slowly got to his feet, panting heavily as he did so.

"I…I'm just a bit dehydrated, is all," Lion explained, "I haven't come across any water in two days, which is two days longer than I've ever gone. I…I need to find some water."

Rai cocked her head and looked to wards the large river, before turning back to Lion.

"What about that river?" Rai asked, pointing to wards the river, "There's plenty of water, in there."

Lion looked over at the river and let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"No," Lion breathed, "I know that river well. It is full of crocodiles….No, I'll be alright. I just need to rest for a bit."

Lion collapsed on the ground with a loud grunt, smiling contently. Rai glanced at the border of the Outlands reluctantly. She knew that she needed to get Lion to the other side in order to complete the task that the voice in her head had asked of her as soon as possible. But she did not want to appear suspicious by asking Lion to continue forward. Rai let out a heavy sigh and lied down on the ground. She would just have to be patient. Lion rolled onto his stomach and stared at Rai, not even taking a moment to blink. Rai looked over at Lion and cocked her head.

"Why are you…Staring at me?" Rai asked in confusion.

Lion smiled widely and pulled himself closer to Rai. Rai attempted run away, but was caught in Lion's paw as he pulled her closer and nuzzled her affectionately.

"You're going to the most beautiful lioness in the world, when you grow up," Lion purred, "Actually, you already are! Your beauty rivals that of even the great Mori. Have I ever told you that?"

Rai paused for a moment and looked up at Lion in surprise. Something about what Lion was saying seemed familiar. Suddenly, a distant memory of Rai's past came back to her.

"Y..Yes," Rai nodded slowly, "You did tell me this, once before. The day I was born…I remember, now. You said those words….And then there was a bunch of noise. Roars. Angry roars."

Lion smiled warmly and placed his paw on Rai's head, slowly dragging it down the small cub's back.

"That's some memory, you have there!" Lion smiled, "Yes, there was roaring. And yes, it was angry roaring. It was your father. After he heard me talking about you in such a way, he attacked me, chasing me out of his den. He told me never to come near you again. I don't know what his problem was. It was a compliment, really….And looking at you now, I realize that it did you no justice. You are much more beautiful than the goddess of love!"

Lion continued to nuzzle Rai, until Rai backed away and shook her head.

"But…Mori's not the goddess of love," Rai corrected, "Mori's the goddess of lust."

Lion raised an eyebrow at Rai, before smiling and shaking his head.

"Poor, confused child!" Lion chuckled, pulling Rai close to him once again, "Lust is the greatest form of love, and thus the only one that exists in this world. It is a love for what is on the outside, isn't it? And what else matters? All you lionesses are the same on the inside. It's your beauty that sets you apart. Its your beauty that makes you worthy to live….And you are alive, aren't you, Rai? Yes. And you make me feel the same…One day….When you have grown…..Our love will be complete, and on penalty of death, we shall be judged. You do love me….Don't you, Rai?"

Rai paused, resisting the urge to bite Lion's leg. Lion shifted his weight and lied on his back, placing Rai on his chest.

"Rai?" Lion asked again, "You do love me, don't you?"

Rai quickly shook her head, before nodding.

"Of course I do," Rai nodded, "I love you with all my heart, all my soul, all my…body."

Lion laughed loudly and wrapped his forearm around Rai's shoulder, pulling her in tightly.

"Anxious, aren't we?" Lion laughed, "In good time, Rai, in good time! I want you when you are at your peak. But truly, you are an extraordinary lioness! 'All your body,' indeed! You're just a cub, y'know. No older than Haini. You must be patient, if you truly want me. We shall have it, one day. I've been waiting for you to admit your true feelings to me for a very long time. It's nice to see that your parents didn't corrupt your precious little mind!"

Rai froze with shock and widened her eyes, before falling off of Lion's chest. The small cub rolled a few feet away and landed on her stomach. Lion rolled onto his side and stared at Rai strangely.

"Something the matter, Rai?" Lion asked in confusion.

Rai slowly got to her feet and shook the dust from her fur, before stepping closer to Lion and cocked her head slightly.

"Wha….What do you mean by that?" Rai asked hesitantly, "My parents corrupting my mind? I don't understand."

Lion rolled onto his stomach and yawned, before turning back to Rai.

"Both your mother and your father shared a common dislike for me," Lion explained, "They were never short on insults. I lived a different lifestyle than them. A very cozy lifestyle, that I had to slit a few throats to get. And because of that, they considered me a monster. But they were the true monsters, Rai. They tried to keep you from me. They even wet so far as to exile me from their kingdom when I asked for their blessing to take you as my mate."

Rai's eyelids raised drastically.

"My mom and dad were….king and queen?" Rai asked with surprise.

"Of the Nge Lands," Lion nodded, "They were well respected…by their foolish subjects, that is. But I saw then for what they really were; tyrants. They made me an outcast, separating me from my own son. Because of them, I was not there to protect him! Because of them, Groen is dead!...I couldn't even see my own grandson come into this world…."

Lion paused a tear sliding down his cheek. Rai lowered here eyelids and took a deep breath. She was much too smart to believe the crap that was coming out of Lion's mouth. And she vaguely remembered Groen dying by Lion's claws. Fortunately, Lion had forgotten that she was there to see it.

"Haini…" Lion breathed, "He was all I had left….And truth be told, he wasn't much. Nothing like you, Rai. You were the cub that I always wanted. You still are. I knew that I had to have you. Your parents were not worthy of you. So did the only thing I could to balance out injustice; I killed them, and took their kingdom for my own."

Now, Rai's eyes widened to a point that seemed impossible.

"I…I thought you killed them because they challenge you," Rai stated quietly, "At least…That's what Haini always told me."

Lion smiled and shook his head.

"No," Lion said plainly, "I killed them for you. It was all for you. So that you may be mine. I got a few scratches in the process, but it was well worth it to have you for myself. And aren't you glad that I did it? We can be together, now!"

Rai stared down at her paws, taking in every word that Lion had told her. A tear fell between her paws. It was soon followed by a few of its companions.

_But that means…._ Rai thought to herself, _It was all because of me! He killed them because he wanted me! It was my fault!_

_Your fault? _Came a voice from within Rai's head,_ Don't be ridiculous. You can't help it if you're beautiful!_

Rai leaped backward with surprise, looking all around her for the source of the voice. Just like before, she found nothing. Lion lifted his head and stared at Rai with a cocked eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Lion asked in an almost annoyed tone.

Rai turned back to Lion and scratched behind her ear.

"I…er…Just got bit by a mosquito," Rai smiled nervously.

Rai stared at Rai for another moment, before placing his head back into his paws.

"Hmm…That's a pity," Lion stated, with a yawn.

Rai nodded and turned back to the border of the Outlands. She could have sworn that the voice had come from the other side of the river. As the small cub turned back to Lion, the large lion slowly got to his feet and stretched.

"Alright," Lion stated stiffly, "That's enough rest, for now. I've got to find that lion who thinks that he's worthy of you. Shouldn't be too hard. After all, there is usually only one male per pride. And if there's more than one, I'll just kill them all."

Rai stared up at Lion, before nodding and walking to wards the banks of the river. Lion quickly leaped forward and pulled Rai back, placing her behind him.

"No," Lion stated, shaking his head, "You stay here, where it's safe. I'll find this lion, and come back for you when he's dead. Then we can finally start our new life together."

Rai opened her mouth to speak, before slowly shutting it and nodding obediently. In truth, she hoped that Lion would say something like that. After all, the voice in Rai's head only told her to get Lion to go to the Outlands. The voice never said anything about Rai entering there, herself. Rai would use any excuse to stay out of the hazardous Outlands. Lion patted Rai on the head and turned to the large river, examining it carefully.

"Best do this swiftly and quietly," Lion said softly, placing on paw into the river, "No telling how many crocodiles are nearby."

Lion slowly jumped into the river and swam forward, fighting the forceful current to maintain his position. Within moments, Rai saw them; six large crocodiles, swimming closer and closer to Lion with each passing second. The small cub stared between Lion and the crocodiles, before suddenly realizing why the voice in her head had told her to have Lion go to the Outlands.

_Oh, I get it!_ Rai thought to herself, _That's why the voice wanted him here!_ _No lion can out-swim those crocodiles! It isn't the Outlands that are important. It's the river that you have to swim across to get there! He's as good as dead, now!_

Rai let out a heavy sigh and turned around to face Pride Rock. She knew that Lion's life would soon end. And it would be messy. No matter how much Rai hated Lion, she didn't have the stomach to watch such things happen to him.

"It's finally over," Rai breathed.

_Don't be so sure,_ came a voice from inside Rai's mind, _Turn around._

Rai paused for a moment, before turning around to see that Lion had noticed the crocodiles. The old lion cursed to himself and began to swim faster and more frantically. It didn't take long for Lion to reach the other side of the river and begin to pull himself up, the crocodiles still swimming to wards him. Rai watched with shock gleaming in her eyes. The crocodiles were still to far away to reach Lion in time. In a few brief moments, Lion would have pulled himself to the safety of land. Rai's heart began to beat faster and faster. She knew that she had to do something. She couldn't let the voice's plan fail. Not after the voice had trusted her to be the one to end Lion's vicious and spiteful ways. The voice had put so much faith in her. Rai gulped. She felt helpless, unable to do anything that could stall Lion long enough to allow the crocodiles to reach him in time.

_Think, Rai, think! _Rai thought to herself, growling impatiently, _There's gotta be something you can do! If he lives and find out that I was lying about the other lion, he'll kill me! And if he decides to let me live, then I'll be his forever! I can't just let that happen! Think…Think….How can you…."_

Rai blinked, a smile slowly coming upon her face. She had an idea. The small cub stepped to wards the bank of the river and closed her eyes tightly, before taking a deep breath and doing what came naturally to her; singing.

"If blood be my price," Rai sang,

"Then take not mine.

Take that of another,

namely, this Lion.

Let his blood be spilt,

If you, it satisfies.

For I shall find freedom,

the moment that he dies!"

Lion froze, his entire form quaking with anger at what he was hearing. The old lion turned his head to wards Rai and snarled, opening his mouth to call to the small cub.

"You little…urght!" Lion began to shout, before feeling something tug on his leg, pulling him back into the water.

Lion looked downward to see that a large crocodile had his leg in its massive jaws. Lion's quivering turned into that of fear, increasing as he saw five more crocodiles swimming to wards him at an alarming rate. Lion cried out in horror, trying to free himself from the jaws of the crocodiles. It was no use. The crocodile pulled Lion deeper into the water, closer to the other. The five crocodiles snapped their jaws wildly as they neared Lion. Lion wailed in terror. Rai blinked, almost in disbelief that her plan had worked.

_You should probably look away, now,_ the voice in Rai's head advised, _This isn't going to be pretty._

Rai took the voices advice and turned away. A series of agony-filled screams could echoed behind her. It only took seconds for those screams to halt. Rai slowly turned around and stared into the large river, which now shone crimson red. The small cub let out a heavy sigh. It was finally over. This time, she was sure about it. Rai turned back to wards Pride Rock and began to walk to wards it, before hearing a voice call to her from behind.

"It's not safe, yet," the voice stated, "The battle's outcome has not yet been decided. But it will be. Shouldn't be long, now."

Rai stopped in her tracks. The voice she was now hearing was the same voice that told her to bring Lion to the Outlands. Only this time, the voice was not coming from her head. Rai slowly turned around to see a lioness sitting at the bank of the river. It was like Rai in its appearance, although it was an adult. It also had another distinguishing characteristic that Rai did not; This lioness had a pair of bright, glowing eyes. Rai stared at the lioness in confusion, backing away slowly.

"Who…What are you?" Rai asked reluctantly, "And why did you help me?"

The lioness looked up at the sky, before turning back to Rai.

"Seventeenth," the lioness smiled, "I am First. Raia the first, to be precise. Your ancestor. As for why I helped you…..Well, I didn't. I merely…gave you a nudge in the right direction. You did all the real work on your own. I'm very proud!"

Rai's eyes widened with surprise.

"Raia the First?" Rai asked in confusion, "But Raia the First died a long time ago. My grandma told me. She said that she was killed by….By a monster."

The closed her eyes and smiled with a nod.

"That's right," the lioness stated, "I was."

Rai paused for a moment, staring at her paws. She then looked up at the lioness and backed away, cocking her head nervously.

"Are….Are you some kind of zombie, or something?" Rai asked reluctantly.

Raia shook her head and laughed.

"Far from it!" Raia explained, "Zombies are bodies without a soul. I am a soul without a body. A…Spirit, if you will."

Raia's body began to flicker slightly. Rai raised her head up and stepped a bit closer, her eyes full of wonder. Raia smiled and examined her flickering paw.

"That's right," Raia stated to herself, "I almost forgot. I'm sorry, but there is something that I should attend to. I must be off, Seventeenth."

"I…It's Rai," Rai told the spirit with a smile.

Raia smiled down at Rai and bowed, before raising her body and nodding.

"Rai, then," Raia smiled warmly, "Well, as I said, there is something that I must do. Remember; Should you ever need me, just come to this river and sing. Take care of yourself, Rai. Stay out of trouble. Oh, and do me a favor. Tell Kivuli that I said 'Hi.'"

With that, Raia disappeared into thin air. Rai stared at the spot where the spirit had previously stood with shock. She could not believe it. The Spirit had vanished in mere seconds. The small cub turned back to wards Pride Rock and rubbed her head, thinking of everything that had happened to her during the invasion. She had been attacked by Lion, heard a voice in her head, discovered that she had a mysteriously beautiful singing voice that managed to calm Lion, brought Lion to the Outlands, learned the truth about why Lion had murdered her parents, led Lion to slaughter, and seen a spirit who claimed to be Raia the First. On top of all that, the spirit gave the impression that she had some connection with Kivuli. Rai plopped on the ground and rested her head in her paws, groaning in confusion as her analysis of the day brought forth one conclusion.

"This has been one weird day," Rai breathed.

00000000000000000000000000

Kivuli sat beside Katili, gently stroking his injured majordomo's head. Katili closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before going into a fit of coughing. Kivuli pulled his paw away from Katili and sighed sadly, examining the poison on the stick that had pierced his friends chest. It was clear as crystal. Kivuli had seen this poison many times before. It was the deadliest poison known to the Bloody Shadows. No one had even dared to try to build an immunity to it. The black hyena took a deep breath and placed his paw back on Katili's head. Katili opened his eyes and looked up at his master with a smile.

"L..Lor...ackah! Lord Kivuli," Katili breathed weakly, "I'm...sorry. It was an...ackah! It was an honor to serve you. Please...Forgive me. I have...ackah, ackaha! Failed you."

Kivuli cocked his head and smiled reassuringly.

"What?" Kivuli smiled, patting Katili's head, "Stop talking crazy! You'll get through this!"

Katili smiled up at his master and shook his head.

"Now who's talking crazy?...Ackah!" Katili coughed, "I'm going to die...ackah! I'm going to die right here...But I die as your major...akah! Majordomo."

Katili extended his ears and took a deep breath, before smiling with a slight nod. Kivuli stared at his majordomo strangely.

"Your opponent comes," Katili stated tiredly, "He comes to finish what your son started...ackah!...But Vixen also nears...I..I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more use to you...ACKAH!"

"Shhh," Kivuli told his majordomo, placing a paw on the flying fox's lips, "Rest, now, my friend. Go to your paradise knowing this; you shall be avenged. By doing this to you, Kalab has only added to my anger. I'll tear him to shreds for this, Katili. You have been more valuable to me than you know. Your loyalty has earned you something."

Kivuli placed his claw in a nearby puddle of blood and traced a picture of a mountain on Katili's tiny forehead.

"A spot in the Vivuli," Kivuli smiled.

Katili smiled widely, his vacant eyes lighting up as they filled with tears.

"Thank you...Lord Kivuli...You have given me an even greater honor than being your servant. You have given me the honor..ackah! The honor of your friendship. I am...not worthy." Katili breathed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Those were the last words that Katili would ever speak. Kivuli lowered his head sadly and used his paw to close Katili's eyes, before folding the flying foxes wings over his dead body. A tear found its way down Kivuli's cheek, splattering as it made impact with the ground before him.

"Oh, how touching!" Nakama laughed, "Don't tell me that you have feelings! Especially for some ugly rat!"

Kivuli turned to Nakama, his eyes flashing with rage. The black hyena placed a paw on his sons neck and pressed it down as hard as he could. Nakama let out a series of strangled breaths, until Kivuli brought his paw off of him and slapped him in the face.

"Another comment like that," Kivuli growled in Nakama's ear, "And you'll be joining your mother in Hell!"

Nakama glared up at Kivuli and snarled.

"You are in no position to be making threats!" Nakama snarled, "Didn't you hear your rat? Kalab, Lord and Master of Nature, is on his way. And as soon as he sees what you've done to me, he'll tear you limb from limb! I'd get running, if I were you."

Kivuli raised an eyebrow at his son, before turning back to Katili's body and using a few leaves to cover it up. The black hyena then sniffed the air as a familiar scent struck his nose. It was followed by a familiar cackle. Kivuli quickly turned around to see Kalab standing over Nakama and laughing wildly. Nakama joined in the laugh. Kivuli stared between the two, before crouching low to the ground and growling at Kalab.

"Kalab!" Kivuli barked, "You have some nerve, showing your toasted face around here!"

Kalab merely shrugged and stepped over Nakama's prone body and closer to Kivuli.

"Black Demon," Kalab smiled, "Its been a long time, hasn't it? Haven't seen you in decades. I'll give you credit. You done a good job of hiding from me for so long. But you can't run, anymore. You now face the wrath of a god!"

Kalab leaped forward at Kivuli. Kivuli rolled out of the way and attempted to pounce on Kalab. Kalab stepped sideways to avoid Kivuli's attack, before sinking his fangs into the black hyena's hind leg. Kivuli snarled painfully and whirled around, grabbing one of Kalab's hind legs in his jaws. The two hyenas sank their teeth deeper and deeper into each other's legs. They both began to taste each other's blood, which only encouraged them both to bit harder. After a few moments, Kalab released his grip on Kivuli's leg an rolled forward, hoping to shake Kivuli off of him. Kivuli quickly tightened his grip on Kalab's leg in order to hang on. Kalab writhed in pain and struggle tried to free himself from Kivuli's fangs, kicking the black hyena in the face with his free leg. After a few kicks, blood spouted from Kivuli's nose. Kivuli winced in paim, giving Kalab the opportunity to push upward with his front claws and kick Kivuli on the side of the head with his free hind leg. Kivuli lost his grip on Kalab's leg and fell sideways. Kalab quickly leaped on top of Kivuli and rapidly snapped at Kivuli's throat. Kivuli pushed Kalab backward with his front legs, before kicking him with his hind legs as Kalab stumbed backward. Kalab fell to the ground, before leaping to his feet and shaking the dirt from his fur. The burn-covered hyena charged forward at Kivuli. Kivuli pounced forward and snapped his jaws at Kalab. Kalab leaped over Kivuli and pushed off of the gorge wall with all four of his paws to jump on Kivuli's back. Kalab clung to the black hyena's shoulders with his claws and sank his teeth into Kivuli's left ear. Kivuli snarled in pain and whirled around in circles, attempting to shake Kalab off.

"That's it, Kalab!" Nakama cheered, "Bite that bastard's ear off!"

Kivuli turned to the gorge's wall and charged to wards it qucikly, ramming into it so that both his and Kalab's heads smacked against it. The two hyenas fell forward, blood trickling down their foreheads. They slowly got to their feet and faced each other, crouching down low and snarling in preparation of the other's attack.

"HOLD IT!" came a voice a short distance away.

Kivuli and Kalab turned in the direction of the voice to see and orange dog-like creature standing over Nakama. She placed a paw on Nakama's shoulder and waved her bushy tail in the air. The creature raise her head to reveal that she wore war paint similar to that of Kivuli's. Kivuli smiled widely as Nakama and Kalab snarled. All three of them recognized this creature as the sixth most wanted criminal in the Bloody Shadows.

"Vixen!" Kivuli exclaimed, running over to the small, orange creature, "You're looking positively radiant! And that scent..snf..snf... Have you been rolling in blood, lately?"

Kivuli raised Vixen's paw with is own and pressed his lips against it. Vixen quickly pulled her paw away and smiled.

"Oh, Kivuli!" Vixen giggled, "You're as much as a charmer as ever! But your manners are lacking. Why would you go and start the party without me?"

Kivuli smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Kalab growled lowly and advanced to wards Kivuli and Vixen.

"Well, well, well!" Kalab cackled, "Two Vivuli members in one place? Oh, this is too perfect! Now I can vanquish both of you at once!"

Kivuli and Vixen glanced at each other. Kivuli began to walk to wards Kalab, but was blocked as Vixen held her paw out in front of him and shook her head.

"No," Vixen shook her head slowly, "Not here. Definitely not here. It's far too private. When you kill Kalab, it should be a more public place. Like...Oh, I don't know...the Arena? Wouldn't want to deprive your future subjects of a show, now would you?"

Kivuli raised an eyebrow at the red fox, before smiling widely.

"You make a valid point," Kivuli nodded, "I should end this in the very place that it began, so that all may finally see that I am the superior assassin. All eyes shall be on me as I turn Kalab into a lovely pelt!"

"Not only that," Vixen added, "This could be your one chance to finally become Jasisi Sheikh. I'm sure that Jinamizi would take a great interest in your battle. I have no doubt that he'd come to watch it. And after you've slain Kalab, you'll be able to call Jinamizi out, right in front of everyone. He won't be able to refuse you, this time. After all, what would his subjects think of him if he backed out of fight? The Bloody Shadows is a place of violence. Nobody there wants a coward as a leader!"

Kivuli's eyes widened with delight at Vixen's words. She was right on all accounts.

"Vixen!" Kivuli cackled, embracing the fox tightly, "You're a genius!"

Vixen giggled and freed herself from Kivuli's grasp, before turning to Kalab, who was still advancing to wards her and Kivuli.

"You fools!" Kalab snarled, "Do you honestly think that your plan has any chance of working? You have no idea what the hell you're dealing with, here. The entire Nation of Jinamizi is after you, as well as your little Vivuli friends. Jinamizi's reign shall go on forever. And there's not a damn thing that you can do about it!"

Vixen crouched low to the ground and growled up at Kalab. Kivuli merely smiled and cocked his head.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Kivuli smirked, "You're afraid that you can't beat me. That's why you never face me alone. You always send your cronies in first. Admit it. You don't think you have what it takes to defeat me in combat."

Kalab stopped in his tracks and lowered his eyelids.

"How dare you!" Nakama snapped, "The Great Kalab fears nothing! He is the Lord and Master of Nature! A divine god!"

Kalab smiled and looked over to Kivuli.

"You should take a lesson from your son," Kalab advised, "He has a lot more sense than you do. You want to die infront of Lord Jinamizi so bad...So be it. I've waited this long. I can wait for a bit longer. Your challenge is accepted. Come to the Nation of Jinamizi in two years, on the six-hundred sixty-sixth anniversary of Edward's death. It's only fitting that I kill you on that day, so that all may see that I am superior. Bring as large an army as you like. In the end, it won't matter. You'll all suffer Edward's fate!"

Vixen continued to growl. Kivuli picked up Nakama by the neck and through him in front of Kalab. Kalab looked down at the skulled hyena as he hit the ground, before turning to Kivuli.

"Very well," Kivuli nodded, "And after I've killed both you and Jinamizi, that day shall be known for something other than the day that Edward left this world. It shall be known as the day that Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows ended the rule of wild dogs, and finally fijnished what Edward started!"

Kalab growled at Kivuli, before lifting Nakama onto his back and turning away.

"Two years, sixteen days," Kalab reminded Kivuli, "I suggest you use it wisely!"

With that, Kalab ran off, taking Nakama with him. Kivuli took a deep breath and sat down next to Vixen.

"Well, it took you long enough!" Kivuli smiled, "I was afraid that you wouldn't show?"

Vixen smiled up at Kivuli and walked in front of him, brushing her bushy tail across his neck.

"What? And miss all the fun?" Vixen asked, batting her eyes, "No chance!...Hey, where's Katili? I never got the chance to thank him."

Kivuli's ears drooped as he hung his head sadly. The black hyena took a deep breath and pointed to Katili's dead body. Vixen's smile faded as she walked over to the flying fox and poked him with her nose.

"No...What happened?" Vixen asked, "How did this..."

"Kalab," Kivuli explained, picking up the poison-tipped stick and showing it to Vixen.

Vixen took the stick from Kivuli and examined it carefully, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Poor dearie," Vixen breathed, looking over at Katili's body once more, "I really liked him."

The was a long pause, interrupted by heavy sighs. Kivuli looked up at the sky and faked a smile.

"Now is not a time for mourning," Kivuli stated, "There will be plenty of time for that, later. Come on. The invasion could end any minute! We gotta get there quick, and satisfy our bloodlust while we still can!"

Vixen smiled and nodded, following Kivuli as he ran off to join in the invasion. All the while, Kivuli wondered if he had done the right thing by challenging Kalab to a duel in the Arena. Kivuli had dreamed of becoming Jasisi Sheikh ever since her became an assassin. However, he had dreamed of becoming a good father since he escaped the abuse that his own father had given him. Kivuli had failed that dream many times. But Ed was different. Kivuli had finally accomplished his dream of becoming a good father. In fact, he surpassed even his wildest expectations of that dream. But now, Kivuli was risking one dream to support another. When he was younger, Kivuli used to have visions about having his own nation to command. A nation that would bend to his every whim. That was all that Kivuli ever wanted. But now that he had matured, Kivuli realized that their were more important things than power and control. Like Ed. Ed meant the world to him. He couldn't just abandon him. Kivuli hoped that Ed would understand. For it was only Ed's opinion that mattered to Kivuli.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyoni hopped forward with her wings folded, leading the cubs back to the hidng spot. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed dragged their paws against the ground as they made their way back to the circle of elephant skulls. All three of their cheeks had been stained with tears. But Shenzi cried the hardest. She had lost her uncle, the only one family that she had..And the only family that she wanted. It was too much for her to bear. Banzai and Ed stared at Shenzi, before glancing at each other. They had never seen Shenzi this upset. And now that they had, it only made them more upset. The two male cubs stepped closer to their friend and lowered their heads to talk with her.

"It'll...It'll be alright," Banzai told Shenzi.

Shenzi looked over at Banzai, offering nothing but a glare. Banzai dropped his ears and took a few steps away from Shenzi as she spoke.

"My uncle's dead," Shenzi growled, "My uncle, the leader of our clan, is gone forever. And all you can say is 'It'll be alright?' You idiot! It won't be alright! Don't you get it? He's gone! He's gone, and he's never coming back!"

Banzai shrunk down to the ground and turned away from Shenzi, continuing forward. Ed let out a heavy sigh and hung his head sadly. He hoped that Shenzi was wrong. He didn't want it to not be alright. Nyoni looked back at the cubs and shook her head, before looking forward and stopping in her tracks. She and the cubs had reached the hiding spot to see Thimba, Ajia, and Eruvu, nursing their wounds. The three brothers looked up from their injuries and ran over to Nyoni and the cubs.

"Nyoni?" Thimba asked, "Why are you here?"

Nyoni raised her head up to the scarred-covered hyena and took a deep breath, cocking her head to wards the cubs.

"Akida returned," Nyoni explained, "He was after these three. Me and Jozi managed to get rid of him..."

Nyoni paused and lowered her head. Thimba, Ajia, and Eruvu exchanged surprised glances, before looking back to Nyoni.

"Well, that's good news," Thimba breathed, looking around the area, "Where is Jozi, anyway?"

Nyoni and the three cubs hung their heads sadly. Thimba, Ajia, and Eruvu's eyes widened with shock, as the immediately got the message.

"I...I see," Ajia nodded, turning to Shenzi, "Shenzi...I'm so sorry."

Shenzi made no reply other than a slight nod. Eruvu looked bakcat the skull and sighed sadly.

"We should...Get this cubs back in the skull, where it's safe," Eruvu suggested.

Nyoni nodded slowly and looked back at the cubs.

"Come along, you three," Nyoni told the cubsm "Let's get you inside."

The three cubs glanced at each other and nodded, slowly walking into the skull. Nyoni and the three hyena brother watched the cubs enter the skull, before turning back to each other.

"I...I'm going to check on the invasion," Nyoni stated awkwardly, "I'll come back for you three and the cubs when it's over."

Thimba, Ajia, and Eruvu nodded. Nyoni turned to wards Pride Rock and flew off. The three hyena brothers lied down and rested their heads in their paws, a tear sliding down each of their cheeks. Inside the skull, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed did the same. Shenzi buried her head as deeply into her paws as she could, sobbing quietly.

"Uncle Jozi," Shenzi said softly, "You...Promised that you'd always be there to take care of me. You promised...But you lied. Why, Uncle Jozi? Why?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Mufasa, Taka, and Zira watched as Kitimiri smacked Rahidi in the face with his paw, sending the former-prince to the ground. Rahidi quickly rolled out of the way to avoid a second attack from his father. The dark-furred lion ran around Kitimiri and jumped on his back, raking his claws against the large lion's sides. Kitimiri snarled in pain and bucked wildly to shake Rahidi off. Rahidi was sent flying several feet away. The former-prince landed on his feet and sprung backward, whirling around to swipe his father in the face. Kitimiri quickly ducked and backed away to avoid his son's paw. Rahidi continued his assauly, standing on his hind legs and splashing at his father from all directions with both paws. Kitimiri was forced to go on the defensive, dodging each one of Rahidi's blows. The three cubs watched with attentive eyes, paying vitually no attention to the hornbill beneath their paws. They were watching an epic battle between two lions. Something that they had never seen before.

"Whoa..." Mufasa gasped, his eyes lighting up, "Look at those two! Taka, you think we'll be able to fight like that when we're older?"

"Man, I hope so!" Taka laughed with a nod, "I'd love to try this stuff on those stupid hyenas!"

Zira bit her lip as her father was knocked down by a paw from Kitimiri, but released her lip as Rahidi rolled to his feet and leapt at his father, forcing Kitimiri backward. The back-and-forth battle caused Zira's heart to beat rapidly, then slow down, only to beat rapidly again. Everytime that Rahidi was struck, Zira was filled with fear. And everytime that Rahidi had gotten up, Zira was filled with relief. One day, she would appreciate such battles. But for now, this fight was much to long for her taste. She glanced over at Taka and Mufasa, who were smiling and cheering on Rahidi.

"Come on, bite him! Bite him!" Mufasa called to Rahidi as the dark-furred sank his teeth into Kitimiri's shoulder.

"Claw his eyes out!" Taka cried as Rahidi hit Kitimiri with a series of slashes to the face.

Their cheers did not help for long. Kitimiri raised his paw upward and brought it down on Rahidi's skull. Rahidi roared in pain as he fell to the ground Kitimiri leaped on his son and placed both of his paws on Rahidi's neck, leaning all his weight on Rahidi's throat. Zira watched hoeplessly as her father coughed painfully. She looked away, tears in her eyes. This was the end, and she knew it. There was no way that her father could free himself from Kitimiri's grasp. Kumi suddnely awoke and raised his head weakly to see his master on top of Rahidi. The hornbill smiled widely and called out to his king.

"Well done, Lord Kitimiri!" Kumi laughed, "You have him right where you want him, now! Crush that bastards throat!"

Mufasa and Taka growled down at the hornbill under their paws, before digging their claws into his back. Kumi shrieked with pain and struggled to free himself. The three cubs kept their grip on the hornbill, keeping him pinned on the ground. Kitimiri glanced over at Kumi, before turning back to his son and smiling widely, keeping his paws on Rahidi's neck.

"Traitor," Kitimiri snickered, "How does it feel, knowing that all your effort was for nothing? Even after all the infromation you leaked to the Pride Lands, all its inhabitants shall fall to the Falme Kindakindaki. And even after you tried so hard to protect theses cubs, they will still be mine."

Rahidi shook his head weakly, tears of pain squeexing from his eyes. Kitimiri slowly extended his claws into the neck of Rahidi, smiling triumphantly as he did so. Rahidi winced in pain.

"You pathetic weakling!" Kitimiri chuckled darkly, "Your going to die, now! And do you know why? It is because you are a disappointment. Even being raised as a royal could not help you escape your inevitable fate. You do not share my blood. Thus, you are inferior. When you challenged my order, you sealed your fate. Poor fool...You were crazy to think that you had a chance against me. You were born a failure, you shall die a failure."

Rahidi let out a series of strangled gasps, coughing up bits of blood. The rain of tears in Zira's eyes turned into a monsoon, washing over the ground in front of her. She truly believed that her father did not have much more time on this earth. Suddenly, she heard something; two voices calling out from beside her.

"He's wrong!" Mufasa yelled ot Rahidi, "You can beat him! I know you can!"

"Just don't listen to him," Taka added, "You're stonger than he is! He's nothing but a sack of dusty old bones!"

Zira's eyes widened with surprise, before she looked down at her paws. She felt ashamed. She, the daughter of Rahidi, had less faith in him than the two princes who had barely spent five minutes with him. Mufasa and Taka had never lost faith in Rahidi, while she lost it the moment that things looked dark. But she know realized something; Mufasa and Taka were right. Her father was not going to die. The lioness cub let out a heavy sigh, deciding that there was not even the slightest possibility of her father losing this battle. Zira smiled confdently and sat up, joining in her two friend's cheers.

"Yeah, Dad!" Zira cheered, "Get up! Rip him apart! You can do it!"

Rahidi's ears twitched at the sound of Zira's voice. The Falme prince opened his eyes and glared up at his father, before letting out a loud roar and kicking Kitimiri in the stomach with his hind legs. The massive Lion rolled over his son's body, losing his grip on Rahidi's throat. Rahidi slowly got to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth, glancing at the three cubs with a smile. Taka, Mufasa, and Zira cheered excitedly, Zira cheering the hardest. Rahidi held a paw to his infured throat and turned to Kitimiri, who slowly got to his paws and rubbed the back of his head.

"Get this through your thick skull, _Father,_" Rahidi growled, "The Pride Lands will not fall to the Falme. By the will of Rahidi the Wise and Faraji the Just, these lands shall not be vitiated by your backwards beliefs!"

Kitimiri stared at Rahidi for a moment, before crouching low to the ground and preparing to charge forward.

"How dare you?" Kitimiri snarled, "How dare you speak of Rahidi the Wise and Faraji the Just? Their favor is on us. It is because of their blessing that the Falme Kindakindaki is superior!"

Rahidi sat down and began to groom his paw.

"No," Rahidi stated casually, "Their blessing is on the Pride Lands. The lands that they ruled together. They made the Pride Lands what they are today! And would you like to know the reason why their rule worked so well?"

"Don't lecture me, Boy!" Kitimiri growled lowly, "The Pride Lands prospered under them because they ruled as one!"

"Wrong," Rahidi stated, his eyes narrowing, "The fact that the ruled as one was only part of it. The Pride Lands prospered under them because they both understood what it meant to be a true king. Individually, both Rahidi and Faraji were highly intelligent and powerful. Either of them would have made an excellent king. It only made sense that their reign together worked so well. It was not the fact that there were two kings that made their reign great; it was the fact that they had morals. Something that you and my uncle lack. You are at war with another kingdom over something as petty as land. Land that you don't even need, I might add. You are unable to be satisfied with what you have been given. But the truth is, you and Guedado should never have been given anything. You never earned it. You have absolutely no sense of decency, whatsoever! It's a wonder that your kingdom lasted this long!"

Kitimiri's eyes widedned with rage. The massive lion charged to wards his son, fangs and claws bared.

"YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE...!" Kitimiri roared.

The Falme king was interrupted as Rahidi punced forward and knocked him on his back. Kitimiri tried to get to his feet, but was stopped by Rahidi, who pinned one of his father's shoulders to the ground and placed the other paw on his father's neck. Rahidi lowered his head to his father's ear and growled, digging his claws into Kitimiri's neck.

"Yield," Rahidi growled quietly.

Kitmiri glared up at his son and spit in his face. Rahidi merely blinked and pressed his paw down on his father's neck. Kitmiri gagged painfully.

"Yield," Rahidi snarled again, "Yield, or I end your life right now."

Kitimiri closed his eyes and coughed, before nodding slowly. Rahidi took a deep breath and backed off of his father. Mufasa, Taka, and Zira, who had been watching the whole scene, widened their eyes with shock. Kumi took the cub's distraction as a chance to escape, wrigling free from under their weight and flying to his master's side.

"Lord Kitimiri!" Kumi cried, "Sire, are you alright?"

Kitmiri took a series of breaths, before rolling to his side and nodding to Kumi. The Falme king placed a paw to his neck and coughed, smiling over to Rahidi.

"Not bad!" Kitmiri snickered, a bit of blood trickling down his lip, "You've managed to do me in seconds what took me minutes to do to you. I must say, I'm impressed. Alright...Alright. I yield...For the moment, anyway. Take these cubs, if you want them so badly. It matters not. Soon enough, the princes shall be mine. I'm sure by now Guedado has already had a little 'chat' with their father. The kingdom may already belong to the Falme, for all I know! You fool! You knew only what you were told. Couldn't figure anything out for yourself, could you? Hah! Come, Kumi. Let's go take a look at _my_ new kingdom!"

The small hornbill nodded and flew off, following Kitimiri as he ran to wards Pride Rock. Rahidi panted heavily and turned to the cubs, limbing to wards them.

"Are you three alright?" Rahidi asked, concern in his cracking voice.

The three cubs nodded. Mufasa stepped forward and cocked his head in confusion.

"Why...Why did you let him go?" Mufasa asked, "He almost killed you. Why would you just let him get away?"

Rahidi glanced over his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Because I am not like him," Rahidi stated plainly, "And if I were to end his life simply because I disagreed with his views, I would be no better than he is...Old Fool...He is no longer a threat...Never was, really. He's just a disgruntled old lion who can't let go of the past."

Rahidi looked to wards the sky and sighed. Mufasa looked away and crossed his arms.

"I still don't understand why you didn't kill him," Mufasa grumbled.

Rahidi chuckled and placed a paw on the golden cub's head.

"Do not worry, Young Prince," Rahidi smiled, "You will, one day."

Mufasa smiled slightly and nodded. Zira took a few steps closer to her father and looked up at him. Rahidi smiled down at his daughter, before examining her face.

"Zira," Rahidi said softly, "You've been crying. What's the matter?"

Zira paused for a moment and sniffed, before leaping forward and burrying her head in her father's arm.

"D..Dad!" Zira cried, "I was...so scared!"

Rahidi smiled and stroked Zira's back affectionately.

"I know," Rahidi nodded, "I was too, for a little bit. But you're safe, now. And that's all that matters."

Zira embraced her father's neck as he lowered his head to her. Taka and Mufasa glanced at each other, before turning back to Rahidi.

"Wha...What about our Mother?" Taka asked reluctantly, "Is she alright?"

Rahidi quickly jerked his head upward, sending Zira rolling backward. The small cub quickly got to her feet and cocked her head at her father, who looked down at her with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, Zira," Rahidi smiled apologetically, "It's just that I forgot all about Queen Uru. She's at Pride Rock...Looking for..."

Rahidi looked down at Mufasa and Taka's hopeful faces and decided to choose his words more wisely.

"She's fighting alongside your father at Pride Rock," Rahidi stated with a smile, "I...Better go check on them. Are you three sure that you're okay?"

The three cubs nodded.

"Great," Rahidi smiled, "Okay, then. Get back in the hole. I'll put the boulder over you again, in case someone else comes."

The three cubs smiled, each giving a swift nod and running into the large hole. Rahidi placed both paws on a nearby boulder, using all his strength to push it over the hole.

"Are you three alright, in there?" Rahidi asked.

"Yeah, Dad." Zira called back happily, "We're fine."

"Very well," Rahidi nodded, turning to wards Pride Rock, "I'll be back as soon as I can. This shouldn't take be long."

With that, Rahidi bolted to wards Pride Rock, leaving the cubs in the safety of their hiding spot. Mufasa, Taka, and Zira smiled at each other.

"Wow, Zira!" Mufasa exclaimed, "You're dad is awesome! The way he just beat up that huge lion was just so...Awesome! Isn't Zira's dad awesome, Taka?"

"Yeah," Taka smiled tiredly, laying himself down and whispering to Zira, "Wanna trade?"

Zira giggled and shook her head. She now saw it. Not only was her father kind and compassionate, but he was also pretty awesome. The lioness cub curled into a ball and sighed happily. No matter how dangerous a battle he was charging into, Zira had a feeling that her dad was going to be alright.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rahidi ran to wards Pride Rock as fast as he could, before coming to a sudden halt. The dark-furred lion felt a bit queasy, as if he was about to throw up. Rahidi's instincts were right, as he immediately found himself turning his head and spouting liquid out of his mouth. Rahidi's queasiness quickly disappeared as the last of the liquid exited his throat and mouth. The former-prince held a paw up to his face and wiped his mouth. When he examined his dirty paw, he saw something that he had never expected to see; blood. Rahidi slowly turned to the spot where he had vomited to see a large puddle of blood soaking into the grass. His eyes widened with shock.

"What the...?" Rahidi gasped, before shaking his head and turning back to Pride Rock, "Not important, now. I've got to get to Pride Rock, in case I am needed."

Rahidi continued forward, leaving the puddle of blood to dry up in the African sun behind him. He made a mental note to further investigate the reason that blood had spewed from his mouth, later. For now, he needed to find the king and queen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamari raised his right paw up as high as he could, brandishing his horrific claws. The white lion then turned to the wall of the den and slashed it with his claws, causing pebbles and sparks to rapidly jet out with a loud shriek. Guedado cringed and covered his ears, before looking to the spot where Kamari had dragged his claws. A large, deep claw-mark remained. The Falme king's eyes widened with shock as he slowly turned to face the albino. Kamari stared back at Guedado and cackled darkly.

"Oh, my!" Kamari laughed, "Did I do that? I guess I don't know my own strength….Judging by the fact that you haven't run off yet, you don't, either. This shall be a learning experience for both of us!"

Guedado stared into the albino's eyes as Kamari proceeded forward. The Falme king's eyes widened with shock at what he saw. This was not the same lion. This was not even the same being. Guedado crouched low to the ground in preparation of Kamari's attack. When the white lion was within striking distance, Guedado extended his claws and leaped forward to slash Kamari in the face. Kamari held up his left paw to block the blow, before swiftly rasing his right paw upward and slashing the inside of Guedado's arm. Guedado screamed in pain and fell backward, holding his blood-covered arm. More blood flowed from Guedado's arm with each passing second. The Falme king struggled to his paws, still holding onto his pain-ridden arm. As he let go off his arm, it swung downward, completely limp.

"Wha…I..My arm! I CAN"T MOVE MY ARM!" Guedado howled.

Kamari set down and licked the blood from his claws, smiling casually.

"Hmm….Must've struck a nerve," Kamari shrugged, "Rather 'disarming,' wouldn't you say?"

Kamari laughed wildly as he finished cleaning his paw of Guedado's blood. Guedado glared at the white lion and limped forward.

"You…You bastard," Guedado snarled painfully, "I…I'll kill you for this!"

Guedado charged forward as fast as he could. Which, due to the fact that he was now on three legs, was not very fast at all. Kamari rolled his eyes and stepped sideways, slashing Guedado in his other arm with his right claws. Guedado shrieked painfully and fell sideways, both his arms now bleeding profusely. Kamari stepped over Guedado and raised the Falme king's head upward with his left paw.

"Tsk, tsk," Kamari smiled, shaking his head, "You should know by now that those who refuse to learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

Guedado breathed heavily, too weak to growl at Kamari. The white lion lifted his right claw upward, before bringing his claws downward across Guedado's face. Guedado cried painfully and fell to the ground face first. When he raised his head upward, blood dripped down from his face into a pool. Kamari cackled and took a few steps backward, examining his paw.

"Very nice," Kamari snickered, nodding to Guedado, "You spoke the truth; your blood is indeed very noble. I should take great care in removing it from of my claws…Hmmm….You have five minutes to get out of my sight. I suggest you find somewhere to pray that I accidentally slit your throat, next time. Who knows; you may get lucky! Now…go."

Guedado glared up at Kamari as h licked his right paw, before turning to the outside of the Royal Den. The Falme king pushed his back legs against the ground to raise the back half of his body, before stepping forward with his back legs to push the front of his body forward. Guedado doubted that he would escape in time, but he was desperate; he knew that if he could not push himself far away from the white lion, he would most certainly die. The Falme king managed to push his body out of the Royal Den, before falling on his side from pain. The old lion breathed heavily and painfully. Suddenly, he heard a groan of pain coming from beside him. Guedado looked over his shoulder to see Ahadi slowly rising to his feet. The king of Pride Rock rubbed the back of his head, before shaking the dust from his fur and looking down at Guedado.

"….Shit," Guedado growled to himself.

"You…." Ahadi growled, placing his paw on top of Guedado's neck, "You despicable bastard. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now."

"I..ack…I am…Family," Guedado coughed, struggling for air.

Ahadi tightened his glare and pressed his paw down harder on Guedado's neck. Guedado writhed painfully and let out a sickening cough.

"Ahadi, wait!" came a voice from a few yards away.

Ahadi looked in the direction of the voice to see Uru limping to wards him. The Pride Lands king's eyes widened with surprise.

"Uru!" Ahadi gasped, "Thank the Great Spirits you're alright!"

Uru smiled slightly and nodded, before looking down at Guedado and frowning.

"Ahadi," Uru breathed, "Let him go."

"Wh..What?" Ahadi asked in confusion, "But Uru, he…"

Uru held a paw up to silence Ahadi, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Believe me," Uru sighed, shaking her head, "If anyone wants to see you tear him apart, it's me. But just look at him! He's in no condition to pose any real threat. He's finished, Ahadi. By the looks of his wounds, he'll never use those legs again. Never be able to defend himself, again. If he tries anything, he'll be easy enough to kill. But we can't end his life, now. Not this way. Not in a way that goes against our moral code. Ahadi…You need to let him go."

Ahadi stared into Uru's eyes, before cursing to himself and bringing his paw off of Guedado's neck. Guedado pushed himself over to Uru slowly, smiling up at her gratefully.

"Thank…Thank you, Queen Uru," Guedado coughed weakly.

Uru looked down at Guedado in disgust, before slapping him in the face. Guedado rolled sideways, before looking up at Uru in surprise.

"Stay down, Vermin!" Uru growled, "Just because I'm allowing you to live doesn't mean that I pity you! Speak without permission again, and I will kill you."

Guedado's eyes widened with shock. The Falme king laid his head down, not daring to say a word.

"Time's up!" came a voice from within the den.

Guedado bolted out of his skin, quickly pushing himself to the side of Pride Rock with his hind legs and rolling down. Ahadi and Uru stared at the old lion strangely as he rolled to the ground. Thy took their attention away from the Falme king as Kamari leaped out of the Royal Den and looked around.

"Let's see, now," Kamari smiled casually, "Where could he have gone to?"

The albino looked over at Ahadi and Uru, before walking to their side and looking ovr the side of Pride Rock to see Guedado writhing on the ground.

"Ah, there we are!" Kamari snickered, "Wriggling like the worm his is!"

The white lion ran down the side of Pride Rock to stand beside over Guedado. Ahadi and Uru glanced at each other in confusion, before running after Kamari. The caught up to the albino just as he was about to bring his claws down across the back of Guedado's head.

"Kamari, wait!" Uru cried, "You don't to do this! You've won! It's over!"

"Shut up, Bitch!" Kamari snarled, glancing at Uru from over his shoulder.

Both Uru and Ahadi stared at Kamari in shock. Ahadi growled and crouched low to the ground.

"How dare you?" Ahadi snarled, charging forward and pouncing at Kamari.

Kamari quickly whirled around and smacked Ahadi with the back of his paw. Ahadi roard painfully and fell sideways. The king of Pride Rock attempted to get to his feet, but found himself too injured. Uru ran to his mate's side and shook him with hr paw desperately, before turning to Kamari and staring at him in confusion.

"Kamari…Why are you…?" Uru gasped, before being interrupted by Kamari's paw.

Uru fell to the ground, finding herself in the same position as her mate. Kamari smiled widely and turned to Guedado, who was now on his back, staring at Kamari with fear-filled eyes.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Kamari snickered, "Now, let us continue."

Kamari raised his right paw into the air. Guedado closed his eyes and turned his head sideways. Just as Kamari was about to bring his paw downward, a voice called out to him.

"Kamari, wait!" the voice cried.

Kamari turned his head to see a colorful baboon leaping to wards him. The baboon quickly jumped between Kamari and Guedado and held his walking stick upward. Kamari raised his right paw higher and extended his claws more fully.

"Get out of the way, Fool!" Kamari snarled, "Or don't. Either way, I will slay that lion. Don't think that I won't run through!"

Rafiki held his stick in front of him defensively and stared up into the white lion's eyes in confusion.

"Kamari, wat has come ovah…" Rafiki began, before realizing the situation and shouting desperately, "Kamari! Kamari, friend! Snap out of it! You don't have to be this Phantom!"

"On the contrary," Kamari snickered, "He does! Now, make your choice. You can either get out of my way, or I can destroy your entire being. While I think the first option would be more desirable for you, I much prefer the latter! Well…What will it be?"

Rafiki glared up at Kamari and planted his walking stick in the ground. Kamari shrugged and reeled his right paw backward.

"Very well," Kamari laughed darkly, "I assume you have a death-wish, hmm? I won't disappoint you, then!"

Kamari began to bring his paw downward, before feeling something tap him on the shoulder. Kamari paused, a smirk slowly coming across his face.

"I now see why you don't flinch at my mere presence," Kamari grinned at Rafiki, "You plan on some sort of combination maneuver, right? Well, that's difficult to do...By yourself!"

Kamari whirled around and slashed at the creature behind him. He was rewarded by the pleasant feeling of blood on his paws. However, what he heard next was anything but pleasant; a painful trumpet. Kamari's eyes widened with surprise as he looked upward to see Komo, large amounts of blood dripping from his trunk. Komo winced painfully and stared down at Kamari in shock.

"K..Komo?" Kamari breathed with fear, "You're bleeding…I did this to you….My friend….I did this to you….What's happening to me?"

The white lion's muscles pulsed wildly as his heart beat more quickly than it ever had in his life. Kamari spun around wildly, crying out to himself as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Kamari cried, "He's in your way! Kill him!...No! Komo's my friend! I won't hurt him again! You can't make me!...Yes I can, you fool! I am the true Kamari! Without me, you are nothing!...Liar. I am the true Kamari. Without me, you are nothing. You are nothing but a bad memory. I won't hurt Komo. Not for you, not for anybody. He is my greatest friend……That stupid elephant has been holding you back ever since you met him! It's time that all that ended! SAY GOODBYE, YOU MUTE FREAK!"

Kamari leaped forward at Komo, but fell at the elephant's feet. Komo looked down at the white lion to see Kamari holding down his right paw with his left. Kamari looked up at Komo, his eyes full of fear and tears.

"Komo…Komo, please…." Kamari breathd, " I can't hold him long. Please….Help me!"

Komo stared down at Kamari reluctantly, before closing his eyes and raising his trunk into the air and bringing down across the back of Kamari's head. Kamari took a quick breath, before falling forward, out-cold. All present watched in shock as Kamari's claws slowly recoiled back into his right claw. Komo let out a heavy sigh and lifted Kamari with his trunk to place him over his tusk. Rafiki smiled at the elephant and patted his side, before turning to Uru and Ahadi and helping them to their feet.

"King Ahadi. Queen Uru." Rafiki nodded, "Ah you okay?"

The king and queen nodded and took deep breaths, before looking over at Kamari. Rafiki glanced at the white lion on top of Komo's trunk and let out a heavy sigh.

"Please do not hold his behavior against him," Rafiki told the Royal Couple, "He was…not in control."

Uru and Ahadi turned to Rafiki and stared at him in confusion. Suddenly, a dark laughed filled the air. Everyone looked over to the source of the laughter, seeing a large lion with blood trickling from his lip. Their eyes widened with shock.

"Kitimiri!" Guedado cried with relief, "You've come! Look at me. See what dishonor that they have given me, your brother and partner in ruling!"

Kitimiri rolled his eyes, not even looking down at Guedado.

"Then this means you've failed," Kitimiri growled lowly, "I should have known better than to trust you with something so important. No matter. I shall take matters into my own claws."

Guedado snorted with surprise. Uru and Ahadi crouched low and prepared for a fight. The massive lion slowly stalked to wards the king and queen, baring his teeth and claws. Suddenly, a squawking voice came from above them.

"Lord Kitimiri!" the voice wailed, "Oh, my Lord! It's horrible!"

Kitimiri turned his head and looked downward as Kumi landed beside him. The Pride Landers widened their eyes with shock.

"Ku..Kumi?" Ahadi asked in confusion, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kumi glanced over his shoulder and smirked at Ahadi.

"I'm serving my king." Kumi stated, "My true king. The true king."

Ahadi and Uru dropped their jaws with surprise.

"So you were the spy!" Uru gasped.

Kumi smiled with a nod. His smile faded as he frantically flapped his wings and turned back to his master.

"Lord Kitimiri!" Kumi cried, "We've got a problem."

Kitimiri glared down at his majordomo, curling his lip into a snarl.

"This had better be good!" Kitimiri growled.

"No, my Lord," Kumi shook his head, "It's very, very bad! We're losing the war, lord! Over half our army is gone!"

Kitimiri's eyes widened with shock. The massive lion quickly ascended Pride Rock, his majordomo swiftly following behind. The Falme king observed the battle to see that Kumi had spoken the truth; the Falme army was indeed suffering heavy losses. With each passing moment, the Falme was driven further and further back. They were outnumbered. Even if Ahadi surrender control of the Pride Lands to the Falme, there would not be enough followers left to defend Kitimiri from rebellion. The Falme king hung his head and bit his lip, drawing even more blood. It was hopeless. He'd lost. Kumi landed beside his master and looked up at him.

"S..s.ss.Sire?" Kumi asked nervously, "What shall we do?"

Kitimiri slowly turned his head to Kumi, before snarling and shaking it with rage.

"We need survivors to continue the kingdom!" Kitimiri snarled, "Go, get whatever forces you can. We're leaving."

The small majordomo bowed slowly, before quickly flying off to gather what remained of the Falme army. Kamari let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to see Ahadi, Uru, and Rafiki standing beside him. The Falme king crouched low to the ground and growled, preparing to pounce.

"I may have lost this battle," Kitimiti snarled, "But I will not lose this war!"

Kitimiri pounced forward at the rulers and baboon. Before he could reach them, another lion quickly leaped at Kitimiri and knocked him on his side. Kitimiri slowly got to his feet and glared at the lion. Uru, Ahadi, and Rafiki stared in surprise.

"Rahidi!" Uru gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Simply lending a paw, Queen Uru," Rahidi explaind with a smile, before turning back to his father, "You, like your army, are outnumbered and outmatched. Leave. Leave and never return."

Kitimiri snarled furiously, throwing his head back into a roar as he ran down the side of Pride Rock.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Kitimiri roared, "I'LL HAVE THIS KINGDOM, YET!"

As Kitimiri began to run off, he passed Komo and stepped over Guedado. Guedado rolled to his stomach and called after his brother.

"Brother, wait!" Guedado called to Kitimiri, "Wait! Aren't you going to help me?"

Kitimiri stopped running and slowly turned to his brother, a scowl coming upon his face.

"No," Kitimiri stated coldly.

Guedado's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Wha…What?" Guedado asked nervously.

"I said 'no'" Kitimiri reiterated, "Do you think that I am a fool? Kumi told me about what you did. You tried to take this kingdom for yourself, you traitor. And now look at you. I'm glad that this happened to you. Now, I can rule on my own, without concern of your opinion. Farewell, dear Brother! May you burn in hell upon thy death!"

Guedado watched in shock as Kitimiri ran off, disappearing into the distance.

"No…I'm sorry," Guedado pleaded quietly, "Brother…Please."

Atop Pride Rock, the three lions and Rafiki watched the Falme forces as the turned around and retreated. The four smiled to themselves. Rafiki lifted up his walking stick and turned to walk down Pride Rock.

"If you will excuse me," Rafiki smiled, "I must go and tend to the injured."

Ahadi and Uru glanced at each other, before turning to Rafiki and nodding.

"Of course, Rafiki," Ahadi nodded, "Thank you."

Rafiki bowed and descended down Pride Rock to meet Komo, The baboon pointed his stick to Guedado and sighed.

"Keep an eye on him, for now," Rafiki told Komo, "I shall be back to tend to you and Kamari, shortly."

Komo nodded and stroked his unconscious friend's mane with his trunk. Kamari smiled slightly. Rafiki nodded ot the elephant and leaped off to take a census of the injured Pride Landers.

Zuzu landed beside her king and hopped around excitedly.

"Sire, we've won!" Zuzu cheered, "I can't believe it!...Well, I can. You see, what I meant was…"

"Come down, Zuzu!" Uru chuckled, "I know its exciting, but there is still work to be done. We need you to go and sweep the land for any remaining intruders."

"Er…Yes, of course. At once," Zuzu nodded as she turned to fly off, before turning back to the rulers of the Pride Lands, "Have..Either of you seen Kumi? I still can't find him anywhere."

Ahadi and Uru glanced at each other regretfully, thinking over whether or not they should tell Zuzu the truth. They decided against it.

"We haven't," Ahadi shook his head, "But I'm sure that he'll show up. He's probably just looking for you."

Zuzu turned to the edge of Pride Rock and sighed, opening her wings.

"I hope you're right, Sire," Zuzu breathed as she flew off to scan for intruders.

Uru and Ahadi let out heavy sighs, as did Rahidi. Uru turned to Rahidi and smiled slightly.

"We should go get the cubs," Uru smiled tiredly, "I'm sure they'll be glad that this is all over."

Rahidi nodded and coughed into his paw, before turning to run down Pride Rock. The former-prince stopped upon seeing that the queen was not following him. The queen sat still and stared at Ahadi, who sat at the edge of Pride Rock and observed his land.

"Someething…wrong, Queen Uru?" Rahidi asked reluctantly.

"Hmmm? Oh, no. Not at all," Uru replied, "You go on ahead of me. I'll catch up."

Rahidi paused for a moment, before shrugging and running down Pride Rock. Uru walked to the side of her mate and looked to the bottom of Pride Rock to see the creatures who had joined their war against the Falme looking up at them. Some of them where bruised. Some of them were beaten. Some of them were bleeding. But all of them had one thing in common; they were smiling. Uru smiled up at her mate and brushed against him, giving him an affectionate lick on the cheek. Ahadi turned his head and stared at his mate in surprise.

"You know what to do, now," Uru smiled with pride.

Ahadi smiled back at his mate and chuckled, before turning back to his kingdom. The king of Pride Rock took a deep breath, before letting out a loud roar. The creature below cheered in triumph, before bowing down to the king. Ahadi sat down and let out another roar. And then another. Uru smiled and shook her head, before racing down Pride Rock to catch up with Rahidi. She had been right, all along. Her land had not fallen. Her family's land had not fallen. Her kingdom's land had not fallen. On this day, the Falme were the ones to fall. The Pride Lands had risen.

00000000000000000000000

_Hey. Long enough for you? Again, sorry it was late. I hope that you still review. Please…I need your reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	17. Recovery

_Hey. You ready? Good. Just because the invasion is over, doesn't mean that the story has to end, just yet. Still a few more things to happen. Forgive typos, review, and enjoy! There's yet another dream sequence. Try to live through it._

_0000000000000000000000000_

Recovery

The Pride Lands' army had not quite restored their land yet, but they had managed to clear the Pride Lands of dead bodies and gotten every injured creature to the Nursing Den. And that meant every creature, Pride Lander or not. Ahadi knew that Uru would want it that way upon her return, even if the king wanted every member of the Falme Kindakindaki dead. Ahadi let out a heavy sigh as he passed by the long line that lead into the Nursing Den. There was not enough room in the den to fit so many injured creatures. The king made sure that those who needed medical attention the most got it earlier, and as soon as they had received it, were carried by the non-injured creatures to another den where they could rest. Unfortunately, that was the only help that the other creatures could offer. The sad truth was that the only one in the Pride Lands who could treat such injuries was Rafiki, and he was only one creature. Ahadi looked to wards the sky and took a deep breath. The victory had gone to the Pride Lands. Cubs were being reunited with their parents. The Pride Lands were safe, and all seemed peaceful. But there was still a lot of work to be done to rebuild the Pride Lands. The king of Pride Rock stared at a distant cloud desperately.

"Father," Ahadi breathed, "I….I don't know that I can do this. You were taken to early. I'm not half the king that you were."

The cloud expanded and changed its shape into that of a lion, and then into Pride Rock. Ahadi smiled slightly and nodded, before turning around and walking to wards Pride Rock.

"Thank you, Father," Ahadi nodded slowly, "I had almost forgotten who I was. Who I am. Who you made me."

The sun produced a blanket of warm air over the Pride Lands, filling all in its light with a sense of security. And for once, this feeling of security was not premature.

0000000000000000000000000000

Mufasa, Taka, and Zira slowly backed away as more and more light seeped into their hiding space. The boulder above them was being pushed backward, there was no doubt about that. The three cubs glanced at each other nervously, each hoping that it was not another Falme lion. As luck would have it, it was not. Within seconds, the boulder was completely pushed away from the hole, allowing Rahidi and Uru to poke their heads through. Mufasa, Zira, and Taka immediately leaped to their feet and ran out of the hole, Taka and Mufasa embracing their mother and Zira embracing her father.

"Mom!" Mufasa cried, "It's you!"

"Mother!" Taka laughed, "You're okay!"

Uru smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around both of her cubs and nuzzling them affectionately. The queen purred loudly, before wincing painfully. Mufasa and Taka quickly backed away from their mother and stared at her in confusion.

"M…Mom?" Mufasa asked, examining his mother, "You…You are okay, aren't you?"

Uru smiled at her two sons and nodded, rubbing her shoulder with her paw.

"I'll be fine," Uru stated with a smile, "Mommy just got a little hurt in battle. But I'll live. I'm a lot tougher than I look!"

Both cubs fought the urge to smile at their mother's comment. They fought, and they lost. Uru crouched to her sons level and smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Uru smirked playfully, "So, shall I take that as a challenge? I could give the both of you a demonstration!"

The two princes glanced at each other and gulped, before turning to their mother and shaking their heads swiftly.

"No, that's okay," Mufasa smiled nervously, "We believe you."

"Yeah," Taka added, "We wouldn't dream of challenging you!"

Uru shook her head and smiled, patting both her cubs on their heads.

"Well," Uru chuckled, "You're definitely smarter than your father, that's for sure!"

The two brothers laughed and embraced their mother's legs. Zira released her father's neck and looked up at him with a wide smile. Rahidi smiled back, before coughing into his paw a few times. Zira stared at her father strangely, taking a few steps closer to to her father.

"Dad?" Zira inquired, "What was that? Are you sick, or something?"

Rahidi looked down at Zira and wiped his mouth, before shaking his head and smiling.

"No, I'm alright," Rahidi lied, "I just…swallowed a bug, that's all."

_I have to get this cough checked out, _Rahidi thought to himself,_ It could be serious._

"What did it taste like?" Zira asked her father with a smile.

Rahidi looked down at Zira and cocked his head in confusion.

"Hmm?" Rahidi asked, "What did what taste like?"

"The bug," Zira answered, "What did it taste like?"

Rahidi placed a paw to his chin and thought for a moment, before smiling down at his daughter.

"Not very good, actually," Rahidi smiled, "I much prefer zebra. Speaking of which, we should be getting back to Pride Rock, soon. I hear that there's going to be a celebration feast tonight. We all need to get ready for that."

Mufasa and Taka's ears perked up as they swiftly turned to Rahidi.

"Really?" Mufasa and Taka asked hopefully.

Rahidi turned to the two princes and nodded. Mufasa and Taka glanced at each other with wide smiles and leaped out of their mother's paws to race to wards Pride Rock.

"Come on!" Mufasa called back, "What are you guys waiting for?"

Zira laughed and ran after her friends. Uru and Rahidi watched the three cubs run off as fast as their legs could carry them.

"I neglected to mention the funerals," Rahidi sighed sadly.

Uru smiled and shook her head, before following the cubs and signaling Rahidi to do the same.

"No. There's been enough suffering for one day" Uru explained, "It's Pride Lands tradition to hold off on all funerals after a war. We won't be having the official funerals until tomorrow. For now, we need some time to recover. We just fought off an invasion, after all. It's a time for celebration. "

Rahidi nodded and followed the queen. Uru was right. There was no need to worry about the destruction that the invasion had left. Not at the moment, anyway. For now, everyone was just going to do there best to get forget about the war and enjoy themselves. Rahidi decided to check in with Rafiki about his cough and the fact that he had vommitted blood later. He had been feeling a lot better since then, after all. He hoped that whatever the problem was, it would be gone by morning.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kivuli and Vixen walked side by side, blood dripping from their jaws and stomachs protruding slightly.

"Ahhh…." Kivuli sighed happily, placing a paw on his stomach, "That last jackal was delicious! You were right, Vix. The smaller ones are juicier!"

"We have leftovers," Vixen reminded her friend, "Don't forget those ones that I left hanging back at the gorge."

Kivuli licked the blood from his lips and smiled with a nod.

"Ah, yes," Kivuli nodded, "We do have that to look forward to, don't we? But for now, I have to find my son. Hmmm….I'm sure that the hyena cubs have been brought back. I saw some just a minute ago. Now….Where could he be?"

Vixen stared at Kivuli strangely, still a bit surprised that Kivuli cared so much for one of his cubs. The fox waved stopped in her tracks and raised her bushy tail in the air, before swirling it in a circle and glancing over her shoulder.

"Hey, Kivuli," Vixen called to the black hyena, pointing her tail to the side, "You think he might be with that group of hyenas, over there?"

Kivuli glanced at the fox and looked over in the direction that she had indicated to see a large cluster of hyenas sitting not to far away.

"Gods, I hope so," Kivuli replied, walking to wards the group of hyenas, "That's Jozi's clan. If he'd be anywhere, he'd be there."

Vixen shrugged and followed her friend to wards the army of hyenas. As he reached the clan, Kivuli looked around for Ed, whirling his head back and forth and examining each cub he spotted carefully. There was no sign of Ed. The black hyena was beginning to feel worried, the fur on the back of his neck raising upward.

"Ed?" Kivuli called, "Ed? Ed? ED, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Erif?" came a voice from behind Kivuli.

Kivuli quickly turned around to see a small cub with a large tongue sitting behind him.

"Ed!" Kivuli cried, embracing his son tightly, "You're okay! Oh, I was so worried!"

Ed laughed and wrapped his paws around his father's neck. Vixen smiled and stepped closer to her friend, sitting herself down beside him.

"So," Vixen chirped, "This is your latest seed, is it?"

Kivuli nodded and placed Ed on the ground. Ed stared up at Vixen in confusion, taking a few steps closer to the fox before coming to a complete stop. Kivuli smiled and nudged Ed closer to Vixen.

"Vixen," Kivuli nodded, "This is my son, Ed."

Vixen smiled and crouched down to Ed's level, shifting her tail to her side.

"Ed?" Vixen asked with a laugh, "As in Edward? Well, such a name deserves a proper greeting. I am Vixen, master thief and treasure hunter for the Vivuli. I'm an old friend of your father. My, aren't you impressive! Indeed worthy of your name! It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance!"

Ed stared at Vixen with surprise. He had never been greeted in such a way. Usually, others would be repulsed by his appearance. But for some reason, Vixen addressed him as something other than a monster. The small cub yipped excitedly and jumped up and down. Vixen cocked her head in confusion. Kivuli laughed and patted his son on the head, before turning to Vixen.

"Sorry," Kivuli smiled, "I forgot to mention that he can't speak. Not yet, anyway."

Ed sat down and drooped his ears. Vixen smiled at the cub and shrugged casually.

"Nothing wrong with that," Vixen told Ed, "I'm sure you'll learn to talk, one day. After all, your name is Edward, right?"

Ed smiled and nodded, understanding Vixen's reference to Edward the Hyena King, who was not able to speak until he reached adulthood. The small cub laughed and brushed against Vixen's bushy tail, before returning to his father's side and nuzzling the black hyena's leg. Kivuli smiled and patted his son on the head, before hearing a voice call out to him.

"Kivuli!" the voice called, "We've been waiting for you."

Kivuli turned to the direction of the voice to see a silver-eyed hyena walking to wards him.

"Oh, it's you, Issa," Kivuli nodded, "What's up?"

The seer stopped in front of Kivuli and took a deep breath, paying no attention to the red fox that sat a few yards away.

"We're going to the Elephant Graveyard for a funeral," Issa explained sadly, a tear dripping from his eye, "It's Jozi, Kivuli. He's gone."

Kivuli's eyes widened with shock.

"Jozi?" Kivuli asked, "He's dead? But how?"

Issa glanced over his shoulder to see the sun setting, before turning back to the black hyena.

"It's a long story," Issa stated, "I'll explain on the way. Come. Night has almost fallen."

Kivuli nodded and followed Issa as he led the clan to wards the Elephant Graveyard. Ed drooped his ears and ran off to join his friends at the front. Vixen cocked her head in confusion, before snorting and turning away.

"Well," Vixen huffed, "That was certainly rude of him, just leaving me here by myself! Honestly, I come all this way to see him and…urgh! Whatever. I'll just use this time to search for treasure. Just because I helped this land doesn't mean that I can't rob them blind!"

With that, Vixen ran off to search for treasure. She had actually been hoping for an oportunity like this. The Pride Landers had just won a war. They would be so unsuspecting of trouble that they wouldn't notice Vixen swiping their valuables. Vixen chirped happily and skipped forward. Little did she know the Pride Lands did not put as much emphasis on jewels and possessions as some of the other kingdoms that she had visited. In fact, the Pride Lands put no emphasis on treasure at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarabi and Sarafina looked around desperately for their missing friend, but could not catch evn the slightest glimpse of Rai. The two lioness cubs glanced at each other with concern, before running off to continue their search.

"Rai! Rai!" Sarabi called, "Oh, where could she be? You don't think that lion got her, do you?"

"Don't even think about that!" Sarafina answered, moving her head from side to side, "Rai! Come, on Rai! Rai!"

"What?" came a voice from a few yards away.

The two lioness cubs came ot a complete halt and turned their heads to see a light-brown cub walking to wards them. The two cubs stared at the cub in surprise, before running over to her and embracing her tightly.

"Rai!" Sarafina cried, squeezing with her paw, "You're okay! Oh, I'm so relieved!"

Rai purred happily. She never had friends who showed her such affection. But after a few seconds, Rai's friends showed her something else; The backs of their paws, which slapped Rai on each ear. Rai rubbed her head painfully, looking at her friends in confusion.

"You idiot!" Sarabi growled in a scolding tone, "What were you thinking, running off like that? And with a blood-thirsty monster waiting for you, no less!"

"Not to mention the fact that you knocked us against a wall!" Sarafina added.

Rai drooped her ears and lowered her head with shame, not sure how to explain the situation.

"But…I just…" Rai began quietly.

"Hey, where did it go, anyway?" Sarabi interrupted.

Rai looked up at the tan-brown cub, bewildered by her friend's question

"Where did what go?" Rai asked in confusion.

"The lion," Sarabi stated, rolling her eyes, "You know, the thing that was trying to kill us? What happened to him?"

Rai paused for a moment and looked at her paws, unprepared to answer the question. Her two friends leaned in closely as Rai rasied her head to speak. The light-brown cub decided to tell the truth. Or part of it, anyway.

"Oh, that?" Rai smiled a bit nervously, "He's gone forever. I made sure of that."

Sarabi and Sarafina glanced at each other in surprise, before turning back to the light-brown cub.

"Come again?" Sarafina asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I got rid of him," Rai explained, "I led him to a river, and he was eaten by crocodiles."

There was a long pause, during which Sarabi and Sarafina stared at Rai as if she had two heads.

"You're serious?" Sarabi asked.

Rai nodded. Sarafina stepped forward.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sarafina stated, holding up her paw, "You're telling me that you knocked us out so that you could lure him all the way to a river, and somehow get him to close enough to get eaten by crocodiles?"

Rai nodded again, only a bit more hesitant than before. Sarafina glared at Rai and raised her paw up ward.

"Rai," Sarafina growled, "You have got to be the craziest lioness that I've ever met!"

Rai closed her eyes and looked away, only opening them when she felt Sarafina's paw lay itself gently on her shoulder. Rai looked at Sarafina's smiling face in confusion.

"We definitely gotta hang out more!" Sarafina laughed.

Rai's eye's widened with surprise. Sarabi joined the laugh and nodded. Rai paused for a moment, before smiling slightly and letting out a sigh of relief. The light-brown cub was filled with a feeling of happiness upon finding that she would not be loosing her friends. Suddenly, three cubs came into view, bounding to wards Rai and her friends. Rai squinted to get a better view of them, soon recognizing their features. The light-brown cub gulped and backed away slightly upon examining the brown cub on the right. It was Taka. A bead of sweat dripped down Rai's back. Sarafina and Sarabi stared at their friend strangely, before turning to see the cubs.

"Hey," Sarabi called, waving her paw, "Over here!"

The three cubs ran faster, stomping in front of Rai, Sarabi, and Sarafina.

"Hey, guys," Mufasa nodded, "We've been lookin' all over for you!"

"Yeah," Zira panted, "For some reason these two actually wanted to see you. I could care less, really."

Sarabi and Sarafina glared at Zira, whose smile assured then that it was a joke. Taka smiled slightly and looked over to see Rai hiding her face behind her paws. Taka slowly stepped closer to Sarafina and Sarabi and nodded to wards Rai.

"What's with her?" Taka asked.

Sarabi and Sarafina looked back at Rai and smiled, shaking their heads slowly.

"Oh, you guys remember Rai, right?" Sarabi smiled, "Well, she's gonna be hanging out with us, from now on. If that's okay with you guys."

Rai placed her paws on the ground and looked at Taka, Mufasa, and Zira hopefully. But mostly she looked at Taka. Zira, noticing this, began to tensen her muscles.

"I don't think that…" Zira began, before being cut off in mid-sentence.

"Sound's great," Mufasa nodded to Rai, "Just don't be inviting Tojo around here!"

Rai laughed and shook her head. Zira turned her head and snorted indignantly. Rai stared at Zira in confusion. Sarabi and Sarafina smiled and stepped closer to their new friend, whispering something in her ear. Rai's eyes widened.

"You want me to do _what?" _Rai gasped quietly.

"Go on," Sarafina whispered, glancing at Zira, "It'll be funny!"

Rai rubbed the back of her neck reluctantly, before walking over to Taka and pretending to stumble. The light-brown cub fell forward and landed on top of Taka. Zira's eyes widened with rage.

"Oh, sorry," Rai stated, quickly backing off of Taka to allow the brown cub up, "I must've tripped on…a rock, or something."

"Um…That's alright," Taka nodded, staring at Rai strangely.

The light-brown cub rubbed the back of her neck, unable to hide her smile of embarrassment. Zira glared at Rai, snarling quietly and digging her claws into the ground. Sarabi and Sarafina covered their motuhs with their paws to keep from laughing. Taka dusted himself off and looked over at his brother. Mufasa shrugged and turned to wards Pride Rock.

"We should get goin'" Mufasa stated, nodding to his friends and brother, "The celebration should be starting soon. Dad made a decree that all cubs can stay up past their bed-time to join in. Snf…snf….Come on! Smells like the hunting party is back!"

With that, Mufasa ran off to wards Pride Rock. The other five cubs glanced at each other, before laughing and running after the future king.

"Hey, wait up!" Sarabi called.

"Last one there is a rotten carcass!" Sarafina laughed.

Rai laughed and nodded, running as fast as she could. Zira ran close to Rai and glanced at her quickly with a growl.

"Listen carefully," Zira warned, "Taka….is…..mine!"

With that, Zira bolted off. Rai stopped running and cocked her head in surprise, before running faster than she ever knew she could and racing beside Zira.

"We'll just see about that!" Rai smirked.

Zira bared her teeth at Rai, before continuing forward. The two cubs ran neck-and-neck, refusing to fall behind the other. Sarabi and Sarafina watched as Zira and Rai ran by them, before glancing at each other and letting out heavy sighs.

"Oh, brother!" Sarafina breathed, rolling her eyes, "They're worse than…."

Sarabi gave her friend a warning looked. Sarfina shut her mouth and whistled casually. Taka caught up with his brother and ran beside him, looking over his shoulder at the other cubs.

"Seems we're becoming quite popular," Taka stated, cocking his head to wards Rai, "I wonder if what Rai did was really and accident. I have my doubts about that."

Mufasa rolled his eyes and winked at his brother as he ran.

"Poor, naïve Taka," Mufasa laughed, "When will you realize that the two of us are just chick-magnets?"

Taka stared at his brother strangely, before chuckling quietly and shaking his head.

"No, Brother," Taka smiled to himself, "You're the chick-magnet. I'm just your brother. No lioness would ever be interested in me."

Mufasa glanced at his brother and cocked his head.

"You say something?" Mufasa asked.

Taka smiled at his brother and shook his head quickly. There was no use repeating what he had said to his brother. All Mufasa would do was argue. And Taka was grateful for that. Mufasa was everything that Taka could have ever hoped for in a brother. Taka admired him grately. But one day, that pure love and admiration would turn into pure hatred and envy. Taka smiled to himself and followed his brother, blissfully unaware of what the future had in store for him.

000000000000000000000000000000

The hyenas gathered at the in the Elephant Graveyard, forming a circle around the Tusk Pile. Issa sat atop the pile of tusks and looked down at the tear-covered faces of the hyenas below him. The silver-eyed hyena let out a heavy sigh and stared down at Shenzi, who sat beside Banzai and Ed. Kimondo and Kivuli sat behind their sons, both placing a paw on the shoudler of their sobbing offspring. The fact that their guardians were there made Banzai and Ed feel a bit better. But Shenzi did not have such a luxury. She had no shoulder to cry on. Therefor, her tears fell to the ground, splattering upon impact. Shenzi had never felt so miserable in her life. Issa let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. Nyoni landed beside him and lowered her head, before nodding slowly. The silver-eyed hyena nodded back and turned back to the weeping hyenas.

"Thank you all for coming," Issa breathed, "I'm sure that….That Jozi would have appreciated it."

Issa paused for a moment, as many of the sobs became louder and broke into cries of misery. Three tears escaped Issa's silver eye as he lowered his head and continued.

"This is indeed a sad day for our clan," Issa stated, trying to hold back tears, "To lose our leader, the one who helped us to rebuild after years of abuse at the paws of Akida….I'm sure that it is more than any of us can bear. He was a great hyena, and an even better leader. We can take comfort in the fact that he died a hero's death. He gave his life to save us from falling back under Akida's rule. Thanks to him, we will never live in fear of Akida returning….He….He will be sorely missed."

Shenzi let out a loud cry, a river of tears shooting from her eyes. Banzai and Ed glanced at each other sadly, before placing a paw on both their friend's shoulders. Shenzi continued to cry, not even acknowleging her friends. Banzai and Ed lowered their heads. They knew that there was nothing that they could do to comfort their sobbing friend. And that fact ate at them from the inside. The hyena trio's combined tears seemed enough to quench a blazing inferno. Issa stared down at the cubs and shook his head sadly, before continuing to address the clan.

"But we must think of the future," Issa sighed sadly, "and name a new leader of the clan. As the seer of the orignal clan leader, the judgement of who shall lead the clan falls upon me. I shall call upon the wisdom of the Spirits to aid my decision."

Issa turned around and raised his head to wards the sky, closing his eyes tightly. The hyena clan leaned in expectantly as Issa turned around. The seer hyena's expression was one of pure shock. Issa lowered his head and slowly walked down the Tusk Pile, shaking his head in disbelief. Nyoni cocked her head and swooped down beside him.

"Well?" Nyoni asked, "What did they say? The Spirits, I mean. Who will be the one to become the next clan leader?"

Issa stopped in his tracks and shook his head slowly, turning to the large vulture.

"No one," Issa stated.

"What?" called the clan of hyenas in surprise.

Issa turned to the clan and cleared his throat.

"The Spirits tell me that neither they, nor anyone else, can become the new clan-leader," Issa breathed, "A new leader shall not be named."

The hyenas went into a confused uproar. Shenzi opened her eyes and ran forward, sitting herself in front of Issa and Nyoni. Banzai and Ed glanced at each other, before following their friend.

"Why not?" Shenzi asked, tears still dripping from her eyes, "Why can't a new leader be named?"

Issa looked down at the three cubs and opened his mouth to tell them that he didn't know, before hearing a voice from a few yards away.

"Because the there is no need for a new leader," the voice explained, "The old one's not going anywhere for a long time!"

The clan of hyenas looked over in the direction of the voice, stepping aside to allow the one who had spoken through. Like the other members of the clan, he was hyena. But unlike the clan, his left shoulder was bleeding as a bone protruded through its skin. However, this hyena had another feature that cuaght the clan's attention; he only had one ear. The hyenas' stared in disbelief and whispered amongst as the one-eared hyena limped to the center of the crowd and smiled down at Shenzi.

"Hello, Shenzi," the hyena smiled painfully, "You didn't really think that you could get rid of me so easily, did you?"

Shenzi wiped the tears from her eyes and stared up at the one-eared hyena with shock.

"Un…Uncle Jozi?" Shenzi breathed with surprise.

Jozi smiled and nodded. Shenzi immediately leaped forward and burried her head into her uncle's torso. Jozi stroked his niece's back gently as her tears wet his stomach.

"Uncle….Uncle Jozi!" Shenzi cried, "I can't believe it! You're….You're really here!"

Jozi nodded and patted Shenzi's back. Issa stepped closer ot Jozi and cocked his head in confusion.

"Jozi?" Issa asked with surprise, "How did you survive the fall?"

Jozi looked over at Issa, before looking to wards the sky.

"I….I'm not sure, exactly," Jozi explained, "I just….woke up at the bottom of the chasm and found my way here. I didn't make it out completely unharmed, of course, but I made it out alive. I suppose that's all that matters."

Shenzi laughed and hugged her uncle's leg. Banzai and Ed smiled at each other, before notincing the bone shooting out through the skin of Jozi's shoulder.

"Ulgh!" Banzai blurted out, pointing to Jozi's shoulder, "How did that happen?"

Ed snickered quietly. Shenzi glared at both her friends, causing them to droop their ears and back away. Jozi chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"I fell to the bottom of a rock-filled chasm, kid," Jozi told Banzai, "When you think of all the stuff that could've happened to me, this is nothing more than a scratch!"

The clan laughed. Issa stepped forward and examined Jozi's shoulder.

"Still," Issa breathed, "It's definitely not pretty. You should have it checked out."

Jozi nodded and got to his feet, wincing painfully.

"Yeah, sure," Jozi groaned, "But there's something I want to do, first. Where's Kimondo?"

The clan turned to Kimondo, who slowly stepped forward and bowed to Jozi.

"I'm…….right here, Jozi," Kimondo stated nervously, "Do you require something of me."

"Yes," Jozi nodded with a smile, "Back on the war front, you saved my life. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here."

"Really?" Banzai interjected looking up at Jozi and his father.

Jozi looked down at Kimondo's son and nodded. Banzai stared up at his father in surprise. Kimondo kept his gaze on Jozi.

"It…was nothing, Jozi," Kimondo stated.

Jozi held up his paw and shook his head.

"No," Jozi smiled calmly, "It was definitely something. You've come a long way since being a selfish coward. That is why I need to ask you a favor; I want you in my employment."

Every hyena in the clan gasped with shock. Kimondo widened his eyes and nodded slowly.

"V..vv.v.Very well," Kimondo stammered, "So…What do you have in mind for me?"

Jozi smiled and placed a paw on Kimondo's shoulder.

"How does 'Captain of the Guard' sound to you?" Jozi asked.

Kimondo froze for a moment, before fainting. Jozi cocked his head, before smiling and shrugging his right shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jozi chuckled.

The hyena clan laughed loudly. Banzai walked over to his father and stared at him in awe. Jozi turned to two hyenas and pointed to Kimondo.

"Carry him back to Pride Rock," Jozi ordered, "It's time that we all went home."

Nyoni spread her wings and flew off to wards Pride Rock. The hyenas nodded and picked up Kimondo, slumping him over their shoulders. Banzai kept his eyes on his father, staring at his unconcious body with admiration as the two hyenas carried him away. Shenzi walked beside her uncle, tears of pain now replaced by tears of joy. Jozi smiled down at his niece as she nuzzled against his leg.

"Uncle Jozi?" Shenzi asked quietly, "What about my father? What happened to him?"

Jozi looked down at Shenzi, letting out a heavy sigh and shaking his head.

"I…don't know, Shenzi," Jozi admitted, "I…I never found his body. I searched, but I found nothing. If he did fall to his death, he fell far away from me. If not….I don't even want to think about it."

Shenzi lowered her head and thought for a moment, before looking up at her uncle and smiling.

"It doesn't matter," Shenzi smiled, brushing against her uncle's leg, "I'm just glad that you're alright."

Jozi cocked his head, before smiling and nodding to his niece. Near the center of the clan, Ed walked beside his father, his tongue flapping out of his mouth. Kivuli came to a sudden halt, letting out a loud groan and slapping himslef on the head.

"Aw, hell!" Kivuli groaned, "I forgot all about Vixen!"

Ed stared back at his father, before shrugging and laughing wildly.

"Eree if gur eri!" Ed laughed.

The black hyena looked over at his son, who raised an eyebrow and winked. Kivuli snickered quietly, before bursting into laughter and placing his son on his back.

"Oh, Ed!" Kivuli laughed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Ed laughed and wrapped his paws around his father's neck. Kivuli looked to wards Pride Rock and let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, well," Kivuli breathed, "She'll find me soon enough….She won't be happy, but she'll find me."

The hyena clan continued to wards Pride Rock, laughing and cheering as they did so. A time of suffering had turned into a time of celebration. Such times would not last for the hyenas. But for now, they were truly happy.

000000000000000000000000000000

Guedado lied prone in a large den, completely by himself. The former Falme king was rolled to his other side through the use of his hind legs. He was unable to move his front limbs even the slightest bit. Thanks to Kamari, he had been left paralyzed. But Guedado bared no grudge against the white lion. His hatred of both Kamari and the Pride Lands had been replaced by a hatred for something else; his brother, Kitimiri. The scene of his brother leaving him behind in the land of his enemies continued to play in Guedado's mind. Guedado pushed his legs against the side of the den to lie on his back. Something other than Kitimiri clouded his mind. Ahadi had denied him the honor of death. By allowing him to live, the king of the Pride Lands only added to Guedado's suffering. The youngest son of Faraji thought of how it was only hours ago that he had been ready to plea for his life. Now, Guedado wished that someone had killed him. Guedado closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He used to be a great king. But now he was nothing. The tan lion rolled back to his side, staring at his limp arms. He had truly lost. Not only the war, but his glory and kingdom. Guedado cringed as his scarred arms pulsed. The former king turned his head and looked up at the ceiling of the den, making a decision that surprised even himself.

"Kitimiri," Guedado breathed weakly, "You've made a great mistake in betraying me. You'd better hope that I not live much longer. Because as soon as the my opportunity is right, I'm going to convince our nephew to do to our kingdom what we tried to do to his. I'll share every one of the Falme's secrets. I'll inform him of every kingdom that bears a grudge against us. And soon enough, dear Brother, you'll learn the truth; You're nothing without me! Just you wait, Kitimiri! Without me there to have your back, you and the Falme Kindakindaki shall be eradicated!"

Guedado cackled wildly, before coughing and writhing in pain. He would put his plan into action later. For now, he needed to recover. It would take weeks for the pain in Guedado's limbs to fade. It mattered not to Guedado. He used every second he had to dream of Kitimiri's demise. He soon forgot about his pain and focused his mind on the pain that his brother would feel. Guedado snickered quietly, peacefully drifting off to sleep.

"Soon enough, my brother," Guedado purred contently, "You'll rue the day that you crossed me. I'm going to make you_ wish _that father had killed you!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahadi and Uru sat atop Pride Rock, smiling down at the various creatures that gathered below them. The queen looked over at her mate and tapped him on the shoulder with her paw.

"Looks like everyone's here," Uru stated, "We'd best not keep them waiting."

Ahadi nodded and cleared his throat to address all who had gathered at the base of Pride Rock.

"Friends!" Ahadi proclaimed, "Loyal creatures who risked your lives to defend this land from the Falme! Tonight, we honor your bravery and perseverance. For it is thanks to you that the citizens of this land can once again sleep soundly, without fear. But we shall leave the sleep for later! Tonight, we celebrate our victory, and remember those that gave their lives in order that the innocent may go on living. Tonight, we forget our suffering, and look forward to the future! Now…Let the celebration begin!"

The Pride Lands errupted with the sound of cheers, children and adults alike. Even those who were injured and broken joined in the laughter. Even in night, the blanket of warmth remained over the Pride Lands. The stars sparkled brightly. The Great Spirits were pleased with the results of the battle. Justice had been served. And Wisdom would keep it that way. But just because the Pride Lands were just and wise, did not mean that they were safe forever. All were aware of the fact that the Falme would return. But no one had it on their mind. All they wanted to do was forget about the invasion. They could now celebrate, thanks to their knowledge of one thing; When the Falme did return, the Pride Lands would be ready.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Komo sat beside Kamari in a large den, placing a paw over his unconcious friends shoulder as the albino lion rocked back and forth. The white elephant took a deep breath and steadied his friend. Komo knew that as soon as Kamari woke up, he would never be the same. What he did not know was just how drastic the change would be. But Komo would soon find out. And he would not like it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kamari looked around his new surroundings, finding himself in a familiar clearing. It was the same clearing where he had spoken with Mohatu. The white lion looked around for any sign of his father, but found none. Kamari took a deep breath and walked forward, keeping his eyes on his right paw. His claws had retracted back into his paw. The white lion let out a heavy sigh, partly from relief and partly from confusion._

"_I don't understand," Kamari breathed, "Why did this happen? Mohatu told me that my bloodlust was gone. He said the inner demon had left me. But the moment I used my right claws…. I didn't just try to kill that lion. I tortured him! And what's worse, I enjoyed it! But…Why? Why would I get a feeling of such great pleasure from his suffering? This wasn't supposed to happen. Father…please…..I'm so confused."_

_An orb of light appeared before Kamari, shining brightly and shifting its shape into that of a lion. Kamari stepped back in surprise as the light faded, revealing Mohatu. _

"_Father!" Kamari gasped, "Thank the moon you're here! I don't understand. You told me that I was cured! Then why do I still lust for the blood of other lions? This feeling….It's impossible! You removed my bloodlust from my soul…..Didn't you?"_

_Mohatu lowered his head and adverted his gaze from Kamari as he took a few steps backward. Kamari blinked in confusion and stepped closer to his father. Mohatu finally looked up at Kamari. Kamari's eyes widened with surprise. The look that his father had given him was a look that Kamari had seen many times in his own reflection; a look of guilt._

"_F…Father?" Kamari breathed reluctantly, "You did remove my bloodlust, right?"_

_Mohatu turned back to the ground and let out a heavy sigh, before looking Kamari in the eye and shaking his head. _

"_Kamari," Mohatu sighed sadly, "This didn't work out as I hoped it would. Please, Kamari. If I had known that this was going to happen….I just……just wanted to help you."_

_Kamari froze, his entire form shaking from shock._

"_Wha…What?" Kamari asked nervously, "What do you mean?"_

_Mohatu took another deep breath and sat down, dragging his front paw across the ground._

"_I…I never meant for this to happen, Kamari," Mohatu stated slowly, "I truly believed that by making you believe that your bloodlust had exited your body, your bloodlust would end once and for all….I didn't know, Kamari. I swear I didn't."_

_Kamari stopped shaking from shock. He now shook from anger._

"_You….You lied to me?" Kamari asked with a growl, "You made believe that I was cured. You made me feel pure. For the first time in decades, my concious was clean. And it was all a lie? You never had the power to free me from my bloodlust, did you?" _

_Mohatu looked up at Kamari, before lowering his head and shaking it slowly. Their was a long pause, during which nothing was said. As the former-king of Pride Rock raised his head upward, _

_he was met with Kamari's paw. Mohatu fell sideways, hitting the ground with a loud thud. When the golden-furred lion got back to his feet, he was once again struck by Kamari._

"_How could you?" Kamari snarled, "How could you do this to me? I thought that I was going to be alright! I thought that I was safe from myself! You bastard! Komo could have died, because of you! My best friend….I almost tore him apart without batting an eye…."_

_Kamari turned away and covered his face with his paw, sobbing quietly. It had all turned out to be lie. The lion who he had thought was going to help him fell better had only caused him to feel worse. It was all to much for the albino to bear. Mohatu slowly got to his feet and lowered his head, before stepping closer ot Kamari._

"_Kamari…" Mohatu breathed, "Please try to understand. What I did…I only meant the best. I thought that by telling you that your bloodlust was gone, you would be able to rid yourself of it on your own."_

"_How?" Kamari snarled through his tears, "By killing my friend and wiping out yet another pride? You idiot! Don't you realize what you could have done? Because of you, I almost tore apart all that I stood for! Look what I did to your brother! Do you think I enjoyed doing that? Well, thanks to you, I did! Your bastard…..I hate you."_

_Mohatu flinched, hurt by his son's statement. The golden-lion reached forward for his son's shoulder, tears now forming in his eyes._

"_I promise you, Kamari I never meant for any of that to happen," Mohatu told his son, "I just thought that by facing your bloodlust, you'd be able to overcome it. But I was wrong."_

"_Wrong?" Kamari growled lowly, slowly looking upward, "Oh, no. What you did was beyond wrong. What, am I some kind of experiment for your own sick amusement?"_

"_Kamari…" Mohatu breathed, placing his paw on Kamari's shoulder, "You mean more to me than you'll…"_

"_Get your paws off of me, you dispicable piece of shit!" Kamari snarled, whirling around and swatting Mohatu's paw off of his shoulder, "Don't you dare try to tell me that you care about me! You've made it quite clear that I mean nothing to you!"_

_Mohatu rubbed his paw painfully, before taking a few steps to ward Kamari. Kamari backed away and shook his head, baring his fangs._

"_Stay away from me, you monster!" Kamari roared, "Just stay the hell away from me! Don't you get it? I never want to see you again! I wish I never met you! I HATE YOU!"_

_Mohatu stopped in his tracks, before shaking his head and stepping closer ot Kamari._

"_Kamari…No, please, my son," Mohatu pleaded, tears streaming his eyes, "I made a mistake. I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted to help you. Please, Kamari. You're my son. I love you."_

_As Mohatu neared Kamari, the white lion spat in his face. The golden-lion froze as the spit slid down his face and splattered on the ground._

"_Liar," Kamari spat, "All you've ever told me was a lie. The only thing that you've ever helped me to do is realize that I'll never be cured. So for that, I must thank you; Thanks for destroying my dreams. I wish you weren't already dead. I would have loved to end you myself. Now, get out of my sight! Don't ever bother me again!"_

_Mohatu's eyes widened with shock, allowing more tears to flow down his cheek. The golden-lion then lowered his head sadly and backed away._

"_Kamari," Mohatu breathed as he shifted his shape into an orb, "I just….I just want you to be happy."_

_Kamari spat on the ground and glared at the orb as it floated into the air, before turning away and stomping a paw on the ground._

"_Wants to make me happy," Kamari snorted, "He has a damn funny way of showing it!"_

"_Indeed he does!" came a snicker from behind Kamari._

_The albino lion looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing. Kamari crouched low to the ground and growled warningly._

"_Who's there?" Kamari asked, pacing from side to side, "Where are you?"_

_A bolt of lightning struck the ground, causing Kamari to jump backward with surprise. The white lion's heart raced as he breathed heavily. As the lightning vanished, a dark-furred lion stepped through the smoke and smiled at Kamari. Kamari stared at the lion in confusion, recognizing him after a few seconds._

"_You're that lion who volunteered to serve in the Pride Lands army," Kamari stated, taking a few steps closer to the lion, "Rahidi, right? I had no idea that you died."_

_The lion shook his head and smiled widely, before changing his shape. He first turned into a red lion, then into a lion with three eyes, then a grey-eyed lioness, and then back into Rahidi. Kamari stared at the lion in confusion and shock. The lion smiled and sat down._

"_You got the wrong lion," the dark-furred lion stated casually, "I am not the Rahidi of whom you speak. I merely use his form because it pleases me. My true name is…Actually, I've taken so many forms that I've forgotten! Let's see….You may call me Tris, for now."_

_Kamari examined the strange lion, before nodding slowly and turning away._

"_Well, forgive me, Tris," Kamari breathed, "But I'm in no mood for spirits, right now."_

"_I don't blame you," Tris shrugged, "After what Mohatu did to you. Shame on him, making you believe that he could separate you from your inner demon! He never had that ability to begin with. Only I possess such power!" _

_Kamari paused and turned his head to Tris, before turning away once more._

"_Nice try," Kamari stated, "But I won't fall for the same trick twice."_

_Kamari continued to walk away, but was stopped as the dark-lion leaped in front of him._

"_No, seriously," Tris snickered, "Removing the darkness from the hearts of lions is what I do! As a matter of fact, Rahidi once had a battle with his own inner demons. I helped him to succeed. The moment he left his darkness behind, I captured it for myself. Now, he has become pure. Thanks to me, his darkness shall never return. I could do the same for you. I'd love to have the Phantom of the Eastern Sands in my possession!"_

_Kamari stared at Tris, before rolling his eyes and walking around the strange lion. Tris drooped his ears, before smiling and shrugging._

"_Suit yourself," Tris sighed, "I suppose you can keep it, if you want. Living with the constant fear of the darkness taking over your heart. I don't envy you, that's for sure."_

_Kamari stopped in his tracks. Tris smiled and stepped closer ot the albino lion, before continuing._

"_It wouldn't be easy, though," Tris stated, "I mean, most lions are able to willingly give up their dark side. But you….Your darkness has a mind of its own. It's most unusual, but not unheard of. I've met many like you, and saved them all. Of course, none of them were as impressive as you. Your right claws are something to be desired. Something to be cherished. Hmm….Tearing the Phantom from your body would be quite a challenge."_

"_Could you do it?" Kamari suddenly asked._

"_Wah?" Tris asked with a smile._

"_Would you be able to rid me of my inner demon," Kamari reitterated more clearly than before, "Can you do it?"_

_Tris smiled and nodded._

"_If you'll allow me," Tris stated, reaching his paw outward._

_Kamari stared at Tris' paw. The albino lion had no idea why he trusted this spirit, but he did. Kamari began to reach for the dark-lion's paw, before quickly retracting it. Tris seemed to grit his teeth._

"_Wait," Kamari breathed, "Why? Why do you want the demon inside me? What use is it to you?"_

_Tris lowered his paw, before placing it to his chin and smiling._

"_Oh, that," Tris nodded with a smile, "You see, I am a collector of sorts. Every time a lion surrenders the darkness within its heart, I give it a home in my own. And each time I do, I become more powerful! With your darkness, I my power shall soar above all others!"_

_Kamari took a few steps backward._

"_And this..This power," Kamari began nervously, "Why do you desire it? And how would you use it?"_

_Tris smiled widely. It was more of a sadistic smile than anything else._

"_That is none of your concern," Tris stated with a toothy smile, "Just give it to me. You're not using it, after all. I could give it purpose!"_

_Kamari's eyes widened. Something about Tris' smile told the albino that he couldn't be trusted._

"_O…Others are going to get hurt, aren't they?" Kamari asked reluctantly._

"_So what if they do?" Tris snickered, "They are inferior. They deserve to die."_

_Kamari shook his head and backed away, before turning around and running. Tris smiled and stretched his limbs._

"_Genius," Tris smiled, rolling his eyes, "Nobody's ever tried that, before."_

_As Kamari ran, bolts of lightning rained down from all around him. The albino was forced to swerve and leap to avoid the blasts. Even without hitting him, the lightning burred Karmari's white fur. Still, Kamari continued forward. Tris raised his paw into the air, before slamming it on the ground. A circle of stone pillars surrounded Kamari, leaving him nowhere to run. Kamari could only watch as Tris appeared out of a bolt of lightning and stepped to wards him._

"_I could have saved you," Tris growled, "But now, you've sealed your fate. Your spirit shall be mine, one way or another."_

_Kamari closed his eyes fearfully as Tris neared him. Tris raised his arm high into the air and extended his claws, before swiftly bringing them downward. Kamari turned his head, preparing to be hit. A few seconds passed. No harm came to Kamari. The albino slowly opened his eyes and looked upward at Tris to see that the dark-lions paw was being held back by the paw of another. A paw that had shot out straight from Kamari's chest. Kamari quivered and watched with shock as the paw was followed by an entire lion, which leaped out from inside him. The lion was the spitting image of Kamari, but was clearly a bit younger. The strange lion then extended its right claws, which were longer than that of the average lion, and clearly sharper. Kamari's eyes widened, coming to the sudden realization of who had saved him; the Phantom of the Eastern Sands. The white lion who had sprang from Kamari smiled back at his host, before smirking at Tris. _

"_So sorry," the Phantom smirked, "But I need to keep him alive. At least until I can find a way to survive without him. Now…Leave!"_

_The Phantom quickly raised his right paw upward, slashing Tris across the chest. Tris howled painfully an stumbled backward, placing a paw over his bleeding chest._

"_This isn't over!" Tris roared, "I'll be back! And you will be mine!"_

_With a flash of lightning, Tris vanished into the air. The Phantom smirked confidently and turned back to Kamari, who stared at him in shock._

"_Y..You save me!" Kamari gasped with shock._

"_Don't I always?" the Phantom asked with a laugh, placing a paw on the white lion's head and returning into Kamari's body. _

_Kamari shivered as the Phantom of the Easten Sands rejoined with him. It was not a pleasant feeling. Suddenly, Kamari felt himself being raised into the air. The albino smiled to himself. He was going back. Back to the world of the living._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000_

Kamari awoke to find himself beside Komo in a large den. Komo looked down at his friend, trumpeting excitedly as Kamari rolled onto his stomach. Kamari smiled up at the white elephant with a nod.

"Hello, Komo," Kamari smiled, rubbing his head painfully, "Ugh…My head. Remind me never to cross you."

Komo smiled and lifted his friend with his trunk, embracing Kamari tightly. Kamari laughed, before grunting painfully. Komo carefully placed Kamari on the ground and smiled apologetically. Kamari smiled back, twitching his ear and turning to the outside of the den.

"Sounds like a celebration is taking place," Kamari smiled, "I assume we one, then?"

Komo nodded and swayed his trunk. Kamari smiled and walked to the den's entrance.

"Great!" Kamari laughed, "Whadda ya say we join in on all the fun?"

Komo stared at Kamari strangely, before nodding and trumpeting happily. The two friends exited the den and walked to wards the bottom of Pride Rock to join the others in celebration. As Kamari had the others in his view, he let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Enjoy yourself while you can, Kamari," Kamari told himself quietly, "Because after this, you'll never see another pride again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please review. Sorry if you encountered some problems, I just got a new laptop. Let's see how it works out. My life's been going pretty good, actually.(If you even care). But seriously. Review._


	18. A Return to Normalcy

Hello

_Hello.__Time for another update. Ready? Splendid….Forgive typos, review, and enjoy!( I know what you're thinking. "Damn, does he ever have anything new to say?")_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

A Return to Normalcy

The celebration of the Pride Landers was winding down. For the cubs, anyway. They had never been awake late enough to see the night sky flooded with stars. And now that they had, they were exhausted. None of them really wanted to go to sleep, of course. But they were simply too tired to keep their eyes opened. Mufasa, Taka, Zira, Sarafina, Sarabi, and Rai all sat in a circle, their heads occasionally drooping from their weariness. The two princes glanced at each other, before yawning loudly and plopping forward.

"I…I think I'll just rest my eyes," Mufasa said tiredly.

"Yeah, me too," Taka yawned.

The lionesses cubs yawned, smirks coming across each of their faces.

"What? Tired already?" Sarafina smiled, trying to cover her own fatigue, "Some lions you are! Can't even stay up past mid-night!"

Mufasa opened his eyes and glared at the lionesses as they laughed, slowly getting to his feet.

"Yeah? That's what you think!" Mufasa smirked, nudging his brother, "Get up, Taka."

Taka made a quiet grunt as he turned his head away from his brother. Mufasa rolled his eyes and placed a paw on Taka's shoulder, shaking him back and forth.

"Come on, Lazy-tail," Mufasa growled playfully, "Wake up! You don't want these l_ionesses_ to win, do you?"

The lioness cubs glared at Mufasa, who was too busy shaking Taka to notice. They then looked at each other and shrugged, before smiling and joining Mufasa as he tried to wake Taka.

"Raise and shine, Princess!" Sarafina giggled, opening Taka's eyelid with her paws.

Taka growled lowly and rolled over. Sarabi placed a paw around his ear and pulled it outward.

"Hey, No-mane!" Sarabi called in Taka's ear, "Get your tail in gear!"

Taka shook his head quickly and rubbed his ear, before walking a few yards away from his friends and lying down once more. Zira looked at her paws, debating over whether or not she should try to wake Taka up. On the one hand, she did not want to anger Taka. But on the other hand, even she had to admit that his annoyed reactions were a bit funny. Her mischievous soul as a cub took over her, as she ran over to Taka and jumped on his back, playfully tugging his ear with her mouth.

"Curm in, Tahkur!" Zira stated, before letting go of Taka's ear, "Trust me. You don't need anymore beauty-sleep!"

"Yeah, but you do!" a voice called ot Zira.

Zira and the other cubs turned in the direction of the voice to see Rai, a cocky smile upon her muzzle. Zira glared at Rai and growled lowly. The other cubs laughed. Even Taka smiled a bit. Rai shrugged and dragged her paws over to Taka, standing over his prone body.

"Come on, guys," Rai winked casually, "If Taka's tired, we should just let him sleep. It's not his fault that he can't stay up late, yet. Maybe we'll just have to wait until his whiskers grow a little!"

The other cubs rolled. Rai's laugh was cut short as Taka pounced on her and pinned her on the ground with one paw, using the other paw to point to his whiskers.

"For the record, _these _happen to be of quite an acceptable size!" Taka smirked, pulling himself off of Rai and stretching his limbs, "And I'll prove it! I'm gonna stay up later than all of you combined!"

With that, Taka ran off. The other cubs looked at each other in surprise, before laughing and running after the prince.

"Let's get 'im!" Mufasa laughed, leading the other cubs.

Rai stole a glance at Zira, who glared back at her. Rai smiled to herself, satisfied with Zira's reaction. Who would have thought that the cub who used to cower like a baby termite would one day be picking fights with another cub?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Pride Lands may have been in the midst of the celebration, but the Falme Kindakindaki was not so fortunate. Kitimiri paced in front of his den, looking down at the creatures below him with disgust. The Falme king lowered his head and snarled to himself, taking a few steps closer to the tip of the large ledge outside his den and roaring with rage. The Falme subjects cowered and backed away slightly.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Kitimiri roared, "I HAD THEM! ALL OF THEM! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOUR INCOMPITENCE, THE PRIDE LANDS WOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! YOU LOT OF FAILURES!"

The creatures of the Falme winced. Kitimiri glared at them, before looking toi the sky and taking a deep breath. A dry, yet cool breeze brushed against Kitimiri's mane. The massive lion cocked his head in confusion, turning his gaze back to his subjects.

"The Great Kings of the Past wish for me to grant you amnesty," Kitimiri stated in an almost annoyed tone, "It is understandable, I suppose. After all, it wasn't completely your fault. My brother was the true failure. Just be grateful that I am choosing to heed the advise of the Kings. I'm sure you all know what would happen to you if I had it _my _way."

The Falme army gulped and nodded slowly. Kitimiri let out a heavy sigh and turned away.

"You are dismissed," Kitimiri stated, "Everyone shall be returning to their normal duties tomorrow. For now, we must regroup. Our time will come….Yes, it shall come, indeed."

Kitimiri's subjects nodded gratefully and bowed, before backing away and running off. The Falme king bit his lip and slowly stepped into his den, his claws dragging against the ground. Nothing seemed right. He should have won that battle. After all, the Falme was clearly superior to all other kingdoms. The only flaw that Kitimiri could admit of the Falme was its large number of lionesses. And Kitimiri knew that flaw was all the fault of one creature.

"Guedado," Kitimiri growled to himself, "I'll never understand it. Why would you let so many of your female cubs live? They are nothing more than abominations, not even wise enough to be born right! It was decisions like that that lead to such weakness being allowed in my land! You….You are the reason we lost this war…."

Kitimiri stopped in his tracks, unable to fight the smirk as it crept upon his face.

"Well, at least one good thing came from this defeat!" Kitimiri chuckled, "Finally, I am rid of my fool of a brother!...But there is the matter of choosing a new king to rule alongside me….Hmmm. KUMI!"

Several moments passed. That was all it took for the small hornbill to fly into his master's den and land in front of him.

"My…my Lord?" Kumi asked reluctantly, "Is there….Something you require of me?"

Kitmiri smiled at the hornbill and chuckled quietly, beckoning his servant closer to him.

"Do not be so nervous, my loyal servant," Kitimiri smiled, "The failure of my kingdom was no fault of yours. You did nothing wrong. On the contrary; you did everything right! You performed splendidly, Kumi. I am proud to call you a subject of the Falme!"

Kumi gave small smile and sigh of relief, before shaking his head and bowing to his king once more.

"I am honored by your faith in me, Sire," Kumi bowed, "But I assume that you called me here for a reason other than flattery."

Kitimiri lied down and yawned loudly, before nodding to Kumi.

"Indeed," Kitimiri stated tiredly, "I'll be blunt, Kumi. Guedado has failed me. He's failed all of us. But now that he is finally gone, we may look past the flaws that he's created in an otherwise perfect land. And in order to do so, I'd like to follow Falme tradition. One king cannot rule a perfect kingdom. I need another lion to share my power with. Someone who is worthy of my power. Unfortunately, no lion comes to mind. Those who are as wise as me are much to old. Those who are as just as me are much too weak. And those who are as powerful as me do not exist. But I'm short on time. The choice needs to be made quickly. That's why I've called you here. I'm putting all my faith in you. The choice is yours; who shall rule alonside me?"

Kumi's eyes widened with surprise. Choosing the next king was a huge honor, as well as a huge risk. Kumi knew that if he picked a lion who ended up causing problems for the kingdom, he would surely be blamed. A bead of sweat slipped down Kumi's back as he stared at his king with fearful eyes. Kitimiri smiled.

"You're worried that I'll blame you if the king you choose brings detriment to my kingdom," Kitimiri stated plainly.

Kumi quickly jumped backward and shook his head, eyes darting from side to side.

"I…er….Of course not, Sire," Kumi stated nervously, "I do not doubt your fairness. I know you to be far too just to do something as petty as that."

"Good," Kitimiri nodded, extending his claws and showing them to Kumi, "Because my patients is wearing thin. Just tell me; who is the most worthy of leading half my kingdom?"

Kumi rubbed the back of his neck with his wing and thought for what seemed like ages. He knew that his choice could very well affect his future. He needed to choose a lion who would be easy to control, but at the same time, capable of ruling a kingdom. The hornbill knew that finding such a lion would be impossible. The only way that one could become a great king is if they were trained young. Kumi's eyes widened. It had finally come to him. Youth was the answer. The younger the lion, the easier it would be to control and mold. The hornbill smiled up at the king and expanded his wings.

"My lord!" Kumi stated, "I may have a solution to our little problem. What we need is young blood!"

Kitimiri cocked his head and stared at Kumi strangely, a bit confused by his majordomo's statement.

"Explain yourself," Kitimiri ordered.

"It's quite simple, really," Kumi explained proudly, "No lion on earth is worthy to rule beside you. Not yet, anyway. But if we could find a cub, one who shares your ideals, we may be able to mold him into a great king, one day. After all, some of the greatest kings ruled from their time as cubs."

Kitimiri blinked, before slowly stepping closer to Kumi. The hornbill watched as his master neared him, hiding behind his wings and covering his eyes fearfully. He had displeased his master. He should have known better than to suggest something as ridiculous as allowing a cub to rule the Falme. Suddenly, Kumi felt a large paw gently place itself atop his forehead. All of the hornbills fears disappeared as Kitimiri chuckled approvingly.

"Well done, my servant!" Kitimiri laughed, "It's simply genius! But if you don't mind me going back on my word, I would like to choose the next king. I have the perfect cub in mind. A cub not from the Falme. I'll need you to fetch him, of course. But once you do, your reward shall be great."

Kumi nodded and turned to wards the outside of the den to fly off.

"I'll leave at once, then," Kumi nodded obediently, "All I require is a description and the location of my new king."

"Granted," Kitimiri smirked, "He lives south of this kingdom, in the Land of Scorpions. Finding him should be no challenge. Simply look for the cub with the hate-filled eyes."

Kumi nodded and opened his wings, before turning back to his king and cocking his head.

"May I ask his name, Sire?" Kumi asked.

Kitimiri smiled a toothy smile. A smile that only widened as the Falme king spoke the name of his new co-king.

"Haini."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night had ended. The sun had risen. This was usually a symbol for happiness appearing out of dismal times. But during this particular time, this symbol became a paradox of itself. The celebration had ended, and all had gone back to their respective areas to rest. Later that day, the funerals would be held. It was a fact that all were reluictant to accept, but knew was essential. They could not put the war behind them without honoring those who had fought so bravely and given their lives in the pursuit of justice. The sadness that would be the day was reflected by the cloud-covered sky. Uru took a deep breath and looked down at her two sons, who were sleeping contently next to each other. The queen smiled and rested her head on the ground, stroking her sons' heads with her paw.

"Sleep well, my little angels," Uru cooed, "Enjoy a pleasant dream while you can. For today won't exactly be as exciting as yesterday."

Uru raised her head as Ahadi walked into the Royal Den and yawned loudly. Bags hung lowly under his eyes. His mane was untidy and strained to wards on side. The brown lioness smiled and got to her feet, brushing against her mate.

"Still tired, I see," Uru smiled, "You didn't have to stay up all night, you know."

Ahadi smiled back and shook his head.

"A good host must always make himself available to his guests," Ahadi explained, "I had to see to it that everyone was enjoying themselves."

"Then you succeeded," Uru nodded, before drooping her ears, "Well, almost. Zuzu spent the whole night in her den with her hatchlings. She's very upset."

Ahadi lowered his head and let out a heavy sigh.

"I wonder…" Ahadi breathed, "Do you think we did the right thing by not telling her the truth?"

Uru looked to a corner of the den, thinking of an answer. Nothing came to her. For this was one of those questions that had no right answer. Their was a long pause, which was fortunately broken as the two cubs woke up and looked around the den. Uru smiled and nuzzled her cubs affectionately as they yawned.

"Good morning, my little princes," Uru purred, "Did you have a goodnight's sleep?"

Mufasa and Taka glanced at each other, before looking at their mother and nodding slowly. Uru smiled.

"Liars," Uru chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "You barely got an hour's sleep! I'd be surprised if you could even get to your paws."

The two cubs smiled and leaped to their paws in acceptance of their mother's challenge. Uru smiled proudly and patted her sons' heads.

"Well done!" Uru laughed, "You've exceeded all my expectations, which were high to begin with! I couldn't ask for better cubs!"

Mufasa and Taka laughed as they jumped forward and embraced their mother's neck. Ahadi smiled slightly. He wished that he had that kind of relationship with his cubs. The way that he had expressed his love of Mufasa was formal at best. In the time that Mufasa had been excused from training, Ahadi found it difficult to talk to him. The king was grateful that he'd soon be back to training his son.

But that was only half of it. Ahadi also wanted a good relationship with his second son. The king may not have liked Taka, but he wanted to. Or it might have been that Ahadi did like Taka, but did not want to. Ahadi couldn't decide what his problem with Taka was, but he knew that there was one. Ahadi let out a quiet sigh and turned away. His thought were interrupted as a squawking voice came from in front of the Royal Den.

"S..Sire?" the voice asked reluctantly.

The Royal Family turned their heads to see Zuzu standing before them. The hornbill had looked better, that was for sure. Her eyes were red and wrinkled, as result of her spending her night crying. Her feathers were ruffled and wet with tears. The two princes lowered their heads, able to tell the hornbill's mood by her appearance. They felt uncomfortable in their own den. Uru walked in front of her sons and gave them a reassuring smile, before turning to Zuzu and nodding. Ahadi stepped beside his mate and looked down at Zuzu.

"Yes, Zuzu?" Ahadi asked quietly, considering the emotional state that his majordomo was in.

"I….I was just wondering when the funerals shall be held," Zuzu stated, "I need to know when to gather the Pride Landers."

Uru frowned and took a step forward.

"Zuzu…" Uru breathed, "No. You shouldn't be flying around, in your condition. Go back to your nest. You need to take some time off."

Zuzu stared at the queen strangely, before straitening out and faking a smile.

"Time off?" Zuzu stated, "Nonsense. What you think that I can't perform my duties just because my one true love is gone? Gone and never to return…Why I…."

Zuzu stopped speaking and closed her eyes to fight back tears. The hornbill turned away and placed a wing over her head as a sob escaped her beak. Ahadi looked at his majordomo with pity, before stepping closer to her and placing a digit of his paw on her shoulder.

"Go home, Zuzu," Ahadi said softly, "And if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Know that we are there for you, just as you've been there for us. We'll do whatever we can to help you through this."

Zuzu looked up at her king, before nodding slowly and flapping off to wards her den. Her tear-stained eyes ached as the sun reflected on them. She had never been so miserable in her life. Her mate was gone. And even with her kingdom to aid her, she felt alone. Zuzu descended, deciding to hop the rest of the way, for her heavy heart weighed her down as she flied. As she neared her den, the hornbill shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She needed to be brave. For the chicks' sake. Zuzu slowly hopped into her den and looked to wards her nest. She was greeted by the calls and squawks of her hatchlings. Zuzu smiled slightly. The fact that her children needed her was gaved her comfort. The hornbill-mother quickly flapped over to her chicks and wrapped her wings around them. The hatchlings quieted down and nuzzled their mother. Zuzu smiled at her children, before looking forward.

"The three of you…are all I have, now," Zuzu breathed, "Your father…he's gone. But I suppose that I have no reason to complain. You're the one's who shall grow up without a father, after all. It's just that…Ever since my parents abandoned me, I wanted nothing more than to find somewhere where I was needed. The other hornbills thought that I was crazy. They said that our kind was not meant to make a difference. But I refused to believ e them….I worked my hardest, flying from kingdom to kingdom, and eventually found a place where I could help. And even after I did, I was not accepted by my own kind….But then he came. Someone who shared my passion for serving a kingdom…I loved him….I really loved him."

A single tear slipped down Zuzu's cheek. Wingi, Chenga, and Zazu all held up their small stubs to wipe the tear from their mother's face. Zazu stared at her chicks in surprise as their concerned gazes found their mark in her eyes. The majordomo lowered her head slightly and embraced her children tightly.

"Oh, I don't know what I'd do without you three!" Zuzu smiled calmly, her tears halted.

The three chicks chirped happily, not even old enough to understand how they had comforted their mother. But their mother stopped crying, and that was all that mattered to them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Rafiki shook his head and sighed as he took a long strand of fur and tied it around a red gord to seal a small crack that went down it's middle. A loud buzz sounded beside his ear. The colorful baboon turned his head to see a bee hovering over his shoulder. Rafiki smiled and shook his head, before holding the gord up for the bee to see.

"Well, wat do yeh tink?" Rafiki smiled, "I ken bring dis to your rock pile dis aftehnoon."

The bee nodded and let out a series of buzzes. Rafiki smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I undehstand," Rafiki chuckled with a nod, "I'll just ask, next time. And I thank you for being so forgiving. You ah a very reasonable bee."

The bee nodded and buzzed twice, before turning around and flying off. Rafiki put the gord beside him and lied on his back. With any luck, he could have some peace and quiet before the injured creatures woke up. The baboon frowned and opened one eye as two creatures quietly passed by his den. Two albino creatures. Rafiki's frown turned into a smile as he leaped out of his den and called after the two albinos.

"And just wheh do you tink you're off teh?" Rafiki asked with a smile.

Kamari and Komo stopped in there tracks, slowly turning around to face Rafiki. The two glanced at each other with their pink eyes, before turning to Rafiki.

"What….makes you think that we're going anywhere?" Kamari asked nervously.

Rafiki leaned on his walking stick and placed a hand on his hip.

"Because you ah sneaking around!" Rafiki laughed, leaping closer to the two albinos.

Kamari looked to wards the sky and let out a heavy sigh. Komo curled his trunk and cocked his head.

"Well, I suppose you deserve to know," Kamari breathed, raising his head to look Rafiki in the eyes, "We're leaving the Pride Lands."

Rafiki's eyes widened with shock. The baboon cleared his ear with his finger and leaned in closer to Kamari.

"Wat?" Rafiki asked with surprise, "But…I don't understand. Why? Ah you not happy here?"

Kamari gave a bittersweet smile and lowered his head.

"Here is paradise," Kamari explained, "But it is a paradise that I cannot be a part of. No as long I have this demon within me. I'm a dangerous and unpredicable rogue. And these creatures have shown me so much kindness. I can't endanger their lives by staying here. I was able to hold the Phantom back before he hurt any innocent creatures. Next time, I may not be so fortunate. For that reason, I can no longer be a part of any pride. I made a choice to separate myself from my kingdom years ago. And because of that choice, I now have an unresistable thrist for the blood of lions. I can never again be around my own kind."

Rafiki lowered his head, gripping his walking stick tightly. The colorful baboon extended his hand forward and placed it on Kamari's shoulder.

"Kamahri…Please," Rafiki pleaded, "It doesn't have teh be dis way. I ken help you."

"I am beyond help," Kamari breathed, closing his eyes.

Rafiki paused, slowly retracting his arm and putting it at his side. As a shaman-hopeful, he knew that spirtitual help was useless unless the one with the problem had faith that ehy could escape it on their own. The baboon raised his head and turned to wards the white elephant.

"And wat about you, Komo?" Rafiki asked, "Is dis wat you want?"

Komo looked away, before nodding slowly. Rafiki stared at the elephant in confusion. Komo nudged Kamari's shoulder. The white lion smiled up at his friend and turned to Rafiki.

"We made an agreement last night," Kamari explained, "I explained to him why I was exiled, and he explained to me why he had been abandoned. I must admit, I was a bit surprised at what he told me, but its definitely not to far off from what I had suspected."

Kamari raised his paw and gestured to wards Komo before continuing.

"What you're looking at here is the rightful leader of the Blue Sands Herd," Kamari smiled, "He was only a baby when his mother, the original leader, was killed. And because of his white skin, no one wanted anything to do with him. So, no one was there to teach him how to rule, or how to fight. His old herd was like my old pride; full of deceitful monsters who treat you like dirt because of the way you look. Rotten beasts….On his sixteenth birthday, the day that he was to take control, they all attcked him at once and left him in the desert to die. That's when I found him, of course. Luckily, I do have some knowledge of the Blue Sands Herd. They were the rivals to the Eastern Desert Pride, after all. The last time I saw them, they were being lead by an elephant with no trunk. When I mentioned the elephant to Komo, he told me that he remembered that elephant; it was the very elephant who killed his mother. And so, we're going to seek out the Blue Sands Herd, and see to it that justice and order is restored. IF there's any place that needs organization, it's the desert."

Rafiki smiled, happy that Kamari's sense of justice had not left him. The baboon let out a heavy sigh and leaned on his walking stick.

"I see," Rafiki breathed, "But I do not undahstand why you ah sneaking off. Ken you not leave properly, and say goodbye to everyone, first?"

"No…." Kamari stated sadly, "I…I've caused enough trouble…And facing the king and queen after they saw me like that….It would be…to painful."

Rafiki scratched his head and took a few steps forward, before laughing and leaping in front of Kamari.

"Well, dare is definitely no reason why you must leave now," Rafiki stated, "Please, stay for another night. It will give you time teh plan for your trip. No sense in going on such a dangerous venture unprepared, eh?"

Kamari and Komo galnced at each other, before turning back to Rafiki.

"Alright," Kamari breathed, "One more day. But then we must leave. And I'd appreciate it if you told no one of this."

"I undahstand," Rafiki nodded, "You needn't worry. I'll not breath a word of this to anyone."

Kamari and Komo nodded, before turning around and walking away. Rafiki leaned back on a nearby rock and sighed with a smile.

"I won't have to breath a word to anyone," Rafiki chuckled quietly, "If I know you, you'll do it for me!"

"Er…excuse me," came a voice from a few feet away.

Rafiki turned in the direction of the voice to see a dark-furred lion with a spot of blood on his lip.

"Oh, hello, Rahidi," Rafiki smiled with a nod, before noticing the blood dripping from the lion's mouth, "I see you've had breakfast….That's strange. I didn't know dat thehunting party went out already."

Rahidi qucikly wiped the blod from his mouth with his paw and shook his head.

"No, actually, the hunting party's postoned due to the funerals," Rahidi breathed, "But that's not important. I've been having sort of a…problem, lately. I was wondering if you could help me to rid myself of it."

Rafiki paused for a moment and stared at Rahidi strangely, before smiling and nodding.

"Of course," Rafiki smiled, "I shall do all dat I can. Tell me about your problem."

Rahidi took a deep breath, before telling Rahidi about his constant coughing and the fact that he had been spewing bits of blood ever since his fight with his father. Rafiki took in ever word carefully, his smiling fading. When Rahidi had finished his explanation, Rafiki turned away and placed a paw to his head.

"So?" Rahidi asked, "Do you have any idea what the cause of my problem is?"

Rafiki slapped his hand on the back of his neck and slowly turned to Rahidi, not even able to look the lion in the eye.

"I do…." Rafiki said reluctantly, "But….I am afraid teh tell you. My news is not good. Not one bit good."

Rahidi's eyes widened, but he quickly managed ot narrow them and blink.

"I see," Rahidi nodded slowly, "By your reaction, I assume that I haven't much longer on this earth, do I? You might as well tell me what I'm up against, here."

Rafiki looked over to Rahidi and let out a heavy sigh as he slowly shook his head.

"Very well," Rafiki breathed, "From de description you've given me, it sounds like you're throat's been damaged badly. Most likely as a result of your battle with Kitimiri. I'm sorry, Rahidi. I…know not how to heal such injuries."

"So there is no hope?" Rahidi asked.

Rafiki shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Dare is always hope," Rafiki stated quietly, "With any luck, your throat will heal. If not, dare are many more capable and experienced shaman that you ken go to. It's just a matter of finding one."

"And if my throat does not heal?" Rahidi asked, "How long do I have to find someone who can cure me?"

Rafiki stared at Rahidi and took a deep breath.

"Given the your fickle condition," Rafiki sighed sadly, shaking his head, "I'd say about a month."

Rahidi's eyes widened with shock. Rafiki hung his head and turned away. The dark lion quickly placed paw on Rafiki's shoulder and turned him back to his orginal position.

"I'll thank you to tell no one of my injury," Rahidi stated, " I can't risk Zira finding out about this."

"Finding out about what?" came a voice from behind Rahidi.

Rahidi nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Zira, sitting with her head cocked. As he turned to glance at Rafiki, he found that the baboon was gone. The dark lion grumbled quietly and turned back to Zira, who looked up at her father with a smile.

"Who were you talking to, Dad?" Zira asked.

"Oh, um…" Rahidi began, before looking over his shoulder, "Apparrently NO ONE!"

Zira stared at her father strangley, before smiling and brushing against his legs.

"Dad, you're so weird!" Zira laughed.

Rahidi smiled down at his daughter and nuzzled her affectionately. He then stood up straight and walked away, leading Zira off. The small cub lowered her head. Thankfully, her fake ignorance had fooled her father. Rahidi had no idea that she had heard every word that he had spoken to Rafiki. Zira let out a heavy sigh. Rahidi raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Are you alright, Zira?" Rahidi asked.

Zira shook her head and put on a fake smile.

"Oh, yeah, Dad. I'm fine," Zira smiled.

Rahidi smiled back at his daughter, before turning his attention back to the direction in which he was walking. It was clear by his expression that he was deep in thought. Zira looked away and held back her tears.

"I'm fine," Zira said to herself quietly, "But you may not be."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kivuli opened one eye as Ed began to yank on his ear. The black hyena slowly raised his head and yawned, before struggling to his feet and looking down at his son with a smile.

"Good moring, Ed," Kivuli smiled, "What's up?"

Ed jumped up and down and yipped excitedly as he waved his paws. Kivuli placed a paw to his chin, before nodding.

"Sure. Why not?" Kivuli stated, patting his son on the head, "Just be careful. Flamingos are more dangerous than they look."

Ed nodded and brushed against his father's leg, before running off to find his friends. Kivuli smiled and shook his head as he turned around and lied down once more. A quiet snicker came from behind the black hyena.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows actually cared about one his children!" the voice laughed.

Kivuli sighed, not even turning his head to look at the one who had addressed him. There was no need, anyway. For Kivuli immediately recognized the voice.

"That's not fair, Vixen," Kivuli breathed, "You know very well that I would have given each one of my children equal love if it were not forbidden by the Bloody Shadows. The only one I could legally care about was Kivuli, and he hates me….They all hate me, now….Except Ed."

"Hmm," Vixen nodded, sitting down beside her friend, "Not yet, anyway. We both know that no cub loves their parents forever. Eventually, they all grow to hate the very creatures who gave them life. Parents are nothing but selfish pieces of filth who use you for their own personal gain or amusement. But I suppose that I don't have to tell you, after the number your parents did on you. There's simply no such thing as a good biological parent. Or if there is, I haven't met one."

Kivuli smiled slightly. Years ago, he would have agreed with her. But no that he had Ed, he no longer felt the same way about the relationship between parent and child.

"Vixen," Kivuli breathed, "Turn your head and look upon me. I am the end to a long line of abuse. Living proof that not all parents are flawed. It may have taken a few tries, but I've finally got this parenting thing down. Just look at Ed. He's turned out better than any one of my cubs."

Vixen lowered her eyelids and took a deep breath.

"Sadly, that's true," Vixen laughed with a nod.

Kivuli glared at Vixen, who immediately jumped backward and smiled nervosuly.

"Oh…um….er…" Vixen began, her eyes darting from side to side, "Oh, Kivuli! You'll never guess what I found!"

Kivuli cocked his head as Vixen turned around and ran off, before returning with a diamond in her mouth. The fox dropped the diamond in front of the black hyena, revealing it to have several red tinges within it. Kivuli's eyes widened with shock as he examined the diamond and nudged it with his paw.

"This is…My diamond!" Kivuli gasped, "The one that I gave to Raia! But….Vixen, where did you find it?"

Vixen raised her bushy tail and waved it in the air casually, before smiling at Kivuli.

"I raided the dens, last night," Vixen declared proudly, "Unfortuantely, this is all I found. It was in the Royal Den, in a hole. Whoever dug it did a good job of filling it. But as you know, I am a genius when it comes to detail! Shame…You'd think that a kingdom like this would be loaded with jewels….Maybe I just didn't look hard enough….Nah, this place is just weird! Anyway, I think that you should take it, to have something to remember Raia by. I know how much she meant to you."

Kivuli picked up the diamond and turned it around, before placing it on the ground and shaking his head.

"I don't think so," Kivuli stated sadly, "This diamond brings nothing but painful memories. Besides, I already have something to remind me of Raia….And it sounds like she's up."

Vixen stared at Kivuli strangely, before her gaze turned to a small, brown cub that trotted forward and sat next to Kivuli. Vixen's eyes widened as the cub looked over at her with light-blue eyes.

"Um…Hello," Raia stated shyly, backing behind Kivuli.

Vixen made no reply, as she was rendered speachless from shock. Kivuli smiled and nudged Rai closer to the fox.

"Rai," Kivuli told his servant, "This is Vixen. She's one of my oldest friends. Vixen, Rai. A descendant of our old friend Raia."

Vixen kept her eyes on the cub, still unable to find the proper words for the situation. Rai quickly turned to Kivuli and stared up at him.

"So you _did _know Raia the First!" Rai smiled, "Well, that explains a lot!"

Kivuli raised an eyebrow as he turned to the cub.

"What do you mean by that?" Kivuli asked.

"Well, now it makes sense why you took an interest in me," Rai stated, "And why she appeared to me. told me to tell you that she says "hi."'

"Oh, I see," Kivuli nodded, before shaking his head and staring at Rai in shock, "Wait, WHAT?"

Rai paused for a minute and adverted her eyes to the sky, before looking at the black hyena and smiling. The small cub explained what had happened during the invasion to the best of her ability. With each word, Kivuli's eyes widened more and more. Vixen's fur began to raise across her back. When Rai had finished, Kivuli sat down and placed a paw on his head. Vixen lied on her stomach and took a deep breath. Rai stared between the two, before turning to Kivuli and giving a hopeful smile.

"So…Are you going to teach me more medical stuff, today?" Rai asked.

Kivuli shook his head and sat up straight, before looking down at Rai.

"Yeah, yeah, but later," Kivuli breathed, waving his paw in a dismissing manner, "You just run along, now."

Rai pasued for a moment and pouted slightly, before turning around and running off. Kivuli looked to wards the sky and let out a deep sigh. Vixen got to her feet and placed a paw on her friend's shoulder.

"Maybe….She just imagined it," Vixen suggested.

Kivuli turned his gaze to Vixen and shook his head slowly.

"No," Kivuli stated, "Coincidences are never that bold….She definitely saw Raia. The question is, why did Raia not tell her about how she knew me?"

"Beats me," Vixen shrugged, "The thing that I find strange is that Raia's choosing to stay by a river. She wanted freedom so bad, you'd think that she'd be out flying around."

Kivuli paused for a moment and placed a paw to his chin thoughtfully. Vixen did make a good point. Kivuli knew well that freedom was one of the two htings that Raia craved most. Theonly other thing that Rai wanted was to serve. Kivuli's eyes widened. Now, the fact that she wanted ot be near a river was painfully obvious.

"I think I get it, Vix," Kivuli stated, "Raia may have wanted freedom, but she also wanted to serve others. That's why she's chosen to live in a river! Rivers serve as both a home and essential part of life for so many creatures. But despite the fact that they are constantly used for the gain of others, rivers run freely! So, it seems thast Raia's dream became a reality, after all."

Vixen nodded, seeing truth in Kivuli's logic. The fox then shook her head and turned to her friend.

"Well?" Vixen asked, "What should we do?"

Kivuli stared at his paws, and then to wards the sky.

"Nothing we can do," Kivuli smiled slightly, "Except contemplate our journey to the "Nation of Jinamizi." Blehck! Gives you such a bad taste in your mouth, doesn't it?"

Vixen nodded with a smile, before turning away.

"So, when shall we leave?" Vixen asked, "Tomorrow? Three days? A week?"

"A year," Kivuli stated plainly, "I talked with Ed last night. He wasn't happy with me at all. I told him that I would come back after I was done, but he wouldn't listen. He was very upset, practically begged me not to go. I couldn't stand to see him in such despair. So, I agreed to stay for another year. It's the longest I could stay, after all. Gathering the rest of the Vivuli will take time."

"I…I see. I suppose he is your first priority," Vixen sighed with a bit of disappointment, "Well, then, I shall see you in a year. I must be off to gather the Vivuli, so that we may properly plan our attack. But first….I think I'll make another sweep of the Pride Lands. I find it hard to believe that they aren't hiding jewels, somewhere around here!"

Kivuli smiled and stepped closer ot the fox, wrapping an arm around her.

"Farewell, my friend," Kivuli breathed, "And good luck with your search. Remember, if you ever want to see a radiant treasure, merely look at your reflection."

Vixen giggled and wrapped her arm around Kivuli's neck, before turning around and running off. Kivuli smiled and shook his head as he lied down.

"Peh. You old softy," Kivuli breathed, "You never told Ed anything about the plan. You just aren't ready to leave him, yet. Not like it matters, anyway. Kalab ain't going anywhere…Still, I suppose I am pretty pathetic. Not only am I delaying my chance at glory for a cub, but I'm talking to myself!"

The black hyena rolled onto his back and looked over at the diamond, which lay several feet away from his head. Kivuli reached out his paw and pulled the diamond closer to himself, holding it to his chest.

_Raia…. _Kivuli thought to himself,_ I'm sorry. I've been selfish, taking Rai as my servant. I promised you that your descendants would be free, didn't I? But I also promised that I'd show them a Bloody Shadows free of slavery….No, I've done nothing wrong. I'm merely keeping Rai until such a place exists. Besides, she's happy, now. She told me so, herself. She said that she finally feels like she's shining, ever since I started training her in the art of healing. And she has. Thanks to me, she's gained so much. But if that is true…Why do I feel so guilty?...It's you all over again, Raia. I can't bring myself to give her freedom. I enjoy leverage far too much to do that, and I may need her later…..But maybe I won't have to grant her freedom, exactly…That's it! A way to clear my conscience. I can release Rai without her even knowing it. Perfect!_

Kivuli smiled widely and rested his head in his paws. He had a plan. And unlike a lot of his other plans, this one would help someone other than himself. But the black hyena had no idea how much. If he had planned for what would happen as a result of his idea, he may have been concidered a saint. Kivuli yawed and fell fast asleep to dream of his various successes, as well as those that were to come. He had done this every night, and still had not gotten past even half of his victories. Dreams can only last so long, after all.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The funerals went by quickly, although it seemed like hours to the Pride Landers. Not one eye was left without a tear. It seemed like everybody had lost someone special to them. And even if they had not, they could not refrain from feeling sorrow. The Pride Lands was a community like any other. One creature's loss was a loss to the whole kingdom. The Royal Family tiredly entered their den and lied down.

"It was a larger turn-out then I expected," Ahadi commented.

Uru nodded and looked down at her cubs, who were having trouble keeping their eyes open. The queen smiled and nuzzled her cubs affectionately.

"You can go back to sleep now, if you like," Uru told her two sons, "The hunting party won't be back for some time, now."

Taka and Mufasa glanced at each other, before turning to their mother and shaking their heads.

"No, we're fine," Mufasa stated, "Besides, we've got something planned for today."

Uru rested her head in her paws and raised an eyebrow at her two sons.

"Really?" Uru smiled, "And what would that be?"

Mufasa and Taka paused for a moment, before smiling innocently.

"Oh, just normal cub stuff," Taka explained, the last bit under his breath,

"Running around, getting dirty, pltting ur revnge n ders stpd hynas."

Uru picked her head up and cocked it.

"What was that last part?" Uru asked in an inquiring tone.

Taka opened his mouth to repeat himself, but was stopped as Mufasa wrapped a paw around his mouth to silence him.

"Um…He said 'Swimming,'" Mufasa stated nervously, "Can we go now?"

Uru stared at her two cubs with a cocked eyebrow, before smiling and nodding.

"Okay," Uru smiled, "Have fun."

The two cubs nodded and ran off.

"Oh, and do me a favor," Uru called after her sons.

Mufasa and Taka stopped in their tracks and groaned as they turned to face their mother.

"Yeah, Mom?" Mufasa asked.

"Go easy on those hyenas," Uru stated dryly.

Mufasa and Taka froze and shot each other "How did she know?" glances, before nodding obediently and running off. Uru chuckled quietly to herself. Ahadi smiled slightly, still longing for a the relationship that Uru had with the cubs. But in his heart, he knew that it was out of his reach. He just was not a very social lion. Not since his friendship with Akida had ended.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, man!" Shenzi laughed, "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, for you," Banzai groaned as he rubbed his shoulder, which currently hosted a wound from being kicked by a flamingo.

"Oh, quit your whining!" Shenzi smirked, glancing at her friend, "It's only a little bruise."

"'Little bruise', she calls it!" Banzai snorted to Ed, "Bet she wouldn't be sayin' that if it happened to her!"

Ed adverted his gaze as Shenzi stepped closer to Banzai and pounced on him, rapidly pounding her paw onto his other shoulder.

"Ah! Ow! Ach! Er! Hey, quiddit!" Banzai cried out.

Ed smiled widely, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He did so enjoy Banzai and Shenzi's little spats. What he liked most about them was that Banzai never seemed to win. This time was no different. Shenzi back off of Banzai and allowed him up. Banzai slowly got to his feet and rubbed his shoulder, which now had marks from Shenzi's assault.

"There!" Shenzi declared, "Now they match!"

Ed burst into laughter and rolled around on the ground. Banzai shot his male friend a glare, which went completely unnoticed. Banzai then turned to Shenzi, who merely smirked and put her nose to the air as she walked away. Banzai grumbled and followed her, but not before giving Ed a kick in the ribs. Ed yelped painfully and rolled to his feet, before growling at Banzai. Banzai rolled his eyes and continued forward. Ed growled for another minute, but then laughed and ran after his friends. Ed may have had a keen sense of detail, but his attention span was less than overwhelming. The trio continued forward a couple of paces, before stopping in their tracks and sniffing the air. The scent of fresh meat lingered just above their noses.

"Hey, you guys smell that?" Banzai asked excitedly.

"No," Shenzi stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "We're smell-blind!"

Ed burst into laughter and fell over on the ground. Banzai turned his head to wards the ground and grumbled.

"Great!" Banzai groaned, "More wise cracks!"

Shenzi and Ed smiled at each other, before running off.

"Forget the cracks! Let's get the snacks!" Shenzi called back to Banzai.

Banzai paused for a moment, before racing after his friends.

"Hey, wait up!" Banzai yelled as he ran.

It did not take long for the trio to reach the source of the smell. Their noses had been right; it was meat. A small zebra leg, to be precise. And although it wasn't much, it was more than enough to feed the three of them. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed glanced at each other and licked their lips, before leaping onto the leg and ripping into it with their jaws. Pieces of meat flew everywhere. It seemed like they were getting more on them than in them. But after they had stripped the leg to the bone, they ran around and collected the stray flesh. When they had finally finished, the three hyena cubs sighed happily and lied down on their backs.

"Ur-oop!" Banzai burped, "Aw, man! That was good!"

"Yeah," Shenzi nodded, "I can't believe someone just left that unfinished. Oh, well. Finders chewers, losers spewers!"

Ed nodded and patted his stomach, before pointing to the sky and turning to his friends.

"Ereek eyr oot," Ed stated, motioning to the sky.

Banzai and Shenzi looked upward to see that the sky was beginning to darken. The two rolled to their feet sighed.

"Ed's right," Shenzi nodded, "It's gettin' late."

"Yeah," Banzai agreed, "Let's get going."

With that, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed ran off to return to their resting areas. As soon as the three hyenas were gone, Mufasa and Taka climbed down the tree that they were hiding in and looked at each other with smirks.

"I can't believe they fell for that!" Mufasa laughed.

"Yeah," Taka nodded with a grin, "Too bad we'll have to wait for tomorrow to see the results of our labor."

Mufasa nodded and turned to Pride Rock.

"Until then," Mufasa breathed, "But in the meantime…..Race ya home!"

Mufasa quickly bolted to wards Pride Rock. Taka watched in surprise as he brother raced off, before crouching low and running after him.

"Oh, you are so asking for it!" Taka laughed.

The two brothers ran alongside each other, enjoying their competition as siblings. As later days would come, the two would compete with each other more and more. Unfortunately, these competitions would not always be so innocent. But they still had a long time left to enjoy each other's company. Andn they were going to make the most of it.

0000000000000000000000000000

Darkness once again blanketed the Pride Lands. Inside the Royal Den. Uru slept peacefully beside her mate and cubs. A content smile plastered itself on her face. The Pride Lands was finally able to put the invasion behind them. But there was something that Uru still needed to do. The queen had made a promise. And like all of her other promises, this one would be kept.

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Uru found herself in the usual area of her dreams. The darkness soon faded as warm lights surrounded her and beckoned her forward. The queen followed the lights closely, keeping her eyes forward for any sign of another being. Within moments, two creatures came into view. They say next to each other, examining a large leaf on a flat boulder. Uru smiled, immediately recognizing the two._

"_Hello, there!" Uru called with a smile._

_Rahidi the Wise and Zhenga turned around and smiled at Uru. The tan lioness quickly ran over to her friend and embraced her tightly._

"_Uru!" Zhenga exclaimed happily, "I heard about the invasion! So, the Pride Lands succeeded, after all! We're all so proud!...Well, almost all of us. My mother wasn't too pleased."_

_Uru pulled away from her friend and placed a paw on Zhenga's shoulder as she looked around for Shakarri._

"_Is Shakarri…Nearby?" Uru asked, almost nervously._

"_No," Rahidi the Wise stated, stepping forward, "She's in her chamber, awaiting judgement. She had been for quite a while, now. Hmmm….It sort of worries me."_

_Uru and Zhenga cocked their heads in confusion, turning to the grey lion._

"_Grandpa?" Zhenga asked in a perplexed tone, "What's wrong?"_

_Rahidi stared at his paws, before looking up at the two lionesses._

"_It's just that….She used to always try to escape," Rahidi breathed, "But now, she's just been sitting their and waiting. The guards have been checking on her every so often. She doesn't even bother to spit on them or insult them, anymore. It's not like her….But I'm sure that she's alright. She's always been tough, even as a cub."_

_Zhenga and Uru glanced at each other and nodded slowly. Quite frankly, neither of them really cared whether or not Shakarri was alright. But they were willing to humor Rahidi's worries by feigning their own. Zhenga suddenly smiled and gestured to wards the large table with her head._

"_Come on," Zhenga told her friend, "I have something that I want to show you."_

_Uru cocked her, before following her friend. Rahidi also followed his grand-daughter to the large table. A series of colorful pictured appeared on the leaf as Zhenga raised her paw and waved it over the flat boulder. Uru stared in surprise, before turning to Zhenga, who was smiling proudly._

"_What is it?" Uru asked._

"_It's called a map," Zhenga explained, "It shows where things are. And this map is a map of the Afterlife. We're using it to mark everywhere that Tris has attacked. Hopefully we can find a pattern."_

_Uru perked up her ears and stared at her friend in confusion._

"_Tris?" Uru asked, "Who's Tris?"_

"_Tris is the name that the lion who's been murdering others in their sleep has given himself," Rahidi the Wise answered, casually pointing to various areas on the map, "We are unaware if he even knows his true name. Either way, it shows that he is aware that we cannot stop him without the knowledge of his birth-name. But that does not mean that we cannot slow him down. Luckily, the map has shown us one thing; Tris does indeed operate in a pattern. But it is an unpredictable pattern. He goes back and forth between kingdoms, and only goes after those who are strong."_

"_We've come up with a conclusion for this," Zhenga added, "Tris has an obsession with power. He thrives on it. Literally. With each soul he absorbs, his strength increases. That's why he's been trying to get to you, Uru. He wants your power."_

_Uru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking her head slowly as she did so._

"_I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted," Uru breathed._

_Zhenga smiled and placed a paw on her friend's shoulder._

"_You're under no obligation to help us, you know," Zhenga told her friend, "There's no sense in risking your life."_

_Uru smiled back at her friend and shook her head._

"_No," Uru stated, "A promise is a promise. You've done so much for me, even in death. The least I could do is lighten your work-load. Besides, you said that this Tirs has been targeting kingdoms, right? It's only a matter of time before he goes after the Pride Lands. I'll do all I can to stop him."_

_Zhenga and Rahidi nodded, before turning back to the map._

"_Very well," Rahidi smiled with a nod, "Then we should begin contemplating where he will strike next."_

_Uru and Zhenga gave small nods and leaned over the map. Little did they know that Tris would be pursuing something quite different from opponents on that night. Quite different, indeed._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Shakarri sat alone in her chamber, her back to a large, stone wall. On her sides were two more walls. In front of her were iron bars. During her time in her prison, she had heard this structure be reffered to as a "cell." Dismal places where the guilty creatures were imprisoned, locked away from everyone else. But like everything, these cells were not perfect. Shakarri had managed to escape hers on twelve separate occasions, and still knew several more ways to escape if need be. But for now, Shakarri did not have to do anything but wait. Her waiting did not last long, as a large, dark-furred lion appeared in front of the bars of her cell and leaped strait through them. Shakarri sat up strait and nodded to the lion as he bowed his head._

"_You're late, Tris," Shakarri stated tiredly._

_Tris raised his head and smiled widely._

"_Oh! So you've heard about my new name!" Tris laughed with delight, "Pretty spiffy, huh?"_

_Shakarri rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the dark lion, narrowing her eyes._

"_No guards around?" Shakarri asked._

_Tris smirked and shook his head, wagging his long tail back and forth._

"_Good," Shakarri nodded, "Report."_

_Tris sat down and cracked his neck, before bowing to Shakarri._

"_I've found no allies to our cause, as of late," Tris explained, "But I have managed to find a powerful kingdom; The Nge Lands. They are currently awaiting the return of their leader. Little do they know that he's dead! But, his darkness is not yet mine. With your consent, I would like to find him and take his form for myself. How knows? Maybe I could appear to some superstitous fool who'd believe that their leader is leading them from beyond the grave, hmm?"_

_Shakarri closed her eyes and nodded slowly._

"_Very well," Shakarri stated carefully, "It might do some good for us to have an army in the world of the living. Just be sure that you know what you're doing. We wouldn't want any slip-ups."_

_Tris nodded and prepared to turn away, before turning back to Shakarri and smiling calmly. Shakarri raised an eyebrow at the dark-lion._

"_What is it, now?" Shakarri asked with an annoyed growl._

_Tris stepped closer to Shakarri and nuzzled her affectionately._

"_I'm just in awe of your magnificience!" Tris purred happily._

_Shakarri pushed Tris away from her and backed away. Tris stared at Shakarri in sadness and confusion._

"_What's wrong?" Tris asked, "Don't you like me?"_

_Shakarri's muscles tensed as she extended her claws and bared her teeth._

"_No!" Shakarri snapped, turning away, "You're not Guedado."_

_Tris drooped his ears and lowered his head sadly, before springing froward with excitement._

"_But I could be!" Tris declared, "All it takes is one swipe of my claws, and…."_

_Tris was cut off as Shakarri struck him with the back of her paw. _

_Tris stumbled backward, before turning to Shakarri and rubbing his cheek._

"_You are not to lay a paw on him!" Shakarri snarled, "Do you understand me? He's gone through enough, what with his current paralysis and his brother abandoning him!...Kitimiri….."_

_Tris placed his paw at his side and cocked his head._

"_I could kill this 'Kitimiri,' if you like," Tris suggested._

_Shakarri stared at Tris for a moment and considered his offer, before shaking her head._

"_No," Shakarri breathed, "His life belings to Guedado. I'll not go against my mate. Just stay on your current track and keep checking back with me. You'll see. With your power and my brain, we'll rule over the afterlife with an iron paw!"_

_Tris smiled widely and bowed as he backed away through the bars._

"_Sounds perfect!" Tris cackled as her disappeared._

_Shakarri snickered to herself as Tris vanished._

"_You foolish puppet!" Shakarri sneered, "Go ahead. Do all the work for me. It does not matter. When you have finished. The spoils shall be mine!"_

_Shakarri's snicker turned into a dark cackle. Far away, in a well secluded area, Tris was enjoying a cackle of his own._

"_Stupid bitch!" Tris laughed, "I think I'm actually starting to fool her! She thinks that I, the envy of all gods, worship her! Well, she is essential to get what I want. But as soon as I have Faraji's darkness…Ehehehe…..I'll be able to dispose of her, as well as this world!"_

_Both dark spirits continued their laughter, unaware of the other's deceit. And even in their hatred for each other, they shared a mutual respect. Both of them wanted the same thing; the destruction of all kingdoms. And one way or another, their dream would become flesh. Flesh splattered on the ground._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Opinions? Confusing, I know. But I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review!(Oh, and five points for anyone who can translate the last bit of what Taka told his mother. Yeah, there's points, now.)_


	19. Of Families and Farewells

Hello, again

_Hello, again. Here's another chapter, with another chance for points at the end. Forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Of Families and Farewells

The sun beat down on the lush savannah of the Pride Lands. Even from within her burrow, Rai could feel warmth as she opened her eyes. The sun had risen, just as she knew it would. The brown cub sprang to her feet and laughed as she ran out of the burrow to greet the world. It seemed this every morning. Upon seeing the sun, Rai was filled with a calm feeling of happiness. But on this day, Rai was particularly excited. For last night, Kivuli told her that he would have a special assignment for her when she woke up. Rai barely got any sleep. She knew that whatever Kivuli had in store for her, she would like it. The small cub's eyes brightened up as she spied a black hyena walking to wards her. She was too excited to even notice the frown on Kivuli's face, which quickly vanished as he noticed her running up to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Kivuli," Rai nodded with a smile, "You said you had something special planned for me today, right?"

Kivuli paused and looked back to his burrow, before turning to Rai and nodding slowly.

"Indeed I do," Kivuli stated, "Today marks the first day of the rest of your life as a medical lioness. That is, if you're ready."

Kivuli's mouth seemed to twitch into a slight smile as Rai hopped back and forth excitedly.

"Yes, yes!" Rai exclaimed with excitement, "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me!"

Kivuli smiled widely and patted Rai on the head.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Kivuli asked with a laugh, "What I have planned is pretty big-time stuff. It won't be easy, by any means."

Rai looked down at her paws, before giving Kivuli a confident smile, accepting the black hyena's challenge.

"I've been glimmering, so far," Rai stated, "I'm ready to shine."

Kivuli laughed and shook and laughed.

"You have good diction, for a cub your age!" Kivuli chuckled, before turning to wards Pride Rock, "Come with me."

Rai began to follow Kivuli, before turning to the black hyena's burrow and cocking her head.

"Mr. Kivuli?" Rai called to her master, "Isn't Ed coming with us?"

Kivuli stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Rai, taking a moment to glance at his burrow.

­

"Ed's a bit…under the weather, right now," Kivuli explained, obviously choosing his words carefully, "I'm going to let him get a more rest before I take him out with me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Rai nodded and began to follow the black hyena, before perking her ears up.

"Ed's sick?" Rai asked, "Is there anything I can do for him? I mean, if I'm going to be a medical lioness one day, I'll need to practice, right?"

Kivuli smiled down at Rai and shook his head.

"Oh, trust me, Rai," Kivuli snickered, "You'll be getting _plenty _of practice where we're going! And Ed'll be fine. I've already given him some herbs to help with his….problem."

Rai stared at Kivuli strangely, before shrugging and continuing forward. A few moments passed, during which Kivuli kept one eye on Rai. He still had not gotten over how much she reminded him of Raia. She shared so many attributes with his favorite servant. In a way, that fact troubled Kivuli. Although Raia had many positive traits, such as a strong sense of faith and compassion, she also had a few negative traits. One of the more less desirable habits of Raia was that she cared too much for the feelings of others. Because of this, Raia could never bring herself to tell Kivuli that she was not happy. Not until it was too late, of course. Needless to say, Kivuli did not want to make the same mistake twice.

"….Are you happy, Rai?" Kivuli asked carefully.

"Huh?" Rai asked, stumbling with surprise at the question.

"Are you happy?" Kivuli asked again, a bit louder, "You don't have to become a medical lioness if you don't want to, you know. That choice is yours. Don't let any of my feelings on the subject influence you."

Rai cocked her head in confusion, before smiling and nodding.

"Of course I'm sure!" Rai nodded happily, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life! I'm finally doing something useful. Something that makes me happy."

Kivuli glanced at the ground and smiled slightly. He knew that such enthusiasm could not be faked.

"That's nice," Kivuli smiled, pausing a short while before speaking again, "You really enjoy helping others, don't you?"

Rai smiled and nodded. Kivuli looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

"Well, that's perfectly alright," Kivuli stated, "But you have to be sure to take some time for yourself, you know. If you're always working, there won't be time for other things, like rest and building relationships. Pretty little cub like you will probably have any male you want chasing after you, one day."

Rai froze for a moment, before turning her head and blushing. Kivuli stopped walking and looked back at the light-brown cub. He had not expected such a strange reaction. After all, he was only trying to make ­

conversation. The black hyena walked back to Rai and pawed at the ground as he thought of what to say next. Kivuli looked down at Rai, who averted her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment. It was then that Kivuli realized what had happened.

"Oh, I get it!" Kivuli chuckled, "You already have someone in mind, don't you?"

Rai looked away, before raising her head and continuing to wards Pride Rock.

"That's…not important," Rai stated slowly, "Let's just keep going."

Kivuli paused for a moment, before smiling with a shrug and walking beside Rai.

"Very well," Kivuli nodded, "Just don't let rush into things. I did that once, and it almost ruined my life. I wouldn't want you to…"

"Can we change the subject?" Rai asked, her tone almost unstable.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sure," Kivuli nodded, barely hiding his relief, "We're almost there, anyway."

After a few minutes the black hyena came to a sudden halt, causing Rai to bump into his leg and fall backward. The light-brown cub slowly got to her feet and looked forward to see a large den. Even from outside, the noises of the den could be heard. There were many painful moans, as well as weak whimpers. They sent a tingle down Rai's spine, which became a shudder as she looked up at Kivuli, whose half-smile revealed a section of razor-sharp fangs.

"Welcome to the Nursing Den," Kivuli snickered, before pointing forward with his paw and leading Rai inside.

Rai nervously followed Kivuli, keeping her eyes squinted as she looked around. She soon found the courage to open them. It was not as bad as she thought that it would be. She expected to see creatures with missing limbs or exposed organs. But nothing like that existed in this den. There were only creatures who wore a variety of battle scars. And while many of the scars were deep, none of them seemed at all fatal. Rai gave a sigh of relief and continued to follow Kivuli, who stopped in front of a sleeping baboon. The black hyena paused for a moment, before clearing his throat loudly. The baboon opened one eye and looked around, before focusing his vision on Kivuli and leaping to his feet.

"Kivuli!" Rafiki gasped, quickly grabbing his walking stick and waving it in front of him, "Wat ah you doing here?"

Kivuli laughed quietly and circled Rafiki.

"Simple," Kivuli stated casually, "I'm here to collect something."

Rafiki eyed Kivuli carefully, slowly pushing his walking stick away from his body.

"And dat would be?" Rafiki asked slowly.

­

Kivuli moved in closer to the baboon, widening his eyes and snickering.

"You're debt to the Bloody Shadows!" Kivuli cackled.

Rafiki backed away slightly. Rai watched the whole scene with confusion, before feeling Kivuli push her forward.

"You are to take this cub and train her in the medical arts," Kivuli told Rafiki.

Rai looked up at Rafiki, who stared down at her in confusion. The baboon gripped his walking stick and turned his attention to Kivuli.

"You want me to do wat?" Rafiki asked, keeping his eyes on Kivuli, "Dis is highly irregular. I have a lot of work te do because of de war, and I shall be very busy. And dis is very unlike you! I fail to see how me training dis cub will benefit you."

Kivuli thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"It just does," Kivuli explained, before looking at Rafiki with a slight glare, "Why should you care what my intentions are? You should just be thankful that I'm letting you off easy! What we have here is a cub who's eager to lend her services. As you said, the invasion has left you quite occupied. I'm sure that you could use an assistant to make things a bit easier on you. I've already given her training in basic medical care, but I feel that she needs some first-hand training. You're really the winner, here. You'll have someone to help you, and won't have to worry about me coming in here at night and ripping you apart. This is a limited time offer, baboon. Take it or leave it."

Rafiki let out a let out a heavy sigh, before looking to the top of the den and nodding.

"Alright, I suppose I could use de help," Rafiki breathed.

"Excellent!" Kivuli nodded, bending his neck to face Rai, "You just do whatever Rafiki tells you. He may not look it, but he knows a thing or two about healing. I'll come back for you, later."

Kivuli began to walk away, before hearing Rai call after him.

"Wait!" Rai called, "You mean you aren't going to stay here?"

Kivuli turned to Rai and shook his head.

"Nah, there's no need," Kivuli stated, "Besides, I've got a few things I need to take care of, today. Don't worry. You'll do fine."

Before Rai could say another word, Kivuli exited the Nursing Den and ran off. Rai drooped her ears sadly, before turning to Rafiki. Rafiki smiled down at the light-brown cub and shifted his walking stick to his other side.

"Hello," Rafiki nodded with a smile, "My name is Rafiki. And how may I address you?"

­

Rai looked up at baboon and cocked her head, before clearing her throat.

"I'm…I'm Rai," Rai stated nervously.

"It is a pleashah to meet you!" Rafiki chuckled patting Rai on the head, "So, you have an interest in becoming a healah, hmm?"

Rai paused for a moment, before smiling up at the baboon.

"Yes," Rai nodded quickly, "And I'll do anything you tell me to become one."

Rafiki laughed and leaped backward, before leaning on the den's wall and stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, it is bettah if you just observe, for now," Rafiki stated, before noticing Rai droop her ears with disappointment, "But I tink I do have a use for you while dare ah no problems."

Rai perked up her ears and shook with excitement.

"Really?" Rai asked hopefully, "What is it? I'll do whatever I can to help!"

Rafiki chuckled and sat up straight.

"Dat is good!" Rafiki laughed, "Because I need someone who can check the on the other injured creatures. Each one of them is in dare own den on de left side of Pride Rock. It's actually quite fortunate dat you will be helping me. It was getting to be a pain, going back and forth between dens just to come back the dis one."

Rai nodded and began to run out of the Nursing Den, before turning back to Rafiki.

"And….What do I do, exactly," Rai asked, "I mean, what am I checking for?"

Rafiki picked up a turtle shell and began filling it with herbs, before looking up at Rai.

"Oh, just check the see if they need anyting," Rafiki explained, "And if dey have a problem that you can solve on your own, such as an itchy back, you help them. But if dey need to have herbs applied to dem or bandages changed, come back here and tell me. Just be sha teh only entah de spare dens dat are on de left side of Pride Rock. De spare dens on de right iz where we ah keeping de more…hostile patients. It's too dangerous for a cub like you te handle alone. So stay on de left side. And if an injured creachah is asleep, leave dem alone. Dey all need dare rest. When you ah done, come back here. Undahstand?"

Rai nodded slowly, before running off. Rafiki chuckled to himself. He had given Rai an easy job. The baboon knew that no injured creature would be awake at this hour. Or at least he thought he knew.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Rai let out a heavy sigh as she looked into the forth den on the side of Pride Rock. Inside was a leopard, who did nothing other than snore and mumble in his sleep. Rai was beginning to get a bit frustrated. She had wanted an opportunity to help. So far, no such opportunity had presented itself. The light-brown ­

cub yawned and stretched her limbs. She was about ready to give up. But she saw before her a slight beacon of hope; three spare dens, which she had yet to enter. Rai perked her ears up and trotted over to the first, quietly stepping forward and peering inside to see a lioness lying on her back and kicking up at the air in her sleep. Rai groaned quietly and rolled her eyes before walking over to the next den. Upon entering the den, Rai came to realize that it was different from the others. In fact, this den was occupied by the most exciting thing that Rai had seen out of all the dens she had visited; it was empty. Rai stomped her paw on the ground and growled quietly, before exiting the den and padding to wards the third and final one. Upon reaching the third den, Rai took a deep breath. This was it. Her last chance at being able to help someone in need. The light-brown cub slowly enter the den to see a lioness who was lying on her side with her back to wards Rai. Even from behind, it was clear that this lioness was elderly. Her body was worn and dry, which was easy to distinguish by her grey fur. The elderly lioness breathed loudly, making no signs of noticing Rai. Rai sighed sadly and slowly turned to exit the den, before hearing a voice call out behind her.

"No….Please stay," the voiced called weakly.

Rai perked her ears up an whirled around in time to see the elderly lioness struggle to roll unto her other side to face her. Rai stared at the lioness' face, which was covered in scars. The most notable scar sat between the lioness' eyes, tracing down to her nose. Rai quickly shook her head and looked away from the lioness' scars, now realizing how rude she had been to stare. The old lioness smiled warmly.

"It's alright, little one," the lioness stated, "I'm used to it, by now. Please. Come closer."

Rai paused for a moment and examined the lioness, before slowly stepping to wards her. The lioness' smile widened with ever step Rai took. As soon as she felt that she was close enough, Rai sat down in front of the lioness and cocked her head.

"Is there…Something you need?" Rai asked nervously, "Like some medicine, or….do you have an itch?"

The lioness shifted her arm out from under her and placed her paw on Rai's.

"You might say that," the lioness smiled, "If it's alright, I'd just like some company, for a little while."

Rai thought of pulling her paw away, but decided against it.

"Well….Alright," Rai nodded, "But I'll have to go back to the Nursing Den in a little bit. Rafiki will be waiting for me."

The lioness gave a slight frown and pulled her paw back.

"I….I understand," the lioness nodded, "I wouldn't want to get you in any trouble. I was a cub once, myself. So tell me, little one. What is your name?"

"It's Rai," Rai stated quietly, still a bit unsure of herself.

­

The lioness smiled and placed her paw on top of Rai's once more. After a long pause, Rai mustered the courage to speak.

"May I ask your name?" Rai asked.

The lioness frowned and let out a heavy sigh.

"I…My name is Eyesore," the lioness shook her head sadly.

Rai blinked with surprise.

"You're name is….Eyesore?" Rai asked in confusion.

Eyesore nodded with a slight smile.

"Where I'm from, that is a common name for lionesses," Eyesore explained.

Rai sat still for a moment and looked down at her paws, before turning her attention back to the elderly lioness.

"Where _are_ you from?" Rai asked slowly, for she had never heard of such a name for a lioness.

Eyesore paused, before closing her eyes as she spoke.

"The Falme Kindakindaki," Eyesore explained, "A place where lionesses like me are treated like dirt. No… We are treated worse than dirt. The lions that rule there act as if it is a sin to be female. And because I am one, I was punished. Severely punished. I was expected to serve the males of my kingdom, no matter what they requested of me. And if I did not complete my duty, I was beaten and abused. And if I completed all tasked required of me? Well, in those situations, I was beaten and abused. No deed went unpunished for any lioness, good or bad. They told us that we were of no use to them. I doubt that even they believed that. After all, we did do all the hunting and bore their cubs….Well, most lionesses did. I was one of the lower slaves, not even worthy enough to look at a lion. They used me as a way to release their aggression. Ask me about most scars on my body, and I can tell you nothing more than their shape and its thickness. All the attacks ran together, after a while. However, I will never forget how this scar between my eyes came to be. It was inflicted on me by my mother, for causing her so much trouble. She was the mate of the king, you see. And because of that, she received special treatment. But when she failed to bear him a son, all her privileges were stripped from her. She took it out on me. She was no different from the lions who abused me, or even the ones who abused her. I never met my father, but I still hate him to this day. It was he who caused so much pain for me and the other lionesses because of his ideals. Because of our gender, we were destined to a hellish life from birth…"

Eyesore paused form her story and opened her eyes to see Rai, who looked as though she was sick to her stomach. The elderly lioness smiled slightly and pulled her paw away from Rai's paw.

"I don't expect you to understand," Eyesore breathed, "One with such gentle eyes could never…."

­

Eyesore paused I mid-sentence, her eyes widening with shock. Rai stared at the lioness strangely and began to back away, but was stopped as Eyesore reached out her arm and pulled her close to her chest.

"Child!" Eyesore gasped, "Your eyes! They show such compassion, and yet such suffering! But your pain…It's much different from mine. You were abused, just as I was. But….you're abuse was not merely physical. You have also been mentally abused. Tell me, little one; have you suffered because of your gender?"

Rai froze for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I have," Rai breathed, raising her head to look the lioness in the eye, "But that's behind me, now. And I see by the look of in your eyes that you wish to put it behind you. Well, now you can. You're free, just as I am. You will never have to face abuse again. I'll see to that."

Eyesore's eyes began to tear up. She had known this cub for such a short while, and had already received more love and compassion than she ever had ever received in her whole life.

"And neither shall you," Eyesore cooed, embracing the light-brown cub tightly, "On little life that I have left, _I'll _see to that."

Rai wrapped her paws around Eyesore's arm and purred happily, before perking her ears up and wriggling out of Eyesore's grip and looking to the den's exit. Eyesore stared at Rai with sadness in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Eyesore asked the light-brown cub.

Rai turned to Eyesore and let out a heavy sigh.

"I have work to do," Rai stated sadly, "I better be getting back to the Nursing Den. But I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Eyesore rolled to her stomach and lowered her head, before smiling at Rai and nodding slowly. Rai smiled back and brushed against Eyesore's side, before running out of the den and heading back to wards the Royal Den. Eyesore contently rolled back to her side. Her name was Eyesore. But soon enough, Rai would come to address her as something greater than she could have ever hoped for.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Banzai slowly made his way to wards Jozi, who was sitting on a large rock and overlooking his clan. Kimondo followed his son closely, but far enough away so that Banzai would not see his large grin. Every so often, the hyena cub would stop in his tracks and hold his stomach, before cringing and dragging his rear on the ground as he continued to wards Jozi. Kimondo bit his tongue, which was all he could do to keep himself from laughing. Banzai raised his head upward and whimpered painfully. Kimondo could not hold back a slight smile. Normally, a father would not be so amused when his cub was in such distress. But Banzai's distress was a bit enjoyable to watch. All morning, the small cub had been rolling around and dragging his hind-quarters on the ground. Banzai was in no real danger, of course. He simply had a ­

slight ailment. Kimondo had no idea how exactly his son had contracted such an ailment., but he did not think much of it. After all, he himself had experienced the same symtoms many times before. And each time, he came out of it just fine, and much the wiser. As Banzai and his father reached Jozi, the one-eared hyena looked down at the disgruntled cub and let out a heavy sigh.

"You, too?" Jozi asked Banzai, rolling his eyes.

Banzai looked up at Jozi and cocked his head in confusion. Jozi smiled slightly and shook his head, before turning his head and waving his paw.

"Shenzi! Banzai's here to see you!" Jozi called over his shoulder.

Shenzi ran to her uncle's side, before shivering painfully and dragging her rear across the ground. Banzai's eyes widened. Kimondo couldn't help but smile.

"So," Kimondo chuckled, "She's got it too, eh?"

Jozi glanced over to Kimondo and nodded slowly. Banzai and Shenzi grunted painfully and shuddered as they looked up at Jozi and Kimondo.

"Got what?" Banzai asked in an annoyed tone, "Why won't you tell me what the hell's going on, here?"

Kimondo's smile faded as he looked down at his son.

"Language, Banzai," Kimondo reprimanded, before smiling once again, "And you probably wouldn't believe us if we told you!"

Banzai glared up at his father. Jozi looked down at his neice and waved his paw over to Banzai, not sure how to explain the situation to the male cub. Shenzi let out a groan as she scooted across the ground.

"Banzai," Shenzi grumbled, "We've got worms."

Banzai's eyes widened the widest that they had ever widened in his life.

"W..w.ww..ww…Worms?" Banzai asked sheepishly.

Shenzi nodded slowly. Upon seeing his son's shocked reaction, Kimondo fell over in a fit of laughter. Banzai's expression stayed the same, as he was too surprised by the news of his illness to bite his father. Jozi slowly stepped forward and placed a paw on his neice's head, stroking it down her back affectionately. Shenzi lowered her head and grimaced, before running forward with her tail-end still planted on the earth. Jozi let out a heavy sigh and turned to Kimondo.

"I don't get it," Jozi breathed, "I checked with the rest of the clan. So far, only Shenzi and your son have it….But that doesn't make sense……If any diseased carcasses were brought back here by our hunting troop, wouldn't there be a lot more of them infected than just two cubs?"

"Three cubs," a raspy voice corrected.

­

Kimondo stopped laughing and rolled to his feet, looking over in the direction of the voice to see Kivuli and Ed. Ed's smile grew wider than usual as he weaved around his father's legs with his butt sliding on the ground behind him. Shenzi and Banzai looked over at their friend, who simply smiled and ran over to them. The black hyena sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Oh, hey, Kivuli," Kimondo nodded, before turning to Ed, "I see Ed's got it, too."

"If by 'it', you mean worms, than yes," Kivuli stated, a slight hint of anger in his voice, "He's had it since this morning. My guess is it's from eatin' that zebra leg that he and your cubs found lyin' around."

Jozi and Kimondo looked over at Kivuli in confusion. Shenzi and Banzai's ears perked up, before drooping as both their guardians looked down at them with raised eyebrows.

"Zebra leg?" Jozi asked his niece, his eyes showing his displeasure.

Shenzi lowered herself to the ground and backed away slightly, as did Banzai. The two smiled innocently and looked over at each other in the hopes that the other could come up with a good explanation. Unfortunately, Kivuli beat them to it.

"Yeah," Kivuli stated casually, "Ed tells that the three of them found some meat just sitting in a clearing, and decided to tear right into it. Y'know, as soon as they saw it. Without checking paying much attention to where it came from, or why someone would leave it there in the first place. Isn't the ignorance of cubs just adorable?"

Shenzi and Banzai glared at Ed. Ed backed away and shrugged nervously. Luckily for Ed, his two friends attention was stolen from him as their guardians looked down at them in a manner that foreshadowed a lecture.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from strange carcasses?" Jozi scolded his neice, "After so long in the Elephant Graveyard, you'd think that you might learn to always check your food before eating it! Honestly, Shenzi! You're lucky that it was just worms, this time!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kimondo barked at his son in disbelief, "Can't you think with your brain, _instead_ of your stomach? Didn't you think that there could be a reason why that leg was just left there? No, I guess not, seeing as how you just decided to eat it! I can't believe that you would sdo something so….stupid!"

Both Shenzi and Banzai lowered their ears and bodies as Jozi and Kimondo scolded them. The two kept their eyes shut tight to hold back any possible tears. They were too afraid to even drag their rears on the ground to relieve their itching. Ed stared at his friends, pitiful expressions, before turning to his father and whimpering. Kivuli looked down at his son and cocked his head as Ed gave him one of those, "Oh, now look what you've done!" looks. The black hyena was used to such looks, but never from Ed. Kivuli smiled slightly and lowered his head to his son.

"Sorry. I'll handle this," Kivuli whispered with a wink.

­

Ed smiled as his father walked over to Jozi and Kimondo and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Kivuli asked, "You don't have to yell at them. They do have worms, after all. Is that not punishment enough?"

Jozi and Kimondo immediately whirled around to face the black hyena, a glare on both their faces.

"Stay out of this!" Jozi snapped, "She's my niece, and I decide how to deal with her! You just worry about your own cub!"

"Yeah, butt out!" Kimondo added with a snarl.

Ed's smile quickly faded. Kivuli blinked in disbelief. Few had talked to him in such a manner. None of which had survived. Six years ago, Kivuli would have ripped their heads off without a second thought. But as of late, Kivuli had found less violent ways to deal with his problems. The black hyena merely shrugged and turned to Ed, patting his son on the head. Kivuli then smirked and ran off. Ed watched in confusion as his father disappeared. Jozi and Kimondo turned back to their cubs to continue scolding them. The lecture went on for several more minutes, which gave purpose to Shenzi and Banzai's closed eyes. Luckily for the both of them, the lecture was about to be interrupted.

"Jozi! JOZI!" came a voice from above the clan leader.

Jozi twitched his one ear and followed the voice as Nyoni landed in front of him with a bow, ergency in her eyes.

"Nyoni, what's wrong?" Jozi asked, whirling around to face the vulture.

"It's not good!" Nyoni explained, "One of your hyenas thinks that another hyena's stolen his kill. The other hyena denied it, but it fell upon death ears. A fight's broken out!"

Jozi's eyes widened as he turned to Kimondo.

"Come on!" Jozi told his Captain of the Guard, "We have to put a stop to this!"

Kimondo nodded and ran off beside Jozi. The two followed Nyoni to the scene of the fight, forgetting all about their cubs. Banzai and Shenzi cautiously raised their heads and looked around, before sighing and looking over at each other sadly. Banzai, never liking to see any form of sadness come upon Shenzi, decided to lighten the mood.

"Man, they chewwed us up so bad, they gonna have chunks of Banzai and Shenzi in their teeth for weeks!" Banzai laughed.

Shenzi smiled slightly and nodded, before dragging her rear on the ground. Banzai did the same.

"Hmm…" Shenzi said thoughtfully, "We're lucky that fight happened when it did, right?"

Banzai smiled in agreement, continuing to scratch his backside.

­

"Yeah," Banzai nodded, "Lucky. First time for everything."

Shenzi smiled at her friend, before noticing Ed, who was also dragging his rear on the ground. However, Ed was obviously deep in thought as he did so.

"Something up, Ed?" Shenzi asked.

Ed looked over at Shenzi and shook his head, before returning to his thoughts. Shenzi and Banzai glanced at each other and shrugged, before returning their itch-relief. Ed pondered why his father had just run away. It was unlike Kivuli. After all, he had promised Ed that he would take care of the problem. And Kivuli had never broken a promise to Ed before. Ed was very confused. That is, until, he saw a figure in the distance. Ed smiled widely upon recognizing the figure. It was his father, carrying a carcass in his mouth. At that moment, it all made sense to Ed; his father had not run away, or broken the promise. He had simply gone to find a creative solution to the problem. Ed's smile could not have been wider. His dad was a genius. The smile of Kivuli's son would have remained on his face forever, had it not been for a plague of itchiness overcoming him. And his smile probably would have turned into a snarl, if he had known that not to far away, two lion cubs were laughing their heads off.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Mufasa fell over on the ground and rolled around in laughter, releasing the branches of the bush that they had been hiding behind.

"I…I..pffft!" Mufasa laughed, "I didn't think that it'd be this funny!"

"Oh…my….That was rich!" Taka breathed through his laughter, "I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner!"

Mufasa stopped laughing and looked over at his brother.

"Huh?" Mufasa asked, raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Leaving that bad meat for them was _my _idea."

Taka's laughter stopped as he quickly rolled to his paws and looked his brother in the eye.

"No," Taka stated slowly, "I'm pretty sure it was _my_ idea."

The golden cub sprang to his feet and stepped closer to Taka. Mufasa then smiled and placed a paw on his brother's shoulder.

"Taka, Taka, Taka," Mufasa chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm afraid that you are mistaken. The whole thing was my idea…."

Taka began to glare at Mufasa, until Mufasa winked and gave him a cocky smirk. The dark-furred cub then smirked back and crouched low to the ground, preparing to pounce.

"Oh, I see!" Taka snickered, "Y'know, if you wanted your tail whipped, all you needed to do was ask!"

­

Mufasa waved his tail and leaped forward at Taka. The two brothers wrestled on the ground, refusing to let the other get the best of them. In those days, the two princes were evenly matched when it came to play-fighting. Mufasa was without a doubt stronger than Taka, as he had spent hours of strenuous training from his father. Ahadi had tought Mufasa how to push himself beyond his limits. But Taka was the more experienced at play-fighting, as he had done the act more times than he could count with his friends. This had taught Taka how to use his opponent's force against them. The struggle ended as it usually did; both brothers on their lying on their backs to catch their breath. The two took a few deep breaths, before glancing over at each other and laughing.

"One of us will come out on top, one of these days!" Mufasa laughed.

Taka nodded, before noticing three lioness cubs walking to wards them.

"Yeah," Taka told his brother, "But until then, we'll just have to share the top spot. Hey, guys."

Mufasa and Taka rolled to there feet and looked over at Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira, who each adverted their eyes to the ground and nodded at Taka's greeting. Mufasa and Taka exchanged confused glances, before turning to their friends.

"What's up with you guys?" Mufasa asked, before looking around and noticing the absence of one of his friends, "Did something happen to Rai?"

The three lioness cub looked up at the princes and smiled slightly, shaking their heads.

"Rai?" Sarafina asked, "No, she's fine. She's just helping Rafiki at the Nursing Den."

Zira mumbled something. Taka and Mufasa could only make out a few words, such as "riddance", "competition", and "flousy". Needless to say, they could not make sense of it. So, they ignored Zira's ramblings and turned to Sarafina and Sarabi, who each let out sighs of sadness.

"Something….wrong?" Taka asked slowly.

Sarabi and Sarafina glanced at each other, before turning to the two princes.

"We just found out that today is the last day of the Season of Visitors," Sarabi explained sadly, "And that means that tomorrow morning, our dads will be going back to their homes and…..and we won't see them until the next Season of Visitors."

The eyes of the lioness cubs began to show signs of oncoming tears. Even Zira took a break from grumbling to fight her urge to cry. Mufasa and Taka stared at each other strangely. Neither of them had any idea what to say, as they never had to worry about one of their parents leaving them. They sometimes forgot how fortunate they were to be part of the Royal Family. However, both of them wanted to console their friends, who were now on the brink of sobbing. Mufasa took a few steps closer and cleared his throat.

­

"Well…um….." Mufasa began awkwardly, "I….I'm sorry to hear that….But if that's true…..Why are you hanging around here? Shouldn't you be spending time with your fathers while you still can?"

Mufasa's comment was met with glares from the lioness cubs. The golden prince lowered his ears and backed away slightly as Sarabi stepped closer to him and bared her teeth.

"That's what we're going to do, you idiot!" Sarabi snapped, "We just came to tell you that you wouldn't have to wait up for us! It's called being polite. Something you clearly know nothing about! Hmfft!"

Sarabi then raised her nose to the air and stormed off. Mufasa paused for a moment, before turning to Taka for support. Taka merely shrugged. Sarafina and Zira glanced at each other and nodded, stepping closer to the princes.

"Well," Sarafina breathed, "We're going to go back to our parents. We'll see you two later."

"..'Kay," Taka nodded, stepping closer to his brother, who was still in shock, "We'll be around here, then."

The two lioness cubs nodded and began to follow Sarabi. Zira suddenly came to a stop and turned back to Taka.

"Hey Taka?" Zira asked reluctantly, "What do you think of Rai?"

Taka blinked in surprise, before shrugging with a smile.

"She's pretty cool, I guess," Taka stated, "Ever since she stopped hanging out with Tojo, I mean. Why do you ask?"

"N….No reason," Zira sighed sadly, before turning around and running after Sarafina.

Taka watched the three lioness cubs disappear, before turning to Mufasa, whose jaw looked as though it was about to hit the ground. Taka cocked his head in confusion.

"M….Mufy?" Taka asked, waving a paw in front of his brother's face, "You in there?"

Mufasa's eyes did not follow Taka's paw. Rather, they began to glaze over.

"I…I didn't mean to make her angry," Mufasa stated sadly, his ears drooping to a point where it seemed they were about to fall off his head, "I…I was only trying to help the three of them feel better."

Taka let out a heavy sigh and nodded, patting his older brother on the back.

"I know," Taka breathed, "But after that little episode, I think _you're_ the one who needs help to feel better. Come on. Let's get out of here. It's almost lunch-time, anyway."

Mufasa smiled and began to follow his brother to wards Pride Rock, before turning back in the direction of the hyenas and perking his ears up. Taka looked over his shoulder at his brother and smiled slightly.

­

"Oh, don't worry," Taka smirked, "There will be plenty of time for us to rub it in their faces later. Besides, the longer we delay telling them that we planted that meat, the funnier the looks on their faces will be!"

Mufasa turned in the direction of his brother and ran to Taka's side.

"Taka," Mufasa chuckled, playfully bumbing Taka's shoulder with his own, "I swear. You're some kind of evil genius!"

Taka returned the nudge, before running off and laughing.

"And don't you every forget it!" Taka snickered as he ran.

The two princes ran to wards Pride Rock to make it in time for breakfast. However, they both longed for something other than food. Neither of them could wait to see the expressions on the faces on their three hyena enemies when they found out who was responsible for their discomfort. But in all honesty, neither of them could remember who came up with the idea to lay out some old meat in the first place. It didn't matter. They did it together. As far as Mufasa and Taka were concerned, they both came up with the idea. However, if asked whose idea it was, they would tell a completely different story. After all, they were twins.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Zira walked beside her father, keeping her eyes on the ground as she did so. He tried her hardest to hide her sadness, but it was no use. A father could always tell when their child was upset.

"Zira?" Rahidi asked, concern overtaking his tone, "You've been quiet all day. Is something wrong?"

Zira glanced at her father, but made no audible reply. Radidi raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head and smiling slightly.

"Is this because I'll have to leave tomorrow?" Rahidi asked, "You don't have to worry, Zira. I'll come back the next Season of Visitors. And the one after that. And every one that follows. You'll see, Zira. It's going to be alright."

Zira quickly glared at her father, before turning her head and grumbling quietly.

"Liar," Zira snarled to herself.

Rahid perked up his ears and came to a complete stop.

"What….What did you say?" Rahidi asked with surprise.

Zira turned her head to her father to reveal her tear-filled eyes.

"You're lying!" Zira growled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "It's not going to be alright! You're not alright! And unless the next Season of Visitors is less than a month away, you may never come back!"

­

Rahidi froze and stared down at Zira, who's eyes were filled with both sadness and anger. The dark-furred lion hung his head and took a deep breath, before turning back to Zira.

"How much do you know?" Rahidi asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Zira snarled, "I know everything! No thanks to you, of course! You wouldn't even tell me yourself! You've been lying to me!"

Rahidi lowered his head to Zira's level and reached for her with his paw. Zira backed away and bared her teeth at her father, swiping at his paw with her claws. Rahidi pulled his paw to his side and stared at Zira sadly, before closing his eyes and sadly letting out a heavy sigh.

"Zira," Rahidi breathed, tears forming in his eyes, "Please, try to understand. I didn't want you to feel worried for no reason. I'm going to get through this, Zira. I promise."

"But what if you don't?" Zira snapped, "What if you can't find a cure, and I never see you again? It's not fair! I finally get to know my dad, and he could be taken away from me forever!"

Zira quickly closed her eyes. It was clear that if she was not fighting so hard, she would be sobbing uncontrollably. Rahidi paused for a moment, before slowly walking to wards Zira and drawing her close to his side with his paw and nuzzling her affectionately.

"Zira," Rahidi cooed, "That's not going to happen. I swear to you it won't. "

Zira cried into her father's fur, barely managing to speak.

"But how can you be so sure?" Zira cried, "You only have….have a month!"

Rahidi stroked Zira's back, before lifting her off the ground with his paw and placing her on his shoulder.

"Zira," Rahidi smiled, as he walked with his daughter on his back, "I will never leave you. Even if I were to die, I would be with you always, watching over all that you do. You are my daughter. The only true family that I have left. No force could ever tear me away from you."

Zira eyes, starting to cry less and less with every moment that passed. Even if she did not completely understand her father's words, they did bring her comfort. Rahidi smiled and looked up at the sky as he walked.

"But you know what?" Rahidi stated with a confident smile, "I'm not going to die! I've got far too much to live for to let something as trivial as an injured throat to slow me down. I'll live through this or die trying! Whoops! Wrong choice of words there, eh Zira?"

Zira laughed so hard that she nearly fell off Rahidi's shoulder. It was a dark-joke, but Rahidi knew his daughter well enough to know that she would enjoy it, even if she was close to the situation. Rahidi smiled and pulled his daughter back to a stable position on his back. The dark-furred lion then lied down on his stomach and rested his head in his paws. Zira stepped across her father's back and brushed against the back of his head.

­

"Dad?" Zira asked, "About you're offer for me to come live with you….It's not that I don't want to….It's just."

"I know," Rahidi smiled, "It's just that if you came back to the Ray Lands with me, you'd be leaving too much behind….Like Taka."

Zira stepped backward with surprise, causing her to roll off of her father's back. There was a long pause, after which Rahidi and Zira rolled around in laughter. Zira jumped on her father's chest and nuzzled his face.

"Dad," Zira purred, "If you say that you're going to live, I'll believe you. I love you."

Rahidi smiled and wrapped a paw around his daughter.

"I love you, too, Zira," Rahidi stated with a calm smile, "More than you'll ever know."

Rahidi and Zira spent that night in the same position. The love of a father and daughter was a sacred thing. It transcended both time and space. Both good and evil. It even transcended life and death.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

The night sky now blanketed the Pride Lands. Shenzi was awakened as she felt something nudging her side. The hyena cub opened one eye to see a one-eared hyena standing over her. Shenzi rolled her eye, before closing it and turning away from her uncle.

"What?" Shenzi asked with a slight growl, "Did you wake me up to yell at me some more?"

Jozi paused and rubbed the back of his neck, before stepping over Shenzi and stroking her head.

"Actually," Jozi breathed, "I came to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that….It's just that….Shenzi, you need to be more careful. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Shenzi pushed Jozi's paw away and snorted. The one-eared hyena let out a heavy sigh as he lied down next to his niece.

"And you don't need to worry about Banzai, either," Jozi stated, "I talked with Kimondo, and we both agree that we were too hard on the both of you. As for Ed….Well, he was never in trouble in the first place."

Shenzi made no reply, but did twitch uncomfortably. Jozi rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky.

"I…I know I haven't been the best parent to you," Jozi told his niece, "And I'm sorry. I know I was wrong, but there has to be something I can do to make it up to you."

Shenzi rolled to her other side and turned her head away from her uncle. Jozi took a deep breath and thought for a moment, before smiling and turning to Shenzi.

­

"Hey, I know!" Jozi smiled, "What do you say that after your worms are gone, the two of us go meerkat hunting? Just you and me. I'll even teach you how to jungle them, if you like!"

Shenzi rolled to her feet and stared up at her uncle with excitement in her eyes.

"Really?" Shenzi asked, "You know how to do that?"

Jozi laughed and patted Shenzi's head.

"Hey, you're talking to Jozi Predatoro, here!" Jozi laughed confidently.

Shenzi hugged her uncle's arm tightly, before backing away and dragging her rear on the ground. Jozi smiled slightly.

"Yeah," Jozi chuckled, "Definitely after your worms are gone!"

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Ahadi and Uru sat next to each other and watched as Mufasa and Taka raced back and forth from the left side of the Royal Den to the right side. After a few more laps, Uru yawned and addressed her sons.

"Isn't it about time that the two of you went to bed?" Uru asked tiredly.

Mufasa and Taka stopped in their tracks and looked up at their mother, shaking their heads.

"No…No way!" Taka panted, "We're still wide-awake!"

"Yeah!" Mufasa added, turning to Ahadi, "Dad, we can stay up a bit longer, can't we?"

Ahadi stared down at his son's hopeful eyes. It reminded him of when he was a cub and wanted to stay up past his bed-time. Ahadi smiled down at Mufasa and opened his mouth to speak, before receiving a warning glance from Uru.

"I…You're mother's right," Ahadi stated, "It's past your bed-time, after all."

Mufasa and Taka lowered their ears and groaned with disappointment, before curling up next to each other and lying down. Ahadi let out a sigh and rested his head in his paws. He had never felt that kind of sympathy for his cubs. It made him a bit sad that he had to deny them, but happy in knowing that he could have those kinds of feelings. He was starting to feel as though he could have a good relationship with his cubs. Both of them. The king's attention shifted from a the cubs to a growing shadow moving to wards the Royal Den. After a few moments, Uru also noticed the shadow. The king and queen quickly stood up and stepped in front of the cubs, keeping their eyes on the shadow.

"Stay low," Uru told the cubs, "At least until we know what it is."

Mufasa and Taka nodded nervously and stayed perfectly still. The shadow stopped growing as the creature who was casting it appeared in the Royal Den. It was a white lion, who kept his eyes on the ground.

­

"…Hello," Kamari nodded, raising his head to address the king and queen, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The Royal Family all gave sighs of relief and stared at Kamari.

"Hello, Kamari," Uru smiled, before noticing the white lion's saddened expression, "Is…Is something wrong?"

Kamari smiled slightly and shook his head, stepping a bit closer to the Royal Family.

"No," Kamari breathed, "I just came to….Say good-bye."

Every member of the Royal Family's eyes widened with surprise. Even Ahadi showed signs of shock.

"Good-bye?" Uru asked cocking her head, "But why? Don't you like it here?"

Kamari shifted his weight and sat down, putting on a bitter-sweet smile.

"No," Kamari stated, "I love it here. And I thank you for all that you have down for me. But I have to leave. There are a few things that I need to take care of. And the sooner I do, the better. Please believe me. I'd love nothing more than to stay in the Pride Lands forever. But I can't. I have to leave."

Kamari began to turn away, before being stopped by Mufasa and Taka, who ran in front of him and blocked his way. Their eyes were filled with sadness and confusion.

"But…You'll come back, right?" Mufasa asked hopefully, "After you're done doing whatever it is you need to do, you'll come back?"

Kamari paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Of course I will," Kamari smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Is Komo going with you?" Taka asked.

Kamari turned to Taka and cocked his head, before nodding.

"Yes," Kamari nodded with a smile, "I couldn't get rid of him, even if I wanted too! He's right outside, if you two want to say good-bye."

Taka and Mufasa looked back at their parents hopefully. Ahadi and Uru hesitated, before both giving quick nods. The two princes jumped around excitedly and ran out of the den to say good-bye to Komo. Kamari watched the cubs leave and let out a heavy sigh. He was going to miss them very much. After all, they were his nephews, whether they knew it or not. Ahadi stepped closer to Kamari and passed for a moment, before placing a paw on the albino lion's shoulder. Kamari stared at Ahadi in shock, surprised by the gesture. Ahadi turned his head away and let out a heavy sigh.

­

"I…I'm sorry if I made you feel unwelcome in these lands," Ahadi breathed, " I know now what a kind and honest creature you are. I'll respect you're decision to leave, but….I wish that you did not have to. Not this soon, anyway."

Kamari's eyes widened, allowing more tears to escape. It seemed like every passing second made it harder and harder for him to leave.

"I…Thank you, Sire," Kamari nodded slowly, "I appreciate that."

With that, Kamari turned around and exited the Royal Den. Ahadi sighed and walked back to Uru, sitting himself next to her. Uru purred and gave her mate a lick on the cheek.

"That was very nice," Uru smiled contently.

Ahadi smiled slightly and nodded, before laying himself down. He meant every word of what he said. And had he been aware that Kamari was his brother, he would not have let him go so easily. Kamari sat down at the bottom of Pride Rock and let out a heavy sigh, before calling up to Mufasa and Taka, who were sitting atop Komo's head and laughing.

"Alright, you two!" Kamari chuckled, "Komo and I need to get going, now."

Mufasa and Taka drooped their ears and sighed sadly as Komo lifted them off of his head with his trunk and carefully placed them on the ground. The two princes leaned their paws against Komo's trunk and frowned.

"Good-bye, Komo," Mufasa breathed, "We'll see you when you get back."

Komo smiled and nodded as the two cubs pushed away from him and turned to Kamari.

"And remember," Taka said Kamari with a raised digit, "You promised that you'll come back as soon as you're done."

"Indeed I did," Kamari nodded with a smile, "And I'm a lion of my word. As soon as I've taken care of a few things at my old kingdom, I'll come return here. It's a promise."

Mufasa and Taka leaped forward and embraced Kamari's neck. Kamari paused for a moment, before wrapping his arms around them with a tight hug. After a few moments, Kamari placed the cubs on the ground.

"Farewell to both of you," Kamari stated with a deep breath, patting both cubs on the head, "And stay out of trouble. You may be cubs, but you're also princes. The kingdom needs you."

Mufasa and Taka nodded, before turning away and running up Pride Rock. Kamari watched them disappear into the Royal Den, before looking down at the tear drops that they had left. Kamari hung his head and let out a heavy sigh. Komo placed his trunk on his friend's shoulder and trumpeted quietly.

"I know," Kamari breathed, patting Komo's trunk with his paw, "I'll miss them, too."

­

The two albinos turned away from Pride Rock and began to walk off sadly. They had only taken a few steps when Rafiki landed in front of them and held out his hand.

"Come, now!" Rafiki chuckled, "Ah you really going to leave witout saying good-bye the me?"

Kamari and Komo smiled as Rafiki stepped forward and did his best to embrace both of them.

"Thank you for trying to help me," Kamari nodded to Rafiki as he backed away, "The fact that you didn't give up on me means a lot."

Rafiki smiled widely and shook his head.

"And you know how you ken repay dat favor?" Rafiki asked with a laugh, pressing his finger into Kamari's shoulder, "You ken not give up on yourself!"

Kamari gave a quick nod and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry," Kamari stated, "I haven't. I realize now that nothing is hopeless. Not as long as I have good friends, who are willing to join me in any challenge that I might face."

Kamari smiled up at Komo. Komo returned the smile and nodded. Rafiki looked to wards the sky as a cool wind brushed against his fur.

"I hope you find what you ah lookin' for," Rafiki smiled, placing a paw on Kamari's shoulder.

"As do I," Kamari nodded.

Rafiki bowed to the two albinos and began to leap away, before turning back to Kamari.

"Oh, and I heard you promise de princes dat you will come back," Rafiki stated with a smile, "I hope you wah sincere in making such a promise. For it not only gives the princes hope. It gives me hope."

Kamari paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I'll think about it," Kamari stated, "But that's all that I can promise."

Rafiki leaned on his walking stick and shook his head sadly, before smiling slightly.

"Ah, well!" Rafiki shrugged, "It is bettah den no ting! Eehee!"

With that, Rafiki leaped off, leaving Kamari and Komo behind. The two albinos hung their heads sighed sadly.

"Come on," Kamari breathed, turning to Komo, "We've got a long trip ahead of us."

Komo nodded and followed his friend as he continued to walk away from Pride Rock. After a short while, the two friends came to a sudden halt and squinted their eyes. Something was running straight to wards ­

them, but it was almost impossible to see due to its dark coat. Within moments, Kamari realized who the creature was.

"Oh, great!" Kamari groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "It's Kivuli!"

Kivuli stopped in front of Kamari and Komo and smiled casually.

"Good evening, Gentlemen," Kivuli nodded, "I heard that the two of you were leaving."

Komo and Kamari glanced at each other, before nodding. Kivuli leaped in front of Kamari and cocked his head.

"Well, isn't that just great?" Kivuli smiled, licking his lips, "But it was quite rude of you not to tell me directly. You almost made me break my promise!"

Kamari raised an eyebrow at the black hyena, staring at him strangely. Komo carefully curled his trunk, just in case things became violent.

"You survived the invason," Kivuli explained, "And so, I am obligated to tell you everything I know about you that you don't already. Such as why I ended up bringing you to the Eastern Desert."

Kamari blinked with surprise. For what seemed like ages, Kamari had wondered what happened to his family and why Kivuli had taken him away from his old home. But upon meeting his father, Kamari had lost interest in that subject. The way that Mohatu had used him made Kamari sick. It left the white lion with the belief that nothing was beneath his father. Kamari had recently been playing around with the idea that the reason he had been taken from his home was that he had been abandoned. And he was in no mood to hear something like that, especially not from someone as insensitive as Kivuli. But in order to confirm his suspicion, Kamari needed to know one thing.

"I no longer have any desire to hear of my old life, here," Kamari stated plainly, "But if you don't mind, I'd like to know what my mother was like. Did she….care about me?"

Kivuli paused for a moment to think of a proper reply, before nodding slowly.

"Er…yes…." Kivuli nodded, "That she did. Unfortunately, she died shortly after you were born."

Kamari closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before stepping around Kivuli and walking away. Komo followed close behind. Kivuli watched with confusion as the two albinos continued onward, acting as though nothing happened.

"Hey, wait!" Kivui called after Kamari, "You sure that's all you wanted to know?"

Kamari turned his head slightly so that Kivuli could be him nod, before continuing forward. Kivuli shrugged and scratched behind his ear.

"Well, alright, then," Kivuli yawned, "Just don't go and get yourself killed. And remember; there's always a spot open for you in the Vivuli."

­

Kamari stopped in his tracks, slowly turning to face Kivuli. The white lion smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I don't think so," Kamari breathed, "But I thank you for the offer. It uncharacteristicly kind of you."

"Don't read too much into it!" Kivuli replied with a growl, "I wouldn't have even offered you that much if you weren't my god-son!"

Kamari smiled a bit wider and nodded slowly, before turning around and walking off beside Komo. Kivuli watched the two disappear in the distance, lowering his head and letting out a heavy sigh when he was sure that they were gone.

"Yeah, Zalika died after he was born, alright," Kivuli snickered quietly, "I made sure of that!"

Kivuli allowed himself a short cackle, before returning to the task at hand. Rai had not returned to her burrow that night. The black hyena was beginning to worry a bit, but not too much. He had a feeling that Rai was still helping some injured creature. Of course, he wanted to check, just to be safe. Kivuli raised his head and sniffed the air, quickly catching Rai's scent. He then ran to wards Pride Rock, not stopping until he reached a small den. Rai was inside. The black hyena was sure of that. Kivuli slowly poked his head inside the den and looked around, his eyes widening at what he saw; Rai was indeed insdie the den, but she was also in the arms of an elederly lioness. The two slept close to each other, smiling contently as they dreamed. Kivuli smiled slightly and shook his head, before heading back to his burrow. Something Raia had told him long ago now echoed in his mind.

"_When you do a good deed, it usually goes farther than you intended it too."_

Kivuli chuckled quietly. This wasn't the first time that Raia had been right. And it certainly would not be the last.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After traveling for hours, Kamari and Komo decided to take a rest under the stars. As fate would have it, they ended up in the same spot in the desert where they had rescued Mufasa and Taka. Kamari leaned his back against the leg of his already-sleeping friend. The white lion examined his right paw, slowly extending his large, deadly claws. These were the same claws that had gotten him exiled. The same claws that he had tried to keep concealed for years. The same claws that had forced him to leave paradise. Kamari took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No," Kamari breathed, "These claws did none of that. I did. None of that would have happened if I could control my lust for the blood of lions….However, these claws do not exactly help me, either. At least not with my bloodlust. But if elephants are to be my opponents, I may need the power of these claws. 'Destruction's Right Paw', as I remember. It has been a curse to me for so long. It's time that I turned that curse into a blessing. Elephant's blood will not add leaves to the fire, after all. I wish that it wouldn't have to come to that, but I have a feeling it will. The Blue Sands Herd are a group of monstrous brutes. And after what they did to Komo….Well, their blood will have to satisfy the last meal of ­

Destruction's Right Paw. For I made a promise that I'd return to the Pride Lands. A promise that I'd like to keep. And the only way that I can do that is by leaving these claws behind…..When they've served their purpose, I shall rid myself of them. Even if they take my whole paw with them!"

Kamari closed his eyes and took another deep breath as he retracted his massive claws. The white lion nodded slowly as he drifted off to sleep. In those days, he really believed ending Destruction's Right Paw to be that easy. Little did he know, someone would stand in his way. The enemy who Kamari had come to hate more than anyone; himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's late. I hope its length makes up for that. Eyesore is mine, yada yada yada. Please review. And for ten points, here's a new question; What song from the Lion King Musical inspired part of this chapter?(May be a little late to start something like this, but trust me. You want the points. The one with the most points by this story's end gets to choose which story I write the first chapter of first. Choices are Escape from the Bloody Shadows , As Dark as His Heart, and Guilt. All working titles, btw. Don't worry. I'm keeping track of PMs.) _


	20. Laughs and Laurels

_Here you go. Another chapter. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

Laughs and Laurels

Rai slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times as she examined her surroundings. She found herself in Eyesore's cave. In Eyesore's embrace, to be more precise. The elderly lioness held Rai close to her chest aws she slept. Rai smiled to herself and purred happily, before thinking of Kivuli and wriggling out of Eyesore's grip. Eyesore opened one eye and yawned, before smiling at Rai.

"Good morning, Little One," Eyesore smiled, before noticing Rai's worried expression and frowning, "You look upset. Is everything alright?"

Rai turned to Eyesore and smiled slightly, but shook her head.

"I…I might be in trouble," Rai stated, "I didn't go home, last night. I think I lost track of time when we were talking last night."

Eyesore's eyes widened, forcing in the scar between them.

"Oh…I..I'm sorry," Eyesore breathed, "I…I shall come with you and explain what happened to your….guardian."

Eyesore chose her last word carefully, having been told about the light-brown cub's situation by Rai herself. The elderly lioness rubbed the back of her neck and slowly turned to Rai. Rai smiled and gave a nod, before cocking her head.

"Can you…walk?" Rai asked cautiously.

Eyesore raised a segmented eyebrow at Rai, before quickly rolling to her feet and smiling.

"Can I walk, indeed!" Eyesore laughed, playfully nudging Rai, "What, do you think that these old bones have out-lived their use?"

Rai laughed and shook her head as she regained her balance. Eyesore patted Rai on the head and turned to the outside of her den.

"Come on," Eyesore smiled at Rai, cocking her head forward, "Let's go find your hyena friend and see if we can take care of this. You're such a sweet cub. So caring and deilightful. I'd hate to have gotten you in trouble!"

"In trouble?" came a raspy voice from outside the den, "Who, Rai? Nonsense! It goes against her nature!"

Eyesore and Rai turned to the direction of the voice to see a black hyena walk into the den. Eyesore pulled Rai close to her and kept her eyes on the hyena, anticipating an attack. However, her worries disappeared as Rai smiled and nodded to the black hyena.

"Good morning, Mr. Kivuli," Rai smiled, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kivuli replied, before turning his attention to the elderly lioness and nodding, "Hello. The name is Kivuli. Am I to assume that you are a friend of Rai's?"

Eyesore paused for a moment, before looking down at Rai and nuzzling her affectionately.

"I'd like to think so," Eyesore smiled, turning her eyes to Kivuli, "My name is Eyesore, in case it of any interest to you."

Kivuli smiled widely and nodded, taking a few steps forward and looking Eyesore in the eye.

"Ah, yes," Kivuli nodded, "With a name like that, one can assume that you're from the Falme. And judging from your scars, I can tell that you spent most of your life, there….Your eyes also speak to me…I see that your cub-hood wasn't pleasant. No, rather it was quite a horrific experience. Your own parents wished that you had never been born. And you as you matured, it only got worse. Everyone who you ever cared about was taken away from you, usually in a brutal and barbaric fashion….Oh, forgive me for being rude. I should not have let my curiosity get the better of me. I just wanted to ensure that Rai's new friend has good intentions."

Both Eyesore and Rai stared at Kivuli in shock, as he had just summed-up the story of Eyesore's life as if he had known her for years. Kivuli averted his eyes away from Eyesore to avoid anymore temptation to look into her mind. Rai and Eyesore glanced at each other, before turning back to Kivuli.

"I assure you, I want nothing but the best for Rai," Eyesore stated, giving Rai a lick on the head, "In the short time I've known her, she has treated me with nothing but love and compassion, two things that I could never even pray for. She's a wonderful cub…..I couldn't care for her more if she was my own daughter."

Rai jeked her head up with surprise, causing Eyesore's tongue to brush against her nose. Eyesore stopped licking Rai and cocked her head. Rai was rendered speechless by Eyesore's comment. Kivuli smiled widely and sat down.

"Is that so?" Kivuli asked Eyesore casually, "Care to put that to the test?"

Eyesore quickly turned her head to Kivuli, as did Rai. The two kept their confusion-filled eyes on the black hyena as he began to groom his paw.

"Wha…What do you mean by that?" Eyesore asked slowly.

Kivuli stopped grooming his paw and stepped closer to Rai, patting her on the head.

"Well," Kivuli told Eyesore, "I noticed last night that Rai was not in the burrow I made for her last night. So, I went looking for her around the dens, and eventually found her sleeping in your arms. Ever since then, I've been thinking….Lions don't belong in burrows. They belong in dens, like nature intended them to. It was clear that Rai was far more comfortable and happy in your den than she was in a burrow. And far be it from me to take her happiness away from her. She's a good cub. Wouldn't want her to feel any discomfort. Goodness should always be rewarded, after all. But in order to properly reward her for all that she has done for me, I'll need your help. I was wondering if you'd accept Rai into your den, and care for her as your own."

Eyesore and Rai's eyes widened with shock.

"Wha…Why?" Rai asked, drooping her ears, "Don't you want me, anymore?"

Kivuli lowered his head to Rai and smiled warmly.

"I want you to be happy, and live a natural life," Kivuli stated, "I mean, sure. I've taught you a few medical tricks, and maybe a thing or two about how the world works, but I can't teach you how to be a lioness. Don't have that much experience, in that department! You needn't worry. I'll still be there for you, if you need my assisstance in any matter. I just think that it would be better for you if you lived with your own kind. It would give you more experience in medical care, as well. You'll need it, if you're going to be of use to me later. I only ask that you remember our deal, and escort me to my home in the Bloody Shadows. There's something you must see. When you're older, that is."

Rai nodded and brushed against Kivuli's leg. Kivuli smiled and turned to Eyesore.

"Well?" Kivuli asked, "Can you find it in your heart to share your den with a poor, good-hearted orphan?"

Rai quickly whirled around to face Eyesore, her eyes wide and hopefully. Eyesore closed her eyes to hold back tears and nodded with a smile.

"Of course I will," Eyesore nodded, opening one her arm as she turned to Rai, "Come here…my daughter."

Rai laughed and leaped forward, burrying herself into Eyesore's fur. Eyesore nuzzled her new daughter affectionately, before raising her head to thank Kivuli. Eyesore barely opened her mouth when she realized that the black hyena was gone. Eyesore turned her head from side to side, looking all around the den for the one who had given her Rai. Kivuli was nowhere to be seen. The elderly lioness cocked her head, before turning back to Rai and purring. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Not to far away, Kivuli glanced back at Eyesore's den as he continued to his burrow.

"Well, I suppose that wasn't completely unselfish," Kivuli shrugged, "After all, this gives me a bit of leverage over both of them. And I do love leverage!...But I better be less considerate less time. I have a reputation to live up to!...Damn. The sun hasn't even come up, and already I'm bored! I think I'll go wake up Ed. I barely get to see him anymore, now that he's always out with his friends. Heh. He's part of 

a trio! Reminds me of myself, when I was young….Maybe it's time I told Ed about those days. I just hope that he doesn't find it too shocking that I was once a cub!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun peaked over the vast savannah as the Royal Family sat atop Pride Rock and stared down at the gathering male lions and their families. Many smiles were seen, as well as many tears. The Season of Visitors was over. It was time for the males to leave the Pride Lands. Ahadi let out a heavy sigh and shook his head slowly. Forcing the other males out of his land would not be as easy as the last few Seasons of Visitors. In the past, the king had no qualms about breaking families apart. But that was not the case, anymore. It may have been because he now had cubs of his own. It may have been because they risked their lives to protect his kingdom. Ahadi was unsure of the exact reason. All he knew was that he would not enjoy sending them away. But he had to do it. It had been the law of thePride Lands for many generations. Uru placed her head on her mate's shoulder, allowing herself a heavy as she looked down at the tear-covered faces of the cubs, who would now have to see their fathers leave their land, only to hope that they would one day return. Uru remembered these tears. She herself had wiped them from her face many times when she was a cub and had to watch her father leave. Even now, it was difficult to keep such tears in. Mufasa and Taka stared down at the lions, who now prepared to say their good-byes. The princes then turned their confused eyes to their parents.

"Dad?" Mufasa asked, "Why do the males have to leave? Why can't they stay here?"

Ahadi lowered his head down to his son and smiled slightly.

"It's just the way things are," Ahadi breathed, "The way things have been for a very long time."

There was a long pause, during which the two princes glanced at each other in confusion. It did not take long for Mufasa to create another question for his father.

"But why?" Mufasa asked inquizitively, "There has to be a reason beyond tradition."

Ahadi blinked in surprise at Mufasa's statement. He had never expected Mufasa to further question the laws. At least, not until he was a bit older. He was also a bit surprised by the fact that Mufasa was now showing interest in royal customs. Ahadi gave a small smile of pride in his son, before scratching his neck and thinking of how to answer Mufasa's question.

"Well, it all started long ago," Ahadi explained, "You see, all the lions and lionesses used to live together in a single pride. All together in one area. And because of it, there was not enough food or water to go around. In fact, there wasn't it got to the point where there wasn't even enough food to properly feed even a single family. All the lions were starving, many of them to death. So, the king of this pride sent a group of lions and lionesses to find a land with more food. It did not take long for them to return with news of a better land. And so, the entire pride followed them to this new land. At first, everything went well. There was enough food and water for the pride to survive on. But it did not last long. The birth of more lions meant a need for more food. And because of the size of the pride, the herds becamed fearful and moved on. The pride was once again faced with starvation. Only this time, the famine would last 

decades. The lions lost hope. That is, until a group of lions from the Pride offered a solution to the king. They proposed the reason for the hardships that the pride had faced was because the pride had become to massive. The king considered what they had said carefully, and with the help of these lions, came upon the conclusion that the pride needed to be split up. Out of one pride came ten, a number that has only grown today. As you can see, it worked. The ten prides each found a home and lived long and prosperous lives. So you see, that is why these lions must go back to their own prides. We are able to offer our hospitality to them only for a limited time. Long enough to keep the peace between kingdoms and create more cubs. If they stayed too long in one place, things would go back to the way they were, and an entire kingdom could face a slow decline into poverty."

Mufasa and Taka stared at their father in awe, Mufasa because he had never heard his father tell such an interesting story, and Taka because this was the first time that his he heard anything about royal history. Ahadi turned away with embarrassment, only to meet Uru's green eyes as they turned to wards the mass of lions and lionesses. Ahadi frowned and let out a heavy sigh. It was time. The king and queen walked to the tip of Pride Rock and looked down at lions and their families. Uru noted them some of the lionesses showed the beginning stages of pregnancy. The queen smiled at this fact. She could not wait for their cubs to arrive, and for their pride to grow. Ahadi cleared his throat, before addressing the lions below.

"My dear friends," Ahadi proclaimed, "Brothers from distant kingdoms! Words cannot express the gratitude that feel toward all of you for the brave sacrifices that you made for my kingdom! This Season of Visitors shall go down in history as proof that the brother-hood between all of our lands still lives to this day!"

The lions and lionesses below cheered loudly. Even the cubs joined in the uproar. Ahadi smiled slightly, before hanging his head and continuing.

"And it is with a heavy heart that I call this Season of Visitors to a close," Ahadi told the lions, "It has truly been a pleasure to welcome each and every one of you into our land. And we'd like to assure you that if any of you or your kingdoms are in need, the Pride Lands will always be there to aid you. It pains me to have to end such a joyous time. But such sacred tradition can not be broken. I hope that all of you have enjoyed your stay in the Pride Lands. I wish you safe return to your kingdoms. Farewell to you all, my brothers."

Ahadi turned away as an erruption of cheers rang out from behind him. The cheers died down slowly as the lions below offered a final good-bye to their families and prepared for the long journey ahead of them. Uru nuzzled her mate affectionately, before turning her attention to Mufasa and Taka. The two cubs watched as the lions formed a group and began to walk away, helping those who had been injured in the invasion to continue forward. They're earsv drooped as they caught sight of Sarafina and Sarabi, who watched their fathers leave with tears in there eyes. Uru sat down behind her cubs and pulled them close to her, giving them both an affectionate lick on the head.

"Why don't you go down there and see if there's anything you can do to cheer them up?" Uru asked softly, "They'll need their friends, in a time like this."

Taka and Mufasa looked up at their mother and turned to walk away. They had only taken a few steps before they froze in their tracks, their eyes widening for a brief moment as they saw a dark-furred lion climb up Pride Rock and walk to wards them. Ahadi and Uru turned to the lion and cocked their heads in confusion.

"Rahidi?" Uru asked, "What are you doing up here? You should be with the other lions."

Rahidi smiled and looked over his shoulder as Zira made it to the top of Pride Rock and ran in front of him.

"I know," Rahidi breathed, "I just thought that I'd drop Zira off personally. If you'll still accept her into your den, that is."

Zira looked up at Queen Uru hopefully, dried tears on her cheek. Uru smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Uru told Rahidi, "We'd be more than happy to."

"Thank you, Queen Uru," Rahidi smiled with a nod, before lowering his head to his daughter, "I have to go, now. My group's waiting for me. Don't worry about me, Zira. I'll come back safely the next Season of Visitors. That's a promise. You be good for Ahadi and Uru, alright?"

Zira looked up at her father and nodded slowly, small tears still escaping her eyes. Rahidi pulled his cub close to him and nuzzled her affectionately, before giving her a lick on the side of her head.

"Don't worry," Rahidi whispered in his daughter's eat, "I've talked with my group about my problem. They're going to help me find a cure. I'll try to send word as soon as I can. Good-bye, Zira. I love you."

Zira looked up at her father and licked his cheek.

"I love you, too, Dad," Zira smiled as the tears slowed.

Rahidi smiled and gave his daughter one final lick, before nodding to the king and queen and running down Pride Rock. Zira ran to the tip of Pride Rock and watched as her father met with his group and exited the Pride Lands with the other groups. Zira sighed sadly and lowered her head. Mufasa and Taka glanced at each other, before walking over to Zira and sitting beside her.

"Hi, Zira," Mufasa stated, putting on a smile, "It's good to have you back in our den."

Zira took a deep breath and nodded slowly. The two brothers gave each other hopeful glances. Taka paused for a moment, before placing a paw on Zira's shoulder.

"We were just about to go find the others," Taka told Zira with a smile, "We got something to show them. You wanna come?"

Zira smiled slightly and nodded, turning to follow Mufasa and Taka as they led her to the steps of Pride Rock. Ahadi and Uru smiled at each other as the cubs walked by them. Suddenly, Ahadi flinched and ran in front of the cubs.

"Wait," Ahadi told the cubs, "I want to make one thing perfectly clear. None of you are go inside the middle den on the right side of Pride Rock. That is where we are keeping Guedado, until we can figure out what to do with him. If any of you are found anywhere near that den, you'll be in more trouble than you could ever imagine. I don't think I need to remind you of how dangerous he is, even with disabled limbs. Just stay out of his sights, and stay safe. Otherwise, the pleasure of administering your punishment may go to Guedado. Understand."

The three cubs glanced at each other and gulped, before turning to the king and nodding. The three cubs then ran around Ahadi and down Pride Rock. Ahadi smiled slightly and nodding, before turning to his mate. His eyes widened upon meeting Uru's, which narrowed into a glare. It was Ahadi turn to gulp.

"There were plenty of more tender ways to tell them that," Uru stated, a slight tone of anger in her voice, "But no. You choose to give them nightmares. That's _our _den that they sleep in. If they start crying out in their sleep, I won't be the only one who'll be woken up. You remember that."

Uru turned away and began to walk down Pride Rock. Ahadi quickly shook his head and and called after her.

"Where are you going?" Ahadi asked.

"Hmm?" Uru answered with a smile, "Oh, I'm going to go drop in on the hunting party. I hear that some former-Falme members are I might just be able to teach our new members a thing or two!"

Ahadi nodded as Uru continued down Pride Rock. He and Uru had previously agreed to take in the few lionesses of the Falme that had survived the invasion. Even if it meant more food would be needed for the pride, the Falme Kindakindaki's lionesses would be useful for hunting. It was Ahadi's hope that the efficiency would make up for the numbers. Besides, Ahadi couldn't turn down lionesses in need, even if he wanted to. Not with as long as Uru had anything to say about it.

000000000000000000000000000000

Mufasa, Taka, and Zira ran to the bottom of Pride Rock, finding Sarabi and Sarafina sitting by their mothers with their heads hanging toward the ground. Sarafina and Sarabi's mothers stroked the backs of their cubs respectively, as if trying to assure them that everything was going to be alright. Mufasa and Taka glanced at each other to contemplate how to approach the situation. Zira, however, had already made up her mind to just be up-front.

"Hi, Sarabi. Sarafina," Zira nodded to her two friends, "Taka and Mufasa say that have something they want to show us. You coming?"

The two lioness cubs made no reply. Zira cocked an eyebrow and looked back to the princes for assisstance. Mufasa and Taka paused for a moment, before smiling and stepping closer to Sarabi and Sarafina.

"Er….That's right," Mufasa nodded awkwardly, "And trust us, you'll like it!"

Taka nodded with a wide smile. Sarabi and Sarafina raised their heads, before lowering them again and letting out heavy sighs. Their mothers shook their heads sadly as they nudged their cubs forward.

"Go on," Sarabi's mother stated quietly, "Time with your friends might do you some good."

"That's right," Sarafina's mother smiled, "You don't want to just spend all day moping, do you?"

The two cubs looked up at their mothers and shook their heads, before walking over to their friends and turning their gazes to distant corners. Mufasa, Zira, and Taka glanced at each other strangely, before turning to the two other cubs and leading them away.

"Alright," Taka smiled, "You guys just follow us!"

The three lioness cubs nodded, Sarabi and Sarafina none too enthusiastically. Mufasa and Taka continued to lead the other cubs forward, occasionaly glancing over their shoulders to ensure that the others were still behind them. Mufasa's glances lengthened each time, as he found his eyes meeting Sarabi. The golden prince drooped his ears sadly. Ever since Sarabi had yelled at him, Mufasa found it hard to focus his mind on anything else. He knew that it would not be appropriate to feel hurt. After all, the comment that had caused all the trouble was his own. In a way, Mufasa felt that he deserved to be yelled at by Sarabi, even if he did not know why. But he did know thagt he needed to make things right. The golden prince took a deep and slowed down his pace so that he could walk beside Sarabi. Sarabi kept her eyes on the ground. Mufasa was not sure if she was ignoring him, or if she just did not notice that he was walking beside her. Taka continued walking, continuously looking over his shoulder in confusion as to what his brother was doing. Mufasa hesitated for a moment, before lowering his head to Sarabi as they walked.

"S…Sarabi?" Mufasa asked nervously.

Sarabi raised her head to look over at Mufasa and twitched her ear. She then rolled her eyes and hung her head once more.

"What do _you _want?" Sarabi inquired, a hint of anger in her voice.

Mufasa drooped his ears and gulped. Taka winced for his brother, before continuing forward. The brown prince kept his ears wide open as Mufasa walked closer beside Sarabi. What ever Mufasa was trying, Taka was sure that he would not want to miss it. After all, Mufasa was his greatest example of greatness. Taka wanted greatness. For greatness brought admiration, something that Mufasa had received plenty of. And Taka wanted to be just like his brother. Anything Mufasa had, Taka wanted. The golden cub licked the dryness from his lips and turned his head to Sarabi.

"I…I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," Mufasa explained quietly, "I didn't mean to insult you. I just wasn't…."

"Thinking?" Sarabi suggested, raising her head up and glancing at Mufasa.

Mufasa nodded. Sarabi smiled slightly and stepped even closer to Mufasa and unconsciously stroked the back of his leg with her tail, an action which sent a tingling sensation all the way up his spine.

"It's alright," Sarabi breathed, batting her eyelashes, "I forgive you."

Mufasa quickly stepped sideways in surprise, the fur on the back of his neck rising. Taka's eyes widened upon seeing his brother's strange behavior. It was unlike Mufasa to jerk back like that. Taka knew his brother to be the bravest lion that he had ever met. What surprised Taka even more was how Mufasa soon shook his head and shrugged, before returning to Sarabi's side. Sarabi giggled and continued forward, Mufasa on her right. Zira and Sarafina looked at each other and made disgusted faces, before staring at each other strangely. The two of them then smiled. This was the first time that they had found common ground. However, Zira and Sarafina could only spare another glance at each other, before turning away and pointing their nose to the air. Even if they were friends, they were still rivals. Taka stared back at his friends and brother's unusual expressions, before turning forward and sighing.

"Looks like Mufy has yet another thing that I don't," Taka smiled to himself, before shrugging, "No matter. I'm sure I'll be the center of someone's attention, one day. Mufy and I can't be that different, can we?"

"Hey, Taka!" Mufasa called to his brother as quietly as he could, "Looks like we're here."

Taka quickly shook his thoughts out of his head and turned around to see his brother and the lioness cubs sitting behind a large bush. Mufasa raised his paw and pointed to the bush, indicating for Taka to look through it. Taka complied, stepping to his brother's side and poking his head through the bush to see three hyena cubs painfully dragging their rears across the ground. Taka smirked, before turning to Mufasa and nodding.

"Okay," Taka told the female cubs, beckoning them with his paw, "Come take a look at this!"

Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina paused for a moment, before crouching low and peeking between the branches of the bush. The three of them stared in confusion as the trio of hyena cubs scooted from side to side, before turning to the two princes.

"What's up with those three?" Sarafina asked.

"They got worms," Mufasa explained, unable to hide his large smile.

The three cubs blinked with surprise, before looking back toward the hyenas and smirking.

"Well," Sarabi smiled, "Certainly serves them right!"

Taka placed a paw on one of the bush's limbs and pushing it down.

"Yeah," Taka nodded to Sarabi, "Mufasa and I thought it would. That's the whole reason we left that rotten meat where they could find it! Stupid hyenas fell right into our trap! Pretty clever, eh?"

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira turned to the two princes with their eyes widened in surprise. Smiles slowly crept upon their muzzles as they turned their heads away and covered their mouths. It was all they could do to keep from bursting into laughter and alerting the hyena cubs.

"You..hehe….you did this?" Sarafina asked, a giggle escaping her.

The two princes nodded quickly, wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh..my…pfft!" Sarabi began, only pausing to stop a fit of laughter from occurring, "You two are brilliant!"

Zira nodded in agreement, but the fact that she was only a hair away from laughing kept her from saying anything.

Mufasa and Taka smiled proudly. The golden prince suddenly got an idea, and whispered into his brother's ear in order to share it. Taka placed a paw to his chin thoughtfully, before turning to his brother and nodding excitedly. The two princes walked to the side of the bush and turned to their friends.

"You three stay here," Mufasa told the three lioness cubs with a wink, "'Cause this is about to get a lot better!"

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira quickly nodded and leaned on different branches of the bushes with smiles of anticipation to find out what Mufasa and Taka were planning. The two princes smiled to each other with a quick nod, before slowly walking to wards the hyena cubs, who were in the middle of a conversation.

"Four days?" Banzai asked Shenzi with a groan, "Aurgh! Are you sure your uncle didn't say 'four hours', or maybe 'four minutes'?"

"Nah," Shenzi told her friend with a sigh, "He said four days, at least."

Banzai fell forward on the ground and placed his paws over his face.

"Oh, why me?" Banzai whimpererd, "I'm stuck with these worms for four more days! Why can't I catch a break?"

Shenzi lowered her eyelids at Banzai, who was too busy whining to notice. Aparently, Banzai also did not realize that he was not the only one wth worms. Shenzi rolled her eyes and continued to drag her rear. Ed picked up on Shenzi annoyance, and thought for a moment. As an idea came ot him, Ed snickered and whispered into Shenzi's ear. Shenzi smiled widely and nodded, before picking up a small rock and throwing it at the back of Banzai's head. Banzai yelped as the stone hit its mark, before glaring at his friends.

"What was that for?" Banzai growled as he rubbed the back of his head painfully.

"Oh, we were just wondering if a break wasn't the only thing you couldn't catch!" Shenzi explained.

"Eroo hig et!" Ed added.

Shenzi and Ed rolled on the ground in laughter. Banzai crouched low to the ground and prepared to pounce, before noticing the two princes walking in his direction.

"Oh, just wonderful!" Banzai breathed, rolling his eyes as he turned to his friends, "Hey guys! We got company."

Shenzi and Ed stopped laughing and raised their head to see Mufasa and Taka, before getting t their feet and walking to Banzai's side. Shenzi and Banzai bared their teeth at the princes as Ed bared his tongue.

"Well, look what we have here," Shenzi smiled to her friends, "If it isn't the two princes. What? Back for more humiliation?"

The three hyenas laughed wildly. Mufasa and Taka sat down and exchanged smirks.

"Hmm….We are, actually," Mufasa nodded casually, "We figured that what we did to you last time just wasn't enough."

The trio of hyena cubs stopped laughing and stared at the two princes in confusion.

"Whatah ya talking about?" Banzai asked with a confident smirk, "If I remember right, our last little meeting left you at the bottom of a hole!"

The hyenas laughed again. Taka perked his ears up, now having the perfect oportunity to put his sharp wit to use.

"Ah, yes," Taka nodded, before snickering, "Speaking of holes, how are yours?"

Mufasa couldn't help but to laugh at his brother's comment. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed cocked their heads in confusion.

"What holes?" Shenzi as as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, other than the ones in your heads," Taka smirked, "I speak of you recently ragged rectums!"

Mufasa laughed again. The three hyena cubs exchanged glances, before turning back to the princes.

"Rectums?" Banzai growled as he glared at Taka, "Look, Pal. You better tell us what the hell your talkin' about right now, or you and your brother are gonna be the ones to get wrecked!"

Mufasa quickly sat up, now seeing his oportunity for a joke.

"Gee, Taka!" Mufasa chuckled, nudging his brother on the shoulder, "Sounds like somebody's got a bug up his butt!"

The trio of hyena cubs' eyes widened with shock. Both brothers fell to the ground in laughter. Having reached their breaking point, Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina tumbled through the bush and did the same. 

Banzai and Shenzi took a few steps backward in surprise. Ed, one the other hand, was laughing his head off as he rolled around on the grass. Shenzi and Banzai both raised an eyebrow at each other, before smacking Ed on the snout. Ed yelped and snapped upward, rubbing his nose as he cocked his head at his friends in confusion.

"Stupid! They're laughing _at u_s!" Banzai growled at Ed, before turning to the lion cubs, "How did you chumps know we have worms? You been spying on us?"

The five lion cubs lied on their backs to catch their breath, before slowly getting to their feet and facing the three hyena cubs.

"You're calling _us _chumps?" Mufasa scoffed, "You got that kind of backwards, don't ya think? I mean, we're not the ones who go around insulting others when we're clearly outnumbered. No….In fact, we're more of the type to leave rotten meat lying around for idiots to find. Y'know, so that they can eat it, and end up kinda like…Well, kinda like you three morons!"

The five cubs went back to laughing. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed froze with shock, before baring their teeth and advancing to wards the lion cubs.

"..You!" Shenzi snarled, "So you left that leg! You were behind this!"

The five cubs continued to roll around in laughter.

"Oh…oh, Spirits!" Zira managed to get out through her laughs, "Please don't say 'behind'!"

The laughs of the five cubs only increased. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed glanced at each other and nodded, before continuing to wards the lion cubs and snarling in anger.

"Man, you three are in for a world of hurt!" Banzai growled.

Mufasa, Taka, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira quickly rolled to their feet and watched as the hyenas separated from each other, before cackling confidently and circling them. The five lion cubs stood close to each other in a small group, keeping their eyes on the hyena cubs. Even if outnumbered, hyenas are unpredicable creatures. Luckily, the five lion cubs knew this, and were well prepared in the event that one of the three hyenas would strike. They maintained cautiousness, as none of them wanted to suffer the slightest scratch from this confrontation. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed continued ot circle the five cubs and were just about ready to strike, when Ed noticed something on a distant hill. A large, dark figure that seemed to be coming to wards them as it was led by a smaller, but equally dark figure. Ed began to jump up and down and point in the direction of the two figures. Shenzi and Banzai stopped circling the lion cubs and stared at their friend in confusion, before looking in the direction that Ed had pointed to in order to see what was causing his excitement. Upon seeing the two figures, Banzai and Shenzi cocked their heads. Taka, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira also looked in the direction of the figures, which soon revealed themselves to be an adult lioness and a lioness cub. Banzai and Shenzi cursed under their breath, before turning back to the lion cubs and baring their teeth.

"We'll finish this later!" Shenzi snarled, "Come on, Ed. We're leaving!"

Ed nodded and followed his friends as they ran off to a distant location. As soon as they were far enough away from the lion cubs, the three hyenas stopped and glared back to the area that they had left.

"I can't belive this!" Banzai growled, taking a second to drag his rear across the ground, "I have never been so angry in my life!"

Shenzi rolled her eyes at Banzai's comment, causing Ed to chuckle quietly.

"Banzai," Shenzi breathed in annoyance, "Just calm down."

Banzai whirled around to face Shenzi and gritted his fangs.

"Calm down?" Banzai asked with a growl, "CALM DOWN? Shenzi, they gaves us worms! WORMS! And then they laughed at us! I'm not about to become the butt of everyone's jokes…."

Banzai glanced over at Ed, who was now covering his mouth with both paws to stifle a laugh. Banzai thought about what could have caused Ed's behavior, before carefully thinking of his last comment. Upon realizing that Ed found his accidental pun comedic, Banzai gave his friend a warning glare.

"Ed," Banzai growled, "You laugh, you die. Comprende?"

Ed cocked his head in confusion, before taking his paws off of his mouth and cackling wildly. Banzai immediately jumped on Ed and began pounding his paw on the top of the strange cub's head. Ed yelped in pain, before kicking Banzai in the stomach. Banzai rolled backward, before falling forward on his chin. After a few seconds, Banzai got to his feet and charged at Ed. Ed crouched low to the ground and prepared to counter Banzai's assault, Before Shenzi got in between them.

"Wiil you two knock it off?" Shenzi snapped, pushing them both backward with her paws, "Look. We're all agrivated about what happened, but we can't take it out on each other! We gotta take it out on those stupid lions! And to do that, we needa come up with a plan. Something big….Somethng thqat will make them sorry that they ever messed with us!"

Banzai paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodding in agreement. Ed did the same, allowing his tongue to roll out of his mouth. The three hyena cubs sat down, using on of their front paws to scoot across the ground, and placing the other on their chins thoughtfully. A few minutes passed, which was all Banzai needed to come up with an idea.

"Maybe…we could just tell our parents?" Banzai suggested with a shrug, "I mean, they'd probably tell the king and queen, and then Mufasa and Taka would get in trouble! Whatta ya think?"

Shenzi and Ed both raised an eyebrow at Banzai, who lowered his own with disappointment upon seeing their reactions.

"Banzai," Shenzi stated, shaking her head, "That has got to be the dumbest plan I've ever heard! First off, it would be our word against the princes. Yeah, _real_ hard to see who wins there! The king and queen would take their sons' sides, and we'd probably just get in more trouble. And, not to mention, it's lame. If we're gonna get our revenge, we're going to do it on our own. 'Cause if we don't, those lions are gonna think that we're not smart enough to beat them!"

Banzai drooped his ears and lowered his head, knowing everything Shenzi said to be true. Shenzi walked over to Banzai and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"And besides," Shenzi breathed, "If if my uncle find out about this, he'll try to stop us from getting back at them. Same goes for your dad, Banzai. And Ed…Whatever you do, don't tell your dad. We want those lions to see that we're better than them, and we can't do that if they're dead."

Ed glared at Shenzi, before nodding with a laugh. Banzai raised his head to look Shenzi in the eye.

"So…What do we do to get our revenge?" Banzai asked, "There's gotta be something fitting, but I'm not seeing it."

Shenzi thought for a minute, before shrugging.

"We got planty of time before they let their guard down," Shenzi explained, "We'll use that to come up with a plan. And one of these days, we'll have our revenge. After all, we are hyenas. And y'know what they say about hyenas?"

Banzai placed a paw to his chin, before shaking his head. Ed stepped in front of Banzai and nodded.

"Eru hin gigga jif!" Ed laughed.

"You got that right!" Shenzi nodded, "We always have the last laugh!"

Shenzi then extended her paw. Banzai and Ed paused for a moment, before smiling and placing their paw on top of hers. The three of them then raised their paws up, before pushing them down and cackling wildly. They knew that together, they could acomplish anything. After all, they had gotten the better of Akida twice, now. After that, a group of lion cubs barely seemed like a challenge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mufasa, Taka, Sarabi, Sarfina, and Zira all sat in attention, watching as the lioness and the cub grew closer to them with every passing second. Within moments, the five cubs recognized the cub to be Rai. Taka, Mufasa, Sarafina, and Sarabi all smiled with relief. Zira rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. Rai paused for a moment, before running over to her friends and smiling widely.

"Hey, guys," Rai nodded to her friends, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Really?" Taka asked with a smile, "That's funny. I was just beginning to wonder where you were!"

Zira's eyes widened, before narrowing as she looked at Rai. Rai stared at Taka for a moment, before rubbing the back of her neck with embarrassment and looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I've been kinda busy," Rai explained, "I was over at the Nursing Den, helping Rafiki. But I got the day off, today. And there's someone I want you guys to meet."

The five cubs cocked their heads curiously, before noticing the elderly, scar-covered lioness standing over Rai. Needless to say, they were taken aback by her less-than-beautiful appearance. They took a few steps backward, before remembering that this strange lioness was with Rai, and that meant that it could not have been any threat to them. There suspicions were confirmed as the scar-covered lioness smiled warmly and nodded. Rai pointed her head up and smiled at the elderly lioness, before turning her attention back to her friends and pointing to the elderly lioness.

"Everyone," Rai declared proudly, "I'd like to introduce you to Eyesore."

Taka, Mufasa, Sarabi, Zira, and Sarafina blinked in surprise. They had never seen such a strange lioness, nor heard such a strange name. It only took them a few seconds to rid themselves of their confused faces looks and smiled up at Eyesore.

"Oh…er….Nice to meet you," Sarabi nodded, stll a bit surprised.

"The pleasure is all mine," Eyesore chuckled, amused by the cubs' reaction to her, "Rai's told me a lot about you. Let's see…" Eysore smiled and pointed to each of the cubs individually, "Sarabi, Sarafina, Zira, Mufasa, and Taka. Am I correct?"

The five cubs paused for a moment, before smiling and nodding in amazement. Even without having ever met them before, Eyesore was able to match the names of the cubs to the cubs, themselves.

"Wow!" Sarafina gasped, "How'd you do that?"

"Like I said," Eyesore smiled, "Rai's told me _a lot _about you! I must thank you all for showing such kindness to Rai. It's nice to know that my daughter has such compassionate and caring friends."

The five cubs nodded, before freezing and widening their eyes.

"Wait…" Mufasa breathed, turning ot Rai, "So this lioness is your mother?"

Rai sat up proudly and nodded.

"Yep," Rai laughed, wrapping her paws around Eyesore's leg, "Eyesore adopted me this morning!"

The five cubs paused for a moment, before looking up at Eyesore. Eyesore smiled and nodded slowly. Taka, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina all ran over to Rai with excitement. Zira yawned and lowered her eyelids, before doing the same, only slower and less excitedly.

"That's great!" Mufasa cheered, pointing his nose to wards Rai, "Does that mean your not an orphan, anymore?"

Rai smiled and nodded.

"Well, this is certainly a reason to celebrate!" Taka smiled looking to his brother and friends, "How about we all go down to Five Stones and chase some monkeys?"

Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarfina, and Zira nodded excitedly. Rai began to do the same, before looking up at Eyesore.

"I dunno," Rai breathed, "I should probably stay here with Eyesore. It would be rude if I just left my mother alone."

Taka, Sarabi, Mufasa, and Sarafina lowered their heads and ears in disappointment. Zira one the other hand, shrugged and began to walk off. Sarafina glared at the tan cub and quickly grabbed her tail to hold her back. Zira growled quietly at Sarafina, before noticing that Mufasa, Sarabi, and Taka were shooting her angry looks, as well. With a sigh, Zira rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Oh, that's too bad," Zira stated, stifling a groan, "We'll just stay here with you, then."

"I thank you for your consideration, Rai," Eyesore smiled, giving her new daughter a lick on the head, "But I'd actually much prefer it if you went to Five Stones with your friends."

All six cubs stared at Eyesore in surprise.

"Really?" Rai asked, "Why?"

Eyesore yawned loudly and rolled onto her side before replying.

"Because I'm your mother," Eyesore explained, "And it's not the role of a mother to be a burden on her cub. A mother's role is to take care of her child, and see to it that they are happy. You go have fun. I'll be alright on my own. Have been most of my life, after all….ya-a-awh….I think I'll just lay here in the sun, for a little while. All this walking has left me exhausted!"

Rai laughed and embraced Eyesore's muzzle.

"Alright," Rai nodded, nuzzling her mother's face, "I'll be back later, then. Enjoy your nap."

Eyesore smiled and closed her eyes. Within moments, she was sound asleep. Rai cocked her head in confusion, before turning to her friends.

"Well?" Rai smiled, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Mufasa, Taka, Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina all smiled widely and nodded. The six friends ran off to wards Five Stones. Mufasa and Taka smiled at each other as they raced off, both remembering a time when the only friends they had was each other. And now, years later, they had more friends than they could have ever dreamed of. Little did they know, the two of them would soon make more friends. Friends who preferred one of the princes much more than the other. And it would be because of those friends that a rift would form between brothers. A single rift, which would in time grow into a large chasm.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Look! There he is!" one of the Falme lions told his group as Kumi led Haini forward.

Haini kept his yellow eyes low to the ground as he walked, not even bothering to look up at the group of lions who had now parted to clear a way for him. The dark-brown cub had seen better days. Haini had spent sleepless nights waiting for his grandfather's return, only to learn that Lion was gone forever. To make matters worse, word got out among the Nge Landers of Lion's disappearance. That meant that they no longer had to put up with Haini's discourteous behavior. One morning, Haini awoke to find himself alone. The other lions and lionesses had left the Nge Lands, leaving the brown cub to fend for himself. It did not go well for Haini. Without any lionesses to hunt for him, Haini had faced starvation. His ribs had become clearly visible as they protruded against his skin. The small tuft on the top of Haini's head was now matted, and his fur had become even more brown due to the clumps of dirt that latched themselves upon him. Without anyone to wait on him, Haini was helpless. He soon lost the will to live. He had even considered suicide. That is, until, Kumi found him lying in a ditch and offered him a chance to regain everything that he had lost. Haini had not even bothered to ask of what exactly would be required of him to have his former life back. All he knew was that Kitimiri wanted to see him. And while Kitimiri was dangerous, Haini was desperate. He had no other choice. He had to go with Kumi.

Kumi continuously glanced back at Haini, smiling proudly as he did so.

"Oh, Lord Kitimiri shall reward me for this!" Kumi snickered, "I not only found the cub, but I brought him here, too! Oooh, my reward shall be great."

As Kumi turned his head forward, her came to a complete stop, freezing where he stood. Haini continued forward a few paces, before looking upward as a shadow loomed over him. Before Haini stood a massive lion with brown fur and a black mane. The lion's hazel eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled widely. Haini gulped.

"Why, hello, Haini!" Kitimiri smiled, "Haven't seen you since you were a baby! You probably don't remember me. I am Kitimiri, the ruler of this land!"

Kitimiri extended his large paw to Haini. Haini stared at the paw, before looking up at Kitimiri and narrowing his eyes.

"You sent your stooge," Haini stated, "Said I could regain the life I had lost, so long as I followed him here. Well, I'm here, now. So tell me; what is it you want from me?"

Kitimiri pulled his paw back and shifted his weight as Kumi grumbled to himself. The large lion lowered his head to Haini, his teeth and eyes shining in the moonlight.

"My, aren't we eager?" Kitimiri chuckled with a shrug, "Not that I blame you. It's not every day that I cub is given such an offer as I am about to gift you with. However, you are misinformed. Now, perhaps my 'stooge' did not fill you in on the details. I have no intention of giving you anything that you have lost. 

No, I plan on giving you something much better! Tell me, my bold friend; how would you like to become a king?"

Haini froze with shock. A few moments passed before the brown cub was able to move again.

"Wha….What?" Haini stammered, "Me?...A king?"

Kitimiri smiled widely and nodded.

"Why not?" Kitimiri asked with a laugh, "You certainly have the spark of a king. So powerful…So regal….You are truly the perfect candidate! And after the information that you gathered for me about the princes, I believe that a reward is in order. And I can think of no reward more fitting for you than to rule alongside me!"

Haini's eyes lightened up, before returning to their gloomy state. He loved power more than anything else. However, the responsibility of a king was less-than-appealing.

"But…I don't know," Haini breathed, "It seems like a lot of responsibility."

There was a long pause, broken by Kitimiri's loud laughter.

"Responsibility?" Kitimiri roared with laughter, "What responsibility? You tell others to do something, and they do it! That's a king's only responsibility. Why do you think there are kings, in the first place! We control the actions of our subjects so that they may live their lives according to our vision. And a king's vision is always right, you see. For before we are even born, the Spirit's see to it that we are placed into royalty. The Spirits smile upon everything we do! You may be inexperience, now. But I can show you how to rule with an iron paw! And I know that you'll be able to. I see greatness in you, Haini. It's time that the rest of the world saw it as well…..If you so choose to live up to it!"

Kitimiri once again extended his paw. Haini stared at Kitimiri's paw, before smiling widely and shaking it vigorously.

"Finally, someone who understands my magnificience!" Haini stated with a toothy smile, "Sure, I'll take your offer. What should be my first act as king? Can I torture some prisoners…Maybe have a few prisioners executed?"

Kitimiri chuckled and patted Haini on the head.

"Oh, how I long for such youthful enthusiasm!" Kitimiri laughed, before placing a paw to his chin and examining Haini carefully, "There will be plenty of time for that, later. For now, you need a bit of cleaning up…not to mention food and rest. After all, if you're going to be a king, you're going to need to look the part! Now, pay attention. I'm about to show you how a _real _king gives orders!"

Haini smiled widely and nodded excitedly. Kitimiri turned to a sleeping lioness, before walking over to her and smacking her with his paw. The lioness awoke and cried out in pain. As her eyes met Kitimiri's, 

she immediately averted them and bowed. Kitimiri glared at the lioness and growled lowly as he pointed ot Haini.

"You are to take this cub to the Royal Den and clean him up!" Kitimiri snarled, raising his paw again, "Then you are to bring him as much food as he desires. And anything demands that he makes, you are to follow without question! If he is not completely satisfied by the time I return to the Royal Den, you will be responsible for your entire family suffering a kind of death that even I would deem cruel! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The lioness quickly nodded, before running over to Haini and bowing.

"Right this way," the lioness said quietly, turning to wards the Royal Den.

Haini paused for a moment, before following the lioness and laughing.

"Oh, yeah!" Haini cackled, "I think I'm gonna like it, here!"

Kitimiri smiled widely and nodded to Haini as he passed him.

"You shall, indeed," Kitimiri snickered, "You shall, indeed!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

The bright stars twinkled over the Pride Lands, shining through the night's darkness. Uru took a look outside the Royal Den, before turning her attention to the Mufasa, Taka, and Zira, who now lay on the den's floor, sound asleep. Uru smiled and sat down beside them, stroking them gently with her paw. Her attention shifted as Ahadi walked into the den, his expression worn and tired. The queen quickly got to her feet and brushed against her mate.

"Look at you!" Uru chuckled, "Long day, I pressume?"

Ahadi raised his head and smiled slightly as he turned to his mate.

"You don't know the half of it!" Ahadi sighed, "The cheetahs started causing some trouble in the zebras' grazing area. From what I understand, they started that whole argument of whether or not spots are better than stripes. Luckily, I was there in time to stop it before it got too violent…Just a few scratches and bruises suffered by both sides. And after that, I had to settle a dispute between two hippos, who had gotten into a fight over who could open their mouth wider. I told them that they could each open their mouths equally wide, but they wouldn't drop it….Argh….Oh, and Zuzu seems to be back to her old, talkative self. She was in my ear throughout the course of the day. Not that I was upset to find her in a good mood, of course. It's just that she can go on and on about practically nothing! I hope that habbit doesn't pass to her children…Oh, thank the Spirits' today's over!"

Uru smiled and lied down beside her mate, letting out a loud yawn as she did so.

"Mmm…" Uru yawned, "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who had a stressful day. Remember how I was looking forward to giving some of our new members hunting lessons?"

Ahadi nodded, rolling to his stomach.

"Well, that was before I realized that I'd be teaching them so much!" Uru breathed, "I spent more time teaching them how to prepare themselves for a hunt than the actual hunt itself. Most of them were not even aware that they had claws! And explaining how to extend one's claws…You know, it's something you do everyday without even thinking about it, but you can never really explain how to do it. Poor things….During the hunt, they became too nervous to move….I hope tomorrow goes better."

Ahadi smiled and turned his head to Mufasa, who slept peacefully alongside Taka and Zira.

"Indeed it shall," Ahadi nodded, "For tomorrow, I shall resume Mufasa's training. You'll see, Uru. He'll make a fine king, someday."

Uru layed her head on her paws and let out a heavy sigh.

"I know that," Uru stated with a slight smile, "And to do that, he'll need proper training….But it's a bit sad, if you ask me."

Ahadi raised his head and looked over at Uru with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Ahadi asked.

"I…Well.." Uru began, trying to find the right words as tears formed in her eyes, "The invasion took its toll on our cubs. It gave them a reason to be fearful, and a reason to worry. But it also gave them something else. For the first time in years, Mufasa had spare time to be with Taka. And during that time, I've never seen either of them happier….But now….I want you to promise me that you won't be training Mufasa in the same fashion that you did before. That is to say, allow him some time to be a cub. Only teach him for a couple hours each day. Maybe give him a day off, every once in a while. He shouldn't be kept from his brother. Mufasa _needs _Taka. And Taka needs Mufasa. I'm worried, Ahadi. Worried they'll….drift apart."

Ahadi stared at Uru for a moment, before rolling onto his back and smiling.

"Don't be ridiculous, Uru," Ahadi sighed, "That won't happen. The mere thought of it is laughable."

Uru sprang to her feet and stood over Ahadi, teeth bared and tears streaming down her face.

"You don't know what your talking about!" Uru cried, "I do! I do, because the same thing happened to me! The day I became bethrothed to you, I had take lessons everyday on how to become a proper queen. And because of it, I had no time for my younger brother! It broke my heart, as well as my bond with him! There was nothing I could do console him. He ran away, Ahadi! And now, Spirits know where he is! It was becaue I wasn't there for him….Ramu….my precious little brother….I'll never see him again…I won't let the same thing happen to Mufasa and Taka's relationship! You can't keep my cubs apart! You have to promise me that you'll give Mufasa time for his brother! Promise me!"

Ahadi's eyes widened with surprise at Uru's outburst. Uru kept her glaring eyes on Ahadi, taking several breaths to calm herself. A few yards away, Mufasa, Taka, and Zira began to squirm in their sleep. The queen quickly turned to the cubs and ran over to them and began to cradle them affectionately, running her tongue across each of their backs. Mufasa, Taka, and Zira stopped squirming and lied still, purring contently. Ahadi slowly got to his feet and walked over to Uru to lie down beside her. The king wrapped a paw around Uru's head and pulled it in closer to his own, giving her a lick on the ear.

"I…I promise," Ahadi whispered, "If it will make you happy, I promise."

Uru nuzzled her mate harder than she ever had before.

"Thank you, Ahadi," Uru purred, tears still leaving her eyes, "It means the world to me. I love you…so much."

Ahadi smiled and nuzzled Uru back. The king and queen spent the remainder of the night beside each other, purring contently and exchanging affectionate licks. It had been a long time since they had done this. Far too long. For years, their disputes had been settled by arguments. All that was about to change. And with from one change would spring many more. The Pride Lands were about to go through a long period of peace and prosperity. And all would enjoy it. Especially Mufasa and Taka. At least, for a short while. But just as a king's time on earth rises and sets like the sun, a relationship between brothers could become as unpredicable as the tides. At times, the seas would be calm and peacefully, allowing the two brothers to enjoy each other's company. However, those seas would also host many storms. And for a time, Mufasa and Taka would sail through these storms with barely a scratch. However, one storm would leave their relationship buried beneath the waves. It would leave Mufasa permanently cautious of his brother, and it would leave Taka permanently scarred.

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Please review. I need your feedback. Oh, and for fifteen points; True or False? I planned on having Ramu turn out to be Uru's brother ever since I introduced him. Tearthgrrl is in the lead, so far. But the rest of you still have a chance. Take a guess. Anyway,please review. It makes me happy. :D_


	21. Pride Life and the Afterlife

_Greetings, Jagabor-holics!(Heh. Couldn't resist) This chapter is going to be different from the others. It will not feature Mufasa or Taka. The next chapter(And last, I think), however, will completely revolve around the two brothers(Both chapters take place at the same time.) This takes place about a week after the events in the last chapter. Please forgive typos, review and enjoy!_

_00000000000000000000000000_

Pride Life and the Afterlife

Ed sat beside Kivuli's head, watching as his sleeping father breathed in and out. The son of Kivuli felt a bit confused. Normally, his father was up by now, and they could play together before Shenzi and Banzai woke up. But today was different. And Ed didn't like it one bit. The hyena cub lowered his thin eyebrows in annoyance as he jumped on his Kivuli's head and grabbed his father's ears in his jaws, tugging on them aggressively. Kivuli winced in pain, before smiling slightly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Ed," Kivuli breathed tiredly, "Daddy had sort of a long night. You know, because you insisted on hearing the story of the Bloody Shadows' birth twelve times in a row. How are you awake this early, anyway? Don't you think you should be making up for some of the sleep you missed?"

Ed lowered his eyelids and jumped in front of his father's face, tapping Kivuli on the nose.

"Gug er re hig!" Ed reminded his father with a laugh.

Kivuli's smile grew as he got to his feet and yawned. The black hyena then smiled down at Ed and patted his head.

"Of course," Kivuli chuckled, "We must raise with the sun, and set whenever the hell we feel like it.…Well, now that we're both up, let's go have some fun."

Ed nodded excitedly and quickly ran out of the burrow.Kivuli followed close behind, looking all around with each step to make sure that no one was around. Upon seeing that he and Ed were alone, the black hyena let out a sigh of relief. He enjoyed his time with Ed to be private, and all to often it was interrupted by someone who 'wanted a word with him.' Kivuli hated that. He found it quite rude for another creature to cut in on his time with his son.Kivuli shrugged and turned to say something to Ed, before realizing that his son was gone. Kivuli stopped in his tracks and whirled around, looking in all directions for his son.

"…Ed?" Kivuli asked nervously, before hearing the presence of another creature.

Kivuli sat still and perked up his ears. The black hyena heard footsteps and snickering coming from behind him, growing louder and louder with each passing second. Kivuli smiled and rolled his eyes, before falling forward on his stomach just in time for Ed to jump on his back.

"Oof!" Kivuli grunted in mock-pain, "You got me, Ed!"

Ed laughed triumphantly as jumped off of his father's back began to strut away from his father. Kivuli smirked and leaped in front of Ed, pushing his son onto his back and pinning Ed with one paw. Ed stopped laughing and blinked in surprise as he stared up at his father. Kivuli smiled down at his son and lowered his head to Ed's ear.

"Ah, but now I've got you!" Kivuli snickered playfully.

Ed's eyes widened as he struggled out form under his father's paw and ran off. Kivuli laughed and ran after his son. After running a couple of yards, Kivuli jumped in front of Ed, casuing the hyena cub to knock into him. Father and son fell to the ground and rolled in the grass. Kivuli ended up on his back, Ed on top of the black hyena's chest. The two laughed loudly, not caring whether or not their laughter would disturb anyone's slumber. They were both enjoying themselves. And they would continue to do so, no matter what anyone else thought of them. They were sins against nature. And damn proud of it.

00000000000000000000000000

_Bemba sat at the edge of the Pool of Elimu, gazing into its tides to check in on Kivuli and Ed. She had made this a regular habbit, for it was the only way that she could watch over her mate and child. She wanted more than anything to talk with them, but she knew that it was impossible. Only Higher Spirits were permitted to communicate with the living, and Bemba was actually quite low on the caste system of the Spirit Realm. The only way that she could see Kivuli or Ed would be if a Higher Spirit accompanied her and oversaw their meeting. But that gave her no comfort. The only Higher Spirit that Bemba knew was Soga, and he was in no mood to even be in the same area as Kivuli, after the black hyena let Kalab and Nakama leave with barely a scratch. Bemba sighed and stared into the bright pool as the image of Kivuli and Ed appeared. The teenage hyena leaned over the pool and smiled excitedly, watching as Kivuli and Ed wrestled in the grass. Ed grabbed onto his father's tail and clung to it tightly. Kivuli laughed and spun around in circles, trying to reach his tail to grab his son. After a few minutes, Kivuli stopped chasing his tail and staggered forward, before falling on his side. Ed rolled a few feet away and lied on his back, his pupils rolling around due to the fact that his mind was still spinning. Bemba smiled and covered his mouth with her paw._

"_Oh, they're both so cute!" Bemba giggled, "Kivi… I remember when we used to play like that…He hasn't changed a bit! He's still the same hyena I fell in love with…..So caring, and kind, and….dreamy. Ahhhh. We made a beautiful cub together….I only wish that I could have been part of his life…."_

"_Oh, if it isn't the little whore!" came a voice from behind Bemba._

_Bemba recognized the voice instantly, and was not very happy to hear it. In fact, Bemba was given quite an awful shock. However, she managed to hide her surprise and quickly dragged her paw over the pool, causing the image to vanish. The teenage hyena then turned around to see a female hyena with dark spots and a long tail walking to wards her._

"_Don't call me that, Shetani," Bemba warned with a low growl, lowering herself to the ground in preparation of an attack._

"_What?" Shetani asked innocently, a smirk creeping upon her muzzle, "Is there a more proper term for an unwed teenage mothers, such as yourself?"_

_Bemba turned away from Kivuli's former mate and began to walk off. She had decided a long time ago to just ignore Shetani, because there was no way that Bemba stood a chance against her in a fight. Bemba learned that the hard way many times. Usually, Shetani would just laugh and let Bemba walk away. Unfortunately for Bemba, this was no such occasion._

"_What the hell were you doing here, anyway?" Shetani growled as she glanced over at the Pool of Elimu, "I swear, if you've been spying on my mate again…"_

_Bemba stopped in her tracks and turned to Shetani. It was time for another one of there arguments over who was loved by Kivuli more._

"_Your mate?" Bemba asked, her eyes narrowing, "Kivi was my mate! He still is my mate! And he always will be!"_

"_Oh, don't make me laugh!" Shetani scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You were never anything more than a playmate to Kivuli. When are you going to realize that he never really loved you? He loved me, and only me!"_

"_I was the playmate?" Bemba asked with an angry growl, "Not likely. You're the playmate. Since you died, Kivi's been with dozens of females. But I was his last! Since I died, he hasn't even looked at other women."_

"_Well, that's simple enough to explain," Shetani shot back, "You completely ruined it for him! He was so repulsed by you that he lost his taste for females. If he was a lesser hyena, you would have driven him to homosexuality!"_

"_He hasn't taken a new mate because he realized that I was his true love!" Bemba snapped, "I was the only hyena that he ever loved, and the only one that ever loved him! You didn't love Kivi. You just loved the power!"_

"_Oh, shut up!" Shetani groaned, covering her ears with her paws, "You have got to be the most annoying little tart that I've ever met! It's a wonder Kivuli didn't kill you sooner! And he should have! You completely failed him, baring him such a disgraceful cub! If he had killed you before you gave birth, that ugly, pathetic, retarded abomination would have never come into being!"_

_After that comment, Bemba seriously considered attacking Shetani. But the teenage hyena let a cooler head prevail, She knew that Shetani was just trying to provoke her, and Bemba was not about to give her the stisfaction. After taking a deep breath, the young hyena decided to simply accept the challenge Shetani had given her._

"_That's funny," Bemba smirked, "You, the mother of Nakama, are saying that I bared him a disgraceful cub!"_

_Shetani paused for a moment, before tensing her muscles and crouching low to the ground._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shetani growled._

_Bemba smiled contently, satisfied with Shetani's reaction. The teenage hyena began to groom her paw casually._

"_I have to hand it to you," Bemba told Shetani, "You're something special. I don't know anyone who could mate with such a wonderful, brave, powerful hyena like Kivuli…..And plop out such a snivelling, cowardly, whiny little bitch like Nakama."_

_Shetani immediately leaped on Bemba, biting her on the shoulder and digging her claws into Bemba's side. Bemba cried out in pain and fell sideways. Even if Shetani had come to hate Nakama, she accepted any insult to wards him as an attack on her. The long-tailed hyena continued her assult on Bemba, who could barely defend hereself. The young hyena was simply not strong enough to battle an expert assassin like Shetani. All Bemba could do was stuggle to break free and run. And even that did not help, as Shetani caught with her and pinned Bemba on her stomach and closed her jaws around the young hyena's neck, applying more and more preasure with each second. Bemba winced painfully, finding herself unable to move as the pain became grew worse. Shetani smiled, before hearing a voice from behind her._

"_Shetani," the voice growled, "Let…her…go."_

_Shetani let go of Bemba and turned to face the creature who had addressed her. There before her sat Sauda, Uvuli close to her side. Shetani smiled casually and stepped closer to Sauda, flicking her tail in the air._

"_Ah, Kivuli's little sister!" Shetani snickered "Do us all a favor, and learn to stay out of affairs that don't concern you!"_

"_You're petty cruelty concerns me," Sauda breathed, "I am concerned for both you and those around you. You're a bully, and nothing more. And one day, you're spiteful attitude will cause your downfall.This is your last warning, Shetani. I don't want to have to get Soga involved in this, and we both know that he'd take whatever side is against you. Now leave."_

_Shetani stared in between Sauda and Uvuli, before shrugging and turning away._

"_Yeah, sure," Shetani yawned, "I'm just about done here, anyway. "_

_Shetani looked down at Bemba and snorted._

"_We'll finish this later, whore," Shetani spat._

_With that, Shetani disappeared into an orb of light. Uvuli paused for a moment, before quickly running to Bemba's side as the teenage hyena got to her feet. Bemba was covered with scratches and bruises. Her most notable injury was a bruise around her left eye, which darkened the ring around it. _

"_Auntie Bemba?" Uvuli asked slowly, "Are you okay?"_

_Bemba turned to the black cub and smiled with a nod._

"_Oh, I'm fine," Bemba nodded, "I've taken a lot worse than that before."_

_Uvuli frowned and lowered his head. Bemba placed her paw on the black cub's head and smiled. She had developed a fondness for Uvuli. He reminded her of Kivuli. Uvuli, in turn, liked Bemba. He thought of her as an aunt who he could go to when he was bored. Sauda stepped forward and looked at Bemba with a sigh._

"_Come on," Sauda breathed, "We should get back to Edaha. Maybe he can give you something for that eye."_

_Bemba placed a paw to her left eye and nodded sadly. Uvuli leaned against Bemba's side and smiled reassuringly._

"_Hey, don't be sad!" Uvuli smiled, "You'll get her, one of these days! And when you do, make sure that everyone's watching. Then nobody messes with you again!"_

_Bemba smiled down at Uvuli and patted his head. Sauda let out a quiet chuckle and lowered her head to her son._

"_Why don't you run ahead and tell Edaha we're on our way?" Sauda suggested, "I'm sure that he'll want some time to prepare some herbs before seeing treating Bemba."_

"'_Kay, Momma," Uvuli nodded, brushing against his mother's leg before running off to see Edaha, "See you later, Auntie Bemba!"_

_Bemba smiled and nodded as Uvuli ran off, before turning to Sauda and lowering her head sadly._

"_I…I hope he's right," Bemba breathed, "I want to be strong, but right now I'm….It's a good thing that your were nearby. If you hadn't….Wait. What are you doing here, anyway? Using the pool?"_

_Sauda froze for a moment, turning her gaze away from Bemba._

"_Yes," Sauda nodded, "I just wanted to check on someone I once knew….But that creature no longer exists. He's dead."_

_Bemba cocked her head as Sauda let out a sigh of sadness._

"_But if he's dead, that means that you can just go see him, right?" Bemba asked in confusion._

_Sauda smiled slightly and shook her head._

"_No," Sauda breathed, "He's the wrong kind of dead. His soul is gone, but his body survives….I pray that he'll be alright….He's not….I don't want to think about it, right now. Let's be on our way."_

_Sauda turned away from Bemba and walked off. Bemba stared at Sauda strangely, before following her closely. The young hyena had some idea as to who Sauda was checking on. A creature who was a part of many hyena's most gruesome nightmares…and yet still the major part of Sauda's most beautiful dreams. _

00000000000000000000000000

Sarafina, Zira, and Sarabi had been taking hunting lessons for five days, now. Each lesson seemed more boring than the last. Normally, they would have been taking lessons from the morning hunting party. However, the cubs' constant complaints had distracted the hunting party too many times, causing them to miss many kills. So, the hunting party got together agreed that they no longer wished to train Sarabi, Zira, and Sarafina. They decided to bring their problems to Ahadi. Luckily for the cubs, the king was out training Mufasa that day and the only one whocould meet with them on the subject was Uru.The queen allowed the hunting party to speak their peace, before granting the lionesses a solution to the problem; she would oversee the rest of the cubs training on the condition that the hunting party train the newcomers from the Falme. The lionesses agreed to the deal, not aware of what they were getting themselves into. This worked for both sides, as Uru no longer had to deal with the dainty and inexperienced Falme lionesses, and the hunting party knew that if anyone could keep the cubs in line, it was Uru. And now, Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina sat several feet behind Uru as she demonstrated how to properly stalk an antelope herd.

Uru crouched behind a large bush and examined the herd of antelope that gathered together and grazed in their usual fashion. The queen licked her lips and carefully took a step forward, turning her head to address the three cubs behind her.

"Alright," Uru whispered, tensing her muscles, "Take notes. This is how to obtain a clean kill."

There was no answer. Normally, this would mean that the cubs understood to be quiet and observe. However, Uru had a feeling that was not the case. Her suspicions were confirmed as she turned to face Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira, who were busy watching an army of ants march into an anthill.

"Are you three even paying attention?" Uru asked, raising an eyebrow at the three cubs behind her.

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira quickly looked up from the line of ants that walked in front of them and turned their attention to Uru.

"Eh…yes, Queen Uru," Sarabi nodded, her eyes darting back and forth.

Uru rolled her eyes and lied down, facing the cubs.

"Alright," Uru breathed, keeping her head at the cubs' level, "What's the problem?"

The three cubs cocked their heads in confusion.

"Problem?" Zira asked, "What problem?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Uru explained with a slight smile, "The hunting parties tell me that you haven't been very attentive during your lessons. And I can see that they spoke the truth. It's not like you three. You're usually so full of energy. What's wrong? Do you have something on your minds, or is this just typical cub boredom?"

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira glanced at each other, before turning to the queen.

"Typical cub boredom," the three cubs answered in unison.

"Ah," Uru nodded with a slight smile, "And just what do you find so boring about hunting lessons? Most find it to be a bit too exciting, if anything."

The three cubs rolled their eyes and took deep breaths.

"Exciting?" Sarabi sighed, "What's so exciting about being forced to sit still and be quiet?"

"And why do _we_ have to learn how to hunt?" Sarafina asked, "How come Mufasa and Taka don't have to take lessons?"

"Or Rai?" Zira added, a hint of disgust in her voice.

Uru smiled and chuckled quietly to herself as she sat up straight and looked down at the three cubs.

"In order," Uru smiled, extending a digit on her raised paw, "It won't always be sitting around and being quiet. Just until you're a bit older. You'll be able to join in the action, one day. Hunting is truly a sport of lionesses. It's through hunting that we can fully use the talents that we've been blessed with. Males, on the other hand, have been blessed with…..different talents. That is why Mufasa and Taka are not required to take these lessons. They'll need to work on the talents that the Spirits give all males. And they won't be able to work on those talents until their manes come in. They are welcome to take lessons, if they so choose. But Mufasa would be too tired from training, and Taka would never leave his brother on his own. And as I've already told you five times, Zira, Rai needs to spend her time learning how to help the sick and injured. I actually think it's nice that Rafiki has made her his apprentice. We could use all the medical help that we have offered to us."

Sarabi and Sarafina nodded slowly. Zira turned her head away and grumbled to herself.

"Yeah, but it's _so _boring!" Sarabi groaned, "We thought hunting was gonna be fun, not just laying around like a rock while someone else gets to do the chasing! Argh"

Uru smiled and shook her head. She remembered when she herself was a cub, and felt the same way about this stage of her training. She pitied the three cubs that loafed in front of her. After having gone through the same experience that they were about to go through, Uru knew exactly what their feeling were on the subject of hunting lessons; they felt trapped, unable to do the things that they enjoyed whenever they wanted. If anyone knew about that, it was Uru. The queen lied down and thought for a minute. The cubs did have a point; hunting lessons were boring when they began. Uru decided that it was about time that cycle ended.

"I see," Uru nodded, jokingly placing a paw to her chin, "Yes, I suppose it can be a bit tiring, just sitting around and observing the boring, old adults. But how can we remedy this situation? Hmm, let's see…Oh, I think I know just the thing! How about I take you three over by the Grass Patch, to get some real experience?"

The three cubs perked their ears up and stared at Uru in confusion.

"Huh?" Sarafina asked, taking a few steps closer to Uru, "What could we learn by going to the Grass Patch?"

"Well, it's not so much what you could learn," Uru told Sarafina, "It's more of what I could learn. I'd like to see what you three are able to do, so far. That way, I can seewhat you need work on. You see, there are a lot of mice in the Grass Patch, and the tall grass allows you to keep yourself hidden. It would create the perfect hunting simulation for the three of you. "

The three cubs quickly got to their feet and smiled excitedly as they glanced at each other.

"You mean it?" Zira asked the queen, "You're gonna let us hunt for mice?"

Uru nodded, Sarabi, Zira, and Sarafina cheered and jumped up and down with renewed enthusiasm.

"Wow!" Sarabi laughed, "The hunting party would never let us do that! They'd just make us sit still and watch. It was no fun."

Uru smiled and shook her head as she walked to wards the Grass Patch, cocking her head at the cubs to tell them to follow her.

"Well, that's certainly not right!" Uru chuckled, "You should be allowed to have fun with your hunting lessons, for now. Because one day, you'll come to realize what an ironically depressing sport it is. But you'll learn that, later. You should all enjoy innocence, while you still have a shred of it."

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, before shrugging and following the queen to wards the Grass Patch. The three cubs wondered what Uru had meant by what she said. They all found it to be an unusual statement. However, none of them questioned the queen'swisdom. After all, Uru had told them that they would understand her words later. The three of them had a great amount of respect for Uru. They wanted to be like her when they grew up. This desire was shared by all the lioness cubs in the Pride Lands. For each of them knew that someday, they could become queen. And whoever was given such an honor would have some big pawprints to fill.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Rafiki let out a heavy sigh and sat down, leaning his walking stick against the wall of the Nursing Den. He had finally tended to the last injured lioness in the Nursing Den, and was able to get some much-needed rest. Theentire morning had consisted of groaning and complaints from his patience, even as he was treating them. Rafiki became exhausted within the firsthour of it. But now that all of his patience had been treated and were now silently asleep, Rafiki had time to himself. And the colorful baboon planed on using that time to relax. And relax, he did. For a few minutes, anyway. It did not take long for Rafiki to realize that his time for regaining his lost strength could very well be cut short.

"Aye-yah!" Rafiki groaned, smacking himself on the head with his hand, "I forgot about Rai. She gonna be 'ere any minute wit her report! Oh, just when I tink dat my work is done! I cannot take it, anymore! I have been working for three days witout any sleep! Is it too much to ask for fah an hour or two of rest? Oh, I just know dat she's going the tell me dat everyone needs attention from me! Day always need attention, and I kennot turn them away, even if I want to. And right now, I do want the turn dem away! I'm tired! I…"

Rafiki continued complaining for several minutes. The baboon was beyond tired, and now losing his grip on his senses. Rafiki's complaints did not continue for very long, however, as his walking stick fell forward and struck him on the back of the head. The shaman yelped in both surprise and pain, before grabbing his walking stick and rubbing the back of his head painfully.

"Ow!" Rafiki groaned painfully, glaring at his walking stick, "Wat was dat fah? Rafiki never do nahting the you! Rafiki bin nahting but good the you! If it naht fah Rafiki, you be able to go nowhere, you ovahgrown twig! I ottah….no…"

Rafiki crossed his legs and inhaled, before exhaling slowly.

"I em sorry," Rafiki sighed as he looked at his walking stick, "I should not be yelling at you. It is just dat I em very tired. Since I stahted caring fah these creachahs, I have lost a lot of sleep. And when Rafiki loses sleep, he also loses his mind. Wah? You don't believe me? Well, just look! I em talking to a stick! No, no…..You not a stick. You ah….Oh, Rafiki need to get some rest, before he completely lose his mind!...But kennot rest. Not until I em sure dat everyone is okay. And I won't know dat until Rai make her report."

"Hello?" came a voice from the front of the den, "Rafiki?"

Rafiki turned to the Nursing Den's entrance to see Rai padding to wards him. The baboon smiled and placed his hand on his knee.

"Ah, speak of de angel!" Rafiki chuckled, before nodding to the light-brown cub, "Good morning, Rai. Did you make your rounds?"

"I did," Rai nodded with a smile.

There was a long pause. Rafiki rocked back and forth expectantly.

"And?" Rafiki asked, "How is everyone doing? Do dey need anyting from me?"

Rai thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No," Rai stated, "Most of them are feeling a lot better. And those who aren't are asleep."

Rafiki gave a sigh of relief, both for the creatures recovering and the fact that he could now get some rest.

"Well, dat is good news," Rafiki smiled, "And your mother is well?"

"Yep," Rai nodded with a laugh, still getting used to having a mother as her patient, "All of her wounds from the battle have either healed or become scars, so she can only get better. And she says its all thanks to me. But you know what? I wouldn't have even been able to treat her if it wasn't for you making me your apprentice. Thank you, Rafiki. Thank you for helping me make my mother's life better."

Rafiki smiled and patted Rai on the head, before letting out a loud yawn.

"You ah very welcome, Rai," Rafiki stated tiredly, "And I thank you fah helping me during this time. But if you denat mind, I need my rest. Why don't you spend some time wit your mother, and come back dis aftahnoon?"

Rai did not needed to be asked twice. The light-brown cub nodded excitredly and ran out of the Nursing Den as fast as she could. Rafiki chuckled to himself as he watched Rai leave, before lying down and closing his eyes. Within seconds the baboon was sound asleep, his walking stick held close to his side. Despite his complaints, Rafiki had enjoyed tending to the creatures' injuries. It was his way of showing appreciation to the Pride Lands for their hospitality. Rafiki vowed to do anything he could to aid the continuation of harmony in the Pride Lands. Unfortunately, some matters would betoo difficult for Rafiki to handle. But despite that fact, he would always try his hardest. And because of that, the Pride Lands was about to become a much more peaceful place. Give or take a few bloody wars.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rai enter Eyesore's den in high sprits. She enjoyed the fact that she could see the scar-covered lioness everyday. And now that Eyesore was her mother, the visits were no longer awkward or formal. Not that they ever had been, but Rai felt a lot more comfortable thinking of Eyesore as a mother than she did thinking of Eyesore as a patient. Eyesore also felt a lot more comfortable around Rai because of this fact.

"Hi, Mom," Rai called as she spotted Eyesore lying at the back of her cave.

Eyesore raised her head and turned to Rai, her smile growing with eah step the small cub made to wards her.

"Rai!" Eyesore smiled happily, "I thought that was you. My, what a pleasant surprise! It's not everyday that I get two morning visits from you."

Rai returned the smile and nuzzled Eyesore's scarred muzzle.

"Rafiki gave me the rest of the morning off," Rai explained.

"Well, wasn't that considerate of him?" Eyesore chuckled, "Seems to be a lot of considerate creatures in these lands….Did you come here of your own free-will?"

Rai took a few steps backward and cocked her head in confusion.

"Huh?" Rai asked quietly, "Didn't I tell you? Haini made me come here with him. But I love it here, so I don't see…"

"No, no, Rai!" Eyesore laughed, "I wasn't asking if you came to the Pride Lands of your own free-will. I meant to ask if you came to spend time with me of your own free-will. A young flower like you should seek other young flowers. Not an old prune!"

Rai stared at Eyesore strangely. Eyesore smiled and shook her head.

"Don't you want to spend time with your friends?" Eyesore tried, "You shouldn't feel any obligation to spend your free ours with me."

Rai shook her head and smiled.

"No, I want to be with you," Rai stated, "You're my favorite patient! Besides, my friends are all busy today. Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira are out taking hunting lessons, and Mufasa's out with the king."

Eyesore nodded and rested her head on the ground, before looking over to Rai once more.

"What about Taka?" Eyesore asked, "Is he doing anything today?"

A chill traveled up Rai's spine as she stared down at her paws.

"I…I think he's busy, too," Rai stated nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, "I wouldn't want to bother him."

Eyesore cocked an eyebrow at Rai, before closing her eyes and smiling slightly.

"When you're good and ready," Eyesore breathed, opening one eye to look over at her daughter, "In the meantime, you've gotten quite a bit of dirt on you since this morning. You need a bath. Come here."

Rai nodded and leaped into her mother's paws, allowing Eyesore to run her tongue over her lower back. The light brown cub purred loudly. Although most cubs hated being cleaned, Rai loved it. It was a luxury that she had not received before she met Eyesore. IT made her feel loved. Eyesore smiled and looked upward thoughtfully as she finished grooming Rai's lower back.

"Hmm….Where did we leave off, last night?" Eyesore asked her daughter, "Oh, I remember. You were just about to tell me the story of when you finally stood up to Haini."

Rai shook her head and looked at her mother from over her shoulder.

"No, I'm pretty sure I finsished that story," Rai stated.

"Shoot! I thought you wouldn't remember!" Eyesore laughed, "Fine, you caught me. I just want to hear it again. Would you mind, Rai? It's my favorite!"

Rai smiled up at her mother and nodded.

"Really?" Rai smiled, "That's good. It's my favorite, too! Okay, then. There I was, listening to Haini complain as usual……"

Eyesore continued to groom Rai as the small cub continued her story. The only thing that Eyesore did not like about the story was that Rai let Haini off with a warning. For if it had been her in Rai's place, the only way that other creatures could identify his body would be by his face….So long as they were willing to take a few steps away from his body. But Eyesore thanked the Spirits that Rai was not like her. For it helped Eyesore to realize that she could be like Rai, and put her dark past behind her until it served a purpose other than causing her pain. And as it so happened, Eyesore was able to do just that. She had never been happier, or even happy, before meeting Rai. Eyesore and Rai both thanked the Spirits every night for giving them the other. It was fate that they met. And only fate could tear them apart. Unfortunately, fate was usually more inclined to perform the latter.

00000000000000000000000000000

Guedado stared up at the ceiling of his den, his arms hanging limp at his sides. The former king of the Falme chewed on a bit of meat that had been in his mouth. He was too deep in thought to swallow. He had been crippled. His brother had abandoned him. His nephew refused to meet with him. Guedado had definitely seen better days. He used be on top, living the good life. Whatever he wanted was instantly his. And whatever he did not want was destroyed. He once lived a very privileged life. But now, those privileges had been strip from him, along with his honor, pride, and use of his arms. Guedado wondered why he had been dealt such a cruel fate. He certainly had done nothing to deserve it. Everything he did was for the benefit of his kingdom. And yet, this was how that former-king's loyalty was rewarded. He had lost everything but his will to live. He would kill Kitimiri. One way or another, his brother's blood would be on his paralyzed paws. Guedado knew that it would not be easy. But he was up to the challenge. He had to face adversity once before. This time would be no different. Except for the fact that his opponent was now his brother, and not his father. Guedado smiled. Kitimiri was indeed powerful, but he was no Faraji. Hard as he tried, Kitimiri would never be able to live up to his father's legacy. And Kitimiri did try very hard. That's where Kitimiri and Guedado differed. Kitimiri was out to be the next Faraji. Guedado, however, was more focused on becoming the first Guedado. He would regain his kingdom, and prove that the name he was given did not reflect who he was. Guedado prayed that the use of his arms would return. For after he had killed Kitimiri, he would dance on his brother's grave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Shakarri stood at the front of her cell, keeping both eyes wide open to watch for guards that would serve as witnesses to the crime that she was about to commit. When she was sure that the coast was clear, Shakarri reached her paw through the bars and waved it up and down, signaling to the lioness in the cell across from her own. The lioness looked over at Shakarri and cocked her head, before walking to the front of her cell._

"_Are you calling me?" the lioness asked quietly._

_Shakarri looked in all directions, before addressing the lioness._

"_I hear you've been locked up in here for centuries," Shakarri stated, "That must mean that you have some knowledge as to when the guards shall return."_

_The lioness paused for a moment, before nodding slowly._

"_Not for some time," the lioness breathed, "But escape from here is impossible, if that's what you're getting at. They've raised the bar in recent weeks. And the penalties have increased. Those who are caught even speak of breaking out of here are moved to a maximum security cell and put under constant surveillance."_

_Shakarri smiled and gave a nod, before turning to the back of her cell._

"_Hmm….I was not aware of that," Shakarri told the lioness, "…..The information that you've given me has been quite useful. It's a shame that you'll have to go through such pain."_

_The lionesses eyes widened as Shakarri looked upward and whistled. A dark furred lion appeared in front of Shakarri and smiled widely, before jumping through the bars of the cell and raising his paw. All who saw the lion, with the exception of Shakarri, were filled with fear as his paw began to surge with electricity. The electricity expanded, striking every prisoner in the vicinity, but leaving Shakarri. The prisoners were raised in mid-air, shrieking in pain as the lightning from the lion's paw surrounded them._

"_Giza!" the lion cackled, "Giza, ja kwa mimi! Jaa mimi kwa enu nguvu!"_

_Shakarri smiled as the lightning receded back into the lion's paw and the prisoners fell forward, unable to move. The lion breathed heavily, befor turning to Shakarri with a smirk._

"_I have all I need from them," the lion stated casually, "Their darkness is mine. They shall awake in one hour, and remember none of this. Does this please you?"_

_Shakarri nodded with a slight sadistic smile._

"_Indeed it does, Tris," Shakarri stated, "You've done well. Not only have you done my will without question, but you've also become much more powerful. This world shall be ours, soon enough."_

_Tris stepped closer to Shakarri's den and shook his head._

"_Not quite yet, though," Tris stated, "In order for me to reach my full potential, I must have Faraji's darkness for myself. And you know where he is. So why do you torment me so? This world could be ours tonight, if you only tell me how to get to him."_

_Shakarri stared at Tris for a moment, before turning away._

"_That information will not be shared with you until I am given what I want," Shakarri smiled casually, "IF you want Faraji, bring me Uru's head on a platter."_

_Tris lowered his head and let out a heavy sigh._

"_It's not that simple," Tris explained, "I've tried. But thanks to your father, I can't get near her. If you'd only allow me to go through him, I would…"_

"_Out of the question!" Shakarri snapped, "Your target is Uru! You're not to lay a paw on my father!"_

"_Then you aren't giving me many options!" Tris growled in annoyance._

_Shakarri and Tris crouched low to the ground and growled at each other from opposite sides of the bars, before snorting and turning away from one another._

"_I'm going hunting," Tris stated with a growl, before turning into an orb of light and disappearing._

_Shakarri grumbled to herself and lied down. Tris had proven himself to be useful to her, but he had also proven himself to be strong willed. Shakarri did not like that quality in her servants. She could not wait for their alliance to end, so that she could send the doppelganger-lion straight to hell. But for now, she needed him. And as long as she could keep up her charade, she could make him think that he needed her, as well. It would not be long, now. Shakarri knew that soon enough, Tris would have Uru right where he wanted her. And after he had torn the queen of the Pride Lands to shreds, Shakarri's position of power would be sealed. It was just a matter of time._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed lied on their backs, vengeance on their mind as usual. That and food, of course. However, no good plans had come to them as of late, and lunch was still hours away. This fact left the trio bored, nothing exciting to occupy their time. Banzai poked at some meat that had gotten stuck in his teeth with his tongue, hoping to free it into his stomach. Shenzi rocked back and forth, counting the birds as they passed overhead. Ed stared blankly at the clouds, unable to form them into pictures in his mind like his father had shown him. The three hyena cubs were bored out of their minds.

"Algh!: Banzai groaned, rolling to his stomach, "I'm sick of just waitin' around! We should be out getting' our revenge on those stupid lions!"

Shenzi rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet.

"And how do propose we do that?" Shenzi asked Banzai, "They're all over the place today, and we don't even have a plan!"

Banzai stood up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well make one," Banzai stated in an annoyed tone, "You're taking forever!"

"Hey!" Shenzi snapped, "I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"I came up with the idea last time!" Banzai barked.

"Did not!" Shenzi argue, "The ditch was my idea!"

"No, it was mine!" Banzai growled.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Clumsy fool!"

"Shenzi-Marie!"

That did it. Shenzi leaped at on Banzai, knocking him backward. Within seconds, the two cubs were rolling around In fierce combat, slashing and chomping at each other as hard as they could. Ed laughed wildly as he watched his friends fight, before remembering that the ditch was his idea, and joining the fray. The three cubs battled each other until they were too tired too continue. They were back where they started; lying on their backs. Only this time, they were panting heavily. Banzai glanced down at a bite mark on his leg and sighed. He had no idea which one of his friends had inflicted it upon him, and he really did not care. Banzai felt better as soon as the fight ended, as did his two friends. All of them wore content grins and sighed happily as they got to their feet and dusted themselves off.

"Ah!" Shenzi breathed calmly, "That was a good one! We haven't scraped that hard since we found those four pieces of meat!"

"Yeah," Banzai nodded, "That felt good!"

"Erg hif hig erru yug!" Ed added with a laugh.

Shenzi nodded, before doing a double-take and staring at Ed.

"Wait…What did you just say?" Shenzi asked in surprise.

Ed raised an eyebrow at Shenzi, before speaking again.

"Erg hif hig erru yug," Ed reiterated.

Shenzi paused for a moment, before leaping in front of Ed and embracing him tightly. Ed blinked with surprise. Banzai's jaw dropped. This was one of those rare times when he would have killed to be Ed.

"Ed!" Shenzi exclaimed, "You're a genius!"

Ed laughed proudly. Banzai stepped forward and glared at Shenzi.

"Whadda ya mean, 'genius,'" Banzai asked, "He just said 'There's nothing like a fight to settle a dispute!"'

"Yeah, and it's a lot more than you said, bone-head," Shenzi stated, rolling her eyes, "Ed makes a good point. And it gives me the perfect idea of how to get our revenge!"

Banzai and Ed glanced at each other, before turning to Shenzi and lowering their eyebrows with intrigue.

"We're listening," Banzai stated with a slight nod.

Shenzi smiled and molded a pile of dirt with her paws.

"It's simple," Shenzi explained, "In fact, that's what makes it so great. You see, the reason we haven't been able to get our revenge is because we've been focusing too hard on all those long and complicated-type plans. It got us nowhere. So I say we get back at those lions the good old-fashioned way!"

Banzai and Ed both raised an eyebrow.

"Which would be?" Banzai inquired.

Shenzi smirked and lifted her paw over her small dirt-pile, before stomping on it until it was no more. Banzai and Ed's eyes widened as they watched the dust clear, before turning their attention to Shenzi.

"Get the picture?" Shenzi asked with a malicious smirk.

Banzai and Ed glanced at each other with wide smiles, before nodding to Shenzi excitedly.

"Oh, yeah!" Banzai snickered, "That's the best plan I've ever heard!...Next to the one that freed our clan, of course."

"Yeah," Shenzi nodded, rolling her eyes, "What a coincidence. They were both mine."

Banzai lowered his ears, before perking them up and turning to Ed, who's head was hanging to wards the ground.

"So?" Banzai asked, "Whadda you think, Ed?"

Ed slowly raised his head, revealing himself to be wearing a sinister smile as he licked his lips and gave a dark, menacing cackle. Shenzi and Banzai glanced at each other, before joining in the laugh. After days of plotting, they now had the perfect revenge-plan. And the best part was, they would not have to wait very long to put it into action. Just a few hours, to ensure that they would not miss lunch. They knew that Taka was alone. They would start with him.

00000000000000000000000000000

The Great Spirits were content, a fact made clear by the calm night sky. Ahadi slowly ascended Pride Rock, Zuzu flying close behind him. The king dragged his paw. A day of training Mufasa, dealing with royal matters, and listening to Zuzu's constant chattering had left Ahadi exhausted. He looked forward to getting back to the Royal Den to get some sleep. Ahadi let out a loud yawn and turned to Zuzu, who was in the middle of telling the king about her experience with a group of gophers.

"And that's why you never trust gophers," Zuzu stated, her beak raised to the air, "Vile, crude, dirty, disgusting creatures, those gophers! I swear, if I ever see those beasts in the Pride Lands, I'll see to it that there tunnel's are filled post-hence! With the gophers still in them!"

Ahadi took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Zuzu," Ahadi reprimanded tiredly, "We must respect all creatures as we respect our own kind."

Zuzu raised an eyebrow at the king, a bit surprise to hear him of all creatures saying such a thing. She opened her beak to reply, but her thoughts of what to to say were interrupted as she noticed two cubs sitting beside each other at the tip of Pride Rock.

"My word!" Zuzu commented, "Sire, look over there. Seems Mufasa and Taka are still awake. They're just sitting at the edge of Pride Rock, talking. What do you make of it, Sire?"

Ahadi looked over in the direction that Zuzu had indicated and cocked his head, before continuing to wards the Royal Den.

"It is a bit curious," Ahadi nodded, "But I'll not look into it, at least not personally. Perhaps Uru knows why they are out so late…..You are excused for tonight, Zuzu. You may go home to your chicks…Actually, that's an order. Because if I know you, you'll stick your bill into the business of my son and his brother. I won't allow that, Zuzu. Just go to your den, and leave those two in peace."

Zuzu muttered disappointedly under his breath, before nodding to her king and turning her head to wards her den.

"As you wish, Sire," Zuzu breathed, "I shall see you at dawn, as usual."

Ahadi nodded to the hornbill as she flew off, before turning to the Royal Den and walking inside. The king looked forward in the den to see Uru, Zira sound asleep at her side. Uru looked up at Ahadi and smiled.

"Hello, Ahadi" Uru nodded, "You look tired. Zuzu talk your ear off, again?"

Ahadi smiled slightly and nodded as he lied down in front of Uru.

"Actually, it wasn't just Zuzu," Ahadi told Uru, "There was also another party who I spent some time conversing with. The hunting party, to be precise. Apparently, they're having a bit of trouble with their new students. Students, who I'm told, you assigned to them. Now, at first I thought they were talking about Sarafina, Sarabi, and Zira. But I soon came to realize that you made a little….exchange with them. I'm not very pleased, Uru."

Uru rolled her eyes and groaned, preparing to be lectured by Ahadi as she had been many times before.

"What's the problem, now?" Uru asked in an annoyed tone.

"You agreed to oversee the training of our new members," Ahadi stated, "You completely shirked your responsibilities. And what's worse, you kept something from me. If the cubs were causing problems for the hunting party, I should have been informed, so that proper action could be taken."

"Proper action was taken," Uru explained, smiling down at Zira, "They've learned their lesson."

Ahadi cocked his head in confusion as he stared at Uru.

"And what lesson would that be?" Ahadi asked.

"They're hunting lesson!" Uru smiled, nuzzling Zira affectionately, "You know, stalking, pouncing, sprinting. They're actually doing quite well, for beginners. The hunting party simply did not know how to deal with them. I did. And now, there training is going quite smoothly. The cubs did nothing wrong. It was the hunting party who were the problem. That's why a gave them the new members to train. They can make a few mistakes with them, and it will be alright. But if they were to make in error in training cubs now, it could cause problems later. Our new members will get the hang of it, as will the cubs. So pardon me for killing two birds with one stone!"

Ahadi stared at Uru for a moment, before resting his head in his paws and smiling.

"You're something else, Uru," Ahadi chuckled, before using a more serious tone, "But why would you not tell me that there was a problem in the first place?"

Uru yawned and got to her feet, stepping closer to her mate to nuzzle him affectionately.

"I'm sorry," Uru purred, "I just didn't think that you needed yet another thing on your mind. I knew that I could handle it on my own, without bothering you. I wanted to ease your load. And I did, didn't I? Admit it! You would have been a lot happier if this whole situation was never brought to your attention."

Ahadi paused for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Alright," Ahadi breathed, "I admit it. Thank you, Uru. I know that you didn't have to deal with it at all. After all, it is the king's place to deal with such matters."

Uru raised an eyebrow at her husband, before pushing him over and pinning him on his back. Ahadi stared up at Uru in confusion.

"I think your contact with the Falme has left you a bit patriarchal," Uru smirked, "I may not make as many important decisions as you, but I'm still the queen. And I think that it's time that I was treated as such. I don't remember you ever asking me for permission before acting. I carry the same amount of weight as you, around here. And even if it's in different fields, I follow no restrictions. A problem is a problem, no matter what type of problem it is. And as royalty, it is our responsibility to fix those problems. Both of our responsibility. You've just been given more opportunities than I have. For some reason, they all come to you. It's time that the kingdom realizes that I have a use beyond looking good at your side. After all…."

Uru lowered her head to Ahadi's ear, unable to hold back her snickers as she spoke.

"You were just born into royalty," Uru teased in a cubbish tone, "I was chosen for it!"

Uru gave Ahadi a lick on the cheek, before backing off of him. Ahadi paused for a moment, before chuckling to himself and looking over at Uru. Word for word, she had just ended this argument the same way she had ended the first argument that they ever had.

"Okay, I get it!" Ahadi chuckled, rolling onto his stomach, "And I'm sorry. I'll see what I can do."

"And I'll see to that!" Uru laughed with a wink as she lied down beside her mate.

Ahadi smiled and rested his head in his paws, before turning to Uru once more.

"By the way," Ahadi stated, "I noticed Mufasa and Taka sitting at the tip of Pride Rock. Any idea what they're doing?"

Uru pushed herself closer to Ahadi and smiled contently.

"They're talking," Uru explained, "They have been for quite some time, now. You shouldn't worry about it. They're simply having experiencing brotherly love. Is that a problem?"

Ahadi shook his head and let out a heavy sigh.

"No," Ahadi breathed, "I just….don't understand."

Uru smiled slightly and nuzzled Ahadi.

"And I'm sorry for that," Uru said quietly, "But perhaps you could learn something from them, one of these days."

Ahadi nodded with a deep sigh.

"I hope so," Ahadi sighed, "I really do."

Ahadi got to his feet and walked to the entrance of the Royal Den, sitting down and observing his two sons as they continued their conversation. Uru cocked her head in confusion, before smiling and walking to her mate's side. The queen rested her head on Ahadi's shoulder and sighed.

"They're growing up," Uru breathed in a bittersweet tone, "They barely have a few years left as cubs. Pretty soon, they'll be adolescents. They're such good cubs. And I'm sure that time can only improve their behavior. At least after they get through those awful little phases!...I'm so proud of them both. Mufasa will make a fine king, one day. And Taka….Taka will be there to make Mufasa's reign even better. They're both going to achieve great things, when they grow up!"

Ahadi lowered his head, before raisinf it an looking to wards the sky.

"I….I'm sure they will," Ahadi nodded slowly, "But until then, we need must do our part to keep up with Royal Law. We don't have long, Uru. Mufasa must be betroved soon. The law states that those destined to become king can only experience one Season of Visitors without a chosen mate. And as king and queen, it is our job to choose his queen for him. Otherwise….We'll have to force him from the pride."

Uru's eyes widened as she turned to Ahadi. She knew of this law, but never paid much attention to it. After all, it was rare for a two Seasons of Visitors to occur so close together. The queen looked over to Mufasa and Taka and let out a heavy sigh.

"I…I know," Uru breathed, "But we can't be careless with this choice. If we don't put enough thought into this, it could cause the downfall of the entire kingdom. We must chose a queen who Mufasa shares a mutual fondness for, but also one that can handle the preasures of running a kingdom..."

Ahadi nodded to his mate, before looking over at Zira from over his shoulder.

"Perhaps Zira could fit that description, one day," Ahadi suggested with a yawn.

Uru glanced back at the sleeping cub, a slight smile coming over her muzzle. The queen was well aware of Zira's affection for Taka. Therefor, Uru knew that betrothing Zira to Mufasa would have disastrous results.

"….Perhaps," Uru shrugged, too tired to explain Zira's feelings to Ahadi, "Only time will tell."

Ahadi nodded and rested her head in her paws. Uru did the same, curling up beside her mate. She knew that her cubs would accomplish great things, one day. And she was absolutely right. Both Mufasa and Taka were destined for greatness. Mufasa would do a great deed by uniting a kingdom to create a beautiful paradise, free from both pain and fear. And Taka, in turn, would completely destroy it. And in its place, he would create a desolate wasteland, ruled by both pain and fear. Mufasa and Taka would accomplish great things. Great things, indeed.

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Okay, weird chapter, I know. But review anyway, as it helps me to better my writing. Complaints? Share 'em! Praise? Don't let me stop you! Shetani belongs to me, any use of her without my permission will result in loss of yiur appendages. And now here's your chance for 20 points: Who was first considered to voice Shenzi before Disney decided on Whoopi Goldberg?(You have to know a lot about the Lion King to get this one. Or be REALLY lucky. ;) Jagabor, signing off, and off to New York to see the Lion King on Broadway.(Yes it's still going.)_


	22. Two Brothers

_Hi. Last chapter. Sorry this story did not have much excitement to wards the end, but you do have to clean up after a huge party, don't you? ;) Anyway, this chapter takes place at the same time as my last one, so try not to get confused. And it is LONG. Feel free to take it in a few sittings, as I think a lot of this stuff might be important in future stories. Well, here you go. Thanks for reading, and(for some of you) reviewing. Forgive typos, REVIEW, and enjoy!_

_000000000000000000000000000_

Two Brothers

Uru stretched her limbs as she got to her feet. Zira imitated the action, adding a flick of her tail. The queen began to walk out of the den with the lioness cub, before turning her head to Taka, who was lying on his stomach with his eyes softly closed. The prince was awake, of course. He always was, at this hour. For Taka never missed a chance to watch his father take Mufasa out for training. It was unfortunate. Taka had no idea why he was so inclined stare through barely-open eyelids as Ahadi took his brother out with him, leaving the brown cub behind without a second thought. It tormented Taka more than anything in the world. And yet, he could not look away. It was as if some evil force wanted him to suffer. Uru was well aware of this fact, even if Taka had never told her. And she was willing to do anything to take his mind off of it.

"Taka?" Uru asked quietly, waiting for her son's ear to twitch before continuing, "Would you like to come with us for a hunting lesson? Some fresh air might be good for you."

Zira whirled around excitedly upon hearing what the queen had suggested, before running over to Taka and nudging him with her paw.

"Yeah!" Zira smiled, "Come on, Taka! It'll be fun!"

Taka allowed himself a slight smile as he rolled to his side.

"Not from what you've told me about your lessons!" Taka nodded to Zira, before turning to his mother, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here and wait for Mufy to come back. Maybe catch up on some sleep. It's too early, for me."

Zira drooped her ears with disappointment. Uru walked over to the lioness cub and drew her away with a small smile.

"Very well," Uru sighed, "Come along, Zira. Let's leave Taka to rest."

Zira stared at Taka, before nodding sadly and following Uru as she walked out of the Royal Den. Taka watched them walk away and let out a heavy sigh. As Uru stopped in her tracks and turned around, Taka quickly shut his eyes.

"….You sure you don't want to come?" Uru asked her son, raising an eyebrow.

Taka lifted his head slightly in order to shake it, opening one eye as he did so.

"Yeah," Taka stated with a yawn as he placed his chin to the ground, "I'm sure. I mean, getting up early, stalking prey, bringing home food. It's all lioness stuff, really."

Uru slowly turned her head back to the entrance of the Royal Den, chuckling quietly to herself.

"I'll just let that one slide," Uru smirked, glancing back at Taka, "Alright, then. You know where to find us if you change your mind. If not…Until this evening, my little prince."

"Goodbye, Mom," Taka yawned with a smile, before turning his head to Zira, "See you later, Zira. Good luck with your lesson."

Zira looked back at Taka with a bit of surprise, before smiling and nodding.

"Bye, Taka," Zira smiled.

With that, Uru and Zira exited the Royal Den, leaving Taka alone with his thoughts. The brown cub rolled onto his back and stared up at the den's ceiling. The ceiling, unlike the walls, was unmarked. Taka considered the possibility that most creatures never paid any mind to something as bland as a ceiling. But nonetheless, the ceiling existed. And it always would, even if it did receive less attention than the walls. Taka found comfort in the fact that both were equally important. Taka often made observations like this. Balance and order. He assumed that Mufasa was learning something similar from his father, and Ahadi refused to teach anyone other than "his son". Thus, Taka had to teach himself. The dark-furred prince took a deep breath as he turned his attention to the outside of the Royal Den. In truth, he would have liked to go out with his mother and friends. But there was always that slight chance that Mufasa's training would be cut short, and Taka did not want to miss any moment that could be spent with his brother. Although, there was a much larger chance that Mufasa's training would go normally, and Taka would face boredom. For now, Taka's thoughts were his only company. But the young cub's thoughts would soon wander into a dangerous area. And his body, being ever the slave to his mind, would not prevent Taka from allowing his curiousity to get the better of him.

000000000000000000000000000000

The golden sun shone proudly over the Pride Lands as Ahadi climbed over a large hill, Mufasa following close behind. The king looked over his shoulder at his son with a smile as he came to a halt and sat down.

"Alright," Ahadi stated casually, "We're here."

Mufasa looked up at his father, before sitting down and examining the land in front of him. Before him stood a vast plain, abundant with giraffes and zebras. Mufasa cocked his head and turned to his father.

"Why are we out here?" Mufasa asked in confusion.

Ahadi looked upward, before smiling down at his son.

"I brought you here so that you may observe true unity," Ahadi told Mufasa, pointing to the distant zebras and giraffes, "Look at them, Mufasa. They are a shining example of a community. Though they are different, zebras and giraffes are able to look beyond appearance and live in peace with one another. And they have been since the beginning. Do you know why?"

Mufasa shook his head. Ahadi turned his eyes back to the giraffes and zebras and pointed to a small group of them near a tree. Mufasa turned to the direction that Ahadi had indicated to see two giraffes with there heads burried in the leaves of a large tree, three zebras standing below them and looking up expectantly. After a few seconds, three thick twigs fell from the tree and landed in front of the zebras. The zebras took a few steps backward as the giraffes pulled their heads out of the tree and looked down at them with smiles on there faces. The zebras then smiled back and nodded to the giraffes, before each picking up one of the twigs and trotting away. Mufasa watched the whole scene in wonder, unable to tear his eyes away. He had never seen such behavior between two different species. Ahadi smiled and stood up.

"Odd, is it not?" Ahadi asked Mufasa, "I'm sure you know by now that giraffes have no dietary needs beyond twigs. So logically, they would want to keep all the twigs to themselves. But they share the twigs with the zebras, despite the fact that zebras have no need of twigs. After all, it's not as if the zebras could reach them on their own. So, tell me. What do you think of this?"

Mufasa paused for a minute and placed a paw to his chin thoughtfully, before turning to his father.

"I…think it's some sort of peace offering," Mufasa stated slowly, "The giraffes' way of thanking the zebras for something…..Am I close?"

Ahadi smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, keep going," Ahadi nodded with a twirl of his paw, "Look hard. What is it that the zebras give the giraffes?"

Mufasa turned the herds of giraffe and zebra and observed them carefully, looking especially in areas where they gathered together. There were many of those, making the task difficult. Most of the zebras were grazing around the giraffes as the long-necked creatures ate twigs and leaves from large trees. Mufasa stared blankly, unable to detect any sign of the zebras aiding the giraffes. The prince lowered his head in frustration, only to raise it as soon as he heard a loud whiny. Mufasa looked around for the source of the noise, eventually spying a group of zebras reeling back and stomping on the ground. The zebras then quickly ran over to a group of giraffes, who were pulling leaves from a tree. A leopard leaped out of some tall grass and charged to wards the giraffes, only to be met with a series of kicks and stomps from the zebras. The leopard snarled in pain, before rolling away from the zebras' assault and running off. The giraffes continued grazing, as if nothing had happened. As soon as they leopard was out of sight, the zebras did the same. Mufasa's eyes widened with surprise. Ahadi smiled once again.

"Well?" Ahadi asked his son, "I'm sure you notice it, too."

Mufasa turned to his father and nodded.

"The zebras warned the giraffes," Mufasa stated, still shaking from the excitement, "They were too busy eating from the tree to notice the leopard. It was too low to the ground to be seen by such tall creatures. But the zebras saw it….and they warned the giraffes. They even chased it off. That's what the zebras give the giraffes! They keep them safe because giraffes aren't able to fight or run away very fast!"

Ahadi stepped forward and nodded.

"Very good!" Ahadi chuckled proudly, patting Mufasa on the head, "Both have something that the other wants. Giraffes have height, and zebras have grace. And so, they become truly great when they join together. Living together in harmony, as the Great Spirits intended them to."

Mufasa smiled and nodded. Ahadi smiled back and placed his paw on the ground before continuing.

"I show you this not only to show you the importance of teamwork," Ahadi explained, "But also so that you can come to expect how the zebras and giraffes shall represent each other in the kingdom. They're bond goes beyond food and protection. When you're king, you'll come to realize just how much the two species care for each other. A zebra's problem is also a giraffes problem, and vice-versa. You must always remember that they will do whatever they can to keep each other happy. So, if you ever find quarrel with either species, you can expect to soon find quarrel with the other. Understand?"

Mufasa paused for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Good," Ahadi smiled, "Now, come."

Ahadi turned away and walked off. Mufasa lowered his head in thought, before running to his father's side and walking alongside him.

"Hey, Dad?" Mufasa asked, cocking his head as he walked, "Do you think lions and hyenas will ever be like that?"

Ahadi came to a sudden halt and stared down at his son. Mufasa lowered himself and nervously took a few steps backward. The king opened his mouth, before closing it and lowering his head. Ahadi thought of the proper answer, for he did not want his son to be fearful. Just careful.

"It is….doubtful," Ahadi explained carefully, closing his eyes and turning his head away, "The only reason that the hyenas are able to stay in the Pride Lands in the first place is that they keep to themselves. So, I suppose there is a way that lions and hyenas could continue to get along."

"How?" Mufasa asked in confusion.

Ahadi smiled at his son, before continuing forward.

"The hyenas need only to stay out of our way," Ahadi stated casually.

Mufasa watched his father walk off, before running after him to walk by his side. The young prince thought about what his father had told him, but not for very long. Mufasa's mind quickly shifted to another subject; Taka. The golden cub found it unfair that his brother could not accompany him during his training, and learn all that his father had taught him. In fact, Taka was not given many of the priveledges that Mufasa was given. Mufasa knew that Taka would have loved to come be in his place. Taka wanted to learn all that he could about the life of a king. Unfortunately, Ahadi would not teach him, and Uru would only be able to teach Taka of the life of a queen, at most. It did not feel right to Mufasa, that Taka had no one to teach him of royal matters. The golden cub decided that it was time that something be done about that. If no one else would teach Taka, then Mufasa would have to do it, himself. He knew in his heart that teaching Taka of Royal Law would benefit not just him, but the whole kingdom. If he was ever going to be a great king, Mufasa needed Taka's help. Little did Mufasa know, he was not the only one who would develop an interest in educating Taka on that day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taka rolled to his stomach and looked to wards the outside of the Royal Den, before getting to his feet and stretching his limbs.

"There's no sense in just laying around here," Taka said to himself, "I'll just get some air. Won't go far. Just around Pride Rock, so I won't miss Mufasa's return…I wonder if the hunting party has dropped off the food, yet…."

Taka stretched his limbs one final time, before walking out of the Royal Den and looking around. There were no creatures in sight, and no food left in it's usual space.

"Guess that answers my question," Taka groaned as he looked to wards the sky, "Come on, think. There must be something to do around here!…..Maybe I'll just go bug Zuzu. That's always entertaining."

Taka smiled slightly and made his way down the side of Pride Rock, all the while thinking of what exactly what he was going to do to Zuzu. Taka lightened his pace in order to allow more time for planning. The possibilities were endless, and Taka wanted to explore them all. He wanted to save the really exciting ways of tormenting Zuzu for his time with Mufasa or his friends. But he also wanted enough of his time to be occupied by enjoyment. Taka needed the perfect plan. Nothing too big, nothing too small. Taka's smile grew as he went over multiple scenarios in his head. He enjoyed putting thought into his plans, even if they were for something as small as pestering an uptight hornbill. As Taka neared Zuzu's den, he scratched the front of his neck casually and shrugged.

"What to do, what to do?" Taka asked himself, "I could always just pounce on her….No, that's done to death. Maybe just tell her some phony information to ruffle her feathers a bit. Yes, that would be pretty funny! I'd make up this story of how I overheard Father saying that he was going to fire her. Hmph…She'd go flying around in search of Father and beg to keep her job and completely embarrass herself! And then Father would….Whoa, bad idea. She'd tell him that it was me who told her that, wouldn't she? He wouldn't be pleased with me, that's for sure….But Mom would find it funny, I think…Then again, she did give me that whole speech of how wrong lying is….Well, I woudn't want to take any risks. I'll just….grab her tail. Might get a nice little ride. Yes, that sounds sufficient, for now."

Taka smiled with a swift nod and turned to the entrance of Zuzu's den, prancing inside and looking around for his father's majordomo. There was no sign of Zuzu anywhere in the den. Taka lowered his ears and groaned as he proceeded deeper into the den.

"I guess she went out to make her rounds, already," Taka sighed as he continued to look around the den.

It wasn't long before Taka attention was grabbed by an organized nest that sat inbetween two large rocks. Inside the nest were three hornbill chicks, sleeping contently. Taka let out a quiet sigh and walked over to the nest, placing his paws on it's side and staring at the sleeping hatchlings.

"They're not much," Taka breathed, "But they're at least company…..I wonder if they're planning on getting up, anytime soon."

The three hatchlings chirped quietly in their sleep. Taka stared at them expectantly for a few minutes, before lowering his eyelids and curling his lip in annoyance.

"I suppose 'boring' is hereditary," Taka groaned, nudging the three hatchlings with his paw, "Come on, you stupid little hornbills. Wake up and do something."

After the few more nudges, the three hatchlings opened their eyes and sat up, their eyelids drooping as they looked around. Taka gave a satisfied smile and leaned in closer ot the chicks, who slowly turned to face him. As soon as the hatchlings' eyes met Taka's, they backed away and chirped loudly. Their chirps quickly changed into shrieks, which accompanied the eruption of tears that sprang from the chicks' eyes. Taka backed away with surprise, before stepping closer to them and waving his paw in front of their faces, his expression now one of fear.

"Quiet!" Taka told the hatchlings softly, his eyes darting from side to side, "Keep it down! You're gonna get me in trouble!"

The chicks continued to cry, shaking their small stubs as they did so. Taka looked around nervosuly, before turning to the outside of the den and running. He had barely gotten in two paces when a shadow appeared in front of him, growing nearer with each passing moment. Taka froze upon seeing the shadows source. Within seconds, a small, blue hornbill flew into the den and landed in the nest, wrapping her wings around the three chicks and craddling them affectionately.

"Oh, my babies!" Zuzu cried, embracing her chicks tightly, "There, there! Don't cry. Mommy's here."

The three hatchlings calmed down and looked up at their mother as she wiped the tears from their eyes with her wing. Zuzu smiled sweetly at her chicks as they chirped up at her happily, before turning to Taka with a glare. Taka wanted to run, but his legs would not budge. The dark –furred cub's body only stiffened more as Zuzu flapped down from her nest and landed in front of him, poking him on the shoulder as hard as she could with the tip of her wing..

"What…did…you…do?" Zuzu demanded harshly.

"I….I was just…" Taka replied nervously, unable to come up with a reply.

Zuzu flapped her wings and hovered above Taka, keeping her eyes on the brown cub to stare daggers at him.

"….Get out," Zuzu breathed in a warning tone.

Taka paused for a moment, finding it impossible to tear his eyes away from the angry hornbill as she flapped her wings wildly. Zuzu's eyes widened with rage.

"OUT!" Zuzu snapped, pecking Taka on the head multiple times, "GET OUT!"

Taka stumbled, before regaining his footing and dashing away from the attacking hornbill as fast as he could. Zuzu stopped pecking at Taka after she had chased him out of the den, turning her attention back to her chicks and hopping over to them.

"It's alright, now," Zuzu cooed, nuzzling her chicks affectionately, "That scary cub is gone, now."

Taka looked back to wards the den and rubbed his head painfully.

"Sheesh!" Taka grumbled to himself, "Why would she do that? I just wanted to play with them!"

Taka shook his head and began padding away from Zuzu's den. He decided that it was not the best time to bother Zuzu, seeing as how she was already in a bad mood. And so, he know needed to come up with another idea of how to entertain himself. The brown cub climbed a few ledges of Pride Rock and sat down with a heavy sigh. Taka turned his attention to the sky, remembering how he and his brother had often examined the clouds to see what shapes they formed. He soon found that this act was not as interesting without someone to share his thoughts with.

"I hope Mufasa comes back, soon," Taka breathed as he lowered his head to the ground, "It's not the same without him. It's not the same without anyone. I wish I…"

Taka stopped in mid-sentence as the sound of two voices entered his ears, accompanied by the sound of footsteps. Taka twitched his ears and climbed a few more ledges of Pride Rock, just enough to see the sources of the noises. Two lionesses were walking up Pride Rock, a large antelope carcass draped over their backs as they walked close together. Taka noted that these particular lionesses were former members of the Falme Kindakindaki, as he had never seen them before this day. The two lionesses seemed to be whispering to each other discreetly as they made it to the final ledge and placed the antelope on the ground. Taka cocked his head curiously, before carefully crawling closer to the lionesses and slinking behind a rock to listen to their conversation. He knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he needed to satisfy his curiosity. Normally, the lionesses would arrive in large groups after the hunt. It was not very often that a mere duo would ascend Pride Rock with a carcass on there backs, and Taka wanted to know what their business was. He _needed _to know. After all, the hunting party was under the control of his mother, and if theses lionesses were doing anything that was against the law, he was sure that his mother would want to know. And Taka would do anything to please his mother. The brown cub perked up his ears and leaned forward, now able to hear the conversation shared by the two lionesses.

"This will please the king," the first lioness stated confidently, "I hear he prefers antelope of all carcasses."

"As have I," the second lioness replied, "We're lucky to have caught such a large buck for him. If he had any doubts in our loyalty, this should lay them to rest."

"Mmm-hmm," the first lioness nodded, grabbing the antelope by the neck and tossing the front half over her shoulders, "We shall make haste, then, while the carcass is still fresh. I'm sure he'll be pleasantly surprised!"

The second lioness nodded with a smile and threw the bottom half of the antelope carcass over her shoulders. As soon as they had the carcass properly balanced, the two lionesses walked off. Taka allowed himself a slight smile and let out a heavy sigh as he leaned his back to the large rock. He now understood what was happening.

"Oh," Taka nodded, "They're just dropping off Father's carcass…Hmmmm….I wonder who told them that he has a fondness for antelope?"

Taka turned back to the lionesses, his stomach growling at the sight of the large carcass. The brow cub licked his lips and watched the lionesses carefully as they neared the Royal Den. To Taka's surprise, the lionesses continued past the Royal Den, not even giving it a second glance. Taka stared at them in confusion as they rounded a corner and vanished.

"Wait…" Taka stated with a hint of surprise, "If they didn't catch that carcass for Father….Then who did they catch it for?"

Taka sat still for a moment, then took a few steps forward, and then ran in the direction that they lionesses had disappeared into. He looked around for the two former-Falme members, but saw no trace of them. Suddenly, the sound of voices entered his ears. He immediately recognized them to be the voices of the lionesses, prompting Taka to follow the sound to it's source. Taka stopped outside a large, dark den, now feeling a bit nervous. Not by the fact that the voices had stopped, but by the look of the den. It was far to dark to see inside, and it's location seemed strangely familiar to Taka, as if he had been there before. A shiver was sent down Taka's spine as the voices continued again, followed by the sound of oncoming footsteps. Taka ducked behind another rock as the two lionesses exited the strange den. The lionesses glanced at each other with satisfied smiles, before continuing out forward and stepping down Pride Rock.

"We've done well," one lioness told the other with a wide smile.

"Indeed we have," the other lioness replied with a sigh, "Let's just hope that he feels the same way."

With that, the two lionesses disappeared from Taka's sight. Taka cocked his head and walked out from behind the rock, before turning to the dark den and staring inside. Whatever was in there, it was too far away to be seen. And the brown prince had a feeling that he would not like it if he saw it, anyway. He decided that he would simply tell his mother what he had seen. The situation was simply too much for a cub to handle. Taka slowly turned away from the den and began to walk off, before stopping in his tracks and looking back at it. Something about it seemed horrid and dangerous. And yet, Taka was drawn to it. He had felt this feeling once before, when he first set eyes on the Elephant Graveyard. He had let his curiousity get the better him, on that day. And this day would be no different. However, unlike his experience in the Elephant Graveyard, he would be going in alone. Taka took a deep breath and held it, before slwoly walking into the dark den. The brown prince squinted to adjust to the darkness, and within minutes, needed to squint in adjust to the light. A serious of holes in the ceiling of the den's rear allowed the sun's rays to enter and mingle with the darkness. Taka placed a paw over his forehead and looked around the den. He soon caught sight of the antelope carcass, which lay mere feet away from him. However, it was the form behind the carcass that soon captured Taka's attention. Taka lowered the paw from his head and stared at the strange mass. It was a large creature, Taka was sure of that. And it was alive, which was made clear by it's middle protruding and retracting slowly as quiet breaths exited it's body. The prince was almost certain that it was asleep, seeing as how it made no reaction to his presence. Taka paused for a moment, before climbing over the antelope carcass to get a better look at the creature. It did not take long for Taka to recognize the creature to be one that he had encountered before; Guedado. And as soon as he was certain that this was indeed the former king of the Falme, Taka jerked back with surprise. Unfortunately, Taka had forgotten about the antelope carcass that lay prone behind him. As his hind legs reached the carcass, Taka stumbled and fell onto his back. Guedado shifted slightly, before opening his eyes and looking over in Taka's direction. Taka rolled to his feet and froze as his eyes made contact with Guedado's. The first thought that entered Taka's mind was to run. But like earlier that day, Taka found himself unable to move his limbs. The only motion that his legs made was uncontrollable shaking. Guedado's eyes narrowed, before lighting up with interest, highlighting the toothy smile that now decorated his face. Taka felt a jolt travel down his spine as a cackle exited Guedado's mouth, fusing with his the dark tone in his voice as he spoke.

"Taka!"

Taka nervously took a few steps backward as his limbs regained their feeling. The brown cub kept his eyes on the snickering lion, who pushed against the wall with his hind legs to roll onto his stomach.

"Leaving so soon?" Guedado asked with a laugh, "Well, if that isn't bad form! Come. Sit awhile with your great-uncle!"

Taka stared at the old lion with widened eyes, before shaking his head and continuing to back away. Guedado's smile grew wider.

"What's your hurry?" Guedado snickered, "Off to start another stampede?"

Taka stopped in his tracks as a shocked expression overcame his face, soon followed by a glare. Guedado stretched his neck in satisfaction, casually licking the deep wounds on his arms. Taka kept his eyes on Guedado's injuries, taking a few steps forward to get a better look. The prince quickly corrected himself and sat down, turning his eyes away from his relative.

"Come closer, if you like," Guedado told Taka, shfting his gaze to the small cub, "If my suffering intrigues you so, come satisfy your curiousity. Don't be frightened. They're just limp, useless apendages, after all. There's not the slightest chance that I could cause you any harm, even if I wanted to. Which I don't."

Taka made no further movement. Guedado cocked his head with and raised an eyebrow at the brown cub as Taka's form shook slightly.

"Why so nervous?" Guedado smiled with a snort.

"I don't trust you," Taka stated bluntly.

There was a long pause, broken by Guedado's laughter.

"Very wise of you!" Guedado laughed, "However, your actions contradict your words. Dispite your distrust of me, you remain here in front of me, where there are no witnesses to bear witness, should I choose to tear you apart."

Taka glared at Guedado, not sure why he had stayed in a den with the very lion who still haunted his dreams, himself. However, after carefully examining the large lion, Taka's fears vanished. Guedado's front limbs could barely twitch in pain as he groomed them. With no use in his arms, the former king of the Falme Kindakindaki had nothing left. Guedado had been reduced life on his stomach, And as soon as Taka was sure of this, his confidence increased.

"It's as you said," Taka stated with a shrug, "You coundn't hurt me, even if you wanted to. You can't move your arms, and your hind legs would be of little use in catching me on their own. Look at you. It's pathetic. I used to find you so intimidating. But now…You're nothing but a useless sack."

Guedado rolled to his side and smiled a bit more widely, keeping his eyes fixed on Taka.

"A useless sack, huh?" Guedado chuckled,shaking his head, "It's funny. My father told me the very same thing. Seems you're becoming more like him every day!"

Taka bared his teeth and took a few steps closer to his great-uncle.

"Stop comparing me to that monster!" Taka growled.

Guedado's steadied his head and looked Taka in the eye, his smile fading as he did so.

"And why should I?" Guedado asked coldly, his eyes narrowing, "You should be honored to even share the slightest feature with Faraji the Just, much less be made in his exact image….Yes, I can tell. My father must have looked just like you, when he was a cub. And when you are grown, you'll look vertually the same that he did. Be proud of that fact, Taka. He was a great lion."

"He was a murderer!" Taka snarled at Guedado, "You told me so, yourself! Just a dispicaple tyrant! He never did a good deed in his entire life!"

"Don't twist my words, boy!" Guedado warned with a growl, his muscles beginning to tensen, "Monster. Murderer. Tyrant. All proper ways to describe Faraji the Cruel. But Faraji the Just? To say that he never did any good in his life is an insult! He was a great lion, and an even greater king! The fact that he went astray was no fault of his own. True, his transformation into a cruel dictator was caused of his own free will. But his reasons for changing were well justified. If you only knew the story! You'd know better tha to speak of Faraji the Just in such a manner!"

Taka took a few steps backward, before remembering that he was in no real danger. Guedado's muscles relaxed as he closed his eyes and let out a series of quiet breaths. Taka took a few careful steps closer to the large lion, sitting down mere inches away from Guedado's left paw. The small cub drooped his ears and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what Guedado had just told him. It filled Taka's mind with questions. Questions that could only be answered by one who knew Faraji personally. And luckily for Taka, there was a creature who fit that description right in front of him.

"…Then inform me," Taka told Guedado carefully, "If Faraji was such a great king, what made him go crazy?"

Guedado quickly opened his eyes and glared at Taka, causing the small cub to back away in surprise.

"Crazy?" Guedado snarled, "How dare you? Faraji the Just was far from crazy, you little twit!"

Taka gulped, before regaining his nerve.

"Alright, then," Taka shot back, "If he wasn't crazy, what was wrong with him?"

Guedado squinted brazenly, before rolling his eyes and looking away from the cub who sat in front of him.

"I'm not here to entertain some bratty prince with stories that are beyond his understanding," Guedado stated, "You want to know of Faraji? Ask your father. I'm sure Mohatu must have told him the story, at some point. And he probably sugar-coated the whole thing, if I know my brother. Go on. Run to your daddy so he can feed you his lies. They're all he has, after all! Some king, he turned out to be! Couldn't even defend his kingdom on his own!"

Taka dug his claws into the ground and gritted his teeth, before turning his gaze away from Guedado. Guedado blinked with surprise at Taka's reaction, before smiling widely.

"You don't like it when I speak of your father like that, do you?" Guedado asked with a smile.

Taka stared into Guedado's eyes for a few seconds, before shaking his head with a deep breath. Guedado's smile widened.

"Strange," Guedado stated curiously, "Then, why do you not speak up? I just questioned your father's rule, and all you do is sit there quietly. You don'tr even try to defend him."

Taka lowered his head, before looking back at Guedado.

"I'm just returning the favors that he's offered me," Taka explained with little emotion.

Guedado's eyes widened with surprise. At first, he had thought that Taka only shared similarities with Faraji the Just. Guedado know realized that perhaps Taka also acquired the attributes of another lion who he knew very well; Himself. The former king of the Falme rolled to his stomach and stared at Taka momentarily, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Tell me, Taka," Guedado stated quietly, "The phrases 'Useless. Not necessary. Unwanted.' Ever hear you father speak of any creture in this manner?"

Taka twitched, a bit surprised by the question. Nonetheless, Taka nodded to the old lion.

"And?" Guedado inquired, "Who was he speaking of when he uttered these phrases?"

"Usually hyenas," Taka stated, raising an eyebrow in confusion as to where this was going.

There was a long pause. Guedado lowered his eyelids impatiently.

"No other creature?" Guedado asked sceptically, "Come, now. There's no need to keep secrets, in here. It's not like I'm going to be able to run out and tell everyone."

Taka stared at Guedado in confusion. Guedado rolled his eyes.

"How about the word 'trash?'" Guedado asked, "Does that mean anything to you?"

Taka froze as his eyes widened. Guedado had spoken the word that remained implanted in Taka's head as a painful reminder of something that he could not remember. Guedado smiled at Taka's response.

"Oh, I'll bet your father was thrilled the day you and your brother were born," Guedado breathed airily, in an almost taunting tone, "I mean, all kings desire an heir to rule as they did after their death. But to have sired two heirs. My, that is special! I'll bet you're father leapt for joy upon seeing his two perfect little angels! Ahh….Well, was he, Taka? Odd name you have, don't you think? Who bestowed it upon you? And why? You don't remember? Think hard. No lion truly forgets the day of their birth. Go on. Think."

Taka cocked his head and stared at Guedado strangely, before closing his eyes to search his mind. The brown cub had often questioned if his name had any meaning, himself. He went as deep into his memories as he could, beyond his first word and first steps. He was detemined to find the truth. It did not take long. Within moments, Taka heard a voice echo through his mind. It was his father's voice. And it sounded colder than the highest peak of Mount Kilimanjaro.

"_Your son shall be called Taka. Because no matter how much you love him, no matter how much you defend him, he will always be "trash" in the eyes of everyone else!"_

Taka jerked out of his trance, not believing what he had just heard. Guedado smiled as the dark cub shook his head in disbelief.

"It…it means 'trash'…." Taka muttered with shock, "Father…he gave me that name…..He said that I'd always be trash! But….Why would he….? I don't understand…."

Taka's mumblings were interrupted by Guedado's loud laughter, which clearly showed satisfaction.

"I knew it!" Guedado roared his laughter, "You're father hates you, just as my father hated me!"

Taka slowly turned his head ot Guedado, revealing the tears that were escaping his eyes. Guedado gave Taka a look of mock-pity.

"Aw, there, there," Guedado said in a cubbish taunt, "At least your father was subtle about it. I mean , merely naming you 'trash' shows that your father practices a bit of restraint in his hatred to wards you. Mine just came out and named me Guedado! 'The one who will never be loved!' You're lucky to have just gotten away with 'Taka.'"

Taka brought his eyes up higher to glare at Guedado, who merely smiled in reply.

"Oh, come now," Guedado smiled, "You can't tell me that you were not aware of your father's feelings to wards you."

Taka dragged his paw across the ground and shook his head.

"I…I had my doubts," Taka breathed, "I always knew that he liked Mufas better than me, but I had no idea that….."

"Do you know why you're father hates you?" Guedado interrupted with a sneer.

Taka blinked and looked back to Guedado, his frown growing as tears slid over it.

"He hates you because he sees you the same way that I see you," Guedado continued, "The spitting image of Faraji. And it scares him. He knows in his heart that you shall follow in his grandfather's footsteps."

"But I won't…" Taka piped up.

"Yes, you will," Guedado stated dryly, "You just don't know it, yet. You're eyes….They're as dark and hopeless as my father's. I don't blame your daddy for hating you!"

Taka tooked a few steps backward and shook his head, causing tears to fall in all directions.

"No!" Taka snapped, closing his eyes tightly, "No, you're wrong! And if Father thinks that way, than he's wrong, too!"

"Kings are never wrong," Guedado stated bluntly, "That is why they are kings. Your father gave you the name 'Taka' because he knew that you'd live up to it. You may be like my father, but you are no Faraji. You're a born failure. And when you try to carry on Faraji's legacy, you'll do nothing more than bring blemish to his name. You'll grow to become nothing more than trash, brushed to the side for something better. And obviously it's already began. Tell me; is the shade nice and cool, in your brother's shadow? I know it was in mine's!"

Taka shook his head wildly and gave a frustrated cry.

"Shut up!" Taka sobbed, "Just shut up! I'm nothing like you, or your father! And I'm not how my father sees me, either! I….I'm going to change his mind….I'll show him that I'm worth something!"

Guedado stared at Taka for a moment, before slowly shaking his head.

"So naïve," Guedado chuckled, "I used to think just like you. I thought that I could change my father's opinion of me. I tried everything. Bringing him food, massaging his joints, seeing to it that his enemies met with an unfortunate end….It was only later that I realized that nothing I ever did would change my father's mind. He hated me, and always would. The same goes for you. Your father hates you, and always will. The only thing you can do is accept it."

"That's not true!" Taka cried, "I'll show him what I can really do! I don't care how long it takes, I'll make him love me! I'll….I'll accomplish things that he never dreamed possible!"

"Rubbish," Guedado smirked, rolling his eyes, "Or more properly, trash. Heed my words, Taka; you'll never earn your father's love. Never. So don't even try. You'd just be setting yourself up for disappointment. And if you really wanted to do your father any favors, you'd kill yourself."

It was that comment that caused Taka to snap. The dark cub quickly leaped on Guedado's left limb and extended his claws.

"SHUT UP!" Taka roared, repeatedly slashing the scar-covered area of Guedado's limb with his claws, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Guedado roared loudly in pain, unable to pull his limbs away. After a few more blows, Taka leaped away from Guedado and ran out of the dark den, leaving a trail of tears behind him. Guedado coughed painfully and shifted his weight off of his front limbs, staring at the new wounds that now covered his old ones. The former king of the Falme lifted his head to the direction that Taka had disappeared in, before curling his lip into a smile. A cackle soon followed. Satisfied with himself, Guedado edged himself closer to the antelope carcass and sank his teeth into it. The large lion's limb was still throbbing. He decided that if Taka ever dared to enter his den again, the prince would not escape with his tail.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mufasa dragged his paws along the ground as his father went into another lengthy lecture about history of the Pride Lands. Unlike his early lesson, this explanation involved no visual aid. That made it harder for Mufasa to understand, as well as a lot more boring. The subject was not even very interesting to begin with.

"And so, the cactus had to be moved away from the rhinos," Ahadi continued, "This was not an easy task, of course. It took several hours, and the help of a few elephants…"

Mufasa covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. He truly so know importance in this story. There was no action. No adventure. Just the moving a few large plants from one place to another. It definitely wasn't a story that Mufasa, or any cub, for that matter, could get into. Mufasa looked up at the sky as his father continued to see the sun in the same spot it was in when his father began this lecture. Mufasa let out a disappointed sigh, for it felt like this had been going on for hours. Fortunately for the young prince, his father's speech was about to be cut short.

"Sire!" came a squawking voice, "Sire, you are needed immediately!"

Ahadi blinked and turned his head in the direction of the voice, as did Mufasa. Within moments, Zuzu came into view and landed in front of them, hoping back and forth franticly.

"What is it, Zuzu?" Ahadi asked in annoyance, "This isn't a good time. I'm in the middle giving Mufasa his lessons, right now."

Zazu stopped hoping around and looked back and froth between the king and the prince, before lowering her head and bowing.

"Pardon me for interrupting you, Sire," Zuzu bowed, "But there is a matter that requires your immediate attention. It's Boma, sire. He's at it again."

Mufasa cocked his head in confusion. Ahadi eyes widened, before narrowing as he looked down at Zuzu.

"We must deal with this immediately," Ahadi nodded, before turning to Mufasa, "Mufasa…I'm sorry. But I have to go with Zuzu. I'm going to trust you return to Pride Rock."

Ahadi began to turn away and follow Zuzu as she flapped off, before stopping as Mufasa called after him.

"Can't I go with you, Dad?" Mufasa asked, suddenly curious about the situation.

"No, Mufasa," Ahadi replied sternly, shaking his head, "Boma is too dangerous and unpredictable. I won't put you in harm's way."

With that, Ahadi turned around and raced after Zuzu. Mufasa lowered his eyelids and dragged his paw across the ground.

"It must be important," Mufasa concluded with a sigh, "I wonder who this 'Boma' is, anyway…"

Mufasa lowered his head to the ground, before looking to wards Pride Rock and smiling.

"Well, I guess this means I'm off the hook, at least for the rest of today," Mufasa smiled with a shrug, "Well, I'll just go find Taka, then. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me."

Mufasa turned to Pride Rock and ran to wards it as fast as he could. After a few minutes of running, an unfamiliar scent hit the princes nose. It wasn't the pleasant kind of scent that he was used to. In fact, it was the foulest scent that Mufasa had ever come across. The golden cub stopped running and placed a paw over his nose, looking around for the source of the stench. Mufasa's eyes widened with shock as he caught sight of an antelope carcass. However, this carcass was different from the ones he usually came across. This carcass was rotten, obviously left alone for some time. Mufasa had never seen a rotted carcass. And now that he had, he felt disgusted. Mufasa's feeling of disgust would quickly change to one of pure shock, however, as he noticed something on the other side of the spoiled carcass; a vulture, casually ripping a piece of skin from the antelope and lifting it's head to swallow it. Mufasa, unable to tear his gaze away, stared at the vulture as it repeated the process a few more times, before noticing that it was being watched and turning to the prince. Mufasa stepped backward in surprise.

"Can I help you?" the vulture asked bluntly.

Mufasa cocked his head and squinted, suddenly recognizing the vulture.

"…Wait," Mufasa said quietly, examining the vulture's features carefully, "I know you. You're that vulture who used to work for Akida, right?"

The vulture glared at Mufasa, before turning back to her rotten carcass.

"Never," Nyoni replied, ruffling her feathers as she glanced at Mufasa, "Now, is there any particular reason that you're giving me the stink-eye as I eat my lunch?"

Mufasa blinked and shook his head, before bringing his eyes back to Nyoni.

"I….I just, er…." Mufasa began nervously, unable to find a proper expanation.

"Oh, let me guess," Nyoni groaned, rolling her eyes, "You're wondering why I'm eating a carcass that obviously past its prime."

Mufasa paused, before nodding slowly. Nyoni blew into the air and rolled her eyes once more.

"Well, if I don't eat it, who will?" Nyoni asked the young prince, "You and the other lions? Pehk! I doubt it. Fur-backs don't have the stomach for this kind of stuff. Not like us vultures!"

"Well, of course lions wouldn't eat it!" Mufasa stated in an almost offended tone, "It's completely disgusting!"

Nyoni froze, just inches away from tearing another bit of flesh from the carcass. The vuture then flew a few feet in the air, before perching herself on the left antler of the corpse.

"It was once a living creature," Nyoni huffed, "And due to that fact, it deserves the same respect that is owed to every other carcass. But you wouldn't know of that, would you? No, you can't see past your physical senses. Disgraceful. You have a lot to learn about the Circle of Life."

Mufasa stated at the vulture in shock of how she had spoken to him, before digging his claws into the ground and growling.

"And just what would a vulture know about the Circle of Life?" Mufasa snapped, beginning to become annoyed.

"More than you, or any other lion, could ever come to understand!" Nyoni shot back, flapping her wings a few times, "More than you could ever dream to understand! You lions are all alike. So headstrong and sure of yourselves. When really, you know nothing!"

Mufasa glared at Nyoni and bared his teeth, before shaking his head and turning away.

"Forget this," Mufasa growled, "I don't have to just sit around and be lectured by some backwards, old buzzard!"

"Wonderful!" Nyoni squawked, "'Cause I don't have time to lecture you! You probably wouldn't understand, anyway!"

Mufasa shot the vulture on final glare, before turning around and continuing to wards Pride Rock. Nyoni grumbled to herself as she ripped a bit of rotting flesh from the antelope and swallowed it with vigor. As Mufasa ran, he thought about what Nyoni had said. The prince soon dismissed the vultures words, turning his thoughts to more important matters; namely, his brother. For even from far away, Mufasa could vaguely make out three small forms as they climbed up Pride Rock. The golden cub increased his pace, knowing that he had to act fast. His brother needed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taka sat alone at the back of the Royal Den, rocking back and forth as tears shot from his eyes to the ground below. He had been like this since his encounter with Guedado. It was too much for the cub to bear, learning that his father would give him such a cruel name. It was as if his whole life came crashing down on top of him. And to make matters worse, Taka did not know what to do about it. If what Guedado said was true, then there was nothing he could do. The dark prince knew that the situation was not as bad as he was making it out to be. After all, Taka was not completely unloved. He had a caring mother, an admirable brother, and a list of friends that seemed to grow faster than a weed. But even in knowing this, Taka felt unwanted. For the king of Pride Rock, his very father, would have most likely been happier if Taka was never born. As Taka stared down at his paws, a mouse scurried in front of him, stopping inches away from his claws. The young prince had seen this grey mouse once before. He had not expected to see it again, much less so soon. Taka blinked in surprise, before staring at the mouse. The young prince then brought his paw down on the mouse and grabbed it's tail between his digits, slowly raising it over his head and examining it sadly as it bucked an scurried in mid-air.

"It's just not fair," Taka breathed as he looked up at the mouse, "I never did anything to offend Father. Why does he hate me? I don't understand…..Is it just my mere existence that brings him pain? Was Guedado right? Is it because I look like Faraji?...Why should that matter? What I look like doesn't reflect who I am. I'm nothing like Faraji. He was a monster. Not because of his looks, but because of his choices, whatever they were. I doubt Faraji ever looked anything like a monster. At least…I think….."

Taka paused for a moment, lowering the mouse to his eye-level before speaking again.

"Do you think that I resemble a monster?" Taka asked the mouse.

The mouse stopped scurrying and stared at Taka nervously, before slowly shaking its head. Taka smiled slightly and wiped the tears from his eyes with one paw, placing the mouse safely on the ground with the other.

"You'll live to see the light of another day," Taka breathed quietly, shaking his paw to ward of the mouse "Go on, now. Shoo."

The mouse nodded thankfully and ran away as fast as its tiny legs could carry it. Taka turned away and let out a heavy sigh, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks. He knew that Mufasa would be back, soon. He needed to stop crying. He just couldn't let his brother see him like this. Taka continued to wipe away tears with his paw, eventually ridding his eyes of any oncoming moisture. Only a clear residue remained on the small cub's cheeks. Taka's ears twitched as he heard the sound of footsteps, growing closer with each passing second. The prince slowly turned to the outside of the den and leaned forward expectantly, putting on a fake smile as he did so.

"M…Mufasa?" Taka smiled hopefully.

"Guess again!" came a cackling voice as three hyena cubs entered the Royal Den.

Taka jumped backward in surprise, before crouching low to the ground and baring his fangs at the hyenas.

"What the hell do you want?" Taka demanded with a growl, "I'm in no mood for you, right now! Get out!"

"Sure thing," the female hyena cub shrugged, "Right after we get our revenge!"

Taka's eyes widened as the three hyenas slowly continued to wards him, cackling wildly as they did so. The lion cub would have receded into the den, had his back not already been up against the wall. All Taka could do is watch as the hyena cubs grew closer and closer, pure vengeance in there eyes.

"G...Go away!" Taka growled nervously, "I'm…I'm warning you! Don't take another step!"

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my skin!" Banzai snickered, extending his paw forward into another step.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed cackled loudly as Taka jerked to the side defensively. Taka closed his eyes in frustration. He needed to find a way out of this. There was no way that he could face them on his own. He was too timid. But fortunately for the young prince, he was a quick thinker. Taka opened his eyes and looked around for a small rock, finding one inches away from his paws. Taka pulled the rock closer to him, before arching his back and growling loudly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Taka yelled, tossing the rock into the air.

The trio of hyena cubs lowered themselves to the ground and kept their eyes on the rock. Taka took advantage of the distraction, bolting forward and pushing his way past the three cubs. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed fell on their backs, before rolling to there feet and watching Taka run out of the Royal Den.

"…..Err geree hig," Ed commented.

"Aw, man!" Banzai groaned, "He's getting' away!"

"No 'e ain't!" Shenzi stated, charging out of the Royal Den, "Come on!"

Banzai and Ed glanced at each other, before nodding and running after Shenzi. Taka continued to run, not daring to look back. He needed to avoid the hyenas as long as he could. For every pace between him and his three pursuers was a second he could use to come up with another plan. Luckily, Taka had some experience when it came to running. In fact, he prided himself on his agility. And now, he had some real use for it. However, after a few minutes, Taka felt the pangs of fatigue. He needed to end this chase. And the only way he could do that was to lose the hyenas. The brown cub panted with a slight smile, thankful to have now reached one of Pride Rock's many curves. Taka swiftly turned a corner and hoped for a final sprint. Little did Taka know, this would be his final sprint. Not because he had shaken the hyenas, but because he had reached a dead-end. The prince panted heavily and looked around for an escape route, soon finding that there were none. He was trapped. And to make matters worse, the hyena cubs had found him. Their cackles filled his ears as they ran to wards him. Taka stared into their delight-filled eyes, knowing that he had no options left. He had to fight. The dark-furred prince crouched low to the ground and bared his fangs, giving a pathetic attempt at a roar. The hyenas were not intimidated. They merely laughed and continued forward. It was at that moment that Taka realized just how trapped he was. His entire body froze with fear as the hyenas neared striking distance. Taka looked away in preparation for their attack. The sounds of snapping jaws and cackles made a home in his ears. But those sounds were soon chased out by quite different sounds; a snarling tone and gasps of surprise.

"Stay away from my brother!" a voice growled.

Taka slowly uncovered his head and looked forward to see his brother standing in front of him, teeth bared and claws extended to wards the hyena. The dark cub's eyes widened with surprise, eyes did the eyes of the hyena trio. The three hyena cubs' shock would fade, however, to be replaced by sighs of relief.

"Oh, it's just Mufasa," Banzai smiled to his friends, "I thought it was someone important!"

"Yeah," Shenzi nodded to Banzai, before turning to the golden lion cub, "Good of you to come. Now we can kill two lions with one stone!"

Taka backed away slightly. Mufasa merely smiled confidently and picked up a small rock with his tail.

"Stone, eh?" Mufasa asked with a smirk, "You mean like….this one?"

Mufasa whirled around, allowing the stone to fly from his tail and strike Shenzi on the forehead. Shenzi gave a shrill cry of pain and fell backward, putting both paws on her forehead. Banzai and Ed stared at there friend in surprise, before turning to Mufasa and snarling.

"Hey!" Banzai barked, "Who do you think you….oof!"

Banzai was cut off as a rock found its mark on his head. The hyena cub fell onto his back and rubbed his injured head painfully. Ed looked down at his two squirming friends, before bringing his gaze to Mufasa, who was casually flicking a rock into the air with his tail. Ed gulped.

"You want some of this?" Mufasa asked Ed with a cocky smile.

Ed paused for a moment, before shaking his head vigorously. Mufasa lowered his eyebrows.

"Too bad," Mufasa growled, slinging the rock at Ed's forehead with his tail.

Ed fell backward with a yelp, before letting out a low laughter as he counted the stars that flew around his head. The stars soon disappeared, as Ed and his friends slowly got to their feet and growled at Mufasa, each keeping a paw on their throbbing heads. Mufasa picked up another rock with his tail and bared his teeth at the three hyenas.

"Get outta my sight," Mufasa snarled, "And if you ever come near my brother again…."

Mufasa ended his statement by flinging the rock at the trio's paws. The rock shattered into dust before them, causing them to back away with surprise. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed glanced at each other, before turning around and running.

"This ain't over!" Shenzi called back, "Not by a longshot!"

Mufasa brushed his front paws together in satisfaction, before turning to his brother. Taka swiftly turned his gaze to the ground.

"You okay?" Mufasa asked his brother.

Taka gave a slight nod. Mufasa smiled and sat beside his brother.

"Man, it's a good thing I came when I did!" Mufasa chuckled, "Those hyenas had no idea who they were messing with! Didn't know what hit 'em! They couldn't even tell that that last rock I threw was just a clump of dirt! Stupid hyenas!"

Taka blinked with surprise and raised his head to face his brother, a smile slowly finding its way across his face.

"Really?" Taka asked, "That's pretty clever. You come up with that on your own?"

Mufasa nodded proudly, before looking Taka in the eye, his confident expression changed to a look of concern. Taka's smile soon faded, as well.

"Taka…" Mufasa breathed quietly, "You've been crying."

Taka froze, before wiping his cheeks with his paws.

"Huh?" Taka asked casually with a fake smile, "No I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me, Taka," Mufasa told his brother in a serious tone, "Something's wrong. Tell me."

Taka stared at his brother, before turning away and taking a deep breath.

"It's nothing, Mufy," Taka breathed.

Mufasa lifted his paw and placed it on his brother's shoulder.

"….Was it those hyenas?" Mufasa asked, before staring in the direction that the three cubs had run away to, "I swear, if they hurt you…."

"It has nothing to do with them," Taka interrupted bluntly, shaking his brother's paw off of his shoulder.

Mufasa slowly brought his paw to the ground and stared at it, before turning his gaze to Taka.

"Oh," Mufasa breathed quietly, "Then what's the problem?"

"I already told you!" Taka snapped, growling at his brother, "It's nothing! Nothing happened, alright? So just drop it!"

Taka stared at his brother's shocked expression, before rolling his eyes and walking away. Mufasa paused for a moment and turned his eyes to the ground, before calling after his brother.

"Taka…please," Mufasa called to his brother sadly, "You're my brother. If there's anything that's bothering you, I want to help. Please, Taka. Let me help you."

Taka stopped in his tracks and lowered his head, letting out a heavy sigh. He wanted to tell Mufasa what was on his mind, but he was afraid as to how his brother would react. After all, Mufasa had a great relationship with their father. If Taka said anything that wasn't positive about the king, he and Mufasa's relationship might become strained. But something in his brother's voice assured Taka that he truly wanted to make his pain go away. And Taka knew that if he kept secrets from his brother, their relationship would be strained for sure. With a deep breath, Taka decided to go with the option that carried less risk, and turned back to his brother.

"You can't tell anyone," Taka stated, the importance of his words emphasized in his voice, "Not Mother, not Father, not anyone. Promise me that this will stay between us."

Mufasa gave a relieved smile and nodded, walking to his brother's side and sitting himself down.

"I promise," Mufasa smiled, placing his paw on his brother's shoulder, "I swear to you, on my honor as a prince."

Taka dug his claws into the ground, taking on final breath before speaking.

"Earlier today...I spoke with Guedado," Taka explained carefully.

Mufasa's eyes widened at Taka's words. They would continue to grow wider as Taka explained the whole story. Why he was in Guedado's den in the first place, what Guedado had told him, up until he was chased by the hyenas. As Taka finished his tail, he looked over to Mufasa to see his brother's reaction. Naturally, it was one of shock. Taka lowered his head to the ground once more, feeling tears form in his eyes. Mufasa sat still for a moment, before patting his brother on the back.

"Taka…" Mufasa said softly, "It's not true. None of it's true. Dad doesn't hate you."

Taka looked up at his brother, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"He named me 'trash'!" Taka stated, his face pure tragedy, "He said that's all I'd be!"

Mufasa thought of a reply, smiling upon finding on.

"Even kings can be wrong, Taka," Mufasa stated quietly, "And even if Dad did used to hate you, he doesn't anymore. He realized his mistake, long ago."

Taka stared at his brother strangely, wiping the tears from his eyes with his forearm.

"What are you talking about?" Taka asked in confusion.

"Think about it," Mufasa smiled at his brother, "Remember the stampede?"

Taka paused for a moment, before glaring up at his brother.

"What? You mean the one _I _was responsible for?" Taka asked sourly.

"….Yes," Mufasa coughed, before using a more serious tone, "But you also saved me and our friends from it, didn't you? If it wasn't for you, we'd probably have died."

Taka looked away from his brother and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Taka asked his brother.

Mufasa walked to the other side of his brother to look him in the eye.

"After Dad found out what you did, he patted you on the head," Mufasa smiled, "Does that sound like something that someone who hates would do?"

Taka's eyes widened. His brother was absolutely right. Taka began to perk up his ears, before drooping them once more.

"Yeah…but it's not like he's acknowledged me since then…" Taka breathed.

Mufasa rolled his eyes and tapped his brother on the head.

"Jeez, do you _ever _look on the bright side?" Mufasa asked jokingly, "The fact that Dad showed that he was even the slightest bit proud of you in the first place should be enough proof that he doesn't think you're worthless, much less evil! It means you have a paw in the den. You're time will come one day, Taka. You'll do something great, and Dad'll be there to see it. In the meantime, I'll put in a few good words for you with Dad! You'll see. Together, we'll change Dad's mind completely!"

Taka stared at his brother in surprise, before leaping forward and embracing him tightly.

"Thanks, Mufy!" Taka stated gratefully, "I feel a lot better, now."

Mufasa stepped back and smiled at his brother as he was released, before turning around and running off a few passes.

"Come on," Mufasa smiled to his brother, beckoning him with his paw, "I wanna show you something."

Taka cocked his head, before nodding and following his brother as ran around the corner and to ward the tip of Pride Rock. The two cubs came to a stop as they caught sight of a lioness who was dragging a zebra leg up the side of Pride Rock. After a few seconds, the two princes recognized the lioness to be Queen Uru.

"How'd you know Mother would be coming?" Taka asked his brother.

"….I didn't," Mufasa replied in a confused tone, continuing forward.

Taka blinked, before giving a shrug and following his brother. The two cubs made it to the front of the Royal Den just in time to meet their mother. Uru looked down at her cubs and smiled, dropping the zebra leg in front of them.

"Mufasa. Taka," Uru smiled with a nod, "Just the lions I was looking for. I brought your lunch, seeing as how both of you were absent during breakfast!"

Mufasa and Taka drooped their ears and placed a paw on their growling stomachs. It was true. Neither of them had eaten breakfast. Their hunger now made itself known.

"Um…Sorry, Mother," Taka stated apologetically, "I guess I…lost track of time."

"Yeah," Mufasa nodded to his mother, "I think me and Dad did, too."

Uru smiled and nuzzled her sons, pushing the zebra leg closer to them.

"That's perfectly alright, Taka," Uru told her dark-furred son, before turning to Mufasa, "As for your father, he doesn't usually eat more than one meal every day. Don't be afraid to tell him that you require more than that. I doubt he'll give you any grief about it. After all, he used to eat five times a day, when he was you're age!"

"Really?" Mufasa asked with a bit of surprise.

"Mmm-hmm," Uru nodded, once again pushing the leg closer to her sons, "Now eat. I won't allow my own sons to go hungry."

The two princes nodded, before sinking their teeth into the zebra leg. Taka took a small chunk of it into his mouth, looking around as he swallowed.

"Where's Zira?" Taka asked his mother, "Wasn't she with you?"

"She's having lunch with her friends," Uru explained with her usual smile, "I'd invite you to join them, but they're going to be continuing their hunting lessons, soon. I'm not sure how much fun it would be for two lions like you. It's all…lioness stuff, anyway."

Taka quickly turned his gaze away from his mother and began to fill his mouth with pieces from the leg. Uru smiled slightly and shook her head. Mufasa swallowed what he had in his mouth and smiled up at his mother as he leaned over the zebra leg.

"Yeah, that's alright," Mufasa stated casually, wrapping his arm around Taka's shoulders and pulling him closer to his side, "Me and Taka were just about to have a lion-to-lion conversation, anyway."

Uru smiled contently and nuzzled her two sons.

"I'll leave you to that!" Uru chuckled, "I'll see you two this evening."

"Bye, Mom," the two princes smiled in unison as Uru turned around to walk down Pride Rock.

Uru gave her sons one final nod, before leaping down the ledges of Pride Rock and running off. Taka watched his mother leave, before turning back to the zebra leg and leaning to wards it to take another bite. Taka's lips met the ground as Mufasa grabbed an end of the leg and dragged it away. Taka regained his balance and glared at his brother.

"Hey!" Taka snapped, "What are you…."

"I'm just moving it to the edge so I can show you something," Mufasa explained, before bending over to latch his teeth around the leg once more, "Help me carry it, will ya?"

Taka paused for a moment, before nodding and running over to leg, grabbing one end to help Mufasa transport it to the edge of Pride Rock. The two brothers' placed the appendage on beside them carefully, before turning to the vast land below them. Taka's eyes lit up. He had seen this land a few times before, but it never seemed as beautiful as it did that day. Mufasa smiled at Taka's reaction, before staring forward and letting out a happy sigh.

"It's great, isn't it?" Mufasa grinned contently, "I mean, just look at it! All this land…So wide, so perfect. It will be mine to rule, one day."

Taka smiled at his brother and nodded. Just thinking of what things would be like when Mufasa was in charge filled Taka with a feeling of happiness. However, Taka's smile faded as Mufasa continued his speech.

"I just hope….I don't screw it up," Mufasa breathed sadly.

Taka gave his brother a look of shock, before moving his already gaped jaw.

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Taka asked his brother, "You're gonna be a great king! The greatest king ever!"

Mufasa looked over at Taka and smiled slightly, before shaking his head.

"I'm not so sure, Taka," Mufasa stated quietly, "I mean, a lot of the stuff Dad tells me, I don't even understand. I don't I'll ever get it. It's….a lot harder than one would think."

Taka raised an eyebrow in surprise, before taking a few steps closer to his brother.

"You'll get the hang of it," Taka assured his brother, "It'll just take time. I doubt any king started out as great as you have already. Maybe you just need some extra help."

Mufasa shot his brother another smile, much wider than his first.

"Thank you, Taka," Mufasa nodded, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything," Taka replied quickly.

Mufasa looked his brother in the eye and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Could you help me learn how to be a king?" Mufasa asked.

Taka blinked and reeled his head back in surprise at the request, before turning his head away.

"I…I wouldn't know how," Taka sighed sadly.

"I'd actually be doing most of the teaching," Mufasa explained, "All I'd like you to do is listen."

Taka stared at his brother strangely. Mufasa smiled at Taka and flicked his tail casually.

"I want to teach you all the stuff that Dad's been teaching me," Mufasa stated.

Taka's entire form froze with shock. The offer Mufasa had given him was beyond the dark-furred cub's wildest dreams. Taka pressed a claw against his arm to insure that he was not dreaming. Upon feeling a slight sting, Taka placed his paw on the ground and stared at Mufasa in confusion.

"…Why?" Taka asked, surprise overtaking his tone.

"Because you deserve to know," Mufasa explained plainly, "It will be a load of my mind if you learn how to rule, as well. After all, you are second-in-line. If anything were to happen during my reign as king….."

"I'd be expected to pick up where you left off," Taka concluded sadly, "To…Live in your shadow."

Mufasa stared at his brother in shock, before shaking his head.

"No, Taka," Mufasa stated, his tone urgent, "That's not what I mean, at all. I want to teach you of Royal Law in order to prevent something bad happening when I'm king. I don't want you in my shadow…."

Taka watched his brother closely as Mufasa walked in front of him and sat down at his left, placing a paw on his shoulder once more.

"I want you at my right side," Mufasa continued earnestly, "Please, Taka. I don't think I can do it alone. I need your help."

Taka stared at his brother, considering everything that Mufasa had said. The offer was more than appealing. It was something he dared not dream of. A smile soon found its way onto Taka's face as he nodded slowly.

"Very well," Taka smiled, "So, what exactly are you going to teach me?"

"Like I said," Mufasa smiled back with relief, "Everything I know about ruling."

"Which is how much, exactly?"

"A lot more than _you _know!"

"Ah……Hey!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night had fallen long ago, but it mattered not to the two princes. They were deep in conversation, not even noticing the fact that both their parents had returned to the Royal Den long ago. All that Mufasa and Taka had on their minds was each other's words. A herd of stampeding rhino could have passed right in front of them, and they would have dismissed the noise as falling pebbles. Mufasa was currently the one speaking, as he had been during most of their lengthy conversation. Ever so often, Taka would speak up, usually to offer some insight on the subjects that Mufasa was confused on. And after he did, Mufasa's confusion vanished as if it had never existed. The golden cub was not very surprised that Taka was able to grasp these concepts so quickly. After all, the brown cub did have a logical mind. Mufasa felt proud to be his brother. Taka was knew not of this fact, just as Mufasa remained unaware of Taka's adoration of him. In the eyes of the two brothers, the other was the greatest lion to ever exist. And this night had only increased their feelings to ward each other. Taka hung on Mufasa's every word, feeling blessed by the Spirits to be gaining such knowledge from the one he admired above all others. Mufasa paused in his current explanation to yawn loudly. Taka cocked his head and leaned in expectantly as Mufasa smacked his lips together and continued to speak.

"So, the first ever majordomo was actually a parrot," Mufasa continued, "Many different species of bird followed this tradition, from flamingos, to vultures, the the hornbills that we use today. And this is….."

Mufasa paused again and released another yawn, before lowering his eyelids and letting a heavy sigh. Taka shot his brother a pitying glance as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"We can continue another time, if you like," Taka breathed, hiding his disappointment, "I understand if you're tired."

Mufasa smiled at his brother tiredly and gave a slow nod.

"That'd probably best," Mufasa nodded, turning to the Royal Den, "Come on."

Taka nodded and followed his brother into the Royal Den. The two princes stepped over Zira and their parents, who were already fast asleep. As soon as they found a comfortable spot, the twin lions lied down, curling up next to each other. Mufasa glanced over at Mufasa with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Taka," Mufasa stated tiredly, "I really think I'm starting to get some of it better, now."

"No, Mufy," Taka smiled back, "Thank you. Not just for what you've told me, but also for helping me with the hyenas. I..I panicked. If you hadn't been there."

Mufasa placed his paw over Taka's mouth to silence him.

"Then _you_ would have been the one to beat them up," Mufasa yawned, "And I know you can. I was there when you attacked Tojo, remember? You're not weak, Taka. You just need more confidence."

Taka stared at his brother, before nodding and resting his head in his paws thoughtfully. Mufasa smiled and turned onto his other side, only to turn back to Taka as his brother began to speak.

"M..Mufy?" Taka piped up, "Why do you think those hyenas have a problem with us, anyway?"

Mufasa thought for a moment, before shrugging and letting out a quiet yawn.

"Probably 'cause we're lions," Mufasa breathed, "Dad says that lions and hyenas will never truly get along. The only way that they can keep from fighting is by avoiding each other. Lions and hyenas are just…too different."

With that, Mufasa exhaled quietly and closed his eyes. Taka nodded slowly, before widening his eyes and jumping to his feet, suddenly struck by inspiration.

"Did he say anything else?" Taka asked Mufasa, pressing his paws against his brother's shoulder, "Will lions and hyenas ever get along? Is there anything he can do?"

Mufasa opened on eye and looked up at his brother.

"Eh, he says it's doubtful," Mufasa stated tiredly, "Why does it matter, anyway?"

Taka stared at his brother, before slowly backing off of him and lying down.

"It…It doesn't," Taka breathed, "I was just….curious. Sorry to keep you up. I won't bother you, anymore."

Mufasa closed his eyes and smiled contently.

"You're my brother," Mufasa chuckled quietly, "Nothing you do with ever bother me."

Taka smiled at his brother as Mufasa turned to his other side, quickly falling into a state of deep sleep. The dark-furred prince placed his head over his paws once again, his smile growing at the opportunity he had been given.

_That's how I'll do it,_ Taka thought to himself, _That's how I'll get my father's attention, and keep it forever. I'll do something that he himself could never do. Someday, I'll bring the lions and hyenas together. Not just as a community, but as a family. I'll see to it that they all find common ground, and rise up to make this land better than it's ever been! Hmm….As the king-to-be's brother, I should not have much problem swaying the pride…but. as far as hyenas go, there's not much for me to work with. They're just so…crude, and unspeakably plain…..Showing them the light won't be easy….But I'll do it, one way or another. And when I do, I will be loved, not just by my father, but by the entire pride! Generations shall be rocked to sleep with the story of how I, Taka, aided the creation of a great and glorious kingdom!_

Taka paused for a moment, before shaking the thoughts from his head in the realization that he was getting a bit carried away. As soon as he felt calm enough, Taka rested his head in his paws and continued his thoughts.

_Where did that come from? _Taka thought to himself, _…Nevermind, I don't really want to know. Besides, it's not like I can do anything to bring the lions and hyenas together, anytime soon. I'm just a cub!...I'll keep it the back of my mind, and tell no one. They'd just think I'm crazy, anyway…..Maybe I'll tell Mufasa, one day. But only when I was sure as to how I was going to do it….Then again, maybe I should keep it to myself. He'll try to help me, I'm sure….and I don't want his help on this. I need to do it on my own, and show everyone what I'm capable of…..I'll keep it a secret, just until I have everything together. After all, I can't change Mufasa's kingdom without him knowing….Now, how will I….Back of the mind, Taka, back of the mind. One thing's for sure, though. When I do form a plan to bring the lions and hyenas together, I can think of three certain hyenas who won't be involved!_

Taka shook the thoughts from his head once more and looked over to his brother. A content smile spread across Taka's muzzle as he closed his eyes. The subject of his thoughts switched to the greatness of his brother. Earlier that day, Taka felt worthless and unwanted. But after a few words from his brother, Taka's pain dissolved into the dirt with his tears. Mufasa shared with him knowledge that was reserved only for future kings. And it was thanks to Mufasa that Taka now knew how to gain his father's acceptance. Every revelation that Taka had made on that day, he had made because of Mufasa. Taka pulled himself closer to Mufasa, pressing his back to that of his brother. The brown cub looked over his shoulder as Mufasa let out a loud snore. Taka smiled to himself. Even in his sleep, Mufasa was strong and commanding. There wasn't the slightest doubt in Taka's mind that Mufasa would be a great king. The greatest king to ever rule the Pride Lands. And it made Taka feel secure, knowing that king was his brother. Taka pressed his cheek to the ground and closed his eyes, uttering four final words before drifting into a state of peaceful slumber.

"Long live the king."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Thanks for reading. Lot of mysteries left here, eh? Now, if you'd be kind enough to review, that would be just great. Really great. Here's your chance for twenty-five points; During The Lion King on Broadway, how many different kinds of canes did Scar use? Sorry this update was so late. Hope you enjoyed the story! Seriously…please review. _


End file.
